Naruto: Overlord of Gamers: Book 3 (Butterfly Effect)
by YinShadow
Summary: Book 3 of Overlord of Gamers
1. Back in the Past

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Prologue

(authors P.O.V)

Not long ago, the Land of Fire has had its share of chaos and torment caused by one boy…a gamer and Overlord that's recently been on the Censored Justice's wanted list. Darkborne they called him, but we all know him from the previous books as Naruto Uzumaki.

Now, Naruto was already famous as the most hated boy in Konoha, due to the fact he was used as a sacrifice to seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune back when he was just a new born baby…but little did the entire village know that it wasn't the Kyūbi the Yondaime Hokage sealed up, but all the tailed beasts, removed from their jinchūriki across the Shinobi Nations and drawn towards the baby like a powerful maelstrom dragging them into the dark abyss below, reform the dreaded Jūbi from ancient times. Quite an appropriate name for a baby named Naruto (Maelstrom).

Regardless of his infamy as Naruto Uzumaki, he gained new renown as a Gamer and now hated by the Censored Justice, and now feared because he took down 3 of their Elites.

Fugaku Uchiha, codename Fujiyama, strongest in the CJ ranks and known with the ability to disable gamers with Censor Traps by speaking the words: **You only live once.** Naruto, back when he was just an anonymous Gamer Overlord was caught in Fugaku trap and swore to remove it and punish the Uchiha bastard. In which he did, back when Naruto achieved his Red minions deep within the catacombs of the Fire Temple, he fought Fugaku and tricked him into dispelling the Censor Trap.

Ha, ha, ha, I wish I could see the look on his face when he realised that he fucked up and began Naruto's origins as Darkborne. Fugaku was spared in battle, much to my displeasure, but was in a coma when Naru…sorry, Darkborne placed a dreaded curse on Fugaku to NEVER speak the Overlord's true name or suffer greatly with immense pain.

The Second Elite was the Former Champion of the Black Heart Noire, Abe of Oddworld or formerly known as Merchant of the Censored Justice, a traitor to his own kind. Abe's hated of the Magog Cartel lead him to his treachery when his own tribe refused to wage war on his hateful enemy, so he came to the Censored Justice for help in return to serve them. Abe was defeated and surrendered to Naruto, later was but on trial with the Overlord as the Judge and the other champions as the Jury.

Abe was declared not guilty but was sent to exile in a New Game version of his realm, a merciful punishment since Abe was a beloved champion to Noire who shared his hatred with the Magog Cartel and both formed a platonic bond.

And lastly Kizashi Haruno, the Spring Samurai. Kizashi is strong, second strongest in the CJ's ranks. Distraught by his comrade Fugaku's current condition in a comatose state, Kizashi swore he will avenge his brother in arms to capture and banish Darkborne. Thought this would be an opportunity, but Kizashi got the chance to encounter the Censored Justice's hated enemy in the Green Hive Caverns and do combat against him…which he lost but escaped with his life.

But that's when it got strange, Naruto failed to kill Kizashi in the Green Hive caverns yet managed to succeed in Kizashi's outpost…at the time. How you might say? Well, that's is where this book is about to happen.

Two of my comrades, Chaossonic and Kaito were summoned to open a time portal for Naruto to enter for an Event Quest. It requires three World Maker, but I was…occupied in a version of Washington D.C, on a mission to assassinate Director Py, a CJ conspirator responsible for threatening the beautiful force known as the Internet, plotting to control it…but was a fool to think it can be controlled.

Anyway, despite my absence to aid the Overlord, the portal requires Chaos energy, Phazon and pure darkness, which can be emitted by either an eclipse, solar or lunar, or at the night of a New Moon. With these 3 power sources, a portal was opened for young Naruto to jump in.

And that concludes the beginning of this story, now if you excuse me…there's been some ruckus back home, rumours state that America's moronic President is handing out with Britain's incompetent Prime Minister. A lot of people aren't happy, and things are about to get ugly. Pray to Yami that there won't be any Rule 34 fanart or fanfics about Trump and Teresa May *shudder*, emphasis on the Ugly.

With a voice yelling "PLEASE DON'T JINXS IT! I ALREADY HAD ENOUGH ON MY PLATE WITH THE EU'S BS ARTICLE 13, ALSO COULD AFFECT AMERICA'S INTERNET! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE MENTAL SCARS."

Anyway, let us begin, shall we?

Path through time

Naruto is falling into a spiralling vortex between the void outside time, the journey is nauseous as the time flows wildly as he effects his body to age and youthens randomly in a matter of minutes. One minute he became an old man but with a good complexion and hardly any greys, next minute a young adult, next an unborn foetus hibernating in a bubble to act as a mother's womb.

These random changes of his person have become freaky for the Overlord. Especially when one minute later he aged so much that he turned into dust and then back again to his original yet pre-gamer age of 15.

"Ooh Yami, I think I'm going to throw up" said Naruto holding his mouth to prevent vomiting, but then he felt something alive freaking out from within his mouth, he opened them and fish, chickens and even a pig was vomited out. "What the…oh right, It must've been the chicken and pork ramen I had last week. But what's with the fish?"

Suddenly the fish suddenly changed one minute later, no longer alive and now a bunch of narutomaki fishcakes which you will find in Ramen.

"Ooooh" said Naruto when he realised why he vomited out live fish. "The fishcakes."

The bizarre travel through time continues, but the chaos that flows within slowly stabilises and Naruto returns to his current gamer age.

"Thank Yami, that's over" said Naruto realising that the random changes are over…almost.

Suddenly Naruto's Darkborne clothes vanished and in their place is an orange and black jumpsuit, the bane of his miserable past life has come to torment him.

"NO, NO FUCKING WAY!" exclaimed Naruto as he immediately removed the orange abomination. "I can tolerate my vomit coming back to life and refreshed as food, but this is going TOO far!"

Naruto casts a fireball at the orange and black jumpsuit and incinerated them to ash…and then came back from the random flows of time.

"SON OF A BITCH!" exclaimed Naruto

Konoha: 5 months ago

It is just a normal yet busy morning within the streets of Konoha, the civilians are passing by to get to their destinations or visit the local shops on the side. Small groups would converse in very small groups as family out on their shopping trips or a bunch of friends hanging out to enjoy this beautiful day.

Nothing is out of the ordinary, but if you look closely that there is a certain person that is slightly unusual, a blonde girl with pink eyes behind a pair of pink thin circular glasses, who is just minding her own business as she passes by while holding a large black book in her arms. Curious civilians took a quick glance at the girl, as if something is strange about her, but their curiosity fades as they only saw her walking pass by and shrug it off. What caught their eye on the girl is her clothing.

Her clothing appears to be a long black trench coat with the pink insides, but that's not all as she is also wearing a pair of baggy black denim shorts with a silver button and white cuffs, a short grey top with glowing blue oval buttons, her top is short enough for her stomach to be exposed. And on the left side of her blond hair is a small black hair clip with lining and 3 small circles resembling buttons with A, B and C each engraved in dark orange.

The strange blond-haired girl is a short curiosity to the civilians of Konoha, but she doesn't mind while walking passes them.

"Just keep calm, you're almost home" said the strange girl.

But while the civilians merely give here a quick glance out of curiosity, what she doesn't realize that she has been watched constantly but discreetly. Sentinels of the Censored Justice, posting as cloaked ANBU but you can tell by their strange arcane scepters used to sense and track down Gamers or those with Gamer energy such as Power-up for example.

The civilians pay no attention to the disguised sentinels for they assume that they are on patrol to defend the village from suspicious people who might by disguised enemy ninja from the rivaling villages.

"Target is locked, proceed to pursue" said a sentinel

But before the sentinel could even move, the skies suddenly grew dark and everyone in the village noticed and looked up. The day is still young, yet the skies are becoming dark, the civilians all clamor with worry and saw this as a bad omen. But the strange blonde-haired girl thought otherwise.

"So…it has started" said the girl before heading to a dark alleyway while everyone including the sentinel that is pursuing her was distracted by the apparent darkness that recently appeared to black Konoha's peaceful blue cloudless sky.

Meanwhile

As the portal entrance was opened from the Dark Tower Throne at the present, the exit is located at the same place but in the past. But the exit was not pleasant for Naruto as he tossed the orange abomination that was disgraced to be called clothing out of the portal because destroying them while traveling through the path in time is impossible.

Naruto, now in his underwear steps out from the portal and snarls disgustingly at the discarded orange jumpsuit. Seeing it as a horrid reminder of why he hates Konoha and the cruel dark truth of everyone's hatred for him.

"Finally, now DIE!" exclaimed Naruto as he pulls out his saw cleaver and begins ripping the orange jump to shred while laughing like a satisfied maniac who got tired of chasing his victim who refuses to submit and die.

Now the floor is littered with torn up patches of orange and black fabrics and Naruto put away his saw cleave, he has no need for weapons right now after his successful destruction of that horrid orange abomination.

"I do not want to see that horrid thing ever again!" said Naruto panting aggressively before calming down 5 minutes later. He looks around noticed that the tower is submerged inside the Hokage mountain like before when Naruto first came here, but that suddenly about to change when a violent tremor erupts, and the Overlord starts feeling an ascending force beneath his feet, as if he is riding on a speeding elevator reach for the top.

The reason of this is because the Dark Tower is rising to the top of the mountain, next the lights begin to light up, all the iron sconces are lit on every wall, along with candelabras, braziers, chandeliers and final the Tower Heart magically appeared despite that Naruto didn't retrieve it yet in this time line

Naruto believed that the tower heart is already in his possession and came with him through time to arrive in the past version of the Tower. Rather convenient, so that must mean that the Hives and Spell Runes are also reinstalled in the tower too. Naruto tested that theory by raising his gauntlet and summoned his minions, and with a founding success.

Browns, Reds, Greens, even the Sligs are summoned as they emerge from the ground, all bow to their master (well the Sligs salute to their master since their mechanical pants would topple out of balance if they do bow.)

Pleased with the results, Naruto tested his magic spells, Fireballs launched, lightning whips lashed, and shadowy orbs from the pursuer spell wisp around for a nearby target to track. Naruto laughs with amazement while creating a Rasengan with one hand and a Gudōdama with the other.

"Ok, looks like all of my abilities are in check" said Naruto now summoning his void sword, just to be sure. "Now all that's left is put on by gear and start this event quest."

 **Darkborne Gear locked**

"What?" said Naruto, as he was about to don his Darkborne gear, the message box popped in front of him to inform him that said gear is not available to be used. "No, no, no! What is going on!"

Suddenly he hears ringing, someone is calling him and another message box appears to inform him who is the contact.

 **Kaito calling  
**

Naruto begrudgingly answers the call and responds to it, since he needs to find Kaito as part of the Event's objective.

"Hello Kaito" said Naruto dully

{Oh dear, sounds like you noticed that something's wrong when you arrived here}

"That's right, my Darkborne Gear is locked!" exclaimed Naruto angrily, he loved that gear as it now represents him as the Overlord. "Care to explain that?"

{Haven't you read the Event Quest Summary?}

"Summary?" said Naruto tilting his head in confusion.

{Every Event quest as a summary for it tells it's own story. It'll explain everything, trust me.}

"Ok" said Naruto

{Good and meet me later when you finished. Bye}

After that, Kaito hung up and so did Naruto.

"I never understood those World Makers" said Naruto before sighing to compose himself. "Ok, let's see what this event has to tell me?"

 **Event Quest: Butterfly Event**

 **Summary: You have now arrived in the past, Yami-sama has sent you to the past to guide Hinata Hyūga into the path as Moonlight Butterfly, but because of that she will be hunted by demon, angels and censored justice so be sure you stay with her and who knows you might get some new allies and get lucky in the future.**

 **Objective:**

 **Find Hinata Hyūga and Blanc**

 **Find Kaito**

 **Find Chaossonic**

 **Visit Hokage for Academy enrolment**

 **Conditions:**

 **Due to the timeline is months before Darkborne's debut, the Darkborne Gear is unlocked until the right date is set.**

 **The Censored Justice is unaware of your Gamer Status, in fact you never existed as a Gamer and only seen as the Hated Pariah of Konoha. So Stealth and Survival is crucial and keep combat to a minimal and for self defense until you gain a new Gamer persona.**

 **To keep your Gamer status to a need to know basis, you must don the "Knucklehead Prankster Gear" while wandering outside Konoha at all time but be warned for you will still be targeted by angry civilians and shinobi drunk on vengeance.**

 **Your allies aren't aware of your status yet, be patience until the time date of their debut and alliance to you is set.**

 **The World Makers are aware of your time travel, so fell free to be honest with them for they will be useful allies.**

 **You will be alone mostly in this event to keep up appearances and to keep the CJ off your tracks.**

"erm…what the Knucklehead Prankster Gear?" said Naruto, suddenly regretting to ask the question. Suddenly a chest appeared in front of him, but Naruto is reluctant to approach it and see inside. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Naruto approaches the chest, opens it and looks inside. What he saw made him silent for a few minutes, it's as if time itself froze at this exact moment when Naruto stares directly what's inside the chest.

Then suddenly, he gave out an outrageous roar.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Meanwhile

The strange blond girl arrived at a secluded section of Konoha, an undercity that was build over throughout time and abandoned but forgotten by everyone. Not only that, the temperature is cold, almost freezing as frost blankets the entire area of the undercity but the girl doesn't appear to be affected by the cold, despite the fact her clothes does expose some flesh.

She sighed in relief as she is not followed, and she knows who might be pursuing her, the instant darkness was a perfect distraction for her to slip away unnoticed and now returned to what appears to be her residence.

"I'm home" said the blonde girl

Suddenly, responding to the girl, a cold icy breeze wafted around her as a much icy cold voice joins in.

" **You were up there far too long, Mega Drive"**

"I know, and I'm sorry" said the girl known as Mega Drive as she walks across the frosty path, leading her to the direction of the voice that spoke. "I needed to see if the Censored Justice hasn't found us."

" **Why would they? The Undercity has been abandoned for decades, built over by a layer of new roads and buildings. No one ever remembers the old village anymore."**

"Still, we need to be vigilance" said Mega Drive "We Gamers need to stay together in this dire time."

Another voice then said "Onee-chan is right especially after the SeHa academy got destroyed and Center-sensei has been sealed we have to stay calm and be patient."

A fourth voice then said _"Yah we can't give up hope so far, if we do then Censored Justice wins."_

Mega Drive finally reached where the voice is coming from, there in her sight is a towering block of ice which the cold frost has spread across the walls, ceiling and floor. The ice is carved up to as a makeshift throne and sitting on it is a big figure in frostbitten armour like the Overlord's dark armour but the person inside looks frail, frozen and void of life…near skeleton-like. But behind the frosty pronged helmet are a pair of glowing cyan eyes while the face is shrouded in darkness.

Next to him was a person who looks like mega drive only smaller with her coat larger then her and large pigtails.

on the other side is a blue hair girl in pig tail with a blue and white dress with a s from the sega logo on it and on her are what look like two rings from the sonic games and her shoes look like Sonic's shoes.

" **I would've sent Konoha and the Censored Justice into a new Ice Age and unleash my wights to plague their frozen world…if it weren't for the fact that this domain was already taken."**

"Yes, I'm aware" said Mega Drive while opening her black book, which contains a page of a certain blonde-haired boy. "It seems the young pariah has returned in this timeline from his own."

" **AH yes, the young Overlord. Let us see if he is indeed worthy of my quarry."**

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" said Mega Drive

" **Konoha wouldn't gave, they'd be cowering and secretly grateful that their…demon is under attack. But I'll wait until the eve of dusk, where my powers are at it's greatest."**

"So, you're finally getting out of that throne?" said Mega Drive

" **Not yet, but I have been asleep for a long time, waiting for his arrival. Let me rest for a little while before I even start my role in this game."**

"Ok" said Mega Drive as she takes her leave, the frosted armored figure to rest in his ice throne. But as the blond girl leave with the other 2 women, the blue haired girl spoke to Mega Drive.

" _That old Lich King is quite eager in testing the young Overlord's mettle"_ said The blue hair girl _"I however will be interested on how he arrives. After all, while Plutia, Neptune, Nepgear, and Uzume are the goddesses of Planeptune, before it was called that, I was the original goddess of this land. Segami, the goddess of Sega and mother to the Sega hard girls."_

The Goddess Segami turns to Mega Drive.

" _Will I put my trust in you to help the young one?"_ said Segami to Mega Drive

Megadrive and the girl then bowed to Segami and said, "Of course, Kaa-chan."

Gates of Hell

Rodin is currently behind the counter preparing a couple of drinks, although there hasn't been any customers in his establishment. But he enjoyed the quiet while smooth jazz is being played on his gramophone.

The drinks he is preparing is a cocktail and a soft soda drink, he took the cocktail and took one gulp from it.

"Ah, perfect" said Rodin until suddenly the bar door was forcefully kicked open and reveals an extremely pissed off Naruto, now dressed in certain clothes that he would rather die painfully to hell than wear in public. "Took you time, kid."

"So, you know?" said Naruto

"Bitch, I always know what that dark beauty is up to" said Rodin presenting Naruto the prepared drink. "And I figured what you're here for."

"I need information" said Naruto taking the drink "regarding the event quest."

"Kaito and Chaossonic, those World Makers have set up shop nearby but stayed hidden from the Censored Justice, but sometimes had to move in case those bastards are getting too close where their nose don't belong."

"So how much do I have to pay you for their location?" said Naruto

"For now, I'll give you Kaito's location" said Rodin "on the house, since I like you."

"How generous" said Naruto in a sarcastic tone, still grumpy about wearing the orange jumpsuit which is known as the Knucklehead Prankster Gear. "So, would you mind telling me?"

Meanwhile at Kaito's Phazon Shrine

The Dark Protector is meditating in his shrine, by the pool of glowing blue phazon, any minute Rodin will be telling him the location of this shrine so that he will begin training the Overlord how to use the Phazon more effectively and learn new skills. The Shrine is not at the same place back when Naruto was at the different timeline, Kaito does move the shrine randomly to get the Censored Justice off his trail.

"It won't be long now" said Kaito

But suddenly he felt a sudden chill in the air, and that chill caused the World Maker himself to stand up and draw out his sword. Frost blankets the stone floor and slowly freezing the pool, which is strange because Phazon cannot freeze.

"Of course" said Kaito as he finds himself suddenly accompanied with pale slow figures who are groaning in a low and long tone. "It seems coming here awoken something beneath the Land of Fire, something ancient that was once thought forgotten."

Kaito then charges at the pale slow intruders that increasing in mass, but at least the World Maker will make this has a warm up before Naruto arrives.

Back with Naruto

"I can't believe he was already waiting there all along" said Naruto still in disbelieve when Rodin told him where Kaito's Shrine is located. "I mean where the hell did be manage to put it there?"

Naruto sighed and trying his best to calm down but wearing this mandate Gear for the event is not doing him any favors.

"Okay, fine" said Naruto now calm and focused. "All that matters is that I know where Kaito is and I will start my quest. Then I'll find out what I'll do next afterwards, complete it and resume with the other objectives. But at what price, though?"

The streets of Konoha is dark and vacant, more to the Overlord delight as he is not in the right mood for any shit coming from those dimwitted, superstitious villagers right about now.

But sadly Naruto's luck is still down, when he notices a small group of male villagers and off-duty chūnin leering at the young Gamer.

"*sigh* perfect" said Naruto sarcastically but he kept walking. _Just ignore them and lose them on the way_

As Naruto walk pass the leering villagers, the mob murmurs at each other and started their pursue on Naruto. Naruto never looked back and kept his speed and distance, simply minding his own business and trying not to antagonize the mob any further when his very own existence is enough the infuriate them.

Naruto kept on walking, passing through more villagers that noticed him and they joined in with the pursuit. The Gamer can hear spiteful mutters about death threats, vengeance and so-called justice, things like that are laughable to Naruto but he is not in the mood to laugh.

Only because he is in this bloody abomination he calls clothing.

Then the pursuit stops when Naruto is surrounded, the villagers are now brandishing their makeshift weapons of lead pipes, gardening tools and even ninja weapons they have on their person. Naruto sighed at this, cross his arms and lowered his head to calm himself down.

One of the villagers show this as a chance to strike, but Naruto dodged the attack and the villager crashes into mob, hitting one of them instead.

"Look, I'm not in the mood of this shit" said Naruto to the mob, "So how about we take a rain check and do this another time"

"I'm afraid you don't understand the situation here, demon!" said one of the villagers "We are here to send you back to hell."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to tolerate the idiocy of these damn Konohites.

"You know what, fine" said Naruto while another village tries to strike him on the back of the head but missed. But this time, Naruto counteracts by taking the blunt weapon off the villager and knocking him out. "I don't to cause some trouble from the Old man, so I'll try to keep this to a bare minimum."

"GET HIM!" exclaimed the angry mob as they charge at Naruto.

Naruto placed the green goggles over his eyes, thanking Yami the lens is one sided to hide his eyes, because right now he is activating his Mangekyo Sharingan to aid him against the massive group of angry mob, which is about less than a hundred right now.

One by one, Naruto strikes them but leave no casualties, which is not satisfying to him as he REALLY wants to purge those bastards so badly.

 _Compose yourself, Naruto. You have a quest to do_ thought Naruto before glaring a bunch of villagers directly into their eyes, trapping them into a **Tsukuyomi**.

This kept one for quite a while, for is the curse of stubbornness. But then, a suddenly chill in the air caused the mob to stop and a sound of hollow screams echo in the dark, chilling their spines ice cold. A frosty haze blankets the floor and the horizon became pale blue.

"Er guys…I think we should get out of here"

"Good idea leave the demon and run for our lives!"

The whole mob, including the ones who were knocked out regain conscious by the spine-chilling cold, fled for their lives. Naruto remains alone and narrowed his eyes cautiously, his Sharingan still active and alert while drawing out **Sting** and the **Uchiha Katana** , still best to keep a low profile and use unsuspicious weapons for now.

Then Naruto swiftly darted his eyes straight on, for a lingering shadow within the frosty haze is on view, slowly growing darker and bigger as if it's heading towards him. Naruto prepares to face the unknown, for a Gamer's life is dangerous and must expect threats at all time.

Then he turns around as there are more lingering shadows behind him, he is now surrounded but by who or what?

Suddenly his question is answered, for the shadows leave the haze and reveal themselves as pale-skinned figures, slow moving as they drag their feet around and judging by their vacant expression and glowing blue eyes…they appear to look frozen to death. These walking figures are wearing ragged clothing covered in permafrost and bloodstains each are in different shades depending on how long they were dead for. Parts of their bodies blackened by frostbite and their movements are stiff, judging by their joints frozen together.

Naruto used **Observe** on these creatures to see who or what he is dealing with.

 **Wights**

 **Bio: Once victims that died from the unforgiving cold, now damned as the frozen undead they linger on in the coldest areas like tundras, glaciers and high mountain peaks. But they mostly arrive during winter or the upcoming ice age, where it's cold is below freezing. Their frozen bodies made them impervious to weapons and projectiles, but the right amount of force could shatter them to pieces.**

"Ok, how about we heat things up then" said Naruto sheathing the **Uchiha Katana** and draws out the **Demon's Scar.**

The frosty haze somehow manages to obscure any vision from the distance, which Naruto might take advantage of. Stealth is important, and he doesn't want everyone to know that he's a gamer…not yet anyway.

One of the wights gave out an icy hollow scream, which even made Naruto's spine chilly. But apart from that, he is not deterred and prepares for the wights to make their first move.

A few wights who are closer to Naruto hasten their movements and draw out their broken and frostbitten swords. Naruto dodged their attacks with ease due to them being clumsy with their attacks, but he could feel the cold coming from their weapons. One of the wights stumbled and accidently stabbed one of its fellow wights, the impale from the sword suddenly caused it to instantly freeze as the frost completely covers them in and out.

Naruto uses **Observe** on what happened to the wight, and it got him the answer he wanted.

 **Frostbite**

 **Bio: An aliment that causes an instant freeze and immobilization on the victim.**

Naruto does not like what he read, and the fact that the wights will freeze him to death with those weapons. Hell, if they even bit or scratch him would possibly cause frostbite, simple zombie knowledge there folks.

But Naruto composed himself, kept his Demon's Scar burning in his left hand while channeling his mana into his gauntlet.

Naruto lashed his Demon's Scar at a few Wights on his left side, then his right, dodged an attack from behind, only scratching his orange jacket which suddenly gained thin frosting from the tear. The cold sensation is almost familiar to Naruto, especially when remembering those long winters back when he was young back then.

But Jūbi flowed a tail's worth of chakra to warm him up, knowing that the Wights are not to be underestimated.

Naruto kept on fighting the frosty undead, melting them with the flames from his Demon's Scar and sudden combusting from the fireballs' impact, they exploded into misty clouds with still hard frozen visceral breaking window and cracking walls within contact.

Some of the visceral were about to hit Naruto the moment a fireball ball stuck a wight, but Jūbi channeled more chakra into Naruto to form a tail to be used as a shield.

"Thanks" said Naruto to Jūbi

" **No problem,"** said Jūbi while she kept the chakra flow active for the chakra tail to maintain its form.

The wights are slowly diminishing in number but are still emerging from the cold haze that surrounds the area. Still leaving Naruto outnumbered.

But suddenly help came along with a sound of gunshots echo through the haze, followed with the sight of many Wight heads exploding instantly. Next whooshing metallic sounds are heard next and results in a fair shair of Wights suddenly fall apart, dismembered piece by piece and they are unaware of it.

Naruto looks up to the haze and noticed 2 feminine figures, he can tell they could be women by the way they walk, plus he can see that weapons they are wielding added in their silhouette inside the haze.

"Those undead fools dare attack our master?"

"They should know better to attack our master, right dear sister?"

"Indeed"

The figures finally exited the haze to reveal themselves as Scanty and Kneesocks, Naruto's demoness servants. They are now donning their black dominatrix gear and holding their ideal weapons.

"Let's go teach them a lesson" said Scanty twirling her pair of black and gold pistols.

"Hai" said Kneesocks with her 2 scythes crossed behind her.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, what are they doing here in this time line?

But Naruto couldn't get the chance to ask them as few wights attempt to strike him from behind, but luckily Scanty fired headshot with her pistols and Jūbi swung the chakra tail at them to swat them away.

" **Ask later, stay focused!"** said Jūbi

"Right" said Naruto as he regroups with Scanty and Kneesocks, their explanation for their apparent debut will have to wait for now.

Meanwhile

"Brrr, sure is cold tonight" said Chaossonic rubbing his shivering hands to together. "I wish the nexus has central heating."

It is cold and barely lit in the room known as the Nexus of Records, a room where the World Makers created to travel through various realms and dimensions. But not every door is open, some were lost, some destroyed, and some are not yet created but are about to in the future. The Nexus is outside the flows of time, the entrances and exits are everywhere and nowhere, making it virtually impossible to enter or leave.

"I know I had to stay in this realm for this version of Naruto, but did it had to be in winter?" said Chaossonic

But while the World Maker complains about the cold, he suddenly head a noise coming from the "M" section of the Nexus. This caught Chaossonic's attention and leers into the distance.

"Who's there?" said Chaossonic as he draws out his cyber katana and heads for M-Section.

He uses the katana's glowing red blade as a torch but held it in the offensive position, for he does not tolerate intruders disturbing the Nexus.

"I warn you, you are not allowed within the Nexus, only the people of my choosing are allowed here." said Chaossonic "Surrender now and I'll be lenient to grant you a painless death."

Suddenly something wisps past the World Maker from behind, Chaossonic turned swiftly to catch the intruder but was too slow.

"Show yourself, damn you!" exclaimed Chaossonic until he heard another noise, a malfunctioning sound, which he widened his eyes in shock from. "That could only mean one thing"

He forgets about the intruder and rushes to the second noise, leading him deep within the M-Section, he dashes pass the corridor of dimensional doorways, all randomly open, closed, destroyed and incomplete. He hastens the pace until he reaches the end of the M-Section.

What lead Chaosonic is room with a disactivated and presumably destroyed dimensional door that was abandoned for so many years. But despite its current condition, the doorway was forcefully open, but only enough for a few people to exit out from.

"But that's impossible" said Chaossonic before shielding his eye when the dimensional door suddenly exploded and reduced to rubble and splinters. "How could it be opened? Access to that dimension was lost and forgotten, Yin's greatest regret which he tried to replicate but only made different versions of it. Not even he could get that door open even with mine and Hakkyou no Yami's help."

Chaosonic approaches the rubble and picks up the sigh of the realm, which was Yinshadow's first creation which he regretted in losing for so many years.

"Maelstrom Overlord, it was Yin's first…" said Chaossonic before turning back "but who pried the door open and entered the Nexus?"

Suddenly he hears another noise sounding like a slammed door, he rushes out of the M-Section and swiftly enters the O-Section. He reached where the noise was heard and now stood I front of the door labelled "Overlord of Gamers: Book 3".

"What is going on?" said Chaossonic before leaving the O-Section and for his main office "This is strange, I got to inform Yin about this"

Meanwhile in Konoha

Back in Konoha but in a random street away where Naruto is now at, but the haze blankets the other streets and causes the villagers to immediately enter their own homes out of fear of that lurks inside the icy haze. But up on the rooftops has very little concern, because a group of 5 oversees the hazy chaos in this cold winter night.

"Oh, how I hated this village, I'd be glad to watch it obliterated to cinders" the middle one from the group, with a voice that belongs to a young male adult in his early 20s. But like the rest, they are wearing concealing armor with darker cowls, making them appear as haunting wraiths in sinister armor. "DO you all know your targets?"

"Hai commander" said the rest of the four. A mixture of male and female but the tone heavily male as the group seems to consist with 4 males and 1 female.

"Good, then kill them and return here at the end of the week, that'll be enough time for us to start our game."

After that, the four from this elusive group vanish in a swirl of leaves, leaving their commander along.

"It's been too long, after surviving a dead world without a master and without a dark kingdom." Said the commander "But with Yami-sama's blessing with this redemption…I will ensure that my master's legacy and memory will life on, and that the glory of Ombré will continue to burn beautifully in this world."

After that, the lone figure vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Shinobi Housing district

A red-haired boy with golden eyes in a brown coat is walking casually in the derelict streets of Konoha's Shinobi district.

"So, this is the age of the Darkborne" said the red-haired boy as he looks up where the Hokage faces (and the Dark Tower) is at view. "I guess I am going to have to meet them here to know what they are like, before the incident." the boy looks at his Event Quest 

**Event Quest Summary: Protecting the parents  
Summary: You have now arrived in the past of your true father, your mission is to protect them from this being that has invaded your world's past**

 **Objective:**

• **Find Hinata Hyūga, Blanc, and Naruto**

• **Find Kaito**

• **Find Chaossonic**

• **Protect Hinata and Naruto from the intruder**

This is going to be interesting 

**End of Chapter**

 **Level 29**

 **HP: 10068**

 **Mana: 13109**

 **Rage: 10478**

 **Chaos: 5751**

 **Void: 5751**

 **Phazon: 187400**

 **INSIGHT: 25**

 **KUNAI: 15/95**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/95**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)-LOCKED**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	2. Phazon Training

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 1

Nexus of Records: Main Office

"Yin, I know you're busy, but we need to talk." Said Chaossonic while writing a letter which he will mail to his friend. He reads out what he is writing out on the letter. "It's about the dimensional door in the M-Section, THAT door you had much regret forgetting and losing access to. It opened, only slightly before crumbling to rubble, but I believe that someone…or a perhaps an unknown number of individuals left that world and are now in the "Overlord of Gamer's Realm. Please come to the Nexus the moment you have this letter. Your friend. Chaossonic."

Chaossonic finished the letter and stamps it with the ink seal of his symbol: the star of Chaos. He rolled it and sealed it with wax which also bears his mark. He waved his hand and the sealed scroll vanished off his desk.

"I hope he gets that letter, who knows what entered that realm" said Chaossonic, fidgeting his hands with worry.

Chaos then looks at the center piece of the main part of the Nexus.

The Lilith Tree, also known as the Genderbending tree where its fruits would transform the consumer to the opposite sex. It once grew proudly in the Dark Gardens of the Dark Tower in Ombré, in the lost and forgotten world of the First Maelstrom Overlord. But Chaossonic as fortunate to get a seed from the mother tree before Yinshadow forgotten his way to enter his first creation. Now it stands 15 metres high and planted deeply in the centre of the Nexus and it remains growning and bearing more fruit that'll never spoil.

 _It has been far too long since the child of the tree was taken from it's main world, they say that this tree was born from the blood of the infamous Demon Lilith in the original Maelstrom overlord universe. This genderbending tree is to show Yin when he lost the incantation that we can't save everyone but we can save at least what we can scrounge up and start anew_

Below it says Lilith's tree. The Tree appears to resemble of a life-like wooden statue of a female demon crucified and fused with the crucifix. Only the top part of the lifelike form is visible while the lower part is fused with the tree's trunk. The arms are the spread-out branches with purple leaves and bearing plump smooth nectarine-like fruit. And the hair and wings are made from purple long and thin leaves you'll find off a Willow Tree.

"Looks the fruits are close to ripen and ready for harvest." Said Chaossonic smiling at this beautiful tree. "Yin would be so proud to once again brew his patented Yuri Wine."

Streets of Konoha: Night

The Wight infestation out on the hazy streets of Konoha are about to diminish, and the haze that surrounds the Gamer Overlord is about to die out.

Naruto has been given help by his 2 demon servants Scanty and Kneesocks who were surprisingly there to aid him, but this still puzzles the Overlord of how they are here in this time, so long before he first met them, in Konoha's Limbo: The Fallen Leaves Abyss.

Not long afterwards, the icy haze slowly dissipates and every wight has been slain. Naruto sighed in relief and discards his Demon's Scar and leans on the wall to keep himself on his feet.

"That was indeed a workout" said Naruto before turning his eyes at the red skinned beauties that assisted him against the cold undead hoard. "But I was lucky to have your assistance, thank you."

"No need to thank you, My lord" said Scanty as her pistols turn into a pair of black erotic panties, she shamelessly wears them but by doing so exposes her sweet red demon ass for the Overlord to personal view at.

"We are here to serve and aid you" said Kneesocks as her scythes revert into a pair of white knee length socks. She slowly and smoothly puts them on, but she must bend down also, teasing the Overlord again with another seductive mooning.

"By Yami, I know they are demons, but do they had to tease me like this."

" **You'll get used to it, especially when they are virgin demonesses…they can get slutty without realizing it"** Jūbi reassures Naruto about the nature of Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Still…" said Naruto before clearing his throat to get the demon sisters' attention "Anyway, who are you here? We haven't met in this time date?"

"Time is irrelevant to us demons" said Scanty "Once a pact or contract is formed, we are bond to serve our masters regardless of the timeline he is currently in."

"So, we are here by your command, Naruto-sama" said Kneesocks

"Hmm, that is surprisingly convenient" said Naruto, liking the idea of Scanty and Kneesocks here regardless of the time before their debut with their master. "Then you may assist me but remain discreet and hidden from the hateful eyes while I make my way to see Kaito."

"What will you want us to do against those pitiful humans that date harm you?" said Scanty

"Don't kill them, that will arouse the presence of either the Censored Justice, the Council or the Hokage himself" said Naruto as he begins his trek to Kaito's location. "But do enjoy yourselves, break them up as much as you can.

Scanty and Kneesocks loved the sound of that, their face express dark, sadistic smiles on their face while their yellow/green eyes flicker with excitement.

"Oh, we will" said Scanty and Kneesocks while merging in the dark.

Naruto makes his way towards his next destination where Kaito is located, the streets are a bit calm now after the haze scared the civilians back indoors. He does not want any more annoyances right now.

Rooftops

What Naruto didn't know is that his battle against the Wights within the haze was observed, for high in the rooftops crouches a mysterious figure in a dark haunting cowl with a hood draped over his head. The stranger was only crouching down to observe the fight but stands up when the Overlord finished and leaves the scene.

"His skills are uncanny, so like him" said the stranger. "Yami-sama was merciful indeed"

But then he suddenly turns to his left side to look behind and noticed that he was been watched.

"Fools who think they can stop me" said the stranger as he finally turns to face an ANBU squad, but he did notice that their mask aren't from the ANBU that serve the Hokage. "and what bigger fools can there be other than the ROOT themselves"

His calm brown eyes leers at the ROOT, who all immediately drawn out their weapons and expected a fight.

"We have sensed a disturbing flow of chakra here, and two other energies co-existing with it." Said one of the ROOT "Tell me, are you a…Gamer?"

The stranger chuckles while looking away to look up at the sky.

"Oh, I am indeed playing a Game" said the stranger "A game I am happy to participate to rekindle my lost and forgotten purpose."

"And what purpose is that?" said a curious ROOT member

The stranger then pulls off his cowl and reveals his chosen Gamer gear. He has a smooth dark full headed helmet with a closed visor that could resemble to a European knight, along with a dark cuirass and pauldrons to match. The armor is made of black iron and it blends well with dark blue body suit, and tunic with black and purple chevrons and a wolf head iron. Strapped onto is back is a longsword with a dozen daggers on his side. He draws the sword from the back holster and grips with both of his leather gloved hands.

"My purpose is to ensure the destruction of Konoha and the reconstruction of my master's dark kingdom" said the stranger

"Intruder is considered a threat, kill him!" said the ROOT commander

The ROOT squad charges at the armored stranger with their tantos, wakizashis or any other weapons they have on them. After hearing the stranger's latest statement, they must slay him for he is a threat to Konoha.

But the stranger is a step ahead and made his first move effectively with one swing of his sword. A few ROOT were slain by that one swing, simply because the strange intruder timed his attack flawlessly. This surprised the rest and halted their charge so that they can jump back and keep their distance, a very wise move considering that they just witnessed.

The stranger chuckled under his metal visor and swiftly tossed a dagger at one of the ROOT who assumed was safe and dropped his guard. The dagger pierced through the gray flak jacket and directly into his heart, that ANBU was dead in a matter of seconds.

"Don't think that you're all safe" said the stranger "You should all know to NEVER drop your guard, even for a second.

The ANBU commander kept calm but the idea of this stranger telling them how to do their job is insulting, especially when they are the most experienced and elite to be chosen in Konoha's ROOT division.

And then the stranger added salt in that wound.

"How about I give you some education on how to be a ninja" said the stranger as he sheathes his sword and poses a few hand signs, but the signs were too face for the ROOT to see clearly, the incredible speed that stranger done with his gloved hands is unseen before, even for High Class Jōnin could have some trouble. **"Dark Haze Jutsu"**

The Rooftops then suddenly engulf by a thick black mist, it completely obscures the ROOT squad's perception.

"Stay on your guard men" said the ROOT commander "We must not let him scare us"

"Oh, *chuckles*" the stranger laughs as the dark mist shrouds him completely. "You should be afraid, always!"

Meanwhile

Naruto has reached his next destination, the path leading to Kaito took him into a vast grassy area surrounded by trees, there is nothing there apart from 3 thick wooden posts and a stone pedestal with a polished kunai shaped stone with a list of many names engraved on it.

Naruto looked around while approaching the polished stone monument, the primordial gems in his gauntlet suddenly starts blinking repeatedly and fast whenever he gets closer. Now close to the monument and the primordial gems are blinking like crazy, as it something about this monument has drawn him to it. The monument is a memorial of the fallen who were trained and appointed Genin in this area, which happens to be one of Konoha's 45 training grounds.

Naruto doesn't have any empathy to share with those who died for Konoha, for he isn't exactly loyal to this damn village that shunned, abused and ostracized him throughout his early childhood. He'd rather watch it crumble and die for all he cares.

"Ok now, Kaito wanted me here but I see nothing to point me to his shrine" said Naruto "So he's hiding it from unwanted attention, meaning there must be clue or a way to reveal the shrine"

Naruto ponders for a moment while standing in front of the memorial until suddenly he felt someone approaching.

"Shit, I must hide" said Naruto as he swiftly but quietly hid into the trees before someone comes to the training ground. He sees someone arrive via Shunshin no jutsu, but due to the clouds partially covering the sky and mostly on the moon, it's hard to figure out who the figure is. The only features are that he has spiky gravity defying hair, tall and has one visible eye. "Who could be up this late?"

The obscured figure slowly approaches the memorial and stands there motionless, Naruto watches to see what else the figure will do.

 _Strange, he couldn't be here just to pay his respects._ thought Naruto while he waits for anything, but as 30 minutes pass and the figure remains standing and motionless, Naruto's patience is starting to grow thin. _Come on, do something or leave already._

20 minutes later, nothing else happens as the figure remains still as a statue.

Another 20 minutes later and yet again nothing, Naruto leans on the highest part of the tree, twirling a shuriken like a fidget spinner to cope with the extended waiting.

This kept on for another 3 ours, and Naruto slowly drifts to sleep. Luckily, he doesn't snore as he is sitting up to prevent any snoring which will alert the figure. Speaking of which, he remains standing in front of the memorial and still motionless.

Now some would say that is creepy, but that because you all don't who that figure is. The clouds suddenly part from the moon, it's silver light beams all over the training ground including the memorial and the figure. The figure is wearing the standard Konoha Jōnin gear, the dark blue body suit with the forest green flak jacket, kunai holster on the left leg, a pair of plated fingerless gloves and toeless shinobi shoes. The figure's face is partially concealed by the facemask covering his lower part from up to his nose, and his left eye is covered by the tilted hitai-ate used as an eyepatch.

While Naruto sleeps, Jūbi kept on eye on the figure incase he spots Naruto. But luckily the caged Biju managed to cast an illusion on Naruto and then used **Observe** on the now revealed figure to see who could be up at this late hour.

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Bio: Well renowned Jōnin of Konoha, dubbed as Copy-Cat Kakashi for his unique abilities to copy and learn his enemy's jutsu instantly. Known to have a vast knowledge of Jutsu and skilled ninja in the world, if he wasn't late on his assignments and his inappropriate taste of literature…you know which.**

Kakashi stares are 2 certain names engraved on the memorial. Those names are very important to him and seeing them fills him with grief which he never shows.

 **Obito Uchiha**

 **Rin Nohara**

"I am sorry my friends, I wish I was strong enough to keep you alive."

The silver haired masked jōnin remains in motionless grief, grief which he's been on for 13 years now. But then, the entire training ground engulfs in a thick black mist, this alerts the Jōnin as he pulls out a Kunai out for defense and turns around to face an arrived threat.

"Still grieving for your fall comrades, Kakashi? How pathetic!"

"Who are you?" said Kakashi, the grieving Jōnin while posing in a defensive stance, he is no stranger to concealing jutsus as he once faced one with the similar technique before.

"I am the remnants of a lost and forgotten world, I came here to restart my duty with another master." The armored stranger that was in battle against the ROOT is now in the training ground, casted this black haze to do battle against Kakashi.

 **Head Remnant of Ombré**

 **Bio: Commander of a group who escaped from a lost and forgotten dimension that was doomed of total oblivion. The Head Remnant is a formidable warrior, but who is he and can he be trusted?**

"A world identical to this one, but with a major difference: This Konoha remains standing."

After hearing this caused Kakashi to lifts his Hitai-ate to reveal his scarred left eye that's closed but opens it up to reveal a complete Sharingan whirling in anger.

"SO, you've come to destroy Konoha, are you working for Orochimaru?" said Kakashi

The Head Remnant suddenly laughs hysterically as if Kakashi told him an extremely funny joke.

"THAT SNAKE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" exclaimed the Head Remnant "I am the commander of the once feared Agents of Ombré, a group of elites chosen to serve the Overlord."

"Overlord?" said Kakashi in confusion but at the same time he remembered something. "I have heard about the Overlords, Jareth…Mateus…the Demon Lord of Nordberg, but they're only stories."

"Oh, they're real, though not my Overlords, but real nonetheless" said the Head remnant of Ombré as he draws out his longsword. "And you're in the way of my master's progress."

"What master?" said Kakashi looking around but sees no one "I don't see anyone.

Luckily Naruto casted his Illusion spell which even the Sharingan couldn't see through, to Kakashi he is completely invisible.

The Head Remnant of Ombré didn't reply, only charge at Kakashi with the intent to kill.

CLANG!

The metallic clang between sword and kunai suddenly woke Naruto up, he nearly fell off the tree, but he managed to hook his legs and hand upside down, staring at the blackened haze blanketing the training area.

"Huh, where did this black mist come from?" said Naruto while hearing echoing clangs from within the haze. "Is someone fighting?"

Naruto then noticed that the haze is shifting away from where the memorial monument is positioned. Naruto is confused at this when the primordial gems on his gauntlet reacts again and draws the Overlord back to the monument. Naruto hasty inspects the monument, if the primordial gems lead him there to find some hidden switch or button that will lead him to Kaito's Phazon Shrine.

After a long but hasty inspection he noticed that there are 2 diamond shaped cavities on the face of the monument, just above the engraved names.

"How did I not notice this before" said Naruto as he place his gauntlet clad hand on the monument face and causes to cavities to glow red and blue. Next, Naruto is suddenly surrounded by a swirling typhoon of red and blue phazon, which then drags him downwards and vanish in a mixed flash of blue and red.

Afterwards, the Black Haze suddenly fades away and the Head Remnant is now crouching on one knee and holding his recently wounded arm.

"Kuso, and I thought the other you were a pain to fight" said the head Remnant

"Enough of this" said Kakashi "I'm taking you in, the **Will of Fire** will not allow more malevolent Gamers to terrorize the village anymore."

"you're too late, this part is already played, and I will wait for another duty for me to serve" said the Head Remnant. "My comrades are already in position, now I have one more quest to do. You'll be seeing me soon, Kakashi Hatake."

After that, the Head Remnant of Ombré left in a swirl of darkness before Kakashi could even get a chance to stop him.

"Parts to play? Duties to serve?" said Kakashi with confusion and concern. "Whatever he's planning, I had to catch him before he'll do more damage in Konoha."

Kakashi dashes after the intruder via Shunshin no jutsu, exiting in a swirl of leaves.

Phazon Shine

Naruto exits through the swirling flash of red and blue, teleported into the secluded location of Kaito's Phazon Shrine. The area of the Shrine is subterranean, surrounded by cold frozen ruins located deep underground. But despite the cold, the phazon is not affected by the temperature and flows freely inside the pools. But Naruto did notice bodies littering on the Shrine floor, frozen corpses of what Naruto assumed to be Wights that he fought before, no lifeless and stiff as they should be to begin with.

Naruto walks pass the frozen corpses and heads to main part of the Shrine, where Kaito is crouching down and panting breathlessly. His sword is planted on the shrine floor and he hold on to keep himself upright due to the fatigue he has gained.

"Damn Wights, this is what I get for relocating in the undercity…but I had no choice in the matter" said Kaito while lifting himself up with his sword as support.

"Pest problem?" asked Naruto as he approaches the Dark Protector of the Phazon Shrine.

"One of the disadvantages of moving here, but it can't be help due to the Censored Justice lurking around Konoha." Said Kaito to Naruto "Anyway, welcome back to my Shrine."

"So, what now?" said Naruto

"For now, this is just the induction of one of your training" said Kaito "You will spend some time here in this Shrine every day, learning new and exciting Phazon Techniques and improving your Phazon capacity need for said techniques."

 **Quest Alert: Kaito's Phazon Training**

 **Learn new Void Phazon Technique**

 **Learn new Chaos Phazon Technique**

 **Improve Phazon Hypermode**

 **Improve Phazon Capacity**

"And what should I do in return for these lessons" said Naruto

"We'll come to that later, it's just a quest but I can wait once your training in here is complete." Said Kaito

"Is that all?" said Naruto

"For now, tonight you should return home and rest." Said Kaito "Your first lesson fill start at noon, and you'll be joined with another student of mine"

"Ok" said Naruto as he makes his leave, "Wow, that was quick."

Naruto left the shrine which returns him back to the training ground. Kaito sighed and dropped to his knees in relief.

"What a night! And it had to be at this time of year too" said Kaito "Naruto's arrival has awoken the old Lich King and now the undercity is infested with Wights. Still…they'll be perfect for training fodder for my students their lesson.

"Sensei, I sensed distress at the Shrine!"

Kaito turns to see a figure in an orange and red space armor with a light green V-shaped visor and an arm cannon on the right forearm.

"It's alright now, Samus" said Kaito "It's just a minor infestation."

"I don't understand why you'd move the Shrine here" said Samus as she removes her helmet to reveal her beautiful face consisted with blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail. "And allowing me on my bounty hunting quests, I should've stayed."

"You have your life ahead of you, Samus" said Kaito "I can't interfere of that. Plus, I understand the meaning of revenge, those Space Pirates took everything from you."

"I still haven't found that Purple bastard" said Samus in pure anger, her hatred of the Space Pirates caused the Phazon to flow through her and accidently set off her arm cannon. The blast ricochets across the shrine but neither moved to dodge it because the ricocheting blast was not in either on its path.

"Samus, please be careful" said Kaito "Don't let your emotions get ahead of you."

"I'm sorry, Sensei" said Samus bowing to Kaito

"It's ok" said Kaito reassuring his student "You get some rest also, you'll start your lessons at noon with another."

"Hai" said Samus as she bows to her master and leaves the Shrine via teleport.

Next day

Naruto has returned to the Phazon Shrine to begin his training at the crack of noon. Naruto is dressed in his hyperactive prankster gear in the hopes of it getting wrecked in the progress.

"Alright Naruto, first part of the lesson is quite simple…get in the pool" said Kaito

"Huh?" said Naruto in confusion

"In order to start learning more techniques, you first need to adapt and expand your Phazon reserves" said Kaito "By getting exposed in the phazon, which is highly dangerous to normal beings, it will flow and fuse into your body to modify said reserves. The source is the best solution, plus it's good for complexion."

Naruto sweat dropped at that last part, but he did remember the first time he took a dip in that glowing blue substance. The sudden surge of power was, though incredible, completely terrifying at first. Don't get me wrong, he has no problem using Phazon since he uses it all the time via **Void Sword** and **Chaos Claws** , but too much would result him going out of control.

"I understand the reluctance, but this is what the training is for" said Kaito "We are here to put your Phazon abilities to its greatest potential. Now please enter the pool."

Naruto sighed at this, he took off his shoes, clothes but left his underwear on and dunk himself into pool of Phazon. The sudden surge of power flows into him and bursts out like a geyser, the sensation is overwhelming, strange and uncomfortable, he isn't pain, but he couldn't help but roar out as the surge is unnatural.

"AGGHHH!" roared Naruto as his skin instantly turns dark blue with glowing blue veins.

"Don't fight it, Naruto!" said Kaito "Let it flow through you, the phazon will modify all your reserves, making the flow more efficient for the use of magic, jutsu and the phazon techniques."

The surge continues for 6 minutes before Naruto keels over and floats on the surface, unconscious with his eyes rolled back. Kaito sighed at this and pulls Naruto out.

"Come on, what kind of Overlord falls unconscious from only 6 minutes worth of power?" said Kaito sighing with disappointment. "This is going to be a long event quest."

But Naruto's first attempt was not in vain though, without both of their knowledge, a message box appears for only Naruto (and Jūbi) to see.

 **CHAOS INCREASED: 5751 6825**

 **VOID INCREASED: 5751 6825**

 **INSIGHT INCREASED: 25 30**

Jūbi chuckles at this and smirked with delight.

" **Not a bad start, but looks like Naruto-kun will have to keep going if he wants to gain more power"** said Jūbi **"This is just the beginning"**

Training Session: Kaito

Jūbi was right, the training has just begun, for Kaito barely scrapped the surface on what he's teaching the Overlord. After bathing into Phazon, Naruto practice each of his current techniques for an hour, following with some basic warm ups, exercise and sparring with Kaito.

Days has past and the same routine continues, but in some days, Naruto is joined in with Kaito's other student Samus Aran, who train in her black sports top that reach up her neck but leaves her stomach exposed, along with a pair of tight shorts that hug her ass nicely. Naruto finds this distracting and unfair against sparring, much to Samus's amusement. But Kaito shook his head at this and mentally accused Samus for teasing with the Overlord.

"Seriously Samus, you had to wear THAT in the training?" said Kaito still shaking his head.

"It helps with my training; the Zero suit does have it's limits. A cost for modesty" said Samus

 _I hardly call the Zero Suit modest if it hugs her frame well_ thought Kaito sweat dropping at Samus's reasons for wearing her black sports gear.

The days of training increases further, but progress has been made on the young Overlord.

 **CHAOS INCREASED: 6825 7245**

 **VOID INCREASED: 6825 7245**

The days has been kind now for Naruto, he is gaining tolerance to the overwhelming surge while bathing in Phazon. The warm up made him more limber and flexible, the exercises helped gain stamina and strength. Plus, sparring against Samus in her erotic choice of training gear helped feel comfortable with the opposite sex. He may appear 11 but he's still mentally a pubescent teen.

But Naruto managed to be creative with the Phazon and the Rasengan, creating 2 types of Phazon Rasengan techniques that showed devastating results.

 **Void Rasengan Unlocked**

The Void Rasengan is infused with blue Void Phazon, the swirling orb of chakra and Void Phazon causes instant Frostbite when it strikes an enemy, then the swirling force tears the frozen for into sharp hail and launches at anything in its path as projectiles. Simply kill one, maim the rest.

 **Chaos Rasengan Unlocked**

The Chaos Rasengan is infused with red chaos Phazon, the swirling orb of chakra and Chaos Phazon will heat up the victim when in contact, boils the blood until it reaches the highest temperature as possible until the victim explodes, the boiling blood and visceral would scorch and burn anyone who is near…except for Naruto as the phazon from the attach would not harm him.

Naruto is please with his progress, but his training is not yet over. For he has a lot to do and yet to prove he has mastered the Phazon within him.

Phazon Shrine

Naruto continues his training by bathing into the phazon once again. But this time the surge is now welcoming to Naruto while he shows his calm expression on his face.

"I see you're enjoying yourself" said Kaito standing by the edge of the Phazon pool

"Can't a person enjoy working?" said Naruto "Overlording is work and I love it."

"True, but you should relax too much" said Kaito "You're still at average level and have much to proceed in"

"I know but let me have this ok?" said Naruto as he enjoys his Phazon Bath.

 _Jeez, when did my Shrine become his personal bathhouse?_ Thought Kaito scratching his messy silver hair. _Then again, I could go for a nice hot bath and some Sake myself._

Meanwhile

The Head Remnant of Ombré walks across a short corridor leading to a dark room with very little light. Inside the room are 4 hooded figures each certain ninjas they held captive.

Ibiki Morino, Special Jōnin and Chief Interrogator of Konoha's T&I Department. This tall and badly scarred man in a black trench coat and bandana style hitai-ate is gagged and heavily chained as he was quite a formidable shinobi to face.

Hayate Gekkō, a sickly but skilled Jōnin specialized in Kenjutsu. Unfortunately for him his illness became his downfall and was bonded easily by his captor.

Hizashi Hyūga, part of the Side Branch of the Hyūga Clan and Identical Twin of the Hyūga's current Patriarch. His captor somehow used the Caged Bird seal branded on his forehead against him and gotten himself caught.

And Yūgao Uzuki, an ANBU official with long purple hair and brown eyes that betrayed no emotion.

The Head Remnant paces back and forth while leering at the 4 prisoners, then he looks up at his 4 Remnants.

"You have done well, though it took you a while to achieve them" said the Head Remnant

"They weren't easy to get by" said the 3rd Remnant, the one standing behind Hizashi

"The I&T Department is high on security, sneaking in and out is not easy" said the 1st Remnant

"Hayate is bedridden and not in the right condition to move" said the 2nd Remnant

"And Yūgao was out on mission, I had to wait for her to report the mission and ready to be exposed." Said the 4th Remnant.

"Well you didn't have to wait for a very long time" said the 3rd Remnant "He's always by Hiashi's side, plus his son doesn't seem to leave his side. Clingy brat, I'd say."

"Don't you speak about my son like that, bastard!" exclaimed Hizashi until he suddenly yelled in pain, as if brain is on fire.

"We did not grant you permission to speak!" said the 3rd Remnant as his left hand poses a hand sign, triggering the caged bird seal on Hizashi's forehead.

"Peace, my friend" said the Head Remnant holding out his hand to halt the 3rd Remnant from harming Hizashi even more. "I want them all in good condition for our ritual. We are just missing one vital piece."

"Your target, commander?" said the 4th Remnant

"Precisely, winter term is almost over and that is when I'll strike" said the Head Remnant smirking under his helmet. "We must get this done before the academy's next term starts."

Next day

Naruto resumes with his training in the Phazon Shrine, now he is training to improve the Phazon Hypermode while using the Wights as targets. The flow of Phazon is much greater now that he charges in with fury in his Sharingan active eyes. Also, by using Hypermode, this caused the Susanoo to be active, only taking form of the upper skeleton partially wearing armor of an Overlord.

The outburst of Phazon skyrocketed beneath Konoha, causing a tremor which will no doubt cause panic to the masses. But the real damage is caused at the undercity itself, causing more wights to spawn through retaliation.

That only continued the Overlord's fun, more fodder to waste and practice his Phazon Hypermode. But sadly, the fun is about to end as the Hypermode, though it's timespan increased from many days of training, finally reached its limit.

The undead masses slowly advance to attack and Naruto is ready and eager.

"Come on then!" said Naruto drawing out **Demon's Scar** and the Saw Cleaver.

Kaito watches Naruto battle against the Wights in the undercity, the shrine oversees the frozen ruins on a subterranean hill, 30 meters high with a 45-degree slope that's encased in frost and ice. Climbing up the hill would be considered impossible due to ice's slippery surface with the steep angle of the slope. It would require either Void or Chaos Phazon to help climb up. Void would shift the icy slop to form flat surfaces to climb up while Chaos Phazon would thaw the slope and make it easy to climb the hill.

Regardless, Naruto is will having fun after many days training in the Shrine, though the training itself is also fun for Naruto.

Kaito right now sits near the edge of the slope with a gourd of sake to enjoy, for he is also having a break.

"Ah, that's good Sake" said Kaito

" **Kaito"**

"Huh?" said Kaito as he heard a disembodied voice, but the voice is familiar to him.

"Yin, what can I do for you." Said Kaito

" **I am arranging a meeting at the Nexus, it's important"**

"Sure" said Kaito as he stands up and turns to Samus. "Samus, keep an eye on the Overlord. I'll be back in a moment."

"Hai" said Samus, doing some yoga in her black training gear. She is currently bending down and her arms reach down to her feet, luckily Naruto is downhill of he'd be blushing madly because the yoga position has her ass sticking out and hugging tightly on her shorts.

Kaito rolled at this and vanishes via teleportation.

"Hey Naruto, you want to do some Yoga with me?" said Samus "It'll help make you limber."

"I'll be up in a minute!" Naruto shouts from below, currently slaying Wights that have him flanked but this doesn't bother him. "I'm still busy down here."

Nexus of Records: M-Section

Kaito instantly arrived at the Nexus and rushes to the M-Section. After rushing through the long corridor filled with doors he reaches the end to meet up with noticed Chaossonic and another figure in black pants and a hooded jacket with his back turned to stand by a pile of rubble.

" **My…greatest work, and my deepest regret"** the Hooded figure kneeling down to grab a handful of rubble and leans his forehead on it. **"I thought the Nexus would keep it safe when I couldn't venture through this door. And you said that someone exited it?"**

"That's right" said Chaossonic "The Dimensional door was open ajar, enough for a few to leave that world before the door crumbles." With a fist clench as that was basically the first world that YinShadow and Chaossonic meet and started their friendship.

" **Has there been any other doors opened?"**

"Not that I know of, no" said Chaossonic

YinShadow ponders at this and sighs irritably, he hates it when things aren't clear for him to foresee.

" **Well I wouldn't worry about it. My foresight sometimes acts as a warning for me it something would pose a real threat."**

"That's good to hear" said Kaito "Well I best head back to the Shrine and continue my training with the Overlord."

"Let me know when you're done, I might have some useful skills to train him" said Chaossonic

Chaossonic and Kaito make their leave of the M-Section, but Yinshadow remains, he feels slightly nervous as if he is hiding something.

 _ **I can't let them get involved with this, I figured that the surviving Agents of Ombré would escape their dimension with the help from Yami. But I fear that there is someone else who escaped, but by another person.**_

Yinshadow waves his hand in the air to create a scrying portal, a type of portal for watching over things that might catch his interest.

The vision he sees now is of Shirou at the Gates of Hell, trying to gather information from Rodin, but the barkeeper isn't going to give any up for free.

"Sorry pal, you can't expect me to cough up valuable info about paying for it." Said Rodin "And your currency isn't worth shit for the next 30 years."

"Come on, I'm not familiar with this version of Konoha" said Shirou desperately. "I need to reach Naruto and Hinata before the Ainsworths do. Plus, I need to speak with the Wordmakers at the Nexus, and rumors say that you know where the Nexus is located."

"Well I need a way to get sell and restock my wares" said Rodin "Look, if you're willing to do some odd jobs for me, I might consider telling you everything you need to know. So…you interested?"

Shirou sighed at this while holding his head with annoyance.

"Fine, if it will help me get to Naruto, Hinata, and Chaossonic-sensei the better though if it is a cooking job I will have to warn you I am a pretty good cook that can rival a lot of cooking chiefs and that can satisfy even the King of Knight's appetite." Shirou said with a smile remembering about his main servant Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights and gender bent King Arthur in this universe.

"Well then I might take your word on it."

 _ **I don't know much about young Shirou's reign as Overlord, I assigned Chaos to watch over his part in the timeline since he knows about his Original counterparts. But it does peak my interest on what king of Overlord he'll end up being. I'm not sure if he can be trusted around Naruto, but I always believe Chaos's words against my own and trust him to watch him.**_

Yinshadow swipes his hand once more at the scrying portal and now it shows the vision of the Remnants of Ombré and the Head Remnant has just arrived with a prisoner of his own. A young man in his 20s with brown hair in an upwards spiky ponytail and a thing scar running across his nose.

 _ **The Agents of Ombré however I can trust, they were loyal to their past Overlord in their realm and they'll be perfect to serve Naruto in this realm.**_

The Head Remnant has returned to the Remnants and their hostages, he has brought a hostage of his own.

"Everyone brings your sacrifices" said the Head Remnant

The Remnants of Ombré drag their prisoners towards the center of the dark room where a skylight beams down to what reveals to be a ring of sacrificial tables with a stone post and manacles in the center. The Remnants each place the prisoners on the table and restrains them, ready for the ritual, Ibiki, Hayate, Hizashi and Yūgao try to break free but the restraints are too strong.

"We are ready, Commander" said the 2nd Remnant

"Good, we'll start when Yami-sama wills it" said the Head Remnant as he kept his Prisoner, Iruka Umino on hold by the blade pressing his neck. "It's not yet time."

Yinshadow snaps his fingers and the portal closes after it's finished its purpose.

 _ **This is indeed troublesome, to think that a group of unexpected figures would come here when the possibility of time travel is at its greatest. Now that future threats lead by HIM would make things complicated. I hope you know what you're doing Yami, we can't have another incident like at Tari.**_

Yinshadow frowned and takes his leave, his job at the Nexus is done and he must go.

 _ **Especially at what's about to happen.**_

Meanwhile

Waiting by a random street in Konoha are 2 people. The First person is a young man with blueish hair, blue eyes and is wearing whar resembles a brown school uniform. He crosses his arms and leans on the wall impatiently, drumming his knuckles with his fingers as he tries not to lose his temper.

"Yangsun is late, Angelica." Said the blue haired male. "He told us to meet here, and he's not here!"

The person he was talking to is a beautiful busty blond pigtail woman, wearing a frilly white blouse with a leather belt around her waist with a small rectangular holster, and along black skirt with a pair of white boots. Her eyes are blue with barely any emotions shining on them, as if she's human at all.

"You sure it was wise to leave Beatrice and Erika at our own time where the Overlord can get him?"

The person now called Julian then said "If I know the Forger Overlord, he will make sure his family will be safe. Which in fact he followed us here. And remember, it was Darius who told them to not come since Yangsun made an alliance with him to make sure they will be protected in case any of the Forger's minions attack."

"It is still a waist as Beatrice can use the power of the half god half giant Magni and Erika could use Pandora's." Angelica replied.

"ENOUGH," Julian replied quickly to silence the woman. He snarled in anger but composes himself. _Never again with Beatrice. I am never going to let her die again, and Erika does not want her to suffer just as the Darkborne and the previous Overlords did to our family. The Overlords cause pain and torment throughout the multiverse, they are the reason why the world might end under their rule and I have to put an end on them before the damage begins._

Suddenly a light portal appeared revealing 2 more figures, one was a person with pale skin, raven hair that resembles the end of a duck, a pair of onyx black eyes with heavy bags around them to show prolong torment, trauma and deep loss. He is wearing a pair of blue hakama pants with one of the legs torn in half and with some scorch marks, along with a tattered gray top with a high color and a warn off symbol that's hard to figure out…but to anyone guess it could be a red and white fan.

The other person however is hard to figure out as the light emitting from him is to bright to get any features apart from the fact he appears to be wearing a white hooded cowl and sometime of Asian style armor, the light makes it hard to make any comparison.

 _ **YangSun, a Yin should always have a Yang. My exact opposite, a visionary of the Light, cleaner of worlds, defender of Originality and a sucker of any form of justice that dominates society. So, in short, a goddamn goody-goody.**_

"Your late Yangsun," said Julian before turning to the other stranger. "And who is he?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, former commander and last survivor of the Rise of the Leaf Resistance. I was at the verge of defeat and death against the Overlord when Yangsun came to recruit me before purging the corrupt world that was my home. Apparently, I am now a remnant of my world, without a home, friend, family and my Beloved Sakura-Chan" 'Sasuke' said sadly.

"I did not ask for your pitiful life story, only your name." said Julien

"Show some respect, he had to watch his world be purged from the corruption of evil." YangSun with a light concealed frown which shut Julian up. "From now on he will go by the name Saigo no Ha, the Last Leaf as a homage to his fallen comrades and his version of this village. The reason why I brought him is because he is needed to take care of the other remnants who escaped my purification, I cannot do it myself as my vast powers have its drawbacks and draw the attention of… **HIM.**

I normally would bring Eon here for this situation, but sadly he's got his own problems, something about hoping to prevent it from happening but it is right now nothing important."

"So, what now?" said Julian

"You all know your missions, I must leave now before my Dark Half notices my pure bright presence." Said YangSun before vanishing in a flash of light.

Saigo and Julian look at each other indifferently but both walk off, Angelica follows Julian.

"The sooner we finish this, the better we return."

"You mean you'll return, I have nothing left" said Saigo as he pulls out a warm off ANBU style mask with leafy vine engravings.

"Tell me something, were you always an Emo or just act that way to PISS ME OFF?!" exclaimed Julian

What they didn't notice is that Kaito was around and got curious, he eavesdropped over the corner but is not sure what is going on. He was only making his way back to the Shrine as he used too much Phazon to teleport himself to the Nexus but not enough to return.

"Ok that was strange" said Kaito "I swore that guy looked like an older Sasuke"

Unfortunately, Kaito couldn't hear what they just said as something was keeping them mute from unwanted attention.

"Oh well, I'm sure its nothing" said Kaito as he casually walks through the night. "Still it is a pleasant night out, cold though."

While Kaito walks, he unaware that he is being watched until a few minutes later. This made Kaito suspicious and carefully reaches for his sheathed sword.

"You want hide from me, assassin." Said Kaito "If it's either that whore or my bastard brothers who sent you to kill me. You should know that I am not so easy to kill."

He instantly turns to face his pursuer until he widens his eyes at who is looking at.

A figure in a black version of Samus's power suit put more sleeker with glowing blue highlights, aims its arm cannon at Kaito.

"It's you" said Kaito as a stray tear seeps out from his eye.

And not a second too soon, the strange armored figure fires a glow ball of energy which is heading towards Kaito.

 **End of Chapter**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 29**

 **HP: 10068**

 **Mana: 13109**

 **Rage: 10478**

 **Chaos: 7245**

 **Void: 7245**

 **Phazon: 187400**

 **INSIGHT: 30**

 **KUNAI: 15/95**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/95**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)-LOCKED**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	3. Enrolling to the Academy

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 2

With Kaito

Kaito didn't stall when the mysterious armored figure fires at him, he blocks the incoming shot with his sword and deflects it into the sky before it explodes 25 feet into the sky, like a cyan firework.

"Wait, stop this, please" Kaito begs to his attacker. "It's me"

But his attack did not response and aims its arm cannon at him, charging another attack. Kaito bit his lower lip at this, as a rational thought is telling him something he does not want to do.

"Damn it all, I swear that you'll suffer for this Yubel!" exclaims Kaito as he charges at his attacker.

Kaito begrudgingly charges to attack, he slid low the moment the energy shot was fired, and he dodges it with ease. Kaito then swings his sword and destroys the arm cannon so that no more shots can he fired at him.

The armoured figure jumped back from this and removes the damaged part of the cannon. The arm cannon shifts and modifies until it's become a rocket launcher. It aims at Kaito and fires a rocket; the rocket launches but Kaito misses while the rocket hits a nearby house.

BOOM

Kaito pays no attention to the destruction the rocket caused, for he must stay focused on surviving the battle he is now in a middle of. A battle he does not want to be in, ever.

More rockets were fired but once again Kaito dodges them again, resulting in more explosions on the streets, forming fires and smoke which will undoubtedly alert everyone in Konoha.

 _I better leave or all of Konoha will be here_ thought Kaito, unfortunately that thought of concern got him distracted when another rocket was fired and finally made it's mark.

BOOM!

AGH!" exclaimed Kaito as he collapses on the floor, the rocket would normally blow up a person but it the only damage it caused on the dark protector is horrible scorches on his clothes and parts of his body. "*cough* damn it, Yubel must've gave you stronger rockets to use against me. How cruel of her to sent you to kill me."

The dark armored assassin modifies its arm cannon and aims it point blank at the fallen Kaito.

"Go on, finish me off" said Kaito with defeat in his voice.

The Dark Armored figure hesitates for a moment, which Kaito noticed. But before Kaito could speak, an array of blades flies towards the stranger and caused it to jump back.

"Huh?" said Kaito as he turns to see where those flying blades are coming from. There stands a strange boy with auburn hair and golden eyes, a pair of daggers with a Yin-Yang design.

"Begone, puppet of Yubel" said the red-haired boy as he tosses his daggers at the dark armoured figure, forcing it to retreat.

"Wait, don't go!" said Kaito as he tries to get up but is too injured to get up. "Xion!"

Kaito's pleas only reach deaf ears as the dark armored figure didn't respond, much to Kaito's dismay as he drops on all fours, grit his teeth to stifle an angry roar. He then angrily turns to the boy and glares at him.

"Who the hell are you?" exclaimed Kaito

"No time, I need to get you back to the Nexus" said the boy "Chaossonic will explain"

"Chaos?" said Kaito as the boy mentioned his fellow world maker. But before he would ask more questions, the Dark Protector collapses and falls unconscious.

Meanwhile

Naruto and Samus are in a middle of a friendly spar when Samus suddenly stops with a expression of worry and dread on her face.

"Samus?" said Naruto noticing the look on his sparing partner's face. "What's wrong?"

"I sensed a disturbance; my Master is not conscious" said Samus "Something's gone wrong."

"Do you want us to stop and check on him?" said Naruto

"no, your Phazon training is important" said Samus "Disregarding my master's status, you must be ready."

"But what of Kaito?" said Naruto

"My master has friends, they'll help him" said Samus "I'm sure of it."

Nexus

Chaossonic is in the middle of arranging scrolls and books containing dark tales, some told and untold. While he's busy, he didn't notice that the Nexus is gaining a new quest.

"You shouldn't be here, Shirou" said Chaossonic while putting away a few more scrolls and books, not turning away to see Shirou with an unconscious Kaito over his shoulders.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Chaos-san?" said Shirou "If I hadn't come, Kaito would've died"

"Don't confuse Kaito with any of those feeble mortals" said Chaossonic as he finished arranging a shelf and turns to properly greet the auburn-haired teen. "but you do make a fair point, thank you for saving him."

"You know I have to save him, he's crucial to both of our objective" said Shirou

"And I thought you came to save him out of the goodness of your heart." Said Chaossonic with an amusing sarcastic tone.

"I have no goodness, Overlords aren't good, kind or heroic" said Shirou darkly as he remembered of the past lie he lived before discovering his true destiny.

Chaossonic laughs amusingly at Shirou while patting his shoulder.

"This is why I like you, kid" said Chaossonic. "Anyway, I think I can guess why you are here."

"Hai, Julien Ainsworth is here" said Shirou frowning at the name. "And I must stop him from interfering with…"

"Ok, no need to go on, I'm fully aware" said Chaossonic "My skills of prediction do not compare that of YinShadow's but I know about your connection with the Ainsworth family. Bastards, the lot of them especially Darius Ainsworth. That fool is no different than Zouken Matou, that maggot infested creep *shudder*." Chaos then spat on the ground since he has a huge hatred to the two, but he couldn't help but shudder in disgust about the latter for remembering what he is now.

"Don't remind me, they made my adoptive little sister Miyu and my first mistress Sakura Matou suffer." said Shirou disgusted with what those two old bastards did to some of his loved ones "So will you help me?"

"As much as I want to kick the living shit out of Julian Ainsworth, but unfortunately my schedule is full up. I'm at neck's length of work here in the Nexus, plus I must pay my part in this event with Naruto."

"I understand, I can wait…beside I must return to the Gates of Hell and start my other quest out of Konoha."

"Rodin made you pay for telling you the Nexus's location, did he?" said chaossonic

"Hai" said Shirou "anyway, please think about it, ok?"

"I'll see if I can squeeze our appointment in" said Chaossonic. "Oh, before you go I need to give you some things." Chaos then brought out a pack of what look like tarot cards only instead of the normal tarot cards it had what looked like classes on them

"The Ainzworth cards?"

"A different version of them ones that I made since you did use one to fight the Ainzworths I am giving you some more incase. Archer (this card you are familiar with), Saber, Ruler, Avenger, and … Assassin

"Why did you nearly stop at assassin?" Shirou asks when the worldmaker hesitated to speak of the Assassin class.

"Trust me" said Chaossonic with a grim expression. "You will see what I mean Shirou."

"Thanks" said Shirou he then took the pack while leaving the Nexus.

"Now then…" said Chaossonic as he turns to an unconscious Kaito lying on the floor. "What am I going to do with you?"

Next day

With the help from Chaossonic, Kaito is fully recovered and returns to his Shrine to supervise Naruto's training. The Dark Protector's thoughts are troubled from last night's attack by the Dark Armoured figure whom he claims to be Xion, his believed to be dead sister/wife.

 _The nerve of her, to use my beloved whom I mourn against me_ thought Kaito while watching Naruto spar with his student. _No, don't dwell on the past. Chaos is right, it's just some sick trick Yubel has played to demoralize me._

(Flashback: yesterday)

"Wakey, wakey!" said Chaossonic tapping Kaito's face to wake him, all wounds are healed and believed that Kaito has rested enough. "Oi! Wake up! Yin is posting a new fic."

"Huh?" said Kaito as he starts to wake up and finds himself within the Nexus "How did I get here?"

"Never mind how you got here, tell me how you hurt so easily" said Chaos crossing his arms. "Seriously, you're a world maker and the Dark Protector. How can you get hurt so easy, how embarrassing?"

"You weren't there, so back off!" exclaimed Kaito

"Whoa, easy I was only kidding" said Chaossonic holding his hands up in defense. "I already know, but I want to hear it from you, ok?"

Kaito groaned with annoyance at Chaossonic at his inappropriate teasing and sighed.

"You should know well how many battles I fought in my time and what scars I got from them." Said Kaito "But the one scar that hurts so much is the one on my heart."

"Oh jeez, not this again" said Chaossonic rolling his eyes at Kaito. "Look, Xion is dead you got to accept it."

"Then explain to me why I fought an assassin in HER armour?"

"Yubel is a sick bitch, she thought it'd be funny for her to mess with your head" said Chaossonic "Many sadistic assholes use that technique, even I do it"

Kaito frowns at this, but he may have a point. Yubel is cruel to use that cowardly trick on him and not face him like a warrior.

"Look, don't let Yubel get to you. When the time is right, you'll give that bitch what's coming to ya and avenge your family" said Chaossonic as reassures Kaito with a pat on the back. "Just don't drop your guard down this time, alright?"

"Alright" said Kaito

"Good, you best return to your shrine and continue your duty as a Sensei" said Chaossonic "I'll be waiting for mine to start when he arrives as he needs my knowledge to help his goddess get more powerful. Especially since I his son is also my student."

"His son?"

"you already meet him, his name is Shirou Emiya or as I prefer to call him Shirou Uzumaki."

Kaito nods at this and takes his leave.

(End of Flashback)

Kaito sighed and rubbed his head with annoyance, the incident with whom he believed to be Xion is giving him a migraine, and the fact that training underground is not helping and the thing about him meeting Naruto's son raises even more questions.

He stands up and spoke up to his 2 students.

"Time to put this training on hold" said Kaito "Naruto, you've been out of Konoha surveillance for too long that will bring the Hokage AND the Censored Justices' attention. You need to be seen and survive in the village for a while."

Naruto frowned at this, he doesn't like the idea of being exposed and being a walking target by those spiteful villagers. Not only that, Naruto grew suspicious about this and leers discreetly at Kaito, but Kaito noticed the leer but ignores it. Wishing not to antagonize the Overlord and jeopardize the event quest bestowed by Yami.

"Is this about last night?" said Naruto

Kaito retorted by that the turns to Naruto

"What do you mean?" said Kaito, trying to play ignorant.

"Last night, Samus sensed something is wrong and believed you were in danger." Said Naruto

 _Damn it, I forgot that Samus's Phazon Sensitivity_ Kaito mentally cursed, he sighed at this and turns to Naruto once more.

"The suspension of our training has nothing to do with that, what I say about you being unseen for too long is true." Said Kaito "DO not forget, the Censored Justice does not know that you're a Gamer or have knowledge of Darkborne yet. This gives you the advantage, but to maintain that advantage you must be witnessed out on the streets daily as possible."

"Even if it meant getting hunted by those bastards without fighting back?" said Naruto

"I am sorry, but those are the conditions of the quest" said Kaito

Naruto groans at this and tries not to lose his temper.

 _I'm starting to HATE this quest, especially when I'm wearing THIS GARBAGE!_ Thought Naruto angrily as he is still wearing that horrendous orange tracksuit. But he remembered that he has other objective in his quest, so he might go do one of them instead.

"Ok fine, but this better be worth it" said Naruto before leaving the shrine.

"Trust me it will" said Kaito before Naruto finally leaves the shrine. He then turns to his student, who is stood still and silent for a while. He appreciates the patience from Samus. "I have a mission for you Samus."

"What is it?" said Samus

Konoha

Naruto sighs inwardly while walking the streets of Konoha, once again getting not do discreet glares from the villages, and he can sense very discreet spying from the ANBU hidden in alleyways and rooftops but he remains nonchalant while walking the streets.

"Demon scum!" exclaims a random village who thought it was smart to jeer at Naruto and throw a throw at him. Naruto took the hit that struck his temple, but no pain was felt on him and a small bleeding cut is gained.

 _You saw who threw that?_ Thought Naruto to Juubi

" _ **Hai"**_ said Juubi angrily _**"You want me to inform Naomi-chan?"**_

 _No, remember the quest_ thought Naruto. _Let either Scanty or kneesocks punish the bastard._

Speaking of which, the demon sisters saw the minor attack on Naruto and they saw the bastard that had the gall to wound him. Thankfully for their demonic status they are hidden of the plains of limbo and are now on pursuit for the bastard village. Waiting for the right moment to drag him into limbo and have their cruel inhumane fun.

No one will ever miss him. Well…apart from his friends and family, but who gives a fuck?

" _ **Forgive me for being ignorant, but where are we going?"**_

 _I need to do something, and I thought this might be the right time._ thought Naruto before he accidently bumped into someone. "Er…sorry"

Naruto didn't bother looking at who he accidently bumped to, if he did he would notice that whom he bumped is Saigo no Ha, the Last Leaf. Saigo, in a convincing disguise took a quick glance and discreetly glares at Naruto.

"No you're not, Naruto" said Saigo as his onyx black eyes flashed an Eternal Mangeykyo Sharingan for a brief moment, resulting in blood seeping from his eyes. "But you will be."

Hokage Tower: Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi is in the middle of his ridiculous pile of paperwork, signing and stamping repeatedly, trying not to lose his temper after being the Sandaime Hokage for 40 years and 11 more years after his successor died which forced him out of retirement. No rest for poor old Sarutobi, and no one yet worthy to be the Godaime to take his place.

 _And I be darned than let Danzō-baka be Hokage_ thought Sarutobi snarling at his old rival. _I know what he did, plus Orochimaru's gone crazy and traitor. I need a proper candidate, so I can return to blissful retirement._

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Yes?" said Sarutobi as the door opens to reveals to be Mrs. Deggle, the Secretary "What is it, Mrs. Deggle?"

"A Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you" said Mrs. Deggle with an uncomfortable look on her face..

"Oh right, let him in them" said Sarutobi

"H-Hai" said Mrs. Deggle still trying to look calm but failed. "The Hokage will see you now"

"Thank you" said Naruto as he enters the office, he took a quick glance at the secretary, noticing her hateful glare at him. But that doesn't bother him as he remembered what cruel fate befalls her. _Can't wait to see that again._

" _ **Scare her the fuck out of the window"**_ said Juubi, which she at which Naruto laugh inwardly.

 _Shh, shh, please I'm trying to be serious for this meeting._ Thought Naruto trying not to smile or laugh, but the Hokage noticed this.

"Something funny, Naruto?" said Sarutobi "You mind sharing the joke with me."

"Oh...er, this is was just trying hold my excitement, that's all" said Naruto quickly making an excuse, fortunately his **Silver Tongue** skill made it convincing. "You see, the reason I came here is because I wanted to enroll for the Shinobi Academy."

"So, you want to become a ninja?" said Sarutobi "Makes sense, considering you being Hokage and all that."

"Y-Yeah, dattebayo" said Naruto smiling at the Hokage, but deep inside he feels himself cringe at his verbal tick. _Oh Yami, I feel dirty saying that._

" _ **It's ok, I'm here"**_ said Jūbi

Naruto smiled calmly by that and continues.

"Not just that, due to my…reputation around Konoha." Said Naruto, trying to refer about being hated in Konoha without exposing the reason why. "It would by doubtful to get any civilian work in the village."

"Makes sense" said Sarutobi, feeling guilty now. _He makes a fair point, they all know about the Kyūbi inside him disregarding the law I enforced just after that incident. Ususually wise coming from Naruto, but it looks like he's maturing._

"It would be understanding, and I would be happy to enroll you to the academy." Said Sarutobi as he rummages for something in the pile of paperwork. "Let's see…there we go."

 **Academy Application Papers Obtained**

"Just fill in the paper and present it to chinning Iruka Umino at the academy." Said Sarutobi "He's the one with the scar across his nose."

Naruto remembers Iruka, the man who passed him but only out of pity when Mizuki exposed the reason of Konoha hatred of him. After that, Naruto has mixed opinions of the chunnin.

"Thanks, I'll fill it up immediately" said Naruto as he takes his leave until suddenly the door knocks again by Mrs. Deggle

"Hokage-sama, Hizashi Hyūga is here to see you."

"He must be here on Hiashi's behalf" said Sarutobi "Let him in"

The door opens and Hizashi enters, this man looks identical to the current Hyūga patriarch, but he is wearing the standard Jōnin uniform and Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Hokage-sama, I am here to pick up the application papers for Hiashi-san" said Hizashi bowing to the Hokage, he then sees Naruto nods at him. "Good afternoon, Young Uzumaki."

Naruto was brought back by Hizashi's greetings, normally Hyūgas wouldn't bother greet anyone outside their clan apart from the Hokage, and the elders.

"G-Good afternoon" said Naruto, still unsure about Hizashi

" _ **Hmmm, interesting"**_ said a rather suspicious Jūbi

 _What, what is?_ Thought Naruto to Jūbi

" _ **I'll tell you later"**_ said Jūbi

"Ah, there you are, Hizashi" said Sarutobi as he gives Hizashi an application paper. "I just hope young Hinata will be fine in the academy."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine" said Hizashi chuckling at the Hokage "I may look identical to Hiashi, But I am not like him. The clan segregation is nonsense if you ask me."

"Hai, I still don't believe that Tobirama-sensei approved it" said Sarutobi "I wish I could abolish that law."

"Hokage's word is law and it can't be unmade" said Hizashi shrugging his shoulders.

"If that were true, I wouldn't be doing paperwork" said Sarutobi until he noticed Naruto still in the office. "Is there something else you want, Naruto?"

"No, no I'm fine" said Naruto as he is about to leave.

"I best be off too" said Hizashi as he pockets the papers. "I best return or Hiashi will lose his temper and activate my seal to punish me."

With that, Naruto and Hizashi left the office at the same time, leaving the poor Hokage to deal with the thrice grown paperwork.

"What the…when did it get that big?" said Sarutobi in shock at the immense size of paperwork he must do.

With Naruto

Naruto left the Hokage Tower while with Hizashi Hyūga of the Hyūga Side Branch. Naruto doesn't know much about the segregation of the Hyuugas and normally he doesn't care about it. But what's strange is that Hizashi was not hostile to him like the rest of the Konohites, be them ninja or citizen.

Naruto is now suspicious, only his allies were respectful to him and Hizashi is not one of them.

"So…" said Hizashi, breaking the awkward silence between them while they conveniently walk on the same path. "You're going to the same academy as Hinata-chan, eh?"

"Obviously, there is only one academy" said Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Hizashi rubbing his head sheepish. "Not use to talking someone outside the clan."

"Well you best not get use it around me." Said Naruto frowning "I'm the most hated boy in this village"

"Oh don't exaggerate, not EVERYONE hates you" said Hizashi

"Give them time, when they discover the truth about me" said Naruto darkly.

"Which one?" said Hizashi "You the truth about the demon inside you, or the fact that you're Yami's champion."

Naruto widens his eyes at this and tackles Hizashi into the back alley and held him down with a kunai on the neck. Hizashi merely chuckles at this with his Byakugan active, meeting with Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Ha ha ha, you're just like him." Said Hizashi before poofing into smoke and reappear behind Naruto.

"Who are you?" said Naruto after he rolled back to distance from the Hyūga.

"I am who I am, but with a minor difference" said Hyuuga "But I'll explain later, I have a "mission" to do for Hiashi."

Naruto noticed the sassy attitude from Hizashi when he talks about Hiashi, also Hizashi took off his Hitai-ate off for a moment to wipe his bare forehead.

"Anyway, good luck on the academy" said Hizashi "I'm sure Iruka-sensei will be very supportive with you."

"Ha, doubt it" said Naruto

"Oh, I'm serious" said Hizashi "I know Iruka more than you do."

Naruto is confused by the Side Hyūga's words, but he shook it off and pulls out his application paper. He sighed as he remembered he use to fill up this, and he desperately asked for help with it, which wasn't easy as no one would bother helping a "Demon Brat" progress as a ninja. The only one who somehow helped reluctantly was…

"I might as well go to him, I suppose" said Naruto gritting his teeth. "Let's see if he'll be more supportive, doubt it."

Hyūga Compound

Hizashi returns to the Clan compound, he glances at the Hyūga's at the main branch and tries not to glare maliciously at them incase they sense his killer intent. Especially at Hiashi, his fortunate older twin who for to be born first. Hizashi bites his inner cheek at his misfortune, but he then chuckles inward as he has to remind himself something important.

 _Stay calm Hizashi, remember you are NOT under their control anymore._ Thought Hizashi _My dear old friend, may Yami bless you, has freed me from it ages ago._

"Hizashi"

Hizashi turns to see his father, the Hyūga Elder, the very man…or rather a version of the man, who personally placed the Caged Bird Seal on him. Forcing Hizashi to serve as a Side Branch member, Hizashi begrudgingly smiles at the Elder and bows to him.

"Have you got the application form?" said the Elder

"Hai, I am about to deliver it to Hiashi-sama right away."

"Please do" said the Elder sternly "we will not tolerate idleness in this clan"

"Sure…" said Hizashi painfully smiling at the Elder

"And stop smiling, you're still a Hyūga despite only being a Side Branch member." Said the Elder walking away without a second glance.

"Hai" said Hizashi with a snarl and his Byakugan active. _But jokes on you, I'm not the same Hizashi. I had the real pleasure of killing my own father, killing you and that fool Hiashi is just a bonus for me once I'm done with this façade._

Hyūga Dojo

Knowing Hiashi, which Hizashi does, the clan patriarch is sparing with his eldest daughter Hinata. Hinata is hesitant as she doesn't want to fight or be a ninja, born a pacifist is an insult to the Hyūga Clan, who has been the oldest and dangerous shinobi clans what rivals the Uchiha.

To Hiashi, Hinata is a disappointment, seeing her hesitation as a sign of weakness.

"Enough, that'll be all" said Hiashi as he immediately dismisses his daughter. He then turns to see Hizashi kneeling down and presenting him the application papers for the ninja academy. "I just hope the shinobi academy would teach you better of begging a ninja."

Hiashi took the papers to fill up.

"You are the next heir of the Hyūga clan, act like it" said Hiashi harshly at Hinata, causing the poor girl to flinch.

"H-Hai, tou-san" said Hinata looking down with sorrow and shame on her face.

Hizashi bites his inner cheek at this, to see his niece being treated like this.

 _Inexcusable, but don't worry Hinata-chan_ thought Hizashi giving Hinata a discreet glance of assurance and secretly winks at her.

"Hizashi" said Hiashi to his twin. "It's late for Hinata, take her to her room while I fill this up."

"hai, Hiashi-sama" said Hizashi while he offer his hand to Hinata

"and after that, take this to the academy."

"But isn't the academy closed tonight?" said Hizashi

Hiashi glares at Hizashi and makes a single hand sign, Hizashi knows it and collapses on the floor, clutching his head and screaming.

"AAAGHHH!" screams Hizashi

"Never talk back to me, I gave you an order!" exclaimed Hiashi harshly to his brother. "I am the Clan Patirarch and you are my servant, you will do as I say. Stay the night outside for all I care, but I want you to deliver this once it's filled, got it?!"

"H-Hai!" said Hiashi in pain

"Good" said Hiashi cancelling his handsigh, ending Hizashi's pain. "Now send my daughter to bed."

"Hai" said Hizashi making his leave with Hinata. But what HIzashi and Hinata didn't now is that Hizashi is chuckling silently with a smug grin.

 _Think you have me under your control?_ Thought Hizashi as he lifted hi hita-ate slightly to reveal nothing but a bare forehead. _I'm no longer a caged bird to forcefully sing for you, Hiashi._

For Hinata to witness that pains her dearly, to see siblings bully another, reminding her of Hanabi who her father favors more than her.

"Don't be concerned, Hinata-chan" said Hizashi smiling at Hinata "I am fine"

"How can you say that, that horrible seal is breaking our family apart." Said Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"The Clan is already broken, I'm afraid" said Hizashi "But I wouldn't worry about it."

"Why?" said Hinata

"You'll see soon enough" said Hizashi winking at his niece as he and reached the bedroom door. "Now get some sleep, the sun is setting."

"Ok, night Jiji" said Hinata as kissed her uncle on the cheek before goinig to bed.

"Good night" said Hizashi before closing the bedroom door. His expression turns cold and closes his eyes.

 **Calling: Head Remnant**

 _Sir, I might need you in the academy tonight, my idiot brother is sending me to deliver the application for Hinata-san_

 _Alright, I'll be there. But I won't be alone_

 _Er…sure_ said HIzashi now confused at this, he's only delivering the application once Hiashi is done. Nothing major about it.

"Hizashi, I'm done with the application!" called out Hiashi

"Hai, Hiashi-san" said Hizashi gritting his teeth. _Makes me wonder why I'm not born a few seconds early, I'm smarter than that bastard. And I would even treat Hinata-san well and respect her wishes…like her love for Naruto._

"HIZASHI!"

"Hai, I'm coming!" said Hizashi trying not to lose is temper or he might act out in pain to trick his idiot brother again.

Ninja Academy: Evening

Hizashi arrives outside of the academy in no time, waiting by the door is Iruka with someone Hizashi hasn't seen before, not one of the remnants of Ombré. This worries the remnant as he cautiously approaches Iruka and this stranger.

"You got the papers" said Iruka

"hai" said Hizashi presenting the application paper to his commander. "The applications for Hinata Hyuuga."

"Excellent, that fool has no idea what we've got in planned for her" said Iruka "his damn pride just gave her to us."

"Hai, he is a fool" said Hizashi snarling at the mention of his brother. "Anyway, who is he?"

"Oh, how rude of me" said Iruka "Hizashi, say hello to our recruit to our guild, temporary of course until his quest here is done."

"Hello, Hizashi-san. My name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya"

Shirou Emiya bows to Hizashi with respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous uncle of Hinata Hyūga" said Shirou

"Eh?" said Hizashi tilting his head, no one knows about him, his renown was erased back in his original world by the purging light of YangSun. "Iruka, what the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story, but it involves Naruto AND Hinata." Said Iruka with a pleasing smile.

Academy: Morning

Many applicants are approaching to the academy with their application papers, and Naruto is among the crowd. Many familiar faces are in the crowd, but Naruto decides to not get their attention as he just wants to send in his application and leave to continue his quest.

"Thank you for enrolling, next applicant please"

Naruto leans aside from the queue and sees Iruka Umino by a table, taking application papers from the applicants who are enrolling for the academy. Naruto is still unsure about Iruka, his mind is debating to decide on Iruka being a potential ally or another enemy to kill in his potential invasion of Konoha once he and his armies are strong enough.

With Iruka are Mizuki, the bastard that once tricked Naruto into stealing the Sacred Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Tower. A lie about a secret exam just to give Naruto false hopes of passing. Naruto would love to get a chance on that silver haired bastard, even torture him relentlessly until his very soul is broken, void of any hope. But then Naruto noticed a third next to Iruka, a teenager with auburn hair, golden eyes and dressed in a chūnin uniform.

 _Who's he, I never saw him before in the academy_ thought Naruto

"Next" said Iruka dismissing an applicant and next facing Sasuke Uchiha with his sister Izumi, her face is stern and apathetic. "Ah, finally an Uchiha enrolling this year"

"Hai, here you go" said Izumi presenting Iruka the application papers. "All ready for Sasuke"

"Thank you" said Iruka taking Sasuke's papers and the two Uchihas leave the line.

Naruto took a quick but discreet glance at Izumi, wishing that he could have her company once again.

 _Soon, Naruto, soon_ thought

Izumi noticed someone staring and saw Naruto who quickly looked away. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly, which Sasuke noticed instantly.

"Onee-chan, what's funny?" said Sasuke

"Nothing, dear brother" said Izumi as she flicked him on the back of the head. "And you should focus on your own business, not on others"

"Hey, that's mean" said Sasuke pouting at his sister's teasing.

Izumi said nothing after that as she and her brother head home.

"Next" said Iruka after taking about 6 applicants afterwards until he faces Naruto. "ah, the troublemaker. "Finally deciding to learn some discipline as a ninja?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at this hastily presents his applications to Iruka

"Here" said Naruto without saying nothing else.

"Thank you" said Iruka "you should know, there will be an opening exam in a few days before you'll start at the scheduled date."

"Huh?" said Naruto "An exam?"

"Hai" said Shirou "It's just been updated yesterday, there's been many applicants wanting to be a ninja but we can only accept those who are capable of learning."

"Sorry, and who are you?" said Naruto to Shirou

"Pass the entrance exams, and you'll get your answer" said Shirou smiling at Naruto

 **Quest alert: Academy Entrance Exam**

 **Pass Written Exam**

 **Pass Stealth and Infiltration Exam**

 **Pass Taijutsu Evaluation Exam**

 **Pass Shuriken Jutsu Evaluation Exam**

 **Winning conditions: Learning buddy at Academy**

"Hold on…are you a…" said Naruto before Shirou puts his finger over his mouth to gesture a hush to Naruto.

"Careful" said Shirou

Naruto raise his brow at Shirou suspiciously but said nothing and walks away.

"Next" said Iruka as he took the next application exam "Thank you for the application…er"

"Saigo" said the man in a Jonin uniform with a dark grey haroi with a single falling leaf on the back. His hair is drooped down with a fringe covering the left side of his face and baggy tired black eyes. "Saigo no Ha, I'm a guardian for the 2 applicants. Julien and Angelica Ichigi."

"You…look familiar, have we met?" said Iruka

"Doubt it, I'm a Gaijin outside of the Shinobi Nations, my home was raided and their parents passed away. We came here to make a living, and Julien insisted to become a ninja while Angelica wanted to join to stay by his side.

"I see, well thank you for applying, you should know about the entrance exams" said Iruka "We got too many and we need to see who is capable to learn here."

"I understand." Said Saigo no Ha bowing to Iruka, while Iruka bows the same. But as their heads are close, Iruka whispers to Saigo, or rather Sasuke Uchiha from the same lost realm Iruka once lived.

"Don't think for a moment that you're safe here" whispers Iruka

"Likewise" said Saigo as he secretly glares at Iruka with his Sharingan. "Ombré will never rise"

"We'll see" said Iruka smirking at his final nemesis before returning to his act. "We'll let you know about the exams, good day.

Saigo nods at this and walks away, Iruka notices Shirou tensed up when the names Julien and Angelica is mentioned.

"Relax, it'll be alright" said Iruka "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Hai" said Shirou nodding at Iruka.

At the Hyūga Compound

Hiashi is walking across the compound, looking around and frowning suspiciously as if something is wrong. He then notices Hizashi crossing bay with a wooden crate in his hand.

"Hizashi, you know where Hinata is?" said Hiashi

"I think she is at the Clan Crypt, Hiashi-san" said Hizashi "Paying her respects to her mother."

Hiashi frowns at this

"Well get her out of there, I can't have her distract by meaningless things like grief of the dead." Said Hiashi

"With all due respect, Eva-san did pass away after giving birth to little Hanabi" said Hizashi "Greif is the best way to accept the such tragedy. Surely you miss her too."

"My marriage to Eva was beneficial," said Hiashi with a stern expression, betraying nothing. "She granted me an heir, pity they weren't boys but they will do once I marry them off. Anyway, what is in the box?"

"I was just clearing Eva's old room after 5 years of her passing" said Hizashi "I am about to dispose of it"

"Good, you do that" said Hiashi "And get Hinata out of the Crypt and seal it"

"Hai, HIashi-san" said Hizashi bowing to his brother, but he snarls at him once Hiashi walks away. "Baka"

"What was that?" said Hiashi turning to Hiashi

"Nothing, just clearing my throat. *HACK-AH*" said Hizashi

"Don't get smart at me, consider yourself lucky that you got work to do" said Hiashi narrowing his eyes in a frown. "Now get back to work."

"Hai" said Hizashi bowing once more before Hiashi leaves the area. He waits for the Patriarch to be completely gone and the opens the crate, which a mixture of green and white light beams out. "Now then…to the crypt"

 **End of Chapter**

 **No Status Review for nothing has changed.**


	4. Enter Hinata: Hyuuga Gamer

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 3

Hyūga Clan Crypt: Eva's Grave

Hizashi descends into the Hyūga Crypt, a vast underground labyrinth littered with old bones of the buried Hyūga Ancestors. But the crypt is no longer used as today's generation of the clan burn their dead our of fear of the enemy harvesting the Byakugan eyes. Hiashi condemned the crypt and forbade anyone to enter it, for the last grave buried there was his late wife Eva.

Hizashi memorized the way to the center of the crypt, where Eva lay to rest, and no doubt Hinata is there to grieve her deceased mother.

"Poor girl, the only one who ever loved her is here. Damn you Hiashi" said Hizashi "No matter, with the entrance exams on the way, it's time for you Hinata to awake."

Hizashi reached the center but what he sees is not just a tomb but also an empty shrine with 2 podiums and minor statures of 2 goddess. One a voluptuous, well-endowed goddess and the other a petite but stern goddess. But what got Hizashi's attention is Hinata sleeping the floor, tears in her eyes as she is by the sealed stone tomb of Eva.

Hizashi places the crate by the shrine and opens it, letting out the beams of green and white.

"Yami-sama, hear my prayers" said Hizashi as he pulls out a stone black block with glowing green lines, an Idol of the Green Heart. "Grant this child the gift of the Gamers, and bestow her with the legacy of her mother, Eva the bride of Sparda…yes, I know about that thanks to Yami's knowledge and through her old diaries."

Hizashi places the idol on the pedestal with the busty statue turning into what looks like a white game console on its side with a power button that is surrounded by a green circle, causing the room to glow green. Then he grabs another idol, a pure white one, half the size of the black idol with it also turning into what looks like a game console that is also on its side and has a stand for it with a blue slot on it and it radiates in a white glow.

"Let her fulfill her destiny, her chosen future as a queen" said Hizashi placing the idol on the last pedestal. And let your children guide her to greatness and that her legacy will honor both by name."

Hizashi then noticed by Hinata are 2 sets of weapons appearing beside her. A Claymore with a skeletal hilt and guard, and a pair of black and white pistols. Hinata suddenly starts to hum unconsciously while stirring in a bad dream.

"N-No, you're Wrong Neji"

"Neji?" said Hizashi when Hinata mentions his son…well this worlds version of it since his actual son was killed for joining the wrong side. "What is Neji telling you, Hinata-chan?"

(Hinata's Dream/Pre-Gamer world)

Forest of Death Tower: Preliminary Rounds

A Preliminary match for the Chūnin Exams is taking place in the tower at the Forest of Death. A rather awkward victory for Naruto as he accidently farts at Kiba Inuzuka's face, causing the feral genin to hold his nose in disgust, cursing himself for having a strong nose and the misfortune of smelling that horrid stench. Naruto took advantage of this and defeated Kiba with the Shadow Clone combo attack.

Hayate Gekkō, the sickly Jōnin and Proctor of the Preliminaries announced Naruto as the winner and advances to the 3rd Chūnin Exams. Kiba was placed on a stretcher by a team of medic-nins and take him out for medical treatment. Hinata rushes to Kiba and offers a tub of ointment to her teammate.

"H-Here, Kiba-kun. F-For you and Akamaru" said Hinata nervously as she placed the ointment tub on Kiba's chest, she still finds Kiba intimidating to be around, and it wasn't better around Shino who hardly said anything. "I…I hope you aren't mad at me if you saw me cheering for Naruto-kun."

Kiba was silent for a moment, but he assures her with a gentle smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it" said Kiba "I lost to that idiot and I'll accept it."

Hinata smiles in relief, but Kiba then frowns.

"Hinata, I got to warn you. If your name is called, quit immediately." Said Kiba like a concerned brother would "These other genin are not to be trifled with. Especially the red headed one with the gourd."

Kiba was referring to Gaara no Subaku, a Suna ninja with the Kanji "Love" scarred on his forehead and has a blank and deadly expression on his jade eyes. Not only that, Kiba can smell blood on him, many types from many victims, and there is something pure evil within him.

"We saw what he did with those Ame-nin, he's a monster" said Kiba grimacing at the memory back at the forest of death. "And also, Neji, nothing good will come to it if you fight him."

Sadly, Kiba jinxed the situation as the roster screen reveals the next match, and what Hinata saw chilled her spirit.

 **Hinata Hyūga vs Neji Hyūga**

Neji Hyūga, cousin of Hinata and only a year older than her, glares at the now terrified Hinata while she and Neji walk towards the battle ring. Neji continues to stare at Hinata while Hinata avert her eyes out of fear, this causes Neji to scoff but remains still until the proctor begins their match.

"Neji, Hinata, are you ready?" said Hayate, but neither spoke back. Disregarding the silence, Hayate prepares to start the match. "Well then, Hajime!"

"Hinata-sama, before we start" said Neji "Let me grant you some friendly piece of advice…give up being a ninja, you don't have what it takes to be a chūnin."

Hinata gasps at this as tears seep from her eyes. However, Neji cruel words didn't just strike poor Hinata, Naruto heard Neji telling her to quit and that infuriates him.

"You never wanted to be a ninja, we all know it. But as the next heir of the Hyūga Clan, you must become one so that your father could approve you." Said Neji "But once again, fate is cruel to you as it was cruel to me. You had to be born into the main branch while I, the son of Hizashi of the Side Branch is destined to be a mere slave of the main branch."

"I-I never want this" said Hinata

"What you wanted doesn't matter when it comes to fate, you're the next heir whenever you like it or not, as I am a slave when I like it or not" said Neji now snarling with his Byakugan active "It makes me sick, to serve a pitiful coward who couldn't even look at me in the eyes."

Hinata tries to muster the courage to look at Neji but with his Byakugan active shattered that courage like glass and she is now at Neji's mercy.

"The only reason you are here is because you're on a team and are needed to them to pass" said Neji "With one of your teammates passed, you are no longer needed, to leave while you have any shred of dignity left in you."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HINATA!"

Hinata and Neji look up to see who yelled out, Naruto held onto the ledge and leans over to call out with frustration on his face.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS, YOU GOT HERE ON YOUR OWN!" exclaimed Naruto "YOU PASSED THE WRITTEN EXAM, YOU SURVIVED THE FOREST OF DEATH WITH BOTH SCROLLS. YOU WENT THIS FAR BY YOURSELF!"

Naruto then points at Neji rudely with a snarl on his face.

"DON'T LET THIS ASSHOLE TELL YOU WHAT OR NOT TO DO!" said Naruto "KICK HIS ASS, HINATA!"

 _N-Naruto-kun_ thought, her heart flutters to hear Naruto praise and support her. Her face fluster until her cheeks are now rosy, her lips tremble to curl up a smile. _He's right, I did this. I went this far, and I will fight to go further. Thank you, Naruto-kun_

"Annoying pest" snarls Neji at Naruto "No matter what he says, he can't change the fact…huh?"

Neji suddenly noticed different about Hinata, she is looking directly at him, her face no longer expresses fear but rekindled confidence and determination. Her pearl-like eyes now leering with the Byakugan. Her pose is elegant by the Jūken Stance, she is ready to fight her opponent, her own kin.

 _What is this, she is not like this before_ thought Neji with shock as he then turns to look at Naruto, who is leering back at Neji and then watches Hinata. _Could he be the one to rekindle her spirit?_

"Neji" said Hinata, getting her cousin's attention. "I am sorry that my existence is cruel to you, but you're right about one thing. I am the next heir of the Hyūga Clan and I must honor and act like one."

Neji snarls in pure rage that the veins from his Byakugan are pulsing insanely.

Why what smart-mouthed…

"OK, let see if fate is either kind to us" said Neji as he poses into his Jūken stance "Come at me, Hinata!"

Hinata and Neji charges for battle, the battle between them may compare to elegant ballet as each of them block and attempt to strike fatal blows. Their Byakugans glare at each other, focusing on areas that are invisible to the naked eye.

Naruto watches in awe while Kakashi explains a confused Sakura about the Byakugan and what it can do with the Jūken. Naruto was partially listening to his sensei but mostly he is watching Hinata and realized something aweing about her. With that confidence her, Hinata is now expressing such beauty that even a dim-witted Naruto could see clearly.

"Come on, Hinata" said Naruto softly

Hinata is giving all she had on Neji, but there is a real problem.

WHAM!

Unfortunately, Neji is more experienced than Hinata in Jūken and he saw an opening and struck her lung. She breathless and drops onto her knees, her eyes widen in pain, but she glares at Neji only gave her a pitiful look.

"Just as I thought, fate is against you" said Neji "Last chance, give up being a ninja."

Hinata struggles to breathe, but she refuses to fall.

"I only struck your left lung, consider this my only act of mercy" said Neji before turning to Hayate "Proctor, she is unable to fight. Not with her current condition."

"I'm not out yet." said a struggling Hinata as she held her throat. "As long as I stand, I can still fight"

Neji snarls at this and faces her again.

"Stubborn girl" said Neji as he activates his Byakugan and poses into his Jūken stance again. "I'll just disable more of your organs until she can no longer have the strength to stand.

Hinata tries to take a deep breath despite having a collapsed lung and struggles to pose into her Jūken stance.

"See, you can hardly pose your Jūken stance" said Neji "You're only belaying the inevitable."

"Are…are you don…talking?" said Hinata frowning at Neji, she is no longer afraid of Neji and more of annoyed of his ranting about fate. To be fair it is rather annoying.

"YEAH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Naruto

"Naruto!" scolded Sakura

"Hey, tell me I'm wrong"

"He isn't wrong Sakura" said Kakashi while reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise novel.

Neji snarls at Naruto again, for he is getting on his nerves.

"Him again, why is he even here." Said Neji

"Because he has faith in himself" said Hinata "Despite the harsh life he had, he never gave up. He never knows the meaning of the word. And neither will I"

"Enough of this foolish rebellion!" sad Neji as he charges at Hinata "Fate has been decided for us and will accept when ever you like it or not!"

Neji's Jūken is more aggressive now, Hinata has him triggered for denying fate and he hates it. Hinata can only block as she can but it's not easy as Neji is getting rough and fast.

"You aren't supposed to be a ninja, no one like you can ever be a ninja!" exclaimed Neji "So stop resisting your destiny and quit already."

"You just have to make me…*cough*"

 _Finally, fate grants me opportunity_ thought Neji as he found an opening and exploits it.

WHAM!

Dead center in the chest, Hinata halts her movements and remain stuff for a moment, Neji removed his hand where he stuck Hinata at and walks away.

"It's over" said Neji walking away while Hinata collapse onto the floor. "Announce my victory, Proctor."

Hayate sighs and clears his hoarse throat.

"The winner of this match is…"

"NOOOO!"

Naruto leaps over the ledge and rushes for Hinata, Neji scoffs at the blond who is checking her breathing.

"Barely, but she's breathing" said Naruto with relief. He then turns to face Neji. "What's the big idea? She could've killed her."

"And I didn't, I have no intention in killing her" said Neji

"Could've fooled me" said Naruto "what has she ever do to you."

"One thing she is responsible for my hatred of her" said Neji "One thing I will NEVER forget and forgive. She had to be born weak"

"She wasn't weak" said Naruto as he points at Neji "The only one weak here is you"

"Neji scoffs at this as if Naruto was telling a joke.

"Me? What make me weak?" said Neji

"You gave up" said Naruto "And you tried to make Hinata give up, to become a complete coward like you."

Neji snarls at this and had enough.

"Who do you think you are?" said Neji as he approaches Naruto, his lavender eyes bulges into a Byakugan. "How could you, a no one, a pathetic clanless orphan who is fated to be pariah know about me!"

Neji then charges for the kill against Naruto.

"What I do not know why this village hates, but it's quite clear you should die!" said Neji "So allow me to end you pitifully life, for Konoha!"

Neji was an inch close to strike down Naruto, but suddenly surprising both male Genins, Hinata took the blow to defend her crush. Her Byakugan bulges in pure hatred, her instinct to protect Naruto boosted her body with adrenaline. At this very moment, Neji felt afraid of Hinata.

"Leave…*cough* him…alone" said Hinata in a dominating before collapsing.

"Hinata?" said Naruto as he checks on her, noticing that she is no longer breather. "Hinata! Anyone quick, she's not breathing!"

The Hokage calls the medic-nin to revive Hinata from cardiac arrest. Fortunately, the medic-nins managed to get her breathing again, but she is struggling to regain conscious. But what she first and last saw was Naruto kneeling beside her, never leaving her side while holding her hand and tears in his eyes.

 _She protected me, she protected me_ thought Naruto before his turns his tear-soaked eyes and glares angrily at Neji.

"On my word, my Nindo" said Naruto as he points at Neji "I will make you pay"

Neji scoffs at this and walks away, knowing that he won the match.

 _Naruto…kun_ thought Hinata as her hazy vison saw Naruto's worried face and his mouth moving. She could not hear what he is saying but she is figuring out what he is saying to her by reading his lips.

"Please Hinata-chan…stay with me, don't die please"

Words that brought tears onto Hinata's eyes before falling unconscious.

 _I will not die, I will not die._ Thought Hinata

" _ **Hinata…you are worthy"**_

 _Huh?_ Thought when suddenly everything around her fades to black.

Realm of Darkness

Hinata suddenly wakes up and finds herself in an area of complete darkness. She looks around and noticed that she is breathing normal again.

"W-Where am I?" said Hinata until she noticed a small long flat window with white frames and a blue base. He contains only one word.

 **Start**

"Huh?" said Hinata confused at this, but then curiosity got the better of her and she reaches out for the word **Start** and touches it. Suddenly the box vanished and a large one appears with other boxes containing pictures on it.

 **Choose you Class!**

 **Demon Hunting Witch: Become a powerful Witch with demon/angel slaying weapons by forming a Pact with a Demon. Free, brave and confident, you will no longer be Hiashi's daughter but the daughter of the Legendary Demon Knight Sparda. (Picture of Hinata with a lollypop in her mouth, wearing a skin-tight bodysuit with a short lavender jacker while twirling on a pole and aiming a black gun at a grim reaper-like creature.)**

 **S.T.A.R.S Survival Warrior: Become part of an elite special forces like Konoha's ANBU or Danzō Shimura's ROOT. But you will be dealing threats that no human can handle. (Picture of Hinata in a navy-blue bodysuit and black flak jacket hiding in the corner from a horde of zombies and mutants while holding a gun.)**

 **TV Show Ranger: Defend the universe from a great evil and he seen on TV as a Hero. (Picture of Hinata in a lavender bodysuit and helmet with black visor, posing a cheesy stance a giant robot in the distance and surrounded by menacing creatures.)**

Hinata is confused at this, she has no idea what is going on until another box appears reading **Gamer Origins**. She pressed it and read the long contents, learning about its history. The more she dove into this dark knowledge, the more she understands.

"Yami, the dark goddess, considered to be feared and evil." Said Hinata "Forbidden to be worshipped, but now I don't see it like this. This is just Konoha's fear blinding them and their stubbornness, she and Naruto are the same misunderstood people."

Hinata frowned at this, it's because of fear, superstition and deception, Konoha only judges by those from false rumors and so-called authorized knowledge.

"Damn you Neji, you believe I was destined to fail and be afraid." Said Hinata as she returns her attention to the 3 classes waiting to be chosen. "No more will I be abused by your hatred of me, and I will not let Konoha continue their hatred on Naruto-kun. I will protect him from those fools…even if I had to sell my very soul to Yami or to a demon."

With that, Hinata chose **Demon Hunting Witch** , suddenly another chose was made. This time the darkness fades and now Hinata stands in a dark hellish castle festering with demons tormenting damned souls. There she stands in on a black stone pillar in the middle of a pool of lava where a variety of evil thrones surround it. Each sat by different Demons all shapes and sizes.

 **Which Demon would you Pact?**

The First demon on her throne is pale blue with dark purple scaly dress, scantly top that only conceal her nipples and a headdress that almost hide her red curled antennas. Behind her are a huge pair of beautiful butterfly wings. She smiles sweetly at Hinata and does not appear frightening to the girl but only beautiful…she reminds her of her mother for strange reasons.

 **Madame Butterfly: Mistress of Atrocity. Techniques: Wicked Weaves, Infernal Demon Summoning, Witch Time, Beast Within**

" **Choose me, little one. I am ideal for the next legacy of the Umbra. By Wicked Weaves will give you more punches in combat."**

The second demon on her throne is ashen grey with many horns covering the top of her head like a natural headdress. She is wearing an exotic dress and gold chains and an exposed cleavage. Behind her are a pair of upsides down wings folded up as she sits.

 **Lilith: Queen of Demons. Techniques: Allure, Flight, Void walker**

" **I wouldn't recommend that bug, you need a Queen's guidance to gain power and get the attention of a certain boy. Choose me and he will be yours."**

The third demon matches the features of people think the devil looks like. He has red skin with detailed scars on his partially armored body. He has large horns that are shapes to look like he is wearing a crown. Like Lilith, he too has a pair of upside-down wings, folded up while he is perched on his throne.

 **Samael: The Blood Prince. Abilities: Teleportation, Chronomancy, Thermokinesis, Telekinesis**

" **Don't be seduced by her lies, I can guide you better if you form a pact with me. I have more power than anyone in this infernal sanctum. Choose wisely, girl."**

The Fourth demon is a colossal being with red skin, long white hair 2 sets of eyes which the second pair is on his forehead. On top of his head is a pair of antler-like horns.

 **Trigon: Lord of Madness Abilities: Possession, Illusions, Eldritch Blast, Empathy**

" **You have more power then all of us here don't make me laugh."**

The fifth demon has the similar features as Samael with the red skin, burning yellow eyes, partially clad in dark armor. The only difference is that this demon has only a pair of short horns, bald with a few spikes protruding above his eyes, tendril-like jowls dangling beneath his cheeks and a short chin goatee. Behind him are a pair of red bats like wings with purple skin membranes.

 **Kil'jaeden: the Deceiver. Abilities: Lesser demon control,**

" **Oh, please what about your kids. After all you were beaten by your kids' multiple times."** Said Kil'jaeden before turning to Hinata

The last demon was in the center throne his horns look like tree branches that were even covering where his eyes were he had a red eye in the center of his chest and a red crack on the undersides of his arms his skin looked like scaly autumn colored scales with blue sideways pixels on the lower half of his body and his fist had diamond like knuckles and he had a almightiness aura that seem to causes the entire logic of the universe to obey him, and a sense of intimidation that seems to say that he hates all of mankind.

 **Beast I – Goetia: the King of Demon Gods Abilities:? Warning from Yami: Do not trust him he is dangerous**

" **It seems you three have nearly forgotten your place as I was here since even before the age of gamers before you demons were born as I am still your superior even having the power of the Grand Caster King Solomon and that I surpass Both Lucifer and Mundus so all three of you be quiet before I make you three learn your places."** Goetia said with a ring on his finger glowing and the three flinch and sit back down.

The 5 demons make a good bargain to set up a pact with Hinata, but Hinata can only choose one demon out of the 5. Temptation is dragging her 5 ways, luring her to them but cancels out the other when the human soul is being tainted with dark desires for power. Who to pick, who to pick indeed.

Suddenly one path is now clear for Hinata, leading her towards the throne of Madame Butterfly. She doesn't know why, but something about that beautiful demon brings her comfort and support, just like a mother. The other 4 demons notice this and react to it furiously except for Goetia who was only calm. Each are trying to dissuade her with rumors, lies and threats, but only to be bounced off from Hinata's pure decision.

" **Listen to be girl, if you choose her, your will NEVER go back, and I will tear out your soul once you die!"** roared Samael

" **You think either of us will for forget this once you choose that bug?"** said Trigon **"I mean it, all of Heaven and Hell will fall upon and tear you asunder!"**

But it doesn't matter to Hinata as she now stands in front of Madame Butterfly, who only smiles at Hinata and offers her hand to the girl.

 **Choose Madame Butterfly?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Hinata sighs at this, could she be making the right decision? Doubt once again fills her mind, and the presence of demons aren't making it easy as they continue to dissuade her of this reluctant choice, telling her not to be foolish.

 _Don't be a fool, you cannot defy fate!_

The cruel words from Neji once again hit her ears, she frowns at this and trembles in hesitation.

"Why me?" said Hinata "Why, I am not special to anyone."

" **But you are, Hinata"**

"Huh?" said Hinata when Madame Butterfly spoke to her, unlike the demons with their harsh threats, Madame Butterfly spoke kindly to her.

" **There is one person in the world who sees you special, but you need to prove it to him."** Said Madame Butterfly **"It's ok if you don't choose me, Eva-chan was reluctant when she didn't choose me, Styx-chan, Khepri-sama or even that bitch Alraune. She chose someone magnificent, bonded and they have you, hell he even managed to get her spirit as his personal servant from the throne of heroes as true husband and wife in a personal house in Elysium."**

" ***Scoff* That damn traitor is a shame to us demons"** said Samael crossing his arms. **"A shameful loss of a great warrior blinded by his love of humans"**

" **No, just by one. He only wanted to protect the world for her"** said Madame Butterfly **"Anyway, I will not hold it against you if do not chose me. I will support you regardless, for I became a good friend of Eva in the end."  
**

Hinata smiled and tears seeps out from her eyes.

"Thank you" said Hinata as she suddenly held Madame Butterfly's hand, sealing the pact between her.

 **Demon Pact: Madame Butterfly**

Hinata suddenly engulfs in purple demonic energy while Madame Butterfly shatters into a million butterflies which swirls in the air until they wove up into long stands of hair, tearing up Hinata's clothes and wove around her. The young Hyūga gasps as the surge of power flows wildly, causing her to scream and an updraft lifts her indigo hair as a few of her bangs turn white.

The slight transformation from the pact finishes and Hinata is now kneeling from exhaustion. She looks around to see rather pissed off looks from the demons that weren't chosen.

" **So, you chose the bug"** said Samael **"Fine, but be warned."**

" **We will come for your soul eventually"** said Lilith smirking at Hinata

" **Be it the past, present, or future we will come for you."** Said Goetiaa little disappointed and what looks like he is pitying her.

" _ **But not for a while, I'm afraid"**_

" **That voice"** said Kil'jaeden

" **SPARDA, COME ON OUT YOU TRAITOR!"** roared Trigon spewing flames out from his mouth.

Dropping down and landing by Hinata is another demon. An insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns.

" _ **for it belongs to Madame Butterfly, Yami, her destined one, and ME."**_

 **Legendary Dark Knight Sparda**

" **SPARDA!"** roared Trigon and Kil'jaeden as he charges at him. Lilith, Samael, and Goetia remain on their thrones as there are no point fighting him. Though Lilith has some other thought about him.

 _ **I'm such an idiot choosing Samael over Sparda.**_ Thought Lilith with a blush on her face. _***sigh* that mortal was one lucky bitch.**_

While Goetia was still smirking to himself _**Doesn't matter, no matter what even with Sparda's rebellion against Mundus, or his kid it still has not affected my influence over the other demons and especially when Yami and Sparda doesn't even know about the Human Order Incineration Ritual and with my grails coming into the past of humanity, so they would be put into the path of extinction**_

Hinata only kneels on the spot while watching the demon who appears to be her real father fight off against 2 Demons at once.

" **Butterfly, get Hinata-chan out of here now!"** yelled Sparda

" _ **Hai, Senpai"**_ said Madame Butterfly as she emerges from Hinata's shadow and conjures up a portal. _**"Quick Hinata, jump up"**_

Hinata didn't argue and jumps up, by doing so causes a pair of large butterfly wings to sprout from her back and lifts her in the air, and into the portal.

Hyūga Crypt: Eva's Grave

Hinata suddenly finds herself lying on the stone floor but her head is resting on something warm and soft than cold hard stone. Then she suddenly feels something stroking her short indigo hair and hear a beautiful humming that is like the sound her mother sings to her the song fly me to the moon which is so familiar to her.

"K-Kaa-san?" said Hinata

" _No, but I wouldn't mind if you call me that, it's quitter flattering to be called that."_

Hinata turns her head to see that she is rest on the lap of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth curves and a bust so plump and bouncy that would put any buxom babe to shame. Hinata couldn't help but blush at this and averted her gaze at this beautiful stranger.

 _Huh, why am I getting embarrassed by this beautiful woman…oh Yami have I turned Lesbian?!_ Thought Hinata with worry. _No…no, my affections for Naruto-kun remains, thank Yami._

The blonde woman chuckles at this and lean down to kiss Hinata on the cheek.

" _Aw, aren't you cute to think me this way. But you're a bit too young for me, Hinata-chan"_ said the blond-haired woman _"But don't worry, I can wait"_

Hearing that only made Hinata blush harder, fortunately the strange blonde was knocked out and sent flying towards the alter. Hinata sat up to see what struck the blond and noticed a discarded Warhammer. The Blonde came too and rubbed her hear with slight discomfort.

"Ow, was that really necessary, Blanc?" said the Blond woman

"I told you once again, Vert. Stop trying to increase your Lily Ranks" said a girl's voice is close if not slightly older than Hinata's as she enters the shrine. There arrives a petite girl with short sandy-brown hair and dull blue eyes. She is wearing a white cap and a white jacker with brown furry shoulder padding and color. "With the damn CJ in the village, they might sense this lewd behavior of yours and get us caught."

"Oh relax, I thought I could be an ideal big sister figure for her to Hinata-chan" said Vert, the Green Heart as she returns to Hinata and embraces her lovingly. "You should know what kind of people those Hyūgas are and what they did to her. Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?"

"a-bla-a-a" blabbers the poor Hyūga girl. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the situation and Hinata's point of view, while Vert embraces her, the Green Heart's huge breasts press and smush all over Hinata's face. Hinata suddenly blushes harder again as she can feel the warm softness of the Goddess's perfect bosom.

"Be that as it may, we need to remain hidden until Yami's champion emerges and bring back our former glory." Said Blanc while she receives her war hammer. "After their attack, I waited a long time for sweet old revenge."

"But for now, we should take care of Hinata-chan as surrogate mothers, is that ok to you Hinata-chan" said Vert sweetly. But she got no response from the Hyūga girl. "Hinata-chan?"

Forgetting or oblivious of the fact that Hinata face is sandwiched between her breasts, Vert recently noticed that Hinata has fainted. Poor girl, Vert's beauty and voluptuous form is too much for Hinata that she faints with a complete red face and a minor nosebleed.

" _Oh dear, you think she got too excited?"_ said Vert to Blanc, who the latter held her face with an annoyed groan.

" _Didn't it occur to you that Umbra witches are Bi, Vert?"_ said Blanc _"you're just too sexy for her to handle."_

" _Aw, thank you, Blanc"_ said Vert, mistaken Blanc's words as a compliment.

 _Yami help me, I had to be with her. Why not Neptune or Noire for Satoru's sake._ Thought Blanc

Back in the demon world

The Battle against Sparda ended with the Dark Knight's favor, with Trigon and Kil'jaeden are pilled up on the floor while Goetia is no where to be been. Perhaps fled with this tail between his legs as he could not stop take down Sparda, who in fact is now long at his full potential after his deed that branded him a traitor to his own kind.

Sparda is now currently sitting on one of the vacant thrones, viewing an image of Hinata via a viewing portal and sighed.

" **You do know I will send my demons after her eventually, and heaven will do the same"** said Samael as he walks towards Sparda. But the Blood Prince is not showing any hostility to the Dark Knight so Sparda is calm for now.

" **I know, according to the game that Yami got us involved"** said Sparda **"Regardless, Yami did introduce me to Eva."**

" **And how is that delightful soul?"** said Samael

" **She's fine, enjoying her new life as my eternal servant."** Said Sparda

" **You can't fool me, you took her in as your mate"**

" **What's wrong with that?"** said Sparda

" **Oh, nothing wrong, just that willing souls to be fucked by us demons are rare."** Said Samael **"I sort of envy you, Sparda"**

" **Is Lilith beginning to bore you?"** said Sparda smirking at Samael

" **Oh, ha ha,"** said Samael sarcastically as he walks away and perches back on his throne **. "Demoness are alright, raping souls is gets boring from time to time, It would make a difference to have a willing soul to fuck."**

 **Yeah"** said Sparda **"If you don't mind having hanyō children afterwards"**

" **Yeah, like you did. A couple of daughters, nice one."** Said Samael

" **Unlike…*groan* that un-grateful bitch, Raven"** groaned Trigon before falling unconscious.

" **Hanabi? She's not one of mine"** said Sparda frowning at Samael **. "Hiashi has the balls to bed Eva. I wanted to tear that tiny dick off for staining Eva's sweet honeypot."**

" **Oh, I wasn't involving the runt"** said Samael **"I mean the other one."**

" **Oh…her"** said Sparda frowning. **"I blame Hiashi for trying to brand her like he did with Hizashi. Who knows where she could be?"**

Meanwhile

Somewhere in the unknown, A girl who looks like Hinata only with long hair she was polishing her katana blade while looking at her Ruby amulet with a silver frame and chain while sitting in front of a demon seal. She places a clipped sparrow on the demon seal and in an instant, she cuts it in half _This is the only way for me to find my birthright, Yamato._

The blade then dripped blood on the demon seal and the demon prince showed up via hologram

" **Who dares tries to summon me?"**

"Oh, can it Demon prince."

The Demon Prince turns his attention to the girl, then he notices the amulet and begins to chuckle with amusement.

" **Interesting, one of the daughters of Sparda was trying to summon me with an improper sacrifice."**

"I am Kurasa daughter of Sparda and witch of the Umbra. I have summoned you because I want to know where you've hidden my birthright, Yamato."

" **And how would know about that sword, you look a bit too young to know about that…yet"**

"I did my research" said Kurasa "If I remember correctly, it was you who did the impossible and merged two devil arms together, merging the Chaos blade from the Soul world with my father's Yamato resulting a powerful weapon that would bring demon kings to their knees, but placed a curse on it so that not everyone but you could wield it…unless someone knows who to counter it"

That caused the Demon prince to laugh with pure amusement.

" **How amusing for you to know one of my tales"** said the Demon King **"It's true, I found a way to merge two devil arms together. But the weapons must have a…mutual bond. Yamato and the Chaos Blade respect each other and agreed to merge into my greatest masterpiece.**

The Demon Prince then suddenly dashed towards the girl until their face after directly focusing.

" **But tell me this, Kurasa, daughter of Sparda and Witch of the Umbra"** said the Demon Prince **"Are you that confident to reclaim that sword?"**

"I know so" said Kurasa frowning at the Demon Prince. "Now tell me where I might find Yamato?"

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Hinata's Tutorial and Naruto's Deja Vu

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 4

Dark Tower

Naruto decided to take a little evening break in his tower after his training with Kaito, especially when the Dark Protector is distracted after surviving a failed attempt on his life. A Sensei who doesn't focus is not useful in training, so the Phazon training is on hold until Kaito's troubles is over and he can focus on training the Overlord again.

Now back in his dark haven known as the Dark Tower, Naruto relaxes on his throne to take a little nap while the dark magic of his Tower replenishes his HP, Chakra, Mana, Phazon and Rage. Not only his body is resting but his mind is also as he is drifted into his mindscape where is having a warm cuddle session with Jūbi while his NPC Naomi approaches the napping Overlord to join in with the slumber before he could resume his quest in the past.

 _It's time like these I'm glad to be an overlord_ thought Naruto within his mindscape while enjoying the loving embrace from Jūbi's tails coiling around his body like warm soft vines. Not to mention the seductive caressing of her slender arms and her soft but clawed hand exploring his body underneath his horrid orange tracksuit. _Especially with beautiful company._

" _ **So, you find me beautiful, Naruto-kun"**_ said Jūbi _**"First time since a while you said that"**_

 _No point denying it, my insight has made things clearer than before._ Thought Naruto _But you're not the only one who is beautiful, Jū-chan._

" _ **Please, you are flattering me, Naruto-kun"**_ said Jūbi as she gave Naruto a peck on the neck and a seductive lick on his whiskered cheek. _**"But it does please me to see that you are accepting female companionship, perhaps you should consider a harem, I wouldn't mind helping."**_

Naruto suddenly grunts when he feels the Jūbi's hand now caressing his balls, causing his penis to erect, not just mentally but physically too. Which out on reality catches the Overlord's NPC to notice and get aroused also.

 _Jū-chan, please don't while Naomi is around_ thought Naruto while holding back his lustful groans when Jūbi jerks him within the mindscape. But it was too late as Naomi decided to help along physically, lowing his pants to free the erection. Naomi knows that a chosen first mistress will be the first to mate with an Overlord, but there are other ways to enjoy herself. _Damn it, thanks a lot Jū-chan!_

" _ **Mm, my pleasure"**_ said Jūbi with a wicked grin, she knew Naruto was being sarcastic, but she didn't care as she wanted to have some fun. It's been a while Naruto did anything carnal with any of his female allies…apart from blind hand job from Yami. _**"This is your fault for not picking a first mistress yet, and I don't care if it's not a quest. You don't need a quest to lose your virginity."**_

Naruto suddenly wakes up and look down to see Naomi performing paizuri on erected cock, also he is now bonded by Naomi's long fox tails so that he can remain on his throne while his NPC fix his problem.

 _I am now debating this_ thought Naruto

" _ **Don't, just accept it. These are one of the positions you'll enjoy with your First Mistress and your Harem."**_ Said Jūbi **"And you're full of stress at the moment."**

"I guess you're right" said Naruto relaxing, Naomi noticed this and freed him from her tails' bonds but Naruto held on one of them. "Leave the tails as they are, Naomi-chan. I like the tightness with the wrap around me along with the warmth and softness."

Naomi nods at her master and left her tails wrapped around Naruto, but also tightened the squeeze to please him.

" _ **Oh my, you sure are kinky, Naruto-kun"**_ said Jūbi _**"Maybe I could do it the next time you're within your mindscape and I also from where you think of a certain cute witch you also want to also get the chance to dominate her also enjoying both sides of the kink."**_

That caused Naruto to blush very hard, "For now, let me have this" said Naruto as he leans back and relaxes in the throne. Thoughts of a first mistress, especially a possible one known as Hinata Hyūga. "I do hope to meet her…without her fainting and hesitant around me."

" _ **We can only hope"**_ Jūbi responded.

Hyūga Clan Compound: Hinata's bedroom

Hinata suddenly wakes up and sat up as her consciousness returns, but she noticed that she is no longer down in the Crypt but in her bedroom. She rubs her left eye from the sleep remaining and sat up straight from her bed.

"Was…was it a dream?" said Hinata

" _ **No, it's all real Hinata-chan"**_

"Wha?" exclaimed Hinata when a voice suddenly responded to her. "Who's there?"

" **Look behind you"**

Hinata turns to the wall behind her, what now see is a strange butterfly winged shadow. The young Hyūga stumble off her bed and crawls backwards that only made the shadow grow bigger as Hinata is unaware of the bedroom lamp is behind her.

"W-Who are you?" said Hinata

" **may we speak face to face beside your mirror, it might feel weird speaking like this"** the shadow asks politely to Hinata as it gestures the body mirror.

Though hesitant, Hinata slowly approaches the mirror and gaze upon the reflection, but the reflection looking back is not her own but an image of Madame Butterfly, the demon who Hinata formed a pact with.

" **Hello"** said Madame Butterfly

"H-Hello" said Hinata instantly as she doesn't want to be rude. "So…this is real, I have a demon"

" **That's right, I am here to guide you on your tutorial level."** Said Madame Butterfly

"Tutorial level?" said Hinata looking confused, suddenly a message box appears in front of her.

 **Tutorial:**

 **Bio: Hinata has awoken her powers by forming a pact with a demon named Madame Butterfly who will guide her to her true legacy and destiny.**

 **Follow Madame Butterfly's shadow**

 **Master basic techniques**

 **Talk to ? to end tutorial**

" **Right then, follow me. Please"** said Madame butterfly as she left the mirror and exit the bedroom in her shadow form.

Hinata follows her demon outside her bedroom, as the walked out she noticed transparent figures walking around inside the compound. They appear to be ignoring Hinata as if she isn't here, and to freak her more, one of them walk through her giving the poor girl a cold shudder on her shoulders and upper back.

"What are those?" said Hinata "Ghosts?"

" _ **No, they're just your fellow clansmen in the mortal realm"**_ said Madame Butterfly _**"We're in purgatory, the border of heaven and hell. They can't see or hear us, so wandering around will be easy without your "father" stitching his bloody nose around."**_

"So, I can leave when ever I can in here?" said Hinata, hope elevates in her voice.

" _ **As a gamer, you are free to do whatever, provide that you finish your tutorial"**_ said Madame butterfly. _**"You can't be a gamer without knowing about the basics, can't you."**_

"Hai" said Hinata with agreement, it would be foolish not to learn about her new powers in her new life. "Lead the way, please."

Madame butterfly lead Hinata out to the compound gardens where they'll start the tutorial, the demon emerges from her shadow form and truly reveals herself to her new master.

 **"Now then, let us start with some basic combat"** said Madame Butterfly as she snaps her fingers and a pair of M1911 pistols appear in Hinata's hands, black and white with a dark wooden varnish handle. **"Time for you to test your shooting"**

 **Ebony and Ivory equipped**

Hinata feels uneasy of holding these strange weapons in her hands, especially when they feel slightly heavy. Madame Butterfly raise her arms and starts summoning demonic portals which floating skulls emerge from.

 **Sargasso**

 **Bio: Lesser Demons which drift between the demon realm and the human realm**

 **Threat: Low**

" **I thought they'll be perfect for target practice"** said Madame Butterfly while the Sargassos soar towards Hinata **"Just aim, pull the trigger and fire."**

Hinata is hesitant but the dread sight of those flying skulls forced her to defend herself and started firing the guns. One by one the Sargassos shatter from each shoot, Hinata wasn't even trying to aim but for some reason she is automatically aiming and shooting effectively.

" **There we go"** said Madame Butterfly **"You're getting the hang of it. Don't forget the Umbra Witch can also pistol whip her foes, just used the guns as any other melee weapon. I let me show you how to fight like a witch."**

 **Punch**

Madame Butterfly demonstrates by a 3-punch combo, it looks simple and rhythmic for Hinata, just like Jūken.

 **Kick**

Then the demon swings her legs to perform powerful kicks, sending one of the Sargasso flying and shatter into a wall.

 **Combo techniques**

 **Bio: Combo Techniques will increase chance of item drop from enemies and help build up your WP (Witch Points) and DP (Devil Points).**

Hinata noticed that in her field of vision are 3 glowing bars on the top left corner. Red, Purple and Red. Green is her HP, Purple is her WP and Red is her DP.

" **Ok, now for the next lesson"** said Madame Butterfly as more Sargassos emerge from the demonic portals, suddenly a new enemy appears descending from a now glowing gold sky. **"Well, well, well, some pesky pigeons have come to crap in our lovely garden. What luck.**

The "pigeons" Madame Butterfly is referring to are a squad of angelic creatures that do not look human but more avian-like and have marble white skin and golden wings. Their faces are concealed by beak shamed wings, which made them look more avian than ever.

Each are wielding an array of weapons from spears with sun shaped heads to tubas that Hinata might assume to be projectile weapons.

 **Affinity**

 **Bio: Servants of Heaven that populate the lowest of the angelic hierarchy, a Third Sphere rung known simply as Angels. Humans with deep faith often feel these angels closest to their hearts. Descending from the heavens upon their pure white wings, it is believed that the glimmering halo atop an Affinity's head lights the path for those who have lost their way.**

 **The religious articles they equip are all tools used to further their conviction to protect the righteous and can become powerful weapons used to strike down those with sullied hearts.**

 **Rank: Third Sphere (Low)**

" **Ok, I'm about to tell you about Punish Attack"** said Madame Butterfly while dodging an affinity's attack while kicking in the face afterwards. **"To use this attack, you must acquire the right amount of WP to summon torture devices depending on the foe you're facing. Take this for example"**

Madame Butterfly dodges more ambush attacks while bitch slapping one angel she's got in her hand. She kept on slapping the angel so much and so hard that its mask broke off, revealing its hideous lamprey-like face and its many sharp teeth.

" **Once you have enough WP, you can use Punish Attack to finish your foe off"** said Madame Butterfly as she snaps her fingers. An iron maiden emerges from the ground and opens for use, Madame Butterfly kicks the wounded angel into the iron maiden and closes it to end its miserable life. **"There are many creative ways to use Punish attack"**

Madame Butterfly uppercuts one angel and then snaps her fingers, a pulley with a chained hook appears with the punched angel on it. She hoists the chain over the pulley and hung the angelic bastard for good.

" **Just imagine the most cruel and unspeakable way to torture a person and them said torture device is summoned."** Said Madame Butterfly **"Witches and Demons do love torture, and in time you'll enjoy it too. Now for Witch Time."**

Now ambushed, Madame Butterfly waits for the angels to attack her and dodges the attack at the very last minute. The area turns purple and everything, excluding Hinata, is slowing down.

" **You think Samael is a master of Chronomancy?"** said Madame Butterfly while she starts kicking and punching the now time stopped angels. **"Witch time can cause time to stop or slowdown so that your mage adds more damage on their bodies."**

Suddenly time runs normally, and all the damage instantly inflicts all the angels that surrounds Madame Butterfly in the point of them exploding into bloody mush. Leaving only glowing rings behind.

" **As a Gamer, there are potential rewards after every battle, like these halos for example"** said Madame Butterfly as she twirls a halo with her finger. **Angels drop Halos for currency, purple butterflies for WP and laurel leaves for your HP. There are concoction ingredients for crafting items, but we get to that later."**

"What about the demons" said Hinata

" **Demon enemies drop crystallized souls known as Orbs"** said Madame Butterfly **"There are 4 types of orbs. Red orbs are demon currency like the halos, green orbs restore your HP, purple orbs for your DP, yellow orbs are used whenever you are fallen so make them last, and then there is the blue orb fragments, 4 fragments are needed to make 1 orb which will increase your HP gauge. They are hard to find, and some must be earned by completing challenges."**

"So, the blue orbs will make me strong?" said Hinata

" **That's right, it'll be fun to search for them before you decided to head on and fight any of the bosses, and they are mean bastards."** Said Madame Butterfly **"Especially that obnoxious Berial."**

"Who?" said Hinata

" **Old foe of Sparda-senpai"** said Madame Butterfly **"Don't worry about him yet. He wouldn't bother with you yet. Back to the matter at hand, you will be practicing these techniques, I'll heal you for this until you're getting the hand of it. So, you better dodge"**

"Huh?" said Hinata confused at first until she realized too late when a Sargasso charged at her and knocking her to the floor. Hinata got back up, coughing out to catch a breach while clearing her mouth from dust and dirt.

" **Careful, they're crazy fast"** said Madame Butterfly

"H-Hai" said Hinata as she prepares to practice her techniques while dodging the floating skulls.

With Naruto: Gate of Hell

After his…*ahem* break in the Dark Tower, Naruto decided to go to the Gates of Hell, so he can continue his quest. He already for Kaito's location, now he must obtain the location of Chaossonic, and only Rodin knows where that World Maker is…for a price.

"You're kidding me?" said Naruto slamming hands on counter.

 **Rodin Quest: Maintain history 1**

 **Destroy the Halfling occupied farm (Tower Heart already acquired)**

 **Destroy Orphanage (Day after farm's destruction)**

 **Kill ambush mob of Konoha Shinobi (After Orphanage destruction)**

 **Murder Mrs. Deagle**

 **Winning Conditions: Nexus Location Unlocked**

"You want me to redo those old quests in exchange for Chaossonic's location?" said Naruto with one of his brows raised.

"That's right, you see those historical events are crucial to your timeline and are recorded into the Nexus where Chaossonic is currently located." Said Rodin "And if you want to learn some sweet moves from him, you must do this little favor for me."

"But I did more than what's in the quest list" said Naruto as he noticed some of the dark deeds missing. "Why only those objectives?"

"Oh, don't worry about those, some are those were required to find tower items you already have" said Rodin.

Naruto noticed something what Rodin isn't saying got Naruto suspicious, what isn't Rodin telling him.

"But destroying that farm is required for the Tower Heart" said Naruto

"Look, are you going to waste our time debating about this quest or do you want to know about the whereabouts of Chaossonic?"

"Fine, fine I'll do the stupid quest" said Naruto waving it off and leaving the bar. "You're lucky I needed this so I cam finish this damn quest and return to my Darkborne gear. I really want this bloody thing burnt."

Naruto growled and grip on his orange jacket while leaving the bar. Rodin sighs at this while pouring himself a drink.

"It ain't an easy business, but it's worth it" said Rodin "But be grateful for what I'm offering, kid. That other one is offering to split the price."

 _Other one?_ Naruto asked

With Shirou

 **Rodin Quest: Akenomyosei Trials**

 **Complete Akenomyosei Trials (4/13)**

 **Winning conditions: Akenomyosei bio update on both Shiro's and Naruto's profile**

Shirou Emiya is currently challenging the digital spirit of Akenomyosei in a series of minigames of various genres such as puzzles, 1v1 card games, life sized board games etc. But right now, Akenomyosei challenges Shirou with a Space shooter game, each are high up in the stars in triangular spaceships, shooting down alien ships that resemble pixelated insectoids while they are being chased by a giant metallic space skull that is roaring and trying to eat them.

" **RUN COWARD! RUN!**

" _I don't how you're entering these challenges, boy, but I'm still not happy about it."_ Said Akenomyosei

"Naruto is too busy to play with you, Akenomyosei" said Shiro while he barrel-rolls his spaceship to evade enemy shot and kamikaze foes.

" _Well let's see if you can survive against_ _ **Sinistar**_ _, he's very hungry."_ Said Akenomyosei " _It's been 30 years since he ate a gamer. And when he's hungry, he very aggressive so you better focus and not let him catch you."_

"You should do the same," said Shirou "Because Sinistar's got its eye on you now."

" _What?"_ said Akenomyosei when Sinistar is dangerously close to him.

" **BEWARE, I AM SINISTAR!"**

" _Oh shit"_ said Akenomyosei as he boosts up to get away from Sinistar, but it gives chase.

" **RRRRRAOORRR!"**

"No!" exclaims Akenomyosei as he tries to move away but Sinistar is homing in on him and slowly getting close. As the giant space skull is close enough, it inhales Akenomyosei until he is now inside the space monster's mouth. _"NOOOOO!"_

NOM!

Shirou rolled his eyes at this as his challenge is rather shameful.

 _Is this really the Demon Prince that challenged Yami and Naruto?_ Thought Shirou _Yami-sama did warn me to never underestimate him…but I'm having doubts now._

" **I HUNGER!"** said Sinistar as it now eyes at Shirou, but the auburn-haired boy doesn't hesitate and fired all he's got on the space monster until it explodes.

" **RRRRROOOAAARRR!"**

BOOM

 **WINNER: SHIROU EMIYA!**

 _I can't relax yet, I got more challenges to do_ thought Shirou before he digitally returns to the real world.

Back with Hinata

Hinata spend many hours in limbo as the concept of time is completely different than the one in the real world. Hinata gained some bruises and minor scrapes from the Sargasso and Affinities. But Madame Butterfly made sure that the enemies do not kill or overwhelm the young gamer, healing her when HP is at its lowest.

But as the saying goes, no pain: no gain, and the aching muscles and fatigue is indeed worth it in the end. Hinata managed to practice and master her basic skills and techniques. The first-time using Torture Attacks curl Hinata's stomach due to her pacifistic nature but the tolerance to violence is growing, the tortures she first use are less gory, such as handing from pulley and chains and iron maidens. But other than that, Hinata did enjoy herself with the Witch time techniques, granting her opportunities to attack her advancing foes with ease.

But sadly, the fun ends when the Sargasso and Affinities no longer appear, demoralized by the mass casualties of their own kin and called it quits on the battle against Hinata and Madame Butterfly.

" **Aw, play time is over. But it's for the best as this concludes this part of the tutorial"** said Madame Butterfly. **"I'll stay here for a while and enjoy the moonlight. If you want some more practice, let me know ok?"**

"Hai" said Hinata while her HP begins to replenish when Madame butter blew a kiss at the young gamer.

Madame Butterfly twirls her finger in the air to open a portal to return Hinata back to the human world. Hinata jumps in and now stands in the Hyūga clan gardens, waiting there is the is a petite woman with brown hair and dressed in white.

 **White Heart: Blanc**

" _I never expected you to learn so quickly, I'm impressed"_

"Tou…Hiashi was a stern but effective teacher" said Hinata, the thought and idea of calling Hiashi "Tou-san" feels and sound wrong to Hinata now, for she knows her real father after she awoke as a Gamer. "He never showed mercy or sympathy in my training, and scolds at me for messing up, it was my lack of confidence that got in the way, and my hesitation."

" _And now?"_

"My confidence is still low, and I still hesitate, even when I have to stay alive." Said Hinata "Maybe Neji is right, I am not destined to be a ninja."

" _Cut that nonsense out right now"_ said Blanc harshly _"you only had one lesson, and the tutorial has just begun. Follow me"_

Blanc starts running and parkours on the fence to reach the rooftops.

" _Why are you just standing there, come on!"_

"But I'm only a little girl, and I shouldn't be on the roof."

" _Shut up and get up here, you're a Gamer now, not some weak normie who makes excuses. Now hustle, girl!"_

Hinata is hesitant but mustered up that confidence she has and starts climbing up the fenced and reaches the rooftop until she is now by Blanc.

" _About time, now follow me across the rooftops"_ said Blanc as she leaps over a gap between the rooftops that can be jumped over. _"You can jump over this distance, gamers are good jumpers just like my Champion."_

"You sure I can reach that distance?" said Hinata

" _Hai, even farther with a double-jump, which I'll explain later"_ said Blanc _"Now jump"_

Hinata gulps at this and backs up so she can get some running speed.

"You can do this, you can do this" Hinata chants to herself while she runs to the edge of the roof and jumps off. And to her surprise she leaps over the gap and landed on the other roof. "Ha, I did it!"

" _Not bad, now push on and follow me"_ said Blanc as she runs off and continues to leap over more rooftops.

"Ok, just do it more times and It'll be easy" said Hinata before running and jumping over more rooftops. Each jump slowly becomes easy for Hinata, the fear of hurting herself is dying off and the excitement is growing as she is having fun. "Ha, ha, I'm doing it and it's fun."

Blanc smirked slightly at this, pleased to see Hinata is showing self-confidence.

 _There you go, but this part will be tricky_

Blanc is right, as Hinata kept on jumping over rooftops, she suddenly stops when she noticed that there is one gap that's wider than the usual gaps.

" _Ok, before we try and jump over this, I want you to jump as high as you can on the spot"_ said Blanc _"And while you're in mid-air, jump again."_

Hinata is confused at this but decided not to argue and listened to Blanc's advice. Hinata jumped high about 2 meters in the air. Then as she is mid-air she pushed her legs up to jump again. Hinata would expect nothing to happen, but suddenly a pair of giant butterfly wings sprout out off her back and flaps to elevate Hinata until she is now 5 meters in the air. Hinata falls and lands safely, feeling no impact from the land which would cause damage to her legs.

"Whoa" said Hinata with amazement.

" _Impressive, right"_ said Blanc _"Certain gamers do not suffer fall damage, and you're one of the lucky ones. So, if you do manage to screw up this jump, you can never get hurt."_

Hearing that made Hinata relieved, calm and more confident. Her face shows some determination as she is ready to leap over this supposed impossible gap. She ran to the edge and jumped, the first jump only reached her to halfway, but she pushed her leg and sprout her wings out to jump again, a founding success.

Hinata reached the end with ease and pants slightly while Blanc finishes her jump herself.

" _Alright, enough jumping for now, we're here"_ said Blanc when she lands next a doorway with a sign saying Gates of Hell. _"Come on, there is someone you need to speak to."_

"What about this Vert?" said Hinata as she remembered her quest.

" _All the reason to be here, she left me to watch you while she celebrates her freedom."_ Said Blanc with a deadpan when she mentioned Vert. _"Come on, I need a drink and give Vert a piece of my mind."_

Blanc and Hinata enters the Gates of Hell, where smooth jazz is heard from inside.

Meanwhile

Naruto is currently watching the farm burn, the smile on his face grants him peace and satisfaction while the deed gives him a satisfying sense of déjà vu since this is his SECOND TIME burning this place, for it is where he began his career of evil. Besides…history must run its course and doing it the second time is more fun than the first time.

"Ok I got to admit it" said Naruto "Doing these again is more fun than I expect it. Last time I came here was just to find the tower heart so that my Tower will remain hidden from prying eyes. But to savor this moment again with my Reds and greens is more enjoying watching."

" _ **I can't wait when you'll start on that damn orphanage"**_ said Jūbi

"oooh, don't tease me" said Naruto smirking "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to burn that witch inside that damn building. But unfortunately, I must wait a while for historic reasons, but once I do, soon Konoha will share the same fate once I'm done with it."

" _ **So, what now?"**_ said Jūbi

"All that chaos does work up an appetite, I'll head for Ichiraku's" said Naruto "After that…maybe go slaughter some sheep or raid a town…something to pass the time when it's the right time to continue Rodin's quest."

Gates of Hell

Blanc and Hinata sat down by the bar of the Gates of hell, the dim lighting along with the smooth jazz playing is quite comfortable, but the two aren't here for pleasantries for now. Greeting them are Rodin who is pouring a drink to the bar's only patron is a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white dress with a green top that partially cover her buxom chest and exposing a cleavage that not even Hinata couldn't avert her eyes from and made her question her sexuality.

 **Green Heart: Vert**

As a Goddess, alcohol does not affect her like all mortals, even the heavy drinkers. But despite the lack of influence, Blanc is not happy about Vert wasting her time drinking when Hinata just awoke her Gamer powers.

"Hello there" said Vert "What took you?"

"The real question is why are you in here when you're supposed to help Hinata with the tutorial?" said Blanc trying not to lose her temper and resisting to whack the blonde with her Warhammer.

"I was merely celebrating" said Vert before down her drink with one gulp. "Besides, my part in her tutorial does involve here."

"What do you mean?" said Hinata

"is it ready, Rodin?" said Vert

"Oh yeah" said Rodin as the drinks display slides to the left to reveal the hidden workshop. "Normally I would charge for my services, but I do it for free in tutorials."

Rodin enters his workshop and returns with a long box which he places on the counter.

"Here you go, Vert here was kind enough to let me polish this beauty for you, and I also made this so that you'll remain anonymous during your quest…unless you make a name of yourself."

Hinata opens the box and she see a diamond tip claymore with a skeletal hilt and guard consisting with a closed ribcage and a skull, and the pummel resembles a little crown. But with the sword, Hinata also sees a beautiful eye mask shaped like a black butterfly with purple patterns and a silver crescent moon on the tips.

 **Rebellion: Obtained**

 **Bio: Keepsake of Dark knight Sparda, this sword (though its powers lay dormant) can slice through anything and useful with forms of demonic Kenjutsu. Hold this sword in pride and strike down anyone who will pose a threat to you.**

 **Umbra Witch Mask: Obtained**

 **Bio: Keepsake of Umbra Witch Eva, the mask is a traditional piece of the Umbra Clan to represent their loyal and devotion to the Darkness, Yami and the Overlord lineage. Too long the Clan has been out of service dating back from the 2** **nd** **Overlord, but now will you continue to serve the current?**

Hinata hoists Rebellion on her back, which to her surprise feels like she has nothing on her back due to the sword feeling weightless. Next, she takes her mask and puts it on, by doing so causes her clothes to change from her baggy grey jacket and blue pants into a dark black bodysuit which hugs her figure quite well, but seeing herself like this feels awkward since she did hit puberty quite early than any girls have, resulting her well-endowed with a low D cup, the reason why she was wearing a baggy top to begin with.

"Oh K-Yami" said Hinata blushing while trying to cover her chest. Not aware the fact that she no long speaks the name of Kami anymore and instead speak the name of the dark goddess. "I have to go out like this?"

"Umbra witches take pride in their bodies that they design clothing's that help hug their figure." Said Rodin, "Also the fabric is designed with the Umbra's ultimate technique: the wicked weaves."

"Which you'll learn once your confidence is improved" said Blanc before turning Vert "Vert, it's time"

"Sure, I'm on it" said Vert after finishing her next drink and stood up from her seat. "Mind if we use your dominion, Rodin?"

"GO right ahead" said Rodin as he snaps his fingers, causing Vert and Hinata each to sink down into a portal of red and black darkness. "Keep in mind, there are a bunch of hatred lurking around. If you manage to slay them, I'd be appreciated."

As Vert and Hinata are gone Blanc then asked Rodin, "So does the Gates of hell still have Wi-Fi after all these years?"

"Of course, it does."

"Good I have to check in case the Terra View satellite was damaged during the gate war." Blanc then pulled out what looks like a Wii remote and a globe of the earth appeared.

"Still trying to search for them?"

"Yes, hell I had to stop writing my fanfics while I was sealed just to make sure they are safe."

"So, it's that bad huh?"

"You have no idea, after the Gate war the CPU candidates, our little sisters, went missing, with the reveal that Green sister's console got destroyed I have to find Rom and Ram."

"Well I don't know what to say but good luck."

Rodin's Domain (Bayonetta Loading screen)

Merging into darkness by Rodin led Vert and Hinata into his dark domain which could rival Yami's own, mixing with the blackness is a dark red haze in the background and strange glowing markings depicted in ancient Enochian texts. Mortals would tremble in pure dread at this place, for ominous whispers would echo in your ear, speaking of unimaginable things that would make Hell itself look pleasant.

However, none of that bother Vert, and despite the nervousness on Hinata's face…it doesn't bother her also.

"I hope you don't mind" said Vert "This is the best place to train without drawing out unwanted attention and I cannot enter limbo due to my Deus persona."

"You mean you can't enter limbo because you're a goddess?" said Hinata

"That's right as the only Goddess that could is Kaa-san" said Vert "But Rodin was kind enough to allow us to train here. Now…draw your weapon."

Hinata is hesitant, the thought of using a weapon is still unnerving despite using her pistols against the Sargasso and Infinities from her past training with Madame Butterfly. Mustering some courage first, she draws out Rebellion from her back, the sheer length and size of the sword would put a child off balance and be dragged down by its weight. But Rebellion is weightless to her, like wielding a stick rather than a heavy claymore. This still surprises Hinata, and it seems illogical at first.

"Try not to think about why you can hold your sword so easy." Said Vert as she summons her weapon, her dark green lance which she twirls around and gets ready to train Hinata. "Your only though is how to master the 4 arts of Sparda."

"4 arts?" said Hinata

"That's right, while I was celebrating in the Gates of Hell, Rodin informed me about the 3 forms of Kenjutsu and 1 art of Kayakujutsu used by your father Spada. Trickster, Sword master, Royal guard and Gunslinger.

Trickster is more focused on speed, involving dodges and unorthodox movements that will let your foes off guard. Perfect for a future kunoichi such as yourself.

Sword master is more focused on strength, striking your foes with the might of your sword.

Royal guard is focused on Defense, such as blocking strong attacks and countering them to your advantage."

"And what about Gunslinger?" said Hinata

"Gunslinger is like Sword master, but for your guns" said Vert. "In here I will help you learn and master these arts. Rodin said there are other skills, but you must discover them if you want to learn them."

"Hai" said Hinata nodding at Vert as she understands.

"We'll start with Trickster, so…DODGE!" said Vert before charging at Hinata with her lance lunging at her.

Hinata dodged the attack swiftly, both witnessed an example of the Trickster technique. Hinata is at awe by this but it was short-lived when Vert attempts to lunch her lance at Hinata. The young Hyūga dodges it again and pulls out her demon sword **Rebellion** to counteract the attack.

CLANG

Hinata parries the lance with her **Rebellion,** creating an opening for the girl to strike. Trickster is not only useful for dodging but it grants Hinata the advantage to dash though enemy defenses and strike while an opening is revealed. But instead if lunging with the blade, Hinata jabs Vert with the crowned pummel in the stomach.

Vert grunted and got the wind out from her lungs from the pummel's impact, resulting her to fall on her ass and drop her lance. Vert was about to pick up the lance when she suddenly feels the cold diamond shaped tip of **Rebellion** on her neck.

"Wow, not bad" said Vert "But you should've gone for the killing blow."

"Then I would've killed you" said Hinata

" _How sweet, but you can't kill me…not like this"_ said Vert as she demonstrated as she slit her throat with the rebellion. At first Hinata widen in shock and panic but noticed that no blood is pouring from the cut, only pixels reconstructing the wound until it's closed and gone. _"I'm one of the Hearts of Yami, and as long as the gamers give their Shares to me, I cannot die from any wound. So, don't hesitate to strike me with your weapon, ok?"_

Hinata is still in shock from seeing Vert slit her own throat with the **Rebellion's** diamond tip. But after the explanation from the Green Heart shook the shock away and Hinata is now ready to resume training. With her demon sword in her hands and luckily unstained with blood, Hinata nods and responds to the blond-haired goddess.

"Ok" said Hinata lifting her sword up while Vert reclaim her lance.

Meanwhile

"here you go, Naruto-kun" said Ayame as she placed a nice hot bowl in front of Naruto. "Ramen with extra pork"

"Thank you" said Naruto as he kindly takes the bowl while splitting the chopsticks. "Itadakimatsu"

Now our Overlord can enjoy his little break from his evil deeds, slurping up those noodles like a hungry beast but Ayame pay no mind as she is glad that Naruto is enjoying his…5th bowl. 3 minutes later he finished his bowl and piled it up with the other 5 empty bowls.

"Another please" said Naruto wiping the broth off his face with his sleeve.

"Coming right up" said Ayame

"Say Ayame…where's the old man?" said Naruto as he just noticed that teuchi isn't here making the noodles while Ayame just places a back of already made noodles in a pot.

"Oh, he's on his occasional trips to gather more ingredients." Said Ayame with a reassuring smile "he'll be back soon"

Ayame then turns away from Naruto and discreetly looks worried.

 _I just hope you don't go overboard with your age, tou-san_ thought Ayame while prepping the next bowl of Ramen. _Especially with the CJ controlling Konoha now._

"Here you go, Naruto-kun" said Ayame as she made two bowls "second one's on the house."

"Aw thanks" said Naruto as he hungrily chows down on the ramen, but suddenly a sake bottle is thrown and smashes on the wall. Glass shards and sake droplets got everywhere to make a mess and spoil all the ramen.

"DEMON LOVING WHORE!" roared out the angry drunks who were responsible for throwing that sake bottle and ran away from the scene.

"Ah my ramen!" exclaimed Naruto as there are now glass in his bowl, plus the cheap sake ruins the food.

Naruto then noticed Ayame holding her bleeding cheek, she got hurt when a few shards cut her cheek and were a few inches above her left eye.

"Dear Yami, Ayame" said Naruto as he jumps her the counter to tend to Ayame. "You're hurt"

"it's ok, Naruto-kun" said Ayame reassuring her favorite customer…and secret crush. "It's just some stupid drunks terrorizing me and tou-san. AH!"

"easy, let me help you" said Naruto, he is debating to expose himself as a gamer by using his blood Estus flask to help heal Ayame, but then again it would be a waste and unnecessary since her wounds are minor and will heal in time. So, he'll do with the shop's first aid for now.

"I'm impressed that you know first aid" said Ayame while she let Naruto treat her wounds.

"How else would I when there is so much hostility in this village" said Naruto

"Fair point" said Ayame when Naruto finishes with the treatment. "Though the hostility only applies on certain people."

"When they're around me" said Naruto darkly as he understands their reason of hating him. "It would be safe to stay away.

"Now don't say that, Tou-san and I can handle ourselves" said Ayame with a firm tone as she didn't like what Naruto stated before. "It'll take more than rocks and glass bottles to dissuade us."

That helped Naruto a bit and smiled slightly, but still he frowns at the incident and bit inside his lip to stem his anger.

"But to hurt you like that" said Naruto, Ayame placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't bother, they're isn't worth it" said Ayame, knowing what Naruto is planning. "You'd had to fight an entire village to stop them.

"You'd be surprised" muttered Naruto frowning at the exit. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Hai, I'm about to close shop anyway" said Ayame "Thanks for help and I'm sorry for the Ramen"

"Ah, it's not a problem" said Naruto, though he is lying through his teeth. "I already had my fill."

 _I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THEM!_

"Well next time you come, first 2 bowls on me, ok?" said Ayame

"Thanks" said Naruto before leaving Ayame after confirming her wellbeing.

But as Naruto left the Ramen shop, murder is about to happen.

 _No one ruins my Ramen AND hurt Ayame and gets a way with it_ thought Naruto as he leaps up on the rooftops to hunt down those drunks.

Back with Hinata

Time isn't important within Rodin's Domain and you couldn't tell how long you've been there as there is nothing but blood red darkness, a vast void of shadows and malevolence that could be a fine retreat for anything evil to lurk by.

 **Hideous**

 **Bio:** **A clan of the demons who infest the Malebolge caves of Inferno. They constantly scuttle in groups, searching for unfortunate prey who have lost their way. Hideous often appear in groups in the human world as well but displaying no cooperation in movement. For them, there is only scrambling for prey in a mad dash.**

 **Yet, Hideous possess a very strong intelligence, able to forge various weapons and rarely challenging enemies that appear in larger numbers than their own.**

 **If one is sighted by this merciless demon, overpowering it is the only option. Only a few are capable of this- namely, the Lumen Sages who controlled the power of the light and the Umbra Witches who controlled the power of darkness.**

 **Threat: Low**

Such as the Hideous, demonic counterparts of the Angelic affinity with dark purple exoskeletons and blood red horns and claw, armed with sinister double-edged scythes.

Speaking of scythes wielding demons, Rodin's domain is also infested with demons in hooded cowls and screaming skull masks that made them look like pale imitations of Death itself.

 **Hell Prides**

 **Bios: Members of the Seven Hells Army loyal to the demon prince Mundus. These demons were born by the corrupted pride of man**

 **Threat: Low**

The Hell Pride slowly approaches Hinata while the Hatred suddenly head on for the kill, but Hinata saw it coming thanks to her Byakugan and her Trickster style that she dodged the Hatred's attacks, doing so causes time to stop by Witch time. Hinata sighs at this while resting her forehead on the Rebellion's flat side, gathering her courage and gets ready to resume her more dangerous training.

Meanwhile

"ha ha, that'll teach that bitch to feed that monster"

The culprits of fouling the Overlord's ramen loiter about in the darkening streets of Konoha, boasting about their "heroic" deeds for the village.

"yeah, shame we couldn't teach that old fool we call Hokage"

"Shh, ANBU about can hear *hic* ya"

"SO what? The whole village will praise to us once we do that demon in"

"We'd me heroes!"

"Hear, hear, HA HA HA!"

Suddenly out of the dark, a shuriken flies toward the ground and hit one them right in the eye, the poor bastard started screaming blood hell as the star shaped blade burrowed halfway into his ugly face.

"AH, MY EYE!"

The rest began to scream in panic as they try to think rationally but can't due to them being drunk and all.

"Fuck, I was aiming for his brain"

The drunks then turn to see who threw that shuriken.

"Then again, I am out of practice and you lot drank so much that your brains shank to the size of a grain" Naruto reveal himself before the drunks.

"So, you had the gall to harm us humans, eh demon?"

"You know, I wouldn't bother waste my time on you lot" said Naruto while he draws out his Saw Cleaver. "But then…I realized that I have to do it."

"yeah? And why is that?"

Naruto smirks while he performs a hand sign, engulfing the area in a black mist to obscure the already haze sights of the drunks.

"Because you're all destined to die by my hands" said Naruto in a dark and sinister tone. "You all wanted a demon, but I'm much worse."

A pair of glowing red shapes resembling a ring with a line halfway across from above is the last thing those drunks saw in this dark haze. And the last thing they said were nothing, but anguish screams when bloody murder happening from within, following with evil laughter from our Overlord.

 **End of chapter**


	6. Hinata's Performance

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 5

With Naruto

A Dark Haze surrounds the mob of civilians and off duty ninjas, fear fills them as they know someone lurks in the dark with glowing red eyes. The mob stayed together out of fear be being separate from the lurking threat inside this black mist.

But huddling together in defense will do them no good as darkness is against them. One of the Mob collapses while holding his now bleeding throat with a gaping wound pouring out blood. This freaks out the rest of the mob and forced them to break apart.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here" said another mob member, last words before getting a sword in the gut and having his intestines eviscerated. "Oh Kami!"

"No!" Another one falls with a fireball in the face, burning a hole through his chest.

One was sent flying be a strong force, like getting a cannonball in the stomach and crashing into a wall. Next victim gets his face slammed in the face by a something glowing in blue and swirling, twisting the face painfully in a swirly way until the skin of his face is ripped off. A couple instantly freezes after getting slashed, and more burns horribly while getting torn to shreds by a pair of glowing red demonic claws.

All many imaginative ways to kill a person can happen within the darkness, but the most terrifying and amazing one is when the last member of the mob crawls away to evade the carnage but suddenly fails to escape when a giant skeletal hand shrouded in purple chakra grabs him and combusts him in black flames, you can hear him scream bloody hell as the black flames incinerate him into ashes.

The Dark Haze fades away, leaving nothing but Naruto with some burning flames on piles of ash that was once the mob he fought. Leave no evidence for the ANBU or the Censored Justice, be discreet in the village while on this event quest, that is Naruto's mission.

"Well, that was fun" said Naruto smirking devilishly as he twirls a bunch of keys in his finger.

 **Mob Apartment Keys Obtained**

Keys that formerly belong to the piles of ash that was once the mob. Now for the spoils, Item Drop!"

With that, Naruto casually walks away nonchalantly would pocketing the former mob's house keys in his jacket pocket.

with Hinata

Hinata Hyūga is making good progress within Rodin's domain, mastering her sword **Rebellion** and her 2 guns **Ebony & Ivory**. She pants breathlessly while holding **Ebony & Ivory **in her hands, she just finished pistol-whipping a Hell Pride until its masked face crumbles into ash. Next a swarm of Sargasso hovers around Hinata but she preforms a breakdance more while firing her pistols which she strapped on her feet. Not sure how she can do that that without pulling the trigger, but we can all assume it's done by witchcraft.

Each Sargasso shatters from each bullet fired from **Ebony** and **Ivory** , leaving nothing but piles of bone meal littering the dark ground.

Hinata pants and drop to her knees from exhaustion, Vert smiles simply at Hinata and joins her on their break, the demons that still lurk in the darkness wouldn't dare approach Vert due to her Dea status and she would wipe them off immediately if they try.

" _You're progressing well, Hinata-chan"_ said Vert as she ruffles Hinata's short indigo hair and causing her to blush. Having Vert around her feels like she has an older sister or aunt in her life. The idea of Vert being a sister/aunt figure is relaxing that she starts to relax and leans on her for comfort. _We'll continue later, we have plenty of time in here since Time itself is irrelevant."_

"So, when we return, it'll be like we never left?" said Hinata

" _Hai"_ said Vert

"That's good to hear, I wouldn't want Tou…Hiashi know that I'm gone" said Hinata

" _I'm sure your uncle Hizashi would cover up for you,"_ said Vert _"Something about him puzzles and intrigues me."_

Hinata didn't hear Vert talk about her uncle as she drifted off to sleep, Vert noticed this and chuckled while she pulls her close to get comfortable.

" _Strange to sleep in the dark and hostile realm"_ said Vert while she looks around to see various demons keeping a distance and circling around their safe perimeter from the Green Heart. _"But don't worry, I'll keep you safe while you rest. My Moonlight Butterfly."_

Back in the main world

Mrs. Deagle continues her paperwork, quickly as she can so she can file it in the archives room. She takes her job very serious and always make sure the Hokage does his job and take it seriously. A strict, stern but nasty witch of a woman is unpopular to children, be they from civilian families and/or famed ninja clans. And Naruto is right on top on her hated list, not just for being a jinchūriki of the "Kyūbi" but he has been pulling mischievous tricks and pranks on her from the time when he can walk and talk.

"Grr, every time I see that demon brat, it boils by blood in hate. And the doctor warned me not to get riled up or my blood pressure will go up." Said Mrs. Deagle trying not to stress out. "No matter, hopefully that brat gets what's coming to him. I dread to think of him being a ninja, hope he doesn't."

She goes on with her work until it finishes. And as she finishes, she organizes it in files and prepares to store them in the archives.

"Finally, it's all done" said Mrs. Deagle standing up from her desk and heading to the archives room.

Hokage Tower: Archives Room

The Archives Room is deep below the Hokage Tower, vast and cavernous. But lit with ever burning lanterns powered by chakra. Mrs. Deagle is fine going down the archives as she does this the moment she became the Hokage's Secretary.

"Right then" said Mrs. Deagle as she walks across the cavernous chamber filing the signed scrolls and documents in named sections. "The latest Taxes will be in the "Financial" section, this month's B-Rank mission reports filed in the "Missions: B Rank" section…"

As she focuses on filing the documents and scrolls, a group of browns suddenly emerge from the rocky walls and floor, quickly hid in the shadows to avoid detection from the secretary.

"Now then…let me see" said Mrs. Deagle going through the documents. "Abolishment of possession of Weapons to non-shinobi civilians will be at the "Law" sections." Said Mrs. Deagle placing the document in the correct shelf. The then noticed a sealed scroll containing a specific seal on it. "Ah, classified documents. Well, I know where to put this."

Mrs. Deagle approaches the to the end of the room and approaches a locked cabinet with seals posted on. She bit her thumb until it bleeds and pressed it on one of the seals. The seals vanish and the cabinet opens, revealing Avast number of classified scrolls and documents, where each shelf is labelled with various sections.

"Let's see, this scroll is an "S-Rank Mission" Report, so I'll put it in the S-Rank Report section" said Mrs. Deagle placing the classified scroll. "there…oh, Lunch time!"

Mrs. Deagle, so eager to have her lunch, rushes to leave the archive room and lock it up. That is when the minions come out and starts wrecking the place. Scrolls pulled off, documents tossed and scattered. Littering the floor and jumbling the papers up, some of the minions are swinging on the lanterns on the ceiling, cheering with joy and merriment. Selves are getting toppled and knocked like dominoes.

Next, a few starts playing with the littered documents, making origami and cut-outs, each are laughing mischievously, manically and malevolently, basically laughing evilly with chaotic fun in their wake. Some make paper kabutos, paper airplanes and even used as tissue paper for those who caught a cold…gross.

While the archives room is going through the chaos, Gnarl suddenly appears from the shadows and slowly walks pass the minions and approach the Classified Archives.

" _ **Let's see here"**_ said Gnarl as he goes through the classified documents and scrolls. _**"Hmm, no…no, that might be beneficial but not just yet. Ah, ha! Here it is"**_

 **Gnarl has obtained S-Rank Mission Report: Oct 4, 2** **nd** **Shinobi Year 15 (3 years before Kyūbi attack)**

" _ **The master will be happy to see this"**_ said Gnarl as he takes the scroll. _**"Oh, and this too!"**_

 **Gnarl obtains S-Rank Medical report: Patient #3**

Gnarl smirks at this and makes his leave in the shadows. The minions stayed for a moment before retreating in the shadows and crawls out of the archives room.

It didn't take long before Mrs. Deagle came back, realizing that she forgot to lock up the Classified Storage cabinet.

"Oh, you are such a klutz, Baba Deagle" said Mrs. Deagle to herself. "Hokage-sama will not please if I left it open for someone to… Nantekotta i!"

Mrs. Deagle screams in shock and horror when she saw what happened to the archives room. Scrolls in massive piles, documents scattered, cut, torn and soaked with nasal mucus. Shelves toppled down like dominoes. A total mess. However, the Classified Section remains untouched, rather suspicious to many, but the secretary is only concerned about the mess.

"Oh Kami, Hokage-sama is going to flip about this!" said Mrs. Deagle as she instantly begins the clean-up. Unaware that a few minions are watching, mockingly laughing at this miserable old bat.

Derelict home

Naruto is right in the middle of breaking in a few houses thanks to the many keys that the mob generously left behind for Naruto to gain access to their former homes. The mob's members were either single bachelors, widowers or former orphans that were victimized from the Kyūbi attack, their grief of the lose of their loved ones by that beast slowly feasted into hatred for Naruto as they accuse him for their lose.

But their true lose was their own lives and the right of their stuff as Naruto helps himself rummaging through the residential possessions, going through drawers, conveniently placed chests which Naruto rolled his eyes with amusement, picking up loose change and useful shinobi items laying around.

 **560 ryo obtained**

 **Food Pills Obtained**

 **Kunai Obtained**

 **Shuriken Obtained**

But most of all.

"It's a good thing I can take large items into my inventory without encumberment" said Naruto as he touched a nice couch and caused it to pixelate into nothing, a sigh of it entering Naruto's inventory.

 **Nice Couch Obtained**

"This would go nice for my apartment, sure temporary but I do need a nice place to live." Said Naruto as he starts clearing up the apartment with everything.

 **Armchair x2 Obtained**

 **Widescreen TV Obtained**

 **CD Player obtained**

 **Rug Obtained**

"This is nice furniture, maybe I should fully refurbish my apartment anyway" said Naruto as he leaves the living room and heads for the bedroom. "It would help with my mood"

 **Double bed obtained**

 **Bedside Table Obtained**

 **Bedside Lamp Obtained**

"Maybe I should live here instead" said Naruto suggesting to himself.

" _ **I shouldn't suggest it, Naruto-kun"**_ said Jūbi _**"The villagers might suspect you for murder."**_

"Already late for that, Jūbi" said Naruto with a deadpan expression as he leaves the bed room and heads to the kitchen. "But you're right. They might suspect me of their disappearance and involve the Hokage…or worse, the Censored Justice."

 **Refrigerator Obtained**

 **Oven Obtained**

 **Nuka Cola x8 Obtained**

Gates of Hell

Hinata and Vert have finished with their training in Rodin's Domain and the never aged a bit. The establishment is for now empty with only Rodin behind the corner. The Demon bartender smiles as he welcomes his 2 guests back.

"I hope that my domain helped with your training" said Rodin

"Hai" said Hinata "I never had this much fun in training before. Normally training is strict and rough."

"Normally they are, but as a Gamer it's more beneficial if you're having fun." Said Rodin "Speaking of which, I might have a proposition for you."

"Huh?" said Hinata

"You see, business here isn't going well since there are hardly any patrons brave enough to come here ever since the Censored Justice came around. So I thought I could put up some entertainment for everyone to enjoy."

"What sort of entertainment?" said Hinata

"I need a stage performer, to sing requested songs and dances" said Rodin "The pray is good and you'll get some good benefits like exp, good pay and 20% discount on my wares. Plus, I'll through in free Devil Arms if you have any LPs."

"LPs" said Hinata tilting her head in confusion.

"Angelic Hymns Gold LP" said Rodin as he magically projected an image of what appears to be a solid gold vinyl record. "These records are angelic choirs crystallized and playable, perfect bait for lure strong demons that react to the noise, I might allow you to fight them if you find me each LP to reward you a Devil Arm."

Hinata likes the sound of that, but the idea of performing in a live audience, be it only a handful in the bar is nerve-racking for Hinata. But with her training she did gain some confidence and performing would help boost that confidence in her.

"I-I'll do it, if I wear the mask so no one can see me." Said Hinata

"Fair enough" said Rodin "and with that, you're hired."

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto returns to his own apartment and started furbishing it with his new furniture he found in those empty homes. Half an hour later with help from his minions, Naruto was exhausted from a good night's work as Overlord and decided to have a fresh can of Nuka cola from his brand new refrigerator. Suddenly Gnarl contacts Naruto via messenger and what the old minion master is about to tell him put a smile on his face and laughs while finishing his can of irradiated pop.

 _Sire, I have the documents you needed_

"Good, I'll go through them when I get back" said Naruto before he hangs up. "I know some of what those scrolls told me. Thanks to Fugaku, I know of my mother's fate. But that still doesn't answer what happened to my father, but I figured that Akenomyosei ahs something to do about it."

Naruto finished his Nuka Cola and crushes the can with his gauntlet clad hand before tossing it in the kitchen bin. "But what will I do 'til then?"

" _ **You could go raiding?"**_ Jūbi suggested.

"I need to stay low, Jūbi" said Naruto "It's not yet time for Darkborne to rise again."

Suddenly a sudden chill fills the air inside the apartment and hands randomly burst out from the frozen floorboards. Wights emerge from the frozen ground and groan out from their frozen stiff mouths as they slowly surround Naruto. These frozen undead are armed to the teeth with old rusted and frost-bitten weapons and wearing random pieces of armor, they are here for the kill and Naruto is their target.

Naruto only smiles as he walks around them, luckily the wights are slow due to their joints frosted which limits their mobility. Naruto goes through his new CD player and rummages through some CDs to choose. "Ok, let's see now…"

While Naruto searches for a good song to hear for this situation, the Wights slowly approaches him, with their weapons ready for the kill.

"Ah, this one" said Naruto as he inserts a chosen disk and plays it.

Song "Go Cry Go!" :Playing

"Break time is over" said Naruto as he rocks his head to the beat and activates his Chaos Claws and charge at the wights. "Back to work"

Naruto begins his battle against the frozen undead that invades his now comfortable home, he wouldn't be worried if any of his furniture would be wrecked from in the aftermath, for he would raid more houses and steal replacements anyway. He grabs one of the wrights with his Chaos Claws and ripped off its head, he could feel the sheer cold from the Wight and noticed a small percentage from the Frostbite Affliction appear on the corner of his vision, just underneath his status bar. But luckily the affliction was minor due to his Chaos Claws granting some protection and resistance to Frostbite. He tightens his Phazon covered fists and continues.

Deciding to go unarmed against the Wights, practicing his Phazon technique and grinding up souls to help buy more level ups on his status. The Chaos claws did their thing on the wights, tearing them to shreds, ripping them apart, shattering them into blood red ice cubes, other imaginable things to main an undead corpse.

More wights emerge from the cracked floor, meaning more fun for our Overlord to have. Naruto switches his Chaos claws with a Void sword and Saw Cleaver, he crosses them first and scrape the edges before posting ready for battle. Swinging like a maniac, Naruto hacks the Wights into pieces, but also knees and kick them if any got too close to breathe their gross frosty breath on him. Also emerging from the floor along with the wights are floating shadow-like spirits with glowing yellow eyes with pointy shoulders and sinister claws. They shroud the area in darkness, but the music remains playing for Naruto's amusement.

 **Shades**

 **Bio: Disembodied restless spirits that remain what was once living, not nothing but dead shadows of their former selves, with only their hatred and vengeance remaining.**

The Shades leer dangerously at Naruto and shrieks loudly at him, but Naruto is not afraid continues fighting off the remaining Wights.

"Let me guess, these Shades were once the unfortunate souls who fell on the night of my birth" said Naruto "Typical, even in death they hate me."

Naruto swings his void sword at the first shade, luckily the phazon is effective on the disembodied spirit as it froze into a dark ice sculpture of its former self. Naruto held the Void Sword with both hands to swing heavily at the now large masses crowding his apartment, slicing heads off and cutting them in between returning the undead to death with his blue Phazon sword.

"Ha ha ha, oh I miss this!" said Naruto with an overly excited look to compare a look of pure madness as he reaps those damn souls out from their undead frozen corpses. He grabs one of the wight's faces with his Gauntlet clad hand and channels a mixture of Jūbi's chakra and Red Phazon into it. The immense amount of power from those 2 power sources is too much that it caused the Wight to melt and burn into ash at the same time, leaving only the soul to be absorb into the gauntlet.

The battle keeps going on and so do the Wights and Shades, but Naruto is not complaining as the fun keeps on a little longer for him. Just enough to pass the time for his final objective for the Rodin Quest to begin.

Suddenly

 _Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Hokage's Secretary is going home_

"Good" said Naruto while still fighting off the Wights and Shades. "Tell the minions to give them a fight of her final life."

On the other side of the call, Gnarl grins deeply and menacingly.

At once, sire

Deagle Residence

It has been a rough day for the secretary, her old body is aching in all place after sorting all the documents and save as much as she can that weren't destroyed. Luckily the Hokage didn't notice, he returned to his office to resume his work.

Right now, Mrs. Deagle is going down the stairs on her stair-lift, old age is cruel to her as the arthritis has put a great deal on her joints and climbing up and down the stairs will be painful if done constantly. Mrs. Deagle is widowed, her husband was a loyal Jonin who died defending Konoha from the Kyūbi attack that occurred 11 years ago, she was generously compensated for the tragic loss but it doesn't put the ease in her fragile heart.

"I am not having a good day, damn it all" said Mrs. Deagle while slowly descending from the stair-lift, one of her many cats is resting on her lap. "Dodged the kunai there, never have thought I'd be reckless to leave the archives unlocked for vandals to run amok. I wish it was the demon brat who made this mess, it'll give us a reason to have him arrested or better yet, executed."

The Stair-lift has reached the bottom floor and she start slowly getting off with her cat.

"But unfortunately, he's with Hokage-sama the entire time when it happened. I might have to ask Commissioner Uchiha to investigate for me, I can't let Hokage-sama know without risking my career." Said Mrs. Deagle entering the living room and sat on her old leather seater. "No matter, It'll have to wait. Won't it Ryou-chan"

"Meow" said Ryou the cat.

"Right then, let's get you something to eat. No doubt Yen and Dollar is hungry too" said Mrs. Deagle

She slowly heads to the dining hall where a dozen cats are lazing about on their mats, scratching posts and basically on everything. Ever since her husband died, Mrs. Deagle developed an unhealthy obsession of cats, picking up strays, adopting them from the Inuzuka's veterinaries and pounds. A real cat lady, not very popular with anyone, especially with the Inuzukas, they HATE cats.

"Are you hungry, my dear pets?" said Mrs. Deagle sweetly to her cats, treating them as her own babies, if she had any. She is so fixated on her cats that she didn't notice something entering through the cat flaps on the backdoor, and it isn't a cat.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Suddenly the sound of knocking comes from the front door, Mrs. Deagle noticed this and frowned.

"Who could be knocking the door in this hour?" said Mrs. Deagle. "It's late, come back later!"

KNOCK

KNOCK

The knocking on the door continues, Mrs. Deagle snarls irritably at this and slowly approaches the door which someone is still knocking on.

"Go away, you're disturbing the peace and I'll contact the Konoha Police." Threatened Mrs. Deagle.

Suddenly the sound of splatting is heard when the windows are being egged, followed with mischievous laughter. Mrs. Deagle snarled at this as she believed that hoodlums are egging her house…again.

"Damn teenagers," said Mrs. Deagle as she moves away from the door to grab her nagimata, a weapon commonly used by civilian family women in Konoha, legalized by the Shodai Hokage when Konoha wasn't fortified yet and when the Shinobi Nations was at war. "I'll teach them a damn lesson for egging my house."

Mrs. Deagle opens her front door and prepares to scare off the hoodlums terrorizing her.

"GET OFF MY PROPER…ty"

What Mrs. Deagle saw weren't rowdy teenagers causing trouble, but a sinister hoard of Brown Minions by the front door, and all started pulling faces and blowing raspberries at the old woman.

" **Neh, neh, pffft!"**

" **Ha, ha, ha, bluegh!"**

Mrs. Deagle is shocked at this; her mouth is at agape and one of the minions took advantage of this and jumped up to give her a long kiss with tongues. That triggered deep horror on Mrs. Deagle and starts screaming in pure terror.

"AAAGGGGHHHH, DEMONS!"

Mrs. Deagle slammed the door, which the minions started to claw on. The fright she had was too much for her that her heart is aching intensely.

"Oh, Kami what is going on?" said Mrs. Deagle hyperventilating, she is very scared and disgusted as she can still taste that minion's foul tongue when it forcefully kissed her. "Kami, please help me! Argh, my heart!"

Mrs. Deagle suffers from a heart attack and desperately heads to the stair lift.

"I…I need to treat it…I'm not ready to pass on" cried Mrs. Deagle struggling to get on the stair lift. "My medicine, I need to reach…it"

Suddenly the stairlift malfunctions and ascends quickly up to the top, Mrs. Deagle screams in horror and crashes through the top window the moment the chairlift reached the top and flies out with her.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Mrs. Deagle and the stairlift flew 10 meters high and crashes down hard onto the road. She died of a heart attack before the fall could kill her. Witnessing this are a pair of certain raven haired ANBU, sitting on the high fence next to the Deagle residence.

"Hey, Izumi" said Kawauso "Wasn't that Mrs. Deagle, Hokage-sama's secretary?"

"Hai, Kawauso" said Izumi gazing upon the now bleeding corpse of Mrs. Deagle. "Looks like the stairlift malfunctioned and it became the source of her demise. Poor wench pray that her pitiful life was instant."

"Surely you show no sympathy for her, Izumi" said Kawauso

"I'm merely paying my respects to the recently deceased, Kawauso" said Izumi. "You pretty well I have no sympathy for this miserable creature."

"Oh, thank merciless Yami" said Kawauso in relief. "for a second there, I thought you're concerned for a moment."

"I show no concern or sympathy, it's an Uchiha curse" said Izumi deciding to leave. "Come on, Commissioner Uchiha might want to know about this."

Kawauso nods at his partner and they left the newly formed crime scene to report it.

 **Rodin Guest: Completed**

Nexus

Meanwhile in the Nexus Chaos was in the middle of book arrangements when suddenly his phone beeped.

"I guess it is now time for me to go to Gates of hell." Chaos then was calling someone. "Hey it is time how many of his challenges have you finished?"

Just one left however it needs both me and Naruto on this mainly because he has a prototype of your training.

Chaos breathed deeply to vent the building rage brewing within him, rubbing his left temple with his thumb so not to burst out in anger.

"I hated that." Chaossonic mutters until he manages to calm down. "I left that in the training facility for only the 4th, anyway it is time to train your father and I am going to need you for this mainly so that way you both can help train each other also to help repair a weapon he broke"

Ok then see ya in gates of hell

Chaos hanged up and then said to himself "Time for the Dark one, his first mistress, and their son to meet."

Gates of Hell

Entering through the Gates of Hell, a figure in a dark grey plated cuirass with a black bodysuit, grey belt and holsters full of knives walks towards the counter where Rodin is blissfully polishing some glasses while the smooth jazz plays on his Gramophone. The figure's face is shrouded in a red hood and short cape over his left shoulder, and his face is wrapped up in dark grey wrapping to resemble a mummy. But despite his identity hidden away, Rodin already know who this stranger is.

"Nice get up, Emiya" said Rodin

The mysterious stranger unravels the wrapping off his head and pull down his hood to reveal the auburn hair and golden eyes of Shirou Emiya.

"The Assassin was required for the last challenge" said Shirou he pulls out a blank card, which the image slowly reappears and the assassin gear Shirou is wearing changes back into his standard gear. "*shudder* never have I felt such darkness from the Assassin, and I'm already dark and evil, I guess that was my adoptive father's regret and his darkness."

"Well I did warn you, it was Kiritsugu's sadness within him also being a counter guardian if he wasn't a master in the 4th grail war."

Shirou turns to see Chaossonic entering the Gates of Hell and approach the counter.

"Nuka Cola please" said Chaossonic while placing a few halos on the counter. "In fact, make it two Nuka Colas. My treat"

"Coming right up" said Rodin

"You didn't need to do that" said Shirou "I have the right currency"

"I wanted to" said Chaossonic "Considering this will be a joyous occasion for the family"

"They don't know who I am" said Shirou "I'm decades behind my past."

"True, but at least you'll get to have some quality time with your dear Tou-san." Said Chaossonic. "and appreciate it, unlike that obnoxious, ungrateful spoiled brat whom I dare not speak his name."

"You mean Boru…"

"SHH, NEVER speak his name!" Chaossonic speaks harshly, as if Shirou was about to say something very offensive. "The things he did…is unspeakable." causing everyone to feel what seems the rage and chaos of a universe.

Shirou nods and frowns at what that certain someone did which caused him to be separated from his family. He will pay for it, dearly.

"It is the main reason for the creation of Charybdis in a special world at least with him he appreciates Naruto AND IS NOT LIKE A SPOILED BRAT in that universe and I am getting ahead of myself. Anyway, Naruto's quest is done, and he'll be on his way very soon" said Chaossonic as he took his glass of Nuka Cola and raised it. "Until then, lets enjoy this."

"Sure" said Shirou as he took his glass and taps it with Chaossonic's.

Naruto's Apartment

Littered with the corpses of Wights, Naruto pants breathlessly from his indoor battle which left a big mess for him to clean up. The rotten flesh will spoil the furniture and stain it with it's putrid stench.

"*sigh* look at all this, normally I'd leave pile of bodies for everyone to see but unfortunately I live here. And I can't incinerate them without burning the apartment into cinders."

Naruto groaned with irritation as he now must clean his mess. He raises his gauntlet to summon his minions and head for the refrigerator to get another can of Nuka Cola, but the refrigerator is busted and the rest of the cans destroyed and spilled all over.

"Damn it, I need to make a rule about fighting indoors" said Naruto when the minions emerge from the ground and blathers unintelligently. He rubs his temples with irritation and decided to leave his apartment. "Get rid of the bodies, fix the floor and find me anew refrigerator."

Naruto opens the front door, only to find a very angry landlord who was about to bang on the door.

"Now listen up Dem-AGH!"

Naruto plunged his gauntlet clad hand infused with Red Phazon into the Landlord's stomach and bore a massive hole for blood and organs to spill out.

"I had a busy day so shut the fuck up" said Naruto as he pulls out his hand and the Landlord collapses by the front door. "Don't forget to clean up the blood and viscera."

Naruto turns to see the minions were messing about while doing their duties, such as hacking each other with body parts and wrestling out of retaliation. Naruto sighs at this and shook his head.

"I need servants" Naruto mutters under his breath while he kicks the Landlord's corpse inside and closed the door."

Gates of Hell

Naruto arrives at the Gates of Hell to talk to Rodin about the location of the Nexus, but he suddenly noticed Chaossonic sitting on the table in front of a stage with a mysterious figure in a black bodysuit and red hood, and a figure in dark crusader armor with a long dark cloak draping over his shoulders, his head concealed in a hood to hide his facial features, but Naruto did notice one of the features that looks familiar to him, a scar run across his nose.

Naruto was surprised to see the World Maker in this fine dark establishment with some strangers, but he can worry about that later and approach him. It didn't take long for Chaos to notice the Overlord and welcomes him.

"Ah, Naruto" said Chaossonic "take a seat, you're just in time for the show"

"What show?" said Naruto

"He he, you'll see" said Chaossonic

With a poof of black ad red smoke, a group of "Tame" Hideous and Hatreds all with musical instruments such as Saxophone, Drum set, Grand Piano, bass guitar and an electric guitar. But in front of the band with a microphone on a stand, the main performer is a young girl in a black bodysuit with a short lavender jacker that only goes down her midriff. She has short lavender hair, cream colored skin and wearing a butterfly themed eye mask. She looks nervous as the crowd she is performing to is large.

Chaossonic isn't the only one in the Gates of Hell, Mario and Luigi are having a break from their "heroic" deeds in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario has become a real patron of the arts the moment he saw a performance by the Mayor of New Donk City, his old home.

Sonic is having a nice break with many chilli dogs and a pitcher of Nuka Cola to wash it down. All that running around does build up an appetite for the blue hedgehog and the Gates of Hell makes the amazing Chilli Dogs, the chilli is insanely hot but damn tasty.

Crash and Spyro sat at separate tables, each with dates. Crash is with a taller and strangely sexy anthromorphic Bandicoot with long blonde hair, dressed a red shirt and blue shorts. Spyro is with a cute Faun girl with short hair and red with a leave style dress.

The Goddesses Vert and Blanc are together to watch Hinata's first performance, their expressions look different, but they are excited to watch. Vert is obvious, but Blanc is good at putting a poker face to defend her image.

And then there are a group of 5 knights with identical dark armors, Hinata does not who they are what their crest represents.

Then she noticed Naruto, she froze in place and her cream skin turns red with immense shock, fear and embarrassment.

 _W-What is he doing here?_ Thought Hinata but she shook her fears away. _Relax, you went far to prove yourself, and I practiced like crazy for this._

(Flashback: Rodin's Domain)

"Since you haven't sung or dance before, I'll let you use my Domain to learn and practice" said Rodin as he escorts Hinata to his domain once more. He pulls out a sheet of paper and gives it to the poor nervous girl. "These are the songs you'll be performing, and this one will be the best for your debut performance."

"But who will teach me?" sad Hinata

"You already have right teacher with you" said Rodin while Madame Butterfly emerges behind him and waves kindly at Hinata

" **Hello"**

"Now, I better get back to work" said Rodin as he makes his leave "Have fun"

Hinata looks at the sheet and blushes at the lyrics.

"I have to sing this?" said Hinata

" **Don't worry, Hinata-chan"** said Madame Butterfly **"We have all the time in here to chase those worries away."**

(End of Flashback)

 _Ok, I can do this_ thought Hinata as she compose herself and gets ready to perform.

"So this Hinata's Debut" said Naruto

"Yep" said Chaossonic "Her first show as she is putting her feelings to a certain Ninja that motivated her in the pre-game life" said Chaos. "Oh, it's starting."

Song: Voracity Playing

Rodin's Demon band begins to play and Hinata starts to sing.

"I am very, very crazy, very

It won't stop, not for all of eternity

All the world, into this maw

Come now, at this banquet in the darkness

Everyone and anyone is the fare

Can't stop, can't stop, eating

Can't stop, can't stop, not enough

Anything can be eaten, even if you say no, hahaha…

A full course varied in life and existence

Violence and pleasure on the palate

Don't stop, don't stop, eating

Don't stop, don't stop, one more bite

Ah, it's not enough, I can't get enough–these impulses of original sin

I am very, very crazy, very

It won't stop, not for all of eternity

The karma of ghosts consumed by greed, I wanna go

Very, very tasty, very

This grand feast

All the world, into this maw

I just want to eat. How tasty it is

Everything and anything's on the chopping board

Even reason is a target of predation

Can't stop, can't stop, eating

Can't stop, can't stop. Lost myself

They won't be forgiven, won't stop–these instinctual offences

You're berry, berry, like a berry

Like a ripe, scarlet seed

Bitten in half and oozing life's sauce–I'm also

Berry, berry, we're berries

See here, trivial ones

Be smashed and disappear without a trace

I just want to eat. How tasty it is

It's fine to call it sin

It's fine to call it shame, too

Appetites are natural instinct, so affirm your disgrace

I am very, very crazy, very

It won't stop, not for all of eternity

The karma of ghosts consumed by greed, I wanna go

Very, very tasty, very

This grand feast

All the world, into this maw

I am very, very hungry, very

Very, very tasty, very…"

Hinata performance is very alluring and awe-inspiring to the Overlord as he watches her with awe and grace. Something about her draw him in and a sudden realization hits him like a hurricane. Everyone applauds at such an amazing performance by Hinata, though only Naruto, Chaossonic and the two mysterious men know who she is.

Naruto felt something on his lap and looks down to see a bouquet of flowers comprised with lilacs and white roses. Naruto is confused when Chaossonic nonchalantly clears his throat as if hinting him, Naruto realized and stood up and slowly approaches the stage with the bouquet. Hinata saw Naruto walks towards her, her nervousness is building up and tries not to look scared.

"ano…hai?" said Hinata to Naruto

Naruto sighs to calm himself as being close to Hinata is starting to affect him, he reluctantly offers her the Bouquet. Hinata is shocked at this and her blush deepens, she shockingly takes the bouquet and accepts it.

"T-Thank you" said Hinata smiling nervously but genuine.

"You are amazing, I hope to hear from you again" said Naruto

"I-I guarantee it" said Hinata "and thank you for the gift."

Naruto bows to Hinata like a Gentleman and returns to his seat, unaware that this is how it started, the bond between Overlord and his first mistress. Shirou smiles underneath his grey wrappings when he saw his mother and father meet like this, luckily his smile was concealed from anyone to see.

"That was nice of you, Naruto" said Chaossonic

"I appreciate it" said Naruto "But I don't understand why I felt like this. I first met Hinata in my present and nothing like that happened."

"Love is complicated, Naruto" said Chaossonic "IT's an unusual power from the cosmos that not even I can understand. Anyway, shall we get down to business?"

"Sure, about my training…" said Naruto

"Unfortunately, the training is rudely interrupted" said Chaossonic "I will explain once we get back to the Nexus."

And with a snap of his fingers, Chaossonic vanishes with Naruto, Shirou and the mysterious stranger in a swirl of darkness.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 29**

 **HP: 10068**

 **Mana: 13109**

 **Rage: 10478**

 **Chaos: 7245**

 **Void: 7245**

 **Phazon: 187400**

 **INSIGHT: 30**

 **KUNAI: 15/95**

 **SHURIKEN: 15/95**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)-LOCKED**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	7. Ghosts of Overlords' past

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 6

Nexus

Arriving the Nexus, Chaossonic appears by the Lilith Tree with his three guests. Naruto was at awe to see the vast gothic décor of the Nexus, along with the many shelves containing the scrolls and books containing dark fables and forbidden knowledge that would make the devil himself thirsty. But what surprised him more is that he is no longer wearing the horrendous orange jumpsuit anymore, now he is wearing his favorite gear, the Darkborne Gear and he burst out with joy.

"HA HA, DARKBORNE IS BACK!" exclaimed Naruto with joy, enjoying feeling the dark trench coat and tricorne hate again. "I cannot remember the last time I wore this, but it feels right."

"Well the Nexus is outside the boundaries of space and time, so temporal limitations does not occur here at all." Said Chaossonic "And I thought you would enjoy having your gear back for a while once I explain about my little problem regarding my training."

Naruto nods with understanding while Chaossonic gestures him and the others to follow him to his office. Naruto sat down on a leather armchair between the 2 anonymous guests while Chaossonic stands in front of his desk and leans on it.

"Would you like anything to drink before I start?" asked Chaossonic, being a good host to his guests.

"No thanks" said Naruto, the other 2 gave the same answer.

"OK" said Chaossonic "Now, would my other guests be honored to introduce yourselves to the Overlord please."

The two stands up and reveals themselves.

"Greetings, I am Shirou Emiya" said Shirou bowing to Naruto respectfully.

"I'm sure my introductions are unnecessary, but I'm not the same Iruka Umino you know" said Iruka, earing a shock from Naruto. "I am, or was the commander of the Agents of Ombré, servant of the Maelstrom Overlord who was your other Overlord counterpart in his own world. I and my fellow agents survived our world's destruction by fleeing out realm and entered yours by the aid of the Dark Goddess Yami. And Like you, I was blessed by Yami as a gamer along with my fellow Agents and formed a Guild called the Remnants of Ombré, to honor our fallen master and home."

Naruto was silent for a moment, to think that Iruka Umino was a gamer but this version of him is loyal to his dimensional counterpart who was also an Overlord. Iruka noticed the confusion and reluctance on Naruto's face and smiles reassuringly.

"It's okay if you're not sure about me. But I assure you that I am a loyal and trustworthy ally when you get to know me." Said Iruka "Besides, I did keep Kakashi busy while you enter the hidden doorway to Kaito's Phazon Shrine."

"Wait, you caused that dark haze in the training ground?" said Naruto

Iruka nodded at that question.

"Well, I appreciate it." Said Naruto "Thank you."

Iruka bows to Naruto as he earned his gratitude.

"Ok, introductions are done, what do you have to say?" said Naruto to chaossonic.

"Well, the thing is" said Chaossonic as he prepares to explain the situation he is in right now. "I created an artifact that could test one's abilities that a person can gain throughout the multiverse."

Chaossonic stands up straight while continuing his explanations with the Overlord.

"You see I made a theory that if a person can gain abilities by fighting themselves from another timeline. However, that theory turned out to be true when I witnessed a version of Shirou fighting his adult version. It's a long story how that's possible, but because of what I saw proved to me that you can use person's magic circuits fake nerves that helps with mana and contains a person's abilities and experience. Normally only a magus family can transfer it to their family members, but I created something in the past for the overlord."

Chaosonic snaps his fingers and presents a projection of what appears to be a 10x5 feet floor mirror with a black gothic frame with a golden tinge and a sleeping face carved on the top. The glass mirror has a dark tint but visible.

"The Mirror of Probability, it creates a physical reflection of your dimensional counterparts depending on what choices you went through. For example, let's say if you Naruto didn't become a gamer for Yami and me a loyal member of the Censored Justice."

Everyone, including Naruto cringed at that, and Yami forbid that possibility be true.

"Sorry, bad example but my point stands. By fighting your projected counterpart from the mirror, you would obtain different abilities and get his memories, experiences and attacks."

"Interesting" said Naruto as he is amazed at this item that the world maker created for such a purpose. "but what does this have to so with the halt in training?"

"that's the thing. "said Chaossonic rubbing the back of his head while taking off his glasses to polish them. "I need the mirror to train you, it was stolen not long ago by your elusive adversary, the Demon Prince from the Fourth's training ground, and he corrupted it so that instead of fighting a dimensional reflection, you would have to fight your worst enemy or a person you never want to fight."

As chaos sighs with worry after he said that last bit he looked at Shirou and then back at Naruto. "The thing is, he is using the Mirror in his final challenge against you but since Shirou has beaten most of his challenges for you. The Final Challenge is a 2-player battle, which means you two team up to battle against the corrupted mirror's reflections and liberate it from the Demon Prince's clutches."

Naruto said nothing after hearing Chaossonic's explanation. The world maker decided to give the Overlord a moment alone before he could accept it all.

"I'll be speaking with Iruka, I'll leave you two alone." Said Chaossonic as he gestures Iruka to follow him out of his office.

Naruto and Shirou are now alone, the auburn-haired boy felt a little nervous to be alone with the Overlord. Naruto took a little while to gather his thoughts, breaths calmly and turns to Shirou.

"What are you getting out of this?" said Naruto "Surely you didn't come here out of selfless reasons."

Shirou sighs at this while leaning down with his hands clasping together.

"I'm on a mission to stop my foes disrupting my timeline, 30 years ahead of your time." said Shirou "Plus I don't know much about my family apart from my mother and father and I want to know more. By helping you, I would by helping myself, and Chaos-sama has been a great help for me."

"So, you're from the future" said Naruto "But what does this have to do with me."

"Let's say that you're a part of my history" said Shirou "I rather not say more, spoilers and all that."

"Fair enough" said Naruto as he pauses to think it through. "Alright, I'll consider the teamwork. I did it once with someone I am used to do again in this timeline and I might get acquainted with you."

Shirou brightens slightly at Naruto's acceptance but hide it so not to arouse Naruto's suspicions.

"I appreciate it" said Shirou as he offers his hand to Naruto and Naruto shook it.

 **Quest Alert: Final Akenomyosei Challenge: Boss Fight**

 **Defeat Corrupt Mirror of Probability**

 **Liberate Mirror of Probability**

 **Winning Conditions: Akenomyosei Bio unlocked**

 _I had to many tasks as Overlord and I never thought I have the time to know about this Demon Prince is._ Thought Naruto _But thanks to Shirou, whoever he really is, I can finally know._

 _I will make sure that Tou-san will thrive as the Overlord I know and love_ thought Shirou as he glares at the shared message box. _The Demon Prince has been one of tou-san's rivals for the title. But I myself never got the chance to know, until now._

" _ **So, that's who you are"**_

 _Huh, who said that?_ Shirou mentally said as he heard a voice.

" _ **We'll talk later, Shirou-kun"**_

"You ok, Shirou?" said Naruto as he noticed the confused look on the red head's face.

"What? Oh, it's fine" said Shirou "Shall we inform Chaos-sama?"  
"Sure, call him in" said Naruto as he leans back on his chair to relax.

Few minutes later

Shirou called Chaosonic back to the office and told him of their choice. Much to his delight, Chaossonic begins to share what he told Iruka outside.

"Now, you are wondering why Iruka is here with us, correct?" said Chaossonic. "Well he has volunteered to assist you on retrieving the mirror of probability for I have a hunch that Akenomyosei will not play fair once you succeeded the challenge."

"So he's gonna try and steal it while Akenomyosei is focused on us" said Naruto figuring out Iruka's part of the challenge.

"Precisely" said Chaosonic as he presents what appears to be a simple kunai. "Iruka used an advanced form of hence along with my magic skills to turn into this kunai. I want you, Naruto to throw him by the mirror while in combat against whatever the mirror projected and keep the Demon Prince focused on you."

"Got it" said Naruto as he took Kunai-Iruka and placed him in his pouch.

"Well, all I can do now is wish you good luck" said Chaossonic "And I'll be happy to properly start our training."

Naruto nods as he and Shirou make their leave.

Konoha Streets

Both are in their normal attire, well Naruto is in his initial Gamer gear he first started in as a Gamer, being anonymous to the villagers of Konoha and the prying eyes of the ANBU. They left the Nexus without anyone noticing as the entrance to the nexus has a barrier that effect awareness and perception. And only those who are invited know the location of the Nexus.

Naruto and Shirou are discussing strategies for the final Akenomyosei challenge.

"I must say, it was mighty kind of you to do those challenges I thought were optional" said Naruto "With the Censored Justice and the missing Tower items, I did have time to do them."

"Glad to help" said Shirou "Especially when I have a mission of my own."

"Listen, I had a busy night fighting off the wights in my apartment and you're also tired from doing all those challenges Akenomyosei left out for me. How about we turn in for the night and start the final challenge tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan" said Shirou "I'll just go and turn in."

"Why not crash in my apartment?" said Naruto "That way we'll leave together for the challenge."

"You sure?" said Shirou

"Sure, I could use a friend" said Naruto as he gave Shirou a pat on and back and walks on.

"Hai, a friend" said Shirou, though the word friend does sound hollow in his ears, for the blonde Overlord had no idea who he really is.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Shirou arrived at the apartment, Naruto snores softly in his bed as he enters the Overlord's Dream to level up his status, to strengthen himself for the next battle, but that's not all as the Old man in the manor wishes to speak with him.

Overlord's Dream

Naruto sits by the open fire with Jūbi sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped in a comfortable embrace and sharing her warmth with him. As she comforts the Overlord, Naruto listens to what the Old man has to say.

" **I sense so much progress within you, boy"** said the Old Man "But a greater test awaits you"

"I know, though I feel like I cheated by letting Shirou do it for me" said Naruto, for the first time he feels guilty but doesn't know why. He just met Shirou but there is something about him, but he doesn't know why. So, he shook it off as simple Overlord pride.

The Old man chuckles at this.

" **the Final Challenge is not the only test awaiting you, but a test of spirit."** Said The Old **"We Overlords will face our greatest spiritual foe that reflects our past. And should you succeed, you will be unstoppable."**

"Who was yours?" said Naruto

" **I…don't know, that part of my memory wasn't restored."** Said the Old man **"Restore my lost armor, for it is the key to your legacy."**

Suddenly the blind doll maid arrives for Naruto to start leveling up.

"Hello, Naruto-san." Said the Maid "Can I be of service to you?"

 **Level up**

 **29-33**

 **HP:10068100680**

 **Mana:13109262180**

 **Rage:10478209560**

 **Chaos:7245144900**

 **Void:7245144900**

 **Phazon:1874001249330**

 **Shuriken:7595**

 **Kunai7595**

Naruto sighs as he had the time to level up, a few levels will do thanks to that workout from slaying the wights invading his apartment before. He stands up and takes his leave, but not without kissing Jūbi who responded with a more passionate kiss which surprised Naruto a bit but welcomes her tongue exploring his mouth. They stayed like this for a few minutes and the humanized Biju jumps off to let him leave.

"What was that about?" said Naruto

" **Just giving you a taste of what about to come, Naruto-kun"** said Jūbi **"Good luck on the final challenge."**

"Er sure" said Naruto before the Old man suddenly speaks again.

" **Boy, do not let your fear or hesitation on what the mirror will reflect upon you. The Past is the past, welcome the present and enjoy your future."**

Naruto was confused at this but heed the words regardless. He leaves the manor and walks to the gardens and wait until morning passes. But as he waits he noticed someone outside by the flowerbeds. A raven-haired figure in a dark cloak, watching him with glowing red eyes, the shadows conceal the person's face, but the style of his hair is too familiar to the Overlord.

"What is this?" said Naruto as he reaches out for his weapon, but he has nothing but a rusted kunai. Suddenly the flower garden shifts into a flat space of dirt with a large white ring painted around them. Outside he sees a wired fence with young boys and girls formed around with a taller figure who Naruto recognizes as Iruka Umino. The dreamscape that was once the Overlord's dream has shifted into a memory of his Pre-Gamer life, a memory if his early academy days which he remembers too well and wishes to forget.

Sparring practice with his old Rival Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alright boys remember that this is just a friendly sparring session" said Iruka "I will interfere if things go too rough"

The dream apparition of Sasuke smirks arrogantly at Naruto, a smirk whom Naruto hatred within the fiber of his life. Everyday he was paired with Sasuke in sparing practice, just to make the arrogant bastard look good to beat the living shit out of the "Demon Brat".

But this moment is different.

"Ready?" said Iruka "Hajime!"

"Hn, might as well give up being a ninja, Dobe" said Sasuke as he charges at Naruto and threw the first punch. But Naruto dodges and fights back with no hesitation, both boys fought hard and long in the sparring ring. Naruto made sure that Sasuke does not strike at him again after the many defeats he gained from the Raven haired Uchiha.

Back then when Naruto was paired with Sasuke, Sasuke win every match because he was trained well in Taijutsu and Naruto's teachings were sabotaged by bias teachers in the academy, mostly caused by Mizuki whom Naruto saw smirking and leering in the corner. But this day was different because Naruto learned about the sabotaged teachings, stole some scrolls from the academy and self-taught himself how to use the right kata in taijutsu.

Naruto waited for the right chance, he let Sasuke hit him, but it was trap which he sprung as Naruto grab his arm and threw Sasuke off the ring. Sasuke tumbles and rolls out of the ring, earning dirt and scrape on his person. Everyone was shocked at what happened, but only a couple were at awe.

"Naruto wins" said Iruka, surprised and impressed at Naruto's skill.

But Sasuke was pissed and pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, stabbing him in the side from behind. Which he pulled out and changes into the rusted kunai he holds now, and the area returns back into the Overlord's Dream gardens. The strange figure, Sasuke leers at him silently while he slowly walks pass him. But not without whispering to him.

"Don't think for one minute that we are equals, dobe." Said Sasuke "Being an Overlord changes nothing."

After that, Sasuke vanishes in a swirl of flower petals, this angers Naruto as his past begins to haunt him, the past in which he wanted to forget the moment he started his new Gamer life as Overlord. He tightens his grip on the rusted Kunai, the same Kunai that Sasuke used on him, the first weapon Naruto uses as a Gamer while he progresses into what he is now. Blood seeps out as the rusty blade cuts from the tight grip, but Naruto relishes the pain, helping him forget the arrogant bastard for a while, but knowing that he'll come back to haunt him.

His father may have cursed him with censorship before, but it was Sasuke that spread his curse of Hatred onto the Overlord. Which festers and mutates into something worse which grow into pure power

Shirou's Nightmare

Shirou takes the couch for the night, but his nights aren't always full of pleasures as he wishes them to be. His mind is full of nightmares that reflect many tragic memories of his past.

Memories of tragedy

Konoha – Fuyuki distract

A town was on fire the place was being destroyed and Shirou as a child was in the middle scared and not knowing what to do was running there were many people screaming for help, choosing not to help them Shirou he covered his ears too scared to care about others eventually he reached a dead end and tired as if the area was like a poison collapsed on his back with a hand in the air reaching for someone to help him.

Years later

Konoha – Fuyuki distract – Shirou's home

a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She was wearing a Kimono and asked "Fighting together with Archer's Master?"

Shirou then said "Yeah. I am sorry it's so sudden, Saber."

"It's fine."

"Besides if we finish the Holy Grail quickly, Sakura will be able to return to have a normal life."

"Shirou, perhaps Sakura really is not feeling well."

"Huh?"

"Oh its noting but I hope it is just me."

The doorbell just rang

Shirou then went to the door from the training area "Sakura, is someone here?"

He heard a slap an on the floor was Sakura, a girl who looked like she had purple hair and purple eyes and above her was Shinji, a arrogant bastard who has blue hair that looks like seaweed.

From what Shirou could tell Shinji slapped Sakura hard

Shirou was speed walking mad "What? Emiya, I'm Sakura's big brother. What's wrong with me coming to take my dearest sister back home?"

Shirou then grabbed Shinji by his shirt "What big brother hurts his little sister?" Shirou then leaned close as if a dark whisper "You roped Mitsuzuri into this! I can't trust you with Sakura at all!"

Shinji however was cocky and smug about it "Oh, I see. You got your hands on her after what happened and you don't want to let her go because you haven't had her enough."

"DAMN YOU!" sadly Shinji used this and grabbed Shirou by the shirt and banged Shirou's head with his head

"Sempai!" Sakura screamed.

Shirou was now mad that his eyes turned into what looked like a new Dōjutsu that looked like a combination of the Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, and the Jōgan as if he combined all of them while he is that pissed. "Shinji!"

Shinji replied "That look on your face is so good C'mon! Let's continue from the other day!"

Shirou was going to say two specific words but then Sakura said, "Stop it, Nee-san!"

Both stopped Shirou muttered under his breath "Sakura…"

"I'll do anything you tell me to. Please, just not in front of Sempai!" Sakura said with her head down.

Shinji then was leaving with a rapey look on his face that Shirou couldn't see as his back was in front of them "Sakura, don't you ever forget what you just said." And with that he just closed the door.

Sakura which said "Sempai… I'm sorry."

Shirou which replied clutching a fist that he wished he had punch Shinji in his fucking face. "It's not something you need to apologize for, Sakura."

Next Night – Konoha – Fuyuki Distract – Ryuudou Temple

Saber said "Sakura has given me a bitter pill to swallow about last night. I failed to protect you because of my inexperience"

"I just went and did this to myself."

"The issue is me not being able to stop you from heading into the battlefield however I will fight together with you and protect you that is my mission and protect Sakura as well."

Shirou was sneaking in while Saber was covering Shirou from the entrance, as he came in he heard creepy bug noises as he walked closer there were mini phallic like bugs aka crest worms heading toward him "What the hell?"

Saber yelled "SHIROU!"

As Shirou turned he sees a hooded figure with a skull mask aka True Assassin.

True Assassin punched Shirou into an area and closed the door with True Assassin fighting Saber

"Shirou I'll fight assassin you take care of his master."

"Saber!"

The bugs then come together saying "What flies into a flame? You do, indeed."

Shirou ready to fight "Zouken … Matou!"

The crest worms come together turning into the flesh of an old man who launches multiple crest worms and crest worm flies, Shirou taking the sword on the wall and then said "Trace on" enhancing the sword crushing the flies

Zouken taunting said, "What can you do with a stick like that?"

Shirou then rushes at Zouken which he then blocks it with a wall of bugs chuckling

Shirou then takes his hand out with his crest seals and yells "SABER!" causing a red burst of energy and an explosion to be heard outside however as that happened Shirou's crest seals are gone to his shock.

Zouken which said "It seems everything is done now. If you are a master, surely you could tell? That your servant has been annihilated from this world…"

"TEME!" casing Shirou to lunge at Zouken with everything he got which the bugs use this to get on Shirou and eat his Mana this caused Shirou to activate more mana and life force and send it to his sword which sent a shockwave sending the crest worms to sent to the walls and celling which Shirou then decided to lung again only to be stopped by True assassin

Days later Shirou was devastated over the loss of his servant Saber however what happened next will push him over his limit as Shirou was running toward where Sakura was supposedly is the Matou house

Shirou sees Shinji dead on Sakura's bed "Shinji." _Shinji must have been killed by Sakura but how did this happen?_

Zouken's voice called out "Oh. So it is the Emiya boy. I would like to commend you for coming here but it seems you were a bit too late."

Shirou turns "Show yourself Zouken! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!?"

"I did nothing. As you can see, my worthless grandson tried to rape her and was killed instead. It's nothing to make a fuss over. But, this will be the last time I would call him worthless as even after the constant rapes on her only now he fulfilled his role." Zouken was laughing at that.

"Shinji's role?"

"Yes. I could not put her mind to what I wanted. She hates me too much. So I had you or Shinji break her down. I needed Sakura to feel despair in this world to have her accept her own shadow."

"What?"

"Oh, my mistake, I took her emotional strength to lightly as I expected her to break easily, but she would never do so on her own. Seems the constant torture and rape for a long time had a flaw, I didn't expect her to be so persistent."

"YOU…" Shirou was about to summon a weapon

"Well, if I am to be greedy, I wanted you to betray her as she would not have awakened incompletely, but her body and mind would have completely turned into the shadow in that case! But that is only a matter of time. With Shinji's death, she accepted her position. I need to only watch over her now and she will follow her instincts and feed on people and destroy herself from the massive mana."

Shirou punched a wall sending a wave of mana crushing the crest worms inside the walls.

"My, how frightening. The worms I keep watching this place have been crushed. Ha-ha, soon my voice will no longer reach you."

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHE WAS YOUR GRANDAUGHTER AND YOU ALLOWED HER TO BE RAPED AND TOURTURED I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ZOUKEN!" Shirou said whit what looks like a gauntlet manifesting.

"Well, I am afraid I can't do that as the goal the Matou family or as it's true name the Makiri family have sought is now close within my grasp even with the Overlords involvement in the grail wars. I cannot be killed now, yet I'm not so ungrateful as to kill you."

"UNGRATEFUL!? WHEN DID I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!?"

"You did. You raised Sakura. Before, she merely endured, but you taught her how to desire others. Yes, I appreciate what you did, Shirou Emiya. This ritual was a success because of you. That is why I will not kill you. I need you to see her after she matures!"

"ZOUKEN!"

"HAHAHA, No one can stop her now, she killed her brother and she cannot turn back. She will take in Archer's soul from the Einzbern's Holy Grail and Steal the key to reach the gate. This will be the end. The Makiri's Ernest desire, the reproduction of the third society, will be achieved!" Zouken which laughed again

"THIS IS NOT OVER ZOUKEN!" Shirou said which he ran as Zouken's plan will be after Illya, so he needs to protect Illya at his house.

Morning

Naruto and Shirou woke up and are having a wonderful breakfast together which Shirou cooked, Naruto was amazed at how delicious the food Shirou prepared on the table.

"By Yami, Shirou" said Naruto as he feasts on a nice plate of pancakes with syrup, followed with scrambled eggs and bacon with buttered toast. When he took the first bite on each, the flavors exploded in his mouth. "This is amazing."

"Thanks" said Shirou as while eats his own breakfast. "I thought we should eat well before we begin our quest."

"Of course," said Naruto with a mouthful of pancakes with the sweet syrup. "Breakfast is important, even for Gamers."

"Indeed" said Shirou while he properly eats his breakfast. "Sometimes I don't eat breakfast but Sa…a friend of mine occasionally scolds at me for not eating properly."

"At least you have someone in your life" said Naruto as he finished his pancakes and starts biting on the first slice of toast. "I never had anyone, my mother was exiled by Fugaku, I never knew my father, and I just started gathering allies who aren't in this timeline yet."

"I see" said Shirou frowning sadly, it pains him to see his father alone with no one to love and care for him and assumes why he walks onto the path of Evil.

"Anyway" said Naruto while chugging down a glass of fresh milk, not like the out of date ones he uses to buy by the hateful merchants in Konoha. "So where is this final challenge at, then?"

Shirou chuckles at the question and turns to Naruto.

"You would not believe me if I tell you" said Shirou smirking at the Overlord.

Naruto raise his brow with interest.

"Oh?"

Namikaze compound memorial ruins.

"I do not believe this!" said Naruto in shock as he and Shirou stands at the ruins of the Namikaze compound, the former home of the Yondaime Hokage. The perimeter of the compound is fortified with an iron fence with barb wire and signs reading.

 **Historical Monument: Do not disturb!**

 **Private land: Keep out.**

 **Trespassers will be tried and punished.**

Shirou chuckles at Naruto's reaction while he saw Naruto's reaction.

"I know, right?" said Shirou "Not even the CJ would dare desecrate their "Hero's" home. It's the perfect hiding place."

"For the challenge?" said Naruto

"And something else" said Shirou, earning Naruto's confused look. "Come on"

Shirou pulls out one of his Yin & Yang themed daggers and starts cutting the wiring from the fence for him and Naruto to enter.

"The challenge is at the main gardens, the only section of the compound still standing" said Shirou, the way is blocked by some barrier and the message said…"

"Party of 2 required, right?" said Naruto

"Right, but it's reserved for you especially" said Shirou "Since this is your game"

"Uh huh" said Naruto "And what else is here?"

"I only got a quick look at it, but I thick it's a door." Said Shirou

"I see, we'll check it out after the challenge." Said Naruto.

Main Gardens

The Gardens appeared to be perfectly maintained, seems the Yondaime has a knack of botany, and this garden would put even the Dark Tower's gardens to shame with the beautiful flowers, exotic and native, also the aging trees in the corners still blooms its blossoms that slowly scatter. Out from the now dead areas of the ruinous compound, the gardens are still alive.

"Wow" said Naruto "The Yondaime must've loved gardening more than being a ninja."

"Supposed so, but didn't he die 11 years ago?" said Shirou "So who's been taking care of the flowers?"

" **Heh heh, heh, unbelievable"**

Naruto and Shirou looks up at the balcony overlooking the gardens and see the bastard himself.

" **When you completed those challenges instead of that so-called Overlord, I asked myself "Who the fuck are you?" But then I did notice something very familiar, especially that hair color"** said Akenomyosei as he leans over the ledge of the Balcony and leers at Shirou underneath his sun-like mask. He points aggressively at Shirou's auburn hair. **"That shade of red, the proud handsome facial features and those unholy golden eyes. Shirou Emiya the Fate Overlord, son of that little shit beside you!"**

"What?" said Naruto in shock as he turns to Shirou, who is completely fuming at the masked arsehole.

"Damn you, Ryo." Said Shirou angrily for exposing his secret to Naruto, causing Akenomyosei to laugh, not caring if his true name is revealed.

" **As if the "Dobe" knows who I am"** mocked Akenomyosei, the word "Dobe" caused Naruto to bite his lip in anger and tighten his gauntlet clad fist.

"Enough of this shit" said Naruto as he draws out his Saw cleaver and threw a few fireballs around the gardens, setting them ablaze and incinerate the flowers and blossom trees. "Let's get this over with."

" **Fine,"** said Akenomyosei darkly as he is not pleased at what Naruto did to the garden. **"Enough of this shit.**

Akenomyosei pulls out a hidden lever on the ledge, causing the balcony to lower down by a sophisticated lift mechanism built within the walls. AS the balcony lowers, Akenomyosei stands up and walks toward what appears to be something large and tall covered in a dark drape.

" **Those fools think that their magic can keep me from entering their Nexus, granting me perfect access to the wonderous realms they create and recorded."** Said Akenomyosei while pulling down the drapes to reveal the mirror of Probabilities. **"But I must admit, it was FUN fighting my own brother again with this mirror to try it out. Now let see who you don't want fight, who to kill or both?"**

The mirror reflects Naruto and Shirou, but the reflections to not catch their image as they reveal someone else, each who filled the 2 Overlords to dread seeing. The reflections emerge from the mirror with their weapons out.

One of them is a pale teenage boy of 16 with raven black hair with long sideburns and the back resembles the rear of a duck. His eyes have a dark hostile leer and burn with a black and red pattern of the Mangekyō Sharingan. His gear consists with navy blue hakama pants over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. He initially complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms.

"Hello, Dobe"

 **Uchiha Avenger: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Bio: Childhood Rival and Future nemesis of Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Ah shit" Naruto mutters as he put away his Saw cleaver and draws out the Uchiha Katana. "Out of all the hateful bastards in my shitty pre-gamer life, it has to be him."

The other reflection is a teenage girl with white shoulder length hair, red eyes filled with nothingness. She is wearing a long black pinstripe dress with thin red lines and tails around the bottom rim that only reaches up to her knees. She is barefoot, and her legs has dark corrupted veins that ends above her ankles.

Shirou's reaction is much worse since Naruto's is more than a regretful annoyance. Shirou is having flashbacks which cause him to shake uncontrollable as if something much darker than he is trying to break out.

"No…" Shirou whispers in near inaudible, the reflection the mirror shone for him is someone he would never fight or kill in a million years. But the sight of her also boils up the rage within the auburn-haired boy that he then looks up to sneer at the bastard who had the gall to project her.

Akenomyosei smirks underneath his sun-like mask and sat back on his seat in the lowered balcony.

" **Ha, ha, who would've thought that the mirror I corrupted would project these 2 out all the foul heartless bastards that tormented you all in your already miserable lives.** Said Akenomyosei, amazed to see what the mirror projected. **"I cannot wait how this will end."**

"Damn you!" exclaimed Shirou as he pulls out a Kunai and tosses it at the Demon Prince, but Akenomyosei dodges it by tilting his masked head and the kunai only hit the frame of the mirror.

" **HA Ha HA, now, now"** Akenomyosei taunts by wagging his index finger at SHirou **"That was uncalled for, and foolish to waste a pretty good Kunai."**

Akenomyosei pulls the lever again and lifts up the balcony so that he can get a better view and be safe from the incoming battle.

" **Let's get this show on the road"** said Akenomyosei as he raise both hands and calls out to the dark reflections. **"FIGHT!"**

Overlord's Dream

The Old man sits in front of manor's fireplace, the fireplace suddenly projects a ghostly image of Naruto and Shirou confronting the mirror's dark reflections of their old past. He sighs and lower his glowing eyes.

" **DO not let the past haunt you, boys"** said the Old man while the maid arrives with a silver tray with tea and snacks. **"I was not honest before, I do remember everything, even the ones I thought.**

The flame them projects a series of images, one was a woman in with pale skin draped over by a navy blue hooded cowl similar to that of a Sentinel.

" **Sara-nee-chan, you hid me away though the damned Censored Justice found me in the end"** said the Old Man **"I'm sorry for you forced my hand with your unwilling betrayal."**

Then reveals a projection of a young knight with little armour, only a pair of greaves, a single pauldron on his right shoulder and his head concealed by a helmet. The rest is just Leather padding and chainmail underneath a blue tunic.

" **Oscar, you freed me from that asylum and brought me to Astora, not as guest but as part of your Gamer community"** the Old Man continues. **"You were a fine comrade and I was proud to call you Brother until the end."**

Next is another knight with a cylindrical helmet with a red feather on top, his chainmail is underneath a white surrcoat with a sun on the chest and a green tunic underneath also. He stands tall with his arms high up as if he is worshipping or praising something.

" **Ha, Solaire does love the sun, and he was also a fine man proud to call brother."** Said the old man. **"Unfortunately the sun has to set for him as his obsession became his downfall, a warrior's death helped preserve his honour as a Gamer, a knight and a good friend."**

Lastly the image chances again to reveal a feminine figure with a sun like head piece that cover the upp half of his face and dressed in a beautiful white gown with golden details.

" **Lastly my final foe on my conquest, the Last Emperor of Justice and Light."** Finishes up when he speaks to the final image. **"You may have fooled me by posing as an Elven Hippy Gamer, but I cannot help but respect your strength. Shame we were on opposite sides."**

"Would you like more tea, sir?" said the maid

" **No, leave me to wallow in lament of my past"** said the Old Man **"I may have fallen with regret, but it's never too late for my legacy. The boy from the future is proof of that"**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level 33**

 **HP: 100680**

 **Mana: 262180**

 **Rage: 209560**

 **Chaos: 144900**

 **Void: 144900**

 **Phazon: 1249330**

 **Shuriken: 95**

 **Kunai: 95**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)-LOCKED**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	8. Akenomyosei's true name

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 7

Namikaze Compound Ruins

The 2 Overlords from present and future now confront against the dark reflections of their worse and hesitant foes in their lives. The childhood rival Sasuke from Naruto's Pre-Gamer life, now appearing as a teen and full of revenge and hatred. And a silver haired girl in a dark tailed dress, barefooted and have no life in her eyes, only darkness corrupting what was once beautiful to Shirou. As Naruto find the choice of his opponent with reluctance and annoyance as if reminds him of his terrible past.

"No…" Shirou whispers as images flash before his eyes, traumatic scenes which involve this woman come back to haunt him again "No, no"

"Shirou, what's wrong?" said Naruto noticing Shirou holding his head and covering his weeping eyes. "Tell me who is she?"

"NO, Stop it! DAMN YOU SHINJI! DAMN YOU ZOUKEN!" Shirou roared in pure rage. he raises his left hand and summons his Overlord Gauntlet, following it comes the set of dark armor that suits an Overlord well. Consisted with a horned helmet with a vertical grid visor that darken his face inside, only his left gold eye glows with a murderous intent. Naruto was gob smacked and the suddenly wave of pride flows around him.

 _By Yami_ thought Naruto widen his eyes at the sudden outburst. _What the hell just happen to him? And Who is she?_

 **Black Shadow: Sakura Matou**

 **Bio: First mistress of the Fate Overlord/Forger, sold to the Matou family by her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka to fight in the grail war against her sister. Suffering from years of being violated and tortured by the crest worms of Zouken Matou and years of rape from her adoptive brother, Shinji Matou. She became the black shadow after the final rape from her adoptive brother she went insane causing her to be both Zouken's and the Avenger/All the world's evils, Angra Mainyu's puppet in becoming the grail.**

Naruto was thinking about the bio he read from her and will want to talk to Shirou more about her especially since she is Shirou's first mistress

The Black Shadow then said in a creepy dark tone "Sempai? don't you remember your precious Sakura-chan?"

Shirou mentally distraught after seeing his first mistress again as a puppet of Zouken and Avenger again lunge at the Black Shadow with her launching pats of her dress as blades against him.

Shirou said in his anger **"Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens."** Creating a shield that looks like a flower with 7 mini shields blocking it.

The battle rages on between Shirou and the Dark Reflection of his corrupted First Mistress, but the Auburn-haired Overlord decided to keep his fight far away so not to cross between Naruto's own. Which is wise considering that Naruto's fight was about get crazy.

Naruto's fight

Naruto couldn't help but look at awe at Shirou's battle and feel proud to see his legacy go on with his future son. But unfortunate the pride short lived when he felt a murderous intent towards him which remind that the dark reflection of Sasuke Uchiha is still standing.

(Song: Hyouhaku + Kokuten Playing)

Naruto sighs at this while twirling his Uchiha Katana and poses in a kendo position, Sasuke wasted no time as he vanished via shunshin, Naruto activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and blocks the reflection's attack. Sasuke widen his eyes in shock until he glares angrily at Naruto.

"How dare you have the Uchiha's proud Doujutsu!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily. "A clanless Dobe like you shouldn't have those eyes!"

"Piss off" said Naruto as he frees one hand to create the Rasengan. But Sasuke saw this and leaps back before Naruto could plunge his jutsu into the reflection's chest. "Don't think that being an Uchiha makes you special."

Sasuke scoffs while he charges and perform handsigns.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** said Sasuke before he breathes out a large flame at Naruto. Dashes to evade the flames while casting fireballs at the Uchiha reflection to disrupt the Fire Release. It worked and Sasuke stops the jutsu to evade the rest of the fireballs flying towards him. He pulls out a fury of Shurikens at Naruto but fly past him, no Naruto knows that Sasuke would miss on purpose unless there is something else, then he felt something pressing on his arms and side. Ninja fire surrounds the Overlord, the shurikens were aruse to ensnare him.

"Clever" said Naruto as he tries to move but the wire is so tight that it prevents him moving. He channels the Void Phazon to freeze the wires until. They become brittle and shatter off him, but that only bought Sasuke some time to gather enough distance for his next more.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping and electric sparks fly off from Sasuke's left hand, his Sharingan locks onto the Overlord, he crouches down ready for a jump start and his left arm is reaching back ready to strike.

Naruto frowns at this and channels his chakra in his palm to conjure up his Rasengan. He crouches also and gets ready to dash at the Uchiha.

Both push them feet for a jump start, their armed jutsu in their hands ready to strike and the push forward for the attack.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The Jutsus clash into each other, causing a chain reaction and instability of the chakra flow. The jutsus fuse and cause an immense shockwave and a huge dark blast of energy that engulfs both Naruto and Sasuke for a moment before it shrinks into the size of a grape and implodes while releasing a sudden pulse that covers the area with a thick dust cloud.

Both Naruto and Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to strike but unaware of them using it. Naruto clashes swords with Sasuke but he is not alone, a few Shadow Clones and a hoard of Browns join in to assist their master against the Uchiha reflection. "Kuso!"

Naruto smiles as he has the upper hand when his clones and minions pile on the reflection, but he has the pleasure of throwing a punch on his arrogant emo face.

"Agh, bastard!"

"Back at ya Teme!" said Naruto as he channels up the Red Phazon, holds up his gauntlet clad hand and screams "CHAOS BOMB!"

(Song Ends)

BOOM

Naruto launches the Chaos Bomb at Sasuke and it explodes, but as the smoke clears the minions were charred up, the shadow clones dispelled but missed Sasuke as he used substitution and a burning log in his place.

"Shit" said Naruto until something hit him and made him flying towards one of the charred up trees. "OH FUCKING HELL!"

CRASH

Sasuke snarls as his clothes are messed up, he managed to evade the Chaos bomb but not unscathed. This angers the Uchiha reflection that he was wounded by a "Clan-less dead last dobe" and forced him to use **Susanoo** against him.

"I don't believe this, to think I would use my Mangekyō technique against you!" said Sasuke with grit teeth and blood seeps out from his eyes from the strain.

Naruto coughs painfully while trying to get out of the charred-up splinters, he struggles to laugh from the pain while he reaches for his Blood Estus flask.

Flashes of his past involving his academy days with Sasuke flashes before his eyes, the vision of Sasuke from what he is to as a child flicker in seconds, frequently until the Overlord's vision is now clear.

"I gotta admit…I do miss our sparring, Sasuke" said Naruto wiping the blood from his mouth and took a swig from his crimson flask. "Talk about Nostalgia, he he he!"

(Song: Nostalgia Playing)

The fluid helps him heal and replenish some of his HP. "Not that I miss the old days from the pre-gamer times, but our rivalry, though I wouldn't admit it, was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sasuke scoffs at this.

"You think you're my equal?" said Sasuke

"No" said Naruto "But that never stopped us before, right?"

Hearing this caused Sasuke's expression to soften slightly but you could hardly notice it.

"You make a point, we progress because we both want to surpass one another. For we both have goal to fulfil." Said Sasuke before he frowns at Naruto. "But those days are over, we are enemies and the past should die"

Naruto chuckles at this and his Mangekyō Sharingan glows dangerously at the reflection.

"I agree" said Naruto as he channels the Jūbi's chakra into his system and activate his incomplete Susanoo, consist only with ribs and arms.

Sasuke does the same and charges at Naruto for another round. Sasuke was about to throw a punch with his Susanoo fist but Naruto slashes it with the summoned **Damnation** in both his Susanoo hands, also the Overlord's Susanoo is growing a spine, skull and muscle fibres until it took the form of a skinless naked woman. Still incomplete but grew in strength. Sasuke widens his eyes at this while Naruto hovers inside the skinless form of his Susanoo while it raise the **Damnation** to strike him down.

Sasuke got desperate and casts **Amaterasu** to block the giant purple shrouded Katana. Naruto increases the flow of his Chakra to strengthen the might of **Damnation's** strike. Sasuke struggles more and puts more strain on his jutsu that his eyes bleed more and feel his vision grow hazy within the minute.

 _I will not die, I am SASUKE UCHIHA!_ Mentally screams the reflection, those were the final thoughts before **Damnation** broke through the black flames and smashes into him. The impact is so great that it cancels the mirror's spell and leaves nothing but dark glass shards behind, Sasuke Uchiha is vanquished…or rather the cursed reflection of him is.

(Song End)

Naruto sighs in relief and cancels his Susanoo to lean back on the charred tree and relaxes watching Shirou's and Sakura Matou's battle.

 _That was tiring, but at least I buried the hatchet with that fight_ thought Naruto _I need to forget about my past and move on._ _Our rivalry ends now, Sasuke. You and I are now mortal enemies._

With Shirou

(Song playing Code by Tainaka Sachi for Fate/Unlimited codes opening)

Shirou was dodging the attacks which he was furious at everything that happened in Sakura's life which he then takes a look at Akenomyosei and the main reason he hates him, he reminds him so much of the man who sealed his memories of his past life, Boruto Uzumaki that alone made him pissed to a point and this was the final straw summoning his first mistress at her worst moment which he yelled **"CHAOS MODE"**

This caused a chaos energy to surround him just like Naruto's Kyūbi modes only it looked like black angel wings on his back black devil horns on his head and red chaos energy.

Naruto saw and was shocked _Could this be one of the things that I could unlock under Chaossonic?_

The Black Shadow was throwing those lines at Shirou in his Chaos mode which Shirou dodged it throwing swords that Shirou created at her both blocking each other's attacks

Sakura then sent several creatures that looked like flat shadows. These shadowy forms surround Shirou and pounce for the kill. But Shirou summons a pair of swords and uses them to slaughter the shadows conquered by the Black Shadow herself, slashing them into ribbons and roars loudly underneath his dark helmet and his gold eyes glow immensely underneath.

The shadows are slain, leaving only him and Sakura alone, with Naruto still witnessing the fight.

Sakura then said "You know, Sempai after Sakura meet you and when "Nee-san" raped Sakura, Sakura was hoping you would save her from the Matou family."

(Song end)

(Song playing: Hana no Uta)

" **And I promised you that I would protect you Sakura-chan and I still will."** Shirou replied

"Even if that meant sacrificing yourself to do it Sempai?"

That caused Shirou to mentally realize _So I must do it again well then thing will be differently this time with Medea/Caster's weapon_

Shirou then summoned a dagger that looks iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Shirou was dodging Sakura's attacks rushing at her dodging her attacks and stabbed Sakura in the heart with the dagger and said he said **"Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken!"** This caused Sakura to scream as if she was being purified her white hair was turning to purple and her eyes went from red to purple and Shirou turned back to normal and he took off the helmet.

Naruto quickly approaches Shirou now that the battle is over, shocked at what he saw he asked him "What did you do?"

Shirou was quiet for a moment while he sadly stares down at the fallen form of his Mistress's reflection. He then replies with "I used Medea/Caster's weapon **Rule Breaker** on her, it is basically the blade of betrayal after Jason betrayed Medea after manipulating her. Forcing her to betray her father, kill her own brother, kill the king Pelias, and when she had nothing left but her love for Jason, dumping her to the side like a cheap whore. Which this blade severs the connection between master and servant since in my pregame that bastard Avenger was able to control her using her inner darkness. this blade it's all I can think to sever the connection, I will explain everything when we get back."

Sakura Matou was waking up and said in a sweet and genital tone that reminded Naruto about Hinata "Sempai?"

Shirou turns when he heard Sakura's sweet voice again, he crouches on one knee and half her hand.

"I am here Sakura-chan. I promised I will protect you." Said Shirou pressing her hand onto his forehead. He knew this isn't Sakura but the thought of striking her still hurts him and he wants some comfort and to see her again.

Sakura's reflection remembered the battle against Shirou, it also pains her dearly as this was the last thing she ever wanted.

"I could have killed you why did you do this?" said while tears seep out from her purple eyes.

"I told you, it is because I love you."

And with that Sakura shattered with a smile knowing that the man she loved is still alive

Shirou was silent as last time he did this it was the other way around as Shirou died and Sakura lived thus starting Shirou's new game with Chaossonic and reclaiming his true Fate.

(Song end)

Unfortunately, this was when a certain person was now going to be a bastard, Akenomyosei sarcastically claps at the two Overlord's victory while descending the balcony. Naruto and Shirou turns to confront the Demon Prince.

" **Oh bravo, you won"** said Akenomyosei sarcastically at his foes. **"But that's only round 1"**

"Enough of this, it's over Akenomyosei" said Naruto pointing at the masked Gamer. "Now give us the mirror."

Akenomyosei suddenly laughs hysterically at Naruto

" **HA HA HA, You think I would go down that easy?"** said Akenomyosei **"You should've done those challenges yourself, not let someone else do them for you! You're a cheater, Naruto. You shame Yami for this and should've let me be her champion."**

"You never believed in her to begin with!" said Naruto "All you care is becoming a god yourself."

" **AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!"** exclaimed Akenomyosei **"If Yami gave us the growing powers to surpass even Kami herself, then why not usurp Yami and her my personal bitch. That's what Overlord's do, the conquer and enslave, not become puppets for deities for their amusements. And if you can't see that, then you will die like the rest of the fools that proceed you."**

Akenomyosei turns to uncover the mirror again for Round 2 when suddenly he noticed that the mirror is not there. The Demon Prince is shocked at this and panics.

" **W-W-What, where is it?"** said Akenomyosei until he gets punch in the face, knocking him over the balcony and shattering his mask. The one who did the deed was Iruka with 2 scrolls in his hands. **"GAH, FUCK MY NOSE!"**

Iruka rolled his eyes as he looked down to see Akenomyosei covering his face in pain from the punch. The Head Remnant leaps out of the balcony and lands infront of Naruto and Shirou.

"Looks like mission completed" said Iruka

"Hold on" said Naruto when suddenly a message box each appear in front of the 3 Gamers.

 **Mission Complete**

 **Storage Scroll (Mirror of Probability) Obtained**

 **Konoha Data Scroll: Akenomyosei Obtained**

"Now we're done" said Naruto raising his gauntlet clad hand high, which Shirou and Iruka slaps it together. "Well done"

"Just doing my job" said Iruka

"I feel relieved now" said Shirou "But my quest is far from over."

"You and me both, son" said Naruto, though the truth was revealed by that bastard Akenomyosei, it feels weird for Naruto even saying the word is unsusal.

"Er, to make less awkward you can still call me Shirou" said Shirou, the awkwardness is getting to him.

"Sure" said Naruto "Best to have a friend first and a son later"

Shirou nods, though a certain brat would not appreciate it, he frowns when the thought of him iccurs.

"*Groan* That was a cheap shot"

Naruto, Shirou and Iruka turns to Akenomyosei and saw him get up, his face will be covered by his hand to tend his bleeding nose. But as the bleed stops, he removes his hand to reveal his face. Iruka widen in shock at what he saw.

"Wait, Akenomyosei is the Yondaime?" said Iruka

Akenomyosei has the similar features of the deceased Hokage, but his hair is less spiky and short, blue eyes but also androgynous. He scoffs at Iruka and responds with. 

"Don't compare me to that baka" said Akenomyosei as he removes his gamer gear and glows in a golden light. The light fades to real his new gear consisting with an ANBU uniform with 3 pairs of angelic wings, including smaller pairs on his ankles and one pair replacing his ears. He pulls out another mask, but it's porcelain white and identical to his own face. He wears it and spouts his wings to take off.

"This is not over yet, Overlords" said Akenomyosei "The challenges only give you the privilege to know my real name. Enjoy the pleasure while you can."

After that the Demon Prince flies off and vanishes in a flash of golden light.

"Geez, what a crybaby" said Iruka

"Hai, but considering that he's the youngest son of the fourth, it's best not underestimate him" said Naruto while pocketing the scrolls. "We'll deliver the mirror later, Shirou has something to show me."

"Right, follow me" said Shirou as he moves on and waves gestures his party to follow him.

Sub-floor

Shirou lead Naruto and Iruka down beneath the ruins, the subfloor is vast, dark and bare, only a row of pillars stands for support and also hold unlit lanterns. But when Naruto set foot on the floor, the lanterns light up and illuminates the floor, inside reveals a large door and the walls decorated with panels that each which tells a story. But only in the CJ's Perspective.

Naruto heads for the first panel while the locked for view.

The image on the panel shows a young dark child running away from a group of soldiers in the snowy tundra and heading towards a frozen lake.

He then reads the tale of the panel, and the tale is not good.

"The forces of our Glorious Empire and the blessings from Pontiff Sulivahn, we liberated the citizens of Nordberg from the dark influences of a Gamer hiding within their walls, only one girl was corrupted and sentenced to eternal servitude to Nordberg's new Governor, Borius.

The Gamer attempts to escape, but not before hijacking a trebuchet to knock down our fine soldiers and revenge for his exile. He attempts to runaway until we had him cornered by a frozen lake and brought him to justice."

"Geez, these CJ bastards like the sound of their own mouths" said Iruka

"So the Yondaime is part of the CJ?" said Naruto while looking at the door. "And what's with this door?"

"Hey, Naruto!" said Shirou calling to the blonde Overlord. "Check this out"

Naruto approaches Shirou who is standing in front of a vertical opened Sarcophagus, completely empty. Beneath it is a stone plague with engraving reads.

"Here lies the Dark Souled Overlord, Astora's Dark Hero" said Naruto before looking up at the empty sarcophagus. Suddenly he felt something in his inventory and investigates, in the Key Item Slot, **the Helm of the Fourth** is emitting a dark aura and it reacts to the Sarcophagus. He places the Helm inside and hooks held it in place. Next thing, the first panel is overlapped by another one, containing another tale, but in the Overlord's perspective.

The image contains a dark malnourished figure crouching in the corner, looking down at a corpse with a key and Axe. And up on the skylight, a Knight leaning over as if he is telling the prisoner something.

Naruto begins to read it.

"Many years cursed of undeath that I am imprisoned in this asylum guarded by a grotesque demon. I could feel my humanity slip every day, but my spirit grows strong along with my hatred. I waited until I could one day exact my revenge, and my patience was rewarded as Yami sent me a fellow Gamer to aid my escape. I do not know who this stranger is, but I will be forever grateful for his aid."

"Whoa" said Shirou in awe as he too read from the overlapped panel. "I don't think the Yondaime was a member of the Censored Justice, he would've show them this and destroy it."

"And the Overlord's armour must be the key to open this door" said Naruto "But what could be on the other side?"

Nexus

Naruto, Shirou and Iruka returns to the Nexus with the mirror, he told the World Maker of their recent discovery beneath the Namikaze ruins. Chaossonic was amazed at this, after witnessing a ton of events in his career as World Maker, he is still amazed at new discoveries.

"Extraordinary" said Chaossonic "I think you just discovered the gate to Anor Londo"

"Anor Londo?" said both Naruto and Shirou

"It was once a great and powerful city ruled by the Censored Justice" said Chaosonic "It was lost to time for over 80 years but the tales of it remain in the lores of both Gamers and the Censored Justice. I believed a war once occurred there, but I have no record of it."

"Maybe the Fourth, the Dark Souled Overlord, hid it away." Said Naruto "If I could find the rest of his armor, maybe I can learn more of his tale and revisit more of his memories."

"Hai, but one at a time" said Chaossonic "You're currently on a quest right now and training to do."

"Hai" said Naruto

"Now this training involves a few things as it is sort of a step by step process in a few ways, you still have your broken Astor's spear right?"

"yes."

"Give it to Shirou"

Naruto is confused at why he would give his future son a broken weapon, but he shrugs it off and gave it to Shirou. The Auburn haired Overlord took the spear and spoke out "Trace on."

Which Shirou was then mending the broken Spear as glowing veins form around it.

"Holy crap how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

Chaos replied, "That is Shirou's origin, Sword which meant that Shirou is sort of like a blacksmith in a way hence why I normally give him the title "Forger" as he has skills in both Reinforcement and Projection Magecraft, and his Ultimate attack also."

Naruto then asked, "Wait what's an origin?"

"An origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force that comes from within the Root that has managed to stream out of the Source and take on material form. The form it can take on at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision."

"Interesting but what does that have to do with my training?"

"Cause one of the trainings is to awaken your origin as that will help improve your powers. Hence why the mirror will help seeing the similarities and differences will help in that and gaining knowledge from different counterparts and being able to look at their memories will help a lot be it insight or different jutsus."

"Just out of curiosity is there other ways to unlock an origin?"

"there are but one of them is iffy and the other includes a bastard name Souren Araya as he wants to reach the root to enact his plans of the destruction of reality and end humanity all for his fucking belief, that if he destroys reality then he will govern it's remains and that it would allow him to view the records of every single individual human's life on Earth.

By gaining this power and governance over reality, he wishes to pinpoint what he would consider to be the happiest moment (or at least the peak point) of every single human during their lifetime, with the intention of bringing a sense of contentment and finality in his mind. His "true wisdom within [himself]"." Chaos spat at that finding that destroying reality for the sake of a false peace disgusted him

Naruto, Iruka, and Shirou felt sick to their stomach as while they are evil they still need this world

Naruto then said, "I take it I might have to deal with him some time."

"Sort of. As for your training it goes in several parts. Part 1 the mirror, part 2 the 3 Gnostic states, part 3 the primal chaos, part 4 the Chaos Magic"

"Ok, so when do we start?" said Naruto

"give me time to purify the mirror and I'll call you to begin the training" said Chaossonic while turning to Iruka. "Iruka, thank you for your assistance. I wouldn't have got my mirror back without you."

"It's was my pleasure." Said Iruka as he bows to the World Maker and then at Naruto. "And it's also a pleasure to work with you, Naruto-san"

"It's fine, I appreciate it" said Naruto before Iruka takes his leave. "Well best be going too, and rest up. I'll come back once the training is ready."

"Ok, and farewell." said Chaosonic while Naruto leaves the Nexus with Shirou. Chaosonic opens the storage scroll containing the mirror of Probability and releases it. As he look upon the mirror, he widens his eyes in anger as the reflection shows the person whom he doesn't want to face. He quickly covers the mirror before it could project the reflection against him. "Damn, you and your demon arts, Akenomyosei. It'll take me a while to purify this mirror."

Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Shirou arrives at the apartment, the auburn haired Overlord crashes onto the couch with a sounding sigh of relief.

"Ah, that battle was intense" said Shirou "But risks come with best rewards, I suppose."

"But we'll have to continue with our own quests" said Naruto as he took two cans of Nuka Cola and gave one to Shirou. "You have your quest and I have mine, so this might mean we'll be going our separate ways."

"For now" said Shirou "Chaos-sensei's training does sound intriguing to me as I might learn a few tricks myself."

"Sounds good to me" said Naruto while drinking his can of Nuka Cola

"Anyway, I already know that Akenomyosei's name is Ryo since I did some historical research from my time" said Shirou "But I don't know much about the bastard."

"Might as well check it out" said Naruto pulling out the scroll and opens it. Both Naruto and Shirou began reading the contents of the Scroll, which contains the true Identity of the Demon Prince himself.

 **Konoha Shinobi Data Scroll**

 **CLASSIFIED**

 **Name: Ryo Namikaze**

 **Rank: Jonin/ANBU**

 **Taijutsu: A**

 **Ninjutsu: A**

 **Genjutsu: S**

 **Kenjutsu: S**

 **Fuinjutsu: SS**

 **Clan: Namikaze**

 **Kelda Namikaze (Mother)**

 **Unknown Father**

 **Juno Namikaze ("Aunt")**

 **Dark Fey Namikaze ("Aunt")**

 **Minato Namikaze (Elder Brother)**

 **Unknown female ("cousin")**

 **Unknown female ("cousin")**

 **Unknown female ("cousin")**

 **Memory 1-Third Shinobi War**

 **Memory 2- Unlocked**

 **Memory 3- 35 Insight required**

 **Memory 4 -40 Insight required**

 **Memory 5- 45 Insight required**

 **Memory 6- 50 Insight required**

 **Memory 7- 60 Insight required**

"Damn it, fat lot of help that was" said Naruto with disappointment. "Once again, he trolls me, the bastard!"

"But at least we know who he is now" said Shirou

"Hai, the Yondaime's little brother. So what" said Naruto

"What I mean is that if the Yondaime's brother is the Demon Prince, then that means that the Yondaime is…" said Shirou adding 2 and 2 together.

Naruto is still confused over the frustration…but then he connected the dots.

"Holy shit" said Naruto quietly as he remembered what Gnarl once told him.

" _ **During the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Overlord's last days, he had 2 sons but neither of them is chosen to be the next Overlord unfortunately. The younger son was not happy and tried to hack the minion commands on the hives by giving them interesting items."**_

" _ **But he was spotted by the older son and got into a fight until the aging Overlord interfered with the battle, due to a "not in the tower" policy. The hives were faulty as each created a minion that dominated each tribe and controls them, and to command them to attack the next Overlord because he would "enslave" them. The older son saw this, temporally defeated the "Minion Demons" and imprisoned them with the hives in selective locations."**_

"The Yondaime was the Multi-Gamer" said Naruto as he finally realized.

 **Insight increased**

 **30 35**

 **Akenomyosei memory 3 unlocked**

"On step closer to know the truth" said Naruto as he decided to learn more by watching the 3 unlocked memories. But I rather wait until all the memories are unlocked to find out more."

Shirou noticed who calm and silent Naruto is being silent are realizing. Naruto then walks out and heads for the front door. Shirou was about to join him but Naruto holds out his hand to stop him.

"Please, let me be alone" said Naruto "I need some time to think."

"S-Sure" said Shirou as he let Naruto leave on his own.

Naruto nods at Shirou and leaves the apartment. Shirou sighs at this, he believes what is going on with his father.

"So he knows now" said Shirou as he looked at the sky. "I guess it could be worse Tou-san, My adoptive father Kiritsugu only taught me the only the basics of mage craft to only survive and that he was trying to get his daughter Illya but sadly due to Illya's mother side of the family minus her mother basically forced us to fight which he never told me of his part in the grail war. Or that my first mistress suffered as much as you and that was cause she was sold off to the Matous from her bastard of a father" Shirou sighs as it seems having a shitty life seems to run in the family.

Konoha Streets

Naruto quietly walks across the streets, once again the villagers glare maliciously at Naruto but he doesn't care as he looks up at the carved Hokage faces on the mountain. Naruto sneers at the sight of the fourth face, tighten his fist and bit his lip hard until blood seeps out from his mouth. The bleeding was recent until Jūbi heals the inward bite. The sealed Biju has a good idea on why Naruto is angry and decides to keep quiet.

The anger however draws the attention of his demon servants Scanty and Kneesocks who remain hidden in Limbo but also stands beside their master. They too look at the Carved face of the Yondaime.

"Is this village so important to you?" said Naruto quietly "That you allow the enemy to take control of it? Kaa-san was banished and taken away from me, but you condemned me to a life of hatred and fear in my childhood. But whatever reason you had to seal the Jūbi within me, I will NEVER forgive you, Father. And I will fucking kill that bastard who was my uncle once I see him again."

Naruto turns away as the Hokage faces now offend his eyes, the dark and crimson eyes of his Mangekyō Sharingan which was activated by the Overlord's burning hatred. It didn't take long with Naruto to be ambushed a group of arseholes who decided to "punish" the demon plagueing their village.

"Time to die, Demon" said one of the villagers.

"Leave me alone, I am NOT in the mood" said Naruto trying to keep calm but there is anger under his breath.

"Well tough shit!" said another member of the mob. "We will make you pay for what you did to us by murdering our friends and family."

"Also for Murdering the Yondaime"

"Yeah, I we will avenge the Yondaime, for he was the greatest of the Hokage."

Something inside Naruto made him dangerously silent he then looks at the bastard mob and glares at them with his Mangekyō Sharingan, catching them all in his Tsukuyomi. One look into his eyes is enough to drag the bastards into a negative version of the Konoha streets, only exception is the flooded ground and the sky is pitch black with a blood red moon high in the sky. Next thing, the mob finds themselves in crucifixes, pillories and other forms of imprisonment. Naruto separates into many versions, and it's not caused by Shadow Clone Jutsu. They pull out weapons from his arsenal, so he can torture and execute them as much as he can.

In the world of Tsukuyomi, victims are under their captor's control, time, life and death is now Naruto's dominion.

"For 72 hours, you will know true suffering." Said Naruto darkly "Suffer more than me, and then I might show sympathy."

With ChaosSonic

Chaos then sighs at the scene of Naruto he saw which was on his computer which he is almost done with the mirror just needed to check on how things are doing. "And history repeats, sadly Naruto you might have to learn your father's abilities if you are going to make it through this gamer world."

With Ankenomyosei

The Demon Prince descends onto a cold marble floor of a long dark corridor, he is welcomed by his hooded acolytes with bowing. He reaches the end of the corridor and opens the door which whimpering and crying escapes from the cracks. He smirks with delight underneath his new marble mask as he opens the doors more and enters the next room.

Like the corridor, the room is dark with only glowing hues from a few candles on candelabras. In the middle is a malnourished and scruffy man strapped in a pillory and wearing nothing but a loincloth, his weak body is covered in scars, faint and shining to show to show that he had those for years, but there are also fresh wounds from slashes, burns and lashes on him. His face is covered by an iron bridle that mocks the Overlord's Helm. He lifts his concealed head as he heard the door opening. He muffles in respond, he cannot talk as he is also gagged to prevent speech and pleas of help.

"Still believing that your allies can help you?" said Akenomyosei "No one is going to help you, and I have something interesting to show you."

Akenomyosei pulls out a crystal ball which projects a image of Naruto walking out on the streets, looking up at the Hokage Faces, frowning in pure hatred at the fourth face. Then they heard Naruto speak.

" _Is this village so important to you?" said Naruto quietly "That you allow the enemy to take control of it? Kaa-san was banished and taken away from me, but you condemned me to a life of hatred and fear in my childhood. But whatever reason you have, to seal the Jūbi within me, I will NEVER forgive you, Father. And I will fucking kill that bastard who was my uncle once I see him again."_

Akenomyosei laughs while the masked prisoner lowers his head, whimpering horsely at the cruel scene.

"Aw, if only he knew that you're still alive." Said Akenomyosei while he carefully removes the iron bridle to reveal the prisoner's face. Though malnourished, scarred and face covered in messy uncut hair and beard, the prisoner is Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime Hokage and Multigamer who everyone believed to be dead. "But that changes nothing, doesn't it."

"Damn you Ryo" said Minato weakly "He's your nephew, how could you?"

"How could I?" said Akenomyosei as he picks up a leather studded whip and flogs his bother in the face. "How could you deny me of my birthright, you never wanted to be Overlord so why deny me?"

"Only Yami choses, not our father" said Minato "I did what I must for the new Overlord."

"And I bet he's REAL grateful for your loyalty" Akenomyosei sneering at Minato before he flogs him again. "But now he hate you, for sealing a demon in him."

Minato snarls at Akenomyosei and spit at his masked face, earning the bastard to laugh.

"You sealed Kyūbi inside my son, not me." Said Minato "your attempt to make Naruto your new Demon toy failed, Yami-sama will punish you for your treason, and I will accept any fate that'll fall upon me…if it reunites me with Kushi-chan and my daughter."

Akenomyosei took off his spit stained mask tosses it away in disgust, then he grabs Minato by the hair and leers at him directly eye to eye.

"You will die alone, Kyogan made sure of that" said Akenomyosei

"Then Fugaku will suffer Yami and my son's wrath" said Minato simply smiling. "Along with the rest of Konoha. I had my fun, now it's Naruto's"

After that Akenomyosei continues the flogging on Minato, the imprisoned Multi-Gamer winces in pain and waits for death to claim him. He is willing do die than life another day of torture by his bastard brother. Unaware of the two brothers, 3 helmeted heads eavesdrop at the scene. One in the middle has a cylindrical helmet with a long eye slit and a single feather on top. One of the left has a simple knight's helmet while the one on the right's helmet is shaped like an onion with a long eye slit.

"For over a decade, we fail to save him" said the left knight.

"Threat not, my friend. We will save, Minato-sama" said the right knight.

"But to see him suffer more pains us, we just sit idly by." Said the knight in the centre.

"There is nothing we can do without a Gamer to command us" said the left night. "For now, we will remain waiting until someone opens the gate to Anor Londo."

After that the 3 NPC knights leave the window and return to the original posts.

"It's is a sad day, I don't like praising the sun anymore"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Level 33**

 **HP: 100680**

 **Mana: 262180**

 **Rage: 209560**

 **Chaos: 144900**

 **Void: 144900**

 **Phazon: 1249330**

 **Shuriken: 95**

 **Kunai: 95**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)-LOCKED**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	9. Naruto vs Naruto: Nexus Training

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 8

Naruto's apartment

Shirou leans forward on the couch with a can of Nuka Cola in hand and concern in his mind. Reading Akenomyosei's Shinobi Scroll, discovering who he was also revealed something else that his Father didn't like. He can tell by the silence and calm demeanor, but Naruto was far from calm. The Auburn-haired Overlord sighs took a drink from his can.

 _Maybe I should tell Tou-san about my past too, from what I can remember and what could possibly happen on my end._ Thought Shirou to himself. _ChaosSonic once said that some of the points in life like my sealed memories are all fixed. Damn it, it's so hard to talk to him about this._

Shirou suddenly recall what chaos told him about mana circuits linking from his first training.

" _Mana circuits are basically a person's experience, if you like them you will share memories or experience."_

Shirou then realized _that's it I must link my mana circuits with his. My relationship with my father from my fragmented past was a good one. Plus, I rekindled our relationship with our mutual alliance. This will work for both of us, grow strong together against our enemies._

Shirou stands up from the couch, finishes up his can and tosses it in the bin.

"I might as well go look for him then" said Shirou which he suddenly he receives a call.

 **Chaossonic Calling**

Shirou answers the call.

"Chaos-sensei" said Shirou "I assume that you're ready"

That's right, I need you and Naruto back to the Nexus. But make sure you're rested and eat hearty for this training will be tiring afterwards

"Understood" said Shirou before ending the call. "Right now, where would you be?"

Gates of Hell

Naruto is not having a good day. Ever since his recent discovery about his father being the Yondaime Hokage, the infamous Multigamer AND the fact responsible for Konoha's hostility against him, Naruto is clouded with anger and depression. Now he sits by the counter his head rest from a powerful influence of intoxication, normally kids wouldn't be allowed to drink underage, but Naruto is a Gamer and the Overlord, so all laws have no hold on him, one of the quirks of being Yami's champion. But not only that, Naruto was in fact drinking ROOT BEER, which is non-alcoholic but apparently and strangely has its effects on him.

"Hate my life now" Naruto slurred pathetically "I thought being an overlord would be a fresh start in life, to help me forget the past tragedies from my miserable childhood. But then suddenly I find out that I'm the FUCKING BASTARD of Konoha's FUCKING Hero. The "Legendary Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze."

Rodin merely listens while resuming his shift in his establishment, pouring more root beer. The Demon Bartender was amused at this discovery and couldn't believe it.

 _Damn, and I thought Noire was bad_ thought Rodin _But then again, I think the kid needs it after what he learned. Maybe he needs some cheering up._

Naruto groans pathetically as he remains in this position while grabbing a fresh glass of Root Beer. Suddenly the lights dim down, and beautiful music begins to place, time for Hinata's beautiful performance.

Naruto turns to watch her, for something about her is alluring. Sure, one of the reasons of being here is her but he is more drawn to her by her beautiful singing.

Song: Calling to the Night Playing

Through the night to the day

When everything is gone

Carry this soul away from the dry lands

In the sun we see fighting over lines

All our dreams and wishes we sent home for safe keeping

Fighting for what's right

Calling to the night

To dream again in the light

Waiting for a storm to rise

Feel the isolation fleeting

Calling to the night

To be or not to be fighting here

Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind

Calling to the night

Colors of kodachrome fade with time

Calling to the night

For us, for every single life

All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory

Calling to the night

But the heart will remain

As a silhouette of time

Hear the ringing echoes in the splitting horizon

Calling to the night

Naruto applauds clumsily at Hinata, she blushes with embarrassment and looked away.

"Hey, you wanna drink?" said Naruto as he offers "My treat"

Hinata blushes deeper at Naruto's offer, but it would be rude to refuse him. She approaches Naruto and sat next to him.

"You sang wonderfully, if would be a shame if you don't wet your whistle now and then." Said Naruto "So what will you have."

"Just a water, please" said Hinata nervously.

"Water?" said Naruto, still drunk and now shocked at Hinata's choice of beverage. "Sure, water is important, but I insist on something else. It's my treat, and we are all Gamers."

"Water is fine, for now" said Hinata "Just to hydrate myself."

"Ok" said Naruto as he shrugs while turning to Rodin "A glass of your coolest water, please."

"Sure thing" said Rodin as he takes a glass and wills it with water. "Here you go, Hinata"

"Thank you, Rodin" said Hinata as she took a few swigs from her glass and wipe her face with a handkerchief, manners and Etiquette are still in her due to her being from the "Noble" Hyūga Family.

"Can I ask you something?" said Naruto "How do you get such a beautiful singing voice? I mean, I hadn't heard it before in my life.

"Well, I did practice." Said Hinata "But in truth, I hardly sing since Tou…Hiashi forbade me from it. Saying that it's a waste of time and I should be training to be a Hyūga ninja or I'll be…marked into the Side Branch or married off into another clan to politically strengthen the Hyūgas."

Though drunk on root beer, Naruto is still listening and focused on Hinata for being with her made things clear to the Overlord, even her beautiful voice is audible for his intoxicated brain.

"Bah, fathers are the worst" said Naruto drinking his root beer "I had a few encounters with them. And I am happy to face them again."

"What do you mean?" said Hinata

Naruto sighs as he put away his glass.

"I mean that in the past, I had to a lot of shit against the bastards who either lost their children or wanted to protect their children from a Demon like me." Said Naruto "Also, I found out why Konoha hated me, and my father was to blame"

"Who was your father?" said Hinata

Naruto scoffs in laughter, but it wasn't meant to antagonize Hinata. Luckily Hinata knew Naruto would be rude.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Naruto "Especially when I'm drunk on, can you believe it, root beer."

Hinata is still nervous but mustered up her courage and confidence she developed with her training and performance in the Gates of Hell.

"T-Try me" said Hinata

Naruto raised his brow at Hinata and impressed with her.

"Alright, come closer" said Naruto moving his finger in a come-hither gesture.

Hinata blushes as she moves closer to Naruto, he then moves his lips toward her left ear and whispered the name of his father. She widens her pearl-like eyes and looked at Naruto in disbelieve, this only made Naruto laugh.

"Told you" said Naruto whilst laughing. "But it doesn't matter now, the bastard's dead now and martyred by this bloody hell hole."

Naruto took one gulp from his glass sighs deeply with satisfaction, he turns to Hinata.

"I'm sorry, I did mean to be rude" said Naruto "I like you and your singing is beautiful. SO I was wondering, if you do mind…"

"what?" said Hinata

"Well I was wondering, if you want, we could hang out" said Naruto "Do quests, train together and start out as friend? I have no one right now and HATE being alone now."

Hinata blushes in shock at this, her lips tremble and started fidgeting her hands, she hesitates to speak but Naruto is patient as, while still intoxicated, understands her reluctances.

"It ok not to speak now" said Naruto as he stands up and place his pay on the counter. "Right now, I have things to do. Hope to see you again"

Naruto took Hinata's hand and kissed it, and that caused Hinata's blushing to overheat and shut down, her head lands on the counter. Her face red like a cherry and her eyes swirling in dizziness, overwhelmed with embarrassment and the fact that Naruto kissed her, though only on her hand. Naruto chuckled at this and wobbles out towards the front door.

But as he is about to open it, Shirou walks in and both Overlords stand face to face.

"I told you to leave me" said Naruto

"Chaos-sensei called" said Shirou "His training session is ready and is waiting for us."

"Really?" said Naruto "Then let's *hic* go"

"I don't think so" said Shirou stopping the blonde "You're in no position to train right now. You're drunk."

"Only on Root Beer!" exclaimed Naruto while wobbling around until he loses balance and collapses on the floor. "Now I know why Noire is like it *hic*, still puzzle me how she and I can get drunk on the stuff. There isn't any alcohol in it. Oh well"

Shirou sighs at this and picks up the intoxicated blonde and carries him over his shoulders.

"Come on, Naruto" said Shirou until he also noticed the faint Hinata on the counter. The auburn-haired teen frowns and looks over at the intoxicated Overlord. "you got her drunk too?"

"Who, Hinata?" said Naruto over Shirou's shoulders. "Nah, I only kissed her hand and it overwhelmed her. So adorable, especially when I suggested that we start out as friends and not to pressure her with the further up step."

Shirou inwardly sighs and smiles at this, relieved that his past mother is ok.

"Alright, lets get you detoxed and rested." Said Shirou while leaving the Gates of Hell "Chaos-sensei will not be happy with us being a day late…but I could use a day off myself."

"I love you, sochi" Naruto slurs deeply, now that he is further away from Hinata.

"Oh, shut up" said Shirou, though touch by Naruto's drunk words. _Love you to, Tou-san_

Next day: Naruto's apartment.

 **Hangover effect: active**

Naruto groans as he woke up in his own bed, the hangover pounds his head like a Taiko Drum and every sound would be loud like a pair of cymbals crashing into each other.

"Ow, my head" said Naruto as he carefully and quietly gets out of bed. Suddenly the smell of something cooking hit his nose and he leaves the bedroom to see Shirou cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning"

"Ah, you're awake" said Shirou "How are you?"

"Not good" said Naruto holding his head painfully, the sizzling is so loud in his ears, comparing to a sound ten thousand maracas obnoxiously rattling around him. "Yami, my head."

"Still hung over, huh?" said Shirou as he prepares a place. "Well this might help; a full English Breakfast works wonders for a hangover."

"Really?" said Naruto as he starts to eat this foreign breakfast, though greasy it is delicious. "Mmm, such flavor."

 **Hangover canceled**

Shirou then said "oh would you look at that"

Naruto then asked "Seriously Shirou how did you become a great cook?"

"Well it was thanks to Madam Ayame if I could remember as while my memory is fragmented, I do remember that you and all your mistresses homeschooled us in our gamer abilities and that you even gave us pointers and were there for us when we needed trouble." Shirou said with happiness

That made Naruto happy that he will be a great father then his normal father just made him endure hell. Then he realized what Shirou said

"Wait fragmented? What do you mean?"

That made Shirou a little sad "One of your kids basically, he is exactly like how Ryo acts, you even treated him like what a father should."

"Who is he?" said Naruto

Shirou frowns at this and sighs.

"I rather not say, actually I cannot say" said Shirou "After our last encounter, he managed to make me forget his name so that I couldn't seek him out for revenge."

 _That sounds like the curse I placed on Fugaku_ thought Naruto

"Why would he betray his own?" said Naruto

"We never got along, but deep down he hated me and the rest of my siblings" said Shirou until he chuckles. "But there is one that he's more terrified of than the rest of us. And it taught a valuable lesson when I saw what that arsehole did."  
"Like what?" said Naruto

"Involved a pink teddy bear" said Shirou "An argument got out of hand and ended up with it torn apart."

Shirou shudders in fear at the scene.

"Never have I felt such murderous intent from her, and I was next be Overlord" said Shirou, a cold chill run down his spine and his skin covered in goosebumps. "Luckily I didn't anger her, but to see her this angry, Oh Yami."

Naruto feels a bit nervous now, to hear about his future daughter be more terrifying and even scare Shirou to death. And now he can image what scene will be like. Shudder the thought.

"L-Let's just finish off this breakfast and be on our way" said Naruto

"hai" said Shirou, glad that Naruto dropped the subject before he starts having flashbacks. But he could still hear the voice of her younger sibling, all playful and creepy.

 _Onii-chan, where are you?_

Shudder the thought, which SHirou did.

Nexus

After breakfast, Naruto returns to he nexus to start his next training with Chaossonic. Shirou joins him also as he too might learn what the world maker has in store for the Overlord.

"Ah now you two showed up, Kaito owes me 10 bucks American and more of that story now." Chaos said as they entered the Nexus

"Wait Chaos-sama you knew we were going to be late?" Shirou asked

"Yes as I figure that since Naruto was sulking about what he discovered that Minato was his father just like in most mutiverses."

This caused Naruto to ask, "You knew the 4th was my father!?"

"It was only a guess,, as the thing is with the multiverse some elements can be like what they are here or different the thing is as I said before every part of the multiverse is different that was what the mirror of Probability shows, as there are different Overlords and some of them are versions of you that YinShadow has created for your destiny with the Overlords, one where you ruled a city of darkness plaguing the Shinobi Nations just like what you plan now but destroyed Konoha in the progress, the one where Iruka was from. The next where your hatred of Konoha was so great and plotted to destroy it after your tolerance to the village finally halted, gaining a unique elemental release in the progress. And there is the recent other one where both Minato and Kushina were descendants of the 4th Overlord becoming both the Dright lord and Dark lord and as their son, you set to make the choice for the Overlord's rule."

Naruto and Shirou was at awe at what Chaos had said

"Hell, there was the world both Yin and I made where even if you were not the overlord you were still an ally to the overlord with you as a Kitsune Hanyou, a trsuted friend and ally to one of my favorite Overlords, the InuOverlord. But that is a story for another time, my point is your father and uncle might have ruined your life but we chose our own destiny we let out past shape us, but we don't let it define us we embrace our past and use it to shape our future." Chaos said with pride

Naruto felt moved and ready to be an overlord to make Konoha suffer from under his foot.

Chaos then said, "So now your training, the mirror is already active now I want you to fight both Shirou and your mirror doppelganger."

Naruto and Shirou which said "wait what?"

"You heard me I have a feeling you know about the Shadow clones' potential that any information you take will head straight back to you, right Naruto?"

Naruto which said "Yes but …"

"And that is why you can use that to your full advantage, to be the strongest Ninja ever, that pedo-snake never even realized the potential of learning every jutsu was right under his nose the whole time, the shadow clone Jutsu."

That was when something clicked in Naruto's brain "You mean if I used by clones to study the forbidden scroll then I can learn everything in there?"

"Correct, as there was a reason why the jutsu is forbidden, just no one realized it's potential. As for fighting Shirou, I planned on you linking your mana circuits together and so far the best way to do that is for you to fight each other. However, I want your clone to fight him and you to fight the Mirror's reflection."

"Ok then." Naruto shrugs his shoulders as it makes no difference, plus the idea of using the Shadow Clones full potential is indeed beneficial.

"Oh, and I will give you a lesson on mana transfer later."

"Wait why?"

"Never mind, I guess I will tell you since you asked, tell him Shirou."

Shirou then said a little embarrassed "Mana or Magical power is prone to merge with the fluids (such as blood, sweat, tears, saliva or semen) of the magus, and these fluids are good at holding in magical energy for some time even after leaving the body. Because of this, by drinking a magus' blood, one can replenish one's magical power. But sometimes semen is just as effective."

That caused Naruto to redden "Which means Sex."

"Trust me with the mana transfer, we are only doing it if you are in deep danger and food doesn't work." Said Chaossonic before looking at the 4th wall to the readers of this fic. "and ONLY THE BLOOD VERSION, NOTHING ELSE YOU CRAZY YAOI FANGIRLS."

Shirou and Naruto sweat drop Shirou asking, "Who are you talking to?"

Chaos quickly said "Just something I had to clarify to make sure on something. Now then time to go to the training grounds."

Chaos opens a door and a field that seems to be hanging with a Mirror on the side of the entrance covered

Chaos which said "The training grounds are like the hyperbolic time chamber from the DBZ world, only you don't age but it still works the same. So, Naruto care to start?"

Naruto did some hand signs and said "Right Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Creating a second Naruto in front of Shirou.

Chaos then said, "Naruto when you are ready, go to the Mirror and I will uncover it."

 **Are you Ready?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Naruto pressed **Yes** and Chaossonic pulls down the covers. Naruto stands in front of the mirror and looks at his reflection.

As the Overlord's reflection is formed in the mirror, it remains identical for a few seconds before the mirror darkens. Naruto gets ready for anything, suddenly a chained kunai flies out from the mirror, but Naruto dodged it, but what he didn't expect is a few fireballs flying out also. The 2 fireballs were dodges barely but Naruto didn't have time to dodge the third one which sent him flying towards one of the bookshelves, luckily the shelves are protected by a magic barrier to prevent theft or vandalism within the Nexus.

Exiting the mirror, Naruto now sees his dark reflection emerging. He is dressed in gear identical to ANBU shinobi but the flack jacket is made of dark leather. Pieces of armor comprised with a pair of graves, a pair of asymmetrical Overlord gauntlets and a left pauldron. His face is concealed by on iron face mask and a dark circlet under his blonde hair. But there is a difference in features between the 2, the reflection's body is younger than Naruto's and his body is covered in glowing blue tribal markings.

The reflection pulls out a fiery longsword in one hand while twirling the chain dart in the other.

 **Boss Fight**

 **Naruto: The Maelstrom Overlord (V3)**

Naruto sighs at this and changes into his Darkborne Gear since he inside the Nexus. But also, during this training/boss fight, Both Narutos' names are changed into their chosen aliases to avoid confusion.

 **Name change: Naruto - Darkborne**

 **Name change: Naruto - Maelstrom**

"Now this feels better" said Darkborne as he draws out his Saw Cleaver and gets ready to his other, currently called Maelstrom. But before he could start the fight, he curious on what his reflection's choice of weapons are. He uses **Observe** to scan the weapons in Maelstrom's hand and it gave him the results.

 **Sword of Inferna**

 **A sword used by Inferna, fire bending Amazon warrior who was notorious for her raiding and massacres. She met her end in a fight against Rock Giants.**

 **Chain Dart**

 **An ideal shinobi weapon/tool for infiltration and recon missions. Famously used by Hanzo Hasashi Aka Scorpion of Shinrai Ryu Clan, now extinct and massacred by their rival, the Lin Kuei.**

 _Interesting, though the sword is alright, but the Chain Dart looks more interesting and useful_ thought Darkborne as he's more intrigue to the Chain Dart than the Sword of Inferna. The Demon's Scar is enough for a fire elemental weapon he'll need.

"Right then" said Darkborne as he poses for battle. "Shall we begin?"

" **Sure, why not?"** said Maelstrom as he swings his sword hard and caused flames to roar at Darkborne, but Darkborne dodges the attacks and charges at the dark reflection. He unhinges the saw cleaver open and swings it at Maelstrom.

CLANG

But Maelstrom blocked the attack with his fiery sword, then he channels his chakra into his free hand, causing it to engulf in a toxic green haze. Darkborne noticed this and jumps back before Maelstrom could slash him with the **Poison Claw** jutsu.

"So you want to fight like a beast huh?" said Naruto as he channels his free hand with Red Phazon and activates the **Chaos claw.** "Then let us fight like beasts!"

Maelstrom smirks under his mask and poofs into smoke, Darkborne was fighting a clone the entire time when suddenly.

" **GET OVER HERE!"**

Darkborne felt something pierce through this shoulder and hurled up into the rafters. He looked up to see Maelstrom above him, he threw his chain dart and was caught like a fight on a hook.

"Damn it" said Darkborne as he grabs the chain and yanks on it, forcing Maelstrom to fall off along with Darkborne onto the ground.

CRASH

Both versions of Naruto crash onto the floor and onto the tables, luckily the tables magically repair themselves after Darkborne and Maelstrom recover. Darkborne painfully removes the chain dart off his shoulder and feels up with his Blood Estus Flask. Maelstrom pulls out a vial of red liquid that resembles blood, but it's in fact a healing potion. Both drank their concoctions and continue for another round within the Nexus.

Now back in action, Darkborne raises his Gauntlet to summon his minion hoard of Browns, Reds and Greens. Maelstrom does the same, but he held out both hands each containing gauntlets, and not only did he summon his own minion hoard, but he also summons a small garrison of generic featureless warriors. Darkborne uses Observe on the summoned warriors.

 **Spawn: Militia Level 1**

 **Spawn: Archer Level 1**

Darkborne and Maelstrom leer at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to make their move. But suddenly their impatience got the better of them and both yelled out.

"ATTACK/ **ATTACK!"**

Both hoards charge in for battle and crashes into each other, not just the minions (and spawns), Darkborne and Maelstrom join in with their weapons primed and ready for action.

Now watching over at the distance, Chaossonic observes the fight between Darkborne and Maelstrom, and is quite clad to see that both are using their aliases to avoid confusion. He relaxes with a nice glass of Nuka Cola and some snacks he purchased earlier from the Gates of Hell, glad Rodin has a delivery service. He then turns his attention on another battle/sparring session in the Nexus but away from the one near him. Shirou is right now in the middle of a duel against a hardy enhance Shadow Clone of Naruto, the clone will not go down easy as it's chakra flow is immense along with some high defense and endurance seals placed on the clone. This results in the clone comparing to the real thing, if not stronger, but it's still a clone and it will dispel once its purpose is fulfilled.

With Shirou

Shirou was dodging Darkborne (clone)'s attacks as he resumes his part of the training, he summons a pair of daggers with the yin and yang design, Darkborne (clone) clone used observe on the Fate Overlord's choice of weapons. Results he found are quite interesting as the daggers also have lore in them, just like his own weapons in his arsenal.

 **Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé (Fake)**

 **"married" twin swords representing Yin and Yang, crafted by the blacksmith Gān Jiàng of Wu during the Spring and Autumn Period of China, this version of the blades was made from Shirou Emiya thanks to his special ability after looking at it from his time from a different special person**

Darkborne (clone) is intrigued with Shirou's weapons which he defended against with his saw cleaver. Their blades cross and both struggles to dominate each other with strength. But this gave Shirou a chance for he has a trick up his sleeve. All he needed is just one glance on a weapon and he can craft a copy with ease.

"Trace on" Said Shirou and rushed at Darkborne (clone) which Shirou then has his version of the Saw Cleaver

Both weapons clash and both weapons have like a circuit running through them shocking Darkborne (clone) for a bit as he got hit with partial of Shirou's power and memories though he can't activate them yet and likewise with Shirou.

Shirou which said, "Keep on guard and focused Darkborne just because we are gaining each other's memories and skills doesn't mean that we have to love over them at the time."

"Right." said Darkborne (clone) as he leapt away from Shirou and threw a bunch of Kunai.

"Sword barrier!" Swords suddenly appear as they were summoned to defend him. The many swords gather in front of Shirou, blocking the Kunai's projector.

Darkborne (clone) then was using the Rasengan breaking the barrier and going to hit Shirou then said "Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens." And what looks like a flower peddle with 7 layers of light were blocking Naruto

Darkborne then observes the shield as he is hitting it

 **Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens (copy)**

 **The shield used by Aias the Great and the only shield capable of stopping Durindana of the great hero Hector.**

As both clash this time their hand had what looked like circuits on them exchanging info to each other again.

"Impressive" said Darkborne (Clone) "I must say that you have every unique skill, which I would love to learn. But how are you with minion control!"

Darkborne (Clone) raises his Gauntlet high to summon his minions, Shirou tenses at this and looks at his Gauntlet and raise his.

On Darkborne (clone) were browns, reds, and greens that joined and due to the time jump they follow the Darkborne despite the time jumps both got their minions.

Shirou's is browns, reds, and blues which joined Shirou.

"Interesting you got blues and I got the greens." Darkborne (clone) said

"Agreed." Shirou replied "However I the thing is because of my power and thanks to Giblet and Ricket who helped me with my forging abilities I could do this, trace on"

Suddenly the minions on Shirou's side gain armor and stronger, the reds' horns get longer, and spikes are on their tails, the blues get additional fins on their heads, and the browns gain equipment and blades.

"Ok, now I'm getting jealous" said Darkborne (clone) as he points his gauntlet out to command his army. "Attack!"

Darkborne (clone's) minion hoard charges in for the kill while he charges at Shirou. Shirou does the same but leaves the Blues for obvious reasons, for the Blues' are the medics that can revive fallen minions. But that wouldn't stop Darkborne's clone though as the Fate Overlord watches him charge in with the assault, now drawing two weapons, the Saw Cleaver and now Sting.

CLANG

Crossing weapons once more, The Yang blade of Bakuya clashes with the Saw Cleaver, the jagged serrated edge scrapes horrible on the pure white blade. The Yin Blade of Kansho clashes with the glowing blue elvish dagger known as Sting, the florescent blue glow reflects onto the polished pitch-black blade, as if a darkness is absorbing the dagger's blue light.

Both Overlords (well one Overlord and Shadow Clone) continued their clash right in the center of a battle between minions, which reminds the time of a certain clash between 2 Overlords in the past.

But what Shirou did not know is that Darkborne (Clone) discreetly cast illusion discreetly on him, tricking the auburn-haired teen in believing that he clashes with both weapons. But in truth and within the shroud of deception by the spell, Darkborne (clone) is in fact only wielding the Saw Cleaver in one hand while charging up a Rasengan and fusing it with a terrible mixture of Void and Chaos Phazon, magic and Jūbi's Chakra. It was never done before, but first time for everything. It works then Darkborne might've invented another Rasengan related Jutsu. But what to call it.

" **I have a suggestion"** said Jūbi whispering in the clone's mind. Jūbi whispered it and made the Darkborne (Clone) smile.

 _I love it_ thought Darkborne as he fully charges the Rasengan and gets ready to use it, but he needs to make an opening. Shirou grew suspicious however and kept his guard up always, he continues his fight unaware of what's about to come, but is suspicions forces him mutter under his breath inaudible for Darkborne's ears.

Darkborne (clone) parries to stagger Shirou, opening is found and Darkborne (clone) finally strikes.

"Uzumaki Art!" yelled Darkborne (Clone) as he thrust his hand to plunges the Rasengan.

"Sword barrier!" exclaimed Shirou, his suspicious were true and he immediately summons an array of swords to form a barrier before this new Rasengan could hit him. But unlike any Rasengan, the swirling orb become conical until it completely forms into a swirling drill head.

"Rasen-Drill!"

The Rasen-Drill Jutsu bores through the Sword barrier, shattering them into metal shards that fly around them like dangerous sharp hailstones which the minions were unfortunate to get caught in. Both Darkborne and Shirou were shocked an awe at the results and both thought it as a collaboration.

 **Jutsu learned: Rasen-Drill**

 **Collaboration Technique discovered: Iron Rain**

Shirou then summoned his two swords again and then said "ENHANCE" and his blade change and his blades got longer with small blades covering the yin and yang layers "Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge"

Shirou then summoned two more of those blades and sent them at Naruto, Shirou which chanted

"Crane wings (Spirit and technique), without opening (flawless and firm)

Spirit and technique (Strength), reaching the mountain (pierce the mountain)

Spirit and technique (Sword), crossing the Yellow River (split the water)

Name (Fame), ending in a different heaven (reaching the imperial villa)

Two rivals / Two great men (We), sharing a life (cannot embrace heavens together)"

Shirou then begins with a thrown pair aimed at the neck, coinciding with the first line of the chant, that is deflected by the enemy, and then closes in for close combat with a second pair. The thrown Bakuya returns from behind to attack Darkborne (clone) and he immediately strikes with the Kanshou in his hand. Directly afterward, the thrown Kanshou returns and he uses the Bakuya in his hand to attack as well, coinciding with the second and third lines. Darkborne managed to block all four attacks, but the result left his defenses completely open. Shirou then sends the final pair enhanced and Slashed Naruto's open defenses in a downward X-motion. "Triple-Linked Crane Wings" Shirou said as he did the attack.

Surprisingly the Darkborne (clone) used a substitution jutsu with Shirou's own minion

"Impressive." Appearing from behind, Darkborne (clone) grabs him the Saw Cleaver by Shirou's neck. "Luckily I remember the basics or else that would've caused real damage."

"Damn it" said Shirou as the serrated teeth on the Saw Cleaver gently press his neck, but not hard for it to break skin and cut him. This is just training after all.

Back with Naruto

"RAH!"

" **RAH!"**

CLANG

Darkborne and Maelstrom clashes again with weapons, for their battles were fierce and equally devastating. No one better to fight in good odds against the Overlord is with himself from a different realm and reality, even though Maelstrom is but a mere reflection of the real Maelstrom Overlord, but the idea of combat is good all the same. Armor dented and scratched, clothing tattered and torn, exposed skin bruised, cut and stained in blood, their own or the enemies'.

And their weapons are about to wear off, their edge becoming dull as each clash scraps off the sharpness. Serrated teeth from the saw cleaver are breaking off, Uchiha Katana chipped and dull, Sting's blue glow is fading, and Demon's Scar's fire is no longer burning. Darkborne's arsenal is wearing off after the long battle, although time itself is nonexistent within the Nexus and all sense of it is lost to them.

But not only the weapons owned by Darkborne has reached their limit. The chain dart is now blunt and cannot grip any wall, ceiling or object anymore and the Sword of Inferna has lost its flame.

All what's left in their arsenal are the kunai in their pouches and this battle is reduced to a petty knife fight for the Overlords. Their movements mirror each other, which is kind of ironic since Darkborne is fight a reflection from the Mirror of Probability. The movements are becoming predictable and unfortunately left them in a stalemate, no longer are they inflicting damage and only blocking and dodging.

But Maelstrom did notice for a while that his form is on the verge of breaking, cracks are forming on his arms and one wrong move would seal his fate. He sighs inwardly as his end is inevitable and his existence is only for Darkborne's training. He is not the real Maelstrom Overlord for the real one is currently in a version of Outworld after his battle against the evil Emperor Shao Kahn.

But he cannot lose focus now, despite everything he is still proud like an Overlord and will not lose, will my die happy with victory in his final thoughts after the battle.

" **YAH!"** Maelstrom managed to make an unpredictable move that caught Darkborne off guard and slashed him in the chest. Causing the Gamer Overlord to drop his kunai and grunt in pain, and while after that Maelstrom uppercuts him until he is launched in the air and sent him crashing into the table.

Maelstrom sighs at this and looks at his now cracking hand that starts to shatter into millions to glass shards. He chuckles, then laughs triumphantly.

" **HA HA HA, I won!"** exclaimed Maelstrom raising his only arm high in might, he can himself crack more until more shards shatter from his body. But he doesn't care, his fake pride is saved, and he won a pointless fight which his only purpose is for Darkborne's training. **"Oh, that was fun, sadly all fun things must come to an end. I hope you learn much from our battle, Darkborne."**

"I'm not sure" said Darkborne as he gets back on his feet and took a swig from his Blood Estus Flask, healing all wounds.

" **Oh, you learned something, alright"** said Maelstrom, the cracks are getting worse **"You just need to pay close attention and understand the hidden meaning of why we were battling. But it doesn't matter anyway.**

Maelstrom kneels and sigh while more shards fall off until he is completely shattered, but not without saying the last words to Darkborne

" **Use my current skills well, I'll return stronger."**

Maelstrom is now a pile of broken black glass with no reflected shine to them, suddenly glowing veins appear from out of the glass pile and connects to Darkborne. The Glass shards swirl in the wind and blows toward the Mirror until it phases through the reflected glass, causing the mirror to reflect a scene to be viewed.

The scene appears to be of a dark and desolate land with a purple hue, death-like trees and treacherous lands. Out in the barren plain is a fortified fortress with guards with no features but along with familiar face. One of them is Maelstrom, his dimensional counterpart cheering with his allies in the fort courtyard as if celebrating something, he held out two severed heads with the spine attacked. One wearing a skull faced Kabuto and the other with a horned green Viking style helmet with a long brown braided beard with a bladed ring on the tip.

" **My victory over the Outlands"**

Darkborne looks aside to see Maelstrom appear on the opposite side of the mirror, looking back at his counterpart but not planning to emerge anytime.

" **Long story short, I had to prove myself as the next Overlord by challenging the Netherghuls who each hold portions of my power. Inferna and Hakon were slain, leaving only Cryos and Malady…but things got complicated as the other 2 betrayed our traditions and abandoned their duty, so Hakon had to be my final trial, which was extremely hard and painful if you ask me."**

"I bet you were alone also" said Darkborne "Hated by Konoha and orphaned by our bastard father, the Yondaime.

" **Actually, the Yondaime was Sakura's father, Kizashi, in my world"** said Maelstrom

"Oh great!" Darkborne sarcastically exclaimed by the difference. It seems even Maelstrom's Kizashi is also a thorn on his side. But he got lucky since that pink haired bastard died while the one in his world is still alive.

" **My Father was the Bright Lord of Hikari, rivalling my mother the Dark Lord of Yami."** Said Maelstrom " **both in an estranged relationship, tried to rescue me from Konoha's hold, even besieged the village for my sake."**

"The must've loved you" said Darkborne

" **Hai…well Kaa-san does, not sure about Tou-san. Neither of them wanted to share me due to their feud with each other and they want me to be next in line, be it of light or dark."** said Maelstrom **"I have goal to unite and rule both kingdoms as the Maelstrom Overlord. A force that will consume the light and darkness. But despite everything, I am considering forming an alliance with my mother over my father"**

"Father issues?" said Darkborne

" **No, not exactly"** said Maelstrom **"I have a bad feeling about my father, considering that he uses the light for evil…which doesn't feel right to me."**

"So you prefer the dark?" said Darkborne

" **Don't you?"** said Maelstrom rhetorically **"Despite our origins differ, we are allotting the same if you ask me."**

"We are born in darkness" said Darkness

" **And Darkness is our Origin"** said Maelstrom before he fades away, along with the scenery the Mirror.

 **Origin: Darkness obtained**

Naruto sighs as he turns away from the mirror of Probability, he then noticed something strapped to his side, and what he saw awed with amazement.

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart Obtained**

"Awesome" said Naruto as he takes out the Chain Dart and gives it a few twirls before putting it back. But as he winds the chain, he noticed something different about his Gauntlet, it contains another glowing gem aligned with the main power gem and the Primordial Gems.

"Heh, there is a joke somewhere about my gauntlet having many jewels on the back…but I know what though." Said Naruto as if reference is sneaking up on him while looking at his updated gauntlet.

" **Next thing you'll get is a floating space throne"** said Jūbi

"Huh?" said Naruto, not getting the joke.

" **Never mind"** said Jūbi sighing with disappointment.

 **Spawn Control: Updated**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **Spawn Tutorial:**

 **Unlike Minions, Spawns require 4 key resources such as Wood, Food, Gold and Stone. Spawns can be summoned by key buildings.**

 **Barracks**

 **Archery Range**

 **Stables**

 **Etc.**

 **Spawns can be unlocked by finding the Spawn Totems across the realm and special spawn totems can be unlocked as rewards.**

 **Resources Tutorial:**

 **Wood: You can find wood through Forests, raiding lumbermills and ransacking towns.**

 **Food: You can find food through hunting and raiding farms and towns.**

 **Gold: You can find gold through Gold Nodes, raiding towns and stealing from players and other Gamers.**

 **Stone: You can find stone through Quarries and raiding stonemasons.**

Naruto intrigued at this and noticed there are more gauges on his HUD for the resources which can be hidden. Decided not to try it out without the risk of wasting resources but he is amazed at this new line of minion control.

"I might as well steal the resources than making transactions constantly, I'm an Overlord" said Naruto

" **Pfff, seriously Naruto-kun?"** Jūbi tires to resist a laugh, Naruto noticed it but pretended to be oblivious. Especially when another line of multiple message boxes appear before him.

 **Level up: 33-38**

 **HP: 100680** **1258500**

 **Mana: 262180** **6554500**

 **Rage: 209560** **5239000**

 **Chaos: 144900** **3622500**

 **Void: 144900** **3622500**

 **Phazon: 1249330** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 95 120**

 **Kunai: 95 120**

 **5 Insight Gained**

 **Insight 35 40**

 _What the…I wasn't even in the Overlord Dream to level up_ thought Naruto by surprise at his leveling up. He looks around and then at Chaossonic who is currently watching Shirou fighting against his enhanced Shadow Clone. _Could it be that I'm in the Nexus?_

 _ **Could be**_ said Jūbi sharing Naruto's reaction.

"Anyway, let's go see if Shirou's done with his" said Naruto as he regroups with Chaossonic and Shirou.

Later

Both Naruto and Shirou finishes off their duels against their faux opponents for their training. Each gained experience and learned unique skills from their opponent's battles. Naruto gained a new tool/weapon from Maelstrom's reflection and new form of minion control called Spawn Control.

Shirou, with his battle experience from his father's enhanced clone, gaining experience with the Naruto's minion control, spell casting and jutsu techniques. He never tried to learn his father Rasengan in the past as it is a very complex Uzumaki Clan Jutsu.

"I took it you managed to finish your battles?" Chaos said to Naruto

"Yah and I got some new powers because of it." Said Naruto

"Good and you also got both Shirou's and Maelstrom's memories also" said Chaossonic "you will be able to use the mirror as much as you like."

"Good, I could use a rematch anytime" said Naruto, still a bit sore of losing to a reflection.

"Maelstrom is not the only one as there is also other versions of you could fight, as I said you can fight multiple versions of yourself, hell you might even fight what I call Main version which was if you didn't become an overlord and censured justice never existed."

"Interesting Chaos I will keep that in mind."

"While you were fighting, did you notice anything similar about you and Maelstrom?" Chaossonic added

Naruto thought about it, remembering what he saw through the mirror after Maelstrom shattered into pieces.

"Well from what I seen in Maelstrom's memories other than being a version of me, we both sometime like to do thing in the dark to be our ally with dark creatures or prefer the darkness and shadows more than the light in a way."

Chaos couldn't help but smile, happy with Naruto's answer. "well then I think we found your origin a little early then, normally it takes fighting 4 versions to understand what your origin is but since that version of you is also an overlord, I am guessing you have the origin of Darkness which will be awaken in 10 mins now."

"So, what does this Origin do?" said Naruto

Shirou decides to speak up and explain what Origins do.

"As chaos said our origin is our beginning in the root once awaken it will basically integrate with our attacks you saw it with my mage craft, Sword which integrates into my attacks sharpening and fixing objects just as I did with your spear. Your is darkness which can integrate into your attacks be it your Rasengan or adding it to your weapons via dark enchantments on your weapons."

Chaos which added "And since darkness is also the absent of light which includes sight you can turn invisible or possibly create blackouts or even travel by the Shadows. Though there is possibly more that can be shown if you experiment it, we will have to see your possible limits on it."

"What do you have in mind?" said Naruto

Chaossonic paces and thought for a moment, thinking of an interesting way for Naruto to test his new Darkness Origin. Then an idea hatches in his mind this triggers a quest alert at Naruto.

 **Quest Alert**

 **One with Darkness**

 **Try out your Origin by testing and discovering new abilities related to Darkness**

 **Sneak around in the Dark to Improve your Stealth**

 **Slay a handful of enemies in the Dark without leaving any traces**

 **Winning Conditions: Unlock Darkborne Gear**

Seeing that put a smile on Naruto's face, as it loves the gear and knowing that it'll be locked once he leaves the Nexus. But the chance to regain it is pleasing to the eyes.

"Well then, I best be off then" said Naruto

"What about me?" said Shirou

"I need you to stay here, Shirou" said Chaossonic "I need a word in private."

Shirou wanted to protest but Naruto reassures him.

"I'll be fine, I survived Konoha long enough to withstand many threats" said Naruto "Plus, I have my own quest to fulfil."

Shirou reluctantly sighs and said "Ok, I hope we'll meet again."

"Of course" said Naruto as he decided to cheer up his son with a little joke. "We are roommates, aren't we?"

Shirou chuckles slightly as Naruto referred him staying at his apartment a little while ago. He watches his future father leave the Nexus, leaving him alone with the World Maker.

"I know you want to keep him safe, Shirou" said Chaosonic patting the Fate Overlord's shoulder. "And I know you wanted to spend some time with him after your forgotten past by that bastard as there is nothing, I like better then to make my students happy, but we both need to remember that you have a quest to do yourself, for his sake and your mothers but that doesn't mean you will not spend time this part of the timeline." Chaos which gave Shirou a card which looked like a fusion of a C and G combining on top of each other.

"Hai" said Shirou taking it "Julien is still out there, I need to look for him."

"That's right, but right now is a delicate time for Naruto…he needs to be Darkborne before that time comes." Said Chaossonic. "And for Hinata to claim her Gamer name."

Outside the Nexus

Naruto, now back in his orange tracksuit, leaves the Nexus and wonders how to use the Origin skills. He approaches to the darkest side of the building and he suddenly merges into the shadows. This surprises Naruto while emerges out, then a smile appears on his face.

 **Origin Skill Discovered: Veil**

"Interesting, I can literally hide in darkness now." Said Naruto as he use **Veil** to merges in the dark again. "Let's see what else I can go."

Unaware of Naruto, there is a crow perched above on the rooftops with a lone Sharingan on its left eyes. It watches Naruto become one with darkness, fortunately the crow belongs to a certain Uchiha who is not a threat to our Overlord.

Keeping a distance, The Uchiha Gamer Megami II in her ANBU gear uses the Raven to visually spy on Naruto for she has been looking for him for a while, she was getting worried for the Blonde when she couldn't find him for a while but now relieved that she did.

"Oh good, he's fine" said Megami "And I was right, he is a Gamer like me. Looks like he's busy at the moment, I'll come back later once he's done."

Megami vanishes in a murder of crows.

Meanwhile

Hinata yawns tirelessly from her busy night singing and dancing for Rodin when she suddenly sneezed unexpectedly.

"Huh, that was strange" said Hinata rubbing her nose, suddenly someone bumped into her and ran by. "Ah, that was very rude."

Hinata looks ahead with her Byakugan to see a blonde hair teen girl running away. She look up to noticed her long blond straight hair that is bound with taut bandages, dark eyes red lipstick covered lips. But what shocked her more is that she is wearing short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. Wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector, and a kunai holster however next to them are pokeballs.

Hinata could only say one thing "Another Gamer?"

"Hurry! She's getting away!"

Blanc heard another voice and quickly hid into a dark alley, a group of disguised Kumo ninja are tracking Yugito. But Hinata isn't fooled as she already knows that the disguised Kumo Chunnin are in fact knights from CJ Kumo Branch, which Vert and Blanc warned her about.

"Damn it, don't let her get away or we'll get it bad from Raikage-sama."

"Or worse, Lady Patricia of B.A.D.D"

The mention of the name causes the KUMO Censor Knights to shudder in pure dread.

"Come on, she can't be far away."

Hinata is getting worried, to see CJ knights out on the hunt on a fellow Gamer. She then rushes to help the poor Blonde Gamer.

"I better hurry" said Hinata with ease, praying to Yami that she'll get to the blond Kumo Gamer on time before the CJ could catch.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 40**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Arstor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Greatwood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Arstor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)-LOCKED**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	10. One with Darkness: Origin Practice

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 9

Konoha: Evening

The many hunts have begun within the dark nights of Konoha, from both the Gamers and the Censored Justice. Naruto left the nexus to test his new ability, his Darkness Origin which grants him the power of Darkness itself. Recently he discovered one skill called **Veil** , which grants him to merge into the shadows literally and even drag his prey into the pitch blackness of Yami's realm where true nightmares for those unfortunate bastards would begin.

Right now, it's been about 20 minutes since Naruto is outside and right now pursuing a fleeting Censor Knight under the guise of a simple Konoha Genin, a young lad who believe that he is doing the right thing and was recently initiated in that elusive Order.

Naruto chuckles literally in the dark as he is catching up to the poor Censor Knight, halfway emerging out of the shadows, his upperpart shrouded in pitch blackness of the Dark.

 **Shadow form**

 **Description: When merging in darkness, it also shrouds the user's body in physical darkness to obscurer his identity from his enemies, useful for stealth and intimidation.**

Pair of glowing red eyes beam out from the head of Naruto's **Shadow form,** eyes that resemble a broken ring with a line halfway across from above. Eyes of Yami herself leering menacingly at the terrified Censor Knight as he runs for his life.

"Kami please spare me! For Yami's evil is after me!"

" **HA HA HA HA!"**

Naruto merges into the shadows again but keeps pursuing him with another technique he discovered while using Veil.

 **Dark Shift**

 **Description: Travel swiftly in the shadows, but only when there is darkness in the area and no light to be found.**

 **Dark Shift** is useful indeed but has a limit to how far darkness is spread as his prey turned to where lights can he found, streetlights that turn on in the evening to illuminate the village. Naruto stops where the shadows end, peeping his shadow covered head out of the darkness with a narrow leer at his prey.

The Censor Knight stops near a lamppost, under it's orange light and sighs in relief.

"Ha, not even Darkness can face the light" the Censor Knight smirks in triumph, puffing his chest in arrogance. But Naruto simply laughs at this as he emerges slightly until his arms and chest are visible but still covered in darkness. He points up at the lamppost which caused the Censor Knight to look also. "Huh?

As the Censor Knight looks, another shadowy figure is seen perched on the lamppost but away from the light's reach. The Censor Knight trembles at this when the shadowy figure pulls out a kunai and stabs the lamp's bulb, destroying the light protecting him. The other lampposts are apart, but it leaves a dark opening for the shadowy figure to pounce down and kill the poor CJ rookie.

"AHHH!"

Screams are heard, but it would be too late for anyone to respond as shadowy figure starts mutilating the Censor Knight horribly, like a ravaging beast who only hunts for sport. Naruto emerges from the darkness and approaches the shadowy figure who is in fact a Shadow Clone also is using **Shadow Form.**

" **It's a good thing my Shadow Clones can use Origin: Darkness too"** said Naruto, while in **Shadow Form** his voice becomes distorted and demonic. Unlike true Darkness such as Yami, who's voice though dark too but also beautiful. **"Search for more CJ scum to hunt, I want them to know that they are not untouchable."**

" **Got it, boss"** said the Shadow Formed Shadow Clone as he leaps up on the broken Lamppost and scourers the rest of Konoha in the dark.

Naruto sighs calmly as he misses this, slaying Censor Knights with ease and spreading fear on their elusive Order. Suddenly he noticed a perched crow with a single familiar red eye with three Tomoes, Naruto smiles underneath the **Shadow Form** as he knows who's crow that is.

 _It's about time for me to reintroduce myself to Izumi_ thought Naruto _It'll be brief, then I'll turn my focus on Hinata…I hope she wouldn't mind waiting a little while and who knows maybe she might join me on this special quest together._

Meanwhile

"Come on!"

Censor Knights from Kumo's Branch are hot on their pursuit after their target.

"Quickly, she's getting away!"

The person they are after is a young teenage girl long blond straight hair that is bound with taut bandages, dark eyes red lipstick covered lips. She is wearing short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design like clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand.

She is wearing a hitai-ate with a symbol that resemble 3 clouds overlapping, showing that she is also from Kumo, perhaps turned traitor or incriminated by the village and trying to escape. She is barely armed only a kunai holster strapped on her side, but next to them are three red and white metal balls with a black rim around it and a white button.

"You can't hide from us anymore, Yugito! You may not have the Niibi anymore but you're still a threat to Kumo."

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed the woman known as Yugito Nii, now former Kumo Kunoichi who went AWOL thanks to the Censored Justice. "I was just having fun with my new abilities and friends."

"Pokémon are under the protection of…"

"Bullshit! They were created for us to train and battle!" exclaimed Yugito, she is sick of hearing the same excuse those CJ bastards from the Kumo Branch were making. "There is no controversy, you damn fascists!"

"Enough of this"

One of the Censor Knights pulled out a spool of ninja rope and lassos the poor blonde, causing Yugito to collapse the moment her ankles are bond. As she collapses, one of the balls unlatched from her holster and bounces, the center button presses on the ground and the ball opens.

Light beams out from the opened balls and takes form of some small animal, the creature a small kitten with black fur and red stripes on its legs and forehead, also its muzzle is red matching the stripes.

 **Litten, I choose you**

"Meow?" the black and red kitten mewed in confusion as it was released from the red and white ball, then it noticed the Kumo Censor Knights and began to hiss angrily at them.

"Litten, use **Flamethrower!"** Exclaimed Yugito while the Kumo ties her up.

The cat-like creature known as a Litten growled angrily and spew out flames at his master's pursuers. One of the Censor Knights, the one who is tying Yugito up with rope, didn't react on time before the flames engulf him.

"AH AAGGHHH!" the bastard screams in agony as the flames burn him completely. And out of panic, the enflamed knight runs off to douse himself, but the damage is already done. A few seconds later, he collapses as a charred-up corpse.

The Litten dashes to Yugito and starts gnawing on the rope to free his master.

"Good boy" said Yugito, now free from her bonds. She stands up and sighs reluctantly while she faces the rest of the group taking out two more balls. "I don't have a choice now…"

BANG!

Suddenly she sounds of gunfire was heard and another Censor Knight collapses, blood seeps out from the head from a gunshot. This surprised Yugito and her Litten when a figure in a black body suit and a short purple jacket appears between her and the Kumo Censor Knights. Her face is concealed by a butterfly eye mask but her other features such as the indigo hair and cream-colored skin is shown.

In her hands is a pair of M1911 pistols, black and white with a gold engraving inscribed "Ebony" on the Black one and "Ivory" on the White. Hinata Hyūga, masked up and decided to help Yugito, aims her guns Ebony and Ivory at the Kumo Censor Knights.

"Alright…" said Hinata with her guns aiming at her enemies. "What's the big idea chasing a poor girl like her, huh?"

The Kumo Censor Knights murmur at each other and draw out their Censor Swords, weapons forged and designed to deal with Gamers.

"I suggest you go home, girl, we are here for the traitor"

"You don't fool me, CJ Bastards!" said Hinata as she fires her pistols, but the Censor Knights dodge and deflect the bullets with their swords, the one that got shot before was caught by surprise so hitting the rest will be tricky not they are more alert and most likely to evade any range attacks like gunfire.

"Quick, call for back up!"

"Hai"

One of the Censor Knights pulls out a scroll and opens it, the contents of the scrolls are a detailed summoning seal which he drops on the ground. The Seal glows and more Censor Knights appear to assist their comrades.

"Damn" said Hinata, realizing that she got a little carried away and put away her guns. "Time to leave"

Hinata runs off, but not without grabbing Yugito.

"Quick, follow me!" said Hinata as she runs off.

"H-Hai" said Yugito as she runs off, while doing so she grabs one of her metal balls and aims it at her Litten. "Litten, Return!"

The metal ball shoots a red beam at the Litten, causing the Litten to fade in that red light, teleporting the creature back into the ball. Hinata saw this and was impressed.

"Interesting creature, you have there." Said Hinata "Not any cat I ever seen."

"It's not a cat…I'll explain later." Said Yugito

"Hai" said Hinata as she waves her free hand around in a circle and created a portal. "We'll hide here for a while."

"Huh?" said Yugito before she is dragged into a portal by Hinata and bother were never seen again. The Kumo Censor Knights stop the moment the 2 female Gamers are out of sight, the group's commander curses under his breath as he held his head in anger.

"Damn it, they entered Limbo." Said the Kumo Commander "Send the Sentinels to scan the area, they can't go far"

"Hai"

Another scroll was opened with the same summoning seal, this time a group of hooded figures appear, wielding golden staves with glowing blue crystal balls with rings orbiting it. They leap up onto the rooftops and wave their staves around, causing the crystal balls on top to beam out what resemble search lights.

"They can't hide in Limbo from us" said the Commander "The Sentinels will find them…in a matter of seconds."

But as the Sentinels scourer the area within Konoha, they do not realize that within the shadows and I mean literally within them a few Shadow Clones of Naruto, all also shrouded in physical darkness of **Shadow Form** watches the foreign foes from the same despicable order that the Overlord all so despise.

 **Quest Update**

 **One with Darkness**

 **Try out your Origin by testing and discovering new abilities related to Darkness**

 **Sneak around in the Dark to Improve your Stealth**

 **Slay a handful of enemies in the Dark without leaving any traces.**

 **Feed them to the Darkness with the fallen enemies.**

 **Winning Conditions: Unlock Darkborne Gear**

 **Quest Alert**

 **Protect the Hidden ones**

 **Don't let the Sentinels find what they are searching for.**

 **Slay all Sentinels**

 **Don't let any Sentinel spot you.**

 **Winning Conditions: New Allies**

One by one the slowly emerge from the darkness with no sound in their steps as each sneakily approach their chosen prey quietly, like Ninjas should be. Sentinels are easy to kill if unseen, and unseen the Shadow Clones will remain until they slit those hooded bastards' throats open.

" **Fortune smiles upon us in this dark night, more CJ scum to slay for our boss's glory and pleasure."**

" **FeEd!"**

" **Oh, it seems the darkness can speak now."** Said one of the Shadow Clones **"And it wants to eat"**

" **Hai"** said the other Clones.

Sentinels who fall by the Clones' blade are then dragged into the dark and teleported into in the shadow realm where their corpses will be consumed by the insatiable Darkness. Oh yes, the realm not only occupied by the Dark Goddess herself, for what is a Queen without subject?

Emerging from the Dark, slithering out are long dark creatures that resemble menacing eels with sharp elongated teeth that hunger for flesh, the drag the sentinel corpses to feast on what their Queen's Champion have offered to them.

 **Children of Darkness**

 **Creatures of the Shadow Realm, such insatiable hunger they have and will not hesitate to feast on what comes to their dark world. As Champion of Yami and bearer of Origin: Darkness, they will serve the Overlord…for a Price they so desire.**

" **FLESSSSH, SwEeT FlEsHSsSsS!"**

" **More will come, I guarantee it"** said one of the Shadow Clones.

" **GiVE Us MoRE!"**

" **You heard them, slay them all and feed the darkness"**

" **Hai!"**

One my one, the Shadow Clones stealthily approach the Sentinels, though unsure what or who they are searching for. But whatever they want, Naruto's Clones will not allow them to find it. With stealth and the night on their side, they continue to slay more Sentinels and drag their dead of dying corpses into the darkness for the Dark Children to consume.

With limited satisfaction, the **Children of Darkness** gain their aid to the Clones by emerging from other parts of the area where Darkness is seen, grabbing the other Sentinels and drag them in the dark to be consumed by the Children.

" **AlL ArE GoNe…BUT We StILl HuNgER!"**

" **Oh, don't worry, they will not be the last"** said the Shadow Clone, speaking to the Children of Darkness. **"I thank you for your aid, and boss will promise you more flesh to feed on."**

" **We HoLd YoU To ThAT PrOmISH, DaRKbORE…Or the DARK WilL Also BE YouR DeaTH!"**

 **Quest complete: One with Darkness**

Suddenly main Shadow Clone felt something change on his person, he removes the **Shadow form** and reveals to be wearing the DarkBorne Gear, he smiles with glee and laughs triumphantly.

"HA HA, DARKBORNE RISES AGAIN. ALL FEAR HIS MIGHT!"

One by one, the shadow Clones except one dispels in a puff of smoke, the remaining one grabs a Sentinel Stave and figures how to use it.

"Let's see what they are looking for then" said the Shadow Clone, figuring how to use the Sentinel Stave until he figured it out. He shines the light around, granting him sight of Limbo, there he sees 2 girls hiding in the corner, one he is familiar to immediately, but the other is unknown to him. "So, it's about to happen, I better let the Boss know about this."

The Shadow Clone snaps the stave and shatter its crystal so that no one will use it. He calls to the **Children** **of Darkness** to destroy the other staves before he dispels into smoke.

With Naruto

The experiences from the Shadow Clones were transferred to Naruto the moment they were dispelled, a smile creeps on the Overlord's face as the information flooding his mind is pleasing indeed. Naruto is currently on top of Roof where he once met his fellow Gamer, Megami II for the first time. Now history literally repeats itself, and once again revisiting the only Uchiha he befriended and would call a comrade.

"Ah, finally" said Naruto as he immediately dons the Darkborne Gear. He grips on the lapels of his dark coat, enjoying the touch that yearned for.

"Good news then" said Megami, wearing the same Gamer Gear she wore the first time they meet as Gamers. a beautiful indigo kimono with black raven patterns on the hakama while a tattered and torn like Uchiha insignia on the back with another one in the form of an iron broach. Her face is covered by a beautifully carved Noh mask with some horns and black tribal lines on the cheek and on the center of the forehead.

"Indeed" said Naruto "Would you be kind to allow me a favor before we start your quest?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"There is someone I know, a Gamer like you and I, would be helpful to assist us."

"Oh?" said Megami, intrigued at what gamer Naruto is referring to. "Who is he?"

"She doesn't have an official Gamer Name yet, and I can't risk revealing her true name without risking her own life." Said Naruto

"She just started, and you want to take her into a dungeon…where a great threat might possibly be hiding?" said Megami "I don't know…"

"Trust me, she'll proof herself. And she'll be safe with me if things get rough." Said Naruto reassuring his Uchiha Ally.

Megami is reluctant about this, to send a new unnamed Gamer to join them. But if Naruto's faith is true, then she might consider it.

"Alright" said Megami "She'll join us."

"Excellent, just hold on for a moment" said Naruto as he makes his leave. He recollects the memories from the clones and noticed a minor difference from the sentinels at Konoha.

 _Those Sentinels aren't the ones I encountered before, did you notice Juu-chan?_ Thought

" **Hai, good observation, Naruto-kun"** said Jūbi **"Remember what that meeting we spied on beneath the academy?"**

 _Hai, which ironically reviewing again with Izumi-chan_ thought Naruto _The Censored Justice isn't just influencing Konoha, but also Kumo._

" **And undoubtedly Iwa, Kiri, Suna and the other Hidden Villages"** said Jūbi

 _And with the Daimyos wrapped around their little fingers_ thought Naruto _Also the dreams about them chasing the little girls…_

" **Hai, I remember, from that night after your training with Izumi after you infiltrated the dungeon beneath the academy…which you will do again."**

 _Hai, but this time I will not hold back since those Eradicators can do jack shit against me, thanks to the Anchor you placed on me._ Thought Naruto smirking evilly, _and no Censor Trap to fuck me up again._

Jūbi chuckles at this.

 _Still, remembering those dreams and not mentioning it at the same moment in this exact timeline…it feels weird._ Thought Naruto

" **Perhaps someone is reminding you."** Said Jūbi **"Perhaps the dreams are indeed important to begin with. Along with someone that seems familiar to my Neko memory."**

"Yeah…but why though?" said Naruto he still doesn't understand the meaning of the lucid dreams, despite what he saw from the memories of the clones which relates to the topic. "What would the Kumo Ninja be after…wait a minute"

Finally, he gets it…. Baka.

Land of Fire: Kumo CJ camp

Well hidden in the dense forests of the Land of Fire, fully camouflaged and out of unwanted sights, the Kumo Division of the Censored Justice has sent a squad within still enemy grounds. A commander of the squad is in his own tent, relaying his report to his superior through a Magic Lantern Jutsu.

" _You lost her?"_

"We had a minor nuisance within Konoha that got in our way, but I have sent in a group of Sentinels to discreetly comb the area. We'll find her and bring her back to Kumo for Judgement."

" _*Sigh* It's bad enough that she lost her Biju years ago, but to be a Gamer too…it's unspeakable."_

"Yugito was Kumo's finest Kunoichi, Lady Patricia. It would be a shame to lose her."

" _What choice do we have, her influence will corrupt Kumo and more Gamers will sure to rise. Find her no matter what."_

"Hai, Lady Patricia"

" _Now if you excuse me, I need to prepare for a peace summit for our alliance with our village and Konoha."_

"I don't like this, unifying branches. Our ideologies differ to theirs."

" _I know, but the council believe that a new Overlord might one day rise, and we need to band up. Konoha's branch is the beginning, we need to band with the rest of the Branches on the Hidden Villages."_

"I understand **"**

" _Just focus on getting Yugito back in Kumo and dispose any objects discreetly."_

"Hai, I will not fail you."

" _See that you don't,_ _ **Censore Iustitea"**_

" **Censore Iustitea"**

The Magic Lantern Jutsu ends, leaving the squad commander alone and held his masked face, all CJ members must remain anonymous while on duty, so not to compromise their order if they get captured by the enemy.

"This is indeed troublesome, first both of our Biju's taken by some unknown force rendering our Jinchūriki powerless, and now one of the former Jinchūriki becomes a Gamer."

Suddenly a scout enters the tent and kneels to his commander.

"Report has the Sentinels found her?" said the commander.

"No sir" said the scout with hesitation in his voice. "In fact…the entire squad of Sentinels are nowhere to be seen."

"What?" said the Commander.

"No signs of their bodies, but evidences state that they were taken down, blood stains and broken staves."

"So, we have another problem, someone who doesn't want us to find Yugito" said the Commander gritting his hidden teeth with annoyance. "send in another squad, tell them to patrol discreetly within the area, I want Yugito found now!"

"Hai, Commander" said the scout as he stumbles to leave the tent.

The commander held his head and massages his left temple, he leans onto the table with a map of Konoha displayed. Markers pinned to indicate the area they are searching, the area is partially covering the Clan District, and the Hyūga Clan compound is within that area.

"Grr, it's quite tempting…but Yugito comes first" said the Commander as he leers at the map diagram of the Hyūga Clan Compound. "I could be a Hero if I bring in a Hyūga to have our own Byakugan and strengthen Kumo completely. Damn villages got 2 famous Doujutsus."

Fallen Leaves Abyss

Hinata and the Kumo Kunoichi named Yugito are walking across the desolate lands of the Fallen Leaves Abyss, the Limbo form of Konoha. The Kumo blonde is rather nervous about the area as the sounds of constant battles are heard all around, luckily, they are on a path where a battle just ended, only fallen bodies litter the place…but will rise again since this is a place between life and death.

"Come on, it's not far off now." Said Hinata "You'll be safe there"

"How would you know?" said Yugito

"It's one of the safe Havens for Gamers, and the only one I know about." Said Hinata

"Why would you help me?" said Yugito "I'm a Kunoichi from Kumo"

"And you're a Gamer also, I can tell by those strange red and white balls you have." Said Hinata

"Oh, you mean my Pokéballs" said Yugito placing her hand on her 3 small Pokéballs. "They're my friends, ever since…that night happened, I was a little lonely, and the rest of Kumo saw me as nothing but a broken weapon."

"Why is that?" said Hinata

"I'm not sure if I can trust you to tell you." Said Yugito "You might reconsider helping me."

"I'm not judgmental, if you that's what you're worried about" said Hinata

"Still, I rather not say." Said Yugito

"Ok, I'll leave it alone." Said Hinata "My name is Hinata, by the way."

"Yugito" said Yugito, though reluctant to tell a stranger her name, but it'd be rude not to. "Yugito Ket … I mean Nii."

Hinata smiles, glad that acquaintances made a good start though she sensed that Yugito was hesitating when she said her last name as if she was hiding something in that. But suddenly their peaceful trek though these hostile lands have come to a halt. Crossing their path, a squad of hooded figures wielding scythes slowly advance toward the 2 female Gamers.

 **Hell Prides**

 **Bios: Members of the Seven Hells Army loyal to the demon prince Mundus. These demons were born by the corrupted pride of man**

 **Threat: Low**

"Damn it, stand back while I deal with them" said Hinata as she draws out her **Rebellion** and charges for battle.

"H-Hai" said Yugito nervously as she kept her distance, but also make sure that no other forms of danger approach her from all direction.

Hinata starts battling against the Hell Prides crossing her path, heavy swings from her demonic claymore following with gunfire, during her employment in the Gates of Hell she learned how to strap her guns **Ebony and Ivory** to her ankles and use magic to pull the trigger. That way, she can use both weapons at ease and with no complication.

She swings her sword first, then high kick to aim **Ebony** to blow one Hell Pride's head clean off. Yugito is at awe at Hinata's skill, she hesitantly brushes her Pokéballs while debating to use and aid the Hyūga Gamer.

Gotta Catch'Em All song plays

 _She saved my life, I might as well return the favor._ Thought Yugito pulls out a Pokéball, it slightly expands twice the size and tosses it.

 **Litten: I choose you!**

The Pokéball opens and beams out Litten.

"Meow" Litten mewed, causing a small ember to flicker out from its mouth. Then it proceeds to clean itself like any other feline creature.

"Time to aid help" said Yugito as she wipes her Hitai-ate sideways, causing the Kumo engravement to change into a shape of a Pokéball with cat ears. "Litten: use Ember!"

"Meow!" said Litten as it spits out embers at the Sin Prides. Ember is merely a standard fire-type attack, but it seems to cause good enough damage against the demons. Enough to stagger them, the embers help Hinata see exposed openings to exploit and strike efficiently with ease.

"Thanks" said Hinata as she gives Yugito the thumbs up, showing her appreciation.

"Sure" said Yugito who also responded with a thumbs up. "Litten: use Ember again!"

"Meow!" said Litten as it spews out embers again.

The Embers flies out from Litten's mouth and hit the Hell prides again, suddenly flames start to spread on the demons' hooded cowl and cause panic on their masked faces.

"Good, now use Fury Swipe while they're panicking!" said Yugito

"Meow" said Litten as it dashes to the scattering group of Hell Prides, it leaps and bear it's claws to slash with an attack called **Fury Swipe.**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH!**

 **Litten swiped 3 time(s)**

One of the Hell Prides collapse, this gives Hinata the change to finish it off with a shot through the head with her **Ebony.**

"Thanks" said Hinata

Yugito gave Hinata a thumbs up, the blonde is happy to fight this way, ever since she was forced to hide her true purpose in Kumo. But no more as she is for the first time in her life ever since she got her Litten at the age of 10 which is usually when Pokémon gamers get their abilities and Pokémon, she was truly free.

 _I will make my parents proud, may Arceus bless them wherever they are._ thought Yugito before she reaches out arm and points out. "Ok, use Fury Swipe again!"

"Meow!" said Yugito's Litten as it dashes at the Hell Prides again and slashes with the **Fury Swipe.**

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH!

 **Litten Swiped 5 time(s)**

The effect from that move is enough for several Hell Prides to collapse on the ground, but Yugito isn't finished.

"Now finish them with **Flamethrower!"** said Yugito

"Roaw!" Litten growls as it hunches aggressively before it spews out flames to burn the downed Hell Prides.

The hell prides fell as Yugito then said "Fire Fang" on another Hell Pride.

Litten's body becomes surrounded in a light-red aura. The inside of Litten's mouth then becomes covered in flames and it bites down on the Hell Pride.

Yugito's thought _I will achieve my dream of being a Pokémon master just like my dad!_

Litten's fire fang was enough to hurt the Hell Pride Hinata then stabbed it in the face being sure to kill it.

The piles of corpses now litter the area beneath their feet, each with Red Orbs and small bundles of bank notes and coins hover above them. The Red Orbs fly towards Hinata to be collected while the money goes to Yugito.

 **750 red Orbs Collected**

 **700 Poke Collected**

"Sweet" said Yugito as the money known as Poke gather in her hand. "I almost forgot why being a Gamer is great."

"Uh huh but working for Rodin-san is more fun" said Hinata "Come on, we're nearly here."

"Ok" said Yugito before turning to her Litten "Litten: Return"

Yugito's Litten returns to its Pokéball and strapped to her belt. The 2 Gamers venture on through the Dark Leaf Abyss.

Gates of Hell

Naruto sits by the counter with a fresh glass of Nuka Cola in hand, waiting patiently while enjoying a fresh beverage and listening to the smooth jazz playing in the background. The establishment is empty now with only Darkborne as the lone patron for Rodin to serve.

"So how was your true taste of darkness, kid?" said Rodin

"Liberating, it gives my titles true meaning now that I can literally use the Dark against my enemies." Said Naruto as he takes a swig from his glass. "For what would be the point of being called Darkborne and Yami's Champion if I do not use the Darkness."

Rodin didn't need to answer that as the question is indeed rhetorical, and the Demonic Barkeeper's silence is enough to answer a question that didn't need answering.

"Anyway, Hinata should be back by now" said Naruto "Even in the Abyss, it wouldn't take long to get here."

"Well she is a Gamer now, she might get sidetracked with enemy encounters." Said Rodin "And the Abyss is infested with foes that want her dead."

"Hm" not surprising to Naruto anymore, encounters and ambushes from enemies are very common to gamers and could be quite distracting and rather annoying. Like Naruto's past battles against the Wights in his formerly rundown apartment before he refurbished it. "Hope she's alright though, considering that she only started her new life."

"She'll be alright, since she had plenty of training with the right teacher" said Rodin as he was partially referring to himself. But Naruto might have an idea who else taught Hinata how to be a Gamer.

"You and her both" said Naruto when suddenly a couple of footsteps are heard from the front door. Naruto turns and smiles to see Hinata back safe in the Gates of Hell with Yugito who looks nervous while looking around.

"There, we'll be safe here for a while until we figure things out." Said Hinata escorting Yugito to any of the free chairs. "I'll give you something to eat and drink."

"H-hai" said Yugito "Sitting down."

Hinata suddenly notices Naruto waves to her, she blushes when she saw him, but much more when he's dressed in his Darkborne gear. She gulps and hesitates for a moment before she approaches Naruto and sat next to him.

"you alright now?" said Naruto

"H-Hai" said Hinata

"So, what happened" Naruto asked

"I protected Yugito from some censured justice members."

"So that explained the Sentinels that were within a certain area of Konoha" said Naruto "They were looking for her."

"That's right, it was scary at first, but the fear slowly turned with excitement when I attacked." Said Hinata "I never killed a real person before, and normally I would be terrified that I committed murder…but I didn't."

"That's one of quirks of being a Gamer, our sense of morality changes" said Naruto "Then again, I wouldn't give a rat's ass at who I kill in Konoha…not what after they did to me in my pre-gamer life…anyway, I'm doing a quest with a fellow Gamer."

"I see" said Hinata "What kind of quest is it?"

"Just a simple dungeon hop, that's all" said Naruto "The problem is that it's only me and her in the party. So, I was wandering if you would like to come along, it would help you improve your skills as a Gamer."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at Naruto's invitation, it'd be like teaming up with him if they were Genin graduates in the academy, to spend more time with her secret crush. She is nervous at this, reducing to her former self the return her habit of pressing her index fingers together…luckily Naruto is aware of the nervousness from the Hyūga Gamer and chuckles patiently.

"I-I…I will join you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata

Naruto smiles and place his gauntlet clad hand on her shoulder.

"Wonderful" said Naruto "But you might want to refrain saying my true name while on a quest, simple Noob mistake."

"Ok…S-so what do I c-call you?" said Hinata

"In this gear, I am called Darkborne" said Naruto.

Hinata nods at this, though hearing that name does make her spine chill slightly.

"I…I don't have a Gamer Name." said Hinata

"Don't worry, I never got mine at first" said Naruto "But I can help you, my previous offer still stands, remember."

"H-Hai…" said Hinata remembering what Naruto was talking about. The offer of hanging out doing quests and training together. Thinking about it made her nervously blush, she couldn't help but return to her former self around Naruto, as if all that confidence building was all but in vain. No, that's it. She is confident, it is just Naruto's presence is too overwhelming…give her time to open and she'll be fine. "Ano, I was wondering, can I bring someone to your party?"

"You mean that blonde gamer?" said Naruto as he looks over to the table Yugito is sitting, holding a foxlike creature with brown hair with a beige mane and tip on the tail. Naruto was about to say more when something about Yugito gave him a strange sensation as if he saw her before. This confuses the Overlord but luckily Jūbi realized who Yugito was and inwardly explained to him.

" _ **Naruto-kun we have to get that girl with us."**_ Jūbi saidmentally

" _ **Why?"**_ Naruto asked

" _ **Cause that girl is was the host of the 2 tails and considering that Ryo is also after the tailed beast hosts, we have to bring her along with us to make sure he doesn't get to her."**_

" _ **So, she's a former Jinchūriki?"**_ said Naruto, he had his share of encounters with Jinchūriki before. Sora the Pseudo-Jinchūriki imprisoned in the Fire Temple…which he'll revisit later, so he can free Neptune again. And Utakata, the former Jinchūriki of Saiken the Rokubi back with the Forest of Death's Toxic Swamp. Never have thought he'd see meet another who is not a threat to him…or rather not be an acolyte of his recently discovered bastard he calls an uncle.

This is perfect, Naruto could gain one Jinchūriki as an ally before that fool Akenomyosei could influence her to serve him. Naruto turns to Hinata and responds with a smile.

"I would be happy to have her join" said Naruto "a part of four is always best"

Hinata smiles and immediately hugs him out of impulse. She was so happy at this that she didn't think before it was too late, when she realized what she was doing. She broke the hug and backed away with a redder face.

"G-Gomen, Naru…Darkborne" said Hinata, turns out all that confidence is keeping her from fainting, she has improved otherwise she'd be fainting from the overwhelming fact that she hugged her crush.

"It's ok" said Naruto "I was a bit surprised myself, anyway I best be off."

"Sure, where will we meet?" said Hinata, not calming down as she is more focusing on the current quest she is about to partake.

"Meet us at the top of the Academy Roof, and don't worry about any more Sentinels" said Naruto with a sinister grin. **"I'll be enjoying myself on the journey."**

After that, to Hinata's shock and surprise she sees Naruto sinking into the dark floor and vanish into darkness. Rodin chuckles at this and shook his head.

"What a showoff" said Rodin before he turns to Hinata "Anyway Hinata, I notified Blanc and she wanted to talk to both of you before you leave."

"Huh?" said Hinata until suddenly the front door was kicked open. The White Heart is not in a happy mood, and this causes Hinata to gulp.

" _What this about you fighting Censor Knights!?"_ said Blanc

"Oh no" said Hinata holding her face in shame, suddenly realizing one important fact she was given by Blanc. "I was not ready to fight them…Baka"

Blanc briskly approaches Hinata and tugged her cheek, causing the poor girl to react in pain.

"Owowowowowo, Lady Blanc please stop it!"

" _I told you during our training to NEVER fight the CJ, you are not ready"_ Blanc _"You could've exposed yourself to them"_

"I didn't have a choice, Blanc-sama" said Hinata wincing at the continued pinch on her cheek by Blanc. "She was in trouble."

"Yes, I am aware of what Rodin told me" said Blanc as she released Hinata and make her way to Yugito. The petite brown-haired goddess leans forward to directly look at the now nervous blond. "So, the daughter of RED as come"

Yugito suddenly reacted in shock as she heard her father's Gamer Name and stood up.

"You know my father?" said Yugito

"Hai, that determined little pipsqueak and his yellow mouse had his share of trouble" said Blanc "And I'm glad he chose Serena over the other girls he ventured with. Yami do I hate that arrogant bitch Iris."

Yugito feels calm and comfortable now that there is someone to talk to, especially with an old acquaintance of her parents.

"I miss Tou-san" said Yugito "I accepted the Gamer life to find him and honor his legacy" said Yugito as she still holds her Pokémon, an Eevee in her arms.

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you, wherever he may be" said Blanc

Later

Hinata and Yugito stealthily leave through the street using rooftops and alleyways to reach their current destination. Yugito changed in a temporary gear which is a standard ninja jumpsuit which Rodin sold her so that no one from the CJ Kumo branch could recognize her.

The 2 female gamers get there with problems and arrived at the academy, up on the rooftops, Darkborne converses with Megami II, Hinata doesn't know what the 2 were talking about but it doesn't matter as she and Yugito arrived.

"Ah, you made it" said Naruto "Good, now we can begin our quest."

"Allow me to introduce myself" said Megami "I am Megami II."

"Hello, I don't have a Gamer name, so I don't know what to call myself." Said Hinata bowing to Megami.

"Well since you're a newbie, and the term Noob is more insulting than it sounds…I'll just call you Rookie until you earn your Name. Ok?" said Megami.

"H-Hai" said Hinata

"And you are?" said Megami

"Yug…"

"Ah, Ah, no real names" said Megami halting Yugito with a shush gesture over her masked face. "Simple Gamer rule: NEVER use your real name, it's safer that way."

 _That's what Silver-sensei said…now I understand._ Thought Yugito as she sighs at this, she is reluctant to say it but what choice does she have.

"I'm Yellow" said a disheartened Yugito. "It's Poke-Gamers use colors as their Gamer Names, it sounds stupid, nothing cool like Darkborne or Megami."

"Introduction's done, shall we go now?" said Megami being hastily than before, and Naruto noticed.

"You alright?" said Naruto to Megami as he and her walk to the rooftop door.

"Not really, suddenly information about my father that I didn't know until recently appeared in my head" said Megami "it's like I used a Shadow Clone for recon and its relayed information to me. But I never used Shadow Clone, but this info transferred to me."

"What's the info?"

Megami frowned darkly under her mask, her onyx eyes burn red with the Mangekyō Sharingan, which was strange at first because she didn't gain it yet.

"My father's confession"

This took Naruto back in shock when he heard it, before returning to the past he told Megami about what Fugaku did in the confession, now suddenly that information he was about to extract again from that Uchiha Bastard later again was transferred to Megami already?

Naruto is confused at this and decided to ask Yami about it later, but first they have a quest to do.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 40**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Arstor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Greatwood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Arstor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata Hyuuga): Hyuuga Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	11. Same Dungeon (but with Pokemon)

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 10

Dungeon: B2

Echoing footsteps followed long heavy stomps bounces off the dark stone walls, the sound of pursuit and fleeting as a small figure is being chased by a larger figure, partially armoured and holding a long-barreled weapon connected to a tank on his back. A CJ Eradicator spotted an intruder during patrol in this floor, an intruder in the form of a small girl in a dark bodysuit and a butterfly styled mask.

The Eradicator aims his dimensional vacuum at the intruder and fires a beam of blue light, but missed as the masked girl made a sharp turn when the T-section of the corridor is near.

"Damn it, damn Gamers" the eradicator paces himself to catch up with the girl, "I'll get you yet, and I hope the dimension I send you will be terrifying!"

The girl ignores the Eradicator's threat only to mutter herself quietly, phrasing the same line over and over while keeping her distance away from her pursuer. 

"Keep running, just keep running"

The Eradicator charges on, getting dangerously closer to the girl.

"I got you now" The eradicator, smirking underneath his helmet while lifting up his vacuum to fire at his target. But suddenly, coming out from the darkened rafters above, a figure in a dark trench coat and tricorn hat drops in between, this halts the Eradicator, but the girl kept on running. "What the…doesn't matter anyway."

The Eradicator now aims his vacuum at the figure in black.

"One manages to escape, but one manages to reveal himself." Said the Eradicator. "Makes no difference. *chuckle* Goodbye, heathen"

The Eradicator fires his vacuum at the dark figure, but instead of getting sucked into the vacuum and be teleported into another dimension. The figure in black only stands as if nothing is happening, this confuses the Eradicator and continues to fire his vacuum at his target.

The figure in black chuckles at while he tilts his hat up for his shade covered eyes beam out red glows and stare directly at the Eradicator.

" **Mangeykyo Sharingan: Tsukiyomi"**

The Eradicator stops, only to scream in terror a few seconds later and collapse unconsciously.

"That's him down," mutters the figure in black. "Megami, search him."

Dropping from the rafters, a teenage woman in a noh mask wearing an Indigo kimono and black hakamas lands softly in a crouch and stands up easily as she approaches the unconscious Eradicator. She rummages though the pockets and pulls out a Key."

"Success, this is the one" said Megami holding out the dungeon floor key."

"Excellent, I'll tell Yellow to regroup" said the dark figure as he opens up a communications line on his menu box.

 **Calling: Poketrainer Yellow**

It took a handful of seconds for the line to connect, apparently being underground does not bold well for long range communications, especially in labyrinthine dungeons.

 _Hello?_

"Darkborne here, we found the key. How do you fare with your target?"

 _It's difficult, but I am an experienced shinobi before a Gamer, so it's best for me to play smart_

"Playing smart is always the best strategy for us RPG-classes" said Darkborne "Just finish the brute off and we'll regroup by the exit."

 _Got it, Yellow out_

 _ **Call ends**_

"Yellow's been informed, and we don't have the worry about the other Eradicator on this floor." Said Darkborne

"Oh good, I could use some breathing space without any of them behind me" said Megami as she took her Noh mask off to reveal her true face of Izumi Uchiha. "Shall I call in the Rookie?"

"Nah, let her have her fun" said the Darkborne when suddenly he heard gunfire and numerous thudding as if something is falling. At the end of the corridor the girl what was running is now fighting against CJ Sentinels and a hoard of adult sized marionettes dressed in ragged 16th century European garbs and with guillotine blades for hands.

The Rookie which Megami is referring fire her pair of black and white M1911s rapidly to incapacitate the Sentinels or their search lights will immobilize her, which the marionettes will take advantage and do great damage to her. The Sentinels in the room are incapacitated, giving the rooking breathing room while she pulls out her Claymore with the skeletal hilt to cut the possessed marionettes to size.

Megami and the Darkborne arrive at the room but only to watch their party fight her own battle, Megami stands beneath the doorway while her mysterious dark friend leans on the corridor walls and observe the sentient puppets.

 **Bloody Marionette**

 **Description: Once normal puppets used for festivals and shows in Renaissance Europe, but when the Demon Lord Mundus got hold on them, they literally become his puppets in his demon army. Controlled by invisible indestructible stings which Mundus uses to control these puppets, so the only way to destroy them is just simply to break the bodies.**

The two Gamers watches the Rookie battle in the room while they converse about it.

"She's good, I must admit" said Megami as she turns to her ally. "She must be very important to you to allow her to tag along."

"She is, I wouldn't come back here to repeat my completed quests if I hadn't" said the Darkborne as he took off his hat and shades to reveal the young face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Hinata and I are destined to work together, it's Yami's plan…rather suspicious"

"Why's that?" said Megami, quite rare to question Yami's plan and intentions with her Gamers.

"Nah, it's nothing" said Naruto "If Yami wanted to commit malice on me, she would've done it already."

"Looks like the Rookie's done" said Megami ending the subject and approach the young Gamer girl.

The floor is now littered with splintered wood, blood and viscera, apparently the Marionettes are semi-sentient as Mundus gave them alive…if you call that alive to begin with. But the Rookie isn't faze by the gore before her as she wipes the blood off her Claymore and straps it on her back.

"Had fun?" said Naruto

"Hai," said the Rookie smiling at her team and noticed the key in Naruto's hand. "So we got the right one huh?"

"That's right, our plan is going well, but we've got more floors to go." Said Naruto

"Then let us not waste time and push on" said Megami

"Hai" said Naruto and the Rookie, the team of 3 Gamers make their leave and head for the next floor.

15 minutes ago: Academy Classroom

Iruka Umino opens up a locked-up classroom to let Naruto team in, though he welcomes Izumi nd Hinata but was caught off guard to see a Kumo Kunoichi within Konoha walls. If he were truly loyal to he village, he'd apprehend Yugito as a spy. If he were the true Iruka and not a dimensional copy from a now dead and forgotten reality.

"You can use this classroom here, it's used for written exams as you can notice the sound seals on the top corner. Along with other specialized for those with Doujutsu, incase the Uchiha or the Hyuuga decided to cheat…no offense."

"None taken" said Izumi

"Anyway, I let you plan for your Dungeon Quest, I best get back to my teaching" said Iruka

"Thank you Iruka" said Naruto before Iruka closes the door, but not lock it so that Naruto's party can leave. "Ok, let's get to planning."

Naruto pulls out a scroll, opens it and reveals a diagram of the dungeon floor. Juubi was kind enough to create it for her vessel along with the collected data of the dungeon foes. It may look cheating, but it's just basic strategy.

"The Dungeon has 8 floors, including one of the CJ meeting rooms." Said Naruto "This diagram was created from memory of my experience. Each floor has a network of rooms connected with corridors, as we all know already. Each floor has a locked door while leads down to every floor." To get each key, we need to find and these guys."

Naruto pulls out another scroll to reveal data of the Eradicator, the Sentinels and an Overseer, last time Naruto was under the influence of Fugaku's Censor Trap which affected his observation. But now, with the help of confiscated data he stole, he has full info of the CJ's soldiers.

 **Eradicator (Dungeon)**

 **Description: CJ Soldier armed with a weapon called the Dimensional Vacuum, which suck up Gamers and banish them to another dimension. Heavily armoured with impervious metal and too strong to be taken down by blunt force.**

"There are about 2 to 3 Eradicators in each floor, once they spot you, they will not stop pursing until their target is, to say appropriately, eradicated." Said Naruto "The Key is stealth, and we all training to be ninjas so let us use that skill to good use.

Luckily there are rafters in the corridor, since the dungeons are underground, supports that will keep the floors from caving in. Now the Eradicators are just parts of the problem, what you all need to worry about is these guys.

 **Sentinels (Dungeon)**

 **Description: Hooded sentries of the Censored Justice, the use their staves and magic to seek out Gamers and immobilize them with their search light. Avoid at all cost!.**

"The Sentinels are an obstacle when we arrive at rooms, which they can use as a trap for us to spring into. Once caught, they will alert the Eradicators and banish you…but that's not all"

 **Overseer**

 **Description: Creatures of magic that summon enemies, used by the CJ to teleport garrisons at war and to infiltrate bases. They have a close-range attack so keep your distance.**

The Eradicators, like I said are part of the dangers, these Overseers will spawn Censor Knights and overwhelm us. And Like before, its best to strike them unaware and fast, for they can spawn Eradicators should any were down."

"Now, apart from the Overseer, the Eradicators will not be a problem before I am here" said Naruto

"Why is that?" said Hinata, nervously as if she asked the wrong question, but Naruto smiled at her and answered.

"Before by time travel, I discovered that the Eradicator's Vacuum could not banish me." Said Naruto "I have a skill called the Dimensional Anchor, which means I am anchored to this realm only and cannot be separated from it. There is much for me to learn about this skill, and see what else it can do for me. All I know is that it saved my life from Fugaku's attempt of banishing me…much like he did to my mother and sister."

Forgetting that he is in the past, Megami was shocked to hear about this. But Hinata is saddened to hear this cruel deed made by that Uchiha bastard. Hinata wanted to comfort him, but she hesitates and held her hand nervously, she does not have the courage yet to be close to Naruto.

Yugito just arrived in Konoha so she doesn't know about the conflict between the Overlord and the Uchiha Patriarch. News about Konoha scarcely reach their rivals, and CJ made sure to that.

"Anyway, once we break through the 7 floors, then we will reach the final floor, the meeting room and vault where the CJ store their contraband which will benefit us and to our fellow Gamers." Said Naruto "Alright, briefing is over, time to kick some CJ ass."

Present

Waiting by the locked exit, Yugito Nii or Yellow as her Gamer name leans by the door for her teammates. Before venturing in these dungeons, Yugito decided to change out from her Kumo ninja gear so that the CJ wouldn't find her and got dressed her casual choice of clothing. The gear comprised with an orange sleeveless tunic and black undershirt with long sleeves, blue pants and a leather belt/holster with her Pokeballs. She messed up her hair a bit to let a few bangs loose and to finish up with a big straw hat.

She feels comfortable in her new clothes, cut off ties from Kumo ever since the CJ in her village found out about her and decided to hunt her down. It was terrible for her, but now she feels safe with fellow Gamers, and an Overlord which hasn't been heard of for decades.

With the dungeon's threat dealt with, the Pokegamer merely waits for her Party to regroup in this spot, but waiting can be a bit boring and Gamers tend to have short attention spans and their patience is limited…as if you're waiting to start a level but that annoying loading screen stays on longer than you expected.

But her waiting pays off as her party members arrive with the key in hand, Naruto opens up the door and all four decends to the next floor.

Floor B3

Naruto and party exits the stairway leading them to the third floor, he and Megami climbs up the rafters while Hinata and Yugito scout the winding corridors to repeat their routine, as bait for the Eradicators and to locate the next door. This time, Yugito and Hinata stay together since the dungeon floors get more dangerous the further they go. The first few floors weren't so bad thanks to Naruto's strategy, but then the encounter of Bloody Marinettes and, due unexpect circumstances, wild pokemon you'd find in caves such as Zubats and Digletts are found later on. Naruto wasn't sure what cause this difference, but believed it might be because he recruited Hinata, a Hack-and-Slash class Demon Hunter Gamer and Yugito, an RPG class Pokemon Trainer.

Naruto couldn't observe the digletts and zubats, all he got was this.

 **Pokemon**

 **Description: Short for Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are creatures like animals that only be caught and trained by Pokemon Trainers with ball like devices call Pokeballs. Right now, over 800 species of Pokemon are recorded and details about them are available by an electronic encyclopedia called the Pokedex.**

It was disappointing for Naruto not to get full information about the Pokemon, but Yugito managed to get information for the 2 pokemon that surprisingly managed to make home in this dungeon, disregarding the CJ eradicators patrolling the floors.

With the help of Yellow's Pokedex, she shared some info for the Overlord to know about the Zubat and the Diglett.

 **#041 Zubat**

 **Bat Pokemon**

 **Type: Flying/Poison**

 **Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar to check for objects in its way.**

 **#050 Diglett**

 **Mole Pokemon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **It prefers dark places. It spends its time underground, though it may pop up in caves.**

The introduction of these blind blue bats with purple wings and these strange pop-up moles on the ground is new to Naruto, but then changes in time might be expected. Like the Remnants of Ombré, the Wight infestation at night, Shirou Emiya's debut, all from Naruto's current quest to help Hinata train in her Gamer ways. But the arrival and mention of Pokemon was hinted before Naruto travelled back in time, back when he tried to extract information from Kizashi, and discovered a plot to exterminate the other Pokemon Gamers.

Which means Yugito's arrival in Konoha was no coincidence. However, there was no quest alert involving Kizashi's attack on the Pokemon Gamers in hiding, meaning that they aren't in danger yet and not yet an issue. His top priority is Hinata and redoing his past quests with her will help grow strong.

Hinata and Yugito are now in the middle of a fight, this time against a flock of Zubats hovering in front of them. These blind blue bats were perching under the rafters when they heard footsteps approach them and flew for the attack. Yugito groaned with annoyance at the Zubats, clearly she has little love of these flying rodents, who constantly appear when not wanted.

"I hate caves, much less dungeons" said Yugito reaching out for a pokeball and tosses it. **"Litten: I choose you!"**

The ball opens to reveal Litten, not only did she share info about the Zubat and Diglett to Naruto but she also one about her pokemon.

 **#725 Litten**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Fire Cat Pokemon**

 **Its coat grows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire and burns away its old fur.**

"Litten, shoot them down with Ember!" Yugito commander and Litten obeys.

The black and red kitten spew out fireballs at the Zubat, a few got hit and retaliated by screaming with an attack called Supersonic. The frequency of Supersonic hits Litten, causing to be disorernted and confuse the fire type.

"Litten, use Ember again" said Yugito

But Litten is confused, disoriented by the supersonic's frequency to understand the command and turns to Yugito. Instead of attacking the Zubat, it attacks Yugito and Hinata instead, Yugito noticed this immediately and dodged the attack while Hinata uses her Claymore **Rebellion** to swat the attacks like annoying flies.

"Damn it, this is why I hate Zubat, damn Supersonic" said Yugito while avoiding the embers. "More annoying than those cowardly Abras."

I'll deal with them" said Hinata pulling out Ebony and Ivory.

Hinata starts shooting the Zubat, the bullets struck them, but unlike any living thing that just bleed out and die, the Zubats disintegrate into bright pixels and vanish, as if they aren't alive to begin with and only hostile digital apparitions. But questions of the Zubats can wait as soft vibrations are felt on the ground and a trail of upturned earth approaches them.

"Diglett incoming!" said Yugito, her Litten is no longer confused and now focused but guilty for unintentially attacking her trainer. "It's ok, Litten. Accident's happen. Now get ready, strike the moment their heads pop out."

Litten mewed with response and patiently waits for the Diglett to emerge. Multiple brown lumps pop out from the ground, blinking curiously with beady eyes while twitching their big button noses, the Diglett now confront Yugito and her Litten, Hinata is still occupied by the Zubat Swarm.

"Litten return" said Yugito as she pulls out a pokeball to dismiss her fire type. "Fire wouldn't cut it with ground types, time to use him instead."

Yugito pulls out a different Pokeball and tosses it near the Diglett.

"Vee, I chose you!"

The pokeball bounces and opens to release its contained Pokeball, it resembles a brown fox with a beige fur collar. It mews with determination and poses ready for battle.

 **#133 Eevee**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Evolution Pokemon**

 **Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if its exposed to radiation from elemental stones.**

"You ready, Vee?" said Yugito as she rummages through her pack and pulls out a shiny blue stone with bubbles inside.

Vee mewed and it suddenly glowed in a bright light, this startled the Diglett which only a couple retreats in fear. Vee evolves into a blue cat with fins for ears, a dorsal fin on its head, a white fin-like collar and dark blue ridges across its spine and fish-like tail.

 **#134 Vaporeon**

 **Bubble Jet Pokemon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's.**

"Alright Vee, like we practiced." Said Yugito, the fire within her now kindled and eager to battle Pokemon again. "Use Water Gun but time it right, we all know how sneaker Digletts are."

The evolved Vee nods and prepares to fight the emerging Diglett. Like a game of whack-a-mole, Vee shoots the popping Diglett in the face, with water is effective against ground the Water Gun disorients the Diglett and render them dizzy judging by the swirls in their beady little eyes.

"Good, now wash them off with Muddy Water!" said Yugito

Vee nods and starts spewing out water at the ground, the water mixes with the dirt on the floor and creates a muddy wave which rises against the dizzy Diglett and wash them away.

As the Diglett wash away, we see that the mound of earth surround their heads still cover them, as if the earth itself is part of them and the reason no one could see their actual body…or rather the earth itself is their body and part of the ground itself.

The defeated diglett gather into a pile before they fade into pixel, confirming their defeat and Yugito's victory.

"Alright!" exclaimed Yugito in victory while Vee mew with delight, suddenly it engulfs into light and its form shrinks. The light fades and Vee devolves into his Eevee form. Yugito sighs at this, the fact that Vee's evolution is temporary since he is not a normal Eevee. _Tou-san saved Vee from Team Rocket's lab when they attempt to merge the DNA of Atricuno, Zapdos and Moltres. They see Vee as a failed reject, Vee is unique and to evolve temporally is a cute little quirk._

Thank you, Vee" said Yugito as she hold out the Eevee's pokemon. "You can rest now."

Hinata finally finished dealing with the zubats, the decimation forces the rest to flee but that doesn't stop her from disposing them, should they by a nuisance in the future.

With Naruto

Naruto and Megami are searching for the Eradicators, remaining up on the rafters among the shadows they scour the corridors and rooms of the dungeon room but none are to be seen. This puzzles Naruto and Megami shares the feeling too for no trails heavy footprints are seen.

"Where are they?" said Naruto, his Mangeykyo Sharingan scans the floor for any chakra trace, but none can be seen. "Megami, do you see anything?"

"No, I don't think any Eradicators are here." Said Megami

"There has to be, where else would the key be?" said Naruto until he noticed faint rumbling vibrating the corridor they're in. "Something's coming, Megami with me."

Megami approaches Naruto who held her close and immerges into the shadows with **Veil** literally hide in them. They waited for a moment when the rumbling grows louder and violenter, not only that the sound of breaking wood is heard also. Naruto and Megami peeps out of the shadows to see what appear a 9 meter long row of boulders linked together with a long stalagmite on top of the first one, but as Naruto looks closer, he notices a pair of big eyes with tiny pupils.

 **095# Onix**

 **Rock Snake Pokemon**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

The row of boulders is alive, a snake-like creature made of rock slithering across the corridor while breaking the rafters in its way.

"What is that?" said Megami watching the giant rock snake slither away.

"I don't know" said Naruto when he noticed something shiny on the back of his neck. "But it's got the Key…perhaps Yellow knows what it is."

 **Calling: Poketrainer Yellow**

Naruto waits for the call to connect, he leers closely at the rock creature to see what is on the back of its neck. The dungeon key is lodged there, stuck in the rocky skin of the creature, but also noticed crushed remains of the Eradicator's Dimensional Vacuum, reduced as scrap metal and slowly merging with the creatures skin. So that explains the lack of Eradicators on this floor.

Hello?

"Yellow, I think I located the key, but it's lodged on the back of some giant rock snake" said Naruto

Rock Snake…you mean there's an ONIX in this dungeon!

"Should we be concerned?"

Hell yeah we should! Onixes are trouble dealing in tight enclosed places like caves and even in dungeons.

"Any strategies?" Naruto asked the pokemon expert.

Lure it to an open space, the bigger the better. And use either water, fighting and steel type attacks.

"I don't know any Water based Jutsu, but I can do with my Taijutsu and weapons" said Naruto

"Hold on, wouldn't Lightning Jutsu be effective against this beast?" said Megami

The elemental cycle is different, Onix is Immune against electric attacks…(though Tou-san was lucky when he amped up his Pikachu for his rematch against Brock-Ji-san).

"Ok, but I might need help battling this beast, regroup as soon as you can."

Got it

 **Call Ends**

"Alright, let's get started." Said Naruto as he pulls out his Saw Cleaver.

"Hai" said Megami as she wrap paper bombs on a few Kunai. "All ready"

"Toss 'em" said Naruto

Megami tosses her explosive kunai at the Onix, the bombs explodes on impact causing the Onix to stop moving.

"Grrrrr"

Onix slams into the ground and burrows beneath to turn around, Naruto and Megami wasted no time running to the end of the Corridor while the burrowed Onix gives chase. The massive trail of earth follows the 2 Gamers to the end of the corridor. But luckily Naruto and Megami are swift runners and kept their distance from the rocky behemoth chasing them.

The Onix emerges from the ground with an angry roar and wave it's long horn aggressively at the doorway so it can cave in after it slivers in the room. It then slams its maw into the ground and pulls out a boulder and tosses it at the other doorway and breaks it, trapping Naruto and Megami with the beast.

"Looks like we're on our own" said Naruto before turning to Megami "You ready?"

"Hai, but I may not be useful regarding jutsus against this monster." Said Megami remembering Yellow's advise against the Onix, lightning style jutsu is useless against it. Fire wasn't mentioned but Megami assumed that it has little effect on it. "But I might be able to confuse it with genjutsu."

"Do it, we might get the key and escape" said Naruto as he unhinge his Saw Cleaver and gets ready to fight.

Megami quickly perform handsigns and cast genjutsu on Onix, the illusion confuses the stone serpent the 2 gamers vanish on sight. Tough what the Onix is deceived, Naruto and Megami remain visible to the more focused, Naruto pulls out the chain dart and grapples onto the rafters while Megami remain still to maintain the genjustu holding the beast.

With the Onix still, Naruto waits for the right moment to jump on top of the Onix for he is focusing on getting the Key lodged on the back of the next.

"That's right, keep it still and steady" said Naruto before he leaps off the rafter and lands on the Onix's neck, but as Naruto lands on it the beast is suddenly aware despite under Megami's influence and starts shaking its head hard. Naruto grab hold of the lodged key tightly to stay on the Pokemon while he hacks around the key to free it. But what Naruto does not realise is that parts of the Onix's rocky segmented body is slowly becoming metallic, even parts where the key is metal so striking the beast with his weapon is now pointless. "damn it, Yellow never mentioned it becoming metal…I might need to learn more about these creatures when I have the chance.

The Onix failed to shake off Naruto so it performs its next move, it slams its head into the ground and slowly burrows beneath. Now that forces the Overlord to jump off and back on ground.

"Is it gone?" said Megami

"No…It's wait to attack" said Naruto as he feel the ground vibrate beneath his feet. "Quick, up the rafters!"

Naruto grabs Megami and hoist up to the rafter with his chain dart before the Onix emerges beneath them. The Rock snake roars as it missed its attack on the two gamers, it leers angrily at them and starts grabbing rocks with its mouth to throw them. Naruto and Megami leaps to evade the incoming rocks while they hit and break the rafters, this is troubling because the rafters is the only thing that's keeping the ceiling from collapsing above them. Megami tosses her paper bombs at the thrown rocks, blowing them up into pebbles raining down upon the ground.

Naruto drops down while activating his Mangeykyo Sharingan, the purple chakra shroud of his **Susanoo** cloaks him as it manifests its incomplete skeletal form. The Susanoo reaches for the Onix's head and pulls it out from the ground, Naruto then punches it a few times with his Susanno fists, the size and force of his active jutsu would cause plenty of damage on the Rock-Type Pokemon.

WHAM

WHAM!

Effecitve the punches from Naruto's Susanoo are, each punch to the head causes the rocky skin to crack and slowly crumble to dust. The Onix groans in a daze, it's large eyes spin as it suffers the mother of all concussions. Naruto then grabs its tail and whacks it hard on the ground, one once, not twice but many times to vent off the annoyance within Naruto from the fact of dealing with a giant opponent. Onix groans in defeat as the damage took their toll on it, it faints and lies still, much to the Overlord's assurance.

"That will do" said Naruto as he dispels the Susanno and climbs up the fainted Onix to retrieve the Dungeon Key still lodged on the back of the rocky serpent's neck. But as Naruto nearly reached the top, the rocky exterior of the fainted Pokemon changes, it grows longer, now 12 metres long and twice as big. Segmented boulders now raw iron nodes with 4 long stubs on the side. It's head gets a extreme makeover, the horn vanishes, the head now bigger and smoother, and it now sports a massive underbite with its scooper-like jaw.

The change rejuvenates the creature that was once Onix, it slowly heaves its upper body and gave out a massive roar.

 **#208 Steelix**

 **Iron Snake Pokemon**

 **Type: Steel/Ground**

"Oh what now?!" exclaimed Naruto, now worried that the onix has transformed into a now bigger metallic snake.

As things are about to get worse, the caved in doorways suddenly clears by a pair of pony sized rhino-like creatures with grey coloured skin and with a rocky texture.

 **#111 Rhyhorn**

 **Spikes Pokemon**

 **Type:Ground/Rock**

Riding on top are Yugito and Hinata, both with terror in their faces because they were being chased by a massive flock of angry zubats along with larger bats with gaping mouths lead by a more pissed off bat with purple fur and four wings.

 **#042 Golbat**

 **Bat Pokemon**

 **Type: Poison/Flying**

 **169# Crobat**

 **Bat Pokemon**

 **Type: Poison/Flying**

"Agh, why does it have to be Bat pokemon!" exclaimed Yugito as she struggles to stay on the Rhyhorn's back.

Hinata is riding it backwards, although clumsy she makes it up by shooting the Bat Pokemon so they keep their distance.

But as they enter the room, the RHyhorn kept running and blind with fear of the mass flock of bats pokemon that it couldn't stop to notice the Steelix in front of them before its too late. The Rhyno-like pokemon chashes into the Iron Snake's tail and bucks the 2 girls off their backs.

"AGH!"

Sent flying Yugito and Hinata panic as they spin out of control, but Naruto act quick to save them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto as a clone appears by his side and both leap to catch the girls in midair. Naruto catches Hinata and his Clone has Yugito. "Gotcha!"

"Oh thank Arceus" said Yugito with relief. She blushed when she noticed that she is held bridal style in Naruto's clone's arms. "Er could you put me down please?"

"Sure" said Naruto's Clone as he lower down for Yugito to get off. The Clone poofs in smoke afterwards and Yugito sighs with an embarrassed look on her face.

Yugito may be embarrassed to be saved like a damsel in distress, but sadly it was too much for Hinata. Fainted and dazed, her face red like a raspberry, poor Hinata still couldn't handle the situation she was in, especially when it was Naruto himself who saved her and currently in his arms. The overwhelming blush fades from Hinata's face returning it back to its smooth cream colour, she now looks beautiful to see for our Overlord, luckily his ninja mask and shades hide his blush.

" _ **Aw, how adorable"**_ Juubi said as she partially teases, partially because she'd be a hypocrite to not admit Hinata's inherited beauty.

"ROAR!"

Suddenly all thought ended when everyone remembered the now pissed off Steelix rampaging in the room, the flock of Bat Pokemon turn their attention at the colossal Iron Snake that it bombards it with Screechs, Supersonics and Iron Attack. Normally those attacks do nothing against the Steelix, but it's completely enraged that its thrashing about, making the room…no, the entire floor unstable.

"YOU NEVER SAID THERE BE A STEELIX!"

"That's the Onix with the dungeon key" said Naruto "We defeated it before but then it changed and got back up."

"It evolved?" said Yugito "But it needed an Iron Coat for it to Evolve."

"It did have pieces of Eradicator lodged on it's body." Said Megami as she rappel down from the rafters.

"Oh…that should do it" said Yugito "How about we get out of here!"

"Not without the Key, so we have to defeat that beast!" said Naruto

"Ugh…fine" said Yugito as she pulls out a pokeball. "Luckily I have the right Pokemon for the job."

"Anything we can do?" said Megami

"Not unless you know any Fire elemental Justu or Magic." Said Yugito as she throw her pokeball. "Litten, I choose you!"

Litten's pokeball opens to release the black and red kitten, it looks up at the colossal iron snake and feels a bit indimidated by its size. Hell, the poor thing mews with worry and fear as it froze in place after seeing its opponent.

"Litten, use Flamethrower" said Yugito

But Litten hesitates, it hasn't dealt with a pokemon 100t times its size and weight before. It can deal with large opponents fine, but facing a Steelix while it's in it's initial prevoled form is asking too much for the poor thing.

Naruto and Megami decided to take charge of the battle instead before the Iron Snake could take advantage of Litten's hesitation. Naruto raise his Gauntlet to summon his Reds while Megami perform handsigns to quick for the naked eye could see.

"Minions, attack!" Naruto commands.

The Reds lob their fireballs at the Steelix, Megami finishes her signing and blows out flames from her masked mouth. The fireballs and flames heat up the pokemon's metallic skin, the intense heat gets absorbed which cooks up the insides and damage the giant beast. The Steelix groans tirelessly as its temperature builds up and overwhelm it. Also the metallic skin is close to its melting point as the surface shows signs of melting, which is the point because it loosens the key on the back of the neck.

The Steelix shakes violently, now confused by the unbearable hear that it shook the loose key off, Naruto catches the key with his gauntlet clad hand, ignoring the hot temperature it absorbed from the flames.

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Naruto with the Key and Hinata in his arms.

"Hai" said Megami as she ends her Jutsu and joins Naruto.

"Litten return!" said Yugito before she joins the Overlord too.

The gaming party does not want to stay on this floor too long as the stability is deteriating caused by the Rampaging Steelix, they rush through the collapsing corridors and rooms, dodging the falling debris of the ceiling, jumping over fissures forming on the floor. the path is treacherous but they managed to reach the exit.

"Yellow, unlock the door" said Naruto giving the key to the PokeGamer.

"hai" said Yugito taking the key and unlocking the door, and not a moment too soon.

Floor B4

Naruto and his party managed to descend to the 4th floor of the dungeon before their escape becomes impossible. The doorway collapses behind them, but the Overlord has no intention of going back even if he wanted to.

"That was a close one" said Naruto with Hinata still in his arms, he chuckles at himself as he look at Hinata still unconscious and still look beautiful. "Not the best way to pick up girls, but I doubt Hinata's complaining."

Juubi chuckled at that little joke Naruto made.

"So…" Naruto turns to Yugito "Do you want to explain how you and Hinata got chased by a flock of angry bat pokemon?"

"Do I have to?" said Yugito with a reluctant expression.

"Humor us" said Megami

Yugito groaned as she feels embarrassed to say, but Naruto suddenly held his hand to stop her.

"You know what, it can wait" said Naruto putting down Hinata and looks around at the next floor they are currently in. The 4th floor is not the same as Naruto remembered, no longer a bottomless pit comprised with stone pillars and various deathtraps of retractable spikes, bladed pendulums and moving sawblades. Just like the sudden appearance of Pokemon in the now collapsed third floor, a major change as occurred on this floor also.

Now it is just a large long room and the exit is at the other side. The room resembles a temple catacomb as the walls are littered with animalian skulls and bones. But Naruto has a feeling why this floor is just a vast open room with no enemies or obstacles, his insight does wonder with his wisdom and assumption. "A battle room…perfect"

"So, we must defeat this floor's guardian" said Megami, she had her experience with a battle room which comprise with minibosses or "Floor Guardians" for Gamers to fight in order to proceed.

"Indeed" said Naruto as he gently put Hinata down. He takes another look at the battle room and ponders and ponders curiously at the change from the last time he descended the dungeon beneath the academy. _Strange, first Pokemon and now this._

" _ **It is strange since I do memorize every detail of these dungeons"**_ even Juubi is curious about the change. _**"Could it possibly because that we time travelled?"**_

 _Maybe, one change does make a difference,_ thought Naruto as he approach the supposed battleground, but as his foot steps on it. The ground tremors slightly and a small reptilian hand busts out with a long bone in its hand. It crawls out from the earth and emerges to the surface, the dust partially covers the creatures but the silohouette shows that it's a metre high in length. The dust clears and standing on the field is a dirt coloured bipedal lizard, its head is covered and fused completely like a secondary Exo-skull.

 **#105 Marowak**

 **Bone Keeper Pokemon**

 **Type: Ground**

The creature held up its bone high and cries out a battle cry, suddenly the animal skulls starts to shake and similar but smaller creatures pop out from the walls. Like the first creature, they are also reptilian but third the size and the skull on their heads are looser and unfused. They chatter aggressively at the gamers and started chanting for a fight, banging their bone clubs on the ground to synchronize their chants.

 **#104 Cubone**

 **Lonely Pokemon**

 **Type: Ground**

The Marowak, apparently the leader of the cubones crouches slightly and tight its grip on its bone. A message appears before the Gamers.

 **Marowak Challenges Gamer: PokeGamer Exclusive**

Naruto was caught off guard a bit at this and turns to Yugito who was surprised at the message box.

"So I have to fight this Marowak alone to move on?" said Yugito

"Appears so" said Naruto as he steps back and allows Yugito to enter the battle field. "Yami works in mysterious ways since you were invited to our party."

"Wow, what an honor" Yugito said sarcastically as she pulls out a pokeball and gets ready to fight the Marowak. "This may take a while, go on without me."

"You sure?" said Naruto making sure, but in truth he is not confident with the changes in the dungeon and who knows what concealed danger lurks in the next floor.

"You can't do anything in this floor, it's a pokemon battle and you're not at the required class." Said Yugito

"Ok" said Naruto reluctantly until he heard stirring from Hinata, see is gaining consciousness and just in time too.

"Wow, what was a strange dream" said Hinata rubbing her head. "I dreamt that I was held by Naruto-kun in his arms like a saved damsel in distress."

Seeing this as a blessing in disguise, Naruto discreetly kept silent and let Hinata believe what caused her to faint as nothing but a dream. Megami and Yugito does the same.

 _She must never know_ thought Naruto, Megami and Yugito.

"Rookie, let's go" said Megami as she and Naruto head for the exit, clearly the bone masked pokemon are focused on Yugito waiting for the battle to start.

Hinata nods and regroup with a now party of 3.

"Regroup the moment you're done" Naruto said before he exits the 4th floor and descend to the 5th floor.

 **PokeTrainer Yellow leaves the party**

"Ok, let's get this over with" said Yugito pulling out a pokeball. "Vee, I choose you!"

Yugito chooses her Eevee Vee and pulls out a water stone to help evolve Vee into a Vaporeon since a Water Type is best to use against a Ground Type. The Marowak twirls its bone club like a monk's Bo staff and prepares for battle.

But will Yugito win against the Bonekeeper Pokemon's challenge? And what other changes on the dungeon will Naruto encounter?

5th Floor

Naruto is shocked, for he did not expect this change this extreme. Before him the floor is completely coated in ice and frost. The CJ Sentinels and Eraditators frozen solid with horror permanently in their faces. These threats normally encountered are now replaced by another threat, recognized immediately by the Overlord as he faced them before.

"Looks like the Wight infestation has spread widely" said Naruto as he draw out is Saw Cleaver to fight against the cold undead horde of wights. _Wights, that was the first change I witnessed when I travelled through time. And encountering them many times is no coincidences…what do you think, Juubi?_

" _ **Something must happen for a reason, Naruto-kun."**_ Said Juubi **"Just like when you son from the future came to assist you."**

 _And parallel counterparts of certain Chunnin and Jonin form a group to secretly assist me._ Thought Naruto _You think…this is why they call this "Butterfly Effect"_

" _ **And when it involves Hinata Hyuuga, the Moonlight Butterfly. The Irony isn't lost on me"**_ said Juubi.

" _Yami-sama does have a unique sense of humor"_ thought Naruto

" _ **Indeed"**_ said Juubi smirking with amusement. Getting and approving the unsung joke by the Dark Goddess based on Time Travel.

 **End of Chapter**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 40**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Arstor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Greatwood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Arstor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata Hyuuga): Hyuuga Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	12. Same Dungeon (now frozen)

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 11

5th Floor

Gunshots and metallic echoes are heard in the frostbitten corridors of the 5th floor beneath the Shinobi Academy. The undead hoard of wrights gathers up towards the 3 intruders that trespass their frozen domain. Heads blown off, limbs slashed off and/or broken off by the weapons of Naruto, Megami and Hinata, the young Hyūga Gamer provides range support for the Overlord when her duel pistols fire repeatedly at the frostbitten zombies while Naruto hacks them to pieces with his Saw Cleaver and the Demon's Scar, the latter will provide him elemental advantages against ice-based attack and frostbite afflictions.

The Uchiha Gamer also took advantage of this knowledge and uses Fire Elemental Justus she has in her arsenal. Spewing flames out from her masked mouth and tossing incendiary kunai she crafted with kunai and paper bombs, blowing them up to smithereens.

"Looks like we need to warm things up here" said Naruto kicking a Wight back, causing a handful to fall like dominoes and shatter like glass on the hard ground. Heat and blunt force are indeed effective against the wrights, but that alone isn't enough. He raises his gauntlet high and summons the Reds, he mentally commanders then assist Hinata with her range support while summoning the browns to assist him and Megami against the new wave.

A volley of fireballs lob over their master and hit the wrights within range, one wouldn't be enough but dozens of incoming fireballs raining down upon them will do the trick. The growing flames that the fireballs infuse with slowly burn the Wight horde and start to spread across them. The deathly moans from the wrights are heard before they collapse and break down into melting pieces.

Naruto saw a path to cross, he put away his sword and grab Hinata's wrist, so he can run with her, Hinata blushed when Naruto grabbed her but stayed focus on the wrights. She joins him, and they run across the network of corridors connecting and twisting into a labyrinth. Hinata uses her Byakugan to see which way to the exit. Megami uses her Sharingan to sense any incoming danger and be able to react before anything could strike her by surprise.

"Darkborne-san" said Hinata, calling Naruto by his Gamer name would and might help her cope with working with him without hesitation and nervousness. Especially when they are surrounded by the frozen undead. "I located the exit, I can navigate us there."

"Proceed then" said Naruto as he and Megami form up between Hinata to defend her against the wrights slowly approaching then. Hinata scans through the walls to find the path and avoid dead-ends, there are also traps but fortunately frozen up by the cold, rending them useless.

Hinata guides the 2 Gamers through this treacherous labyrinthine floor, the cold air heavily covers the floor and up to their legs, how knows what else might be hiding in the low cold fog underneath. At random times, a handful of wrights emerge from the foggy cold air, catching the 3 gamers by surprise. Megami's Sharingan and Naruto's Mangeykyo help them react quickly before the Wight's can have the change to attack. The Overlord and Megami behead the wrights that jump out to surprise them while Hinata continues to guide them.

"We're almost there" said Hinata as her Byakugan scorers around, looking for the next path through the branching corridors and avoiding dead ends. The closer they are, the number of wrights increase for they are also close to the source of their spawning. "There, almost through"

"About time" said Naruto slicing through the never dropping hoard of wrights while Megami incinerate them with her fire jutsus and the his minions jump and tackle them.

Thanks to Hinata's keen sight the gamer party of three reached the centre of the floor, the room is blanketed with cold mist and the wrights are emerging from the corners. Hinata's still active Byakugan scans the room and gasped.

"I can see something in the corners" said Hinata pointing at a partially covered by the fog, Naruto uses his Mangeykyo Sharingan to get a better look and then **Observe** to Identify the mysterious item.

 **Spawning Totem: Wright**

 **Description: Archana totems used by Mages or any other Magic-based creatures to spawn armies of certain creatures to do their bidding. Destroying these totems will halt the spawning of the selected creatures.**

 **Environment Totem: Icy Cave**

 **Description: Archana totems used for altering the area to suit certain creatures from their habitat. Destroying these totems will halt the limited terraforming and revert the area back to normal.**

"So that explains the wrights" said Naruto "And why this floor is frozen stiff, someone must've placed these totems here."

Suddenly the exit freezes over when the totems sensed the party's presence, Naruto curses under his now foggy breath due to the cold. Just his luck when the exit is now in front of him and now it wouldn't let him and his party through without a fight.

"*sigh* I could use Yugito's Litten or Flareon right about now." said Naruto

"I hope she's ok on her own up there" said Hinata

Meanwhile in F4

Yugito, the PokéGamer Yellow is still battling on the 4th floor, she managed to defeat the Marowak but that only pissed off the Cubones as they join in to avenge their leader from defeat by a human. They were about attack her when Litten and Vee in its Flareon form kept them back, even though Yugito would've been fine without her Pokémon's assistance since she is also a skilled Kunoichi from Kumo.

The Skull masked Pokémon chatter aggressively at the 2 fire types, shaking their bones angrily and throwing them from their Boomerang attack. A few managed to leap over Litten and Flareon to try on Yugito by using Bone Club on her.

"I don't think so" said Yugito pulling out a pair of kunai and throw them at the incoming Cubone, the kunai hit their skulls, the impact forced them to push away and crash into the ground. "I got to hurry up and finish this battle, they might need me."

Back in F5

Another battle rages on in the fifth dungeon floor, already Naruto wasted no time demanding his minions to attack the spawning Wights and to destroy the magic totem that will halt more wrights spawning and thaw the floor from the harsh cold. Hinata and Izumi charges in, each of them to destroy the totem for the Overlord.

The Uchiha Gamer Megami cast her fire jutsus against the wrights blocking her path to the Spawning Totem, roasting the frozen corpses into charred up bodies, she breaks through effectively until they are nothing but piles of charcoal. She then tosses a few incendiary kunai so that she can blow the totem up.

BOOM

The kunai explodes with a chain reaction, so that the blast could hit the totem all around, plus obliterate any wrights near the totem. It did damage the totem, but not enough to destroy it, the magic aura shrouding it gives it some defence against physical attacks, explosions included. Cursing under her breath and Noh mask, Megami must try harder to destroy the totem.

And things aren't going well for the Hyūga Gamer Rookie, Hinata tried what she's got in her arsenal against the environment Totem, from her Jūken to her claymore Rebellion. She even tried to shoot it into rubble, but the magic aura negates the physical attacks high, only little damage is caused but pointless as the aura would freeze the bullets and shatter on impact.

"Damn" said Hinata with her Byakugan flaring, she starts right at the Totem's cold magical aura then her sight onto her guns before putting them away. "This is not going to be easy."

"Tell me about it, if it were chakra-based totems then it'd be simple" said Megami

Naruto suddenly shrouds himself in Red Phazon, he tosses a few **Chaos Bombs** at the Wight Hoard to clear his path to the totems.

"Allow me" said Naruto as he channels his Red Phazon to form **Chaos Claws**. He then gives the Spawn Totem a massive swipe and it inflicted great damage to it, not yet destroyed but effective. "Just a few more swipes, keep the wrights busy"

"Hai" said Hinata and Izumi now standing between the wright hoard and Naruto. Naruto started clawing the totem to pieces, the red phazon burns off the aura and weaken its defenses slow and steady. And in the meantime, the two female Gamers defend their Overlord from the hoard of Wights and busy him time to destroy both totems.

Hinata activates her **Royal Guard** and stood her ground while fighting off the frozen undead. Megami makes sure the enemy is kept a distance away from Naruto, and to do that she performs her fire style jutsu as much as her chakra system can perform.

One totem down, the spawning totem crumbles into pieces and its magic fades. No more wrights will spawn in this floor, but the numbers remain high to overwhelm everyone alive. Naruto now focuses on the last Totem, channelling his Red Phazon and slashes with his **Chaos Claws.** Megami and Hinata continue to defend Naruto against the Wights, but they are becoming wary in battle, fatigue is catching up to them and the threat is getting dangerously close.

Megami spew out flames from her Fireball Jutsu, but she can feel her chakra running low, Hinata's prolong use of her Byakugan is taking its toll, straining those beautiful pearl eyes and the bulging veins around them are slowly fading back behind the skin.

Things were about to get more complicated when suddenly 2 roars of fire spew out from the doorway, engulfing the wrights completely. This surprised Megami and Hinata, but as the flames die out, the can see Yugito with her Litten and Vee still in her Flareon form. Hinata cheered in relief to see the blonde PokéGamer returned to the party.

"Good for you to join us" said Hinata waving at Yugito while firing a headshot at a nearby wight.

Yugito smiled and waved in return, but doing so caused some discomfort, she only suffered a few scrapes, only a few bruises from the bone clubs used by her foes at the fourth floor. Her clothes partially dirtied with sand and dirt from her battle against the Marowak and its Cubone Hoard. When Yugito finished her fight against the ground types, she descended to the fifth floor to regroup with her party, she followed the corpses of the dead wights, leading her to the exit, that is where she saw the undead hoard overwhelm her party and offered her assistance to fight off the threat.

"Litten, Vee" Yugito said to her Pokémon. "Use Flamethrower again, burn those things to a crisp."

Litten and Vee performed **Flamethrower** again to burn away the rest of the Wights, quickly depleting the numbers, giving the gamers some breathing room while Naruto continues with demolishing the Environmental Totem. The heat from the flames starts to thaw the room, ice melt off the walls and water pours smoothly while the ceiling rains down heated up water. Contact of the water proves irritating for Yugito's fire-types, but they played their party as the number of wrights are no longer a problem for the Gamers.

"Thank you, you can rest now" Yugito calls back her Pokémon as she returns them to their Pokéballs before the water can do environmental damage on them.

Megami and Hinata are now relieved to see only a few stragglers left in the room. They rush off to finish them all while Naruto almost done with the Totem. Piece by piece the totem crumbles but remains standing, but Naruto is close.

"It looks unstable now" said Naruto as he cancels his **Chaos Claws** and channel his chakra in his palm until a swirling ball is created. "Now to finish it with my **Rasengan!"**

Naruto plunges the Rasengan into the totem, the impact causes the totem to shake, shatter and the pieces blown away by a swirling horizontal vortex. The pieces would be sent off to the block of ice that covers the exit.

The impact to the ice only cracks the ice but not shatter it, however the cracks are deep and make it possible to be broken. Better yet, with the environmental totem destroyed, the floor slowly heats up back to its original room temperature and the surround ice thaws quickly than ever. Drips rain more than ever, causing the floor to flood by a few inches. But due to the quantity of ice, it will keep melting until the room is about neck high in water, the Gamers do not have much time.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Naruto said, calling to his party as he approaches the blocked-up exit. He channels his chakra in his hand again to form a Rasengan. He plunges it into the ice, the swirling chakra drills into the hard ice, the chakra from the Rasengan flows through the cracks and form swirling vortexes inside, this vibrates the ice inside and form more cracks, which the chakra flow will travel to and form more vortexes. "Come on, break already"

Hinata rushes by to help, she uses her Byakugan once more to see any fragile points in the ice and strike them with her Jūken. She carefully jabs each point on the ice, forming more cracks for Naruto's Rasengan to pump its swirling chakra into. Naruto continues to channel his chakra, even with the help of Jūbi's own to keep the Rasengan going, but as he kept his chakra up he notices a large shadow at the other side of the ice, leering at him with 6 large cyan eyes and it exhales a frosty breath. It watches Naruto for a little while before heading downstairs, Naruto couldn't figure out what was staring at him, but he suddenly got a shock when a large icy blue appendage scrapes the block of ice before retreating downstairs.

"What was that?" said Naruto to himself when suddenly the ice breaks up into chunks, clearing up the exit.

"Thank Yami, the exit is clear." said Megami

"Hai, I thought I had to swim out of here" said Yugito

Naruto said nothing, he was puzzled at what was on the other side of the ice, and he wasn't alone with this wonder.

"Have you seen that thing before?" said Hinata

Naruto turns to Hinata, his confused look answered her question.

"It looks like it knows you" said Hinata

"I never saw whatever that is before" said Naruto "But I believe it was responsible for the changes in this dungeon floor."

"One way to find out then" said Hinata

"Hai" said Naruto as he and Hinata descend first to the next floor, Megami and Yugito join them, hopefully it doesn't get too complicated.

F7

The next floor was exactly like the fifth floor, covered in ice and infested in wrights. But as they survived another hoard of wrights and demolish another pair of totems to halt their spawning and thaw the floor from the ice that block their path. Once again, Naruto is being watched from the other side, the ice only blurs the sight of this observer, only that its large with 6 cyan eyes, a long tail and its skin the colour of pure ice.

Who or what is that behind the ice? Well the answer to that leads him to the last dungeon floor, where the Censored Justice was first debuted and secretly met before the area was compromised.

And like before, the exit from the sixth floor lead the party to the rafters, below them is where the masked elusive members of the Censored Justice appear around a grand table with their emblem engraved in the centre. Still posing as projections created by the Magic Lantern Jutsu, they meet from afar so not to compromise their position and be vulnerable to potential threats. Very wise and quite unfortunate for Naruto or this would be quite easy to strike them down in one go.

Right now, the Overlord listens to the CJ knights talk when their Grandmaster, his identity still unknown, call out their sacred phrase.

" **Censores fideli Iustitae!"**

 **Censores fideli Iustitiae!"** shouts the red cowled members of the Censored Justice.

"Brothers, sisters, welcome back to this hallowed ground where our forefathers build during Konoha's settlement." Said the Grandmaster "And we all know why we build it beneath the foundations of Konoha.

"For we are the foundations themselves, enforce the sacred law on humanity!"

"Correct, and I believe that one of our brothers have news for us" said the Grandmaster.

One of the members of this anonymous group stands up and removes his mask and lower his hood to reveal the face of Kizashi Haruno.

"Grandmaster, brothers and sisters of the **_Censored Justice_** " said Kizashi "the Grandmaster of Kumo's branch is proposing a unification between them and us."

The members of the Censored Justice murmur at the news, mixed with Pro and Con opinions about it.

"After all these years, why would Kumo's Grandmaster decided to join arms with us" said a member with a middle-aged voice. "Despite the same code and faith, Kumo and Konoha are still enemies despite the end of the Shinobi War which those heathens used to satisfy their bloodlust."

"The Grandmaster thinks it's wise that Kumo and Konoha put their differences aside and an alliance between the village would prevent a future conflict. And most of all, the unification of 2 branches of the Censored Justice will benefit our victory against the new Generation." Said Kizashi

"New Generation?" said one of the members. "But haven't we sent a clear message when Brother Fugaku disposed of Akashi, one of Konoha's elusive and most dangerous Gamers, not to mention the death of Megami, the Hunter-Witch Eva, AND the despicable Akenomyosei."

Hinata gasped silently when the Censored Justice mentioned name of her mother, Naruto noticed this and placed his arm around her for comfort. Hinata couldn't help but blush when Naruto's hand touches her shoulder, but she must focus and listen to the Gamers' hated foe.

"And wasn't it you that dispose that whore, the Cherry Blade"

Kizashi inwardly frowned at this but kept a calm expression whilst he continues.

"The Grandmaster suggested that an alliance is necessary, he believes that a new generation of Gamers is coming to this world, along with the rumours of an Overlord." Said Kizashi

"Impossible, the last Overlord died out a century ago, the Shodai Hokage and Madara Uchiha insured of that." Said one of the members.

"Yes, we all know the legend." said the Grandmaster "That Overlord goes by the name "Goblin King", the Goblin King is infamous for child adoptions and turning them into those foul goblins. He once kidnapped Madara's baby son from the unintended request of his eldest daughter, who resented her own brother wished for to disappear. The daughter then regretted it and begged to the Goblin King to return him to her. And this is where the Overlord reveals his ugly side, he challenges her to go through his Labyrinth and enter his castle for him, but she has 13 hours to solve the maze or Madara's son is force within the Overlord's grasp."

The members of the Censored Jutise murmured at this.

But the daughter won the game and said a phase like the way we use to place Censor Traps on Gamers, words that are lost and forgotten. And after that, Madara and the Hokage took advantage of this and destroyed the Goblin King and made sure he had no relatives." The Grandmaster.

"Regardless of the tale, there might be a chance that one of the Goblin King's relatives managed to escape and that bloodline goes on." Said Kizashi "That is what Kumo's Grandmaster believes. He thinks that there is a war coming and we must band together to face this incoming threat to our great society."

The members of the Censored Justice murmurs at this, debating about the subject.

"Order" shouts the Grandmaster whacking his gavel. "Order!"

The murmurs stop, and all is silent.

"Now Kizashi, is the Kumo Branch Grandmaster sending one of his Knights here to negotiate?" said the Grandmaster

"Hai, Grandmaster" said Kizashi "he will be here by the end of the week, he just sent a messenger Hawk to the Hokage about the peace treaty signing which for this gracious occasion."

"then the message will arrive within the next 3 days, guessing the flight distance from Kumo to Konoha." Said the Grandmaster. "Very well, we'll prepare for the peace conference and head out what they have to say. Meeting adjour.…"

As the Grandmaster was about to end the meeting, a spine chillingly cold breeze whiffed the area, the members can't feel it due to their projected forms of the Magic Lantern Jutsu, but the frost blanketing the table in front of them can he seen. Suddenly floor and rafters on the ceiling starts to form icicles. The members of the Censored Justice were confused at this until suddenly the frozen undead Wights emerge from the ground. The wrights tried to attack the projected CJ members, but cannot as they phase through from their attempt.

"What is this?" said one of the members.

"Reports of wrights spotted at night few days past." said the Grandmaster "I sent one of my ROOT to investigate, but none have returned."

" **That is because they now serve my new master!"**

A low echoing voice spoke in the darkness, they turn their attention of a large figure slowly approaching the meeting table. It resembles a tall bipedal insectoid cross between a mantis and an ant. Its exoskeleton is icy blue with 4 arms, 6 eyes on the side of its head, massive mandibles and a long tail with icicles on the top to the tip. Holding with its upper right hand is a halberd which the spiked pummel touches the floor and spreads frost all around, like a fast breeding fungus. It exhales a cold misty breath while its 6 eyes leer at the Censored Justice.

Many of the Censored Justice are intimidated by the giant creature that stands before him, especially when the wrights stand next to him as if this monster controls them. The Grandmaster isn't afraid has he is still aware that he isn't technically here in the room.

"Who are you?" said the Grandmaster

The icy blue insectoid exhales again before it responds to the Grandmaster's question.

" **I am the frozen warrior under the servitude of the Lich King, you may call me Cocytus."**

Kizashi stands up and walk towards the creature known as Cocytus, the wrights tried to attack the pink haired member but phased pass him. Kizashi doesn't flinch at those attacks he knows that he's a projection, so he isn't worried or intimidated by Cocytus's size dwarfing him. Cocytus looks down and couldn't help but be impressed at Kizashi's bravery in confronting him.

"You are trespassing in holy grounds, state your purpose here." said Kizashi

Cocytus exhales more frosty mist through his mandibles held his halberd with his upper right hand and his lower left hand.

" **I am not here for you, for these is another trespasser infiltrating these dungeons"** said Cocytus **"And I have come to challenge him. Leave now, your little gathering has ended."**

"Insolent beast!" exclaimed one of the members as he stood up and slam his palms on the cold frostbitten table. "I will not have you insult the sanctity of our order!"

"Koga, enough." said Kizashi, revealing one of the members as Koga Inuzuka. "What can we do, we're not actually here."

"Kizashi is correct, we might as well leave" said the Grandmaster. "Besides, I already sorted out this outburst the moment it happened."

Cocytus snorts with amusement as he knew what the Grandmaster was referring about, suddenly the summoned wrights exploded when incendiary kunai hit them and set off around Cocytus. While the explosion engulfs the insectoid, the members of the Censored Justice fade away when they assumed that Cocytus is dealt with.

" **How foolish!"**

As the smoke and flames fade away, Cocytus remains standing and unscathed from the blast. He exhaled again, spewing out a cold mist through his mandibles and kneels to sit down. He waits, but for what...or rather whom?

Naruto and Party saw everything, the Overlord chuckled at the arrogance performed by the Censored Justice, they didn't even bother to notice that this Cocytus creature could not be harmed by hand crafted explosives. Well, at least they manage to help the Overlord learn something about Cocytus before he could rappel down to face the creature.

But before Naruto could met Cocytus, a ROOT ANBU rappel down from the rafters first to face the insectoid, next comes a group of sentinels and eradicators that suddenly surround the icy blue insectoid. Cocytus remained kneeling and still, apparently these aren't the ones he is waiting.

" **Leave if you value your lives"**

The ROOT ANBU, which Naruto knows as Inque, stands forward and confronts Cocytus. Inque draws out his tanto and points it at Cocytus's neck, staring apathetically behind his Rorschach style Anbu mask.

"You are in no position to make threats" said Inque "You are a trespasser and should be dealt with immediately."

Cocytus exhales more cold mist though his mandibles and sighed at Inque.

" **Don't say I didn't warn you. FROST AURA!"**

Suddenly a thick fog bursts out from Cocytus's body, it spreads across the area around him and engulfs everyone within range. The Sentinels and Eradicators were instantly frozen solid, Inque tried to evade the surprise attack, only to get one of his legs frozen and get his ankle encased in ice. The ROOT ANBU is pinned to the sport, and Cocytus stands up to smash the smash the Eradicators and Sentinels to pieces before approaching the trapped ROOT ANBU.

" **YOU ONLY HAD TO DO IS WALK AWAY, NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE."**

Cocytus was about to finish Inque off, only to get blinded by him when Inque pulled out an incendiary kunai and stabs it at his trapped ankle.

BOOM

Inque exploded into a puddle of black ink, the ink then slithers away and escape into one of the cracks in the wall. Only for Cocytus to seal it in ice afterwards, and good riddance too. Cocytus exhales again and then looks up at the dark rafters above.

" **Forgive me, I didn't mean for you to wait."** said Cocytus **"You may come down."**

Naruto and party rappel down from the rafters and land on the frozen floor to confront Cocytus.

" **Greetings Darkborne"** said Cocytus **"No need for the introductions considered that you heard everything."**

"Indeed, but mind me for asking though, what are you?" said Naruto

" **I am the servant of the Lich King, Lord of the Frozen Hell located within the buried under-city of Konoha** said Cocytus, **"According to my current master, your arrival from your future has caused an unexpected change, such as the arrival and awakening of my master, the arrival of Isakaijins, the migration of pokemon…all because you decided to return to the past for one goal in mind.**

"I see" said Naruto "So this is all my fault then, my meddling in time has created some chaos in the delicate fabrics of space and time. Ha, so what?"

Cocytus only chuckled causing cold air to exhale from his mandibles with every chuckle.

" **Don't get me wrong, chaotic events do not concern me."** Said Cocytus **"Chaos breeds war, and as a warrior I welcome chaos for it is my purpose. More the reason to arrive here to have such purpose, to face you in battle. Many warriors fought we for many lifetimes, but all fell by my blade and once neither have they pierced my armour, nor have they earned my respect as a warrior."**

"So, I'm facing you instead of those 2 idiots then" said Naruto as he was referring to the Legendary Baka Bros. that he once fought as a boss battle in this exact room. "Some changes are good, and it'd be boring anyway."

Naruto unhinges his saw cleaver into its cleaver form and held it with both hands.

"Then I will accept your challenge, Cocytus" said Naruto.

Cocytus tosses his halberd aside and summons a huge nodachi and holds it in his upper arms.

" **Good, but first"** said Cocytus as he took a deep breath and blows out a blizzard which blew Naruto's party away, the 3 gamers were sent flying towards the large vault door which opened wide by the strong blizzard caused by Cocytus. Strange that Naruto remains unaffected by the blizzard, that is because Cocytus can control who should be blown away and who remains still. The 3 gamers enters through the vault and were locked up inside.

 **Megami has left the party**

 **Yellow has left the party**

 **Rookie has left the party**

" **I cannot have any distractions now, can we?"** said Cocytus as his frost aura blankets the vault door with ice.

Naruto frowns, but personally it's for the best as he doesn't know how powerful Cocytus is and witnessing how fast and east this beast took down the Censor Knights, his concerns decided for him.

"It will make no differences" said Naruto as his tighten his gauntlet clad fist. "I still have my minions to assist me."

Cocytus merely exhaled cold air through his mandibles and poses in a samurai style stance.

 **BOSS BATTLE**

 **Frozen Floor Guardian**

 **COCYTUS**

Naruto raise his gauntlet to summon his minion hoard, but he plays smart and kept them a bay and near him. His insight is great for to be wise enough not to recklessly attack Cocytus first, considering that he saw the insectoid in action against the CJ. The minions remain on their post, awaiting their master's command, for him to execute his plan of attack.

Cocytus patiently waits, for he too is formulating a strategy himself, only a fool would go on an fight without thinking.

" **You have to make a move eventually, Darkborne"** said Cocytus **"Prolong exposure to the cold could be fatal, and it'd be dishonourable to die from the cold rather than in battle."  
**

"How noble of you" said Naruto calmly at his enemy, luckily the Red Phazon flowing in him is keep his body warm. But he cannot speak for his party members within the vault, the unknown of their fate is distracting but tries to block it, Jūbi assists him with keeping his morale.

" _ **They'll be fine, they're experienced shinobi before they were Gamers, and Hinata-chan will be fine with them also."**_ Said Jūbi

 _I appreciate the words of comfort, but I'm not sure how to deal with this beast before me._ Thought Naruto, _He just stands there, calm and collective. Normally the foes that face me would have some fear within them fear which I can exploit and use against them, but he has none. His body and face show no trace of fear, he is indeed cold like the ice._

" **What's wrong? Do you hesitate before an opponent or do you rather want me to make the first move?"** said Cocytus **"If that's the case, then so be it"**

Cocytus suddenly plunges his Nodachi into the frostbitten ground and giant icicles emerge to impale Naruto, Naruto dodged them, but a handful of his minions weren't fortunate as the icey spikes impaled them from below. Naruto cursed under his breath for is hesitation, to be suddenly intimidated by this insectoid warrior beast before him. Cocytus then launches forwards to make a move on the startled Overlord, he swiftly swings his nodachi but Naruto was quick enough to block it.

CLANG!

The impact causes the weapons to ring out the loudest metal clang that vibrates the entire room, causing the icicles to rattle like wine glasses on a wobbling table. Cocytus cannot smirk since his mandibles aren't able to perform oral expressions, but his 6 eyes gleam with amazement at Naruto's quick reaction time while out in the open. Naruto then poofs into smoke, with in the end a frozen corpse is replaced in his stead by a mere substitution. Cocytus scoffs which causes his icy breath exhale again and shatters the corpse with one of his free arms.

" **Your cheap ninja tricks will not help you here, Darkborne"** said Cocytus as his 6 eyes literally sees all around due to his excellent keen eyesight that would put the Hyūga's Byakugan to shame. **You're in my domain now, the heat from your body will betray you in this cold room. And nothing can escape me."  
**

"Who said I was escaping?" said Naruto as a giant purple skeleton hand shrouded in purple chakra launches in to punch Cocytus. The insectoid prepares for impact while Naruto's **Susanoo** hand punches him into the wall. The impact rivals the stampede of angry elephants, enough to cause minor cracks on Cocytus's exoskeleton.

Naruto rears his **Susanoo** hand away from Cocytus so that he can throw it again, Naruto punches the pinned insectoid many times, forming more cracks everywhere on his exoskeleton and Cocytus takes them all despite the force each punch brings. And as Naruto was about to throw one more punch, it was stopped when Cocytus reaches out to catch the massive chakra formed fist.

Low noise escapes from the large mandibles of Cocytus, they widen to release the sound and cold air, only to find out that he is in fact laughing.

" **HA HA HA HA HA!"** Hysterically, Cocytus laughs with pure amusement that he threw the **Susanoo** hand back and jumps out from the hole in the wall. The insectoid resumes laughing while his cracked exoskeleton slowly breaks. **"It's been a while, to feel this raw sensation that I yearned for many lifetimes, and to finally break free from this old shell of mine."**

Cocytus flexes aggressively, causing his exoskeleton to break apart and fall, to reveal a fresh yet softer layer to replace the former broken skin. But not all, Cocytus is now slightly bigger than before, his original size was trapped in the old cramped exoskeleton and he tries to moult out from it ever since. Cocytus sighs in pure relief, he stretches his arms and crack his neck to get even more comfortable.

" **AH, much better"** said Cocytus **"Now I can more much fluent now"**

And with great speed, he caught Naruto be surprise and grabbed his face and slams him onto the frozen ground. The Overlord's tricorne hat blew off by the sheer force of Cocytus's sudden attack, and his goggles break from the forceful grab by the insectoid. Naruto cough out blood and stains his mask and it enters his gasped mouth. He can taste his own blood as the thick crimson drops touch his tongue and stain his teeth.

Naruto clutches his gauntlet to call his minions, they answered and pounces on top of the insectoid's icy back. Cocytus's new shell is still soft so the minions stan pierce through it, but that is just a mere irritation to him, comparing it to a mere itch that desperately needs to be scratched. He uses his long tail to swat the minions off his back and uses his crystalline tip to impale a few. But as Cocytus sees this as an annoyance, in truth it was a distraction for Naruto to escape as he painfully slides away.

Using the ice, Naruto slides away with ease and takes the borrowed time to heal with his Blood Estus Flask. He gulps a takes a few swigs from his ruby canister and his wounds heal, he was lucky that his HP is big enough to survive from Cocytus's insane attack, he looks at his flack and he can only use it a few times before it's empty.

" **Excellent, you're ready for round 2"** said Cocytus as he clutches his Nodachi tightly in his hands. **"No more tricks this time, we fight like warriors. Call off your minions or I'll make this room much colder for your friends to fall into a deep sleep."**

And to show he isn't bluffing, Cocytus casts his Frost Aura in the area and Naruto can feel it through the red phazon that's warming him up. It's as if Cocytus as traversed him into the deepest bowls of Hell itself. Naruto growls as he dismisses his minions and draws only his Saw Cleaver.

" **Good, but also disappointing for an Overlord to show concern over his servants"** said Cocytus

"Just get this over with!" exclaimed Naruto with irritation, causing Cocytus to chuckle.

" **So impatient, alright then"** said Cocytus as he walks towards Naruto and swings his nodachi at him. **"Let's fight then!"**

CLANG

Meanwhile in the Vault

The sound of gunshots and roaring flames can be heard inside the vault as Hinata, Izumi and Yugito combine their attacks on the vault door to open then. But sadly, their attempts are in vain as the ice covering it is thick and too cold for flames to melt it. And try as they might, their efforts only waste up their energy of various kinds. Even Yugito's Litten and Vee in its Flareon form is feeling the fatigue build up and their fire is close to being put out.

"Damn, this Ice is strong" said Yugito "It's like if Articuno, Suicune, Regice and FUCKING Kyurem teamed up and started another ice age."

Judging by those names, I assume they're a type of Pokémon?" said Megami

"They're not just Pokémon, they're Legendary Pokémon" said Yugito "Harbingers of Ice the power second to Mighty Acreus itself. Besides that, we are completely trapped and Darkborne-sama is fighting for his life against that monster."

"I'm sure he's fine" said Megami, although she is having about herself that Naruto might survive against that beast known as Cocytus. _I hope I'm right._

Hinata is more worried, she never stopped firing her pistols the moment the vault door closed in front of her and her party. She fired until the chamber grew hot and her trigger finger ached, but to no avail had she made a dent on the iced-up doors.

 _Damn it, it's no use_ thought Hinata as she drops onto her knees in defeat with her head down in shame. _I failed again, I always fail and this time I failed Naruto-kun._

" _ **Don't give up just yet, Hinata-chan"**_ Madame Butterfly whispers in the girl's ear. _**"For I sense a familiar presence here in this vault, something that those fools of the Censored Justice stole from your clan and locked away."**_

 _Something belonging to the Hyūga Clan?_ Thought Hinata

" _ **No, the Clan I was referring to be a powerful coven and devout worshipper of Yami"**_ said Madame Butterfly _**"The Umbra Clan, your true clan and heritage. Come"**_

Hinata's shadow suddenly shifts into a different form and emerges from the ground as it reveals to be Madame Butterfly herself. She gestures the young witch/hunter to the pile of confiscated books and scrolls which the censored Justice took away for the existence of games be forgotten by the norm. As Hinata approaches, she noticed that her heirloom from her mother reacts when she's close.

She rummages through the pile of books and scrolls, using her Byakugan to see through and search for what has drawn her. Deep within the pile lies 3 books, one with a cover of ivory and gold, decorated with evangelic features.

 **The Book of Angels**

 **The book which contains the information of the Hierarchy of Laguna, the Angels of Paradiso.**

The second with a dark cover of obsidian and bones but with a large blood red jewel in the centre.

 **The Book of Infernal Demons**

 **The book which contains the information of the Infernal Demons of Hell.**

And the last book has a maroon leather cover with gold engravings of an Umbra Witch posing one of the techniques which Hinata recognised as the Silletto.

 **Tome of the Umbran Arts**

 **A book which contains spells and techniques of the Umbra witches, most of the information is worn off due to the confiscation by the Censored Justice so that they will not learn of its secrets but can be restored by a certain demon bartender...for a price.**

Hinata was amazed to see these books and picked them up, the books instantly vanish into pixels and they enter the young gamer's inventory. Suddenly Hinata felt a strange sensation rushing in her arms and legs, she clutches her left fist tightly and throws a punch in the air. By doing so, her umbra bodysuit vanishes, and a giant fist of Madame Butterfly suddenly appears to mimic Hinata's punch. Hinata was in awe until she noticed the cold breeze and looked down.

"EEK"

Hinata suddenly cover herself as she saw herself only in her underwear. "Where are my clothes?"

" **Don't worry"** Madame Butterfly spoke out and suddenly Hinata's bodysuit returned while the demoness's fist vanishes. **"You just discovered and learned an Umbran technique"**

 **Wicked Weaves Learned**

"Wicked Weaves?" said Hinata

" **That's right, wicked weaves are techniques to summon and control demons which you formed a pact with. That fist you saw mine in its actual size, summoned through portals of hell. You can only summon my limbs to punch and kick now, you have a lot to learn to summon me fully in my true size."**

"I see" said Hinata until an idea flashed in her mind. "Tell me, are you strong enough to break this ice?"

Madame Butterfly merely scoffed at the question, and that is all Hinata must hear. The young Umbra Witch Gamer turns to the frozen door and tighten her fists.

"Everyone stand back!" Hinata calls out to her party members.

Megami and Yugito heard Hinata and moved away as they believe she has a way to break free. Hinata breaths calmly before she starts throwing her punches in the air, her first 3 punches were normal, but they are just warm ups when suddenly her 4th punch summons the giant fist of Madame Butterfly. The demon's punch strikes the door, the impact causes the ice to rattle and crack, one punch isn't enough, but the results shows that it's working. So Hinata tried again a few times, each punch from Madame Butterfly forces the ice to shatter and fall. Again, and again Hinata uses her Wicked Weaves technique to force the vault doors to open.

"Almost there" said Hinata as she continues to punch the air, summoning Madame Butterfly's fist again.

With Naruto

CLANG

Clashing of blades along with hard impact off fists echoes in the icy room as the battle between Cocytus and Naruto rages on. None are either showing fatigue in their fight and they kept on going. Cocytus chuckles under his frozen breath as his battle continues even more, way more than he usually does against any one in his entire lifetime, and not a one has ever made a scratch on his exoskeleton until now. With his old shell moulted off and his new one not yet hardened, Cocytus now don new wounds on his still soft shell which bleeds out icy blue blood. Much to his delight to feel pain again for so long, and to later bear scars which will become badges of honour for Cocytus to remember this battle.

The insectoid pushes the Overlord back, only to leave himself open for Naruto's **Susanoo** fist to send him flying to one of the walls surrounding them.

CRASH

Cocytus crashes and forms a crater on the wall like last time, icy blue blood coughs out from his mandibles along with laughter. The frozen warrior laughs with pure joy while painfully exit the crater.

" **HA ha ha, very impressive. For centuries have I had such a battle"** said Cocytus **"To know my limit and rekindle my purpose as a warrior again. Ha ha ha, you have earned my respect, Darkborne. But you have yet to earn something else, my loyalty and the title of my former master."**

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

" **I can sense another power within you, something that was believed lost when the last Multi-Gamer perished or forgotten. And yet you deny it out of hatred and refusal."**

Naruto frowned at this, the mention of his father is not pleasant for Naruto, considering that it was his fault why Naruto follows this path to begin with.

"I want nothing to do with him, true he carved the path of the Overlord for me, but it cost me dearly." said Naruto

" **Then you are a fool, you would've gained a powerful ally out of me"** said Cocytus **"And to have the honour of facing the Lich King himself."**

"I'll destroy this Lich King regardless, and anyone who stands in my way" said Naruto as he charges into battle. "I am not here to continue my father's legacy as Multi-Gamer or be questioned on how I chose my path. Now shut up and die."

BANG

BANG

Suddenly loud banging echoes in the room, halting Naruto and Cocytus as they turn to face where the banging is heard. The frozen vault doors rattle and shake off the ice that encase it, the banging continues until the doors suddenly open with great force, and a massive fist reached out and heading towards Cocytus. The frozen warrior didn't have time to react and the fist sent him flying into the same wall, and exactly into the same spot where he landed before.

Naruto froze in shock, surprised at this and turned his head to see where that giant fist came from. The giant fist retreats into a portal above Hinata, who had her fist reach out and retreats it before she leaves the vault. She pulls out a purple butterfly shaped lollypop and sucks it and hums calmly while she approaches Naruto. Naruto shook away the shock and smiles in relieve, Hinata blushes to see Naruto smile but fights off the urge of fainting, especially when Cocytus recovers from the surprise attack from her wicked weaves.

" **That as unexpected"** said Cocytus **"To see that the Umbra Witch Clan still exists after all these years."**

Hinata ignored Cocytus as she focused on Naruto.

"Here" said Hinata as she offered Naruto a big green leaf shaped lollypop, "This will help fully restore your HP."

"Thank you" said Naruto, although he has some of his Blood Estus left, it'd me rude not to accept it. He pulls down his mask and puts the lollipop in his mouth. As he sucks it, the healing magic from the lollipop replenishes his HP. Naruto sighs with the lollipop in his mouth and smiles at Hinata again to thank him for the small gift and assistance.

Hinata tries not let herself faint after seeing him smile again and pulls out her guns **Ebony and Ivory**.

"Thought you might need some assistance" said Hinata

"Now that you're here" said Naruto as he and Hinata now face Cocytus. "I reckon Megami and Yugito decided to sit this down?"

"The moment they sense this thing's aura and power, hai" said Hinata

"Yet you decided to help?" said Naruto

"I wanted to help, regardless." said Hinata

"He is strong?" said Naruto

"I know" said Hinata "But I can get stronger"

"Glad to hear it" said Naruto with a smirk before pulling up his ninja mask and charges at Cocytus, Hinata joins in for the next round against the Frozen Warrior.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 40**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Arstor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Greatwood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Arstor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. It's flavor is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata Hyuuga): Hyuuga Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	13. Same Dungeon (Finished)

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 12

Vault

Hinata suddenly opened the vault door and rushed out to help Naruto, leaving Megami and Yellow frozen in shock and amazement when they saw the Rookie forced the doors to open. But their shock starts to wane, and the masked Uchiha Gamer broke the silence while Hinata and Naruto commence their joint battle against Cocytus outside the vault.

"Come on" said Megami as she heads toward the pile of contraband.

"Shouldn't we help them?" said Yellow

"They'll be fine" said Megami "We need to focus on with the quest."

Yellow hesitates and was about to talk back when Megami speaks again.

"Trust me, what I am looking for will help us!" said Megami as she digs through the contraband carefully, making sure she doesn't damage any of it. "Once we get it as well as rest of the stuff, we'll leave here immediately."

Yellow us unsure what Megami is talking about, but trust is key, and she join in, even though she has no idea what she is looking for.

"I have no idea what I'm searching for" said Yellow

"You'll know when you see it" said Megami "EVERY Gamer knows what it is."

"Geez, what's helpful" Yellow mutters sarcastically but trust Megami's judgement.

Meanwhile

Naruto and Hinata team up to fight Cocytus, with **Susanoo** and **Wicked Weaves** they overpower the insectoid and were about to squish him like the bug he is. But Cocytus isn't just bragging about being a warrior however, and sure he was struck down by both **Susanoo** and Hinata's **Wicked Weaves** before, but only because he dropped his guard and became a little arrogant. But now his guard is up and focused, Cocytus is surprisingly in par against the 2 Gamers' terrible techniques as he demonstrated his strength by holding each of the giant fists of Naruto's **Susanoo** and Hinata's **Wicked Weaves**. Cold air constantly vents out through his mandibles as he can feel his cold heart beat like a drum, his hardening exoskeleton is showing bruises and cuts leaking blue blood. His 6 eyes leer are everything in his field of vision and both Naruto and Hinata are in range.

Cocytus grunts as he then pushes the fists back, he draws out his Nodachi and Halberd in his four arms and poses for battle.

Hinata attacks first as she pulls out her guns and starts shooting rapidly, only for the bullets to get deflected from Cocytus twirling both his sword and halberd. Cocytus leers angrily at Hinata and stomp his foot to form icicles on the floor heading towards her. Hinata stops shooting and leaps back to avoid the incoming icicles, she double jumped with help of Madame Butterfly's wings forming on her back and slowly lands on the tip on one of the icicles, channelling chakra into her feet to stay in balance.

 _Whoa, that was a close one, luckily my chakra control Hizashi-ji-san_ _taught me in secret_ thought Hinata.

Cocytus exhales cold air through his mandibles and starts slashing the icicles off to get at Hinata, Hinata doesn't just stand there as she use **Wicked Weaves** to summon the giant fist of Madame Butterfly to strike the Frozen Warrior. But Cocytus blocks it with his Nodachi, however the impact does push him a few feet away from Hinata, the frozen warrior then slashes at the demoness's fist and forces it to retreat and made Madame Butterfly scream in pain.

" _ **AGH!"**_

"Are you alright?" Hinata asks her demon.

" _ **That hurt, the blade is burns with it cut me...and I'm highly tolerant to both Demonic and Angelic weapons. How is this possible."**_

" **I noticed that the demon reacted to my sword when I cut it"** said Cocytus **"Allow me to explain, I am an NPC of the Gamer from the Guild "Ainz Ooal Gown", the Nephilim Samurai Warrior Takamikazuchi. And this nodatchi once belonged to him before he and the others, save one, left their domain."**

" **I was created to be the pure representation of the word "Warrior" and he named me have the frozen lake in the deepest circle of Hell, where the worst of sinners were sent to suffer the harsh cold for eternity..."**

 _ **sigh, not a history lesson**_ Madame Butterfly in a dreary groan _**It brings so much bed memories listening to the brooding of Lucifer over the past 2000 years.**_

Hinata couldn't blame Madame Butterfly, in fact she was already bores of hearing Cocytus talk the moment he finished talking about his former creator who took the form of a Nephilim Samurai. But to hear of the origins of his name...yeeha…

Hinata groaned and fired right between the eyes, disrupting the Frozen Warrior who exhaled cold air in anger, his mandibles clatters as it tries to impersonate an angry snarl.

"Look, as much as I LOVE to hear more...can we wrap this up before I catch my death a cold?" said Hinata shrugging with her guns still in hand.

" **You dare mock me, I will make an example of you"**

"And yet you failed to pay attention with Darkborne-sama"

" **Huh?"** said Cocytus before he realised that Naruto wasn't fighting him anymore, that is because when Cocytus was busy distracted with Hinata, he was preparing. Now Cocytus sees Naruto with a posing hand sign and hundreds of Gudōdamas hovering above him, waiting for an attack. **"Damn, I let her, and my anger get the best of me, how foolish to let my guard down."**

"True, but it gave me some space to do this!" said Naruto as he then sends his Gudōdamas fly towards Cocytus like a bombard barrage. Cocytus tries to dodge but the black balls of chakra are too fast to evade, blocking them is manageable but the impact causes Cocytus to stagger and left him open for a barrage to strike him. Those that miss their mark regroup and fly above him, slowly merging together and growing. Cocytus is overwhelmed by the barrage to noticed until it was too late. "Now to finish this!"

Naruto stretch out his hand and drops it, signalling the giant Gudōdama to fall on Cocytus and crush him. It hit him for a second, but the frozen warrior's reactions are swift that he immediately reached out his four arms to hold the Gudōdama, struggling by the weight of it when he sinks down into the forming crater caused by the force of the falling Gudōdama. Cocytus leers at Naruto, only to get punched by Madame Butterfly's fist from **Wicked Weaves.** Then Naruto uses **Susanoo** to punch Cocytus with the giant chakra hand, both Naruto and Hinata take turns with punching Cocytus who can no longer defend himself and trying to stay alive from the giant black ball of chakra above him.

" **Damn you all, this is not the way for warriors to act!"** said Cocytus while taking the punches by Naruto and Hinata.

"All's fair in love and war, Cocytus" said Naruto has his **Susanoo** throws another punch at the frozen warrior. "As long as you have the correct strategy"

" **Strategy, you planned this?"** said Cocytus

"Wouldn't be an Overlord if I don't have a plan" said Naruto throwing another punch with **Susanoo** "True your appearance was a shock to me, I was expecting Inque to be honest, but when I saw you I formed a plan with my party, when I heard that you came here to challenge me, I suspect that you wanted to separate me from my party and have a one on one battle.

You see, I wanted to get in that vault and the reasons is plain obvious, to liberate the confiscated Gamer content and store it in my Tower, as well as retrieve the Black Heart Idol of Noire. But to also find 3 certain tomes written by the ancient Umbra Clan and give them to Hinata for studying, which is why I brought her with me, as part of my quest to train her.

I used your warrior pride against you, I used you to send my party into the vault, allowing Hinata-chan to find the tomes and learn through it."

" **But how did you know that the child would find it?"**

"Because I saw them before, from the first time I came here before taking this quest." said Naruto "When I liberated the contraband, I categorized them in the Tower Library. I couldn't open them because I am not of Umbra blood, but I had a feeling that they might come in handy and I was right."

" **You're few steps ahead aren't you"** Cocytus said with a leer but couldn't help me impressed at Naruto's cunning.

"Bitch, I'm a mile away" said Naruto "They don't call unpredictable for nothing, and I use to outrun ANBU Elites just for vandalizing the mountain faces."

Hinata giggled at that, she did find Naruto's childhood pranks funny.

Cocytus sighs his final frosty breaths and admits defeat, as the punches from his enemies take their toll on his body, he could not muster up the strength to hold on the giant Gudōdama any longer.

" **Damn it, and I thought I'm at par with you"** said Cocytus **"And in truth, you're indeed superior to me."**

Cocytus succumbs to his fate and allows Darkborne and Hinata crush him, the 2 Gamers use the giant arms of **Susanoo** and Madame Butterfly to press down onto the giant Gudōdama, adding pressure and force to completely crush Cocytus like a cockroach. To increase the force, a Climax Meter appears in Hinata's HUD and it require her focus on her chakra to increase the megatons of force in her **Wicked Weaves.**

And while Hinata fills her Climax Meter, Cocytus has a few moments to say his last to Naruto.

" **We'll meet again, provide that you accept your inheritance that is"**

Slam goes the Gudōdama, half buried into the frozen floor with Cocytus, thus concludes their victory.

 **BOSS DEFEATED**

Meanwhile in the Undercity

The Lich King was informed of the defeat of his servant Cocytus by the SeHa Girl known as Mega Drive, she watched the battle through her book when open reveals projective knowledge of what she desires.

"Cocytus is defeated, the Overlord is indeed strong." said Mega Drive

" **But the boy is not yet ready to face me, he refuses to become the Multi-gamer and use the powers of my Ancient Rival, the one who dare tried to take the name of "Lich-King"**

"So, what now?" said Mega Drive

" **It changes nothing, let the Wights swarm and haunt the surface"** said the Lich King **"I may not yet fight the Overlord until he accepts his true power."**

"It may not be easy, your majesty" said Mega Drive "His hatred for his father is strong."

" **He will accept him, soon"** said the Lich King as he leans back on his frozen throne. **"You may go, Mega Drive"**

Mega Drive nods and leaves the Lich King. As she walks out the frozen throne room, her magenta eyes still look at her still open book. Now viewing the page containing the lore and info of Darkborne, containing much like his allies, servants, NPC and Family. And while she constantly reads her book, she was suddenly glopped from behind as a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello, otome" said Mega Drive, not turning as she knows who is hugging her.

Mega Drive 2, younger sister of Mega Drive tried to surprise her big sister, but Mega Drive was expecting her and is always a few steps ahead. Mega Drive 2 pouts at her sister, spoiling her sneak attack and ruining the fun.

"Always like this, Onee-chan" said Mega Drive 2, her face still holds an adorable pout. "So, is he going to fight at old pile of ice?"

"No, he hates his father and most likely refuse him as his heir as the new Multi-Gamer" said Mega Drive. "And he much to do, such as heading to Anor Londo and face him himself."

"So why can't he do it now?" Mega Drive 2 moves back and looks up at her sister. "I mean we all know what really happened to him, once he learns of the truth..."

"It's not that simple, Otome" said Mega Drive "Being an Overlord is harder than it looks."

Back with Naruto

The Gudōdama fades away, leaving only a deep crater in the middle of the room, but the crushed body of Cocytus isn't there to be displayed, upon his defeat Cocytus is dismissed so that he can recover and respawn later, just as Gamers and their RPGs to if they face their Game Over.

Naruto said nothing and walks away from the crater to regroup with Megami and Yellow, Hinata watches Naruto leave silently, looking concerned for the Overlord as he never praised his victory. Perhaps the mention of his father killed the mood for the Overlord. She sighs at this and joins with Naruto to regroup at the vault.

As Naruto and Hinata head for the vault, Megami and Yellow left there first to greet Naruto and Hinata, but they are not alone for another familiar face greets the Overlord and to praise his victory.

"Noire, it's good to see you again" said Naruto when he gives a bow to the Goddess.

" _It's good to see you again too, Naruto-kun"_ said Noire, her words are true since her omniscience made her immune to the shifts of time. Meaning that all her memories involving Naruto travelled with him and arrived into her past self. _But I had to say that being trapped in that idol again is rather annoying."_

"I apologies for that, but we all know it's necessary for my quest" said Naruto

" _Indeed"_ said Noire as she takes a glimpse at Hinata awkwardly standing next to the Overlord and she gives her a welcome smile. _"Greetings to you, Child of Sparda and Eva's Heir."_

"You know my parents" said Hinata

"I had the pleasure of hearing great tales of their adventures, fighting between battlefield of Demons and Angels." said Noire "Vert-nii-chan would be proud to have such a dedicated subject."

Hinata smiled to hear such kind words from the Black Heart herself, even from Vert and (occasionally) Blanc, it's still nice to hear things about her mother when she hardly had any memories of her to begin with.

"Anyway, let's us finish off this dungeon quest and get out of this freezing place" said Naruto as he can feel is Phazon running out as it was keeping him warm from the intense cold caused by Cocytus. "and we can all go home, and each have a nice hot bath."

"I don't have a home to go any more" Yellow suddenly said.

"No matter, I can offer you to stay in the Dark Tower as my guest" said Naruto "Considering that you're a fugitive and all that."

"You don't mind me staying?" Yugito said with uncertainty.

"Of course, I needed to have a word with you anyway."

"I'll come too" said Hinata

Naruto held his hand at Hinata and gently shook his head.

"You need to go back to your clan compound, Vert and Blanc will be pissed off if I let you stay out much later. And the last thing I want is to piss off a Goddess."

 _Blanc can be terrifying if angered"_ Noire agrees with Naruto.

Hinata frowned and pouted with disappointment. But that only caused Naruto to smile under his mask and he reassures her by patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll continue with our adventures later, ok?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata nods hesitantly, with the courage she has gained while fights by Naruto's side, she wanted to stay by his side even more.

"Ok" said Hinata who is a little disheartened.

"Anyway, there is that opening exam coming up and we need to start to fresh up and be ready." said Naruto "and if we pass, you and I will become learning buddies."

Now that brightened Hinata's day, coincidently when Hizashi delivered her enrolment form to Iruka so that she can learn there, she also got the same quest Naruto got along with the winning conditions. To study and train alongside Naruto, that is worth the night away from him.

"Right" said Hinata, now with more confidence. And such determinations causes Naruto, Jūbi and Madame Butterfly to chuckle.

" **Oh, she's so adorable when she's confident"** both said Madame Butterfly and Jūbi.

Hinata and Naruto heard them and blushed slightly.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower

The Hokage is busy working late in his office, drafting through the paperwork he's been doing for decades and hating every second of it. He yawns tirelessly and rub the sleep of his eyes to stay on track of his work, though the thought of sleep yearns for him and we cannot blame him.

"*sigh* I wish I could retire right about now" said Sarutobi while stamping on a document and then scrolls on the next with his pen. But as the fresh ink is drawn on the paper, it suddenly moves to form its own words. This doesn't freak out the Hokage, he keeps his expression unchanged and looks at what the ink is forming. A single question before him discreetly revealed to him, and it reads:

" **ALONE?"**

Sarutobi said nothing and remains doing what he is doing, but in truth he discreetly replies to it by writing the answer.

" **Not completely, too many eyes and ears."**

What Sarutobi wrote then shifts into another group of words as if it replies also.

" **Then where?"**

Sarutobi yawns again and writes again.

" **The usual, at midnight"**

The ink then only forms in a symbol, it resembles the Konoha insignia inside a flame-like shape before it spreads across the sheet as a stain.

"Damn it, looks like sleep is getting to me" said Sarutobi as he crumbles up the badly stained document and tosses it in the bin. "Looks like I need to sleep anyway."

Sarutobi decided to call it the night, that is what the spies of ROOT who they believe they're well-hidden thought. But Sarutobi isn't a fool, he knows that he is under watch by spies...and he knows why.

 _The sooner they're out of range the better, you won't win Danzō_ thought Sarutobi as he leaves his office.

When the Hokage left his office, a few ROOT creeps out inside the office and started to check around. Even in the bin where the Hokage crumbled up a document, believing that it could be useful, but they are wrong.

"Nothing shall be pursued?"

"No, looks like the Hokage is clean"

Suddenly a voice in their earpieces started to speak. The voice of Danzō Shimura, their commander.

" _He is NEVER clean, so keep your distance and follow"_

"Hai" said the ROOT

Later

Naruto's party finishes off with the quest, collected the contraband in the vault and destroyed the room before they went their separate ways.

Izumi returns to the Uchiha Clan compound in her ANBU attire, as a ninja she stealthily enters her bedroom through the window only to be welcomed by her secret NPC Shisui in a mid-bow.

"Welcome, Izumi-sama" said Shisui "I have prepared a bath for you should you return, keeping it at the ideal temperature you requested.

"Thank you" said Izumi as she walks through the window and head for her bathroom while taking off her ANBU attire, not caring that Shisui is with her to see her stripping off. Shisui picks up the clothing while Izumi is stripped into nothing but her dark underwear, slightly short but comfortable, her ass cheeks and breast cleavage can be seen in the dim candlelight of her bathroom. "You are dismissed, Shisui"

Shisui nods as he leaves with the discarded ANBU attire to be washed. Shisui unclips her bra to free her breasts, bouncing slightly after being free which is a sweet relief after being trapped underneath her bra and tight ANBU bodysuit. She then pulls down her dark panties so that her perky ass can breathe.

"Ah, much better" said Izumi before stepping in the steaming hot bathtub and gently sinks into the water. She leans back to enjoy the soothing hot water caress her beautiful pale while as she begins to wash herself, her breasts float halfway on the water's surface. She is at peace in her bath, one of the rare moments to be herself without the pressures of being a proud stern and arrogant Uchiha just like, though painfully to say it, father.

Thoughts of severing her ties to the clan and be free to be whoever she wants flows in her mind while losing herself in bliss of her enjoying bath. Such fantasy causes her dark eyes to glow red of her Mangekyō Sharingan, visualizing a blood red night with the compound streets littered with bleeding corpses and ravaged houses.

Such a sight would be amazing for her, and hopefully happen.

With Hinata

Hinata returns home also, taking the path through Limbo so that no one in the clan compound would notice. She takes the neglect of her "father" as a benefit so that she can do whatever she wanted, also her uncle's support is beneficial too.

But tonight, brings no joy however, for Hinata wanted to spend more time with Naruto and perhaps spend the night at his, though the thought of her sleeping with Naruto brighten her cheeks with a blush.

" **Don't worry, in the morning we'll see Naruto again"** Madame Butterfly reassures her, she emerges from the shadows and hugs the young Hyūga from behind. **"For now, get some sleep. You had a busy day growing strong"**

Madame Butterfly is right, the quest in the dungeons beneath the Shinobi Academy was a good workout for a rookie like her, her share of fighting including against Cocytus did tire her out, and evidence shows when a yawn creeps out from her mouth and forces to open wide.

"Ok, I'll get some sleep" said Hinata as she is free from her Demon's embrace and gets undressed, Hinata may believe that Madame Butterfly is sunk back into the shadow, but in truth she watches Hinata undress within Limbo itself, the borders of Life and Death means nothing to demons as they can see through it, to stalk and leer on mortals to pray on. As Hinata strips, her new status as Gamer do her justice as she developed into quite a beauty, she even became an envy on the breast department for girls her age.

Now only in her under, the demon watches and smirks at her tenant. The pact with her is indeed beneficial but she must be patient, although temptation is hard for Madame Butterfly as drool seeps out from her kissable lips and between her legs heats up.

"See you in the morning" said Hinata as she only put on a night shirt on and climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Madame Butterfly."

" **Goodnight, Hinata-chan"** said Madame Butterfly as she slowly approaches Hinata and leaves Limbo. She could not stop looking hungrily at the Hyūga Girl, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and hastily leaves the bedroom for the rooftops above. **"Damn it, that child has grown too quick, I wanted to wait until she has turned into a fine woman...although. If my dear Hinata-chan is beautiful now, imagine what she'd be like in the future. Oh, the thought of it is too much, I can feel my crotch ache with want and need.**

Madame Butterfly frowns as she remembers the entwined destiny between Hinata and Naruto.

" **There is Lord Darkborne to consideration, I just hope he is eager to share her."** said Madame Butterfly. **"The pact between witch and demon is...in a way, marriage. I hope he doesn't get in my way of making Hinata-chan mine."**

With Naruto

Naruto returns to the Dark Tower Throne Room with Yugito and Noire, where they are welcomed by Gnarl, the minions on guard duty and the Demon Sisters Scanty and Kneesocks.

" **Welcome back, sire"** said Gnarl bowing to Naruto **"And to you too, Lady Noire"**

" _Thank you, Gnarl_ " said Noire

Naruto's NPC Naomi just got word of her master's arrival and rushed out to the throne room and tackles him into a hug. Naruto back on the floor when Naomi glops him, her cheek rubs onto his masked one and she purrs happily to see Naruto back in the tower for so long.

"Quite the welcoming committee" said Naruto as he pat Naomi's crimson hair while he stands up and freed himself from Naomi's embrace, much to her disappointment, but fortunately Naruto welcomes her back with a pat on his knee when he reached his throne and sat on it. Without hesitation, Naomi rush towards her master, sat on his knees and cuddles on his chest like a happy cat, or fox in the matter. Naruto enjoys this, to be in his dark tower again after staying in Konoha for too long, it would be a shame that he has to return there to resume his quest, but it must be done. Especially when it involves Hinata who is now fixated in Naruto's mind, truly the red thread of destiny is weaved tightly into those two and they are still oblivious to see it.

"Gnarl, would you escort our guest to her room, we can talk later" said Naruto

" **Of course,"** said Gnarl bowing to his master. **"This way, Lady Yellow"**

Yugito follows the old minion master upstairs, but not without getting one last look at Naruto, Naruto noticed and smiled at her before leaving his sight. He remains seated, stroking Naomi's hair and massaging on of her eyes, which causes her to moan in delight, tips of her tails sway like a dress caught in a gentle breeze. It the silence was pleasant and all until Naomi suddenly speaks.

" **She smells like Matatabi-chan"** said Naomi

"Matatabi, she's the Nibi correct?" said Naruto to his beautiful NPC

" **Hai, though her presence is gone, I can still smell her"** said Naomi

"Remnants of the Biju's chakra still lingers in her" said Naruto "Perhaps, if she allows it, I can extract it and create you a sister to play with."

" **You mean you can have Matatabi-chan here?"** said Naomi sitting up and looks at Naruto excitingly.

"That's right" said Naruto

" **Oh, thank you, master!"** Naomi exclaimed with joy and hugs him happily.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Sarutobi is walking alone in the chilly streets of Konoha, staying calm and feigning ignorance of the fact that he is being followed by Danzō's spies. He makes his way home to the Sarutobi compound in Konoha's clan district, he enters his home and the spies keep their distance.

The ROOT are stealthily breaching in the homes to watch and observe the Hokage, which would be creepy if they were normal people, but these are professional ninjas. Sadly, they do not hold a candle to Sarutobi's skill and experience. He is the Hokage for a reason, not just through politics.

The ROOT scores quietly through the corridors and rooms of the compound, trying to find the Hokage, only to be caught into a trap planned by the Hokage.

As the ROOT reach a dark room, an ambush suddenly occurred. Sarutobi is never alone in the room as a group of his loyal ninja tackle the spies and incapacitate them, but the ROOT didn't go down without a fight. They drew out their tantos and kunai and fought against the loyal ANBU and Jōnin, including the Hokage's son Asuma Sarutobi, Genma, Raido and ANBU Commander INU and TORA."

Professional as they may be, the ROOT spies are still outnumbered. Gagged and retrained, the ROOT spies are gathered before the Hokage, unmasked and emotionless while Sarutobi paces in front of them.

"You master shouldn't underestimate me" said Sarutobi "For I have some trick up my sleeve, Inoichi"

Suddenly Inoichi Yamanaka emerges from the shadows and stands in front of the captured ROOT.

"You know what to do" said Sarutobi

"Hai" said Inoichi as he pulls out a kunai. "Open their mouths"

one of the Jōnin each held the ROOT in place and pry their mouths open, Inoichi lift their tongues where Danzō's cursed seal is place. The Yamanaka cuts where the tattoo is placed and channels his chakra into it.

"Sealing Jutsu: Release!"

One by one the Cursed Seal shatters, the tattoo fades away, for the first time in their lives the ROOT shows an expression of shock.

"H-How?"

"There is the reason why I am called the Professor" said Sarutobi before turning his attention to Inoichi "You may begin"

"Hai" said Inoichi as he prepares.

One of the ROOT tries to break free and bite hard on his teeth, this speculate that he is trying to kill himself but the Jōnin stops him.

"Wait..." said Sarutobi "search their teeth and extract anything unusual first."

"No, stop!" exclaimed the ROOT

Sarutobi yawns as he makes his way out from the room while his loyal ninja interrogate the spies. The sound of painful grunts as false teeth filled with cyanide are extracted painfully, preventing the spies taking their own lives so that Inoichi can just his family jutsu to interrogate them.

The Hokage makes his way to the lounge and sat down on one of the couches on display.

"I must thank you for exposing those spies for me" said Sarutobi

"I had to return the favour"

coming out of the shadows is Inque, a ROOT ANBU who is now a double agent loyal to Konoha and the Hokage. "Plus, to prove my loyalty."

"In with you did" said Sarutobi "So what is Danzō and his little club planning."

"A union with the Kumo branch, under the guise of peace between Konoha and Kumo" said Inque "The numbers of the Konoha branch are dangerously low thanks to a Gamer known as Darkborne"

"Darkborne?" said Sarutobi "Is he strong?"

"he fought against the legendary NPC known as Cocytus, which the historic records told that he once served under a Legendary Gamer that predates the Overlords...even before Yami's religion."

"Is that even possible?"

"Legends say that Yami's father was one of the first" said Inque "But that was only declared as Myths. The Original 5 were considered stories, but only one was proved to be real during the existence of the Frozen Warrior Cocytus."

"Kami help us" said Sarutobi "So this Cocytus must be responsible for the infestation of wrights. And you say that this Darkborne fought and defeated him?"

"Hai, though not alone but he held his ground against him long enough to prove that he is a force to be reckoned with." said Inque

"I see" said Sarutobi "I'll alert the rest of this, return to your post and watch Danzō's every movements, should he ever suspect your treachery then you must return here at once."

"Of course," said Inque as he bows to Sarutobi before melting into a blob of ink and slithered out of there, leaving no trail behind...more to the Hokage's pleasure since he is not in the mood for cleaning ink stains on his tatami rugs.

"Darkborne, huh?" said Sarutobi "A name like that is suited for an Overlord, like the one my father was enslaved by that scoundrel Jerath. Kami help us that he decided not to view us as enemies first."

 **End of Chapter**


	14. Ninja Academy Entrance Exams Part 1

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 13

Morning: Dark Tower

Morning rose once more at the Dark Tower for a new day has come, Naruto woke up from the first light of dawn and got ready before descending to the throne room. Everyone is refreshed and had a good nights rest, especially Yugito now that she is no longer on the run and to constantly keep a distance from her pursuers ever time she takes a break. This dark sanctuary of hers is perfect and she feels grateful to have the next Overlord as her ally.

She was summoned at the throne room, escorted by the minion master Gnarl, informing the girl about the proper etiquettes of being a quest, such as to not speak unless spoken to, answer honestly and all that nonsense. But Yugito listens regardless until they reached the throne room. Naruto waits for her while sitting on his throne, which basks his Overlord aura in the area, accompanied with his servants Scanty and Kneesocks who stands in front acting as his personal guard, the Black Heart herself stands by the left side of the throne and the NPC Naomi sits on is lap acting like a cute pets as she lets him stroke her long crimson hair.

" **Now bow before Lord Darkborne, the one true evil and Champion of the Dark Goddess Yami"** Gnarl exclaims out to all before he kneels before Naruto.

Everyone kneels down, except Naomi who is still on his lap but he doesn't mind. Naruto sighs at this and held out his gauntlet clad hand.

"Gnarl, that's not necessary" said Naruto "We are all friends here and I know they are loyal to me."

" **But it'd be disrespectful, sire."** said **"Plus, an Overlord..."**

"Should be feared and worships like Yami herself, I know." said Naruto "But can all this be reserved to my subjects and enemies?"

"Forgive me, but what am I?" said Yugito calling out tom wonder what role she plays in Naruto's reign.

"An ally" said Naruto as he stands up, causing Naomi to jump off much to her displeasure. "But the way I see it, I think we're could be considered siblings."

"Siblings?" said Yugito

"you were a Jinchuriki of the Nibi, correct?" said Naruto

"H-Hai" Yugito was startled to hear that Naurto knows about that. "How did you..."

"Because I too am one...well the only one" said Naruto as he channel Juubi's chakra into the air, the sensation felt so familiar to the PokeGamer especially when its could not compare to Nibi's own. "On that very night, all 9 beasts were fused together to resurrect the Juubi which now resides me."

"Oct 10th, Hai I remember that night." said Yugito "Both a miracle and a curse, Matabi-chan and I were friends, but she was also the reason why Kumo hated me."

"Such as the curse of Jinchuriki, to be sacrificed to hold an unnatural force to be reckoned with and be ostracized instead of praised as a martyr." said Naruto frowning "and being a Gamer is no different, thanks to the corrupt influence of the Censored Justice."

"And now you hold the burden for the other 8 while you contain the combined forces that would start an apocalypse." said Yugito, her skin run cold from fear when her words invade her imagination. To imagine what Naruto could do with the Juubi against the Hidden Village...no the entire world. He could destroy the world if he could control such raw terrifying power inside of him. But then a realisation came to mind...he couldn't simply use the Juubi's power, not fully. But when he can, Kami help those fools who dare challenge him.

Naruto didn't notice the look of dread on Yugito's face, and even if he did it wouldn't matter anyway, Overlords are feared anyway and it makes no difference if he has a beast of mass destruction inside him or not.

"All caused by my bastard father" said Naruto "He saved that pitiful village and left me to pay the consequence of his Heroism. I was but a tool in his game, he used me his own son to save that Yami-forsaken village that became a bane of my life and made my entire childhood a living hell!"

Naruto seeps out Juubi's malevolent chakra, choking the air of it's evil aura, all succumb to it like a dark miasma weighing them down. Such wrath pars with the Dark Goddess herself, and poor Yugito who took much of the chakra collapses on all fours in a penitent position.

"I am sorry" said Yugito trying to fight of the weighing miasma caused by the Juubi's chakra triggered by the Overlord's wrath. But suddenly the chakra flow stops and Naruto started to laugh.

"I didn't call you here so that I can blame you for my so called curse" said Naruto "Juu-chan is wonderful company, a real tease when she wishes to be, but wonderful nonetheless."

"Wish Matabi-chan is still here with me." said Yugito feeling a little jealous of Naruto, she had the Nibi for a while before Naruto was born. And she got lonely when the Biju was painfully stripped out of her body on that very night. Years of loneliness, even before she discovered her Gamer powers and made new friends out of Pokemon.

Naruto noticed the look of sadness on Yugito's face, even though Jinchuriki would despise the beasts inside them for their horrid lives, in time the demon and host would come to get along, and it's proven with Juubi and the Overlord.

"That can me arranged...in a way" said Naruto as he reach out his hand to gesture Naomi to approach him. The NPC didn't hesitate and cuddles into him and he responds by wrapping his arm around. "Naomi-chan was created by the remained Chakra I extracted from a Psudeo-Jinchuriki I'm yet to face again. And despite the Biiju's gone, their chakra still remains in their hosts, granting them abilities that benefit their new Gamer lives."

"Wait, so you're saying that I might have Matabi's chakra inside me?" said Yugito

"That's right, and if you want I can create for you an NPC with the Nibi's remained Chakra." said Naruto

Yugito was in awe at the offering, but then she grew suspicious as there must be a purpose of the Overlord's generosity...that's what she calls it.

"What's the catch?" said Yugito

Naruto chuckles at this and calmly paces around his guest, still with Naomi in his embrace.

"Glad you're not so gullible, true this offer comes with a price but it's not too dear" said Naruto "You see, you're not the first Jinchuriki I met, the two I met serve a...rival of mine, my Uncle who goes by the Gamer name Akenomyosei or the Demon Prince. All I ask is that you serve me and be loyal, then in return I'll revive the Nibi as your NPC for you and much more."

"More?" said Yugito

"If you are need of assistance, I will be happy to help." said Naruto "That first time I helped is because you were with Hinata, who I am about to help train her into a strong Gamer."

"So it was just coincidence" said Yugito

"No, if it were a coincidence then I would've already know the outcome" said Naruto "We never met originally, your arrival is new when I started this quest. So think of it as fate working in both our favour."

Naruto then loosen his hold on Naomi and makes his way out.

"Give time to think about it, there's no rush" said Naruto

"And where will you be doing until then?" said Yugito

"Iruka has informed me that the opening exams are starting" said Naruto as he makes his way for the tower portal. "another quest for me to start and so little time."

"I see" said Yugito nodding with understanding.

"But in the meantime, my servants will make you visit here most pleasurable" said Naruto before he phases through the portal and teleports to Konoha. "Ja ne"

Hyuuga compound: Hinata's room

Hinata woke up early this morning, she was informed by Hizashi of the Academy Opening Exams that the mixture of nervousness and excitement sprung her out of bed. Today will be the moment where she'll be training with Naruto, and the thought of her and him next to each other while in lesson causes her cream coloured cheeks to blush red. But right now she has to focus, the opening exams are new in the academy but she was informed on what to do with them.

"Ok, you can do this" said Hinata "I will show how strong and confident I am to Naruto-kun" Hinata with her fists pumped with determination, but sadly her nervousness returns with a vengeance when mental images of Naruto watching and worse, judging her plague her mind. "But he'd be watching me, oh Yami he'll be watching."

" **You can do it, Hinata-chan"** said Madame Butterfly. **"And Naruto will support you, he saw you fight in the dungeons last night and you gained the courage to fight by his side against Cocytus. SO don't you worry, for he and I are with you."**

Words of kindness is exactly what Hinata needed to chase the fears away, she thank her demon and gets herself ready to leave for the academy, ironically that the next quest as a gamer would be at the same place.

Haruno Residence

Kizashi Haruno is just at the end of a meeting with Fugaku Uchiha via the **Magic Lantern Jutsu** , discussing about the incident of their secret meeting room deep below the Academy, they are deeply concerned about Cocytus and the Wight infestation getting out of hand. But of course they are also discussing about their own personal and private matters that is outside the jurisdiction of the CJ, especially when it involves the future of their certain children.

"The Entrance Exam is rather unusual, not to mention controversial" said Kizashi

 _Controversial or not, it's still the law despite many of us lost the vote against it...how did a mere Chunnin like Iruka managed to persuade the council got me puzzled_ " said Fugaku

"Are you going to investigate this?" said Kizashi

" _No time, unfortunately. The Wight infestation and the issued curfew on Konoha has put the Police force on overtime"_ said Fugaku _"I had to stay in the Precinct overnight and more."_

"Damn, I don't envy you one bit." said Kizashi "Sasuke-kun will be very disappointed since he wanted you to walk him over to the Academy."

" _It can't be helped, unlike you however"_

"Acctually, I'm busy too" said Kizashi "Mebuki will take Sakura-chan to the Academy instead, I have another mission given by the Grandmaster."

" _Sightings of PokeGamer refugees?"_ Fugaku assumed.

"Correct, many from Kumo to Kiri managed to flee the nation and sentinels reported that they made refuge in Training Grounds 44"

" _This is getting out of hand, the attack on one of our meeting rooms, the wight infestation and now sightings of PokeGamers in Konoha...something is not right but I can't place my tongue on it"_ said Fugaku

"I know, but we'll figure it out, don't worry."

Fugaku's projection suddenly starts to yawn and rub his left eye with his balled fist.

" _This overtime is draining me, I better get some sleep."_

"We'll talk later, **Censore Iustitea"**

After that, Kizashi cuts off his **Magic Lantern Jutsu** and he starts to yawn also, suddenly a knock on the door is heard and a girl's voice speaks out from the other side.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san and I are leaving for the Academy."

"Ok, good Luck Sakura-chan" said Kizashi

Uchiha Clan compound

Izumi is peacefully sleeping in her bed, she is off duty for the day as she worked too much in her double life, as an ANBU of Konoha and as an elusive gamer loyal to Darkborne. But sadly her slumber ends when a certain annoyance in her life has come to spoil it for her.

KNOCK

KNOCK

The rattling on her door echoes in her room, the teenage Uchiha's eyes shone red from her Sharingan, a reaction the Uchihas make when they are angered or annoyed, but she sighed and allow her red eyes revert to calm pitch black. She shift her eyes to the door and speaks out to the one who rudely awoken her.

"What is it?" said Izumi

"Onee-chan, can you take me to the academy?"

On the other side of the bedroom door is Izumi's little brother Sasuke, he is dressed in white shorts and a dark blue turtle neck shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back. He is up early so that he can take the academy opening exams and he wanted his sister to take him, even though Izumi herself wanted to rest today from her double life.

Izumi got up regardless and opens her door to confront her brother, she looks at her brother tirelessly and void of emotions, she really needed sleep.

"Sorry, but I can't" said Izumi before she flick Sasuke between his eyes. "I had a busy night and I need rest. Go ask someone else."

After that, she closes door on him.

Sasuke is not happy, crossing his arms and sulked at Izumi's rejection. He mutters under his breath and walks away with a huff. After a quick breakfast with only his mother Mikoto since Fugaku is still in work. Sasuke makes his way for the Academy, although he wished that his big sister would take him there, as an excuse to spend some time with her, but sadly that isn't the case.

"She's always working at evening and always tired" Sasuke mutters to himself. "I mean sure I understand that she's an ANBU, but she could at least spare some time with me.

"Going alone, Sasuke

Sasuke turns to see his new neighbour Saigo no Ha, a man that could belong the Uchiha Clan it not possible an older version of the young Uchiha boy, if they only knew who this man truly is.

"Hello, Saigo-san" Sasuke bows to, what he doesn't know, his older counterpart. "Hai, Onee-chan is too tired, Kaa-san has housework and Tou-san is at the station."

"Hai, it's not easy for them to hold such responsibilities upholding the Uchiha Clan's strength" said Saigo "But I assure you, you will understand it soon once you become a ninja"

"Wish they would at least have time to take me" said Sasuke

"Well I'm taking Julien and Angelica to the Academy" said Saigo "Why not join us, we're going the same way."

Even though Saigo no Ha as just been the Uchiha Clan's neighbour for a nearly a week, Sasuke suddenly feels safe to be around the man. He nods and accepts his older counterpart's invitation and they both walk together so they can regroup with the others known as Julien and Angelica. Little do they know that they are being spied on, up on the rooftops is Shirou Emiya with a pair of binoculars, watching the 2 Sasukes walk across the street, then he looks further to see the main reason why he is in Konoha and in this timeline. Julien Ainsworth and his toy Angelica.

He snarls under his uncurled lips, the temptation of ending the bastard is too great, but knowing that would compromise his quest involving his future father and current Overlord of this timeline.

"Soon" Shirou said as he begrudgingly watches his nemesis walk away, and he too has to move also, for he has an exam to take down in the academy.

Ninja Academy: Yard

Candidates have come from all over Konoha from known ninja clans to simple civilian families, all have come as an act of duty or to achieve their dreams of being ninja. Naruto stands among the crowd, dressed in his Orange Tracksuit and Green Goggles.

 _Never thought I'd be in this again,_ Naruto thought as he sighs disgustingly at his attire, the thought of it makes him sick that he was to wear it to fool the everyone in Konoha. _Then again, it's for the best since they don't know who I really am, deception is key being a ninja, and the fools do not realise it._

Naruto chuckles that Konoha does not realise that they were deceived, the ultimate prank for Naruto to play. Even Juubi chuckles at the idea since she has little love...sorry immense hatred for Konoha.

" _ **Not only that, within their midst is their eventful doom once your armies return to invade"**_

 _We need to deal with some complications first before strike, Juu-chan_ Naruto thought while he looks around. Among the group of faceless nobodies, he noticed a handful of familiar faces within. The first is a wild looking boy in a grey furred hoodie and a small white puppy on his head, his head of covered by his furred hood but his face shows many traits representing his ninja clan, including the pup on his head. _Never thought I'd see Dog-boy again._

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Description: Son of Koga and Tsume Inuzuka, a wild and arrogant bastard which is much the displeasure to be from Naruto's childhood, once friends in the early years but it was short lived however when he be started bullying him afterwards. Luckily Naruto didn't see him much as he never wanted to, thank Yami.**

 **The pup on his head is Akamaru, his Ninken companion which was given by his mother to raise and train with. With Akamaru, Kiba can be a formidable opponent once trained and mastered the ways of the ninja.**

Kiba howls wildly with excitement as he is getting impaitent, Akamaru yips at his master/partner in agreement. Naruto looks away so that Kiba wouldn't notice him. There he notices a couple of familiar faces, each a companied with their fathers who are talking to each other like old friends.

One next to him is a quiet boy with messy hair in a high collared coat and pair of pince-nez sunglasses. His expression is void of any emotions, Naruto thought he was weird back in his Pre-Gamer life, but that is nothing when his **Observe** revealed something about the boy much worse.

 **Shino Aburame**

 **Heir to the Aburame Clan who form a symbiotic bond with Parasitic Beetles by becoming human hives for them.**

Naruto felt his spine run cold for a moment, the thought of having thousands of parasitic insects crawl up inside your body and make it a home. A demon is enough for Naruto to be called a home is enough, for the Juubi is pleasant company to have over a swarm of parasites feasting on your chakra.

Naruto looks away from the creepy Aburame boy and turns his attention on another familiar face, another face that doesn't help the Overlord's mood one bit.

One is a skinny lad with dark hair tied into a pineapple style ponytail, he has a bored or tired expression on his face, muttering under his breath which could come out as "troublesome." He is hearing a short light rey jacket with ninja mesh underneath and a pair of dark grey pants, colours quite ideal for ninjas to blend in the dark.

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **Son of Shikaku Nara and next in line of the Nara Clan. Despite his lazy attitude, Shikamaru is a prodigy and could easily be a born leader if his lazy attitude didn't get in the way. He may not look much, he is an excellent thinker but rather avoid complications rather than get involved.**

Naruto scoffs at the lazy prodigy and turns to the boy next to him, he is a chubby looking lad who is enjoying a bag of BBQ flavour crisps, He has messy brown hair and swirls on his cheeks, like his father who is also has a large figure, he is talking to Shikamaru as they are good friends.

 **Chōji Akamichi**

 **Son of Choza Akamichi and next in line of the Akamichi Clan, some would underestimate Chōji due to him being overweight, but little do they know that his size and weight has a purpose for performing his clan's family jutsus which. He takes pride of his clan and his appetite and he does not take insults about his weight well.**

Naruto once witnessed Chōji's reaction when an an arrogant bully called him "Fatso" and it didn't go well...for the bully. Chōji has a few tricks up his sleeves along with a few more bags of BBQ crisps in his forest green jacket. Naruto then turns to the only girl in the group.

Unlike her father and other boys who are in their own conversation group, she distance herself and doesn't get involve, her pupil-less green eyes looks around as if she is looking for something or someone, Naruto has a good idea who.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, a fan-girl of Sasuke Uchiha and love rival of Sakura Haruno. Not much about her since she is more interested in being Sasuke's girlfriend than being a Kunoichi of Konoha, but despite her "fangirl phase" her clan is well known and can be used for interroations and recon missions.**

Naruto doesn't share any good memories with the platinum blonde girl as she is but another bully in his childhood, especially when it involves her "Sasuke-kun" and bullies him just get the Uchiha's affections. Suddenly another girl arrives in the Overlord's sight, a girl he knows very well and also embarrassed at the fact that he had a crush on.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Daughter of Kizashi Haruno, the "Spring Samurai" of the Censored Justice.** **Born from a civilian family but well known in Konoha through Kizashi. Sakura was Naruto's former crush in his pre-gamer life, but as he gained insight his opinion on Sakura changed for the better. Not sure yet if he'll view Sakura as a foe or friend, considering that Sakura is also the Daughter of a Gamer "Cherry Blade."**

Naruto frowns at Sakura, not maliciously though but with caution. He faced her father before and he believe that Sakura's cruel attitude over him was influenced by Kizashi, manipulating her just like he secretly manipulated Cherry Blade into being his wife, just because he desired her. And to make matters worse, Kizashi and Fukagu planned an arranged marriage between their children just to strengthen their alliance in and out of the Censored Justice.

Right now Sakura and Ino are once again insulting each other, both had it bad over Sasuke, who is now leaning on a tree, either brooding or sulking. But in during their little spat, Sakura suddenly felt a sudden jolt of pain in her head for a second, but she just blames it on "Ino-pig's" annoying voice.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Son of Fukagu Uchiha and heir of the Uchiha Clan.**

Naruto discreetly leers at the sulking Uchiha, even in his pre-gamer life he doesn't like the arrogant brat, even when after his clan was massacred in the Pre-Game. Orphan or no, Sasuke hasn't changed in the Overlord's eyes.

Then suddenly Sasuke is accompanied with 2 that are unknown to him, not even the **Observe** could identify them.

 **No available data**

 **No avaliable data**

Naruto frowns at this when suddenly a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Julien Ainsworth, he's the other reason why I am here in this timeline"

Shirou Emiya is here and now standing next to his future father.

"My **Observe** has nothing on them, I don't like it."said Naruto with a worried frown.

"A minor disadvantage, but fortunately...or rather unfortunate depend on the circumstance, I know them" said Shirou "So let me deal with them and you can focus on your quest."

"Think you can tell me what to do, eh?" Naruto teases his future son. "You may be my successor, but in this timeline I'm the boss here."

Shirou chuckles at Naruto and they wait for the exams to start, luckily they didn't have to wait long because Iruka Umino suddenly arrives with the Hokage. The candidates and some parents all silence themselves so that Sarutobi can speak.

"young candidates, I welcome you all on your first step of becoming Shinobi of Konoha" said Sarutobi "Now, as you all know there has been an update in the Academy's educational system, before you all can start your studies in the art of ninjutsu. You must prove yourselves that you are ninja material."

Suddenly one of the candidates raise their hand, it belongs to Hinata who is accompanied by Hizashi and a disguised Blanc.

"Ano...is there a reason for this update?" said Hinata "I thought that everyone can learn to be a ninja."

"Normally that be the case, that is because back in the third shinobi war the council got desperate and decided to allow civilians to partake in the ninja academy, and before that it was only exclusively to those in ninja clans." said Sarutobi "Originally it worked, but we were rushing things and that only caused inexperienced Genin to die within their first year as ninja. So a compromise is issued, thought of my Iruka-san here."

"The update are 4 entrance Exam, there you will be evaluated within a series of tests by myself, the Hokage and 3 from the Shinobi Clan council...civilians hare no jurisdiction so they are excluded."

 _You can imagine the headache I endured when those pompous fools reacted to this_ Sarutobi thought in annoyance. When the update as issued in, the civilian representatives were not happy that they aren't involved with the judging. And to be frank, they have no experience in being ninjas to begin with.

"Excuse me, but what tests are there?" said Ino when she held out her hand.

"Tests of Knowledge, Skill, Combat and Accuracy" said Iruka "These 4 exams will determine if you all have what it takes to be a ninja, and waste little time on those who aren't. The results will determine if you are qualified to learn in the academy or not. But don't worry, the exams are annually so you can try again if you haven't passed."

Murmurs suddenly fill the area with concern, mixing with doubt and worry that the exams would either be unfair or hard, perhaps both. Naruto remains quiet and so does Shirou, even though he never had any ninja training to begin with, but his Assassin Class might benefit him since there are similarities between them.

Hinata is worried, but the thought of Naruto keeps her strong, especially when there's a certain reward if she succeeds.

 _Eye on the Prize, Hinata_ , thought Hinata as she took it a bit literal when her Byakugan is turned on, accidently seeing through Naruto's clothing and peeking at underneath. She immediately shuts off her Byakugan, but the damage is already done. _Oh, Yami...I just saw his…_

Blanc noticed this and gave Hinata a discreet smack on the back of her head.

"Focus, you can oogle on Darkborne later" Blanc whispered

Hizashi chuckled at his niece and stands calmly to listen to Iruka and Sarutobi.

"Does anyone have any questions you want to ask us?" said Sarutobi

Naruto smirked and held out his hand, he asked with a rather rash tone.

"Yeah I got one" Naruto exclaimed, his tone is like what he was back in his pre-gamer life. "Can start now?"

Everyone laughed, not just because it was an ironic joke of it being a question, but the fact that Naruto was acting foolish, but little do they know is that is what Naruto wanted them to think. Deceive them and make them lose their guard, Shirou was taken back at this at first but realised what his future father is doing. The auburn haired stayed anonymous and blend in, trying to ignore the harsh comments about Naruto.

"Ha, he's gonna flunk the entrance exams"

"Yeah, there's no way he'll be a ninja."

"He's got no family, a clanless orphan has no change."

Sarutobi sighed at Naruto and shook his head, Iruka palmed his face and sighed, both look at each other and nodded.

"If you excuse me, it's time for me to leave" said Sarutobi to the candidates, "all I can do now is wish you good luck."

After that, the Hokage vanishes in a swirl of leaves via shunshin jutsu.

"Now then, if you all can follow me please, we can start the first part of the exams." said Iruka

The candidates left their parent's side and followed Iruka into the Academy, they watch their children enter and wait for a while before hesitantly leave for home.

Written Exam

The candidates follow Iruka to a classroom in the second floor labeled "3-1" where its mostly used for written tests for the Chunnin Exams. But as they enter, they have no idea what to do next.

"Alright, you will be given a card with a number on it. That number represents your seat in the classroom." said Iruka as he gives each and everyone a number card. He discreetly Naruto, Shirou and Hinata their card where their seats are close to each other but also discreet.

Naruto sits on the second row in the middle column while Hinata sits next to him, she couldn't help but blush as she is literally next to him. Shirou behind at the third row. Naruto looks around and noticed that those he know are at random seats and far away from him, which is good because he wanted to concentrate on passing the opening exams. Suddenly a message box appears in front of Naruto.

 **Optional quest: Who's the fool?**

 **Pass the Opening exams while posing as the "foolish loser"**

 **Reward: Surprise from Iruka**

Naruto slightly raised his brow at the optional quest, first time he ever had one for a while, but the rewards for it intrigue him quite much. But it's quite convenient for him since he wants to fool the village and keep his persona Darkborne a secret until the right moment.

"Like I said before, there will be 4 parts of this exam" said Iruka "And the First Exam will test your knowledge as a Ninja, meaning you will be taking a simple Written Exam."

Not surprising to him that the candidates would moan and groan at this for written tests are the bane of all adolescent students, hell the word "exam" would leave a bad taste in your mouth.

"Alright, alright shut up!" Iruka exclaimed with annoyance, he heard it all before and he never once got over it. "Listen, the exam is to test your intellect, it takes brains to be a ninja not just brawn and skill, now listen because I'm about to say this only once."

Iruka started explaining the rule of the written exam while writing it down on the chalkboard.

"You will be given an hour on the written exam, 20 questions are needed to be answered correctly before then. However, other teachers of this academy will be here so that there would not be any cheating whatsoever, if any cheating spotted then you will fail the exams and will forfeit your changes in studying the ninja academy."

Many nervous looks are shown in the crowd, especially when academy teachers arrive and surround the perimeter of the classroom. A few approach Iruka who passes them each a bundle of test sheets, they passes them all the candidates. Naruto noticed that one of the teacher who is passing the test sheets, a person he has the displeasure to know, a certain silver haired bastard Mizuki.

Like in the Pre-gamer life, Mizuki will try to sabotage Naruto, but fortunate for our Overlord he has a secret ally within the Academy. Iruka is aware of Mizuki's deception and betrayal and decided to feign ignorance so that the bastard wouldn't know he's been exposed, and let his arrogance become his downfall.

"You may all begin" said Iruka

The written exam is just the basics, comprised with questions about simple knowledge of maths, history and language at a primary school level. Surely Konoha has the basic forms of education run by the civilian council, which Naruto was obviously denied by the prejudiced council...and not surprisingly by the Censored Justice, fearing that education would be dangerous for a "Demon" to have.

But Naruto isn't dumb, in his pre-gamer life he was denied education at first but was educated anyway when he enrolled at the academy, Iruka even tutored him while earning his share of scolding and detentions...which did help him buck up his studies and discipline. And even though the Iruka before him is from a different reality, he is grateful.

Naruto had no problem with this written exams, plus his insight noticed that his exam sheet was tampered by a well hidden genjustsu seal, courtesy of Mizuki. Naruto used his Sharingan while hiding them with his green goggles to locate the seal and dispel it. The false questions face away to reveal true ones, Naruto then went to work.

 **3 Insight obtained**

 _Awesome_ , thought Naruto as he gained Insight for discovering Mizuki's betrayal on his test sheet. He writes on the test while tricking mizuki my fake gestures of confusion from frowning to hair grabbing. Naruto knows the silver haired bastard is discreetly smirking at him but the Overlord is laugh mentally, finding Mizuki's arrogance hilarious, even Iruka noticed and shared the humour.

But despite the deception, the questions are indeed hard and sometimes Naruto didn't have to fake his confusion with those questions. Hinata is nervous with the written exam but being with Naruto helped slightly and also hearing the alluring temptations from Madame Butterfly whispering in her ear.

" _ **If you're stuck, you can always cheat"**_

 _But cheating is bad, even for Gamers_ thought Hinata

" _ **You wouldn't be cheating as a Gamer, you'll be cheating as a Kunoichi"**_ said Madame Butterfly _**"Yami-sama will allow it."**_

Hinata is reluctant but Madame Butterfly is right, especially when Ninjas cheat for a living, lie and cheat is what they do. She lower her hear and carefully activate her Byakugan, her pearl-like eyes starts scanning around her field of vision for correct answers, even Madame Butterfly helps within Limbo, looking over the shoulders of the Normies. The young Hyuuga managed, but she's still not confident about cheating...give her time.

While Naruto, Hinata and Shirou casually write out answers on their test sheet, others have other methods in answering theirs.

Kiba uses Akamaru perched on his head to sniff out correct answers from other candidates. Normally its unusual for puppies to know what's right or wrong but Akamaru was trained by the Inuzuka Clan to scent out information that will benefit them, and it also helps Kiba when he also learned how to commune with his Ninken companion just like the rest of his Clan.

Shino's methods are creepy, he uses insects inside of him to spy on the other candidates and gather information for him to answer.

Shikamaru just lazily answers it with his keen intellect, just like Sakura who has book-smarts on her side, which Ino took advantage on when she uses the Clan's **Mind Possession Jutsu** on the Pink Haired girl. Chōji tries his best answering the questions, his clan jutsus aren't useful with it comes of testing his knowledge.

Sakura however, dispite being manipulated by Ino's **Mind Possession Jutsu** for a breif moment and then released afterwards, is doing well. She uses her book smarts on the Written Exam, but her concentration gets interrupted by random headaches, not only that she can feel her vision darken as if the lights in the room are failing. But that's not all, she can hear whispers, faint whispers calling her name...or rather singing it.

" **Sakura...Sakura~**

Suddenly she leap out when she felt a slender hand claw onto her scalp, where the source of her headache is and starts to worsen. She tighten her eyes to enduce the pain while the a clawed unseen hand dig deep into to her scalp and burrow into her brain.

" **SAKURA!"**

But it all ended suddenly, her headache stops and her vision is back with everything in the light. She was confused at this but shrugged at it and resumed her test.

Sasuke Uchiha is answering with flying colours, that is because he has the easiest questions courtesy of Mizuki who wanted Sasuke to pass the Entrance Exams and have another strong Uchiha in Konoha's shinobi military.

But as the candidates work on the written exam, a series of terminations occur in time and the teachers dismiss those who were caught cheating, CAUGHT and exposed is what Ninjas should not do in their career. Many tried to protest and demand to stay, but Iruka and the Academy teachers threw them out regardless.

The number of candidates were decimated thanks to their foolishness, leaving only the potential left to finish the exam before their time is up.

Stealth and Infiltration Exam

The exam takes place out of the academy and into one of the training rooms where a test site built to resemble of a Daimyo Compound stands their goal in the exam is to retrieve a scroll and escape without detection. Chūnin Volunteers partake to role play as guards on patrol so that the candidates can try-out. Getting caught will result in disqualification. Like the written exam, this roots out the disqualified and shows impressive forms of stealth and infiltration from the remaining potential.

Each candidate are watched by Iruka and the other teachers in the academy monitor rooms, observing the screens linked up by hidden cameras posted in the test site. Getting caught will result in disqualification. Like the written exam, this roots out the disqualified and shows impressive forms of stealth and infiltration from the remaining potential.

Kiba uses his pup to sniff and search out openings and to alert him for incoming dangers when he snuck in the site. Shino Aburame, a boy Naruto forgot about, has an unusual method involving insects, a swarm of parasitic beetles fly to the guards to distract them while Shino hides within the swarm to retrieve the scroll and then out, using fear and confusion as a weapon for this part.

Hinata uses her Byakugan and Madame Butterfly to guide her, all are in her sight and she'll be a few steps ahead from the guards in the test sight.

Shikamaru uses his brain and form a plan on how to infiltrate the test site Ino uses her **Mind Swap** **Jutsu** to possess one of the "guards" while she remains out of sight, Chōji was a bit clumsy due to his body size but was lucky to get the scroll and out anyway.

Sasuke calmly infiltrates the test site, but due to his Uchiha status this exam is rigged for him to pass it, any guard would look the other way, make of excuses of that Sasuke was almost caught. Sadly, the same wouldn't go for Naruto, not that he cared as it would benefit him nonetheless. Our Overlord figured that Mizuki would once again try to rig this exam also, considering that the volunteers are old… acquaintances of Naruto's, members of the angry mob that partake in Konoha's "fox-hunts".

Iruka noticed this but did not intervene, he knows that Naruto will be fine and kept his faith in his master. Pretends to see nothing and watches Naruto hide while Mizuki betrays his location to the guards, but as the guard approach Naruto's hiding spot he wasn't there, this surprised Mizuki while Iruka secretly smirked at the bastard.

Mizuki once again searches for Naruto but cannot see him, not even the cameras can search for him and they all have night-vision, heat vision and UV. This puzzles the judges as they have no idea where Naruto is.

The truth is, Naruto is up on the rafters, he figured that Mizuki would expose him to the guards, so he had to hide from the camera's sight, this would cost him points from the judges in the exam...and that is exactly what Naruto wanted.

Naruto scoffs at the sloppiness of the security, and how foolish not to put the most obvious spots under surveillance too. Sticking into the shadows, and away from the guards hunting him he reaches for his destination. Naruto uses his Sharingan to seek out for any cameras and make sure any guards aren't around corners or behind walls.

"Ok, lets to this" said Naruto as he pull out his chain dart to hook on the rafter and rappel down to retrieve the scroll. But as Naruto was about to reach out for the scroll, a rumble of hurried footsteps rumbles on the floor as the entire guard rushes in to the room and catch and possibly attack Naruto. Naruto wasted no time and climbs up in the rafters, however the cameras saw him rappel and climb up his chain, meaning that Mizuki knows how he kept hidden and it wouldn't be hard for the guard to know also thanks to that silver haired bastard.

The Guards pull out their weapons and started chopping at the support beams in the ceiling, attempting to drag Naruto down. Luckily Naruto has darkness as his ally, he uses **Shadow Veil** to merge into the darkness and simply escape unseen, he leaves the foolish bastards to try and find him, unaware that he left the test site, thus passing the Second Exam.

But due to this being an exam, the performances of stealth and infiltration must be observed by the cameras in the test site, and Naruto was not in view costing him points. Mizuki no doubt left the rafters out of sight so that Naruto would struggle from the exams.

 _I need to thank Mizuki later before I could get a quest involving his Death_ thought Naruto with a hidden smirk.

With Iruka

The Head Remnant of Ombré chuckles with amusement at how Naruto made a fool out of Mizuki, to see the furious expressions on Mizuki's face when Naruto escaped the test site unscathed. The Silver haired bastard grit his teeth hard and grinds them tightly until they ache and chip off. Oh, how amusing for Iruka, but he knows well that the other 2 exams are next and undoubtedly Mizuki will plot another scheme on Naruto, just like before in the Pre-Gamer life and in Iruka's former dimension.

"A handful failed the Stealth and Infiltration, espionage is key to a ninja and those who pass have potential" said Iruka before turning to the rest of the teachers. "is the next exam ready?"

"Hai" said one of the teachers, "we got it ready while the 2nd exam was in progress."

"But we need to arrange the matches though" said another teacher.

"I see, call them to the main hall and wait for my arrival." said Iruka

The teachers nod and leave the monitor room, only Mizuki remains with Iruka and this would be the best chance to confront him.

"I know what you're planning, Mizuki" said Iruka

This caught Mizuki by surprise and hastily feigned ignorance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lied Mizuki

Iruka chuckled and said nothing else as he leaves the monitor room, Mizuki snarls behind his back but Iruka is aware and smiled in secret. But as Iruka left the monitor room, the fury of Mizuki got out of hand and he smashes one of the screens to vent his anger.

"Curse you, Iruka" growled Mizuki "Get suspicious all you want, but we both know that you never cared about that demon brat."

Ha, if only he knew. Outside the monitor room Iruka eavesdropped for a moment before leaving for the next exam. While he walks through the corridors, he was discreetly joined by one of his fellow Remnants, Hayate Gekkō.

"The candidates are ready" said Hayate

"Good, and what the Ainsworths" said Iruka

"Surprisingly they're still in the group despite them not having a4ny ninja skills" said Hayate as he pass Iruka a clipboard containing the names of the remaining candidates.

"Shirou isn't a ninja either, and even he is full of surprises" said Iruka while he smile proudly. "Like father, like son indeed."

"So, what now?" said Hayate.

"Regroup with the others and keep an eye on those two, and make sure that Shirou doesn't do anything stupid." said Iruka

"Hai" said Hayate before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka looks over at the clipboard while heading for the main hall.

Academy: Main Hall

The remaining Candidates line up in the hall, waiting for what they assumed to be the next exam, however the second exam did take its toll on them and signs of fatigue is obvious to everyone, Naruto however isn't tired but decided to play along by sitting on the floor and posing an inpatient expression.

Others are resting, Shikamaru is leaning on the wall, napping and talking to Chōji who is sharing a bag of crisp with his friend. Sakura and Ino are once again fighting their futile battles over the young Uchiha's affections. Kiba is occupied by playing/training Akamaru with a game of fetch, Shino is at a distance, away from people because they are creeped out from his beetles.

And Hinata, well Hinata is hesitant to give Naruto some company but Madame Butterfly persuades her and give her some courage to act. Shirou blends in with the crowd, spying on the Ainsworths like a predator in tall grass, thoughts of ending the bastard and his toy is tempting but doesn't want to jeopardize his future father's quest over a selfish thing like revenge.

Suddenly Iruka arrives and heads for the hall stage, the candidates hastily take a seat and wait for Iruka to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here" said Iruka "Now for the third exam, the exam will start tomorrow morning"

One of the candidates raise their hand, it was Sakura.

"Yes, err Sakura Haruno" said Iruka looking down at the clipboard, he knows who she is from his former dimension, but he must stay in character and pretend he just met Sakura through assembly.

"Is there a reason for the delay?" said Sakura "I thought we'd be taking these exams straight on."

"The preparations for the next exam and the other after that aren't ready" said Iruka "Plus, partaking the first 2 can be tiring for the body and mind. So, it is decided to continue tomorrow while you all rest your body and minds."

The candidates clamour at this, filling the room with murmurs and shouting it rudely interrupts Iruka. Iruka has little patience for this and slams his fist on the podium in front of him and roars out.

"QUIET!"

Suddenly the Hall drops into silence as the candidates stop speaking.

"Rest of the body and mind is crucial for the ninja, now return home and wait for tomorrow" said Iruka before leaving the stage. The group didn't hesitate to leave the academy and head on home, especially when there is a curfew in Konoha and the Wights come out at night.

Naruto takes his leave also, but not alone apparently.

Konoha Streets

Naruto offered to walk Hinata home when Hizashi arrived to take Hinata back but being the nice uncle, he is he allows the 2 lovebirds some time together and kept it a little secret. Hinata is still trying to fight off her shy and nervousness but it's hard when she is literally a foot apart from the boy she liked.

Naruto knows that Hinata is still shy, and that is what he likes about her, her blushes add some colour to her beautiful cream skin. Even her Pearl-like eyes are wonderful to stare at, even if she avert them nervously when Naruto's blue eyes are the ones looking at them.

"You are doing well," said Naruto with a smile. "you have gained much confidence and strength that you never thought you'd had. You mother and father would be proud."

"I'm sure they are" said Hinata her blush deepens from such kind words from Naruto, she can feel getting more confident and comfortable around Naruto more now. No longer will the harsh words of her false father Hiashi torment her, try as he might to belittle her she has friends and true family with her.

The day in Konoha darkens from the dusk, but the sunset creating the orange and blue sky is a sight to behold for the 2 Gamers, even if the pink cloud do partially cover it. They stop halfway at a local park and watch the sunset until the twilight ends and darkness comes. With the curfew on, Hinata and Naruto had home immediately before dangers lurk out along with harsh authority from either ANBU of the disguised Censored Justice.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Hyūga Compound, and no sign of Wights come to attack them. Perhaps the defeat of Cocytus caused the Wights to halt their terror for a moment, but it's best to stay safe for now and not get any hope up.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a smile, she looks at Naruto without any hesitation or nervousness to force them away.

Naruto bows like a gentleman and makes his way home himself, but unlike Hinata's trip home it was never safe for Naruto and he knows it. Right on schedule the fools blinded with hatred start them pursue on our Overlord, but Naruto is a few steps ahead and lures them into a trap.

He turns to the darkest alley and merges into the beautiful shadows with his **Veil** , the mob let their arrogance walked into the jaws of the dark and sealed their fate.

"We heard that your takin the Entrance Exams, Demon!" exclaimed one of the hateful mobs. "You think we would just sit down and allow that."

Naruto laughs in the shadows, but the mob cannot see him, even if they light up the alley with torches and lanterns. However, the darkness is thick, too thick for the light pierce through and the only light to be seen is thousands of hungry eyes of the **Children of Darkness.**

"I'm already aware of people trying to stop me but make no mistake that I would not retaliate" said Naruto's voice in the dark. "All who oppose me will suffer the wrath of Yami..."

Suddenly the mob gets dragged deep into the dark by the **Children of Darkness** , their screams echo in the dark until they are silenced by their own death when the children feast on their flesh. Naruto watches calmly while leaving the dark alley and return home, to his newly furbished apartment for tonight.

"All who oppose me will suffer the wrath of Yami and myself."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 _ **Fire Temple**_


	15. Ninja Academy Entrance Exams Part 2

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 14

Next Day

The Passing Candidates return back to the Ninja Academy to resume their entrance exams, Naruto walks among them with Hinata by his side and Shirou not far off. The Auburn haired Overlord from the future is keeping a distance from his future parents should the Ainzworths notice him and flee.

Luckily the pompous arsehole didn't notice Shirou as he was annoyed by Kiba's obnoxious howling with excitement and the happy barking of Akumaru. Shirou was lucky to have passed despite not having any experience in ninjutsu, although some of parts of his remembered past did help him, including the wisdom of Chaossonic who provided him some brief education.

Iruka arrives at the front door, welcoming the candidates back as they enter through, he noticed many nervous faces mixed with those showing courage and determination.

"Welcome back, I trust that everyone is well rested" said Iruka "Come with me please"

The Candidates follow the Chunnin Teacher as he lead them around the building and straight behind it, right towards the back yard surrounded by a tall grated fence.

The Back Yard of the Academy is where the next entrance exam take place, what they see now in the yard prepared for the next exam, a test of skill and accuracy of the shuriken.

Shuriken Target Exam

Already the Candidates finish off the third exam, merely target practice on straw dummies with point marks to represent critical hits and vital parts of the body. 5 takes turn on their own share of dummies and the teachers mark their scores. Nothing exciting, just throwing small projectiles to test the range and accuracy. Even Naruto had no problem when he used faulty and dull shuriken, courtesy of the silver haired bastard who still plots on sabotaging our Overlord chance in passing the Entrance Exam, futile it may be.

Not the most exciting kind of test, even the written test yesterday was considered interesting since a handful of people amuse themselves by cheating discreetly. But fortunately the last exam ahead them will change their mood and kill off the boredom.

Taijutsu Exam

"Alright everyone, time for the next and final exam" said Iruka as he now stands in the middle of a battle ring is created along with a row of spectator seats. Iruka calls and silenced them all that he can explain the next part of the Entrance Exams.

Excited the candidates are now when they figured out what kind of exam they are partaking now, and can you blame them really? These are children and they do get excited over some form of sport and a healthy amount of violence.

"You will be paired in a sparring round," said Iruka as is now stands by a roster pinned on a bulletin sign, containing matches. "Now listen up well because this is important, each of you will by paired in a round, Taijutsu is only allowed. This exam will only evaluate your fighting skills and us proctors will determine of you are battle worthy of being a ninja, losing a match does not disqualify you so do not worry if you manage to get beat, defeat alone will help you learn what you did wrong in combat.

However, any use of weapons and/or Jutsu will result in immediate disqualification, so I want a clean honest fight, hand to hand only. OK, let us begin."

"The first pair will approach the ring, rest of you please take your seat." said Mizuki as he reads the roster and calls out the first pair.

True to Iruka's word, the Taijutsu Exam's purpose is to evaluate the candidates skill on Taijutsu and determine if they pass or not.

Shikamaru and Choji

Many random choices are selected and called out, but eventually a match that is focused and important to Overlord for some reason is next, one between the Lazy Genius Shikamaru and his chubby reluctant friend Choji. They paused at first, Shikamaru mutters his as troublesome while Choji doesn't want to fight his friend. But fortunately the Lazy Nara boy reassure him.

"Look, Choji" said Shikamaru "It's alright to fight, this is just a friendly spar and we'll get this done quickly and hang out later, is that ok?"

"Sure" said Choji, hesitant for a little bit before posing in for the offence.

Shikamaru sighs while rubbing his neck, his half open eyes stares at empty space and poses half-arsed.

Iruka yells out "Hajime" and their match begins.

Choji makes the first move, first by throwing a punch at Shikamaru, but the Nara boy used Choji's hesitation against him and dodged it, half-arsed but flawless. Shikamaru doesn't bother with counter attacks as he just dodges his friend's hesitated attacks.

"Come on, Choji. Don't hesitate and fight for real" Shikamaru said in a dull but careing tone. "Your opponent will toy with your weakness and let you tire out before making their move on you."

"I don't want to hurt you" said Choji

"I know, but you can't see me as your friend here, only an obstacle" said Shikamaru as he dodged Choji's punch, pulled a reversal and pushed him from behind. Choji staggers from the push and almost left the ring, but he steadied his balance and faces Shikamaru. "Come on already, stop being troublesome and stop holding back."

Choji yelled out, he tighten his fist and threw a punch, the hesitation fades and no longer slowing him down, he managed to uppercut Shikamaru below the chin. Shikamaru stumbles back and collapses on the floor. But Shikamaru doesn't get up though and this worries Choji.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" said Choji

"Good uppercut" said Shiakamaru giving his friend the thumbs up and decided to take a nap. "Wake me up when this is over.

And like that Shikamaru falls asleep, and what do you expect from a Nara?

Iruka sweat drops at Shikamaru, and he is not surprised that Shikamaru would do this.

"Game: Choji takes the match" said Iruka taking a look at his clipboard. "Choji can you please carry Shikamaru out of the ring?"

"Hai" said Choji as he approach Shikamaru and carries him out while the lazy boy mutters in his sleep.

"Troublesome parents making me take these exams" lowly muttered Shikamaru while he slumbers in his sleep.

Shino

"Hajime" once again Iruka shouts to start the next match.

After Choji and Shikamaru (and a few more matches afterwards) comes Shino Aburame against one of the candidates, either from a civilian family or the minor ninja clans, doesn't matter. Outside the use of his parasitic beetles swarming in his body, Shino's skill of Taijutsu is adequate and he held his own against his opponent.

Shino is smart and collective, focusing on his opponent he keeps on guard on and openings left open and remained poker faced at all times so his opponent cannot read him.

Kiba

"Hajime!"

Kiba is a wild boy in his match, especially when it comes to his fight against his opponent. he fought solo while his pup Akamaru stays outside the ring and watches his master fight in his match. Kiba howls excitedly as his punches and kick are rough and strong, even finished his match with the Inuzuka Clan's Taijutsu move: Tunnelling Fang to blow his foe away.

"Game: Match goes to Kiba"

"HOWLLL HOOO, YEAH!" exclaimed Kiba as he feels pumped, sweet victory for the Inuzuka while Akamaru rushes by and leaps onto his head. "We'll be ninjas in no time, pal."

"Arrf!" Akamaru barked with agreement.

Sakura and Ino

Sakura and Ino are next to fight, their eyes never left as they glare daggers while they walk into the ring. Iruka is aware of the reason of their fixed glare on each other and it does not surprise him, nor does it concern him.

"Hajime" Iruka said simply before leaving the ring so that the to Uchiha Fangirls resume this catfight of theirs. _Some things never change._

The two girls didn't start their fight immediately, they just stand their while Ino smirks arrogantly at her pink haired rival.

"Funny, to thinks to this is where our little rivalry takes us." said Ino "But you might as well forfeit because unlike you, I come from a line of ninjas."

Sakura was about to retort from such an insult, but she suddenly suffers from a throbbing headache, her vision fades and darkens while she grip hold of her long pink hair. She quietly groans in pain while her headache worsens. Suddenly all went dark around her, everyone fades away from her vision...all but one in the Orange Jumpsuit.

She turns her attention to Naruto, confused at why he stands alone in the pitch dark while no one is here in the dark also. Suddenly something big and round appears being him. Yami's spherical vessel radiates in a dark crimson while the groves covering her glow in a blood coloured fluorescence.

"W-What's going on?" said Sakura as the giant stone ball of Darkness hovers in front of her, suddenly a dark ominous whisper from the Dark Goddess reach her ears, quietly singing a some that is her namesake.

" _ **Sakura, Sakura~"**_

Suddenly her headache worsens than before, the pink haired girl crouches on her knees while holding her head tightly as if something inside her head is burning her. She wanted to scream but she could not find her voice, the darkness is overwhelming her, engulfed her where no one but Yami herself and, surprisingly to her, Naruto stands by her.

Why, why is he here in the darkness, and with this giant stone orb of darkness? A Question imprinted in her mind, she battles the immense headache and stares directly at Naruto. She never pays much attention to him, why would she? To her eyes he is nothing compared to the Sasuke, and yet she cannot see the Uchiha within the Darkness as if he is nothing to the Darkness herself, and that is true. But the more noticeable Naruto is to Sakura, the more curious she is and how differantly she looks at him. Especially when Naruto's obnoxious orange jumpsuit faces away from his person and replaced by a much darker attire that he wears as the Dreaded Darkborne.

" **Sakura, Sakura~"**

Quiet singing whispers in Sakura's ears again, only that first verse however. Constantly that same verse repeats over and over like an echo, slowly getting louder and her headache worsens.

 **Sakura, Sakura,**

 **In fields and Villages**

 **As far you can see..."**

"Stop it!" Sakura shouts out but her pleas reach nowhere in the dark, no one can see her, not even Naruto who is present responds to her cry for help. Alone in the dark, Sakura can only do is suffer from her pounding headache while the incomplete folk-song bearing her name continues to play again and again by the voice in the dark, tormenting her constantly.

" **Sakura...Sakura"**

Meanwhile, what is happening to Sakura only occurred in a matter of seconds, it was all in the girl's mind, drawn into her own mind scape while her own body slumps like a marionettes hanging on its own strings, lifeless and unresponsive. Ino, though denying it, is getting concerned for the Pink Haired girl. If not for her rivalry she'd show her concern but doesn't, instead she tries to get Sakura's response is with a simply taunt.

"What's the matter, forehead. Having second thoughts?" said Ino with a faux smirk.

" **you could say that"**

Suddenly, Sakura vanished from everyone's sight and caught Ino by surprise with a surprisingly powerful uppercut. Ino was sent flying upwards and then kicked out of the ring, everyone was dumbstruck, even Naruto was caught by surprise at Sakura's sudden victory, he was expecting met match to be a draw against Ino while would last about 15 minutes...not 15 second.

But all is explained to our Overlord when the Dark Goddess, Yami telepathically speaks to him, telling him that she managed to get close enough to her mind and drag it into her realm, only causing Sakura's second personality to take over.

Naruto knows exactly what is going on with Sakura now, it was expected since she is the daughter of the Gamer **Cherry Blade** , but he didn't want to focus on with the Pink Haired girl due to his current quest involving Hinata. It's not easy however, after what she did to Ino brought to his attention, never in his life, current and Pre-gamer, has he seen Sakura possess such strength. And he got his share of punches from her himself.

"U-huh?" Sakura groaned as if she just woke up. "Damn trances, I hope Ino-pig cheated and caught me off...guard."

Sakura was silent and confused, she blinked as if something happened without her knowing, she noticed Ino slowly getting up from the floor, limping and while holding her jaw in pain.

 _What just happened?_ Thought Sakura but it doesn't matter anymore when Iruka suddenly spoke out.

"Game: this round goes to Sakura Haruno"

"HUH?" Sakura exclaimed in shock, suddenly she can hear proud shouting in her head, strange because the voice is perfectly identical to her own.

" **ALRIGHT!"**

Sakura was still confused, how did she win while she wasn't aware of it. This puzzles her, but what puzzled her is how come did she Naruto when her vision went dark from her unexpected trance. She looked to see Naruto sitting quietly with an unknown boy with auburn hair and Hinata. Sakura knows about Hinata's crush on Naruto and pitied her for she knows how gullible Naruto can me, but now...Sakura doesn't look at Hinata when pity any more...now she looks with envy.

This is confuses her even more, why would Sakura be jealous of Hinata when she never liked Naruto to begin with...or did she?

 _ **Damn that Hyūga Princess, stay away from Naruto-kun!**_

 _HUH? Where did that come from._

 _ **Yami help us, you are a fucking idiot. To let that bastard end our friendship, now Naruto-kun hates us for swooning for that Baka Uchiha.**_

 _Don't you dare bad-mouth Sasuke-kun like that, whoever you are._

 _ **Jeez, Kizashi did put a number on you to make you fall for an Uchiha, and to seal our true potential.**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **You wanna know? Then shut up and watch HER fight.**_

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion when suddenly the next match is announced.

Hinata

Hinata's turn to pass the last exam and she faces an unknown opponent, her skill in Jūken along with her newfound self-confidence paid well for her to achieve victory, her movements along with her dodging is elegant and graceful, for you see to everyone it looks like Hinata is dancing rather than fighting and people assume that she's not taking this fight serious, quite the opposite actually.

Hinata is one step ahead from her opponents, movements ate predictable to read and she already knows when to evade and when to strike with her Jūken. Each jab on the nerves and muscles is enough for Hinata, for her knowledge in the Jūken is impeccable, no thanks to the strict training from her so called father Hiashi.

Leaving out limp limbs, the opponent facing Hinata is on its last leg before collapsing after losing all the strength to stay up. Hinata stands still and looks at Iruka, he nods and enters the ring.

"Game: this match goes to Hinata Hyūga"

No holding back for Hinata any more, and it led her to victory. Naruto and Shirou smiles in pride within the crowd of candidates, Sakura was shocked at how amazing Hinata performed in her match and she was known to be timid, shy and hesitant, and also a Shame to the Hyūga Clan, but her match begs to differ.

 _How did she get so confident?_ Sakura thought with awe, her jealousy grows and she feels a bit ticked off. However, the voice inside her head rages on.

" _ **Are you that daft to not sense it, she's one of us."**_

 _Us?_

" _ **She is blessed by Yami herself, she like us and Kaa-san...and I bet Naruto-kun is like us too."**_

Sakura is getting more confused, she doesn't understand what the voice inside her head is talking about.

 _Blessed? Like Kaa-san, you're still not giving me a clear answer._

" _ **THEN FIGURE IT OUT THEN, Starting with the H**_ _ **y**_ _ **ū**_ _ **ga bi**_ _ **tch"**_

Suddenly a message screen appeared in front of Sakura, but only she can see it as everyone aren't paying attention to it. it's fade, glitching and static but there are some words that she see.

 **Qu-t -l-rt**

 **Fight Hinata**

 **Winning Conditions: -**

 **Reward: -**

Suddenly the message vanished and Sakura suffers from another headache, the voice inside her head curses loudly within the mind scape.

" **DAMN IT, THE SEAL IS TRYING TO BLOCK ME AGAIN. Listen Sakura, Kizashi did this he's the reason of those headaches because there are true memories that are trying to appear but that damn seal is preventing it, complete the quest, remember it and you'll get your answer."**

Suddenly the voice inside Sakura's head quietens, but there is a feeling in her stomach that this will not be the last to hear from her. What she saw still plays in her mind and she turns her attention with Hinata.

Hinata walks out of the ring and returns seated next to Naruto. A twang of jealousy still lingers in Sakura and she does not know why, perhaps the Hyūga girl will know and maybe fighting her might help.

 **FIGHT HINATA**

That is Sakura's quest, but a quest for what?"

Shirou and Julien

Shirou and Julian were next in their fight, Shirou wearing eye colour contacts to make sure that Julian doesn't recognize him

 _I can't let Julian recognize me or my cover will get blown, so that means no mage craft, just tai jutsu, but that also means the same for Julian also since he can't use space dimensional mage craft also._ Shirou thought

Julia felt that there was something familiar about this Shirou but only thought it was coincidence and that he was named after Shirou Tokisada Amakusa.

Iruka then said "Hajime" which the Julian kept a defensive guard

Shirou then rushed at Julian with a lower punch in the gut which Julian blocked it

Julian then punched the side of Shirou's face which Shirou blocked it then gave Julian an uppercut, the force from Shirou's punch is great and true that it sent the Ainsworth boy flying back and fall on his back. Julien is still conscious but the pain lingers on that it knocked a few teeth off and bruised his jaw.

Shirou couldn't help but feel satisfied by his uppercut and the result from it, Julien spat out his loose teeth and winches from his bruised jaw. Julien leers angrily at his opponent, Shirou remains calm but deep down he wanted to smirk when he saw the look of hatred on Julien's face.

 _Pain is the price for betrayal, Julien_ thought Shirou _And revenge is but sweet joy when I finally rid of you, just like those bastards that tortured my Sakura-chan._

Shirou wasted no time as he heads off to beat the living shit out of Julien, the combined skills and training of ninjutsu and with Naruto and Chaosonic has pull through. Shirou took the opportunity to hurt Julien as much as he can before Iruka could end the match. He is swift and tough unarmed, even without this noble phantasm or Julien's.

Julien struggles but earns every punch to the face and chest given by Shirou, and every stagger he gets tossed and thrown hard onto the ground, bruising his back and shoulders. In the eyes of everyone it's an impressive match performed by Shirou against Julien, but Naruto knows that this is personal for Shirou, this is vengeance which Naruto is quite familiar with.

The fight lasts for more than 10 minutes, Julien cannot handle more torture from Shirou and Shirou knows when enough is enough.

 _I better end this,_ thought Shirou _Real shame, I was having so much fun._

Shirou runs toward Julien to end his match, Julien is too hurt and can barely stand, but he refuses to give up...as if he has a choice in the matter. The Ainsworth boy throws a punch when Shirou is close, it blocked and Shirou grabs the arm and throws him out of the ring. Julien saw thrown off and lands hard on the dirt, he groans in pain as he lay on the ground. Shirou dust his hands and stands alone in the ring while he waits for Iruka to announce his victory.

"Game: this match goes to Shirou Tokisada Amakusa."

Shirou left the ring with satisfied bliss inside of him, it my not be what he was expecting but it'll do before he'll finally put Julien in his rightful place, either scattered in the wind or 6 feet under. Angelica forfeits so that she can be with Julien when he is taken to the hospital by Medic-nin, which Iruka had the privilege to call in case things get out of hand in this final entrance exam.

"Not very discreet, Shirou" Naruto stated when his future son returns to his seat.

"You'd do the same to someone who you wanted dead, Naruto" said Shirou.

"True" said Naruto as he knows a certain boy in mind. "But I wait for the right moment, and savour the suffering before ending him."

"And when is it?" said Shirou, he was told of that event as a child by his father in his past. And he was curious on seeing it himself.

"Soon" said Naruto as he watched the rest of the matches and await his name to be called out.

Naruto and Sasuke

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come to the ring please."

"Enjoy the show" said Naruto to Shirou, then he turns to Hinata "Wish me luck"

"H-Hai" said Hinata

Naruto walks to the ring, he collects his facade as the obnoxious prankster, Sasuke quietly walks in the ring also, his face is calm and void of emotions.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" exclaimed Naruto, this causes the audience to snigger under his breath, stating how obnoxious and foolish he to fight an Uchiha. But Shirou knows what's going on, after all Sasuke isn't the only enemy Naruto has, the all of Konoha. And fooling everyone is the best strategy for a ninja.

Sasuke scoffed and roll his eyes at Naruto, seeing that the blond isn't taking this serious.

"This isn't a game, dobe" said Sasuke, oh that word brought nostalgia to Naruto from his pre-gamer life. "And even if it was, you already lost."

"Oh yeah?" roared Naruto as he rudely points at Sasuke "We'll see about that, start the match already, I wanna kick his ass and everyone else who's daring."

The audience stars clamouring with rants at Naruto and support for Sasuke, Iruka raised his brow at the candidates and quietly chuckles at his master's foreplay.

"alright, calm down everyone" said Iruka, getting the audience to quiet down. "Sasuke, Naruto are you ready."

"Hn" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, Hajime"

Naruto and Sasuke pose for battle, their eyes focused and their guard up. They circle the ring a few times before Naruto charges in for the first attack. Naruto throws the first punch but missed as Sasuke dodges it. The Uchiha boy scoffs at this, even without his Sharingan he can see how easy he can dodge and counter Naruto's attacks. After dodging a dozen punched and back away from a high kick attempt, Sasuke has his go with the offence.

Naruto inwardly smirks at Sasuke as the sloppy combat was intentional, he blocks some punches from Sasuke and allows him to hit his body. The impact is weak but nothing like deception to make it look real. One punch in the stomach, Naruto crouches , then a left hook in the cheek and Naruto turns his head. Sasuke then continues while Naruto is "staggered", believing that he has got the other hand, then Naruto decides to give Sasuke his money's worth and hurt Sasuke. A knee in the stomach, then an uppercut in the chin, Sasuke collapses on the floor but recovers while ignoring the pain. Sasuke then continues fighting Naruto, both sharing punches and kicks along with dodges and kicks.

Both in the eyes of everyone appears to be struggling, and the most that is concerned is Mizuki. He never expect Naruto to put up a fight as he just normally run away from one. Naruto yells out a battle-cry and tackles Sasuke on the ground, there sits on him and gives him about a few punches in the cheeks and temples. One punch in the temple is so hard that it causes one of Sasuke's eyes to go hazy. The Uchiha exclaims at this and kicks Naruto off, but not without punching him in the face also.

Naruto rolls back on his feet while Sasuke staggers to get back on his, Sasuke's eyes then turn red as his Sharingan awakes he glares angrily at Naruto.

"You will pay for this!"

Naruto teases Sasuke by telling off with a wagging finger.

"Ah, ah, no jutsus in this fight" said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke scoffs at Naruto as he turns off his Sharingan.

"As if I needed to use it on a dobe like you" said Sasuke as his red sharingan eyes return to pitch black. "You're fighting style is brutal and sloppy, although I need to be careful for any surprises, I can still beat you."

Naruto pull a false snarl at Sasuke, but in truth he smiles at Sasuke now underestimating him.

"I'll show you, I'll beat you, pass the exam and then my goal being Hokage will start!"

This causes everyone to laugh at Naruto, the idea of Naruto being Hokage is laughable, even Shirou laughs at this but his reasons differ to everyone. Iruka remains calm and serious, though Naruto's joke is funny.

Sasuke scoffs at Naruto and poses for battle.

"Being Hokage means being the best within Konoha, dobe" said Sasuke as he then charges at Naruto swiftly swipes him off his feet with a low kick. Then Sasuke grab Naruto's ankles and swings him out of the ring, Naruto adds his facade by exclaiming before collapsing out of the ring. "And you're not the best."

Naruto is on all fours, his face hung in shame...that is what everyone things, hidden in his own shade he smirks triumphantly and shirt his now active Mangeykyo Sharingan at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a cold feeling for a breif second, a tiny trace of killer intent...but he brushed it off as a mere chill of the air and stands waiting for Iruka.

"Game: this match goes to Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto gets back on his feet, he dusts off the dirt from his orange jacket and walks away with his head own. The candidates taunt and jeer at Naruto for his defeat, but Naruto cares nothing about Konoha's opinion, it means nothing to him.

Naruto didn't bother staying in the Academy yard to watch the rest of the matches, his role is done and he needs a relaxing bath in the Dark Tower's Main Quarters. Has he leaves, the candidates starts taunting him, insulting him like the bullies they are. Sasuke Fan-girls starts bragging how strong and amazing Sasuke is.

"Ha, that baka was a fool to challenge Sasuke-kun"

"Hai, what did he expect? That clan-less dobe is lacking the brains to have common sense."

"And did you hear what he said, he thinks he'll be Hokage one day, HA HA HA"

Hinata frowns at Sasuke' bitches bad mouth Naruto, though it would ne nothing to the Overlord but to hear it infuriates the Hyuuga girl. Surprisingly Sakura did not join in with the conversation, for she is holding her head, looking confused and secretly staring at Hinata, which caught Hinata's attention and feels cautious about.

"You alright?"

A hand rests on Hinata's shoulder and she turns to see Shirou, Naruto's mysterious ally.

"Hai, though I hope he's alright?" said Hinata

"He's fine" said Shirou

"What makes you think that?" said Hinata

"I fought many battles in my lifetime and I know Naruto held back for a reason" said Shirou

"Naruto-kun...held back?" said Hinata

"Scratch back, he wasn't even trying" said Shirou "I know a false fight when I see one, he's displaying what these blind bakas are partaking these exams for...deception."

Hinata was in awe at this, then she realised something. It's part of his quest.

"He wanted to lose this exam...because he's doing well with the others" said Hinata

Shirou nods at this.

Later

After the remaining matches, the candidates are now at the main hall where Iruka can speak to them. Hinata and Shirou sits close so they can hear Iruka better while the others ramble on and are unfocused.

"alright everyone please pay attention" said Iruka, sadly not everyone hears him. This frustrates him so, he preforms his signature "Demon Heads Jutsu" to comically expand his head with an angry expression. **"QUIET!"**

Everyone shuts up and pays attention, so not to occur the wrath of Iruka again, Hinata found this funny but dare not laugh.

"Thank you" said Iruka "Now then, I wanted to thank you for partaking the entrance exams and assure you that your results will come in a few days."

Hinata raise her hand as she has a question for Iruka, Iruka happily obliges to hear her question.

"When will we know?" said Hinata

"Good question, your test results will be posted to you at your homes, but there will be a scoreboard roster posted outside the Academy entrance if anyone is curious how well you performed. Any more questions?"

"When will first term start, if we pass?" said Shirou

"The day after your results are given" said Iruka "I wanted to start as soon as possible when it comes to teaching. So don't worry about waiting for a while if you're eager to learn."

Hinata and Shirou nods at this, though they are concerned Naruto isn't here to learn from this, but they're assured that Iruka will inform him.

"If that is all, then you're all free to go" said Iruka "We'll be hearing from any of you the next day."

It didn't take long for the candidates to leave their seats and head home, Hinata and Shirou took their time to to leave the classroom and walk out together.

"I hope you get in, Hinata-san" said Shirou

"Me too, last thing I wanted is Hiashi's cold stares of disappointment" said Hinata

"I thought you didn't care what he thinks?" said Shirou

"I don't, but I still hate those cold eyes looking down on me" said Hinata "Wish I had enough courage to face him and gouge those eyes out."

"I assure you, you will come out of your cocoon and rise up stronger than ever" said Shirou

"Interesting choice of words, Shirou" said Hinata raising her brow at Shirou

Shirou mentally cursed himself for leaking out a certain reference of Hinata's future.

"Well, we are still in our pupal state and I thought a metaphor of metamorphosis is appropriate" said Shirou

"Oh, still I like the idea" said Hinata as she pulls out her umbra witch mask. "A good idea indeed"

Shirou and Hinata exits the academy, walks together for a while before they reached a fork in the road.

"This is where we split ways then." said Shirou "Hope we meet again"

"Me too" said Hinata as she bows to Shirou "And give Naruto-kun my good luck to him."

"Will do" said Shirou as he part ways from Hinata. _Don't worry, Kaa-san. He has all the luck he'll need._

Meanwhile

Mizuki sneaks into the academy after everyone is gone, he reaches the office rooms and goes through the file cabinets containing the candidates' test results. He takes out 2 belonging to Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

He reads Sasuke's first out of curiosity, and what he saw pleases him.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Written: 5/5**

 **Stealth/Infiltration: 4/5**

 **Shuriken Accuracy: 5/5**

 **Taijutsu: 4/5**

 **Overall Score: 18/20**

 **Result: PASS**

 _Heh, as expected for an Uchiha. Fugaku-sama will be pleased. No need to alter it then._ thought Mizuki as he returns the paper back in the cabinet before he turns to Naruto's test results. He looks at it and couldn't help but laugh at this.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Written: 3/5**

 **Stealth/Infiltration: 3/5**

 **Shuriken Accuracy: 2/5**

 **Taijutsu: 2/5**

 **Overall Score: 10/20**

 **Result: PASS**

 _Pathetic, he barely passed by one mark, thought_ Mizuki This is too easy, I'll just lower it by one mark and he'll fail…

Suddenly Mizuki was then grappled from behind and covered his mouth so that he would not cry out for help. Mizuki struggles from the hold and slowly loses consciousness suddenly the room lights turn on as when Iruka enters. Revealing a Remnant of Ombré holding an unconscious Mizuki.

"Good job" said Iruka as he picks up the discarded test results and puts it away. He then turns to Mizuki which the Remnant is preparing to store in a sealing scroll. "Foolish Mizuki, you were walking into a trap and you didn't even know it. And you call yourself a ninja"

Suddenly another Remnant arrives through the office window and kneels to Iruka.

"Everything is ready, soon all of Konoha will know Mizuki has turned traitor." said the second remnant.

"Good, last thing we want is the Hokage or the Censored Justice sniffing at us" said Iruka "Soon our plans will come to fruition with our new master."

"All hail the Overlord" said the 2 remnants.

"All hail the Overlord" said Iruka

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 _ **Fire Temple**_


	16. Academy Days (and Nights)

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 15

The Cold and Dark is all that welcomes the silver haired bastard known as Mizuki, slowly he regains conscious after being ambushed an unknown assailant in dark European medieval style armour while he attempts to sabotage Naruto Uzumaki's test results. Now he is in the cold dark, and he cannot move his arms to that he could hold his head from a migraine he now has or to rub the sleep off his eyes after Kami knows how long he's been out cold.

"Hello?" said Mizuki "Anyone here?"

"Who's that?"

"Mizuki, is that you?"

"That voice" said Mizuki as recognised that voice already. "Iruka, is that you?"

"Hai, it's me." said Iruka's voice echoing in the dark "Did they get you too?"

"What are you talking about, where are we?" said Mizuki as he tries to move but cannot, as if is wrists are stuck on something.

"I don't know, but I think we're in some sort of dungeon" said Iruka "And we aren't the only one's here."

"Who else is there?" said Mizuki

Suddenly light comes on and lights up the unknown area Mizuki and Iruka are in. The silver haired chunnin looked around and noticed a row of tick iron bars in front of him and surrounding him are stone walls with a chains screwed in and neglected skeletons in rags. Iruka is right, he is in a dungeon and each are in their own cells. Mizuki looks up to see his wrists are strapped into the wall so that he cannot move or perform handsigns to escape. Whoever captured him knows wat they were doing when it comes to imprisonment.

Mizuki's noticed that Iruka isn't the only prisoner in this unknown prison, there are also Hisashi Hyuuga, blindfolded also restrained to the wall. Ibiki Morino is gagged and heavily chained so much he might as well wear a chainmail straight jacket. Hayate Gekko look worse than ever, laying in bed with medical gear by his side so that he is kept alive in his cell. And Yugao Uzuki, huddled up in the corner of her cell, restraints around her wrist, ankles and neck while her ANBU uniform now dirty from days of incarceration.

"What is this place?" said Mizuki until he heard footsteps echoing. 5 hooded figures in armour enters the area and approach a large sloped platform which a sudden skylight beams down upon, they pull-down their hoods to expose their helmeted heads and they gather together in a circle.

"I will answer that question, Mizuki" the head Remnant of Ombré turns to Mizuki's cell and pulls out his helmet. Mizuki widen his eyes in shock to see that the Head Remnant is Iruka, but Iruka is imprisoned in a cell like he is, so how can there be 2 Iruka's. Then more shock comes for Mizuki when the Remnants remove their helmets, each bearing the faces of the prisoners in their cells. "This is the Guild of the Remnants of Ombré, the Ombré Dungeons."

"H-How is this possible?"

"The Head Remnant pulls a face at Mizuki's shock while putting his helmet one. "Seriously, out of all the amazing jutsus we learned, this is what shocks you? I thought you were the smart one in our class. Then again, that was a long time ago and the human brain does tend to lose it's knowledge through time to time. Brains of Bigots actually."

"Who are you, you are not Iruka?"

"I'm not this realm's Iruka, that is correct" said the Head Remnant "But who can tell the difference, I'm still a Chunnin of Konoha...well was from my realm, but a small difference makes no difference to be honest…which sounds confusing at first."

"Why am I here?" said Mizuki

"Isn't it obvious?" said the Head Remnant "You tried to sabotage my master's progress, then again I knew this would happen and I waited for the right moment to catch you off guard and bring you here."

"For what?" said Mizuki

The Head Remnant chuckles under his visor as he returns to his fellow Remnants.

"For the future" said the Head Remnant as the platform opens between him and the remnants and something rises to the surface. A scale of a city of Konoha, suddenly the Head Remnant pulls out a sword and strikes at the model, destroying the Hokage tower model and cutting the Hokage Mountain in half.

The Remnants then bring out candles and buckets of oil and set fire at specific spots in Konoha and watch the fires burn.

"Konoha will fall, and Ombré will rise again."

Dark Tower: Main Quarters

Naruto returns to the Dark Tower, after earning welcomes Gnarl, his servants and the other guests inside he heads for the main quarters to freshen up with a nice warm bath. The Demon Sisters are aware of their master's desires and prepared a bath for him. Steam and sweet aroma from exotic soaps fill the air in the quarters. And Scanty and Kneesocks bow to Naruto while dressed in black two piece bathing suits that mimic their dominatrix piece. Kneesocks blushes a light red on her devil red cheeks while her sister stays true to her name and showed no shame or embarrassment.

"Your bath is ready, sire" said Scanty while she approaches Naruto and tears off the offending clothes he was forced to wear back in the academy. Naruto is relieved that the orange is off his person, leaving him only his black shirt, and green boxers. But those are also torn off and both Demon Sisters lead their Overlord into the steamy waters awaiting him. Naruto sits in the bath and sighs in bliss while Scanty and Kneesocks prepare the soaps and cloths to wash him with.

Scanty swims behind Naruto, she lavish the soaps on his back and moves up to wash and massage his shoulders. Kneesocks, shy as she may be is in front of him, his strong young body in her sight, such a sight so delicious for a demoness like her to feast upon. She hesitantly caress him while she lavish the sweet soaps on him. Naruto simply enjoys this, the scent of the fragrant soaps is euphoric and drowns him in sweet bliss, now a slave to pleasure with red skinned beauties caressing him. And it didn't take long when Naomi, Naruto's NPC joins in and help the Demon Sisters wash their Master.

But sadly all good thing s must come to an end when a knock on the door is heard, the 3 servants finished washing Naruto and joined him a soak in the bath, but Scanty did provide him a bottle of Nuk'em Cola and a bowl of Ramen for him to enjoy.

"Who is it?" said Naruto while taking a gulp of Nuk'em Cola, Naomi snuggles at his side while Scanty and Kneesock relax with their cleavage buoyant in the surface.

Gnarl's voice calls out from the other side of the door, dare not to enter and disturb his master further on.

"Forgive me for intruding but you have a visitor to see you." said Gnarl

"Did you get a name?" said Naruto while he stroke Naomi's red hair and massage her left fox ear. The NPC purrs with delight as she enjoys the pleasant fingers of her master.

"He goes by the Head Remnant, Sire" said Gnarl

"Iruka" Naruto said quietly, for he might have an idea why said person is here. "Let him in"

"At once" said Gnarl "He'll see you now"

"Thank you" Iruka's voice is heard on the other side before the doors open to reveal Iruka in his Remnant Armour, his helmet is off to reveal his face to that Naruto will know it was him talking. Iruka bows to Naruto and stands by the edge of the bath. "My Lord"

"So, what can I do for you?" said Naruto

"I have the results for you" said Iruka as he pulls out a scroll, he passes it to Scanty who then gives it to Naruto. Naruto moves away from Naomi's cuddle, which she pouts in disappointment and leers at Iruka. Iruka winces at the angry red vulpine eyes of Naruto's NPC and gulps with fear and regret. "I-it would please you to know that we have also apprehended Mizuki and is now our prisoner of our Guild."

"Excellent" said Naruto before opening the scroll to see the results.

 **Quest Completed: Academy Entrance Exam**

 **Quest Alert: Ninja Academy**

 **Attend Lessons on appointed Days**

 **Study new Jutsus**

 **Improve on Basic Education: I.e Math, language, literature, history.**

 **Winning Conditions:**

 **Keep attendance at 80%**

 **Pay attention**

 **Stay out of Trouble**

 **Losing Conditions:**

 **Bad attendance below 80%**

 **Get Detention (0/10)**

 **Skip Class (-5% on attendance)**

 **Get in trouble (0/15)**

 **Get Suspended/Expelled (if detention or get in trouble is at maximum)**

 **Reward: Choice of Teammate and Sensei.**

 **Penalty: Get Sasuke Uchiha as Teammate and Kakashi Hatake as Sensei**

Naruto looked at his new quest and grimace at how challenging is can be, school is truly the band of children and teenagers, so much obstacles to face and avoid. But Naruto likes a challenge and accepts it.

"Judging by your face that the next quest involves the first seminar" said Iruka

"Hai," said Naruto as he rolls up the results. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then"

"Don't be late or play hooky" Iruka joked before he bows to his Master goodbye and leaves.

Naruto tosses the scroll behind him until it lands on the floor, and as Iruka leaves the room Naomi immediately glomps into him ad the Overlord accepts the returned embrace. Right now, he'll enjoy this evening before continuing his quest.

With Sakura

Sakura returns home, as she opens the door she is greeted back by her mother Mebuki, Sakura looks at her mother and smiles but noticed that her father isn't here.

"Hello dear, you do well?" Mebuki asked.

"Hai, just need to wait for the results to come" said Sakura

"And what do you think did?"

"Well, I think I done well." said Sakura "Maybe I passed in flying colours"

Mebuki smiles at Sakura and pulls her in a hug, Sakura blushes in embarrassment at first but got over it and accept it. Sakura returns the hug and both resume their embrace for a while.

"I would be prouder other way" said Mebuki "And if Tou-san disagrees, then he's a fool."

"But we shouldn't bad talk Tou-san like that." said Sakura

"You leave him to me" said Mebuki "Now clean up for supper"

"Hai" said Sakura as she rushes for her room. As she enters the room, she gasped in shock when she saw something terrifying and unexpected. Her reflection show on her wall mirror is pressing on the other side leering angrily at Sakura. And that's not all, her reflection is a monochromic negative version of herself with Kanji markings on her forehead which inscribed as "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

" _ **WHAT IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG?!"**_

"Huh?" said Sakura as she is frozen in fear from the sight of her sentient reflection.

Her reflection, or her Inner Sakura if you refer groans with annoyance pounds the mirror which causes it to crack and make Sakura flinch.

" _ **Did you forget that you need to do?"**_

"D-do what?" said Sakura

" _ **What do you think? FIGHT HINATA HYUUGA!"**_ roared Inner Sakura

"I've nothing personal against Hinata, she's a good girl."

" **Her actions speak otherwise"** said Inner Sakura **"She's like you, but awake while you're bearly awake yourself."**

"I am awake!" exclaimed Sakura

" **I don't mean literally, BAKA!"** exclaimed Inner Sakura, causing Sakura to flinch again. Inner Sakura snarls at the sight of Sakura flinching at herself, her own reflection. **"How pathetic, and I thought Hinata was the weak and cowardly one. Here I am, finally free from that bastard's seal he placed on you and now you're still cowering at your own reflection.**

 **Now listen up because I hate repeating myself, if you don't go out there and demand a challenge against Hinata Hyuuga, I will haunt your every dreams every night and scream in your mind until you go fucking mad. GOT IT?!"**

Sakura then gets up and stands up against her inner self, suddenly her pride kicks in and comes to her reflection face to face for an equally pissed off look.

"No you listen, I will not have you threaten me like you're the boss around here." said Sakura "You're just a fragment or my subconscious and nothing else. I'll fight Hinata, but first I'm gonna have my tea and get some FUCKING SLEEP!"

After that, Sakura punches the mirror so that she will not have to see her inner self, sadly that doesn't prevent her from hearing it.

" **Ha, so you do have guts after all."**

Knock

Knock

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Mebuki's voice calls from the other side of the door. "I heard a smash."

"Just an accident with the mirror, Kaa-chan" said Sakura

"You're not hurt are you?" said Mebuki

Sakura looks at her fist, normally her hand would be covered in bleeding cuts, but no damage was occurred and the smell lingers on, this surprised Sakura but then she smiled. Especially when the smell made a smile creep up on her face

"No...I'm fine" said Sakura before leaving her bedroom.

With Hinata

Hinata returned home, not surprising that Hiashi didn't bother welcomig her as he is occupied in training her little sister Hanabi. But Hizashi welcomed her instead, and Hinata couldn't be more happy to have such a caring uncle.

Sadly their little talk is short for Hizashi has duties as a Side Branch member and Side Branch don't have social privileges that the Main Branch has. Such segregation sickens Hinata but there is nothing she can do about it...for now.

Right now she retreats to the Hyuuga Clan Crypt where she made base as a Gamer, and there the 2 Goddesses Blanc and Vert welcome her back from the final entrance exams.

"We had the pleasure watching your match, Hinata-chan and I was quite pleased with your progress" said Vert as she pulled Hinata in a loving hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Hai, but she's got a lot to learn if she wanted to be a gamer" said Blanc crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. She may not show it but she is proud of Hinata too.

Next Day: Ninja Academy

"Welcome all to your first seminar of this academy and to your first step of Nindo" said Iruka as he starts the academy orientation to the applicants who are now academy students in the Ninja Academy.

The speech was long and getting boring for Naruto to hear, but he'll have to tolerate it since it's one of the winning conditions in this new academy quest...he is hating it already. But luckily Naruto was given a choice to chose a study buddy since he is in the top 10 to pass the entrance exams...even though he's at number 10. being last is perfect, meaning that no one will draw their attention on him given his reputation.

After the speech, Iruka dismiss them for breaktime, giving Naruto the chance to speak with Hinata. He finds her out in the yard under a tree all alone, in truth she is conversing with Madame Butterfly. Naruto smiles at Hinata and gets a slightly nervous one in return.

"You mind if I join you?" said Naruto

"No, I don't mind" said Hinata as she nervously pat on the grass, guetureing the Overlord join her.

Naruto sat next to Hinata under the tree, if got awkward for a moment until Naruto broke the silence.

Hinata-chan, since we'll be in the academy for a while, would you like to study with me?" said Naruto "It'd be beneficial for both of us when we aren't training as Gamers"

"You mean as study buddies?" said Hinata with a faint blush on her face, the idea of sitting next to Naruto daily, helping each other on studies and even arrange study dates at home when they aren't free to take quests together. "Hai...I would like that."

Narto smiled and thanked her by pulling her in a one arm hug, this causes the Hyuuga Gamer's face to turn red like a beetroot, but she tries not to faint...oh Yami does she try.

"Thank you, Hinata" said Naruto "You won't regret it."

 _Oh, believe me I won't_ thought Hinata as a trembling smile creeps on her lips and her eyes sparkle like beautiful pearls in the shining sea, filled with excitement. To her this is a dream come true.

What they now know is that they are being watched discreetly, Sakura is sitting on a bench while sneaking glances at the couple under the tree, but mostly she leers at Hinata but does not know why. As she wanted to stalk and look at Sasuke all day, seeing him is instantly short and she loses interest, she frowns at this and anger brews at such confusion.

But she remembered the words of her inner self, "fight Hinata" she said and she can understand what is so special about her and Naruto, even her newfound strength...yes she remembered her victory against Ino and it surprised her. Ino is now scared of Sakura, kept her distance and dare not provoke her.

Speaking of the Yamanaka girl, her fight did knock some sense out of her as she also lost interest in the Uchiha boy. Sometimes a little violence solves everything, and she's got the bruise on her chin and stomach to prove it.

With Sakura and Ino losing interest with the Uchiha, this gives Sasuke some peace on his own, or so he thought as he was being watched in secret by Julien and Angelica under Saigo no Ha's orders. And the Ainzworths are being watched in secret by Shirou who is blending with the crowd with a book in hand, pretending to read while in truth his eyes are directly at his enemies. Shirou smirks while keeping it hidden by the book so not to look conspicuous around everyone out in the yard and breaks his gaze on Julien and onto the book.

Lessons 1-3

Breaktime is over and all have returned to class, the first few lessons are just some basic civilian lessons such as math, language and literature. Many students aren't happy that they haven't started on learning ninjustu but Iruka stated that it's too soon. Naruto knows this, because he is getting a sense of Deja vu back from his Pre-Gamer years. Yami, he was obnoxious and impatient back then, but Naruto stayed calm for the sake of his new quest.

Luckily the lessons act out as a series of mini-games related to said first subjects. Such as solving random math problems, making words with a bunch of letters, and other brainteasing puzzles. Naruto knew that Iruka created these series of puzzles posing as basic schoolwork so not to bore his master while challenging him.

Hinata found this fun to do, brainteasing puzzles is relaxing for her when she is up to one which is a wordsearch about the names the Hearts of Yami. But they do get more difficult, especially when Naruto is now doing a Sudoku next, he can feel his brain heat up and fry from these puzzles.

But despite everything, Naruto managed to go through this intellectual torture when the bell rings for lunchtime.

Lessons 4-5

Hours of tor-er I mean hard work on the first 3 lessons have passed for our Overlord, and a nice lunch break, the true lessons now start. And unlike the horrible series of educational minigames and puzzles, the shinobi related lessons are peaceful study sessions where Iruka gives each of the students a scroll containing basic jutsus to learn, study and practice either alone or in groups. Naruto didn't mind this, especially when he has having Hinata as his study buddy to help study the selected jutsus for them to learn.

These jutsus are nothing comparing to the skills and magic Naruto has in his arsenal but he considers this a break from Overlording for a while. Plus it helps fade off the boredom and horrors of basic school education as he enjoys the company of a beautiful girl. Shirou felt lonely though and felt jealous of his future parents, what would he give to be with his beloved Sakura again. Unfortunately our future Overlord is alone in this lesson, no study buddy since no one knows who he is.

The ambiance of melancholy plays around Shirou while the area turns black and white, poor Shirou Emiya, depression hits his soul as the lack of a beautiful violet haired kōhai isn't by his side. Hinata noticed Shirou's depression and loneliness and got his attention by waving at him. Shirou saw and discreetly walk pass the column of desks to Hinata and Naruto.

"You wanna join us?" said Hinata to Shirou

"You don't mind?" said Shirou

"Shirou, we're friends, of course we don't mind" said Naruto leaning back to get comfortable and to take a break from staring at a Jutsu Scroll for too long. "If we're to survive the horrors of school life, we'll need to stay together and battle though many obstacles waiting ahead of us."

"clearly you're exaggerating, Naruto" said Shirou

"Oh trust me, you have no idea" said Naruto with a darkened yet serious expression. "I don't know what school you've been in, but this is Konoha's ninja academy and only the exceptional gets the easy path..."

And while he speaks, his eyes shifts to leer at a certain boy brooding by the window.

"...And the unwanted gets the hard path."

"But I thought the remnants got rid of Mizuki" Shirou whispered quietly so that no one can hear apart from Naruto and Hinata, no need to hide secrets from her since she already knows who Naruto is.

"Mizuki's the main issue, but there are others within the council wanted to sabotage me." said Naruto as he frowns at his desk while blindly staring at the scroll. "The Old Man means well but what's the point of being Hokage if you can't control the backstabbing council secretly plotting against me?"

Naruto looks up to Iruka who is working on his desk.

"Iruka needs to stay in character as the academy teacher to fool the council AND the Censored Justice, so the remaining issue are the other teachers. Not as dispecable as Mizuki, but can be a niusence if they decided to play hardball."

"I see" said Shirou, clearly he now understands the harshness of his future father's childhood. Most of Konoha is truly his enemy and with good reason...or bad depending on case.

Regardless, the 3 Gamers resume their education together as study buddies, the auburn haired Gamer smiles with the feeling of sweet nostalgia about his past, to be with his family again even though they are their past selves. Naruto is still young and growing in power, and Hinata is yet to make a name of herself in history.

Which will happen sooner than you think.

Evening

The final bell rings for the academy, everyone leaves the building all but Iruka, Naruto, Hinata and Shirou. The 3 Gamers hide in the toilets so that Iruka can lock up for his Master to have full access to the facilities, for him to train Hinata in the training halls.

Proper training involving weapons each in the 2 Gamer's arsenal. Naruto dons his Darkborne Gear while Hinata is dressed up in her Umbra witch bodysuit and short lavender coat. Naruto classes his Saw Cleaver with Hinata's **Rebellion** , both dueling in a vast area of the hall while Shirou, who insisted in helping, uses his summoned swords as projectiles for both to obstables and targets during their sparring.

Shirou never thought he'd use his personal arsenal as training targets for his future mother's Gamer training but he like the idea of it being used other than killing his enemies...especially when there is one certain target he would have the pleasure turning into a human pincushion.

The training lasts for a couple of hours unfortunately because Iruka wanted to make sre the council or worse, the Censored Justice to be oblivious of this "unauthorized" training session. The fools in Konoha and CJ no longer hold power in the village's education but they do not know that...yet.

So when Iruka reveals himself in the Hall, Naruto and Hinata knows that their private time in the academy is over, much to their dismay.

"It's time to go home now" said Naruto as he puts his Saw Cleaver away and changes from his Darkborne gear to his orange jumpsuit.

Hinata aw'ed with disappointment and pouted cutely while leering at Iruka, the poor guy flinched and backed away from the Hyuuga's anger stare. Hinata was enjoying her spar with Naruto, the thrill of the fight with her crush pumped her body with adrenaline and a heat that she does not know of yet.

Naruto chuckles at Hinata's angry pout at Iruka and patted her shoulder with reassurance.

"Do not worry, we will continue tomorrow" said Naruto "and we'll use the academy all day and night for ourselves in the weekend where it's closed.

Iruka nods to confirm his master's words, which Hinata softened her start and turns to Naruto with a little smile.

"ok" said Hinata

"We'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto "Get plenty of rest, ok?"

"Ok" said Hinata

"Shirou, can you take Hinata home, I need to speak with Iruka about something" said Naruto

"Sure" said Shirou as he doesn't mind as he knows that Naruto's got something important to do.

Hinata wanted to protest but she was already taken out of the academy by Shirou, Hinata pouted again and this time right at Shirou. The Auburn haired Overlord flinched at this and sweatdropped at his future mother's angry look.

 _Now I know where Hima-neechan gets it from, I thought she got it from the Uzumaki side of the family._ Thought Shirou while leaving the academy with Hinata...with difficulty.

Ombré Dungeons

When Hinata left for home with Shirou, Iruka took Naruto to his guild where he connected access to from the academy. Access to the Ombré Dungeons is similar to entering the Nexus, a doorway that leads to a realm outside time and space, such as the purpose of guilds to have a breather away from their Gamer lives without wasting time.

The Remnants welcome Iruka and Naruto with a bow as the 2 walk through the door, the prisoners noticed their arrival but were shocked to see Naruto here of all places. The original Iruka rushes for the bars and tries to speak to Naruto but his voice did not reach him, that is because the cells have sound seals installed so that they disturb the Remnants within their guild. However, the sound seals works one way, while the prisoners remain silent the prisoners can hear the members of this elusive guild.

Naruto looks around and at the guild's prisoners, he figured why those specific people and chuckled at this. Then he turns to Mizuki, the silver haired bastard is completely chained up and muzzled like a feral beast, only because Iruka got annoyed at him ranting at him with inaudible curses, not even a sound seal can shut him up, you can FEEL the shouts coming out from that man, might as well gag him so he'll be silenced for good.

"Nice place, I feel at home here." said Naruto

"Well I did model it from my old barracks in Ombré, my Lord" said Iruka "You should've seen it, a sight to behold, dark gothic, terrifying, it was beautiful."

"Sounds like my kind of town" said Naruto

"Funny you should say that" said Iruka as he heads for the village model of Konoha. "It's what I am planning to make. An Overlord needs a city to rule and I don't think Konoha is ideal."

"You got that right" said Naruto "15 years of non-stop hatred and discrimination, and with no parents to love and support me."

"I know how that feels" said Iruka as he frowns at Konoha, he was orphaned during the Kyuubi attack, his parents were killed on duty and he hated the village for it. "And I just wanted to forget that horrid memory by burning the remains of it."

"Meaning Konoha?" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Iruka as stomps on the ashen remains of the model, leaving only the slashed Hokage Mountain. "It'll take a while but we the Remnants of Ombré will create for you a city that will honour the memory of my old home."

"So...where to start?" said Naruto

"Well..." said Iruka as he pulls out a model of the Dark Tower and place it in between the cracks of the broken Hokage mountain. "it's start by festering the mound of this village by destroying what they take pride on."

Naruto chuckles at this looks over at the burned Konoha model. Both Naruto and Iruka then starts on scheming their project together, making plans on how to scale his new city and how it will look.

With Hinata and Shirou

Hinata is still upset that she couldn't be with Naruto while she walks home, and Shirou understands her. Things got awkward for the 2 of them, Hinata stayed silent and Shirou had nothing to say. But that ended when Hinata broke the silence with a question.

"So how did you know Naruto?" said Hinata

Shirou was taken by the question, there are 2 versions for this questions such as how did HE know Naruto and how Naruto knows him. Only Naruto knows who he really is and doesn't want to spook Hinata with the truth of him being her son with Naruto. Can you imagine how she react to that big spoiler of life?

"It wasn't long, I just moved in Konoha and I bumped into Naruto when I was about to enroll for the academy." said Shirou "But then, we never got fully acquainted until we met at the Gates of Hell during your first performance. There he and I did our first quest, trained together and slowly became friends and only in those few days."

Hinata didn't say anything after Shirou answered her question, surprised that Shirou was a gamer like her when she first met him and was curious on how he knew Naruto as she never saw him before. And she got her answer, he was a newcomer, he doesn't know about Konoha hating Narto which is a good thing because deep down she wanted Naruto to have friends and allies inside this spiteful village.

"Oh here we are" said Shirou as he saw the Hyuuga compound in sight, he stops and makes his way home. "We'll see you tomorrow, ja ne Hinata"

"Ja ne, Shirou" said Hinata as she waves goodbye to Shirou before he leaves for home. She smiles as the auburn haired gamer walks away, she likes Shirou and yet she somehow gets a strange feeling that he knows him somewhere...but she shook it off and makes way for the compound.

Hinata was too focused on Shirou during her walk home that she didn't notice that she was followed within the shadows and blending with the crowd. Inside the group and dark were a pair of green eyes leering at Hinata like a tiger in tall grass stalking her prey. But it didn't take long now for Hinata to notice and cuts a corner and diverting her path, this forces her pursuer to hasten and catch up for Hinata. Hinata is getting away from her home and heads for the rural plains surrounded by trees and shrubberies.

The persuer enters the plains but cannot find Hinata anywhere, that is because Hinata is hiding up in the trees and with one of her pistols cocked and ready to fire. The Hyuuga girl waits and aims at her pursuer whose identity is concealed by a standard shinobi gear but without the flak jacket, hitai-ate and all bodily features hidden away apart from a pair of green eyes, and a tuft of pink hair sticking out from above.

"Damn it, I lost her" said the pursuer, green eyes shift around but cannot see Hinata anywhere… "Where is she?"

Meanwhile

Kizashi yawns at his deck and noticed that it's getting late, he finishes off his paperwork and leaves his study for bed. As he walks across the corridor, he noticed Sakura's door is ajar and peeps over, his wife Mebuki is tucking Sakura in and kissing her forehead goodnight. Kizashi grunts with a frowns at the sleeping girl, but he believes that Mebuki managed to talk some sense into her. Sakura's first day at the academy didn't go well for her and their conversation at dinner time got out of hand.

(Flashback: Dinner Time)

Sakura returned from the Academy, but not in a good mood, she was tired and wanted to be left alone. Kizashi gave her time to calm down before dinner time which he believed to be an appropiate time to talk.

"So, how was your first day?" said Kizashi

Sakura isn't paying attention and starts playing with her food.

"Fine" said Sakura, she's not interested in what her father had to say.

"Sakura, don't be rude to your father" Mebuki scolded "He's just wondering if you're doing well."

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind" said Sakura

"I can relate, my first time at the academy wasn't easy either" said Kizashi "Back then things were easy with neighbouring lands at war. At least we're at peace at the moment, especially when Kumo declared peace with us after many years of fighting.

"That's nice" said Mebuki

"Hai" said Sakura with an uninteresting tone until her head twitched and muttered under breath. **"Sounds bloody boring if you ask me"**

"What was that?" said Kizashi

"Nothing" Sakura said instantly, she mentally curses at her inner self. _Shut up, you'll give us away._

" ***Sigh* Fine"**

Kizashi looked at Sakura for a moment, then shrugged and got back to eating, Mebuki was discreet about this, she knew what Sakura said and her lip quivered as she tries not to smirk.

"Let's us return to the first subject, did you learn anything interesting Sakura?" Mebuki "Made new friends? I heard that Ino is no longer fighting with you over Sasuke.

"I rather focus on my training, I got over that crush on Sasuke" said Sakura

Kizashi suddenly choked on his food when he heard Sakura spoke and turned to her.

"But I thought you like Sasuke, I even..."

Kizashi covered his mouth and shut up immediately, but that caught Sakura's attention.

"Even what?" said Sakura "is there something you're not telling me?"

Kizashi sighed at this and palmed his face, cursing himself for not thinking.

"I was waiting until you've grown into a fine lady or promoted to Chunnin." said Kizashi as he sighed. "Fugaku Uchiha and I made an agreement for an arranged marriage between you and Sasuke. And since you like the boy, I though it would be a nice surprise."

Sakura was shocked at this and immediately stood up in an outrage, she can feel her Inner self threatening to rant out in anger but she mentally tells her to stay out of this or risk exposing her in front of Kizashi.

"and you never thought of telling me?" said Sakura

"I thought I never had to, you developed a crush on the boy." said Kizashi

"that's what that was, just a crush. I was just a stupid little girl who was allured by how "cool" Sasuke was just because he's from a famous Clan...which I want to be honest with myself, isn't that impressive. All they can do is plagiarize other people's skills and take credit for it."

"Now you see here, young lady!" Kizashi standing up, he will not have her daughter slander the Uchiha with such disrespect. "The Uchiha Clan is one of Konoha's powerful clans during the village's founding, and I will not have you disrespect them like that.

"Then why weren't there any Uchiha Hokages?" said Sakura her left eye is twitching, she is unsure if this herself or her inner self talking...could it be both? "If I remember from history, Madara Uchiha tried to usurp the Shodai Hokage, adding controversy on our beloved Clan."

Kizashi suddenly slams his fist on the table, causing the cutlery to rattle and his cup to spill it contents. 

"Alright that's it!" exclaimed Kizashi angrily at is daughter and points at the door "Straight to bed!"

Sakura said nothing and calmly leaves the table, but not before getting the last word.

"I may no longer by a fangirl to Sasuke, but you're still one for Fugaku." said Sakura "I'm surprised that you had me with Kaa-san. You and Fugaku would've make a lovely couple."

Mebuki couldn't help but chuckle at such sass, but Kizashi is not happy with it. He had idea Sakura could be so disrespectful, he wanted to show her discipline but it goes against what his political ideals and honour.

"She is grounded until the first semester" said Kizashi to Mebuki "She can only leave for the academy and nothing else."

After that Kizashi storms off, muttering about how disrespectful Sakura was. Mebuki was alone in the table with her head down which Kizashi assumed was shame.

But it wasn't.

(Flashback)

Kizashi leans on the wall and waits for Mebuki to exit the bedroom, Mebuki knows that her husband is watching and she smiled at her.

"I talked to her, and I she'll apologise for her rude behaviour" said Mebuki

"She better, I don't understand how doe can be so disrespectful." said Kizashi

"She's growing up, and it's all confusion her at the moment" said Mebuki "All she needs is some motherly guidence."

Kizashi sighs at this and nods.

"If it helps, then I'll leave her to you" said Kizashi before pulling her into a kiss, Mebuki doesn't kiss back but doesn't resist either...it's good enough. "But she's still grounded until first semester, goodnight."

"goodnight dear" said Mebuki as Kizashi heads for bed, she turns to close Sakura's door. She shift her green eyes and whispers into the room. "Good luck, my darling."

Mebuki closes the door, moonlight shines down on the window and at the top half of the bed. Revealing that Sakura is not in bed, instead is a burlap sack with a painted face and wearing a pink wig.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	17. A New Gamer?

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 16

Hinata remains hidden up a tree and wait for her stalking pursuer to leave and give up the chase. But as the Hyūga Gamer waits patiently, the unknown person that was following her started talking to herself. Hinata could not understand her as she is speaking in mutters and angry growls, high up in the tree does not help the Hyūga girl when it comes to eavesdropping the madness her stalker is blabbing about.

"Damn it, I lost her" said the pursuer, green eyes shift around but cannot see Hinata anywhere… "Where is she?"

The pursuer's head suddenly twitches and her voice got more aggressive. **"This is all your fault, Sakura!"**

The pursue removed her mask to reveal her identity as Sakura, her long pink hair is mess from wearing her ninja mask. Hinata could not see clearly due to the fog but the pink hair is a dead giveaway as there is no one else who have that unique hair colour.

"Me? It was you who insisted in challenging Hinata in the first place!" Sakura exclaimed at her inner self. "If someone is at fault here its you, you psychopath."

" **Calling yourself a psychopath, real burn there you damn fangirl!"** Inner Sakura snarled **"If you'd let me take over we'd be fighting that Hyūga Gamer right about now."**

Sakura twitched again to regain control of herself.

"I don't see the point here, why can't you just let me live in piece?" said Sakura

" **And live a lie, in an unhappy future with that damn Emo? Fat chance!"** said Inner Sakura **"That bastard did something to us and I want to know, and HINATA HYUUGA is our clue, so stop complaining and take the damn quest."**

"Problem, Hinata's not here" said Sakura

" **Then we'll just have to start over and pursue her tomorrow"** said Inner Sakura **"And if it'll take us months or even years, then so be it."**

"We can't just go stalking Hinata every night, we have the academy...not to mention tou-san will notice" said Sakura

Sakura twitched and her Inner-self took over, she snarled with annoyance because her other has a point.

" **Damn it, you may have a point, but NEVER call HIM that!"** said Inner Sakura before she exclaimed in anger at her other for calling Kizashi as Tou-san.

"Fine, but I still don't get why we must spite him though."

" **Fight Hinata and WE'LL FUCKING KNOW, BAKA!"**

Suddenly the air grows cold and a fog forms around the area Sakura and the hidden Hinata. Sakura looks around and suddenly an under hoard of wights approach her. Sakura widen her eyes in terror at this, but then her head twitches as her inner self took over, replacing the terrified expression for pure excitement.

" **Oh yeah, this is more like it"** said Inner Sakura cracking her knuckles

"You're not serious in fight those are you?" said Sakura in protest.

" **Oh Yami, shut up and let me do the fighting."** said Inner Sakura as she charges at a wight and punch its frozen head into pieces. **"CHA, that felt good. You might as well give up this body now because I'm taking over."**

"No you're not!" exclaimed Sakura, mustering all of her courage and threw a punch at another wight, shattering its frozen chest which exposed its ribcage, lungs and unbeating heart. "Ugh, this is gross."

" **Face it, you're not up to it if you're squeamish over gore and undead viscera"**

"Shut up" said Sakura as she shook the horrid sight off her mind and fought off the wights.

It's not easy for Sakura because she is fighting 2 battles all at once, one against the wights and the other against her Inner self. Hinata wanted to feel sorry for Sakura but she saw this as chance to escape while Sakura fends off the wights. Since Sakura revealed herself as a Gamer, the wights will not be a problem for the pink haired girl...she thinks.

As Hinata leaped into the fog and leaves, Sakura remains in her complicated conflict against the wights and herself. Hinata is quiet as a mouse, but she didn't notice that someone is in the fog until she bumped into her. Yes, for the hidden person is a woman in civilian clothes, in her early thirties and with shoulder length hair blonde hair and green eyes.

The blonde woman press her index finger on her lip to gesture a hush at Hinata and tilted her head aside to allow Hinata's escape. Hinata has no idea who the woman is due to the thick fog limiting her sight, Byakugan included, but it doesn't matter because she is heading home without Sakura following her.

The woman in the fog remains watching Sakura battle against the wights, standing there like a statue and out of sight. She sighs, tuts and shook her head at Sakura, her conflict in herself is a grave disappointment.

"You need to accept yourself, Sakura-chan. Yami-sama freed you and yet you desire imprisonment by Kizashi's influence."

The woman then vanishes into the thickness of the fog, leaving only a faint smell of cherries and blood in the air.

Sakura pants breathlessly after her battle against the undead hoard, the foul stench of death wafted the air around her, a sense to repulsive for everyone who is alive. But right now Sakura is now effected by the smell, for she is now fighting another battle against her inner. And when I say battle, I mean no-stop bickering as they never get along while Inner Sakura fire harsh insults at the poor girl.

" **FUCKING USELESS!"**

"Me? I would've gotten Hinata to fight me if you hadn't scared her away with your temper." exclaimed Sakura "She was obviously hiding from us and I would've tracked her down."

" **And how will you track her, you can't even sense chakra"** said Inner Sakura **"We need to fight her so we can be fully awaken and escape this fucking lie we call a life."**

Sakura had quite enough of her inner self's constant nagging that she face palmed with annoyance and groaned.

"You know what? we'll try again tomorrow and expect you to stay silent until AFTER we fought Hinata" said Sakura before stomping a dead wight's skull out of anger, not caring about it staining her foot. "Then we'll figure out why I am acting like this and get rid of you for good."

" **Hmph!"** Inner Sakura grunts with annoyance and says nothing else, for once Sakura enjoys the silence.

Sakura heads home, hopping that her father doesn't find out about her leaving when she's supposed to be grounded.

 _Maybe I should apologise to Tou-san_

" _ **You can't be serious"**_

 _I mean let him hear the words and get us out of our punishment, last thing we want is to antagonise him._

Inner Sakura thought about it and Sakura does have a point. She spoke afterwards but Sakura knew that the silence is a form of agreement.

With Hinata

Hinata managed to get home safely, but was she sneaks through her bedroom window she never expects Hizashi, Blanc and Vert waiting for her. Hizashi stands with his arms crossed, Vert looks a bit disappointed but the worse expression belongs to the White Heart herself, nothing showing on her face but her eyes flash red and full of anger.

" _What. Do. You. Call. This?"_ said Blanc

"I can explain" said Hinata

"Really?" said Blanc "Then please, tell us why Hizashi here has to make an excuse for that Baka you call a father that you're late?"

"Huh?" said Hinata as she turns to her uncle, who sighs in disappointment.

"I had to pull a lot of strings to keep Hiashi from coming for you while you're up late training with Naruto-sama, but staying up later than that is risky."

"Why would he care?" said Hinata frowning about her father. "He doesn't care about me."

"True, but you're still the heir of the Hyūga's Main Branch family, ergo a target to those who would love to get their hands on the Byakugan and the Hyūga bloodline." said Hizashi "Being a Gamer and Clan Heir is risky, and living a double life is difficult...I should know because I had to masquerade as a Side Branch slave to those pompous Main Branch bastards, my brother included."

"I see" said Hinata feeling bad for her uncle, she hated the segregation of her clan and she wanted to unite them.

"So, what's the reason of you being late?" said Hizashi

"I was followed, by Sakura" said Hinata "I had to delay my arrival so I can lose her, that's why I was late."

This caught everyone's attention, the 2 Hearts and Hyūga Remnant were getting concerned about this, especially when they know who Sakura's father is.

"You think he knows?" said Blanc

"It that's true, should we inform Naruto-san?" said Vert

"I doubt it, Kizashi is not the kind to use children or get them involved." said Hizashi "He maybe a member of the CJ but he's no Fugaku."

"I agree" said Blanc before turning to Hinata "Hinata, though your late arrival will not go unpunished, your reasons for it is understanding. But be careful with Sakura, she maybe an unintentional tool of Kizashi and the last thing we want is the CJ sniffing around just when you're Gamer training is close to fruition."

"I'm almost done?" said Hinata

"hai, you just need to finish the first semester." said Hizashi "So stay out of trouble until then, ok?"

"Hai" said Hinata bowing to her uncle.

"We'll leave you now, get some sleep" said Hizashi before he, Vert and Blanc leave the bedroom.

Hinata sighs at this and gets ready for bed.

" _ **Well, that was unexpected."**_ said Madame Butterfly

 _Hai, but it's nice though. It's feels like I have a real family for a change_ thought Hinata before she sighed sadly I _wish Kaa-san was here._

" _ **If it makes you feel better, she's enjoying her eternity in Hell with Spada-sama"**_ said Madame Butterfly

Normally it wouldn't, but I'm under the same circumstances, thought Hinata while she undressed, but on her pyjamas and got into bed. _This has been a weird few days as a Gamer._

" _ **And it's just begun"**_ said Madame Butterfly _**"Goodnight, Hinata-chan"**_

"Goodnight, Butterfly" said Hinata before she closer her eyes to sleep.

As Hinata sleep, Madame Butterfly emerges from the shadows lurking in the corners, she hovers toward Hinata and watches her. She occasionally lick her lips hungrily at the sleeping girl but she contains herself.

 _Just a little longer, Madame Butterfly. Just a little while before I can make her dreams more pleasant._

 _Morning: at the Haruno Residence_

Sakura yawns deeply while she goes downstairs and fully dressed for the academy, she had a restless night due to her secretly sneaking out at night and suffering from the mental screams from her inner self while she's sleeping. Faint bags around her eyes are shown, and it does not help the mood she is in right now.

 _I thought we agreed that you'd remain silent until we find and fight Hinata._ Thought Sakura as she enters the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. Normally her mother would make it but she is not in the kitchen today. _I need some sleep, and your screams and cursing are keeping me up._

" _ **Well excuse me for ruining your beauty sleep, princess!"**_ Inner Sakura said sarcastically, _**"But how can I rest when that damn quest torments me and the thought of our father angers me."**_

 _You have serious issues, girl_ thought Sakura with her breakfast and sits upon the table.

" _ **They're your issues too, you know"**_ said Inner _**"How come they're not bothering you?"**_

Sakura sighed at this and leans on the table.

 _You think I'm not bothered? I just found out that I'm this Gamer and also my life is now a lie fabricated by my father to groom me into being Sasuke's fiancée, how I have no attractions with._ Thought Sakura while she slowly eats her breakfast. _And that's just the start, what bothers me is that Naruto is somehow involved with this. But first I have to do this stupid quest in fighting Hinata Hyūga, who happens to be the sweetest girl in Konoha now turned 180 with confidence and strength...it,_ _ **sigh,**_ _you get the idea._

" _ **Wow, I stand corrected. But why aren't you dealing with this already?"**_ said Inner Sakura

 _Because while I was TRYING to sleep, I gave our quest some thought, and also the horrific ambush from those zombie things._ Thought Sakura _If Hinata is like us, she must've been doing these quests and also gotten strong, and we don't know how strong she is. So, if we fight her, we'd be likely to lose, and Yami knows how you'd react._

" _ **So, we have a plan?"**_ said Inner Sakura

 _Right now, we leave Hinata alone and focus on training ourselves...Hinata will be our "boss fight" right now._ Thought Sakura _Besides, Hinata's on to us and we need to lie low_.

" _ **Hmm, you do make a point, she'd keep avoiding us if we keep constantly following her."**_ said Inner Sakura

"It shows that our stealth is shit, which proves my point" said Sakura as she finished her breakfast. "I'm new to this Gamer stuff and I...we need time to figure this out. So what do you say, partners?"

" _ **If I weren't just a part of your split personality, I'd approve with a handshake."**_ said Inner Sakura _**"But yeah, I'm in"**_

"Good, but we need to put in some ground rules though." said Sakura

While Sakura talks to herself, she is not aware that her mother Mebuki is spying on her, she smiles and sighed in relief before leaving the doorway.

Time Skip: Couple of Weeks later

Konoha

Trouble brews within Konoha once again when a crime scene is seen outside on the streets, an unfortunate Chūnin who broke curfew was seen laying on the ground. He wasn't killed by wights who would just make a meal out of him, no the death was a murder, signs of deep gashes all over the body, clothes and armour torn to shreds as if he was ravaged by the wind itself. ANBU closed up the road between the scene for the Uchiha police to investigate the scenes. With Fugaku away for the summit in the Land of Iron involving a peace conference with Kumo, the investigation is been supervised by Yashiro Uchiha as acting commissioner during Fugaku's absence.

The grey haired Uchiha scans the area with his Sharingan, searching for clues that can be easily overlooked, but nothing that can track the murderer's whereabouts. Whoever killed this poor Chūnin knew exactly what he or she was doing.

And there has been many murders in the following weeks, many in the weekends in and out of Konoha. Mostly were drunks, vagabonds breaking curfew and bandits camping outside the roadways, there is on clue that might connect these murders together is that the lack of blood spilled all round, only a little to strain exit wounds but none ever stained the floor and walls, clean kills despite the brutal inflictions on their bodies, this has got Yashiro puzzled every time he comes to the same crime scene.

And what's worse, the news of these murders travelled towards the Censored Justice via their true persona, the civilian council, few shinobi clan heads, Kizashi, even the anonymous Grandmaster.

Censored Justice

The Grandmaster arranged a meeting in their hidden base to discuss the murders in and out of Konoha. Kizashi is disturbed by the recent crimes occurring to Konoha as it gave him terrible cases of deja vu, certain preps long ago were responsible for the deaths of good men and women still in their prime, taken before their time. And he thought the nightmare has ended for the CJ the moment when they were disposed of in the name of justice.

But what the Grandmaster has to say begs to differ.

"my friends, it seems that the terror plaguing Konoha is getting worse" said the Grandmaster to the members of his order. "Not only the the wight infestation and the disappearance of our fellow knights patrolling the night, but random murders of chūnin and genin in and out of Konoha has been sighted with fatal wounds on them, but the lack of blood is what caught out attention. No blood on their bodies apart from the stains on their clothes but none on the ground despite the deep gashes inflicted upon them."

The members of the Censored Justice murmured with worry and fear, for they remember something familiar about the deaths of these young ninja. Bloodless deaths, syphoned away from them the moment their lives were taken...only a few were known for such acts of terror.

"But that's impossible, Akashi and cherry blade were banished many years ago and we destroyed their infamous vampirism swords."

"That's right, it was Spring Samurai who destroyed them himself when he banished the Gamer known as Cherry Blade."

Kisashi is acting non-nonchalantly within the group, thank Kami that his nervous expression is hidden away by his mask which is mandatory to wear in meetings. The lie he made has come back to haunt him, but he doubt that Mebuki could've broke the seal implanted on her and returned to reek havoc in Konoha at night. No, not without her weapon, the sword which is also her name sake.

The Cherry Blade, call that because the blade is constantly shaded in a dark red, comparing it to the shade of the sweetest of cherries, and the hilt woven in green cloth and decorated with pressed cherry leaves between the binding. And the tsuba has a metal cherry ornament handing by a half inch chain.

A beautiful sword, even Kizashi was in awe at its beauty along with the one wielding it. But as beautiful the craftsmanship is, the Cherry Blade holds a reputation of being bloodthirsty both the sword and the Gamer.

But the Cherry blade is not the only weapon that feared and known to be vampiric, Akashi's Benihime uses blood as an energy source to cast it's special abilities, but unlike the Cherry Blade which is a beautiful red bladed katana, the Benihime resembles a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side.

As the Spring Samurai, Kizashi has a fascination of swords and to see them destroyed is considered heresy to him...and he couldn't bring it up to him to have them destroyed. So when Akashi and Cherry Blade were banished, Kizashi took their weapons and hide them, replacing them with cheap imitations for the CJ to destroy.

Now Kizashis is wondering if he should tell them that he's got the real swords hidden away, but the fear of severe punishment from them plagues him and he remains silent.

But who and how is responsible for the crimes that resemble to the horrid acts of Akashi and Cherry Blade? And does Kizashi really want to find out?

Haruno Residence

"Sakura, are you up?" Mebuki calls up from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura groaned as she was in the middle of brushing her long pink hair, she was already up but she has to wash up, get dressed and be ready which is not easy and time consuming. She starts to wonder if she needed a little change with her hair because the length of it is getting annoying to maintain.

"Hai, I'm up an hour ago" said Sakura

" **Just FUCKING WAIT, OK?"** exclaimed Inner Sakura

"Well hurry up or you'll be late" said Mebuki

A few minutes later, Sakura leaves her room and heads out the front door, Mebuki watches her daughter leave, her green eyes glint suspiciously before she closes the door.

Shinobi Academy

Day by Day, the gamers are now focusing on with their studies and training for though whole semester. They may encounter many challenges and some might provoke them but they stayed true to their Academy Quest until the very end. Days turn to weeks, but the time and effort pays off as promised.

Things were normal for Naruto and Hinata, studying and training together with Shirou, the other students are mostly paying attention to Iruka and the other students, even Sakura is pulling her weight in the academy and not wasting her time swooning all over Sasuke, much the Uchiha's surprise and relief as he wanted to focus studying also, but he couldn't help but get an uncomfortable feeling around, as if something dark and hidden is leering at him.

But back to Sakura, her mouths move silently in quiet conversation as she talks to her inner self while reading textbooks about basic academy-grade jutsus and other books she loaned from the academy library, some containing complex jutsus and different forms of chakra control. There were interesting ones where she ones she can learn.

But right now she is silently discussing something about a side-quest she is in a middle of, during her academy nights she gave up on pursuing Hinata and conveniently found the Gates of Hell, where Rodin was expecting her. She remembered that night like it was yesterday, actually it was yesterday.

" **That fat foreigner was useful, it was quite a gamble leaving Konoha but close enough to get back before morning's first light."** said Inner Sakura

 _And Rodin was nice enough to introduce us to a blacksmith who is happy to serve us. Mind you, it was a tough choice, but I believe the basics is best for a beginner like me_ thought Sakura as she discreetly looks at her Status Box to admire her weapons. A pair of nice Wakizashis that are yet to be named very soon, still pure and shining from the lack of blood staining its blade. Sakura is yet to use her swords because she has no idea how to use them. But the quest she bought from Enzo did help her lead to a second form of education...one that helped change her life forever. _Its funny that I know how to use these despite not wielding a weapon in the first place, not counting kunai of course._

" **It's like second nature because you're a gamer"** said Inner Sakura **"To you, using swords is simple as breathing."**

 _And those quests were good practice_ thought Sakura as an excited smile creep up on her face. _And who knew I'd be excited to make someone bleed._

 **Let's hope we see more blood once you finally fight Hinata"** said Inner Sakura

Sakura leans ahead to look at Hinata's desk, the Hyūga girl is busy with her work. Sakura then returns to her studies before Hinata could notice.

 _It's been weeks now, near the end of the first semester_ thought Sakura _Let's hope it's enough for us to ambush her and start our fight_

" **We need to lure her away from Naruto and that Shirou guy"** said Inner Sakura as she noticed that Shirou is also sitting next to Hinata, at the same place from the following weeks.

 _I'll think of something_ thought Sakura as she starts thinking of a plan. _And I need to be very discreet about it_

Hinata thought she was being watched, she used her Byakugan to scan the area but she sees nothing, she shrugged it off as an act of paranoia. It's been a while since Sakura stalked her and nothing from the Pink Haired girl happened after that. But she kept her guard up, thanks to the wisdom of her uncle, Sakura should be avoided at all times.

Naruto noticed how tense Hinata is and he held her hand under the desk, Hinata noticed and blushed at this, but also calmed her a bit.

"You alright?" asked Naruto

"Hai, it thought I felt someone watching me" said Hinata with her Byakugan still active, her focus is directly on Sakura, who is casually studying while humming the folk song _Sakura_ quietly

Evening

Academy finishes and once again closed for the Overlord to train Hinata again, Hinata is ready at the main hall, waiting for Naruto to arrive. She waited for a long time, about 10 minutes and she's starting to worry.

 **Message from Darkborne**

Hinata saw the message box appear in front of her and immediately answers the call, a visual of Naruto in his Darkborne gear with Shirou in the background which appears to be thick trees in a forest.

Hinata, sorry for the delay but I've been given a quest and I wont be back until tomorrow morning. If you want, you can still use the academy to train on your own, I notified Iruka of my absence and he's fine with you training solo if you wanted.

Shirou will be assisting me with this quest along with the Daemon Sisters, so the Dark Tower will not be receiving any calls of assistance, so try and stay out of trouble.

Ja ne

 **Message ends**

Hinata crossed her arms and frowned at this misfortune that happened to inter fear with her Gamer training.

"What could be more important to skip training?"

Suddenly footsteps and scraping metal echoes the moonlit halls of the academy, Hinata turns her head to where the noise is coming from. Hinata draws out her Claymore **Rebellion** and prepares to face whatever is lurking in the shadows. Always prepare for a fight, even the ones you never expect it to happen, those were one of Darkborne's words of wisdom during her training nights in the academy, and she is wise to heed them. Being a Gamer can be fun, but can be dangerous too.

Slowly exiting the dark and revealing under the moon's silver light, a group of bloody marionettes have some to attack Hinata. Hinata sighs at this and prepares to fight the demonic puppets with their scythe-like hands and wielding daggers.

But before Hinata could even start her fight, 2 of the Bloody Marionettes were struck down from behind when a pair of blades each pierce through their chest, and suddenly the blood doesn't spill on the ground but flows toward the blades themselves and gets drained inside, as if the blades are drinking the blood, which caused the Bloody Marionettes to shrivel like raisins.

Bone dry, the 2 Marionettes collapse on the floor and break apart like splintering wood, the other Marionettes noticed this and turn their attention to their hidden attack her, but they too shared the same fate, only this time, they they slashed and the blood seeping from their gashes escape and hover towards the blades, like magnets to iron shavings.

The demonic puppets all gather in a bloodless heap, not a drop strain the floor or contaminate the air with its metallic stench, literally a clean kill. The moonlight shifts through the windows, light angles aside to reveal a pair of school shoes with white knee-length socks, then a red and black plaited skirt, a yellow sleeveless jacket with a white shirt and tie.

 _A school uniform?_ Thought Hinata identifying the clothing she sees on the unknown figure, the stranger steps further into the light for her face to be shown, only to be concealed by a ninja mask to cover her face only her green eyes and shoulder length pink hair is revealed. Hinata frowned as she knows who exactly this person is.

"…, huh?" said Hinata when suddenly she cannot say the name and then turns directly at the masked girl in a school uniform.

"Can't say my name? Good, I knew that trick to protect my true identity disregarding my obvious pink hair could work."

"What do you mean?" said Hinata

"If helps to learn that I have an Elite Censor Knight for a father, it means that I can take a peep on some of his abilities and use it for my advantage. I know that I couldn't get away with living my new life with this accursed pink hair, so I had to steal and modify one of the censoring seals for protection."

The masked girl then pulled the end of her jacket up to reveal a small black tattoo on her belly, it resembles a single cherry. It can be revealed by applying chakra on it, and vanishes by cutting the flow.

"So when ever this seal is active and within a 50 feet radius, no one can say my name, and they'll forget learning who I am when they leave...that is IF they can escape."

"So you managed to prepare all for me, huh?" said Hinata "So tell me, who are you then?"

"i don't see any harm, you'll never remember it afterwards" said the masked girl as she draw out her two Wakizashi and poses for battle. "As homage of my predecessor, the infamous Cherry Blade, I am the Royal Ann. A Cherry with a toxic core."

With Naruto

Naruto is in battle against a squad of Censor Knights within the Forest of Death, he is with Yellow and a group of unknown people with strange animals fighting for them. A mixture of elemental attacks from fireballs, water-guns to poison smog fills the area, like a chaotic fog of war.

The groups in the forest are Poke Trainers from various countries who are on the run from the Censored Justice. The leader of the group is a young adult in a blue jacket with a green and orange Yin and Yang style pendant.

"Yellow, get the children out of there, and the poke balls with the injured Pokemon" said Naruto

"Hai" said Yellow as she leaves the battleground for Darkborne and the Poke Trainer fugitives to fight.

"Blue, we need a distraction" said Naruto

"Got it" said the leader named Blue as he pulls out a poke ball. " **Alakazam, I choose you!"**

Blue tosses his pokeball and his pokemon is out for battle. It has a long, thin snout, narrow eyes, ear-like spikes extending from the top of its head, and an additional spike protruding from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body are brown armour-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. Two of the toes face forward, while one faces backwards.

"Ala-KaZAM!" Blue Pokemon, the Alakazam calls out its cry while brandishing it's spoons which bends in half by its psychic energy.

 **#065 Alakazam**

 **Psi Pokemon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Description: Its brain can outperform a super-computer. Its** **intelligence quotient** **is said to be 5,000.**

"Alakazam, use Confusion Ray!" said Blue

"Ala!" Alakazam cross its spoons and emits a wave of psychic energy at the enemy, the psychic attacks causes the Censor knights to feel disoriented and look at each other, confused and feeling threatened with each other. Instead of them attacking the Poketrainers, the Censor knights are now fighting each other.

"Good, now smoke 'em!" said Blue

"Koffing/Weezing/Muk, use smokescreen!" said the Poketrainers

A hoard of pokemon resembling purple sludge and fleshly balloons with derpy faces starts venting toxic gas around the confused Censor knights, they started spewing clouds of toxic smoke from their mouths/protruding vents and covered them.

"Good, now lets get out of here" said Blue to his fellow trainers, he then turns t Naruto and nods at him. "Thanks, we'll be in touch"

"Think about that offer, Blue" said Naruto "And don't take long for an answer"

"Once we settled in, I'll let you know" said Blue as he recall his Alakazam and makes his leave. As he leave, he gives Yellow a smile. "Smell ya later!"

"Back at you, Senpai" said Yellow with a sad smile.

It took a while for the smoke to clear, but the attacks were effective for the Censor Knights to be decimated, only a small handful are left standing with their weapons and armour stained in their own comrade's blood. And by the time their minds are clear, they suddenly realised what they did and started to freak out.

Naruto slowly approaches the traumatized knights and draw out his Saw Cleaver.

" **Let the hunt commence"** said Naruto darkly before he continued the massacre in the forest.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	18. PokeTrainer Blue

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 17

Academy Hall

After hearing the name of her foe, Hinata draws out her Claymore **Rebellion** and prepares for a fight.

"Royal Ann, huh?" said Hinata as she tighten her grip "I don't have a name fight now, but I am more capable in fighting you, Cherry!"

Royal Ann smirks under her mask and charges at Hinata hastily for the kill.

"Commence PvP"

 **PvP active**

"Let's see how much blood I can get from you!" exclaimed Royal Ann as she crosses her wakizshi to perform a cross-cut.

CLANG

Hinata blocks the 2 swords and flips over Royal Ann, then Hinata pulls out **Ebony** and fires, but only for the Royal Ann the dodge the bullets with a few back flips. Hinata frowns and activate her Byakugan in anger and make her aim more accurate as she pulled out **Ivory** after sheathing **Rebellion** back on her back.

To keep the Royal Ann in distance, Hinata keeps firing her pistols at her, but the Royal Ann is quick, dodging bullets as if they were nothing but leaves in the wind, and even deflecting them when any of the bullets got close to hitting her. The floor and walls are partially getting riddled by Hinata's bullets but none hit the Royal Ann.

 _Damn, how in Yami did she manage to get this fast?_ Thought Hinata keep firing until her opponent got dangerously close to her. She jumped back when the Royal Ann attempted to slash her, there she put away her guns and redrew **Rebellion** from her back.

"Fine, you want bloodshed, then I'll spill yours!" exclaimed Hinata as she charges at the Royal Ann, she allowed her opponent to make the next move, which was intended for her to activate her **Witch Time.**

Time slows down for Hinata, but strangely her opponent wasn't affected by the time slowing spell, it only makes it feel like the Royal Ann is at normal speed. How can she be unaffected by **Witch Time**

CLANG

Clang

the 2 Gamers clash blades within **Witch Time** , the sound of clock ticking echoes in the slow atmosphere, hued in purple with lighter purple shapes of clockwork and clock faces in the background. But to them, they are fighting at normal speed while in real time they are non assistance to the naked eye. The Royal Ann is catching up to Hinata's speed caused by the **Witch Time,** but how is the real question.

The **Witch Time** lasted for a full minute in real time, but it to them it felt like hours, the jumped away to catch their breath from built up fatigue and exhaustion. Both leer at each other, Hinata is still puzzled at this.

"How did you get this quick?" said Hinata

"Who said I was quick?" said the Royal Ann as she pulled out what appeared to be a stop-watch. "I just needed the right tools for the job."

 **Time-Stop**

 **Description: A rare power-up item which slow down time for a 1 minute (RLT) but will feel like an hour in usage. Useful against a massive horde of enemies and can counter other time-altering techniques.**

"A power-up?" said Hinata in shock to see the stop-watch in the Royal Ann's hand, said power watch suddenly crumbles into dust after it's use.

"That right! So if you think of pulling that time slowing trick on me, I'll pull out another **Time-Stop** item on you."said the Royal Ann before smirking at Hinata while pulling out another power-up which resembles a pair of oversized cherries with cute beady eyes. "And trust me, I've got plenty more under my sleeve."

Hinata frowns at this, doesn't know what the cherries will do and she has to prepare for the worst. The Royal Ann pulled down her mask and starts eating the big cherries completely until they are come, for a few seconds nothing happens until suddenly the Royal Ann started to multiply into 4 clones. This startled Hinata as she did not expect this, not even she has the skill to create physical clones similar to the infamous **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

 **Double Cherry**

 **Description: A power-up that allow the user to duplicate themselves into multiple copies. The number of clones varies on the ripeness of the power-up.**

"Oh yeah, I sure got the best Cherry" said the Royal Ann with praise. _It was dumb luck, but I need to be sure to check the cherries before collecting them._

 _Yami give me strength_ thought Hinata as she prepares for a hell of a fight against her opponent. _And where are you, Naruto-kun?_

Outside the academy, the remnants of Ombré surround the perimetre of the academy to form a barrier around the building so that Hinata and Royal Ann can fight in peace. Iruka feels uncomfortable doing this without Naruto's well being, but it's an order from Yami herself.

"They sure do put us in a difficult position, choosing between our new lord and our dark saviour" said Iruka while signing and keeping still on his position to channel his chakra. "I hope Darkborne-sama will understand."

With Naruto

"No, please" begged the last Censor Knight before he fell by Darkborne's blade, the sound of cutting horribly echoes in the dark air in the Forest of Death. The floor is littered with foolish Censor Knights and unfortunate Poketrainers, the aftermath of an ambush by the Censored Justice which backfired because they weren't expecting Darkborne to be there, but he did. Unfortunately Kizashi fled like a coward and left his men to die when his ambush attempt failed because Darkborne is there to hunt them down.

This pissed off Naruto though, once again Kizashi fled from his grasp, even when Mebuki practically offered her own husband to the Overlord.

"You may not know this, but this is NOT the first time you escaped me Kizashi" said Naruto after he wipped off bloody viscera from the saw cleaver's serrated teeth. The lifeforce from the fallen wisp around him like an eerie whirlwind and spirals toward the main jewel on the back of his gauntlet. "And soon, your soul will feed my spawning pits."

Yellow prays to the fallen Poketrainers who didn't escape fate, it saddens her to see her own perished by the cruel self-righteous bastards.

"I swear to Arceus, they will pay" said Yellow

"Your old teacher seems hesitant about the offer" said Naruto as he wipe the blood from his Saw Cleaver and sheathe it away. "Considering that he and his little commune has been living here for a while, in the most dangerous place in Konoha."

"Blue-senpai once paid a price for being arrogant, many times to be honest" said Yellow "But his most regret is provoking Kanto's new government when they prohibited pokemon training. Blaming pokemon battles for Team Rocket's crimes and promoting violence and animal cruelty. Tou-san and Kaa-san had to gather trainers from Kanto to Galar to start a revolution."

"Wow, had to be there to see the battle"

"According to Blue, it was one of the most devastating events in Pokemon History" said Yellow "Kaa-san and I had to leave Kanto and started a new life in Kumo, I thought we were save but then the Censored Justice reached Kumo and influenced the Lightning Daimyo and the Raikage. A-sama was a good man but he was a fool to listen to their lies."

"It wouldn't matter anyway" said Naruto "Once Blue agrees to the agreement, the many deaths of your fellow Poketrainers will not be in vain and help liberate the Pokemon regions from the CJ."

"Thank you" said Yellow with a smile.

Naruto nods at Yellow, but then he turned away and frowned at how convenient this plot from the Censored Justice is. He may have glimpse from it from his encounter with Kizashi at the Toxic Swamp, but how he got the information tonight is rather bizarre.

(Flashback)

 **WARNING: INTRUDER UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL IN THE DARK TOWER!**

Naruto immediately arrived at the tower through a nearby waypoint gate and arrived at the throne room. He draws out his Saw Cleaver and raise his gauntlet to command his minions to search for the intruder. Gnarl slowly paces towards his master and collapses to grovel at his feet.

" **My Lord, this is terrible news. The Dark Tower has been breached and the intruder is nowhere to be seen."**

"How did this happen?" said Naruto

"With utmost difficulty, your security is impressive Darkborne-sama"

Naruto suddenly turns to confront the intruder, the minions guards along with the Demon Sisters surround the intruder, who is cloaked in a shroud, with the only feature identifying her is her voice. She lowers down and held up her hand in a surrender.

"Forgive me for breaking and entering, but due to Konoha has many eyes and ears around, this place is safe to talk and be honest with each other." said the Intruder "I would introduce myself, but I have a feeling you know who I am, we've met under different circumstances...as the wife of Kizashi and Sakura's mother."

"Mebuki" Naruto muttered the name of his intruder.

Naruto frowns the intruder and pull down the hood to reveal the face of Mebuki Haruno, formerly known as the Cherry Blade. Seeing her suddenly brought back terrible memories that he tries to hard to forget, but again torments him just like the others in Konoha.

"Hello, Naruto" said Mebuki

"You dare show your face to me" said Naruto

"I see that you're still sour around me." said Mebuki

"You'd be sour when you have nearly all of Konoha as your enemy" said Naruto "And what's worse than having enemies is losing friends."

"You're refering to my daughter, correct?" said Mebuki

"What do YOU think?" exclaimed Naruto angrily when Sakura was mentioned. "I do not want to think about my pre-gamer life, but you had to me here."

"I'm sorry for making you remember the bad times when Sakura ended her friendship with you. But please do not blame her for she is in the same situation as I am." said Mebuki "After a decade under Kizashi's influence, my mind became a prison of my own body thanks to the seal created for me as a leash."

Mebuki bend over to show Naruto a tattoo-like mark on the back of her left shoulder, resembling a black rectangle, a mark Naruto remembered too well.

"It looks like that accursed Censor Trap I use to have...or will have in this timeline" said Naruto "although it's similar, but it's not the same."

"That's right, this seal's purpose sends in subliminal messages repeatedly transmitting into my brain, telling me to be a loyal wife and obey his commands. A personal slave for his own desire, he should've banished me in another dimension but instead he listened to his own cock instead of his brain, he always admired and lusted for me, even when my reputation as the Cherry Blade was well fears across the Land of Fire."

"I am fully aware of Kizashi's sick desires on why he didn't banish you like Fugaku banished my own mother." said Naruto with annoyance, the urge of drawing his weapon on Mebuki is tempting, because he bear no fond memories involving this woman, especially during his pre-gamer life. "Now state your business now or so help me I'll turn Kizashi into a widower and Sakura mother-less!"

"I understand your aggression, and believe me I deeply regret it" said Mebuki hold out her hands high so that Naruto would not attack out of spite. "I came here with a peace offering, to prove my loyalty."

"What offering?" said Naruto, though his hand caresses the hilt of his saw cleaver, so eager to strike Mebuki down on the spot.

"Kizashi has located the a refuge of Poketrainers within the Forest of Death, their leader known as Blue is well known in the Pokemon Regions." said Mebuki "Kizashi usually stays in his study and uses his **Magic** **Lantern Jutsu** for his gathered meeting with his fellow members of the Censored Justice, so not to arouse my suspicious, but instead allowed me to eavesdrop on his meetings."

"And you thought I might just this information to my advantage?" said Naruto

"You need allies and an army, Darkborne" said Mebuki "Poketrainers are skilled with their Pokemon, and I did notice that you have one as a guest in your tower."

Mebuki noticed Yugito coming down the stairs, the alarm disturbed her sleep and caused her to panic and had to hide, but when the alarm is off she hesitantly went down to see if Naruto apprehended the intruders.

"Everything is alright, Yugito" said Naruto a reassured tone. "You go back to sleep"

"I'm wide awake now" said Yugito as she stands next to Naruto. "What's going on?"

"This "traitor" here has informed me that there is a refuge of Poketrainers within the Forest of Death." said Naruto "The leader of the refuge is named Blue."

Yugito widen her eyes at the mention of her old mentor's Gamer name.

"Blue-senpai is in Konoha?" said Yugito

"So I've heard" said Mebuki before turning to Naruto "Look, whatever happened between us in the past is all in the past, I was under the watchful eye of Kizashi. But I will accept any form of punishment, but please don't be hard on Sakura."

"Sakura's already had it hard with she's got parents like you and Kizashi, " exclaimed Naruto with his arms crossed, he didn't want to get his pre-gamer life involved but seeing Mebuki before him brought back painful memories.

"She and I were friends, played together when we were younger, and then you took her away and the next day she wanted nothing to do with me, saying that she cared only for her precious Sasuke-kun, and that only brought all that unintented hatred onto her from the very beginning."

"If you wanted to hate someone, hate Kizashi"

"I already do" said Naruto, though his patience is slowly reaching its end "Look, I'm fully aware that Sakura is not at her right mind but you just sat there and allow it to happen."

"I was..."

"I don't want to hear any more of it!" exclaimed Naruto, his patience has finally ended. The Overlord's wrath causes the interior of the tower to rumble from a terrifying quake which brought everyone to their knees. "Consider yourself lucky that I'll put your peace offering under consideration, and I will allow you to leave my tower alive."

Mebuki suddenly sighed at this and lower her head as she bows to Naruto.

"But do not think this will be enough for redemption, now leave."

"Hai, Darkborne-sama" said Mebuki bowing a to Naruto a bit more before leaving post haste.

Naruto sighed at this, he tries to calm down by massaging his temples.

 _Yami-damnit_ thought Naruto as the anger in him slowly vents away, allowing Juubi's chakra to sooth and calm him down. _That was frustrating, to face that woman again...but under different circumstances._

" **You think she's telling the truth?"** asked Juubi

 _I know she is, Kizashi's memories back when we tried to curse him back in the Toxic Swamp confirms his intentions. But I never expect it to happen so soon."_ thought Naruto before he turns to Yugito, noticing her look of concern and worry. _Then again, Mebuki makes another point, I need allies, and my other allies will not be here until later due to our time-travel._

" _ **But do you think she can be trusted?"**_ said Juubi

 _Not at first,_ thought Naruto _If she wanted to get on my good side, she has to do more than just barter information to me about the CJ's plans, a LOT more. And that goes the same for Sakura, if she wants to be my friend again._

"Yellow, are you ready to see your Senpai?" said Naruto

This got Yugito's attention and her face brightens.

"Do you believe her?" said Yugito asking about Mebuki's information.

"It doesn't matter if I do believe her, all that matters is if we see for ourselves" said Naruto "Plus, it could be useful for you to train your pokemon."

"But what about Hinata?" said Yugito.

 _Shit, I forgot about Hinata_ Naruto mentally cursed. He opens up his menu box and starts recording himself as a video message for Hinata.

 **Message Recording**

Hinata, sorry for the delay but I've been given a quest and I wont be back until tomorrow morning. If you want, you can still use the academy to train on your own, I notified Iruka of my absence and he's fine with you training solo if you wanted.

Shirou will be assisting me with this quest along with the Daemon Sisters, so the Dark Tower will not be receiving any calls of assistance, so try and stay out of trouble.

Ja ne

 **Message Recorded**

 **Message sent**

"I'm sure she'll be fine for a night without training" said Naruto before turning to Yugito "Go get ready, Yellow"

"Hai" said Yugito as she immediately heads up to her room, and about 20 minutes later she came down in her Poketrainer Yellow Gear and her pokeballs strapped on her belt.

"Right, let's go to the forest of death" said Naruto as he heads for the tower's portal and Yugito follows him.

Forest of Death: PokeTrainer Refuge Camp

Naruto and Yugito are now at the forest of death, but searching for the PokeTrainers is no easy task for they hid themselves very well luckily Yugito knows how to track, or rather track one particular trainer, an icon of a Blue "B" is sighted on the mini-map of her hub, she had that there so that she would one day reunite with her mentor and guardian Blue after the years apart.

"Senpai" said Yugito softly as Blue's icon is on sight of her mini-map.

"Are we close?" said Naruto

"Hai" said Yugito "In fact, they know we're here"

And before Naruto could react, he and Yugito got caught in thick vines and lifted up in the air, Naruto didn't react so not to make things complicated, and he can get out of the bind if he wanted. Suddenly the flora in the forest starts to move and rise from the ground, revealing large reptilian beasts with large plants grown on their backs.

 **#003 Venusaur**

 **Seed Pokemon**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Description:** **The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight.**

 **#389 Torterra**

 **Continent Pokemon**

 **Type: Grass/Ground**

 **Description:** **Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests."**

"Fascinating beasts" said Naruto as he observes the huge grass type pokemon while bonded by one of their vines.

"Final Forms of starters" said Yellow who is staying calm since the vines are only tight enough to hold her and not harm her. "They use to be cute when they were bulbasaur and turtwig."

The Venusaurs and Torterra frowned at Yellow and caused the vines to tighten, Naruto grunts and struggles to breathe.

"Ugh, I think they heard you, Yellow" said Naruto

"Release them now!" an unknown voice suddenly commands the pokemon to let Naruto and Yugito go. Loosened the Overlord and Yellow drops and lands on their feet, Naruto took a deep breath and stretches himself after the binding given by the mighty grass types. Exiting through the foliage are a group of people in hats and shirts and shorts, but all bear the same symbol like a tribe insignia, Yugito knows the symbol well to be a pokeball, representing the Pokemon regions.

However, the one who spoke out is a young man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes wears a dark blue jacket, black pants and a yellow and green yin-yang medallion.

"Yugito, I heard from Kumo that you the CJ caught you" said the man in blue as he approach Yugito, as he got close he pulls her into a hug. "Praise Arceus that you're here."

Yugito smiled as she returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again, Blue-senpai" said Yugito

Yugito and the man named Blue broke out from their embrace and he turns to Naruto.

"seeing my former protege here, I can safely suspect that you're not a threat anymore" said the man "My name is Professor Gary Oak, specialized in Poke-Biology and formally known as Poketrainer Blue."

"Darkborne" said Naruto with a simple bow.

PokeTrainer Camp

Blue allowed Naruto and Yugito pass through the giant grass type pokemons lurking in the parameter. Naruto looks around to see makeshift tents made of sticks and thatch, but small as they look, a Gamer should know that the interior appears big than it should be than.

The Poketrainers within the area are busy at work, gather provisions and setting up the accommodations, with or without their pokemons' assistance. But it seems the pokemon aren't having any problem helping their human partners, especially when the heavy lifting is been done by the humanoid fighting-type pokemon.

"I got to say that it's good to see you, safe and sound too" said Blue

"I had help and gained new friends" said Yugito as she returned the hug. "Darkborne-sama here disposed of the CJ pursuers when I escaped Kumo."

Blue turns to Naruto and offer his hand in friendship.

"And for that, I must thank you for assisting my protege" said Blue with his hand out.

"It was no problem" said Naruto as he accept Blue's hand and shakes it with his gauntlet clad hand.

Blue noticed the gauntlet and widen his eyes at it as he suddenly realised who Naruto is.

"So, Yami has decided to crown another Overlord" said Blue "By Arceus, never have I had the pleasure to meet one in person, even my Grandfather had that pleasure for meeting the previous Overlord during his travels as a Poketrainer."

"Well I'm flattered that someone outside of Konoha knows who I am" said Naruto "Although I do not appreciate your warm welcome when you ordered these beasts to bind me in vines."

"I apologies, but I can't be too careful when it comes with strangers" said Blue "The Venusaur and Tortera are our camp's form of defence."

"I see" said Naruto "Although fools would dare tread in the forest of death, with the deadly fauna lurking in the trees and bushes."

"Which is why we chose this place as refuge, this closed training ground has a reputation in which we took advantage of."

"Clever" said Naruto "But you luck is about to run out I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" said Blue

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?" said Naruto

"My tent, this way" said Blue as he leads Naruto and Yugito to his tent.

Blue's Tent

Blue invited Naruto and Yugito into his tent, though small on the outside, the interior is similar to a simple cottage, especially when some of his pokemon are out of their pokeballs. His Alakazam is meditating with its spoons in hand. A purple beast with large mouse-like ears and a long horn is wrestling with a sentient boulder, and a by a camp-fire is an orange skinned dragon-like beast with a flame tipped tail curled by the fire and peacefully sleeping.

"Hn, looks like my pokemon are doing fine during my patrol" said Blue

"Including these 2?" said Naruto looking at the 2 wrestling pokemon.

 **#034 Nidoking**

 **Drill Pokemon**

 **Type: Poison/Ground**

 **Description: It uses its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones.**

 **#076 Golem**

 **Megaton Pokemon**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **Description: Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without damage.**

"Hai, they're sparing buddies" said Blue paying no mind with his Nidoking and Golem. "So tell me, what's the problem?"

"Kizashi knows your here and is on his way as we speak" said Naruto

Blue widen his eyes at the mention of Kizashi's name and frowned.

"Kizashi, of all the self-righteous bastards I met in my journies, it has to be him." said Blue palming his face, trying to calm down. He then turns his attention to Naruto. "And you're sure? We hid ourselves well within the darkest parts of this closed up training ground."

"I'm very sure," said Naruto "When I had the displeasure of facing the man, I unintentionally peered through his mind. It was brief mind you, but his intentions were clear. Plus it connects to the source I was given."

"I see" said Blue as he frowned at this and starts to rub his left temple at this. "Damn it, and I was just getting comfortable. and Kizashi of all people"

"you know him?" said Naruto

"Who doesn't?" said Blue "It's because of him we Poketrainers are on the run, he formed that damn law against Pokemon battles, put the every region's elite 4, gym leaders and professors out of the job, mine included."

"You're a champion?" said Naruto

"No, that honour was given to my friend and Rival Red" said Blue as he turns to Yugito "Who happens to be the father of my protege here. No, I was a professor of Pallet Town's Pokemon Lab, my love for pokemon was inherited by my grandfather, the previous Professor Samuel Oak."

"Professor Oak was considered the "Charles Darwin" of Pokemon, whatever that means" said Yugito

Blue sighed and shook his head at Yugito.

"Once again, you fail to understand that reference" said Blue shaking his head in disappointment. "nevertheless, if Kizashi is come here, then we'll be ready."

"But where will you go?" said Yugito to her former mentor.

"I don't know, but once we're out of the Censored Justice's range, we'll set camp in a secluded area" said Blue

"I might be able to help you with the moving arrangements" said Naruto "You see, I am planning to build a city for Gamer fugitives running from the CJ and I thought that you and the rest of the Poketrainers would be happy to by the new residence theres."

"A city?" said Blue

Naruto as he perform hand signs swiftly and casts a genjutsu around the area, the tent interior suddenly changes into what appears to be a street of a tall dark Gothic city, but in high on view is the dark tower standing tall and proud.

"It's a working progress, but a group named the Remnants of Ombré have planned this the moment they arrived here." said Naruto "A city that honours their former home and suitable for yours truly. New Yharnem, the dark city of the Hunt. There you can be save from the CJ and be yourself as Gamers by fighting your own."

"Interesting, I have heard of metropolises likes this" said Blue as he looks around the scenery of the genjutsu. "And I thought the cities of Unova and Kalos were amazing."

Naruto suddenly cancelled his genjutu and they returned back into the tent.

"We just started the construction, but there are plenty of vacancies for you if you're interested" said Naruto

"Not only you've given my a warning but a permanent home also" said Blue crossing his arms as he took some thought on the offer. "It's tempting, but out of experience, offers like this doesn't come cheap. What's the catch?"

"Your loyalty and alliance, and your involvement in an upcoming war" said Naruto

"War?"

"Censored Justice has been in power for far too long, and has put Gamers in hiding ever since the last Overlord has been erased from history."

 _Erased by that accused unicorn who use to lead the Censored Justice in time_ thought Naruto as he remembered encountering the spirit of Sparkles in the Nethertower, spreading his disgusting Golden Plague all over the nethertower's insides. _At least I had the pleasure of eradicating him, and avenging my predecessor._

" _ **And was grateful for it by helping you level up via the Overlord's dream"**_ said Juubi

Naruto mentally nods in agreement with the Juubi, meeting his grandfather in the form of the dream's caretaker was a surprise, and sad to see him in that state, forgotten by all but him. But Naruto will make sure that his memory will be resotred after he find and retrieve his armour and learn more about how he came to power, and he only managed to get the helm for now, the rest is out there, along with the chapters of the his forgotten past.

"So allow my to clarify, in return for a safe home for me and my fellow Poketrainers, all you ask is from is to swear our fielty to you and assist in your army?" said Blue rhetorically while he thinks about it.

But as Blue took time to think about it, his Alakazam suddenly alerted telepatically.

 _Master, the psychic scouts have informed me_ Alakazam said through telepathy. _They sense a large group approaching the camp, and one of them is Kizashi_

"Shit, they're here!" said Blue as he was cut out of thought and rushes out of his tent. NidoKing, Golem and Charizard rush out to assist him. "All trainers to battle stations, the enemy have found us!"

Naruto growlled angrily as he never expected Kizashi to arrive this soon, he draws out his Saw Cleaver and joins Blue for the incoming battle.

"Damn it all!" exclaimed Naruto "Yellow, gather all who aren't able to fight and help them escape.

"Hai" said Yugito as she makes haste to help the fugitives evacuate the camp.

(End of Flashback)

"So what now?" said Yugito "It seems that our quest is clearly a failure"

"It wasn't a quest," said Naruto

"Huh?" said Yugito

When Mebuki came to tell me about Kizashi's intentions, it was not declared as a quest." said Naruto "we came not as Gamers on Yami's behalf, we went because I want you to see your old teacher again, and me to get the chance of slaying that son of a bitch. Anyway it changes nothing for the time being, it's all up to Blue if he wants to take the offer or not."

Naruto then takes his leave, abandoning the now derelict camp of the poketrainer. Yugito is hesitant since there is a lot to bury in graves, but with the Censored Justice now knowing the camp's location, it's too risky in case more will come.

"May Arceus and the Legends guide you" Yugito said her final prayer and joins Naruto. "So what now?"

"Now we head home, get some rest and get back to my current quest" said Naruto "unless you want to join with Blue and the other Poketrainers."

Yugito shook her head at that suggestion.

"As much as I wanted to, it wouldn't be safe for me and Blue-sempai wouldn't live with himself if I joined him on his dangerous journey" said Yugito "He knows that I'm safe with you as your ally."

Naruto smiled at Yugito's answer, for he is starting to enjoy her company, even though it was only just short by a few weeks. Plus, Hinata would be happy to know that her new friend is staying with them. Speaking of which.

"I'll just see if Hinata is safe and sound" said Naruto as he opens up his status menu and check his party since Hinata is still active as a party member, but as he look at her status he noticed something strange about. Her HP and MP is decimated, chunk of it were taken off from the bars, but they are also being replenished and then slowly depleting. Naruto frowns at this and there is only one reason why Hinata's party status is acting up.

She's in a battle.

But fighting who?

With Hinata

Gunshots echo the now riddled halls of the academy, for right now Hinata is chasing the Royal Ann and her remaining copies created by the **Copy Cherry** power-up. The Royal Ann however is pulling out shurikens and starts tossing them at Hinata. But Hinata shots them out of the air, causing the flying metal stars to break into shrapnel and scatter all over the walls and floor instead.

"Get back here!" exclaimed Hinata "You wanted a fight so stop running and finish it!"

"I've got what I wanted, concider it a draw" said Royal Ann as she pulls out a pair of smoke bombs.

"Oh no, Gamers do not draw. it's win or lose!" said Hinata

"Well the way I see it, this match is mine then" said Royal Ann before slamming her smoke bombs on the ground and disappeared in plain sight. "All I wanted is answers, and to get them is by fighting you. And since you accepted out little spar, you helped me achieve my quest. So thank you, young Gamer. We'll meet again when you have a name of yourself"

"Get back here!" exclaimed Hinata angrily but her rage is in vain. Suddenly she her head feel strange and palms it. "Huh? What?"

The weird sensation in her brain is temporary, as if she is starting to forget something, but she has no idea what. Suddenly the sensation ends and she looks around, now confused at what's going on since the area around her is now badly damaged by bullet holes and debris.

"W-What?" said Hinata "What happened here?"

 **Darkborne Calling**

"Huh?" said Hinata as she suddenly received a call from Naruto and answers it. "Hello?"

Hinata are you ok?

"Hai, why wouldn't I be?" said Hinata

Because I noticed your stats are acting weird and assumed that you were in a battle. I arrived at the academy only to find the Remnants of Ombré forming a barrier around it, please tell me you're not in the academy.

"Hai, I'm still in the academy" said Hinata now getting confused. "I don't understand, what is going on?"

With Naruto

"I would like to know too" said Naruto as he is now on the rooftops overseeing the academy, with him is a grovelling Iruka, whos head is hung in shame and eyes closed with fear of what Naruto is about to do. "The Remnants of Ombré has some explaining to do, just go home and i'll see you in the morning."

I'm still confused, but I'll go home since its late. Night

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan" said Naruto

 **Call ends**

Naruto sighed with relief that Hinata is fine, he watches the Hyuuga girl sneak out of the Academy and head for home. He wait for Hinata to be out of sight before he lifts Iruka by the tuft of his shirt and leers at him directly. His blue eyes glows red with the Mangeykyo Sharingan, which Iruka suddenly shudders in pure terror, the last thing he wanted is to anger the Overlord and with good reason.

"Oh merciful Yami" Iruka whispered.

"You better have some good reason for trapping Hinata-chan, Iruka!" darkly said Naruto. "Or else you better pray Yami is merciful."

"Forgive me, my lord" said Iruka, "But I was just doing a quest."

"And what quest is it that would risk facing my wrath?" said Naruto

I'll show you" said Iruka "Please, let me show you and hope you understand."

Naruto's frown narrows at Iruka, but curious on why Iruka would place a barrier around the academy with Hinata inside. He releases the Head Remnant and drops him on the rooftops.

"Alright, show me" said Naruto offering a Iruka a chance.

Iruka opens up his menu and selects **Quest** , he has a few quests he's working on which is no surprise to Naruto.

"Here" said Iruka as he selects the quest and shows it to Naruto

 **PvP supervision: Ninja Academy**

 **Participants:**

 **Gamer:?**

 **Gamer: Royal Ann**

 **Objectives:**

 **Prepare Ninja academy for PvP match for Gamer:? and Gamer: Royal Ann**

 **In case ninja academy in a barrier for PvP match between Gamer:? and Gamer: Royal Ann.**

 **Pervent Gamer: Darkborne from interfearing with PvP.**

 **Defend Academy from hostile that could interfer with PvP**

 **Winning Conditions:**

 **Wait for PvP match to end without any interruptions.**

 **Losing conditions:**

 **Allow the PvP Match be interrupted by either hostiles or Gamer: Darkborne**

 **Quest given by: Cherry Blade**

 **Approved by: Yami**

Naruto's eyes widen at this, then he look at Iruka with an unspoken question which was expected for the Head Remnant to answer.

"I was close to refusing the quest, but Yami-sama talked me into it" said Iruka with shame on his face. "To think I had to choose between the Dark Goddess who saved me and you, my Lord. But then I thought, Yami's plans could be beneficial for you too. To help Hinata grow strong, but never stop to think that you would approve with this."

"Not when Cherry Blade was the one who gave you the quest" said Naruto as he swiped the quest's message box away. "Personally entering the tower to meet me with intriguing info about Kizashi was no coincidence, she wanted me out the way...so that Sakura can fight Hinata."

"Sakura? said Iruka in shock by the news, "Sakura's a Gamer?"

"I reckon so" said Naruto "But she's also Kizashi's daughter, and we need to be careful."

Naruto turns his head to Iruka.

"Luckily the quest was approved by Yami, otherwise you'd be sending Hinata into mortal danger, jepoardizing MY quest along the way."

Iruka kneeled and lowered his head again, allowing the shame to flow within him.

"I will await your punishment, my lord" said Iruka

"That can wait" said Naruto as he leaves Iruka "We have better things to do"

Naruto merges into the shadows and left Iruka alone, the head Remnant sighs at this and starts contacting the other Remnants in the perimetre.

"Commence clean-up in the academy, I want it done before sun-up"

Hai

Iruka sighed and palms his face, facing the Overlord's wrath was indeed terrifying but denying the Dark Goddess is equally frighting also.

"No wonder Yami chose him as her champion, he even pars with my old master" said Iruka "And he's only at a decent level. Yami knows what pure nightmare he'll unleash when his wrath is at its maximum."

With Sakura

Sakura snuck back in her room, panting breathlessly as the fight against Hinata tired her up. But luckily it was well worth it, she's got the answers she wanted.

"So, did it help?"

Huh?" said Sakura as she turns to see her mother sitting on her bed. The pink haired girl smiled and nodded, and this put a relieved smile on Mebuki's face.

"H-Hai...and"

"Yes?" said Mebuki until Sakura begins to cry.

"How could I have do it?" Sakura sobbed while she cover her face in shame. "He was my best friend, **sob** "

"Oh, my dear" said Mebuki as she then pulled Sakura into a hug, Sakura continues her crying while her mother pats her daughter's back. "I am so sorry."

"How could Kizashi do this, I was happy. said Sakura welcoming the hug as it calms her down. "Why can't he just accept and be happy for me."

Mebuki frowned, not only at her "Husband" but at herself, for she is partially responsible for what happened to her own daughter.

"Kizashi is a fool, him and rest of the Censored Justice" said Mebuki, Sakura still in her arms. "But it doen't matter now, I have my daughter back. My Royal Ann, such a lovely name for my Gamer daughter."

Sakura blushed and hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Thought it would it fit with the cherry theme" said Sakura, though embarrased of the choice.

"Well hold that name proudly, Sakura" said Mebuki now releasig Sakura from the hug. "As I once hold pride in my old name."

"The real problem is Kizashi" said Sakura with a frown. "I thought Darkborne would've killed him by now."

"It was a sound opportunity for the both of us, Darkborne included." Mebuki said with a disappointed sigh. "but I forgot how cunning he is and very cautious."

"SO what now?" said Sakura

"For now, we act nothing has changed" said Mebuki before giving Sakura kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest, you still have the academy in the morning."

Sakura nods at this and gets ready for bed.

Mebuki leaves the bedroom, being careful so that Kizashi would not suspect them, luckily the Spring Samurai isn't home, for the failed attempt of capturing the Poketrainers earned him some deep scars, both on his person and on his pride.

 _Darkborne may have failed in liberating us from Kizashi's shameful hold. But soon, the name Cherry Blade and Royal Ann will haunt Konoha._ thought Mebuki with a sinister grin. _And litter the streets with bloodless death._

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 **Level up: 38**

 **HP:** **1258500**

 **Mana:** **6554500**

 **Rage:** **5239000**

 **Chaos:** **3622500**

 **Void:** **3622500**

 **Phazon:** **10411111**

 **Shuriken: 120**

 **Kunai: 120**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	19. Royal Anne remembers

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 18

Ninja Academy: 5 minutes earlier

CLANG

Metal clashes in the moonlit halls of the closed ninja academy as Hinata managed to block multiple blades of Royal Ann and her copies produced by the **Copy Cherry** power-up. Luckily Madame Butterfly came to help when her giant arms sprout out from portals between her tenant and shields the still nameless gamer.

Madame Butterfly then swats away the copies and forces Royal Ann to jump back, a couple of copies puffs into smoke as they took most of the damage from the demon's arms while the rest staggers to get back up on their feet. Royal Ann pants heavily as she is getting tired, but then suddenly her head suddenly twinges in pain, she drop her swords and held tightly to her agonizing head.

"A-AGGHHHH!" exclaimed Royal Ann as she staggers while clutching on with her head.

All around the Royal Ann is now getting dark, she the pain is excruciating as if her head is about to split open.

 _Is...is this suppose to happen?_ Thought Royal Ann painfully _Am I getting the answers I'm seeking?_

Flashback: Hidden Memories

Memory 1

Children are playing in the park, their parents are at viewing distance but are conversing with each other as they're assured of their children's safety in a group. But all aren't huddled in said group as there are a couple who are alone.

Young Sakura is among the couple, being bullied for her huge forehead which she hid away with her bangs. Children still torment her and tease, poking her forehead and laughing at it. Sakura tries to fight back but the bullies out number her and push her down on the ground.

The tormenting would continue when suddenly…

"Leaver her alone!"

The bullies turn then turned their attention to the one calling them out. A young blonde boy with slightly ragged clothes, a white shirt with a red spiral and black pants, a pair of green goggles over his forehead. He stands there, confronting the bullies to stop tormenting the poor girl.

The bullies look at one another and then laughed, they leave Sakura for now and turn their attention on the boy.

"You should walk away while you can, orphan" said the lead bully. "this doesn't concern you."

"I said leave her alone" said the boy, standing his ground and not moving an inch.

The bullies laugh again at the boy's foolishness as they hound around him.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!" said the lead bully as he then throws the first punch, only for blonde to dodge it and grab his arm. The boy then pulls the lead bully and punched him in the face. "Gah!"

The punch was hard and true, forcing the bully to fall on his arse with a bloody nose, he was shocked by this as the blood drips from his nostrils. He then looked at the blonde and snarls angrily at him.

"GET HIM!"

The boy prepares for the fight, to him its normal as he commences the brawl from the other bullies, earning some punches by the bullies, the boy retaliates by kicking their shins and bloody up their noses, knocking them off their feet and landing on their asses like the lead bully.

The bullies then run away to call for their mothers, running like the cry babies they are, the boy sighed at this, rubbing his bruised whiskered cheek as he approaches Sakura, who was at awe when the boy came to defend her, and fought of the bullies for her.

"Are you alright?" said the boy with a smile.

"Hai" said Sakura as she turned away "Though I could've handled those jerks myself."

"Sorry, I thought you would like some help" said the boy

"Well, I appreciate it, even though its unnecessary" said Sakura "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said the boy as he offered his hand to Sakura

"Naruto?" said Sakura "you mean the orphan that's been causing allot of trouble around Konoha.

Naruto frowned sadly and looked away, Sakura then felt guilty as she upset her defender.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's ok, I'm use to it" said Naruto "It seems where ever I go, trouble happens."

"Well...you shows me that you're no troublemaker" said Sakura "You helped me, although I didn't need it at first, you shows those jerks good."

Naruto smiled at Sakura, only for Sakura to blush and look away.

 _So this is when I first met Naruto, helping me from those bullies_ thought Sakura from viewing the first memory. _Naruto was given a bad reputation, tou-san and Kaa-san told me to stay away from him, but I never listened to them. I still hand out with him and we became friends._

Memory 2

Sakura and Naruto hang out in the park, though Sakura was discreet about it because her mother wouldn't be happy to see her with a "menace" she called Naruto. But throughout the days she spend with Naruto, she doesn't view Naruto a menace, sure he pull pranks at the villagers and run away from angry ninjas, but she noticed that their hatred of Naruto runs skin deep, as if they hated his very existence. And an age old question hatches in her head: why?

"Did you do anything to the village to hate you, Naruto?" said Sakura

Naruto shook his head and looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"No, though there were accusations that I do not understand" said Naruto

"Like what?"

"taking away their loved ones, but I never harmed anyone." said Naruto

"You harmed those bullies" said Sakura

"But that's different, I'm taking about murdering people" said Naruto "But I never killed anyone, how can a young boy like me be capable of murder? But that's not all, their hateful eyes, they don't see me as a murderer but as a monster."

"Monster?" said Sakura

"They called me many hurtful things, demon-brat is the most common" said Naruto "They treat me like a monster that needs to be slain, but I didn't do anything."

"That's stupid, you don't look like a monster" said Sakura "A childish baka, definitely, but not a monster."

That cheered Naruto up and he gave her a graceful smile, this causes Sakura to blush and look away.

 _Baka, why does your smile make me blush?_ Thought young Sakura

The memory fades into black, and Sakura also blushes at the smile from Naruto, whenever he smiles she reacts to it, and still unsure why she blushes from it.

 _I was wondering the same thing why, it's only a smile._

" _ **Oh but it's more than that, it shows that he likes you"**_ said Inner Sakura

 _Well duh, we're friends_ thought Sakura before she frowns. _That is, that I first thought._

" _ **I see that you're realising"**_ said Inner Sakura

 _Hai, but our secret hangout didn't last long, eventually Kaa-san found out...warning me that Tou-san might notice us._

Memory 3

"Sakura, you've been told!"

"But Kaa-san, he's not what you believe he is" said Sakura

Sakura was found out, luckily by Mebuki. Even though she was influenced by Kizashi she still has some independence within her or else people within Konoha would suspect Kizashi of something heinous, which the Censored Justice will find out that he deceived them. Mebuki brought Sakura to her room to be told off.

"Sakura, that BOY is not to be trusted and be avoided at all cost" said Mebuki "There is something about him I wish to tell you, but cannot due to the law place by the Hokage. Being around him will put you in danger, as the villager's hatred of him is strong and they'll harm anyone who is affiliated with him."

Mebuki sighed at this, it pains her to scold her daughter, but its for her own good.

"When the time is come, you'll come to know the truth about Naruto, and you'll understand why he is hatred and should be hatred."

"I'll never hate him, I saw who he really is and he's not a bad person." said Sakura

"It's sweet of you, but you're still young" said Mebuki as she leaves the bedroom. "This is your final warning, stay away from Naruto...or I'll have to tell your father. And he's not resilient like I am."

The memory fades to black, Sakura frowns at this memory as she was forced to never see Naruto again. But despite the warnings, she never heeded the warning her mother gave her.

 _I couldn't do it, I wanted to see him smile_ thought Sakura with a blush. _So I snuck out against her wishes and saw Naruto._

" **Little did we know that Kaa-san was spying on us"** said Inner Sakura **"They saw us, and told Kizashi**."

Memory 4

A young Sakura sudden wakes up only to find that she cannot move, her eyes opens but halfway because a bright light is beaming down at her face, she tilt her eyes so that her face is away from the blinding light and looked around to see that she is not in her house any more. Unable to move, in an unknown room and no sign of her parents...this causes fear to invade her very being that she's starting to panic.

"Kaa-san? Tou-San?" Sakura calls out while she struggles to get up but her restraints are strapped tight around her ankles and wrists. "Kaa-san! Tou-san!

Suddenly the sound of doors opening is hear, along with footsteps, the lighting of the room is minimum so whoever is entering the room is still unknown to Sakura, and this only heightens the fear in this poor girl.

"Finally awake, Sakura" the familiar voice of her father is heard as he reveal himself to the light of gurney the room, this relieved Sakura but now she is confused. "How are you, still drowsy from your meal?"

Now Sakura is more confused when her father was talking about her meal and how it could it make her feel drowsy, suddenly more footsteps were heard and it reveals to be Fugaku Uchiha and a young make teenager with auburn hair tied to a ponytail and yellow eyes void of any emotions. His attire is similar to that of an ANBU, but the ANBU mask which is hooked on his waist void of any animal features, but the eyes and mouth is covered by black straps.

"Tou-san?" said Sakura who is now getting scared. "What is going on?"

Kizashi sighs sadly while be paces by the gurney which Sakura is strapped to, he remains silent at first until he finally speaks and turns to his retrained daughter.

"Why, Sakura?" said Kizashi "Why did you disobey me again?"

"We were only playing" said Sakura "You said I should make friends."

"That BOY is an exception, he is a menace and a threat to our village and to society." said Kizashi "And if it weren't for the Hokage's decision, he'd be disposed of ages ago and we wouldn't be having this conversation again. Time after time, against my wishes you're still hanging around with that boy…and you leave me with no other options. If my words don't reach you, then another motive will...Foo."

The teen named Foo nods and approaches Sakura, he starts performing hand signs.

"Begin the process" said Kizashi

"Hai, Kizashi-sama" said Foo as he performs a jutsu. **"Ninja Art: Mind Possession Jutsu"**

Foo suddenly collapses after the jutsu performance and Sakura jolted for a moment before she remained silent, her green eyes loses the shine of emotions to show that she is now possessed by Foo.

"Foo, are you in there?" said Kizashi

" _Hai"_ said Foo/Sakura, both voices speak in sync. _"Mind Possession is success...uh..."_

"What's wrong?" said Kizashi

" _Strange, her mind is resisting...but it's impossible"_ said Foo as he is struggling to keep his possession on Sakura. _"Wait, there's something else in her mind, it's fighting me, I can't...uh...hold...AGH!"_

Foo cancels his **Mind Possession Jutsu** and his mind returns to his body, suddenly Sakura's eyes open eyes and bloodshot with rage as she starts to scream like a feral beast, her hands claw up while trying to break free from the retrains, she turn her head and glares furiously at Foo.

" **GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARDS!"** roared Sakura before she turn her leer at her father. **"AND SAME GOES TO YOU!"**

"Kuso...and I thought bringing Fugaku was a waste of time."

"Good thing it wasn't" said Fugaku as he approaches Sakura, he activate his Mangekyō Sharingan. "If she's like her mother, then this will be a simple fight."

"Go easy on her, she's still my daughter." said Kizashi getting a little concerned on what Fugaku is intended to do.

"Have some faith, Kizashi" said Fugaku as he leans down until his eyes meet Sakura's. "It'll be over before you know it. Mangekyō **Sharingan: Tsukiyomi"**

Sakura froze suddenly when her gaze at the **Mangekyō** was direct, as it was literally seconds in real time, days happen within her mind. Her mind scape inverts with black space with red outlines. Sakura and her Inner self are struggling to resist Fugaku as they did against Foo.

"You can try again, Foo" said Fugaku as he moves away from the mentally incapacitated Sakura.

It breaks Kizashi's heart for him to resort to this controversial method, but he must for the sake for his daughter.

"You will stay away from that boy, Sakura" said Kizashi "You will forget the friendship you forged with me, he is but a nuisance to those who want to live in peace and order. And if he tries to speak to you, pay no mind but punish him if he persists in trying to be your friend in which you are not his friend."

Kizashi then smiled in triumph.

"You were NEVER his friend Sakura, he is an obstacle getting in the way of your future with my son Sasuke." said Fugaku "An obstacle between 2 alliance between 2 families, do NOT let him stop you from getting in your way with Sasuke."

"N-No" very little resistance is trying to fight back but Foo's altering her mind is winning. "Naruto-kun"

Memory fades to black.

 _After that, all of the memories of us with Naruto were...gone_ thought Sakura _The first thing I remembered was that I woke up in bed as if nothing happened. And when Naruto came to greet me...I...I...Oh Yami!_

 _Memory 6_

SMACK

Naruto was slapped and knocked back, he was confused when he held his sore cheek and looking a Sakura.

"I told you to leave me alone!" exclaimed Sakura "Here I was trying to find Sasuke-kun and then you came to bother me!"

"But Sakura-chan..."

"Shut it, don't you ever bother me again of so help me I'll give you a damn reminder!" snarled Sakura as she picked Naruto by the scuff of his neck. Her green eyes matches those of the villagers of Konoha, full of hatred. Naruto was shocked when he saw them, he didn't want to believe it, his first and only friend is now like the rest of Konoha. Sakura drops Naruto and turns away, Naruto was frozen in shock, eyes weep and never again will Sakura see him smile.

But deep within Sakura, Inner Sakura screams and begs Sakura to stay friends with Naruto, constantly banging within her psyche but Kizashi's influence is strong as Sakura walks away from Naruto, believing that her friendship with never existed.

Memory fades in black.

End of Flashback

Royal Ann regained her senses when the pain has ended, but suddenly her eyes widen in pure terror and denial.

"How could I?" begged Sakura with tears suddenly seep out from her eyes as the memories locked away. But the time of sorrow has to wait when Hinata tries to cut her down. The pink haired Gamer reacted on time and jumps away, only for her to make a run for it. "I would never..."

" **But you did, Naruto-kun was our friend and we drove him away like filth...all for that damn Emo brat."**

"But I never like Sasuke, I like Naruto-kun, he's kind, considerate..."

" **And yet, our "beloved Tou-san" made sure that we never see him again."** said Inner Sakura **"This is the truth, Sakura...the horrid truth in which Kizashi refuses to accept. He doesn't his daughter mingle with a "menace of society", only to be groomed as a future bride of the Uchiha."**

Sakura tightens her eyes and fist in anger, as much she wants to deny the truth, believing it to be a lie, the truth is still the truth. But now is not the time for anger, denial and sorrow, for she remembered that she's still in a middle of a fight with Hinata.

The Royal Ann then reacts from a surprise attack from Hinata, block the claymore with her Wakizashi.

CLANG

"Attack me while I'm grieving, that's low even for you Hinata" said Royal Ann, she frowns at Hinata and pushes her away.

"You grieve at your own time" said Hinata

"...You right" said Royal Ann as she then opens up her menu bow and starts pressing on it.

 **PvP Match cancelled**

 **Result: Draw**

"Ja ne" said Royal Ann before running out of the hall.

"Huh?" said Hinata as the Royal Ann makes her leave and gives chase. Hinata pulls out **Ebony and Ivory** and starts shooting at Royal Ann. The Royal Ann scowls at Hinata following her and pulls out another **Copy Cherry** , she eats it and creates a handful of copies.

"Slow her down" Royal Ann commands her clones.

"Hai" said the copies as they stop and charge at Hinata.

Hinata however kept on firing, not caring if the copies are in the way, the hit the one at a time until they vanish into smoke. The Royal Ann noticed that her copies were vanquished already and she scowls at her attempt to slow the Hyūga down. So she pulls out a handful of shurikens and starts tossing them at Hinata. But Hinata shots them out of the air, causing the flying metal stars to break into shrapnel and scatter all over the walls and floor instead.

"Get back here!" exclaimed Hinata "You wanted a fight so stop running and finish it!"

"I've got what I wanted, consider it a draw" said Royal Ann as she pulls out a pair of smoke bombs.

"Oh no, Gamers do not draw. it's win or lose!" said Hinata

"Well the way I see it, this match is mine then" said Royal Ann before slamming her smoke bombs on the ground and disappeared in plain sight. "All I wanted is answers, and to get them is by fighting you. And since you accepted out little spar, you helped me achieve my quest. So thank you, young Gamer. We'll meet again when you have a name of yourself"

"Get back here!" exclaimed Hinata but it was too late, the Royal Ann is gone, and soon the Hyūga Gamer will forget about night when Royal Ann is far away.

With Royal Ann

Sakura hastily leaps from rooftop to rooftops, her eyes strain to keep the tears from leaking as she wants to focus on escaping and get far away from Hinata, far enough for the memory seal to take effect, to be forgotten as she is not ready for enemies to remember her.

"Fuck!" whispered Sakura as she grit her teeth at herself.

Now that she's far enough, she stops to take a break, she pull down her mask, huddles by a ledge and continues to cry.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Sakura as tears pour out from her tightly shut eyes, she roars in self-hatred and drowning sorrow as the truth brought her nothing but tragedy. Her life was a life fabricated by Kizashi, her true happiness and friendships taken away and now hope of said friendship is considered impossible. "HOW COULD I DO THIS TO HIM?!"

" **Sakura"** Inner Sakura said sadly, if she we're real, she'd be crying also.

She cover her face in sorrow and shame, then things she did to Naruto, harsh words said to him, her friendship of him censored and forgotten, only to be replaced by harsh bullying and cruelty.

"Oh Yami, he must hate me now." Sakura said when tears stain her palms, the true does hurt her, but to fully shatter her friendship with Naruto, it's a horrible scar on her person. "He was so kind to me, still clinging to hope that we'd be friends...until all hope died out within him, and it's all my fault."

" **You're not to blame, it's those bastards Kizashi and Fugaku that stole our friendship with Naruto-kun"** said Inner Sakura.

"That still doesn't change the fact that my cruel actions on him completely destroyed that friendship, only because Kizashi doesn't like Naruto-kun."

" **I think there is more to it"** said Inner Sakura **"He was very precise on us avoiding Naruto-kun, he knows something, something about Naruto-kun that we don't."**

"Another quest?" said Sakura

" **Not right now, for we still got our seminar to fulfil."** said Inner Sakura **"And then, we'll figure a way for Naruto-kun to forgive us and renew our friendship."**

"And this time, Kizashi will NOT get in the way, for HE is an obstacle getting in our way." said Sakura as she put her mask on and makes her way back home.

Meanwhile at the Hyūga Crypt

Hinata and Kizashi returned home, stealthy so that Hiashi and the Hyūga guards do not notice. They regroup at the Hyūga crypt so they can discuss what has happened, Blanc and Vert were also in the crypt as they were also concerned for Hinata.

 _Praise Yami, you're alright_ " Vert said as she rushed to Hinata and pulled into a deep hug, Hinata was not expecting this and blushed the moment the Green Heart's buxom chest press on her cheek. Dumbfounded and confused, Hinata could not bring out the words at what is going on.

"O...O...Of course I'm alright" said Hinata "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you don't remember everything inside the academy?" said Hizashi for he witnessed the battle between his niece and the gamer Royal Ann.

"Remember what? I was just waiting for Darkborne-sama to arrive for my training but he never showed up." said Hinata

"So you don't remember Royal Ann?" said Hizashi

"Who's Royal Ann?" said Hinata, still confused at her uncle's words.

"I see, it doesn't matter" said Hizashi "You go straight to bed"

"H-Hai" said Hinata as she leaves the crypt, still confused on what is going on.

Hizashi waits for Hinata to be out of hearing and seeing range before he sighed and rub his temples from stress.

"Yami help me, that was stressful" said Hizashi

"What is going on, Hizashi" said Blanc "And who is Royal Ann?"

"She is Cherry Blade's daughter" said Hizashi "Cherry Blade has given us a quest, approved by Yami herself to should the academy with a barrier while Royal Ann and Hinata partake a PVP match."

"What!?" exclaimed Blanc, the white heart rage is like feeling 3 times the earth's gravity, forcing Hizashi to drop on his knees as the sensation weigh him down. "And you allow this?"

"It was approved by Yami, we had no choice" said Hizashi "I don't know why Yami allowed that traitor to make that quest and approve it, but it's done."

Blanc growls at this, she doesn't know why Yami would allow the former Cherry Blade to request her mission.

"Perhaps I'll see for my self" said Blanc "I'll consort to Yami-sama"

After that, Blanc vanishes into a swirl of darkness to enter Yami's domain. Vert sighs at this and makes her leave, leaving Hizashi to slowly recover from suffering Blanc's wrath.

" _I hope for your sake that Hinata-chan is fine and whatever reason Yami has for approving Cherry Blade's mission can pacify Blanc."_ said Vert with a slight frown. _"My wrath be not compare to Blanc's but it's something you should fear, Hizashi."_

"I'll accept any punishment you'll have in store for me" said Hizashi

" _Now don't be melodramatic, It's not I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm"_ said Vert shaking her head at Hizashi _"But I'll think of a suitable punishment regardless."_

Hizashi nods at this and remains in the crypt alone, he looks at the grave of Eva and sighed.

"I bet you be furious at this too, Eva" said Hizashi "I may not know you, but I know your counterpart and I know that a mother's love doesn't differ."

Hinata's room

Hinata has no idea what just happened that night, her recent memory was altered into believing that her PvP match against the Royal Ann never happened, or that said Gamer never existed. But she had a feeling that something happened but not sure what, the confusion is hurting her head as she tries to remember but to no avail.

"Grr, is what they said true?" said Hinata while she gazes at the mirror "If its true then why can't I remember it."

" **Because it was wiped clean from your memories"** Madame Butterfly appears from the mirror's reflection and stares back at Hinata. **"This Royal Ann doesn't want be known yet, meaning that she's a new gamer like you."**

"But why would she fight me?" said Hinata "And who is she?"

" **I don't know either, it seems I was forced to forget also"** said Madame Butterfly **"But I wouldn't worry, maybe there will be a time where we'll remember her and never forget."**

"I hope so, no knowing my enemy is frightening thing" said Hinata as she gets ready for bed. "Good night, Madame Butterfly."

" **Good night, Hinata"** said Madame Butterfly as she watches Hinata fall asleep and quietly hovers above her while as a shadow. Her purple lips an inch away from the Hyūga's cheek as she tries resist kissing it. **And pleasant dreams"**

With Naruto

Naruto decided to retire not in the dark tower but at his apartment, so that he can be in Konoha and in-case Hinata is ever in trouble. The days spending with the young Yuga has caused our Overlord to be defensive with her, and not only because of the quest.

To be lured away from Hinata is very humiliating to Naruto, something that an Overlord would be considered unheard. He'd rather stay the night in his apartment than enjoying the pleasures of the dark tower.

"Damn you Mebuki, playing me like that" said Naruto sitting on his couch while leaning to blankly stare at the ceiling. "And when the opportunity to off Kizashi like that..."

"Looks like she knew you'd go to the Poke trainer refuge and get Kizashi" said Shirou who is also in the apartment. "Taking advantage of this so that her daughter can fight Hinata."

"Hai, but how could I not see through it though." said Naruto placing his hands over his face and groans with annoyance. "I had so much insight in my status."

"Perhaps not enough to see through veteran gamers like Cherry Blade" said Shirou

"That could be it" said Naruto sitting up as he sighs calmly. "She knows I don't trust her, and with desperation she had to lure me away for her daughter's fight, knowing that I would interfere."

"Is Hinata alright?" said Shirou

"A little confused, but she'll be fine" said Naruto, he then turns his head towards Shirou

"That's good to hear" said Shirou as he suddenly yawns "It's getting late"

"Yeah, I'll get some sleep also" said Naruto as he heads to his bedroom. "Night, Shirou"

"Night" said Shirou as Naruto leaves the living room. Shirou's body suddenly winces in pain while his body vibrates from a digital seizure. "Damn it, not again."

Shirou drops on all fours, his eyes tighten and his teeth grinds while the seizure trembles through his body.

 _Damn it, again?_

Shirou suddenly stops shaking and slowly gets back on his feet, he breathes heavily while he reaches for the couch and sat down on it.

 _Damn it, I thought this wouldn't happen again_ thought Shirou with an angry expression on his face. _Especially when I was so close._

Overlord's Dream

As Naruto sleeps, he arrives back at the misty plains of the Overlord's Dream. He heads for the mansion when suddenly the doors open and the maiden welcomes Naruto.

"Welcome, young lord" said the maiden "My I be of assistance?"

 **Level up?**

 **yes**

 **no**

Naruto selects yes and allows the maiden to level up his status.

 **Level up: 38-40**

 **HP:** **1258500 - 1293187**

 **Mana:** **6554500 - 7226336**

 **Rage:** **5239000 - 5775998**

 **Chaos:** **3622500 - 5705440**

 **Void:** **3622500 - 5705440**

 **Phazon:** **10411111 - 10761040**

 **Shuriken: 120 -130**

 **Kunai: 120 - 130**

Only gained a couple of levels in his status, Naruto frowned as he is starting to get strong very slow now that the Censor Knights patrolling Konoha, along the lurking wights are now too weak for him to gain real progress. But worrying about kunai fodder is the least of his concern when Hinata Hyūga is main objective.

He enters the mansion to see if the old man inside can enlighten him with some wisdom, but as he reach the living room, he wasn't there in his usual seat beside the fireplace.

"My master is in the back garden, to gaze upon the full moon" said Maiden

Naruto immediately leaves through the back to arrive at the back garden composed with beautiful pale flowers, only a few with colour, and hovering the flowers are a flock of dark butterflies enjoying their evening snack of sweet nectar. Sitting on the bench, the old man gazes up upon the night sky where the full moon is large and beaming is beautiful silver light at the floral grounds of his garden.

"It's been a while, child" said the old man "Do you ever dream?"

"Not when I need to" said Naruto as he sits next to the old man. "Not when you have a powerful demon sealed up inside me."

"I see" said the Old Man as his eyes remain gazing at the moon. "Beautiful is it not, she'll be full and THEY will arrive."

"They?" said Naruto suddenly a large shadow looms over him and the old man, he looks up to see a giant majestic figure within the night sky, it absorbs the silver moonlight so it can glow into a mixture of jade and leaf green. Naruto was at awe at the sight, a giant butterfly flying within the moonlight...then suddenly he realised something. Moonlight...Butterfly"

"Hai, a moonlight butterfly is coming to Konoha to drink the lunar rays of the moon, right where the dark is at its purest." said the old man. "And only darkness itself will know where that is."

"I see" said Naruto as he suddenly stands up and makes his leave. "I hate to make cut this visit short, but I have to go."

"I understand, Champion of Yami" said the Old man "You have a duty to fulfil, so I will not keep you waiting."

and with that, Naruto leaves the Overlord's Dream, the Old man continues to watch the moonlight and with the Moonlight Butterfly on view, only with moon to eclipse and darken the night sky.

Yami's Realm

Naruto woke up and immediately arrives at the realm of the Dark Goddess Yami, but as he ventures though the darkness, a couple of voices is heard in the distance. The voices get louder as he gets closer, and the voice become more familiar to him as he recognises the angry tone of Blanc arguing with the mighty and dark tone of Yami herself.

" _How can you be okay with this? Cherry Blade forsake us when she fell into Kizashi's influence"_

" _ **And was free when Darkborne's powers grow ever stronger."**_ said Yami, only her voice is heard while her form is hidden within the darkness of her realm. **"I can feel Cherry Blade's faith for me grow strong and also believe that her daughter will carry on her legacy. Plus, when she asked me for help, it opened an opportunity that could not be ignored."**

" _Is that why you didn't want Darkborne to intervene"_ said Blanc

" **I know he'd be concerned for young Hinata, and know that he'll stop the match for her safety"** said Yami **"He still doesn't trust young Sakura, and his heart is still fractured from her betrayal."**

Hearing enough, Naruto presents himself to Blanc and Yami, the white heart was startled to see the Overlord in Yami Realm this late, but Yami was expecting him and greets him.

" **Welcome, Darkborne"** said Yami **"What do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"**

Naruto is quiet so that he can kneel down and his head down, for he is not yet ready to gaze upon the concealed beauty of Yami, or else he'd suffer from a frenzy and his mind would shatter into madness.

"A premonition" said Naruto "For Hinata's time as a full fledged gamer."

Morning

Meanwhile the crowd gathers by the gates of Konoha, everyone cheers and welcomes the envoys of Kumo and the returning diplomatic squad lead by Fugaku. Just before and during the academy's first semester, Sarutobi has sent Fugaku and the volunteering clan heads to the Land of Iron to form a peace treaty between Konoha and Kumo, but in truth Konoha's branch of the Censored Justice wants to unite with the Kumo branch due to their masses depleting every night.

The Envoy and diplomatic squad traverse on the streets between the greeting villagers until they reach the Hokage Tower, where the Hokage and the rest of the council including the elders stand waiting.

"Welcome back, Fugaku" said Sarutobi as Fugaku steps forward and bows to the Hokage. "I trust that your mission was a success."

"Hai, the Kumo has arranged an agreement and will be happy to form a peace with us" said Fugaku "and to make it official, allow me to introduce the envoys of Kumo"

The Head Envoy steps forward and bows to the Hokage.

"Allow me to thank you for inviting us to your community, and to say that it would be an honour to forge this alliance between the 2 villages." said the Head Envoy.

Sarutobi nods and bows at the envoy before he turns to Fugaku.

"Fugaku, I trust you will make our guests welcome here" said Sarutobi

"Of course" said Fugaku "I already arranged rooms for them in our inn for them to stay and will be protected during the treaty signing."

"Good" said Sarutobi before he turns to the envoys "We will commence the treaty signing at noon, so please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" said the head envoy bowing to Sarutobi before Fugaku leads him and the other envoys to the inn. Waiting until he's out of the hokage's view, the head envoy lower his head to hide his smirk, his long tongue sticks out from his sinister smile and his eyes glow green. "I'll enjoy my stay here, indeed."

"Remember the deal, Trick" Fugaku

"Yeah, yeah, I'll play nice until the treaty is signed" said the Head Envoy "If you hold onto your side of the deal."

Fugaku scoffs at this and continues to escort the Kumo envoys.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Level up: 40**

 **HP:** **1293187**

 **Mana:** **7226336**

 **Rage:** **5775998**

 **Chaos:** **5705440**

 **Void:** **5705440**

 **Phazon:** **10761040**

 **Shuriken: 130**

 **Kunai: 130**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromancy flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Greatsword**

 **Description: A Greatsword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chainmail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anticrystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	20. Kumo envoys in Konoha

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 19

The Academy is closed for the day by the joint orders of the Hokage and the Council, for a festival is taking place in the village, celebrating the alliance between Konoha and Kumo. The Envoys from Kumo arrived this morning with Fugaku and the other clan heads from their diplomatic mission in the Land of Iron, a neutral nation run by Samurai under the command of Captain Mifune.

Fortunately the arrival of the envoys were expected and the Hokage and council were given an early notice and time to prepare. Many off-duty shinobi from aged genin to young experienced Jōnin join in with the celebration, feasting, drinking and enjoying the entertaining festivities, extremely lively out on the streets of Konoha. Fugaku is back on duty in the Konoha Police force and is among the other Uchihas Police to patrol and observe the festival, ensuring that order is kept in this time of celebration. Even Kizashi, though as part of those celebrating, is also on watch by the CJ grandmaster's command. To the Censored Justice, the treaty is important to them because it involved the unity of 2 branches of their order, even though the division of their order into various branches was formed for a reason, so that they could remain in the shadows to spread their influence worldwide.

But with the decimation of Censor Knights in Konoha caused by an elusive Gamer or more, they have no choice but to unite with Kumo's branch to maintain their power...even if it is futile.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto watches and listens to the merriment outside from the apartment window, the deadpan expression froze onto his face as he watches the gullible fools celebrating the incoming peace between Konoha and Kumo, but he's not fooled as he remembered what the Censored Justice was talking about when it involved the Kumo, hell he listened to the same words twice when he ventured deep within the dungeons beneath the ninja academy.

The treaty will be a problem for the Overlord, meaning that the Censored Justice will have reinforcements from the Kumo Branch and who knows that they have in the forces. Sure he dealt with Censor Knights from Kumo before, including their sentinels, but he must remain cautious as the CJ in Konoha are getting desperate if their agreeing to unity with the Kumo branch.

The worst part is that they arrived before the night of Hinata's Gamer trial, where his quest in the past is come to an end. Naruto is not sure it this is just a coincidence or bad luck, perhaps the so-called Kami was aware of this and decided to screw with him.

 _And I had tonight planned,_ _damn it_ thought Naruto as the memory of his talk with Yami flashed back into his mind.

(Flashback: Last night)

After the vision within the Overlord's Dream, Naruto came Yami's Realm as he believed that Hinata is ready to become a Gamer and end the **Butterfly Effect** Quest. The Dark Goddess is intrigued at what Naruto said and is very curious at how confident he is with Hinata.

" **A premonition, you say?"** said Yami **"So Hinata-chan is ready?"**

"I know it" said Naruto, his head down as he still not ready to gaze at the dark beauty of his Goddess or else he'd suffer from immense permanent madness that will darken his mind. He is yet to gain more insight, but he has enough insight to believe that the young Hyūga is ready to be come a full fledged gamer and with a name of her own. "Yami-sama, I need to know when will the midnight butterflies will come."

" _Midnight butterflies?"_

Naruto shift his eyes when the voice of the White Heart spoke in the darkness, she revealed herself and stands next to the kneeling Overlord and looks down at him.

" _Why would you think those oversized bugs would be ideal for Hinata to face in her trial, they're practically harmless."_ said Blanc

"I have my reasons, Blanc-sama" said Naruto "And I have seen it through my premonition"

"Oh, so you're a prophet now" said Blanc before she turns to Yami _"Yami-sama, surely you can't take this serious."_

" **It is my Champion's duty to train observe her growth as a gamer"** said Yami **"and he has not once let me down"**

"Thank you" said Naruto

" **As for your request, the moonlight butterfly will arrive in the darkest parts of the full moon, located in the deepest part of the Forest of death, tomorrow night, midnight precisely."**

"Thank you" said Naruto lowing his head more to show gratitude to the dark goddess.

But Blanc protests immediately at this.

" _But she cannot go, not after when she fought against an unknown gamer and caused damage to the academy, which the CJ will suspect."_ said Blanc _"She should wait at least a few more days until things become clear."_

"It has to be tomorrow night, Blanc" said Naruto "I have a feeling that the Moonlight Butterfly will stay too long and will not return for quite sometime."

" **My champion is correct, Blanc-chan"** said Yami **"Which is why I allowed Mebuki's daughter to challenge her in a PVP match so that I can see if she is worthy...which I hope you forgive my past deception upon you, my Champion."**

"I was a bit surprised at a start, but I understood your reasons" said Naruto with his head still low and his eyes still avert from the goddess.

"But its too soon for Hinata" said Blanc "Even if she performed well against this Royal Ann..."

" **Which is why I believe she is ready for her Gamer trial."** said Yami **"Darkborne will be in charge for Hinata-chan's gamer trial and evaluate her performance to see if she is ready to become a Gamer."**

Blanc frowned at this, even though he is an Overlord and Yami's Champion, she still isn't happy about this, she believes its too soon for Hinata disregarding Yami's wishes. But she sighed in defeat and begrudgingly agrees with her.

" _Very well"_ said Blanc bowing to Yami before she and Naruto leave her realm and appear in the vacant streets of Konoha, excluding a few stray wights. Blanc then turns to Naruto with a dangerous stare, Naruto however isn't fazed by it. She reached out for his collar and slams in to the walls, their eyes meet, anger meeting a slight frown. "You better hope you know what your doing, Yami or no I will make you regret your choice if ANYTHING happens to Hinata-chan."

"You have my word, Hinata will be fine and you will be proud of her" said Naruto

Blanc scoffs at the Overlord and releases him, she turns away as she leaves.

"You're too late for that, I AM proud of her" said Blanc "My anger is proof enough."

(Flashback ends)

Naruto sighs at this, his back still hurts from the impact last night, Blanc sure was tough...and now he starting to feel regret now that Kumo envoys are here, making Konoha busier at night with parties.

"Damn it, I thought they had to postpone once they deal with the wight issue" said Naruto "Giving me time to sneak out with Hinata and start her trial." said Naruto

Shirou shares his future father's concern, 2 branches of the CJ are uniting which beans that they'll grow stronger in numbers and in forces. And who knows what elites Kumo has that would compare to Kizashi and Fugaku.

"SO what's the plan?" said Shirou

Naruto sighed, calming down as he rub his temples while turning away from the sight outside his window.

"I know damn well what the CJ are up to, and now another problem recently appeared to get in the way." said Naruto before his attention turns to Shirou. So the plan is this. We'll keep an eye on our "guests", find out what Kumo benefits in their alliance with the Konoha."

"and how do we do that" said Shirou

"No I" said Naruto walking towards Shirou and pats his shoulder. "I need you to spy on them and find out what they are up to."

"Huh?" said Shirou

"Due to the **Village Pariah** and **Wanted Dead** perks from this...damn gear" said Naruto as he refereed to the Knucklehead Prankster Gear he is now wearing. "Everyone in Konoha will we fully aware of my presence and will get violent, making it impossible for me to hide and spy on their guests."

"I see" said Shirou "And since I am unknown in Konoha, people will not notice me."

"Exactly" said Naruto as he move away from his window and sat down on one of the couches. "You are a faceless figure to everyone since you're from the future. They cannot trace you because you do not exist."

"A great advantage for a shinobi, very well then." said Shirou as he then makes his leave. "I'll contact you when I have something."

"Just be careful, and be discreet" said Naruto "security within the village walls will be high since these envoys from Kumo are here. The Censored Justice is being cautious, and that makes them more dangerous."

"Got it" said Shirou before taking his leave.

Naruto leans back and stares at the ceiling, the sound of merriment from outside is becoming irritating to hear now. He stands up and walks towards his music player and presses **Play** , he doesn't care what song is selected to play, as long as it drowns away the merriment outside.

 **Playing: A Thousand Eyes by Miracle of Sound**

Naruto sighs and return seated, with the academy closed he cannot train Hinata tonight and this leaves Naruto to suffer with boredom, he wanted to leave Konoha for the day since he isn't invited to the party going on outside his apartment. But there is someone that's keeping him here, clouding his evil mind with concern: Hinata, he is worried for her safety while she's not yet a gamer.

"As soon as this is over, the sooner I'll begin your trial, Hinata-chan" said Naruto "But for now, stay safe."

Konoha Streets

After the hours full of cheer, Fugaku decided to have a break while his Uchiha officers commence on their patrol, and Kizashi decided to join him. They remained silent for a moment, Fugaku sips on his thermos full of coffee while the spring Samurai is enjoying a plate full of takoyaki.

But despite enjoying his snack of battered octopus balls, Kizashi is very wary and concerned about the treaty signing, because of Kumo's choice of their envoy.

"Trick? Of all the people in their branch they send him?" said Kizashi popping another takoyaki in his mouth.

"I know, but we made a deal" said Fugaku with a deadpan expression while sipping his coffee.

"But him? We all know what kind of person he is" said Kizashi with a disgust look on his face as if he ate something foul, and it ain't the takoyaki. "We all heard the rumours right, about his...interests."

"Don't remind me, but it's Kami's will that he was send...since he is one of her four champions" said Fugaku "Like it or not, he outranks us and the Grandmaster begrudgingly accepts the terms. He behaves within Konoha until the treaty is signed and we allow him to wander and collect his target without any interruptions."

Kizashi sighed at this while he finishes off his takoyaki.

"I feel sorry for the girl Trick is targeting" said Kizashi.

"Don't be, she won't be missed" said Fugaku as he finish his coffee and walks off. "As she only brought shame to her clan and soon to our village.

Hyūga Compound

The cheer from the villagers and shinobi reaches out to the many clan compounds, and the Hyūga Compound is at ear's reach but they do not share in the celebrations as the Hyūgas aren't the kind to join in the festivities, especially with those who tried many times to steal their eyes during the past wars, which is the reason of the cage bird seal's creation.

And even when the alliance being forced, the Hyūga does not trust Kumo, which is a wise thing because betrayal lurks within friendship when base desires are involved. Right now, the Hyūga Clan resume with their daily activities within their walls, and sadly Hinata is confined to her room by her father's orders.

Hinata sighed as she looks out of her window, boredom is killing her and wanted to go out on a quest or perform in the Gates of Hell to earn Halos and/or Red Orbs. But she's not completely alone as Madame Butterfly appears within the reflection of the mirror, the demon emerges from the mirror and hovers toward Hinata and join in with the view out the window.

" **Ugh, there is one we demons hate more than angels is peace"** said Madame Butterfly **"War and conflict is what we love to observe and entertain us...among other things"**

Hinata sighs in agreement, though oblivious of the hungry look on her demon's eyes as she scans the Hyūga girl.

"I know" said Hinata "But as long as the envoys still remain in Konoha, there is nothing we can do."

Hinata exclaimed with her head leaned back until she falls back to bed, boredom is indeed killing her.

With the Kumo envoy

Up in the top floor of the one of Konoha's inn's the Head Envoy known as Trick watches the merrymaking outside the window. He doesn't join in with the festivities as he wanted to rest from his journey from the land of Iron and wait until the time to sign the treaty has come. But as he watches the merrymaking, his glowing green eyes focuses on the short forms of children, mainly young girls. Drool pouts out from his mouth and his long tongue wiggles out and lip his lips like a hungry beast.

"It's good to see so much beauty within this village, so much innocence that needs to be protected from all kinds of corruption. **Sigh,** its a shame that I had to wait here has agreed, at least I get to watch the merriment."

Trick turns away from the window and wipes his mouth and put his tongue back in his mouth. With him are the rest of the envoys, a squad of Censor Knights from the Kumo Branch. 2 are positioned by the doors while the rest are relaxing also. The squad are mainly adult Jōnin in their standard grey body suits and white flak jackets. But there is one which stands out from the rest, a petite teenager with pale skin, red eyes, pointy ears and lime green hair. She is wearing baggy grey pants, a mouse themed hoodie which is open to reveal a tube top with a broken heart style over her A-cup chest. She is sitting on one of the couches, playing on a smartphone with a mouse icon on the back while putting her black combat boots on the coffee table, not caring she she's allowed or not.

Trick scowled at how unlay-like his young subordinate is.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be appreciated for Konoha's generous hospitality, Linda" said Trick crossing his arms.

"and I still don't understand why I had to be assigned with a creepy pervert like you, Boss?" said Linda who is still on her smart phone.

Trick sighed at this.

"I thought I told you, it's because Ar...OUR beloved Kami wills it" said Trick, he almost slipped up while in the presence of his squad. _Whoa, that was a close._

Linda rolled her eyes at Trick.

"And besides, without you, I wouldn't be in this...appropriate form" said Trick as he refereed to his human form. "The rest of Konoha have no idea that I, CFW Trick one of Kami's four holy champions, is here on a very important mission to help strengthen the Censored Justice's Kumo branch with new warriors inhabiting Konoha's fabled Byakugan. Imagine it, enhanced eyesight that will help them see through illusions and expose those spiteful Gamers in hiding, preying on those poor innocent girls that have a bright future ahead of them… oh those beautiful young girls, I could just smoother them up."

"Wow TMI, Boss" said Linda who is now freaking out. "But I get what you mean, the Hyūga's Byakugan is beneficial but we need to be careful though. The Hyūga's are well known for segregating their own clan, decided to the main branch and the side branch. And according to Fugaku's info, the side branch members have the "caged bird seal tattooed on their heads, the seal prevents the Byakugan from being stolen or passed on genetically."

"So what you're saying is that I need a Main Branch member to abduct" said Trick with a thinking gesture.

"That's right" said Linda as she present an image of a certain girl. "Hinata Hyūga, eldest daughter of Clan patriarch Hiashi Hyūga."

"Oh yes, she quite a catch" said Trick who is suddenly allured by the beauty of Hinata Hyūga. "Those innocent eyes, smooth young skin...well endowed? Well that's unfortunate."

"Boss, please focus" said Linda with a deadpan expression "It won't be easy, the Hyūga compound has excellent security, and the Byakugan is a pain if their field of vision is on us."

"You don't have to worry, I know what I'm doing." said Trick "Just prepare for our mission when the time to bring peace between our villages have come."

Evening: Hokage Tower

The festivities have died down now and the time has come for the alliance between to Konoha and Kumo to reach its final step. Trick, the head Envoy along with Linda and a couple as bodyguards walk across the path to the tower, waving at the villagers as the envoys are being escorted by a couple of Uchiha police and more up on the rooftops to heighten security.

But such security is nothing to the next generation of the Overlord, Shirou now in his Assassin Class, stalks into the shadows, carefully staying out of the Uchiha police's field of vision and follows the Kumo envoy approach the Hokage Tower. The noise of cheering villagers made it easy for Shirou to be haste in his pursuit, not worrying about making noise in case any of the police spots him and have no choice but to dispose of them.

It is inevitable to be spotted by the Uchiha, one on the rooftops was alert to Shirou's presence and charges to detain him. But Shirou is a skilled fight that matches his reputation as Overlord in his timeline, and the **Assassin** Class gives him the high advantage. Dodging swipes from the Uchiha police's weapon, Shirou blinds the Uchiha and slit his throat instantly. Luckily the other Uchiha didn't notice, the evening twilight shrouds the recent incident and they are all focused on the safety of the Kumo envoys in their path for peace.

Shirou hid the dead Uchiha police with one of the handing sheets on the clothes line and an empty cardboard box which was big enough to put the body in. Shirou then crawls to the ledge and leans over to spy on the envoys, the Uchiha police are still unaware of his presence.

Shirou continues following on the rooftops, stealthy passing through the sentries and striking down who became aware of his presence. Shirou slowly questions the skill of Konoha's shinobi as they were being easy. Then again, it's quite obvious that the Censored Justice is to blame.

Now reaching the Hokage Tower, where security is at its tightest, skilled ANBU are positioned around the tower's perimeters and rooftops. Air tight and impossible...is what it would normally be if one of the ANBU isn't a hidden ally of Shirou's.

Guarding the perimeters, Izumi and her NPC Shisui are discreetly gesturing Shirou when they saw him. He quietly approaches them and gets welcomed by them.

"Darkborne informed us of your arrival" said Izumi in her Itachi ANBU gear.

"Good to hear" said Shirou "anyway to get inside unnoticed."

"The Hokage tower is heavily guarded from the inside out, but fortunately the air grid behind us will lead you to the vents above the council room where the treaty signing takes place."

"In the vents…. Of course" said Shirou, stating the cliché in the terms of espionage. He sighed at this and starts to crawl down the grid and into the air vents. "It's a good thing I'm skinny enough."

Izumi rolled her eyes behind her ANBU mask and resume her position as if nothing happened.

"I wonder what the Censored Justice is up-to?" said Shisui

"unity with the Kumo branch" said Izumi as she remembered the meeting in the dungeons beneath the academy. "The envoys are obviously members from that branch, and that is what got Darkborne worried."

"What do you mean?" said Shisui

"If you understand politics, you should know that alliances require certain conditions." said Izumi "But kind of deal did they make with them? That is what Darkborne wants to know."

Hokage Tower: Council Room

Shirou crawls across the air vents, passing though the ANBU guarding the area, travelling through the metal labyrinth in the building took him 15 minutes but he managed to get to where he can look down at the council room.

"Ok, lets see what they are up to." said Shirou as he lift the grate so he can get a better view.

Down in the council room, Danzo and the elders are waiting in heir seats along with the Inuzuka patriarch Koga and Kizashi. The Hokage is not in the room yet, which gives those who are the members of the Censored Justice to speak.

"This is a foolish thing to do, Danzo" said Koharu, she does not like the idea of the 2 branches to unite. "The Censored Justice have been divided for a reason, its so that we can spread our belief in the world much easy."

"Not to mention easy for us to remain hidden so we can observe in the shadows." said Homura "Uniting with Kumo's branch will compromise us and make us an easy target for the gamers."

"You think I don't know that?" said Danzo "But what choice do we have? Everyday we lose our knights, sentinels and eradicators by this mysterious gamer lurking in the darkness. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and we must unite. Even if we have elect a new Pontiff if necessary."

"A new pontiff? We haven't had a pontiff since the fall of Anor Londo after Pontiff Sulyvahn died in battle against the Overlord." said Koharu "Even "Princess" Gwyndolyn's son, Lothric failed to become one when he suddenly died from his illness."

"Even his handicapped brother proved incompetent against the fiend." said Homura

"I do not want a history lesson about the Censored Justice's dark age" said Danzo "We are here to sign the treaty begin our alliance with Kumo, and that is what were are here to do."

Koharu and Homura reluctantly agreed with Danzo, even Kizashi is concerned about this treaty. He then noticed that Koga is unusually quiet.

"Is something wrong, Koga?" said Kizashi "you're surprisingly quiet."

"I just want this done with" said Koga "And complaining about it isn't getting anywhere."

Kizashi was surprised at this and taken back by the Inuzuka's rare wisdom.

"Okay, that was unexpected." said Kizashi

"I maybe a savage beast pretending to be a human being, doesn't mean I should be civil when the time is needed." said Koga "And this is one of those times. Granted the unification with Kumo may compromised our position, but the Gamers are fully aware of our presence to begin with, otherwise we wouldn't need Kumo branch's position."

The elders are starting to understand, and Danzo is happy that Koga sees sense in this alliance. But they didn't have time to reply when suddenly the doors open and the Envoys from Kumo arrive with Fugaku and Yashiro.

"Thank you, Fugaku" said Danzo "We appreciate your assistance for escorting our guests here."

"Just doing my job, Danzo-sama" said Fugaku as he takes his seat as a Clan head. "The Hokage will arrive later and I dismissed the security who aren't with us. SO we have a window to discuss this deal."

"Of course, the deal" said Danzo as he sat on the Hokage chair, thought the opportunity is perfect and he should treat himself. "So you found your target."

"Ooh yes" said Trick with an ecstatic tone as he lick his lips hungrily.

"Boss!" Linda said with a warning tone as she noticed the disgusted look on Kizashi's face. "You've been told."

"Oh right, ahem" said Trick clearing his throat and discreetly put his tongue away. "We'll collect our target tonight after we sigh this little treaty of yours."

"You don't really care about the unification, do you?" said Kizashi

"It's never my business, but its the will of Kami and I must obey" said Trick "The Kumo branch will benefit with the addition of your Byakugan, we could go for the Sharingan...but your daughter does put me off."

Linda nudged her boss when she noticed Fugaku who is now glaring at Trick.

"But the Byakugan is enough" said Trick hold his hands up in self-defence. "We don't want to antagonize Konoha branch's skilled elites."

"Wise choice" said Fugaku as he turn his eyes off and look away. "Anyway, Hiashi will be grateful once his disgrace of a daughter will no longer taint the Hyūga legacy...he can always have another."

Shirou widen his eyes as he now know what Kumo branch is getting for their alliance with the Konoha branch. He wanted to leave and rush to warn Hinata but he's on a mission and he has to wait and see if there is more to the unity of 2 branches.

Suddenly the doors open and the Hokage arrives with the other clan heads, Hiashi included, now this got Shirou worried since Hinata is now vulnerable since her "father" is away.

Everyone take their seats and wait for the Hokage to speak up.

"Now then, shall we begin?" said Sarutobi

Outside the Hokage Tower

Shirou left as fast as he can, he's got all the answers he's got and now has to regroup with Naruto, he explained everything to Izumi and Shisui.

"So that explains everything" said Izumi

"Huh?" said Shirou

"During my mission in the Land of Iron with Fugaku, I noticed that after the negotiations supervised by Captain Mifune, he was having private talks with the Kumo envoy and a strange gaijin woman, who seems to be affiliated with Kumo's branch."

"Did you hear what they said?" said Shirou

"Iie, they placed a sound seal around them so that their conversation is undisturbed" said Izumi "Fugaku is cautious that way"

"Well it doesn't matter, since I know what their intentions are" said Shirou

"Then we won't keep you" said Izumi "I'll inform Darkborne of your arrival"

"Thanks" said Shirou as he makes his leave post haste.

Shirou disables his **Assassin** Class and pulls out the **Avenger Class Card**.

 _This may alter my personality, but it'll get back quick_ thought Shirou as he hold his card and said " **Install"**

Shirou changes into his **Avenger** **Class** , his clothes now resemble an early 19th century coat and hat, it even par with Naruto's Darkborne gear except the tricorne. His body emanates an electric flow as he dashes twice as fast with a murderous look in his now orange eyes. "I will make sure those bastard do not touch my Kaa-chan"

 **Avenger Class card** : Edmond Dantès  
 **Bio** : The individual known as the world's most prominent avenger.  
Popularly known as the "King of the Cavern" or the "Count of Monte Cristo".  
Although imprisoned on the hellish If Tower (Château d'If) due to a false charge derived from an unscrupulous conspiracy, he did not fall to despair thanks to a mind of steel, and the story goes that he eventually acquired the treasure of the Monte Cristo island and swooped down upon Paris- dragging down many leading figures that reigned over France – that is, the people who once deceived him - into hell.

 **Noble Phantasms:  
The King of the Cavern  
Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: -  
Maximum Targets: 1 person  
Monte Cristo Mythology.**

**He is an incarnation of revenge. Not coming under any sort of Class, the body that manifested as the Extra Class** **・** **Avenger was converted into a Noble Phantasm that sublimated that way of life.  
Attacks by means of a tenacious body and magic power.  
It is also possible to conceal his parameters and Class, displaying false information.  
A continuously invoked-type of Noble Phantasm. There is also another effect for when releasing the True Name, but it is not employed in this work.**

 **Tyger, Burning Bright  
Rank: A  
Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army  
Range: 1~20  
Maximum Targets: 1~100 people  
Enfer Château D'If.  
The mental power of steel fostered in the hellish Château d'If converted into a Noble Phantasm.  
Not to mention the body, the King of the Cavern escapes even from abstract prisons such as time and space.  
By performing super high-speed thinking and forcibly reflecting that on the body, he subjectively realizes a super high-speed action that makes seems like a "time halt" is being employed.  
In this work, it takes the shape of a simultaneous multi-attack by means of the "off-shots" resulted from the high-speed movement.**

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto is still in the apartment, waiting for Shirou to return, sighing out of boredom he fidgets by either constantly unhinging his Saw Cleaver or tossing a kunai in the air and catching it. Being here for hours, Naruto slumps back on couch and leans his head back to stare at the ceiling. He just got word from Izumi that Shirou is on his way back and now he waits for his future son to return.

"Come on, time is crucial for us all" said Naruto as he threw the kunai into the ceiling and the tip lodges through, causing the knife to stick.

KNOCK

Naruto shift his eyes when the knocking is heard, he frowned with caution because Shirou would just enter through the door as he's got a key and he was told not to knock. Naruto performs Shadow Clone jutsu and silently points at the door.

"Coming" said Naruto as he leaps behind the couch and waits for any trap to set off. The clone reaches for the door, only get greeted by a barrage of flying swords, sending the clones flying to the other side and gets pinned up like a badly nailed piece of wood. "Whew, that was close"

But before he could think danger is over, a few smoke bombs were thrown inside and engulf the area with thick smoke. Naruto coughs hard and his vision now impaired, he is at a disadvantage as the intruders sneak in and attempt to strike the Overlord down. But Naruto is quick…

CLANG

Smoke may impair his sight, but his hearing is sharp and the Jūbi's senses helped him defend against this hidden danger. His saw cleaver clashes with a katana, the smoke starts to clear up and reveal who would dare strike Naruto with cheap tricks. What Naruto sees is a young adult with long black hair, pale skin and a pair of onyx black eyes surrounded by heavy bags. His clothes are old and worn, showing that he had worn them for a long time. Naruto is confused at the stranger before him as he looks somehow familiar.

If he didn't know any better, he would suggest that the stranger looks like a certain Uchiha...only older and more pathetic.

With Shirou

Shirou hops over rooftops, only to react enough to evade a heavy rain of weapons directly approaching him. He dove out of the way and rolled aside, in time before the raining weapons would hit the roofs.

Shirou looked up at one of the tall buildings and noticed 2 familiar faces.

" **SO you finally come out of hiding, Julien"** saidShirou as he summons out his dagger Kanshō and Bakuya

"I was just waiting for the right moment, Emiya" said Julien "Waiting for you to be a part from your precious lost parents, especially when this is the night when their bond is fortified."

"and it'll stay that way" said Shirou "Whatever plan you have to end my existence, it has failed."

"I beg to differ, I already started" said Julien with a smirk "While you're here, my associate has now begun his assault against Darkborne."

"Associate?" said Shirou as he then realised something. "That man posing as your guardian."

"That's right" said Julien

Back at Naruto's apartment

" _Saigo no Ha, or rather Sasuke Uchiha formerly known from his now lost world is getting his revenge."_ said Julien as Naruto now stands his ground against his opponent, Saigo no Ha.

Onyx black eyes of Saigo no Ha turns into a kaleidoscope of black and red, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spins rapidly within the eyes' iris. Naruto frowns and glares back with his own Mangekyō, but failed to counter the overwhelming force of the man more evolved Dōjutsu. Suddenly the area turns black and red with an inverted contrast. Frozen in place, Naruto is now caught within the illusion of the Mangekyō Sharingan's **Tsukiyomi.**

"So... you're him that Iruka warned me about" said Naruto as his **observe** identify the man before him.

 **Saigo no Ha**

 **Description: Counterpart of Sasuke Uchiha from the lost realm ruled by another Overlord version of Naruto named the "Maelstrom" Overlord. Last of his rebellion ROTL (Rise of the Leaf), he takes in the name Saigo no Ha (Translation: The Last Leaf) to remind him of his failures in defeating his mortal enemy and the loss of his family and friends.**

Saigo no Ha said nothing, only glare with pure hatred at Naruto, as if it reminds him of the other from his world. His thoughts cause the realm to shift into the inverted version of the Dark Tower's Throne Room, shrouded in chaos as it a battle just happened there, but despite the scene change, their eyes remained fixed with each other's.

For their fight has already started.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 40**

 **HP: 1293187**

 **Mana: 7226336**

 **Rage: 5775998**

 **Chaos: 5705440**

 **Void: 5705440**

 **Phazon: 10761040**

 **Shuriken: 130**

 **Kunai: 130**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

• **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

• **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromaniac flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

• **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

• **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

• **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

• **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

• **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Great-sword**

 **Description: A Great-sword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

• **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

• **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

• **Head: Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

• **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chain-mail**

• **Pants: Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

• **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet**

 **Ninja Embrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

• **Head: Abysswalker Helm**

• **Chest: Abysswalker Armour**

• **Pants: Abysswalker Leggings**

• **Arm: Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

• **Head: Green Goggles**

• **Chest: Orange Jacket**

• **Pants: Orange pants**

• **Arm: N/A**

 **Perk:**

• **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

• **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

• **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

• **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

• **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

• **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

• **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

• **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

• **Pudding**

• **Share Crystals**

• **Anti-crystal**

• **Slig Queen Egg**

• **Helm of the Fourth**

• **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

• **Stealth**

• **Silver Tongue**

• **Body Flicker**

• **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

• **Browns**

• **Red**

• **Green**

• **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

• **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

• **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

• **Tsukiyomi**

• **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

• **Amaterasu**

• **Izanagi**

• **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

• **Gudōdama**

• **Human Path**

• **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

• **Veil**

• **Shadow form**

• **Dark Shift**

• **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

• **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

• **Rasengan**

• **Rasen-Drill**

• **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

• **Fireball**

• **Lightning Whip**

• **Illusion**

• **Silence**

• **Curse**

• **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

• **Legendary Baka Bros**

• **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

• **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

• **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

• **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

• **? (Hinata Hyūga): Hyūga Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

• **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

• **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

• **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

• **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

• **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

• **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

• **Void Projection**

• **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

• **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

• **Chaos Bomb**

• **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	21. Chapter 21

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 20

Tsukiyomi Realm

The sound of war echoes within the illusion caused by the Mangekyō **Sharingan: Tsukiyomi** that ensnared our Overlord, but Naruto isn't worried as he must remain calm and level headed within a complex genjutsu used exclusively by the Uchiha who gained such evolved eyes. And the **Tsukiyomi** is proof enough to know that his opponent is an Uchiha, but not just any Uchiha.

Saigo no Ha, meaning the Last Leaf which the name symbolizes what remains of Konoha before it was destroyed by the "First" Maelstrom Overlord. Survivors formed a resistance who fight against the evil that invaded their nation, daimyo's usurped, Kages slain, villages, towns, cities and capitals were either conquered or destroyed by the dark tyrant. And those who fell were either enslaved, conscripted or executed.

Time and time the resistance known as the ROTL, Rise of the Leaf lost countless battles against the Maelstrom Overlord, and deaths of certain members were taken. Including Saigo...Sasuke's wife Sakura.

And all was left of the ROTL is Sasuke and many stragglers of the dying resistance, thought they could charge in for the assault and go out with a bang since they have nothing left to lose. Even Sasuke, now going by as Saigo could fight his old nemesis for the last time before he surrenders to death.

But then Oblivion came to the First Maelstrom Overlord's realm and his evil extinguished.

Naruto stands completely frozen within this illusion, saw the moment where it ended for his counterpart. He won and conquered it all, but judgement came, not by Kami but by a some self-righteous being of pure light who thinks has the right to judge the fate of worlds and reality, and claim that its unbalanced by the overwhelming evil…

Regardless, our Overlord is not fazed by this, a little surprised at how his counterpart was suddenly defeated after his victory against Saigo no Ha. Then the illusions shifted into a barren meadow with a pitch black sky and red clouds. Naruto tried to move himself as he feels a bit uncomfortable standing around in the spot, but cannot. It's as if gravity itself increased tenfold hindering his movements, but not enough for him to collapse by the might and terror of **Tsukiyomi** it's thanks to the Insight count in his HUD that Naruto has enough resistance to stay sane ad comparing to Fugaku's **Tsukiyomi** , Saigo no Ha's is much intense due to his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.**

"This ends tonight, Darkborne" said Saigo as he approaches the immobile Overlord.

Naruto sighed at this and stares at Saigo with a deadpan expression while suddenly the illusion starts too rumble, a soul chilling roar booms in the air as a massive glowing red Eye with 3 ripples and 9 tomes staring at Saigo. Saigo stops as he can feel the immense killer intent pollute the air and the scenery form cracks and shatter back into reality.

Naruto's apartment

Saigo was taken back at how easy his Tsukiyomi broke, but more surprised when he saw the massive eye of Jūbi at the end. Now returning to reality, Saigo immediately drew his sword to block Naruto's Saw Cleaver. Naruto scowls at this, an opportunity lost while Saigo was in shock, but fouled by the Uchiha's reflexes. Naruto jumped back and poses for combat.

Naruto raise his gauntlet to summon his minions, Browns emerge from the ground and charges at Saigo no Ha, but they were accompanied by Militia Spawns who appear out glowing pixels. Saigo felt uneasy seeing the expressionless generic humanoids with clubs and leather armour. But he shakes it off as he starts moving his hands around like he is casting a spell.

Suddenly a few dozen kunai fly behind Saigo and form into a large silver halo, moonlight reflects from the diamond shaped blades as they aim their tips at the advancing enemies. Saigo then points his finger at the Browns and militia, causing the levitating kunai to fly pass him and dart towards the Overlord's minions.

The minions fall one by one as the many kunai pierce their vitals and retreat back behind Saigo to reform back as a halo.

 _Magnet Release?_ Thought Naruto when he witnessed the attack Saigo performed, he frowned as this will now be easy. He but his saw cleaver in his inventory so that it could not be used against him, including gear that are metallic. He channels his Void Phazon and summons the Void Sword, as the blade itself isn't metallic and made of pure blue phazon.

Naruto tightens his gauntlet clad fist which made 3 out of 4 jewels to glow. He summons his browns and Militia again to aid him in his assault. They charge at Saigo, forcing the Uchiha to launch is magnetized kunai to dart at his enemies again. But Naruto is staying out of every kunai's range by staying behind, using the spawns as meat shields so that he can get close to Saigo.

CLANG

Naruto got close enough to Saigo and swung his void sword, only for it to be blocked by the kunai forming a large thick shield which protected the Uchiha. Though blocked, the void sword did however did freeze a handful of kunai and lose them of their polarity. The frozen kunai drops down and shatters into shards and melt away by the warm temperature. Not a complete loss, Naruto managed to discover a weakness to Saigo no Ha's Magnet Release and now begins exploiting it. He strikes the kunai shield again to repeat the process, but Saigo jumps back and scatters the kunai before Naruto could get the change of destroying his weapons.

Naruto then aims his gauntlet and starts casting **Fireball** at Saigo, only forcing the Uchiha to back away even more until he exits the apartment and Naruto follows.

 **Paleblood Moon by Miracle of Sounds: Playing**

Leaping out of the ledge and onto the streets, Naruto and Saigo have more space to continue their fight. Naruto then noticed faint shimmers in the air and look around to see that he is encased in a barrier, not just in the perimeter but around the surround buildings within the area. Saigo has placed this up so that NO one can ever interfere with their battle, completely isolated from outside so the chance of summoning help is a no go.

"You planned this very well" said Naruto to Saigo "Making sure that no one, friend or foe can come here."

Saigo said nothing as he reaches out his arms and more kunai arrive to restore the loses, Saigo was very prepared as he then takes out a small pill from his pocket and eats it.

"You must've been very desperate to stock up completely with items to fight me" said Naruto as he looks down at his Blood Estus Flask, which is full for now. "Tell me, was my fallen counterpart really that bad?"

"You have no idea" said Saigo frowning at the memories of his past, the loss of his clan, his village, his friends, his family, taken by Naruto's lost counterpart. "He took everything from me, and I will not rest until I have my revenge and prevent it happening to my other."

Saigo then wave his arms and the kunai starts flying towards Naruto, Naruto lift his **Void Sword** up and channels his Blue Phazon to emit its eerie glow into the blade. Naruto then swings the **Void Sword** at the Magnetized Kunai and freeze them. The many kunai compress and take form of giant metallic tendrils that are trying to strike the Overlord.

Naruto stare up at the large metal mass heading towards him and curses under his breath, he leaps away before it hits him. A loud metallic boom echoes when it slams to the ground, handful of kunai were halfway buried in the ground while the tendril lifts up before it regroups with the masses.

Saigo remains still while the metal tendrils sliver around him like giant metal snakes coiling around an invisible tree. He is maintaining his control of his Metal Release and resume manipulating the thousands of kunai gathered in these forms around him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto performing a hand-sign and a dozen clones appear before him, all armed with Void Swords and ready for battle. "Alright men, destroy every kunai he's got."

"Hai!" said the Clones as they pose simultaneously and gets ready to fight, Saigo frowns which caused his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to glow intensely and spin rapidly. He raises his arms high and the kunai suddenly rises up into the night sky, Naruto and his closes saw this and they all have an idea what Saigo's next move it. "Oh, you son of a bitch!"

With haste, Naruto and his clones charge at Saigo for the kill, but Saigo drop his arms and pull out a pair of katana and crosses them to await battle. The clones drew dangerously near, but suddenly the kunai that were sent up high begun raining down, the masses blot the silver glow of the moon and cover the area into total darkness. Saigo defends himself against the clones which one by one are getting skewered by the raining kunai, each unable to inflict any wound on Saigo.

The heavy rain of sharp metal continues to fall upon the Overlord and his clones, and not a one ever falls on Saigo thanks to his Magnet Release protecting him. This rain is for the Overlord and to be his undoing as the clones and minions are doomed to die by Saigo's Kunai rain.

CLANG

CLANG

But that doesn't mean that Naruto will just let the kunai hit him so easily, he summons his **Susanoo** to protect him from the continuous raining of thousands of kunai, continuous as in the Saigo lifts the ones that are fallen to be rained down again. Using **Susanoo** as an Umbrella, Naruto channels the blue Phazon into **Damnation** the sword wielded only by his **Susanoo** to help turn the raining kunai into crumbling hailstones with a mighty swing.

With Shirou

Naruto isn't the only one experiencing a heavy rain of sharp blades. Shirou is is trying to keep Angelica's projectiles at bay by using the Black flames of his **Avenger Class** , flames that never dies out comparing to the Uchiha's **Amaterasu** , flames that represent the everlasting hatred and desire for vengeance of Edmond Dantes.

Vengeance which Shirou knew too well as there are many that kindles the flames of hatred within the future Overlord and he also want to burn those who offended him. And the first is none other than Julien, his former classmate who plotted against him and his toy posing as his dead sister.

The vengeful dark flames of the Avenger roar further towards Angelica, nothing can get in the way of vengeance as it incinerates the projectiles into ash, metal rain now turned into hot black snow, Angelica is getting worried that the dark flames are about to catch up to her, and she has the right to be afraid, quickly the flames of the Avenger engulf the mid-air using the projectiles as kindling to feed the fires. Surrounded, Angelica's fate is sealed as the flames draw nearer and nearer, Shirou watches as he knows that the match against Julien's 'Sister' is over.

Flames now engulf the doll, she doesn't scream as she isn't human, her human features crack like porcelain and shatter away to reveal nothing but a blank mannequin. The doll looks down with its now non-existent eyes were Julien stands and reaches out for him. Julien merely stares with indifference and looks away from his 'sister'. A minute later, Angelica is now falling ashes cascading slowly with the rest of the ashes snowing down. The flames slowly die as there is nothing to burn, but it doesn't matter to Shirou as his next fight will but much easy now. But Julien is not like Shinji Matou, that arrogant coward who runs away like a coward, the thought of that bastard makes the future Overlord's blood boil for what he did to his beloved Sakura.

 _At least I'll have the pleasure of making his death slow and painful_ thought Shirou with a sadistic smile when he daydreamed of torturing and killing Shinji, the screams is like music and the look of despair and terror frozen on that bastard's face is pure art.

But right now he must focus on the now, Julien is his opponent and is best not to be underestimated. Julien channels his mana and prepares for his round, Shirou reverts back into his normal form and draws out a perfect copy of Darkborne's Saw Cleaver.

"Your Dolls won't protect you now, Julien" said Shirou as he walks in a normal pace, Julien is cornered, literally as the buildings are too far for him to leap on. Shirou tightens his grip on the saw cleaver's handle, hoists up the weapon and swings down when he is now close.

Back to Naruto

Saigo pants tirelessly as he stares at the huge metallic heap of kunai in front of him, blood seeping out from the edges with a horribly cut and punctured hand siting out from the pile, reaching out to get out but now droops lifeless with blood dripping from the cuts. Saigo sighs in relief and drops onto his knees, he used up his chakra to keep hundreds of kunai raining repeatedly until it could overwhelm Naruto and perish. Ground is covered in frost from when Naruto used **Susanoo** and infused Blue Phazon on **Damnation** to freeze the raining kunai and shatter them once they hit the ground.

But the numbers are too great as Naruto cannot dodge them and destroy them at the same time, even his shadow clones and minions failed to survive the weather of death falling above them.

But as Naruto was succumbed to the kunai piercing his body, Saigo did not take any chanced and buried him in the pile of kunai that now stands before us, so that Naruto will be crushed by the immense weight of sharp metal and kill him quickly.

That took all of what he can muster in his system, using up all his chakra pills just to make sure Naruto is dead under that metal heap, compressing it so that the inward blades can dig deep like a shrinking iron maiden. After minutes of desperation, when the sign of death from a reached out hand bursting through the pile suddenly droops into lifelessness.

"It. is. Over" said Saigo with relief, that until a terrifying sight of serrated teeth from Naruto's Saw Cleaver touches his neck. Saigo carefully turns his head so that the saw cleaver's teeth does not cut his neck, behind him stands Naruto with minor cuts and a few kunai embedded in him but very much alive and one of his eyes gleams red by his Mangekyō Sharingan through his broken shades. "No, impossible"

"You almost did it, but you fail to account my **Darkness Origins"** said Naruto "You helped form shadows when you tried to crush me under a huge heap of kunai."

Naruto then slit Saigo's throat with his saw cleaver, but only to poof into smoke and the Saw Cleaver is lodged into a log with a few fizzing paper bombs.

"Oh, you son of a bit..."

BOOM

The barrier fades away and Saigo makes his hasty retreat, using all what he's got left in system to escape as he failed once again. Leaping from rooftop to rooftops, the Uchiha curses under his breath for his failure. He did not account the **Darkness Origins** , a miscalculation Saigo failed to see.

The Paper Bomb was a diversion for Saigo's escape, it didn't hurt the Overlord much, only a sting from the explosion but was completely annoyed as he pulls out the kunai off him, dust the soot from his coat and pull his saw cleaver off the log which Saigo used in his **Substitution Jutsu**.

Saigo escaped and managed to get a far enough distance away from Naruto and the battle scene, he massaged his neck after feeling the cold sharpness of the Saw Cleaver, he was lucky the teeth didn't sink though his flesh and drink his blood. He thought many battles, experienced near-death situations, but somehow…this was one of those rare occasions that he feared for his life, normally he'd surrender his own life if he's defeated, but not tonight for his human instincts forced him to flee. Saigo curses silently at himself for his cowardice, but he then suddenly took it as an opportunity to try again…very soon.

"Yes, very soon" said Saigo as he walks across the streets, his Mangekyō Sharingan now reverts back into pitch black while trickles of blood seeps out from his eyes. "But first…I need to rest and plan more."

While Saigo retreats with his shameful defeat, Naruto scowls that he never gained from the fight. He pulls out his blood Estus flack to replenish himself from the fight.

"Damn, that was a sneaky move" said Naruto now drinking from his blood estus flask. "Never picture Sasuke to be a coward, considering that he lost EVERYTHING in his world."

" **I doubt he wanted you to win, that's why he fled"** Jūbi guested the reason of Saigo's retreat. **"Think about it, he lost many battles against your counterpart that it cost him his family and friends, dying would be pointless to him if it means defeat."**

"So, does that we'll be seeing him again" said Naruto

" **I guess"** said Jūbi **"But Yami know who long that'll take, reckon it took him a while to gather all those Kunai in this area to take you down."**

"I see" said Naruto as he leans back on the wall. "Well, all I need to do is wait for Shirou to return, hope he isn't in trouble like I was in."

Back with Shirou

Julien pants heavily while holding his now bleeding arm, trying to keep his distance from Shirou as he kept approaching him at a calm pace. The Ainsworth boy tries to sway Shirou with his magic, but his attempts were nothing but futile now as the future Overlord dodge them with ease. Shirou is now close to Julien and swings the saw cleaver again, Julien tries to jump back but was not quick enough and earned himself a new 4 inch cut on his chest, nearly at the heart.

Crashing on the floor, the new pain stinging his chest, Julien exclaims and cough hoarsely while glaring at Shirou.

"Just fucking end it already!" said Julien "I lost, ok?"

"I will not let you off that easy, Julien" said Shirou as he then kicks Julien in the face and again under his chin to send him flying. He crashes by the ledge and hit his head, blood seeps down from the cut on his forehead, but the hateful glare Ainsworth gave to Shirou remains.

"You need to understand how our war works, Shirou" said Julien "And why I must do this."

"Shut up" said Shirou before he swings the Saw Cleaver again, but missed when Julien falls back and unintentionally dodged the swipe. "Everything you did was nothing but treason, and you even had the gall to end my existence by murdering MY parents."

Julien hastily crawls away from Shirou so that he can get back on his feet, he staggers for a moment but got back up regardless.

"Well can you blame me when I learned about who or what you are." said Julien in the middle of coughing, starting to feel light headed. "It was THEM who started this war to begin with, just so that they can have one last game to play. I am doing the world a favour by ending the reign of Evil for good."

SLASH

Julien gasped and choked when Shirou finished him with one last slash in the neck, the Ainsworth desperately held his bleeding neck to stop the blood but its futile as he drops down on his knees and collapses. The look of shock remains in Julien's eyes as he is close to death, he looks at Shirou walk away and discards the saw cleaver.

"Don't kid yourself Julien" said Shirou "There are no such things as Heroes, I learned that the hard way."

But as Shirou was about to leave the rooftops, he suddenly felt a disturbing aura and Julien calmly stood up. Shirou turns to see Julien now emanating in a sinister aura, the cuts immediately close and the bleeding stops. As Julien starts to speak, it was not his voice that came out from his mouth, it sounds more mature, calm, collective, but tainted with insanity.

" **Oh Julien, it pains me to see you like this."** said Julien to...himself.

Shirou was shocked when he then sees Julien change physically from a young teenager to a man in his 30s, with gelled back hair and a dark coat with a thick fur collar.

"Darius" whispered Shirou as he now confronts Darius Ainsworth, ancestor of Julien's household.

" **Like your father, you are a disgrace to the house of Ainsworth."** said Darius as he then points at Shirou **"But this is what we get for sending a boy to do a Magus's job"**

Darius fires a spell at Shirou and struck him before Shirou could react, sending him flying to a water-tower and chases inside. Shirou broke through and causes water to pour out from the makeshift hole. Up upon that impact, Shirou fell unconscious luckily his face is above the water so he would not drown.

" **Shame, this body is now strong enough to take down a "Broken" Overlord, oh well"** said Darius as he makes his leave via a teleportation spell. **"Looks like I need to rest for a while longer before I can start over, there is time left before Darkborne can start his war"**

Darius flees from the scene; however the teleportation spell can only take far enough to barely be within the Overlords' range as the young body he now possesses is too beaten up and nearly drained of Mana to pursue the current Overlord. Pain suddenly flows in every nerve in Julien's body and Darius is the one to pay for it.

" **Accused body, to think he's related to me"** Darius exclaimed as he looks at his twitching body. "Forcing me to take over to save your pathetic life in order for the Ainsworth legacy continues. **"My powers aren't fully awake yet, especially when I lost it after my defeat in the last war I fought…"**

Darius struggles to leave through the dark streets, although he staggers in pain, it does not make his retreat difficult enough for him to fend off and wights that decide to prey on him within his weakened state.

" **You're lucky this time, Emiya. But I will return and ensure that the Overlord lineage ends,"** said Darius as he blasts a fireball spell at a Wight. **"even if I have to ask…HIM for assistance."**

Back at Shirou

"...rou...Shirou."

Slowly stirring as he regains consciousness, Shirou wakes up to see the worried face of Naruto, he is not sure how long he was under but was glad that he regained conscious or else he'd drown in the busted water-tower Darius sent him to.

"Thank Yami you're alright" said Naruto with relief while Shirou sits up and massage the back of his neck stiff from the hard impact of crashing in the water-tower. "When I tried to contact you, I heard nothing. It was lucky of us that we're in a Party or else it'll take me until the whole evening to find you."

Shirou didn't listen however as he is still collecting his thoughts on what happened to him, remembering his fight against Julien Ainsworth and his "sister" Angelica, who ambushed him when we learned something shocking...and then it hit him.

"Naruto, agh" said Shirou until a suddenly jolt of pain ran down his shoulders and upper spine.

"Easy, I don't know how you got into that water tower but I managed to fish you out, and I could not imagine the pain you're in right now." said Naruto as he pulls out the blood estus flask from his hip. "Here, this might help"

Naruto offers the ruby flask to his future son, in which he accepts, the future Overlord drinks the contents of the flask, which surprised him as the fluid resembles his most favourite drink. It took a few seconds for the pain to go away and he got up with ease now.

Shirou turns to his father and nods, "Thank you"

"No problem, got plenty of more" said Naruto before hooking the flask back on his hip. "So what happened?"

"Julien ambushed me" said Shirou "And at the worse time too"

"I think its no coincidence since I was ambushed by Saigo no Ha, Sasuke's counterpart from a now destroyed realm of the "First" Maelstrom Overlord."

"The realm where Iruka and the Remnants were from?" said Shirou

"Hai, it seems that Saigo and Julien teamed up to kill us while we're at our weakest" said Naruto "But they failed"

Shirou frowned with concern at his future father, Naruto then noticed.

"What's wrong?" said Naruto

"We got to hurry, Hinata-chan's in danger."

Naruto is confused at first, but then he realised and stares back at his future son.

"The Kumo envoys"

"They're agents of CJ's Kumo Branch" said Shirou "They're after Hinata so they can breed soldiers with the Byakugan, the Konoha Branch has offered her as the price for their joint alliance."

"Then we shouldn't waste time then" said Naruto as he makes his way to the Hyūga compound, and Shirou hastily joins him.

Meanwhile

Lurking in the dark, Kumo Censor Knights are up on the rooftops where they oversee the Hyūga Compound. Their commander, Trick smirks with his tongue sticking out to lip his lips hungrily. With him is Kizashi, though the pink haired Elite is not pleased of being around Trick, especially with the creepy licking of lips.

Trick chuckles while rubbing his hands with excitement, his tongue still licking his lips hungrily.

"As promised, you may take your payment: one Hyūga girl without the caged bird seal." said Kizashi "We managed to get Hiashi and some of the other Hyūgas away on missions so that you can collect the girl. But he quick about it, or the Hokage will get suspicious."

"Oh don't worry, we won't be staying long" said Trick with a smirk and his tongue slurping and licking hungrily. "I waited so long for this."

Kizashi groaned in disgust as he makes his leave.

"Just hurry and meet me out at the main gate, I was supposed to escort you out." said Kizashi before he vanishes in a swirl of blossom petals.

Trick scoffs after Kizashi left him, "The nerve of him, bossing me around as if I am but a mere peasant. Does he know who I am?"

"I doubt he cares, especially when you're acting creepy mind you." said Linda though she mutters most of the sentence so that Trick couldn't hear her.

"Well they better care since I managed to forge this union between 2 branches." said Trick "and they better care when I will be around to help with their Darkborne problem. And all it cost them is one Hyūga girl which will provide us the next generation. So let's not waste any more time and get her."

Trick and the other Censor Knights advance to the Hyūga Compound to claim their prize.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Level up: 40**

 **HP:** **1293187**

 **Mana:** **7226336**

 **Rage:** **5775998**

 **Chaos:** **5705440**

 **Void:** **5705440**

 **Phazon:** **10761040**

 **Shuriken: 130**

 **Kunai: 130**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromaniac flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Great-sword**

 **Description: A Great-sword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chain-mail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anti-crystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	22. Hinata in Trouble

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 21

Hyūga Compound

All is quiet in the Hyūga Compound, that is because the guards from the Side branch are easily incapacitated with fogs of knockout gas covers the perimeter and all collapse into unconsciousness. Shady figures pass the knocked out Hyūga guards, quietly as a mouse as they infiltrate the main house.

Stealth and Silent is key when breaking in the Hyūga Compound, especially how keen their infamous eyes are, not solid opaque walls are safe cannot obscure the Byakugan. it's like entering the Lion's Den for the intruders as they carefully peep through every room by opening the doors by an inch. They were glade that the compound's shoji doors are silent, unlike the creaky western styled doors. Careful with their step, for the floors can be treacherous with creaking boards as they tiptoe with constant caution.

Finally, they reached the door belonging to Hinata Hyūga.

"This must be her room"

"Hope so"

One of the intruders opens the door and enters through the door, suddenly they were ambushed as one of them got hit on the head but the other evaded until he got grabbed by a giant demonic hand.

"Thought you can sneak in here while the defences are weak, huh?" the familiar voice of Blanc is head from the darkness. Suddenly the curtains are open for the moon's light can enter and reveal the identity of the intruders.

" _Hello, Blanc-chan…it's been a while"_

" _Trick"_ Blanc speaks the name of the intruder before wincing in disgust as she felt something warm and wet rub across her cheek, forcing the White Heart to let go. "Damn you."

"Heh heh heh, still young and lovely as you were back when you're Lowee's Goddess." Said Trick with a lecherous grin while he licks his lips hungrily from the gaze of Blanc's petite form, but his eyes aren't fully focused on Blanc as he share glances at Hinata, who has Linda in the grasp of Madame Butterfly's giant grip. "And I must say, she's quite the dish…shame about that her chest size is too big for my taste…speaking of which.

Trick them stuck out his tongue, which expands like a rapidly growing vine as it attempts to "taste" her. However, Trick's tongue didn't get the chance as Blanc pinned it down with her War-hammer and forces it to retract back into Trick's tongue.

"You get that slimy thing away from Hinata!" exclaimed Blanc

"Ooh, still hard to come by, Blanc-chan?" said Trick with a lewd grin, despite his tongue being in pain. "Are you still sore for what I did to your sisters?"

"What the fuck to you think?" exclaimed Blanc, here glows red in anger.

"Tut, tut, a young lady like you shouldn't swear" said Trick wagging his index finger at Blanc, shaking his head with disappointment. "It ruins your young, beautiful figure.

"Screw you!" exclaimed Blanc as she raises her war hammer at Trick with the attempt to splatter his brains on the floor.

But the hammer was stopped with Trick's tongue elongates and shields him from the attack, Blanc snarls at this but Trick smirks with his tongue still out.

"Sorry, can't stay and play with ya" said Trick as he then swats the White Heart with his tongue, forcing her to crash into the wall. "I have a mission to do and must perform it professionally.

Blanc recovers and exits the newly formed hole in the wall, no enraged than ever as she engages her CPU form, brown hair now light blue, blue eyes now red, and her clothes replaced with her white bodysuit with cyber-style wings.

"Hinata, head for the crypt" said White Heart "I'll deal with him."

Hinata nods while tossing Linda out the window before leaving through it herself, Trick was about to stop her by using his tongue to snare her but Blanc stopped him with her war hammer.

"I don't think so." said White Heart with her red eyes narrowing with a hateful glare.

Trick smirked while his long tongue slowly retreats back into his drool stained mouth.

"Alright, I'll play with you for a while" said Trick as his body suddenly shrouds in a dark ominous aura. "I might as well get myself comfortable... **This form has overdone its usefulness."**

Blanc stands her ground as she watches Trick change before her eyes, growing into a towering 11 feet that he almost filled the entire room, blocking the window so the moon's silver light cannot illuminate the area inside.

" **Once I'm done with you, I'll finally have you in my collection"** said Trick, his voice changed slightly, lower than before to match is mysterious large form obscured by darkness.

Meanwhile

Hinata leaped out the window and grabbed a tree branch so that she can land softly with a crouch, Linda however crashed into the bushes below and tangled by the stabbing twigs and thorns, groaning with slight pain after being thrown out the window by Hinata. Hinata wasted no time retreating to the Hyūga Crypt where she can be safe from the intruders inside the compound.

But hope shines for the Hyūga Gamer when Naruto and Shirou made it to the compound, all tired from their hasty dash after hearing about what Trick and the other envoys of Kumo are planning.

"Thank Yami you're still safe" said Naruto while catching his breath, fighting Saigo no Ha and rushing to help Hinata did knock some wind out of him. "Are you alright?"

"Just barely, Blanc-chan is keeping the kidnapper busy while I escape" said Hinata

"Well let's not waste time then" said Naruto before he noticed the Kumo knights heading towards them. "Shit, get her into the Crypt"

"Hai" said Shirou as he grab Hinata's hand to take her to the Hyūga Crypt.

Hinata looks back at Naruto who stays to fend off the intruders, she wanted to help but she knows it'd be risky exposing herself as a Gamer before earning her official Gamer name. Naruto reassures her by returning a glance at her and nods to tell her that he'll be fine. With the Hyūga girl assured and entering the crypt, Naruto draws out his **Saw Cleaver** and poses for a fight. The first few of the assaulting group raise their Censor Swords to strike him, but missed when Naruto dodged them with ease and spilled their guts with his own weapon.

Now it's Naruto's turn to charge in the assault, striking down every Censor Knight on sight, each move bloody and gruesome as the serrated teeth from his **Saw Cleaver** rip them open so that their entrails can spill out like pinatas stuffed with candy. Easy kill for our Overlord, due to the fact that they aren't wearing any armour so that they can pose as envoys on a political mission, and believed that kidnapping a young girl would be easy for them...ha, the fools.

Naruto flicks the blood and viscera off his **Saw Cleaver** before putting it away, he sighed in relief and bliss after he maimed and slain a generous amount who now lay dead and dying beneath his feet. Suddenly the bedroom window explodes into debris when a small figure crashes out from inside, Naruto reacted on time to catch what was fallen and sees a bruised up Blanc in his arms, groaning in pain.

" _Son of a Bitch"_ Blanc groaned while trying to recover from a concussion from her crash, which a normal person would've been reduced to a blood mess on the wall.

Naruto frowned and looked up at the now destroyed window where a huge figure is looking down while a python-like tongue circles around a huge open maw.

"An old friend?" said Naruto to Blanc

"He is NO friend" said Blanc as she managed to get back on her feet, although the pain is making it hard for her to stand straight. "Normally he teases me and goes easy just because of my loli form, but this time its different."

" **Playtime is over, I'm afraid"** said Trick as he jumps out the window, landing with a rumble and low boom. The moonlight beams out to reveal Trick's true form, a huge and burly in size as he now towers both Naruto and Blanc, wearing a yellow suit of armour with brown leather sections on his shoulders, upper-arms and legs, as well as a large metal ring connecting 3 straps where the first 2 goes over his shoulders while the third one goes beneath his legs. His head is covered by a helmet that resembles a bull's head with black horns and teeth, and its mouth open so that his long disgusting tongue can slither out freely.

 **CFW Trick**

 **Descriptions: One of the Four Champions of Kami, he represented the frustration of Gamers who are on difficult quests, dungeons and battles. And because of that, he is one of the most difficult foes Gamers would ever face and fail. So be wary, young Gamer and how Yami will bless you for victory.**

 **Side note: Trick has a...disturbing fetish for young girls which put Lolicons to shame.**

Trick smirks with his tongue lashing like a headless snake that's trying to take a bite.

" **As much as I do enjoy our little reunion, I'm still on a mission which needed doing."**

"You won't have Hinata" said Naruto as he draw out his **Saw Cleaver.** "Nor will I allow this alliance happen."

Trick turns his attention to Naruto.

" **Am I to believe that you are the reason that the Konoha Branch is losing their hold on this village?"** said Trick

""Hai, I am Darkborne, Champion of Yami and current Overlord" said Naruto

" **An Overlord..."** said Trick with surprise **"I assume that the Overlord bloodline died out with the Dark Soulled Overlord, the bastard who sacked the Holy City Anor Londor. But it seems that Yami has other plans."**

"Whatever reason she may have, it matters not" said Naruto "You're not getting Hinata and that's final."

Trick however chuckles at Naruto, the chuckle then grows into an amusing laugh.

" **Ha, ha ha ha, you think I would just give up and let the pretty thing go?"** said Trick **"Not a chance, she will provide Kumo future generations of ninja with the Hyūga's famed Byakugan...although it means that her innocence had to be foiled to make that happen, but it's for the greater good."**

Naruto snarls at this and charges at Trick, he swings his **Saw Cleaver** at the armoured champion of Kami.

"The hell I'm let that happen!" exclaimed Naruto before his weapon is close to slashing Trick's helmeted face.

CLANG

The slash however didn't happen as the bloodied cleaver was stopped by Trick's abnormally long and thick tongue. Trick smirks behind his bull-like helmet as his tongue then coils around Naruto, though it does bring a horrible taste of blood afterwards.

" **Ugh, I despise the taste of boys, puts a bad taste in my mouth"** said Trick as his tongue lifts up Naruto and slams down on the ground before uncoiling. " **Blegh, the most terrible taste is Overlords, the copper taste of blood NEVER goes away."**

Naruto didn't pay attention to Trick however as he is focused with the pain gained by Trick's recent counter attack, he slowly gets back on his feet while he use the **Saw Cleaver** to pry him up.

"Ow, that's gonna hurt for a while" said Naruto as he takes a swig of his **Blood Estus Flask,** "Is that the best you got?"

" **Oh you want some more, huh?"** said Trick reacting to our Overlord's cockiness. **"Fine, I'll tolerate your foul taste for a but longer. And after I pummel you to the ground, I'm gonna clean my tongue with the sweet flavour of that Hyūga girl during my return to Kumo."**

Naruto snarls in grimace at Trick, how he became a Champion of Kami is everyone's guess. He discreetly looks at the flask and noticed that he has a few swig left. _I need to be careful_ , _my battle against Saigo took much from this flask and that attack from this freak took much from me. If I weren't a Gamer, that attack would've crippled me._

"You best leave and regroup to Hinata and Shirou, Blanc" said Naruto "I'll keep this creep busy"

Blanc is hesitant, but Naruto makes a valid point and takes her leave.

"You better stay alive, last thing I want is Hinata to mourn death." said Blanc before she leaves for the Hyūga crypt.

"Don't worry, dying is the last thing I'll do." said Naruto as he prepare for battle.

He raise his gauntlet which emits its horn-like sound to summon his minions, Reds and Browns surrounds Trick, armed with stolen weapons from kunai to pikes. Trick looks around but he doesn't look worried for one bit.

" **You think mere imps can take me down?"** said Trick

"No...they're here to keep you distract for them" said Naruto as a small group of Greens leap out from the rooftops and pounces on Trick, they sink their wrist blades into him, right through his armour so that they can stay on top while Trick struggles in pain and annoyance to throw them off.

" **Grr, get off me!"** exclaimed Trick trying to grab and shake off the greens, but the Browns wielding spears are keeping him on the spot.

"Reds, burn this bastard" said Naruto

The Reds thrown a volley of fire balls at Trick, impact explodes and catch fire which Trick roars as he struggles more. He lashes out his tongue and starts swatting the greens out, not without wincing from the foul taste of rotten swamp flora on their green skins.

" **Ugh, I thought you taste bad"** said Trick as he continues to swat every Green off his body. Then he twirls his tongue to fan a gust of wind blowing the volley of fireballs away from him and hit everything around him instead.

"Damn it, douse those flames before it burn the compound!" said Naruto to the Reds.

The Reds abandon their posts to extinguish the flames before they spread and burn the compound. Trick smirked at this and swats the Brown away, wincing again as the browns taste much foul than the Greens.

" **Ugh, where did you get these freaks?"** said Trick trying the spit the taste off his tongue.

Naruto charges at Trick and aims for the tongue, he raise his **Saw Cleaver** and swings it hard.

CLANG

However, Trick's tongue is dense as steel as the Cleaver bounces off. This shocked Naruto which gave Trick time to react and swats him aside, crashing into one of the walls of the compound. Naruto groaned as he tries to get out, but Trick doesn't give him a change and starts jabbing him repeatedly with his tongue like a striking snake.

Naruto exclaims in anger and pain as he was been denied time to parry or dodge as the multiple strikes are swift and impossible to evade. He couldn't even summon his minions to delay Trick so that he can escape, nor can he summon his available servants to aid him.

5 minutes later, Trick finished beating up Naruto hallway due to his tolerance of tasting the Overlord crossed the line. Naruto is beaten up but managed to stay conscious thanks to his insight, but he winces from every pain inflicted on him.

"Damn...definitely feeling that in the morning." said Naruto before collapsing on the floor. "Oh, including that."

" **You know, I could kill here right now, but I have a mission to do and I cannot waste time"** said Trick **"Consider this an act of mercy by Kami herself, heathen and a warning to those who dare cross her and her champions."**

"You just don't want to lick me again, do you" said Naruto with a smirk. "Am I that repugnant for a creep likes to lick little girls in his free time?"

" **Shut up"** said Trick as he kicked Naruto in the head and knocked him out. **"Time to get my target"**

Overlord's Dream

Naruto suddenly gasped as regained conscious, but as it sat up be noticed that he not on the yard of the Hyūga Compound any more, he is in a candlelit room naked and halfway submerged in lukewarm water with moderate steam filling the air. He is in the mansion's bathroom, sitting on a Victorian style bathtub.

"What the hell" said Naruto until he a pair of hand massaging his bare shoulders, he looked up to see Jūbi in her human form, smiling at him while she wrap her arms around him so she can hug from behind while caressing/washing his chest. "I lost, didn't I"

" **That creep took you by surprise, but you were lucky that he didn't want to strangle you with his tongue and taste your corpse afterwards"** said Jūbi

"Not the way I wanted to go, thank Yami" said Naruto as he shudders at the thought of being constricted to death by Trick's long thick tongue. The steaming bathwater made him forget his fears and succumbs to relaxation while the Jūbi comforts him, but another worry suddenly penetrated his mind. "Shit, he's going after Hinata! I gotta."

" **Not just yet, your body needs to rest while your HP replenishes"** said Jūbi as she stopped Naruto from getting out of the bath. **"And in the meantime, just relax and let yourself recuperate so you can start over."**

"Hai, that's a good idea" said Naruto as he relaxes and let Jūbi wash, even invite her in the bath for a deep wash. "I mean Shirou with her, and Blanc to."

Meanwhile

The sound of gunfire and metal clangs of swords echo in the Hyūga crypt. Hinata and Shirou are in the middle of their battle against the Kumo branch censor knights, they cursed early on when they failed to noticed that with the Censor Knights are Clerics.

 **Censor Clerics**

 **Description: Clerics are conjurers of miracles and holy magic granted by Kami to fend of demons and dark creatures, even counter magic spells of Gamers. But they can even summon garrisons of Censor Knights should the numbers get decimated.**

The clerics wear monk robs with plate armour underneath, even the helmet is underneath the cowl over their heads. And like the Sentinels, the wield staves in which they use to cast miracles and summon more Censor Knights. Hinata is trying to kill a Cleric, but said cleric is protected by a light barrier to deflect the bullets while the other clerics summon more Censor knights and cast holy magic at them.

"HOLY SMITE!" beams of holy light fire from their staves and fired at Shirou and Hinata.

Shirou pulled Hinata away and dive away from the incoming spell, which struck the one of the Jizo statues decorating the crypt.

"You alright?" said Shirou checking on his future mother while he offer his hand to her.

"Hai, I am" said Hinata as she took Shirou's hand and help her get up. "Damn, and I thought Angels are bad enough"

"I know, defensive magic can be a pain in the ass" said Shirou "But they do not last long, which is a good thing."

"So you have a plan?" said Hinata

"I think so" said Shirou "Thing about barriers, they only protect the one side."

"Meaning the other end is vulnerable" said Hinata "But I doubt they'll allow us to sneak up from behind.

"No need, I AM an Overlord for nothing" said Shirou as he then tighten his gauntlet and it emits a horn-like sound.

Suddenly a hoard of Greens burst out from the ground and pounces on the Clerics who are holding the barrier spells. And with the shock and surprise, the barriers shatter let them open for the 2 Gamers.

"Now, Hinata" said Shirou

"Hai" said Hinata as she reach out her hand, causing a portal to open and the giant hand of Madame Butterfly sticks out to grab the first cleric. Then she crushes the bastard until blood bursts between the demonic fingers, then it reaches out to grab the other, ignoring the knights trying to attack it, as each swing from a sword would be nothing but small tickles to Madame Butterfly.

"A little help would be nice" said Hinata to Shirou

"Oh, right" said Shirou, realising that he stopped after summoning his Blues to aid his Greens that fallen and proceed to continue killing the enemy. He charges at the nights, knowing that he's still in his **Assassin Class** form and slashes at them with his dagger while shooting bullets at the clerics preventing them from even being able to use MP. The Greens under his command remain to distract and commit sneak attacks on the unaware fools, evening the playing field for the Gamers after disposing the Clerics who one by one are getting crushed in Madame Butterfly's grasp.

"And that's the last of them" said Hinata after she dispels the giant hand and pulls out her Claymore **Rebellion** to join Shirou.

Shirou and Hinata clash with the Censor knights with ease now that the clerics wouldn't be a problem any more, for they are nothing but pulp piled up on the ground, flooding the floor with their blood, but that matters not for the Forger Overlord and our future Gamer. More blood will stain the stone floor of the crypt and more death to bury them. Hack and slash, their blades slice open their guts and arteries. Hinata knows where to strike thanks to her Byakugan and Shirou just just his Overlord might and strength to perform deep cuts and gruesome forms of fatality.

The dying are left to bleed out and lie on the ground so they can suffer in pain, but no mercy is shown for them, not by the future Overlord. Despite their victory, their guard remains as they know that Trick will come for Hinata, and Shirou will not let that happen.

"Stay on guard, this isn't over" said Shirou

"I know" said Hinata as her Byakugan is still active. "i can see one of them coming."

" **Heh, heh, heh, very perceptive"** said Trick as he emerges from the doorway and reveal himself. But he is not alone, for he has a defeated and beaten Blanc slung over his arm while accompanied by 2 unknown accomplices.

They appear to be twin girls with light brown hair but each have different hair styles, one has long hair while the other has shoulder length. Their clothes, comprised with dresses with white frilly lacing, boots and hat are a different colour, one has light blue while the other has pink.

" **Kumo will truly benefit on your wondrous eyes, my dear"** said Trick **"And I assure you, I will make sure you will be granted full hospitality in your new home."**

"I am not going anywhere" said Hinata as she tightly grip hold on the hilt of **Rebellion, preparing** for battle.

Trick chuckles at Hinata and admires her courage, he tosses Blanc on the ground, rolling painfully until she lands on the big puddle of blood which stains her white torn attire. Blanc painfully glares at Trick and then at the twins but sadness.

" _How could you, you had them all along?"_ __said Blanc in a low whisper.

" **Of course I had them, Kami-sama wanted them destroyed but I persuaded her that I kept them. Said that they would be useful to me, and I was right. You hesitated when I called for them and here you are, broken and beaten."**

Trick smirks while his tongue starts to lick each of the twins' cheeks, none of them winced in disgust and fear, Blanc then noticed that their eyes are glassy and void of emotions.

" _Bastard, you had them mind controlled"_ said Blanc

" **They were not...persuasive at first but I managed to change their mind at the end"** said Trick **"Think about it, work for me and you'll be united with your sisters. One happy family"**

Blanc snarls at Trick and spat at him.

" _Screw you"_ said Blanc _"I will not lower myself to be some plaything for you to enjoy, Trick!"_

" **Aw, such a shame"** said Trick while makes a gesture to the twins. **"Bring me the girl and kill the rest."**

" _Hai, Trick-sama"_ said the twins in a monotonic way as they charge at Hinata.

"Get back!" exclaims Shirou as he stands in front of Hinata to protect her from the unknown twins.

Meanwhile

Naruto slowly regains consciousness once his HP is full, only to notice that there was a battle while he was out cold. That is because Hizashi and Vert arrived at the compound just in time before one of the Censor Knights could get lucky and slay him while he's under. The reason that Vert wasn't with Blanc in the compound is because she was request by Hizashi to help them with their little project in the guild, discussing the plans of New Yharnam for their Overlord to rule. Vert was confident that Blanc would be enough to protect Hinata while she's away and agreed to help the Remnants of Ombré. But what they didn't expect was Trick and his garrison disguised as envoys planning to attack the Hyūga Compound and kidnap Hinata.

Hizashi cursed himself as the sense of deja vu plagued his mind, when the similar incident happened in his version of the compound, resulting of faking his death so that he can go full time as an Agent for the Maelstrom Overlord.

Naruto got back on his feet once more, feeling sluggish after his first time of defeat, the defeat cost him the gathered EXP and life-forces he gained but he shook it off as nothing. A slight delay of levelling up but that is all. He turns to see Hizashi kill a man with his Jūken style, jabbing the man in the chest in which caused the poor bastard's heart to implode.

Vert is not merciful with her foes, smiting multiple knights with her pole arm and skewing them like kebabs. And she wasn't in her Green Heart form either, why would she waste her breath on these pitiful mortals that side with her nemesis?

"Did I miss something?" said Naruto

" _Depends, you tell me"_ said Vert, her tone is not a happy one.

"The CJ are in command of a man named Trick, they're planning to kidnap Hinata" said Naruto

" _Trick?"_ said Vert with shock and anger. _"That bastard's here?!"_

"Hai, and we best hurry and get him before..."

BOOM!

The sound of explosions are heard inside the crypt, causing everyone to rush inside.

Inside the Crypt

As the three enter, they witnessed the unexpected. Blue lightning surges through the perimeter of the crypt room. Trick and his enthralled twins are struggling to fight off the sudden force that is slowly pushing them away from Hinata and Blanc while said lightning is obscuring their eyes.

" **W-What is this?"** exclaimed Trick, unsure what was going on as he tries to look at the sight before him.

Surrounded in the blue lightning, Shirou is in some magic trance, his golden eyes now glowing blue while his arms our stretched in a halting gesture casts out bolts of blue lightning at Trick and the Twins. One of said twins, the one in light blue with white trim got struck down and thrives in pain.

" **No! MY DEAR ROM-CHAN!"** exclaimed Trick as he saw the twin named Rom get electrocuted by the blue lightning. **"Ram, get back"**

" _Hai, Trick-sama"_ the Twin in pink named Ram jumps back so that Trick can shield her from the lightning. There she noticed Naruto, Vert and Hizashi.

Naruto was at awe when he saw what is going on, the sensation causes him to shudder with amazement at the power that was hidden in this crypt, then he remembered the dream he had about the pretender Mateus of Palamecia who once raided this crypt which was used as a coven for the Umbra Witches, the same coven that Hinata was descent from.

But what amaze him more is his future son is using this power but noticed that he's not fully in control of it, rather than the magic controlling him.

What happened here is that when the twins, Ram and Rom were about to execute their master Trick's command. Shirou stood in front of Hinata to protect her, only to get easily pushed back and sent him crashing into one of the crypt's stone sarcophagus and broke it in impact, and instead of a corpse residing the sarcophagus rests a stone item glowing in blue and engraved with arcane runes. Shirou was knocked out by this and lay on top of it. That is when he suddenly regained conscious but entranced by the item's magic. An evil presence took over Shirou's body and answered his desire to protect Hinata, by any means necessary and showing visions to Shirou in his mind and his body looks like it was several different people at once.

And by the time Naruto, Hizashi and Vert arrived, Trick and the twins are now at Shirou's mercy.

" **Damn him, I don't have time for this"** said Trick as he slowly approaches Shirou and Hinata struggling to fight off the immense force and magic storm Shirou caused inside. He tries to fish Hinata with his tongue but only gets stung by the lightning and his tongue retreats back in his mouth. **"This is impossible, how did me get such power?"**

Unfortunately Shirou could not hold on much longer as his MP is starting to run out, and the lightning slowly dies out. Trick noticed this and smirked as he shoot his tongue out and wraps it around Hinata.

"I-Iie" said Shirou before the magic is drained from his body and collapses on the ground, the last thing he sees is Hinata coiled by Trick's tongue while being reeled in his grasp.

" **Ha ha ha, gotta ya now, my dear"** said Trick while Hinata struggles to get free but she bounded tightly. Like a bird to a hungry snake. **"now all we need to is get Rom-chan and...agh!"**

Trick attempted to grab the downed Rom, only to get shocked by the blue lightning that surged through her body. Making her untouchable, Trick snarls at this while turning to see Naruto back on his feet.

" **Oh, you're up"** said Trick with an annoyed tone. **"Well it doesn't matter. I came what I'm here for."**

"But you have nowhere to go, you're trapped" said Naruto as he, Hizashi and Vert cover the only doorway out of this crypt. "Release Hinata and I'll make your death quick and painless...as possible."

Trick shift at his 3 obstacles blocking his way of escape, but he smirks under his helmet and starts to chuckle. 

" **Heh heh heh, you think I didn't think of a contingency plan if I do get caught?"** said Trick as he rummage through his pockets, though it took him some time. **"Now where is it...er...no not that...ahah!"**

Trick pulls out what appears to be a length of rope, Naruto tilt his head at this but then he noticed Vert's face go pale at this.

"Vert, what's wrong?" said Naruto

"Quick, get Hinata before he uses that item!" exclaimed Vert as she rushes towards Trick.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he used and he suddenly panicked as he read the item's description.

 **Escape rope**

 **Description: Dungeon Item used to escape dungeon instantly and return user to checkpoint/waypoints. Can only be used once.**

"Shit" said Naruto as he also rushes to get Hinata.

" **Ha ha ha, you're little too late now"** said Trick as he and Rom are suddenly surrounded by a glow from a magic circle beneath their feet. **"Time for me to leave, Sayonara suckers. HA HA HA!"**

And before Vert and Naruto could even reach Hinata, Trick and Rom, they vanish in thin air but without Hinata reaching out and calling out Naruto's name.

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto before tripping over and splashing into the puddle of blood, he slowly gets on his knees and look back at where Trick was standing. His eyes turns red when his anger triggers his Mangekyō Sharingan, also causing the upper skeleton of **Susanoo** to appear while his arms flow with the Red and Blue phazon. "NO!"

The roars of the Overlord echoes out of the crypt, but as it exits it bellows out like an enraged beast, and anyone was who was unfortunate to hear it trembles in true terror.

Trick's Waypoint

" **I have the targets, though not without casualties"** said Trick as report his mission a success to a group of projections of the Magic Lantern Jutsu, projections that are shrouded with obscurity so that their true identities are safe.

 _Well Done, Trick. The Grand Master will be pleased of this news_

 _But how can one girl be so much trouble, records state that she is useless as a Kunoichi and only started her education to take down our knights who are between High Genin and Mid Chūnin_

" **A slight misinformation that the Konoha Branch failed to notice"** said Trick **"It appears that Hinata Hyūga-chan is in-fact a gamer...or rather a gamer to be since no name of her is recorded into our bingo book."**

 _Well that is unexpected, but it doesn't matter since we now have the Byakugan, all that matters is to let nature run its course. We'll arrange some healthy and virile volunteers once you return to Kumo._

" **It may take a while, but luckily the treaty is beneficial since I can request escorts from the fire Daimyō or his Aide."** said Trick

 _A wise decision, KIRA is a member of the Konoha branch and he'll have to help you, by Kami's will._

 _ **Censore Iustitea!**_

" _ **Censore Iustitea"**_ said Trick before he deactivates the Magic Lantern Jutsu, **"The trip to Kumo will be long, and tricky without my dear Rom-chan. But with your Gamer skills, it will do. So are you gonna behave for me?"**

Approaching Trick and bowing to him and by Ram's side, Hinata is now enthralled by the long tongued freak, evidence show by her eyes, her beautiful pearl-like eyes are now glassy and lifeless.

"Hai, Trick-sama" said Hinata and Ram while getting their cheeks licked by Trick, and but the poor Hyūga girl does not shudder or cringe by it.

" **That's my girl, heh heh heh!"** said Trick smirking evilly while his tongue enjoys the taste of Hinata.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Level up: 40**

 **HP: 1293187**

 **Mana: 7226336**

 **Rage: 5775998**

 **Chaos: 5705440**

 **Void: 5705440**

 **Phazon: 10761040**

 **Shuriken: 130**

 **Kunai: 130**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon: Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

• **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

• **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromaniac flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

• **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

• **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

• **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

• **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

• **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Great-sword**

 **Description: A Great-sword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

• **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

• **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

• **Head: Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

• **Chest: Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chain-mail**

• **Pants: Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

• **Arm: Overlord Phazon Gauntlet**

 **Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

• **Head: Abysswalker Helm**

• **Chest: Abysswalker Armour**

• **Pants: Abysswalker Leggings**

• **Arm: Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

• **Head: Green Goggles**

• **Chest: Orange Jacket**

• **Pants: Orange pants**

• **Arm: N/A**

 **Perk:**

• **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

• **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

• **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

• **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

• **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

• **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

• **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

• **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

• **Pudding**

• **Share Crystals**

• **Anti-crystal**

• **Slig Queen Egg**

• **Helm of the Fourth**

• **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

• **Stealth**

• **Silver Tongue**

• **Body Flicker**

• **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

• **Browns**

• **Red**

• **Green**

• **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

• **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

• **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan:**

• **Tsukiyomi**

• **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

• **Amaterasu**

• **Izanagi**

• **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

• **Gudōdama**

• **Human Path**

• **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

• **Veil**

• **Shadow form**

• **Dark Shift**

• **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

• **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

• **Rasengan**

• **Rasen-Drill**

• **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

• **Fireball**

• **Lightning Whip**

• **Illusion**

• **Silence**

• **Curse**

• **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

• **Legendary Baka Bros**

• **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

• **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

• **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

• **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

• **? (Hinata Hyūga): Hyūga Hack** **'** **n Slash Class Gamer**

• **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

• **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

• **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

• **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

• **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

• **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

• **Void Projection**

• **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

• **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

• **Chaos Bomb**

• **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	23. Rescue Mission part 1

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 22

Hyūga Crypt

Naruto is pissed, he failed to stop Trick from kidnapping Hinata and remained kneeing on the blood of his enemies, corpses included.

"Damn it" he slams his gauntlet clad hand hard on the bloodstained floor, splashing the crimson fluid slightly as he curses at himself for his failure and defeat. "Curse those self righteous bastards for their meddling, once again I had to cross paths with their schemes which delay me once more and I am SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"

Naruto turn turns to Shirou who is lying on the floor, Shirou is still unconscious from the entranced influence of the hidden spell rune, traces of its magic still lingers and slowly fade away. Naruto sighs at this and looks away with shame after seeing his future son defeated to.

"Onee-chan!"

But there is something good that happened in this crypt, Rom is free from Trick's control and now happily within her Elder sister's arms. The poor Sister was scared and in tears, a mixture of scared and happy tears as she is now safe and sound with Blanc. The White Heart comforts poor Rom, rubbing her back to sooth her and reassure that the nightmare is now over.

"It's ok, Rom-chan" said Blanc "Trick won't come after you, I promise."

"B-But what of Ram-nee-chan?" said Rom still in tears but remains in Blanc's embrace. "She's still trapped in Trick's control."

"I swear to you, I will save her too" said Blanc while she gestured Vert to approach her. "And in the mean time, Vert will keep you safe. I need to speak with Darkborne in private."

Rom is hesitant to leave Blanc's safe arms, but Vert reassures the poor White Sister and takes over for Blanc.

"There, there, you're safe now" said Vert with a kind and motherly smile. "Let Blanc-chan have a word with the Overlord."

"...Ok" said Rom with reluctance before she eaves with the Green Heart.

Blanc waits for her Sister to leave the crypt, she sighed deeply while staring at the shamed Overlord, grovelling in the puddle of blood. She scoffs at him, seeing him feeling sorry for himself is pathetic, so pathetic that she brisk towards him and kick his back.

"Stop your whining" said Blanc, her kick caused Naruto's face to dip in the puddle and he remains laying on the blood. "So you lost, but it ain't over until its too late."

Naruto said nothing and didn't move for a little while before getting up, not caring that his black coat is stained with blood but he avert his eyes from Blanc as he knows that she's pissed off at him for failing to keep Hinata safe.

"Sorry, I just don't do defeat well" said Naruto

"Well it ain't over yet" said Blanc "Your quest wasn't declared a failure, so there is a chance to save Hinata."

Naruto halted for a second to check his quest status and she is correct, there is hope yet for both Naruto and Hinata. He then turns to Blanc and stares back at her.

"You're right" said Naruto "But where do we start, Trick can be anywhere in the Land of Fire."

"Don't you worry, I know just the person that can help" said Blanc as she makes her leave. "You just get you and your son some rest, for tonight we hunt."

Naruto watches Blanc leave the crypt before turning to Shirou, he picks him up and hauls in over his shoulders while Jūbi converses mentally.

" **It's not your fault, you know"** said Jūbi **"If Blanc should be pissed with is that creep with the tongue."**

 _I don't know, I think she blames herself for Hinata's adduction, and I don't blame her_ thought Naruto while he leaves the crypt wit Shirou over his shoulders. _She may have talked me out of feeling sorry for myself and given me hope, but will she able to forgive herself?"_

" _ **I'm sure she'll be fine"**_ said Jūbi **"All we need to do is rest up, find Hinata and save her."**

 _We'll be combing the entire forest within the national area, and who knows who big the Land of Fire is._

" **She did mention a person who can help, I wonder who?"** said Jūbi

Hyūga Compound: Blanc and Vert's Bedroom

Blanc and Vert are now inside the compound where they took Rom to their own bedroom to rest in, Blanc and Vert used one of the vacant bedrooms of the compound right under the Hyūga Clan's nose, and with help of their divine powers to make it unnoticeable, only Hinata, Hizashi and themselves are aware of the bedroom's existence while the rest none the wiser.

Vert soothed Rom to sleep and sits by the bed so that she wouldn't be alone and afraid in case Trick decided to reclaim her afterwards. Such trauma would take time to heal after being free from Trick's control, but the Green heart has hop that Rom, one the two White Sisters will regain her strength and courage. Rom stirs with discomfort, she mutters the name her sisters as a nightmare of being taken away from them, and forced to be married with Trick while he coils his tongue around her in a wedding dress. Pleas of help continue for poor Rom in her sleep, crying for Blanc to save her.

Suddenly Blanc arrived when she heard Rom crying in her sleep, thoughts haunted by the terrifying nightmares of CFW Trick and his tongue licking her. The White Heart rushes to her little sister's side and kneels down so that she calms her by stroking her brown hair, while soothing her with softness in her voice.

"It's ok now" said Blanc with her hand still on Rom's hair, causing the poor girl to calm down and sleep peacefully. Sighs at this and smiled hard to reassure her, though there are doubts in her brain that she's not sure if what she's saying is true any more. "I'll make sure that you will never worry about him any-more.

True or not, it's enough assurance for Rom to get a peaceful sleep, but it pains Blanc to say those words, when she is not sure if she can protect her, especially when she couldn't even protect Hinata from Trick.

Blanc waits for a moment for Rom to be deep in sleep before she leaves the bedroom and leans out on the wall. Her hands cup her face to muffle her pent up scream so not to wake up Rom, she is trying to stay strong like the Goddess she is, but this just too much for her to handle right now.

"Damn it, I don't if I can do this." said Blanc to herself as she crouches down and leans back on the wall. "How can I promise her, when I failed her to begin with, especially when Hinata is taken also. She growls at her self and stood up would wiping the tears off her face. "Get a grip, Blanc. You're a Goddess, start acting like one and have faith in yourself."

Suddenly the door opens and Vert exits the bedroom, she sighs while walking through the door and closes it quietly.

"Not the ideal reunion that I imagine to be" said Vert "But it's good to see her again."

"But at what cost?" said Blanc "Hinata's taken and Ram is still Trick's control."

"we'll rescue at once, assuming that you have a plan in mind." said Vert

"Hai, I just hope it works" said Blanc

Vert stare at Blanc before she sighs and pats her shoulders to show the White Heart that she's still got friends and allies. It made her comfortable slightly.

"It will, the Overlord is on our side and he will help you defeat Trick"

Blank scoffs with dry amusement as she has some doubts about Naruto.

"Oh yeah, like he did a good job the last time he fought Trick" said Blanc with a sarcastic "And pray tell me what will be different this time?"

Vert frowned at this and sighed, the White Heart's distrust with the Overlord is not unknown but she needs to understand that Yami crowned Naruto for a reason.

"Because he learns from his mistakes and knows when to be cautious" said Vert "And he's always cautious"

Vert removes her hand and returns to the bedroom.

"and with years living in this spiteful village, it's no surprise for us to know how cautious he can me"

Blanc remains silent so that Vert's words may sink in, but will they stick? That question lingers on inside Blanc's head as she debates to let herself trust Naruto and have faith in him. But these are desperate times and it's for Hinata's sake before she is lost forever. She close her eyes and vanish in a white and cyan pixels.

Dark Tower

Naruto returns to the Dark Tower with Shirou still over his shoulders while he climbs up the stairs leading to the upper floor of the main quarters. Every second he can feel his HP filling up (as well as seeing the HP bar also) and he assumes the same thing for Shirou, although the gaming mechanics and HUD may differ to the current Overlord.

Arriving at the Main Quarters, Naruto placed Shirou on the bed and position him comfortable while he rests there. Naruto looks at the still unconscious form of his future son and sighed, his gaze does not break for a while before the voice of Gnarl reach his ears and turns to see the old minion master arrive with the Daemon Sisters.

"Welcome back, sire" said Gnarl "We were aware of your defeat and gotten concerned that you perished."

"No, I'm still alive" said Naruto as he moves away from the bed and heading to the door. "But I cannot say for my son though, he needs complete rest and medical treatment."

"I'll be sure that young Emiya gets plenty of rest" said Gnarl as he looks at Kneesocks who nods at Gnarl before leaving the room.

"Good, let's hope it doesn't take long for Shirou's recovery" said Naruto while descending to the throne room. "I need his help for where I'm going."

Throne Room

"And forgive me for asking, where are you going?" said Gnarl as he joins his master down the stairs along with Scanty.

"Hinata was taken by a creep who claims to be one of the four champions of Kami" said Naruto as he approach his throne and sits upon it. "that lecherous creep who brought lolicons to shame. And I don't blame the poor girls for getting wrapped around that gross thing he calls a tongue. I rather wrestle with a lovecraftian beast with slimy tentacles, while bare-chested than get near that thing again."

Naruto sloughed back and sighed while he rests on his throne.

"Still it could be worse, Trick might've killed my future son and both White Sisters would still be under Trick's control if they hadn't unintentionally revealed the hidden spell rune buried inside the crypt."

"A spell rune was found?" said Gnarl with surprise. "Which one?"

"I believe it's the lost one," said Naruto, he slowly drifts to sleep and leans his head on his resting arm. "The one that's **yawn** so evil that it corrupts you."

Naruto falls asleep so that the tower can heal him, Gnarl is stunned with surprise at his master's answer, a part of him is getting giddy with excitement.

 _Could he speak true? I mean I shouldn't doubt the master but it's been generations since I saw that run and performed by the Overlords of Old._ Thought Gnarl as he stroke his jowls and beard. _I need to see it for myself._

Gnarl slowly walks away from the throne as fast and quietly as his old bones can go, he wave his hand and opens up a portal which he enters through. His leave did go unnoticed as the Overlord deep in his sleep, making the healing process by the Tower heart's magic to work faster.

Hyūga Crypt

Gnarl appears inside the crypt and approaches the broken stone sarcophagus where the an ominous blue glow beams out of the cracks. He gazes in awe as he slowly walks to it, his orange glowing eyes widens while a smile widens on his wrinkly face. He pushes the stone lid off from the sarcophagus and gazes at the wondrous sight of something he hasn't seen for eons.

A ring shaped stone tablet, black and polished as obsidian while a faint blue hue radiates from it, he reaches for if only for him to be zapped by a blue spark, forcing his hand to retreat.

"I don't believe it" said Gnarl with awe, the lost rune of the **Evil Presence** " said Gnarl

"It you ever want to keep those thieving little hands, imp..." Gnarl suddenly turns to see Blanc with her War Hammer resting on her shoulder. "You best stop touching that what ain't yours"

Gnarl held his hands high while moving away from the sarcophagus and watch Blanc approach it so that she can close the lid.

"Blanc-sama, its been a while" said Gnarl "I hear about poor Rom and I was checking if she's alright."

"Don't give that bullshit, I know fully well why you're here." said Blanc with annoyance shown in her face, she is not in the mood for pleasantries and bullshit from the minion master. And no matter how polished the silver tongue in Gnarl's mouth can help.

"Please forgive me, just need to be sure what my master said was true" said Gnarl

"You saw it, now piss off" said Blanc as she make her leave.

"Now wait up" said Gnarl as he rush to the White Heart as fast as his old legs can take him. "I just want to know, why haven't you given the rune to Lord Darkborne already."

"He's not done yet" said Blanc without looking back at Gnarl

"Done?" said Gnarl with a confused look, until it hit him. "Oh the quest, the rune is the guest's reward."

"And I see now why you're the smart one" said Blanc "And if you excuse me, I have to prepare."

Gnarl however follows her out of the crypt and make arrive inside the Hyūga compound.

Hyūga Compound

"I meant no disrespect, its just I haven't seen that run for a while since Master Yugi was at the throne. It was tragic how it was lost from that incident." said Gnarl "Oh times when he enthralled those foolish Players who dare challenge/anger him. Such fascinating gamers he thought up so that he can brand them as their mindless slaves...it warms my black heart. But now, when it resurfaced, I couldn't believe my eyes."

Blanc groaned with annoyance as she kept walking though corridors until she reached her room. She wished that Gnarl would just fuck off but unfortunately the old minion master refuses to leave.

"Just what do you want?" said Blanc

"A proposition, perhaps my master can...borrow the spell rune's power" said Gnarl "Just for a little bit."

Blanc raised her brow at Gnarl's proposition and for once got curious about it.

"And ask me why should I let him use it before he finished his quest." said Blanc to the minion master.

"Well you see, if you don't then the quest will not be finished" said Gnarl "I am fully aware of what kind of magic Trick uses and you saw who easy it was broken when the future Overlord accidentally used the Rune's magic to free Rom from Trick's control."

Gnarl then decides to sit down and rest after following Blanc.

"And perhaps the young Hyūga could be freed from Trick as we know he'll put her under same spell to replace Rom."

"How do you know that you will not just steal it." said Blanc as she leers suspiciously at Gnarl.

"And what would I benefit with double-crossing one of the Hearts of Yami? considering that Darkborne-sama is currently Yami's champion." said Gnarl "All I ask is just a fair demo, temporary use of that infamous rune to aid you on your hunt. You will be fully united with your sisters, both twins back, Hinata freed and possibly the death of CFW Trick."

Blanc said nothing as she is considering Gnarl's proposal, but as the silence lingers in the crypt, unlike the other Hearts she doesn't like the Overlord more than the hates the Censored Justice. But this is a dire circumstance since the girl she cares for is in the dirty clutches of her mortal enemy Trick.

And Gnarl does make a valid point, allowing Naruto...and maybe Shirou too to access the hidden "lost" spell rune would...no, will benefit Trick's defeat and rescuing Hinata and also Rom. A tempting offer, tough logical as its the only chance for success, for Trick's mind control is damn to hell hard to break.

She turns to the old minion master and simply starts at him, and remains silent.

Later

Naruto rests enough and returns to the crypt along with Shirou, although the future Overlord does require more rest after his battle against Trick and Ram but he insists on saving Hinata, for it is crucial for his future father's future and his own past. For it Trick reaches Kumo with Hinata, then the time of the Forger Overlord will seize to exist.

The two Overlord are now with Blanc and Vert who are now in their CPU forms, Hizashi in his Remnant gear, the White Heart Champions Mario and Luigi, Green Heart Champion Master Chief and an unknown person in orange and yellow body armour with a glowing green visor and arm cannon.

But it didn't take long when the stranger in body armour took off the helmet to reveal the face of Samus Aran, student the Dark Protector Kaito.

Naruto is surprised to see the champions and Samus here inside the crypt, and looks at Blanc for an explanation.

Blanc sighed as her head lows in shame while rubbing her head from a sudden migraine before she can start explaining the champions' debut.

"I'm sure you know the Champions, already" said Blanc-chan

Mario steps forward and gave Naruto a bow while Master gave the Overlords a slight nod while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Of course, but..."

"Its plainly obvious that we need all the help we could need, especially when my fellow Hearts aren't here except for Vert-chan here."

"Au contra-ire

Suddenly coming out from the darkness, Noire suddenly resents herself along with her 2 Champions Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot.

"I just needed to get my champions, they were in a middle of a kart race" said Noire

"Luckily we had to come when SOMEBODY decided to take a nap during the Grand Prix event" said Spyro as he crossed his forelimbs and leers at Crash who sheepishly grinned.

"He he" Crash awkwardly laughed.

"Anyway, if you're after Trick then I'm coming too" said Noire

"Glad to hear it" said Blanc as a smile creeps up on her face as the change for success is now increasing in her favour. "As we speak, Trick is probably half away from Konoha to the nation border right now, but with Samus and Master Chief's piloting skills, we can catch up to him and return to Konoha undetected in no time.

"You think you can handle manning my ship?" Samus said to Master Chief.

"Just show me the controls and I'll handle her with ease" said Chief with his arms still crossed.

"So what's the plan?" said Naruto

Later: Up in Samus's Ship

Naruto grumbled as he leans on the hulls of Samus's ship, he cannot believe he is agreeing with this, to be 1000 feet away from the ground and underneath the stratosphere.

"Remind me why I couldn't be with the champions?" said Naruto to Shirou who is just sitting on the back seats of the ship with Hizashi while the 3 Hearts are in front of them.

"Because Trick would suspect you, and you cannot teleport like the other champions…yet" said Shirou

"Quit your whining, Darkborne!" Blanc exclaimed at the Overlord. "You agreed to do this quest the moment you returned to this timeline, so quit complaining and wait for the signal."

Naruto sulked and crossed his arms with annoyance.

"This plan is stupid, can't believe I agreed with it." Said Naruto as he remembered every detail of the plan still fresh in his mind.

(Flashback)

" _Samus and Master Chief will scan and search for Trick within the forest while boarding, us. The attack will be flanked, the Champions at the ground while me, Vert, Noire, Hizashi and the Overlords will take the skies."_

" _You mean drop off from the ship?"_ said Naruto in shock

" _What's wrong? Scared of heights?"_ __said Blanc with a teasing smirk at the Overlord.

 _Naruto scoffed at this and crosses his arms._

" _Of course not, why would I live in a tower if I wasn't" said Naruto looking away, luckily his face is covered by his ninja mask and shades. "But the idea of jumping of a spaceship hovering high above the clouds, plummeting down to the ground is foolish._

" _It's the quickest way to Trick once we find him"_ said Blanc _"And besides, you won't take fall damage because Mario was kind enough to provide these."_

Mario pulled out a bag and opens it, Naruto looks inside and sees what appear to be a bunch of dry autumn leaves.

" _You've got to be kidding me?"_ Naruto growled at this.

(End of flashback)

"Hey, do you want to save Hinata-chan or not?" said Blanc

"of course I do, and not just because I had to." Said Naruto

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Blanc as she turns to face Naruto.

"Don't take me for a fool, you know well that you believe that I'm only using Hinata for my own benefit. To take advantage of her destiny."

"Well are you?" said Blanc

"Why would I?" said Naruto "I have all the power I have already, and more on the way. I only accepted this quest because Hinata-chan helped me and I want to help her in return."

"So you owe her, is that it."

"…something like that, but not what you think either."

"Like what?" said Blanc when suddenly she something beeping.

"Blanc-sama, I found him!" said Samus as the monitor screen flashes in green to indicate Trick's location. "I'm now launching a field barrier and beacon"

"Field barrier?" said Naruto

"It's what I use for bounty hunting, so that my quarry wouldn't escape" said Samus as she aims the ship's main guns and fires a flash of blue. The shot soars down to the forest and explodes to form a blue transliterate dome with a honeycomb design. "The beacon will inform the Champions, they'll arrive in the area right now.

"Alright, time for us to go" said Blanc as she transforms into her White Heart form while Vert and Noire to the same. "Samus, open the bay doors"

"Got it" said Samus as she flip the switch on her console and the ship's bay doors open, causing a gust of wind to swirl inside threatening to suck everyone out. "You all ready?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Naruto "jumping off the Hokage Mountain is one thing, but out from the sky..."

Shirou pat Naruto's back to cheer him him and gives him a reassuring smile.

"We all do crazy things, its in our blood" said Shirou "It hasn't stopped you before."

"Yeah...but I think the Insight has given me some common sense to go against this idea." said Naruto

"Then don't think, and go for it" said Shirou as he makes a running start and starts leaping out of the ship. "Whao-hoo!"

"heh, lucks like one of the Overlords have a spine" said Blanc with a smirk directly at Naruto before she, Vert and Noire runs off to jump out the ship.

Naruto scowls at this and groaned with annoyance.

"Here goes nothing" said Naruto as the hesitation fades and leaps out of the ship to. It's not fear that made him hesitant, it's the idea of entering the battle through a skydive. Shirou laughs as it starts twirling around while descending to the ground.

Blanc, Noire and Very all form a ring to stabilize their decent, Naruto only leans head on with his arms crossed, he is not enjoying this at all.

"Oh what's the matter, you grump." said Blanc as she noticed Naruto's unamused look.

"This feels wrong" said Naruto turning his head away with a huff.

Blanc rolled her red eyes while Vert and Noire chuckled at this.

"It seems Naruto-kun isn't a fan of sky diving" said Noire

"I prefer to close to the ground as possible, leaving it is wrong" said Naruto

"I wouldn't worry about it, you'll be kissing it very soon" said Shirou with ease, enjoying the wind blowing through his auburn hair. "Besides, Trick wouldn't expect us falling from the sky."

"Hai, plus the Champions have already started battling his forces right now" said Blanc-chan

Meanwhile

"Damn it, they sealed us in" said Trick as his path to Kumo has cut short the moment a field barrier was set up. He and his remaining forces are now trapped and have no choice but to fight. "Take arms now, we'll be expecting the enemy."

RUMBLE

"What in the..."

Suddenly a large green pipe emerged from the ground, exiting it comes a familiar duo in blue overalls, brown boots and black moustaches. The White heart Champions Mario and Luigi has come.

"Hey there, Paisanos" said Mario with a grin before leaping high and lands on one of the Censor Knight's head, causing the poor bastards to be flattened like a pancake. "It's-a me!"

"Oh shit, it's the Mario Bros.!" screamed one of the knights in terror, only to get suddenly engulfed in flames when a certain purple dragon dive-bombed from the sky.

"Don't forget about us" said Spyro as he lands on the sky while Crash arrives via time portal. "You'll gonna get roasted."

"Ha ha" exclaimed Crash before making his trademark spins.

Trick is getting nervous now, his remaining men are now scared to see 2 of the 4 Champions of Heart in person, for their legend and reputation is unfathomable. For decades they hold their title as Champions when their adventures were told with awe and praise.

No one alive tired to take down the Champions, not even their own nemesis were successful to put them down.

So if Monster Tyrants and Mad Scientists couldn't take these mighty warriors down, how can the Censored Justice do the same?

" **So, the Champions of the Heart some to stop me, heh it seems Blanc is very desperate"** said Trick as he stands tall and unthreatened while his men are trying to stand their ground against the presence of their infamous enemies. **"But I'd stop and leave if I were you, for I am an embassy of Kumo"** said Trick **"If I die, the Raikage and the Lightning Daimyo will consider this a declaration of war."**

"We're already at war with you, CJ trash" said Spyro "Like we give a damn about Kumo retaliating."

"Oh but what of Konoha then, are you willing to let thousands of innocents die?" said Trick smirking under his bovine helmet. "You may be champions, but in your realm you're all Heroes and wouldn't allow innocence to perish."

"That may be true" said Mario crossing his arms. "But we're only heroes in our own world, outside we are Champions of Heart."

"And our enemy is you" said Luigi with an outstretched arm, though shaking in nervousness and fear.

Trick sighs and chuckles at the Champions.

 **It doesn't matter now, we're all trapped in this barrier and I can guest how to escape"** said Trick as his long tongue slithers out from his mouth. **"You all wanna play a game, that's fine with me! Girls!"**

Suddenly Ram and Hinata drop out from the bag and charges at the Champions with the intent to kill. But the Champions are ready than ever.

 **End of Chapter**


	24. Rescue Mission part 2

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 23

Still in the night sky, Naruto falls beneath the clouds with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression underneath his ninja mask and dark shades. For he is not enjoying the way he heads to CFW Trick and Hinata via skydiving from Samus Aran's Spaceship. With him, Shirou, Hizashi and the 3 Hearts Blanc, Vert and Noire are also falling thousands of feet from the ground, heading to the dense forests miles away from Konoha.

"How long till we reach the ground?" said Naruto

"Not long now, I'd say 15 minutes until we reach the top of the trees" said Shirou "Then we'll use the power-ups Mario gave us."

"What can a bunch of autumn leaves do for us?" said Naruto as he pull his brown leaf out from his pocket.

"I reckon it'll slow out decent" said Shirou "We aren't wearing parachute by the way."

"Parachutes are unreliable, they expose us and get us caught in the trees" said Noire "If Trick saw us with parachutes, he'd attack us while we're in the air."

"One of the reasons why I HATE doing this" said Naruto in a low mutter.

"Anyway, Trick would be too busy fighting the Champions to notice us" said Noire with a reassuring smile to the Overlord.

"I suppose" said Naruto, _I better keep my guard up more next time, its my fault Hinata got caught by that creep and I need to be more careful._

 _ **We'll beat him, I'll give you as much of my chakra as I can"**_ said Jūbi

 _Thanks_ , Naruto thought with a smile while looking down to the trees below him. _And you better leave some for us, Champions._

Meanwhile with the Champions

Battle rages on in the area in cased the energy barrier fired by the Space Bounty Hunter, CFW Trick and his men now playing with fire as the Mario Bros. and Spyro lob fireballs and spew out flames at the bastards. Crash has his own form of firearms as he pulls out his green bazooka which fires wumpa fruits. The mango like fruits with purple juice are very deadly when fired by this weapon, getting hit will result in getting blown up and reduced in a purple mess...not sure that makes sense but it's explained how its shown.

The Censor Knights are running away from the fire and flying fruit as they saw some get incinerated and combust spontaneously, also the wumpa fruits splattering on you and made you explode is rather confusing and that scares them even more.

But as the Censor Knights are at state of frenzy, Trick stands his ground and stomps hard on the ground to silenced the cowardly knights.

" **STAND YOUR GROUND, They may be infamous champions but we are the true warriors of justice and we will not cower before the enemy!"** said Trick as Ram and Hinata stand in front of Trick with their weapons out. **"And once we deal with them, we'll resume our destination and bring glory to Kumo."**

The scattered knights reclaim their resolve and engage in combat, the Champions aren't fazed by this as they would continue their attacks on the CJ. But their battle tactics soon change when the Censor knight are drawing near. Mario pulls out his mallet while crouching for battle, Luigi is getting nervous as he pull out his but trembles in fear and reluctance. Spyro snorts out smoke from his snout as he low his head to get ready to charge. And Crash put away his bazooka and pulls out a devilish grin and wiggle his brows.

The Champions split up and get their share of foes to battle, Mario jumps back and flips to evade the sing of swords and kunai before he crouches for a leap which gives out a "BOING!" and lands bounces on a few heads. Stomping a few and flattens them into pancakes, Mario then swings heaves his mallet and yells out. "FOUR!" and swings hard at the unfortunate fool like an it was a baseball.

The impact of the mallet forces the Censor Knight sent flying over the trees and crashes into the barrier and fry into ash.

"ooh, that's gotta hurt" said Mario with a painful cringe on his face, but he stops when his hat was blown off by an attack attempt but caught it in time. "Hey! Watch the Hat!"

And Mario resulted in kicking the bastard in the face and whacking him with is mallet.

"WAH!" Poor Luigi left his fear get the best of him as he is running away from the group who is now chasing him. "Help me!"

"Stop running, you coward!"

But Luigi will not listen to his foes, for he does not want to be killed. Not how did a coward like Luigi become a Champion like his brother is a mystery to some, but do not be fooled by his timid appearance and cowardly persona, Luigi is a force to be reckon if underestimated, and he is being underestimated despite his reputation as a Champion.

As Luigi dodges the attacks, the swords of the censor knights hit the trees which loosen the acorns and disturb the sleeping birds and animals who are rather ticked with this and started to attack the knights while Luigi proceeds to run away.

"What the…gah get off me!"

The Censor Knights are being attacked by many variation of forest critters, birds, squirrels, even a swarm of insects which multiple stings and bites will be very fatal for full grown men. And that's how Luigi got his reputation as Champion: he is known for winning by doing absolutely nothing.

Crash Bandicoot is a maniac in combat, his spin attacks and trademark stomping is legendary and feared as he is unpredictable to fight against. It's like facing a live cartoon character from an old cartoon decades back, defying logic and the laws of nature. He taunts and teases the censor knights by pulling faces and blowing raspberries, making the fools angry and accidentality killing each other.

Crash laughs in delight and taunts his foes while swiftly dodging the attacks of his foes, but he counter some who are close with his spin attacks and power slides. Each attack from the Black Heart Champion causes the Kumo Censor Knights sent flying and crashing into the trees.

This wildness from Crash is terrifying for the knights, to face the unpredictability of this anthropomorphized bandicoot and his illogical method of combat. But the madness of an evolved marsupial is nothing with out the determination of a purple dragon which is charging and headbutting his foes along with plenty of toasting.

"oh yeah, this is better than chasing sheep and toasting Gnorcs on a daily basis while hunting butterflies for my buddy Sparxs".

"Uh huh" buzzed the golden Dragonfly Sparxs who is hovering by his dragon friends until suddenly one of the Censor Knights snuck up on Spyro and struck him, however the impact didn't hit Spyro but the Dragonfly who took the blow, got hurt and turned from gold to blue.

"HEY, That's my friend you've hurt" exclaimed Spyro as he spew out flames from his mouth and toasts the bastard who hurt his little friend. "You alright, Sparx?"

"Meh, happens all the time, nothing like a tasty butterfly will help" said Sparx

Spyro is glad that his friend is alright, but he did notice that the enemy is starting to become even tougher now, he looks around and noticed that the numbers are now slowly increasing instead of dwindling every time he toasted the one by one, and the same goes when Crash uses his Spin attack and Wumpa Bazooka, and when the Mario Brothers are using their power-ups but lose them every time they get hit.

"Oh, that is it" said Mario as he crouches low and leaps high into the trees and lands into the branches. He pulls out a flower and crushes it in his gloved hand, turning his red hat and blue overalls white and flames flow in his palms. "EAT MY HOT ITALIAN SAUSAGE!"

Mario throws in a flurry of fireballs which bounces on the ground like tennis balls and combusts when they hit a target. Going my 20 fireballs a minute, White Heart Champion throws his flaming projectiles with immense speed.

The Kumo Censor Knights fall back by the barrage of fireballs while the clerics perform hand signs and plant their palms into the ground.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"**

Slowly a 10 foot wall emerges from the ground and blocks the fireballs which vanishes when it hits the wall of mud.

"Cazzo, the cowards have blocked my attacks."

"Don't worry, Brother" said Luigi as he spread his feet apart and crouches slightly. "I'll deal with this."

"Me too" said Spyro as he prepares to charge as he lower his head so tat his horns face the wall. "Crash, hop on!"

Crash nods at his fellow Black heart Champion and jump on Spryo's back, the purple dragon then charges at the mud wall while Luigi launches himself head to the wall with his **Green Missile** technique. Mario however pull his hands back together and starts to charge his fireball, Kamehameha style.

Together, the Champions' attacks simultaneously strikes the mud wall, except for Crash however as he double jumped over the wall and uses the **Devil Twister** on the Censor Knights. The orange and blue mini tornado begins to suck everyone close to it, all are being pulled in and swirling around and around until suddenly everyone flies out in random places, some crashes into the other side of the mud wall, resulting in it collapsing into heaps of mud and some half buried.

Crash unfurls his sin attack and starts celebrating with his trademark dance.

"Hey, it's too early to celebrate yet, Crash!" said Spyro as he run pass the Orange Bandicoot along with the Mario Brothers.

"Yeah, you know the rules" said Mario to Crash

"Save the victory AFTER the end" said Luigi

Crash only smiled sheepishly at the Champions before he joins with them as they now confront Trick and the entranced Hinata and Ram. The armoured fiend snarls under his bull head helmet as his now glowing eyes leer at the champions as they completely annihilated his men and reinforcements. He stomps in rage repeatedly and bellows in outrage.

" **DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!"** CFW Trick vents out his outrage at the champions while stamping on the ground hard. It took him a minute to vent out that rage before calming down and chuckles maliciously at them. **"No, in fact I'm glad you killed my men."**

Trick's tongue them slithers out from the gaping maw of his helmet and poses for combat.

" **That way, I'll get the credit of destroying you all!"** said Trick

Mario scoffs and pull up his fists for a fight.

"Let's-a do this down" said Mario

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" said Spyro as he lower his head so his horns point out and smoke snorts out from his nostrils.

Trick chuckles at the Champions' enthusiasm and sees it as pure arrogance, arrogance which he'll exploit as he mentally commands Ram and Hinata to step.

" **Oh, you think I'll be fighting alone"** said Trick as his elongated tongue moves around like an ugly pink wet worm. **"Normally I wouldn't let these young beauties get scuffed in a battle, but you all left me with no other motive. Hinata, Ram, prepare for combat."**

"Hai, Trick-sama" Ram and Hinata said in unison as they draw out their swords and pose for combat.

Mario and Spyro smiled inwardly as they saw both Hinata and Ram while feigning worry on their faces, just what they wanted Trick to see.

 _Good, the girl and White Sister are now exposed, just need to stall them until they arrive and strike_ thought Mario.

 _Just hurry up and fall, already_ , thought Spyro as backs up a bit so show hesitation to the enemy but in truth he was only making a feint to draw the entranced girls closer. Crash saw what Spyro is doing, getting the idea he decides to get worried and pull up his fists in a fight while shivering.

Luigi, though strong but a known coward, doesn't need to be convinced that he is terrified disregarding the new opponents he'll face.

Trick and the 2 entranced girls slowly approach the champions and hasten their pace as they draw closer to them. Mario and Luigi are battle ready, though the green capped man is very scared but tries to muster up the courage to be ready. Crash and Spyro are more than ready as they pose for combat in their trademark positions. Their battle begins with Trick making the first move, his tongue lashes out with the intend to swat the Champions. But Mario and Luigi jumped away from the incoming tongue and counters with each shot of fireballs, the red and green balls of fire bounces and hits the slimy long tongue, causing it to burn and retreat back into Trick's mouth.

"Gah, my tongue!" Trick exclaimed as he cover the maw of his helmet.

"Next time, keep it in your mouth!" said Mario as he leaps forward with his Mallet in hand the attempt to knock Trick's helmet off. The Impact knocked Trick back until he lost his balance and landed on his ass.

"Ooph!" exclaimed Trick while he landed hard on his arse and his helmet rings like a church bell, the vibrations rumble inside and irritates him.

Mario was about to plant another hit on Trick's head but Hinata appeared in front of the red capped champion and the mallet clashes with Hinata's Claymore. Mario frowned at this interference but calms himself as he hooks the sword with his own mallet and swings Hinata away.

While Hinata is mid-air, Luigi performs **Green Missile** and launches himself at the young Hyūga, but Hinata, with her Byakugan active, saw the Green capped champion and dodges him while stomping his head hard. The stomp causes Luigi to lose his horizontal momentum and plummets down to the ground.

Mario saw this and rushes to catch his brother before he crashes into the ground, and he was fortunate as he managed to catch Luigi who is only inches apart from the ground. Poor Luigi trembles and weep in fear as his nose is close to kissing the earth.

"Phew, that was a close one" said Mario while holding his brother upside down and facing the ground, but suddenly Hinata appears from behind with her claymore ready for beheading. "Mama mia"

Boom

Fortunately, Crash fires a wumpa fruit from his bazooka, catching Hinata's attention and slices it in two. This gave Mario and Luigi time to regroup and back away from the entranced Gamer to be.

"Thank you so much, Crash" said Mario giving the bandicoot the thumbs up.

Crash does the time with Mario before he proceeds in helping Spyro fight against Ram.

It was fortunate for the Black Heart Champions to keep the White Sister busy while Mario and Luigi deal with Hinata. With Trick incapacitated for now, due to his massive figure and armour weighing him down, Hinata is the only issue they have to deal.

And that is what they have planned.

"Damn it, I can't get up!" Trick still stuck by his own weight and still disoriented by the vibrations from his still ringing helmet. "DAMN IT!"

Mario would be laughing right about now, but he is busy keeping Hinata busy.

 _Come on, how high did you jump?_ Thought Mario as he referred to the Overlords and the 3 Hearts of Yami.

Suddenly bursting through the leaves above, two figures with fox-like hears and tails descend while the darkness obscure their features. One of the two figures landed first and looks at Hinata, who noticed and turns to face him. As Hinata prop her sword ready for combat, the figure however stands still and only looks at her with a pair of glowing red and black eyes. The eyes which features a broken ring and a line down across from the top, beams directly at Hinata when suddenly gets sucked up in a swirling vortex until she is no longer in the forest battling against Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi took this change to recover and look over at the figure and tip their caps at him.

"Took your time falling" said Mario as the moonlight beams out from the treetop and shines its silver light at the figure, revealing to be the overlord Darkborne.

"Well next time you ask be to fall from a great height…don't bother" said Naruto as he then gets himself sucked up in a swirling vortex via from the Mangekyō Sharingan Jutsu: Kamui. "Don't wait up."

"Buena Fortuna (Good Luck)" said Mario giving Naruto the thumbs up.

The other figure lands on the ground and the fox-like ears and tails vanish in a puff of smoke. The moonbeams reveal him to be Shirou Emiya.

"Whoa, that was fun" said Shirou while dusting the leaves off his clothes and hair.

"Mission 1 is a sounding success" said Mario to Shirou while he turns to stare at Ram battling against Spyro and Crash who are starting to struggle with. "Now to do your part"

"Got it" said Shirou as he then heads for where Ram is, he pulls out a Class Card which he frowns sadly at. "Never would've thought I'd be HIM, but this is important. **Install: Sabre Class"**

As Shirou said that, his auburn turns blonde, his skin becomes fair and his golden eyes now blue. His gear changes into blue tunic silver chest plate. In his right hand is a longsword with blue gold accents.

Shirou sighs at this.

 _You were a good comrade in the wars, Sabre, but not its time for your help once again._ thought Shirou in his Sabre Class as he turns lift up his longsword, **Excalibur** and swings down hard. The swing causes a wave of golden energy which fires towards the White Sister. The shot was quick, and it caught Ram by surprise and turns her attention with Shirou.

"Regroup with the others, I'll deal with her" said Shirou as he tighten his grip on **Excalibur**

Spyro and Crash nods at the future Overlord and regroups with Mario and Luigi.

As the Black heart Champions leave, Shirou and Ram exchange glares while keeping an arm's reach apart before their eventful fight.

"Don't you worry, I'll save you and reunite you to your sister" said Shirou

"You stole Rom-chan from Trick-sama" said Ram as she pull out her weapon and poses for battle, "For that, you will suffer"

"I already suffered, and your threats mean nothing to me" said Shirou before he and Ram charges into battle.

CLANG

While Shirou clashes with Ram, 4 more figures drop down the treetops which the moon light reveals to be the Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart in their true forms and the Second Remnant Hizashi.

"Whoa, that was...interesting" said Hizashi as he look up to see the pair of tanuki ears vanish in a puff of smoke, along with the tankuki. "But was the ears and tail necessary?"

"Well its either the yellow cape or the bunny ears" said Blanc

Hizashi sweat dropped at the other options and looked at the Mario Brothers as he pictures them with either the bunny ears or yellow Cape.

"Fair enough" said Hizashi sighing in defeat. _Thank Yami the other Remnants didn't see this, they'd be laughing at me for WEEKS, plus my honour as a Hyūga would be tarnished._

"Lady Blanc" said Mario and Luigi bowing to their Goddess. "Thank Yami you're here"

"Where is HE?" Blanc said with venom in her voice as she prop up her war hammer.

"Right over there" said Mario pointing at the down grounded Trick, who is now towing himself with his tongue coiled around a tree as he slowly gets back on his feet.

"Good" said Blanc as she then walks towards the creep with her War-hammer ready. "Let's end this"

"Right" said Blanc's Champions and the other Hearts who follow her, Spyro and Crash joined them too now that Shirou is keeping Ram busy.

Trick finally got back on his feet and reveals his tongue back in his mouth.

" **Damn that plumber, he's gonna pay for this"** said Trick as he hold on his helmet so the vibrations can stop. **"This time, I'm gonna crush him like a Goomba beneath my feet."**

"Sorry, but it'll be you who'll be crushed"

" **Oh...yeah, oh shit"**

Trick turns to react at who spoke to him, only to face the 3 Hearts and their Champions, yes even Master Chief came as he suddenly appears via teleportation from Samus' ship.

When Vert saw her Champion arrive through teleportation, she starts to sweat bullets as she forgot that Samus' ship can teleport and if Naruto learned about this.

 _Let's just forget we know about the teleportation, Trick comes first_ thought.

"Good for you to join us, John" said Mario calling Master Chief by his real name.

"Yeah, had a little issue up in space" said Master

" _Is Samus ok?_ " said Blanc

"Yeah, just chasing a dark version of her." said Master Chief

 _So she's here, good luck Samus_ thought Blanc silently paying her respects to the Space Bounty Hunter before facing Trick. _"Trick! This is it for you!"_

" **Well, well, apart from Neptune and the** _ **Lesser**_ **Hearts, I get the honour to face the Legendary Hearts of Yami, and their Champions."** said Trick **"Shame Neptune and her Blue RAT aren't here to help you."**

Mario grit his teeth at Trick for insulting his fellow Champion Sonic, but Blanc held her hand out to calm her Champion while leering angrily at the CFW bastard."

"Wherever Neptune is, I have faith she'll be found and return to us, you on the other hand." said Blanc as everyone then charges at Trick with the intent to kill.

" **Alright, Bring it!"** exclaimed Trick as his tongue slivers out from his mouth and prepares it for combat while his enemies approach him all at once.

Meanwhile

A pair of swirling vortexes appear in a realm of the unknown where the land is a collection of huge dark cubes piled up to form landscapes mimicking the real terrain but void of any floral texture. The cubes are apart by an inch, causing cyan glows to peer through the gaps and help illuminate this unknown world. Suddenly Naruto and Hinata exited the Vortexes and landed onto the top of the cubes, the impact causes a sound of techno/electronic humming which echoes in the air. |After that a pulse of cyan light rippling around their bodies swiftly expands when their forms hit the surface, like calm water being disturbed by a falling leaves.

Naruto and Hinata slowly got back on their feet and curiously look around at the world they are in, dark floating polygons in a sky which consists with a glowing green grid. Void of any life and dead silences apart from the electronic humming beneath their feet.

 _So this is the realm where my Kamui takes you,_ thought Naruto as a random floating polygon wisp past him. _Cool_

" _ **Cool indeed...Naruto watch out!"**_

Thanks to Jūbi's warning, Naruto jumped back to dodge Hinata's attack with her **Rebellion** , she only managed to cut the tip of Naruto's Tricorne Hat off.

"Oh right, the reason why I'm here" said Naruto as he pulls out his **Saw Cleaver.** "Sorry Hinata-chan, I can't have Trick getting in our way while we fight. But rest assure you, this will be nothing but a bad dream for you."

Hinata lifts up her Claymore and gets ready for battle against the Overlord.

"I will not let you defeat Trick-sama" said Hinata in her entranced tone, a tone is too depressing for Naruto to hear from her.

Naruto sighs at this and starts pacing around the area while Hinata stands in the spot, each are waiting the other to make the first move. Naruto got a little impatient and plants his Saw Cleaver on the ground, causing a loud hum to echo along with a cyan ripple of light.

 _I can't waste any more time, it has to end tonight_ , thought Naruto as he perform hand-signs to cast a jutsu. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

Naruto created a dozen of Shadow Clones who all wield a variation of weapons within the Overlord's arsenal, such as the kunai, the Elven Dagger **Sting,** the **Uchiha Katana** , the **Censor Blade** , and **Astor's** **Spear.**

Hinata noticed this and activates her Byakugan so that her vision increases a 360 degrees, but the downside on her Byakugan is that she cannot lock on the real Naruto out of the many around him.

Which is what Naruto wanted as he and his clones start moving around and mixing each other to confuse the poor entranced girl. Naruto now hides among the other clones, his eyes fixed onto the girl who has everyone in her sight.

 _This will not be easy, I trained her well and now it's coming back to bite me,_ thought Naruto

" **But we just need to free her from Trick's control"** said Jūbi **"The Evil presence spell given to us will break that spell cast on her."**

Naruto nods inwardly so not to be exposed by Hinata, allowing his clone army to cover for him temporally until Hinata decides to make the first move.

" **So...do you have a plan?"**

 _I do,_ thought Naruto when suddenly Hinata decides to charge at him, unknown if he is real or clone. But it won't be easy.

 **CLANG**

Naruto clashes with Hinata by using the **Uchiha Katana** against her **Rebellion,** next comes the clones as they jump at her, forcing the Hyūga to jump back and clash blades with her.

"Don't just stand there, get her!" said one of the clones as all, including Naruto, charges at the Hyūga girl.

Hinata's Byakugan active eyes leers around while she tightens the grip on her sword, following every swing and swipe of the clones' weapons, blocking them and dodging their strikes. But defense isn't what she's doing against the clones. Every opening change she gets, she stabs a clone in the chest, dispelling, next she slashes one in the abdomen, then right in the head, next a few amputations.

Hinata continues to fight against the clones but not close to getting Naruto who is hidden in the crowd. She is blinded by the shadow clones' many chakra flows which are identical to Naruto's own. It's like finding a needle in a haystack for the entranced girl.

Suddenly, while she's distracted by the clones, a long chain from a chain dart starts to ravel around the blade of Hinata's **Rebellion** and the sword is them yanks out of her hand. The protectory of the chain dart came from the floating polygons in the sky, which Naruto is standing underneath while using chakra on his feet to prevent falling off. Naruto reeled the Rebellion towards him and plants it on the Polygon.

Hinata has to dodge the clones for a while before jumping back and pull out her pistols **Ebony** and **Ivory** so that she can start shooting the clones in a safe distance. The loud bangs of the pistols echoes the around while every clone is dispelled by every fatal shots.

Once the clones are gone, she now turns her attention to Naruto and aims **Ebony** and **Ivory** at him.

 _Ok, I nearly disarmed her, just need to get those guns away before I can execute my plan,_ thought Naruto as he leaps out of the polygon before Hinata can start shooting him. Naruto continues to run to evade the bullets, and Hinata is trying to keep Naruto as far away as possible. The stalemate is troublesome for both as each wanted this battle to end, for the different reasons.

While Naruto is forces away by the shooting, he starts to think of a way to disarm Hinata, but it won't be easy indeed.

 _Damn it, I had to be an excellent teacher_ , thought Naruto while me smirks with amusement. He couldn't be more proud of Hinata. And laughs at the irony of it being used against him.

Suddenly, just when Naruto was focused on evading the bullets, he didn't notice a giant hand emerging from the ground and grabs him.

"Shit, I forgot about her" said Naruto as the giant hand of Madame Butterfly has him in her grasp.

The giant hand then brings Naruto to Hinata, who then place the end of **Ivory** on his forehead. Naruto looks right at the soulless eyes of Hinata, the beautiful shine of her pearl-like eyes were no longer there when CFW Trick cast that mind control on her.

Naruto tries to wriggle out but the grip on Madame Butterfly is strong.

"It's over, Darkborne" said Hinata, her voice voids of any emotions. "I am not Trick's servant and I will help the Censored Justice by providing soldiers with Byakugan."

Naruto tries to get free but his attempts are futile.

"You do...know what that means...right?" said Naruto "You'll be forced to be a...breeder for the CJ, your freedom forfeit."

"All for the greater good." said Hinata as she her finger slowly pulls the trigger. " **Censore** **Iusticia"**

BANG!

Hinata then shoots Naruto point blank in the head, blood seeps out from his forehead while his head leans back lifeless. Hinata turns away from the dead body and proceeds to walk away while deactivating her Byakugan.

"It's all over" said Hinata

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Level up: 40**

 **HP:** **1293187**

 **Mana:** **7226336**

 **Rage:** **5775998**

 **Chaos:** **5705440**

 **Void:** **5705440**

 **Phazon:** **10761040**

 **Shuriken: 130**

 **Kunai: 130**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromaniac flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Great-sword**

 **Description: A Great-sword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chain-mail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anti-crystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	25. Rescue Mission part 3

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

Chapter 24

Kamui Dimension

Hinata has killed the Overlord, whom is still within the giant grasp of Madame Butterfly, the depletion of chakra slowly fading away confirms the death of her foe after shooting him point blank in the forehead. She put away her guns and walks away while deactivating her Byakugan, assuming that killing Naruto would free her from the incarceration of this unknown realm. But she cannot see any open portals anywhere for her to exit from.

This now worries the entranced Hyūga as the thought of being trapped forever starts to plague her, and then the thought of killing the only one who can free her would slowly turn into a thing to regret. But what she didn't notice, that while she is distracted by her own thoughts, a pair of arms suddenly reach out from her own shadow and took away her guns.

" **HINATA, BENEATH YOU!"** Madame Butterfly exclaims to her tenant to warn her about the strange arms in her shadow. But it was too late as **Ebony** and **Ivory** were taken away from her, Hinata crouches down to retrieve them but the arms submerged into the shadows before she could reach them. **"Oh shit, behind you!"**

Hinata turns where the body of Naruto is, but as her eyes turn she widens them to see that the body is not within the grip of Madame Butterfly.

"Phew, that was a close one"

Hinata turns again to where one of the large polygons gather to form boulders cast a shadow, and emerging from the shadows is none other than Darkborne himself. Naruto took off his shades and hat so that the light can shine on his face, his left eye is bleeding and now blind. A result of using one of the **Mangekyō Sharingan's** Jutsus: the **Izanagi.**

Forest

" **GAH!"**

CFW Trick's luck has turned against him even more as he is more outnumbered and outmatched by the 3 Hearts of Yami, their champion and one of the Remnants of Ombré, is a veteran of the Hyūga's Jūken Style.

Not given a change to defend himself, Trick is given a barrage of attacks by the Hearts and their Champion, not even his own armour is safe from Hizashi's Jūken jabs as the chakra enhanced fingers can pierce like a hot knife on butter. The attacks from his many foes is very immense that the armour he wears is now heavily dented and rendered useless to protect himself but what is coming next.

Blanc and Mario step forward with their hammers raised and ready to swing at Trick, both look at each other and nods as they simultaneously swing their hammers at Trick, the combined impact gained some knock back that Trick was suddenly thrown back and sent flying.

" **AARGH!"**

CRASH

Trick suddenly crashes into thickest of trees which his massive size causes it to uproot slightly and shatter the bark. The fury of the Hearts of Yami showed no mercy to those who ignite their wrath, for their hateful glares dart directly at the bastard who offended them in their pastime.

Trick narrowed his eyes while winching in pain and tasting the metallic flavour of his own blood in his mouth and tongue. He tries to get up but Blanc prevents that by slamming her War-hammer on his armoured chest to keep him down.

"You're not going anywhere, Trick!" said Blanc while her War Hammer rests heavily on Trick's chest-plate. Like Thor's Mojlnir, the War-hammer cannot be moved by anyone except for its wielder, you might as well nail Trick to the ground. "You will be taken to Yami-sama's realm and face her Judgement."

" **Like hell I am!** " exclaimed Trick as his tongue lashes out to attack Blanc, but Vert uses her Lance to pin Trick's tongue to the ground while Blanc places her sword halfway and threatens to cut it off, and she is very tempted. **"Damn it, you Hearts are a FUCKING PAIN, especially you, Blanc!"**

"Feelings mutual" said Blanc, her face still frozen with hatred for the man who stole her sisters and Hinata.

The sound of metal clangs echoes by the triumphant Hearts, Blanc looks ahead to see Ram is still under control and resuming her battle against the future Overlord Shirou in his Sabre Class form. The once Auburn haired now blonde boy is going well against the White Sister, and Blanc feels at ease now that victory is assured.

Trick chuckled with he saw Blanc's expression, causing the White Heart to look back with a snarl.

"Is something amusing?" said Blanc

" **Oh, its just that its very rare to see that expression on your face, always the stoic"** said Trick smirking under his helmet. **"What's more funny is that you'll believe that killing me will stop this alliance between the 2 branches?"**

Blanc grips on the war-hammer's handle while pressing her foot hard on the hammerhead, causing more weight on Trick's chest to press harder which causes him to struggle breathing.

"I don't give a damn" said Blanc, her red eyes glare directly at Trick's glowing green eyes. "All that matters is your cruel fate by Yami's hands."

Darkness grows thick as the clouds in the sky now covers the moon, causing the shadows of the trees to lengthen and sliver its way to Trick. The shadows coil beneath like dark serpents and form a dark spiral. Trick then noticed that he can feel himself sinking.

" **What's this?"** said Trick as he look down and widen his eyes to see dark hands emerging from the coiling shadows and dragging him in. **"No, you're serious!"**

"Of course" said Blanc as she remove herself and her war-hammer away from Trick and watch him sink into the shadows. "Angering me is one thing, but to anger Yami is another. And she is not so merciful as I am"

" **W-Wait, I can break the hold on Ram-chan and Hinata-chan!"** said Trick **"Let me go and I'll assure that you have them back."**

"You take me for a fool?" said Blanc crossing her arms. "we already have a plan to free them from your hold."

" **What?"** Trick said in disbelief when suddenly he shift his eyes on the battle beyond.

Said battle is of Shirou and Ram, the White Sister is showing signs of fatigue as she is struggling to keep hold of her sword as her battle against the champions did take a chunk of energy off her. And fighting against this Overlord from the future is causing her to tire quickly, which is precisely what Shirou wanted.

With a heavy swing from **Excalibur** , Shirou knocked Ram's weapon off her hand and also knocked her off her feet. Now vulnerable, Shirou took this opportunity to finish this fight, he channels magic in his gauntlet and shoots blue lightning from his fingers. The lightning surges through Ram's head, her orange entranced eyes widen and glow blue from the magic from the spell Shirou is casting on her.Slowly they revert back to cyan with the white markings before her CPU form cuts off as she falls unconscious. Shirou catches the unconscious Ram before she could hit the ground, the Forger Overlord sighs in relief and gives Blanc the thumbs up.

"There, you see?" said Blanc "I'm sure you know what spell that was."

It took a while a trick to notice and wonder how his mind control on Ram is broken, but when he saw the blue sparks of lightning in Shirou's hand, then he realised but he wanted not to believe the truth.

" **B-But, it was lost, during the death of the First Overlord."** said Trick **"We made sure it was lost and forgotten. How did he obtain it?"**

"We wanted you to believe it was lost, but Yugi Muto believed that the spell will be vulnerable if exposed to the wrong hands, as there were...very ambitious and inspired Gamers at the time (like that arrogant arsehole Kaiba for example). And he wanted that spell hidden away so that a "worthy Overlord" can obtain it. So he entrusted a certain guild to guard it until the time is right."

" **The Umbra Witches"** said Trick as he remembered the history of the gamers. **"weren't they purged after their battle against the Lumen Sages, the so-called "Gamers of Kami"?**

"True the Umbra were purged, but a small number remained, and one of them had children" said Blanc while her smirk turns to a frown as she glares at Trick. "And Hinata Hyūga was one of the daughters of the "last Umbra."

 _ **What, I had the Last Umbra, descended from the most feared Gamer Guild in history, even more feared than Akashi herself?**_ Thought Trick in total shock which is hidden beneath his helmet. _ **And what's worse, now with the new Overlord whom will no doubt help her bring back the feared Umbra back from extinction.**_

"Now, you know, and also way I'm not worried about your little alliance with the Konoha branch" said Blanc "It means more will fall by the Gamers' blade"

" **DAMN YOU ALL!"** Trick cursed the Hearts of Yami and their Champions for the last time before he vanishes into the shadows, and plunged into Yami's domain.

Blanc sighs as she deactivates her CPU form along with Vert and Noire.

"Finally, I can rest in peace without thinking about that creep again" said Blanc, completely exhausted after staying strong in front of her enemy. But she is glad that its all over now.

"True, but we have to deal with Judge, Magic and Brave in the future" said Vert as she gave her arms a big stretch, which caused her breasts to bounce a bit.

"One at a time, I need this victory" said Blanc as she leans on a nearby tree while watching the champions congratulate themselves for their victory.

"Of course" said Noire while Shirou approaches everyone while holding the now sleeping Ram in his arms.

"I tried to be gentle for her" said Shirou as he gave Ram to Blanc "But like her sister, she is free from Trick's control."

"Glad to hear it" said Blanc as she held Ram in her arms, she looks down at her sleeping sister and sighs in relief. "Thank Yami-sama"

Shirou smiles at the White Heart and also sighs in relief.

"All we need to do is wait for Naruto and Hinata" said Shirou

"Hai" said Blanc without even looking back at Shirou "Naruto will no doubt be freeing her in no time."

Kamui Dimension

Hinata couldn't believe her own eyes, Darkborne evaded death that was impossible to escape and yet he escape with only the cost of eye when using **Izanagi.** Naruto starts to wipe the blood off and rub his blind eye before turning to the shocked Hinata, chuckling at her reaction.

"I manage to get close enough to take your guns" said Naruto as he now hold **Ebony** and **Ivory** in each hand before they poof into smoke and replaced by a pair of scrolls. He then stuff the scrolls in side his coat and pull out his blood estus flask. "They can be a nuisance sometimes, even during our training."

Naruto starts to drink from the flask, the fluid inside causes his blind eye to heal and returns its sight, but he'll have some trouble seeing through it for a while.

"Now then" said Naruto as he snaps his fingers and music starts to play in the background.

 **Fly me to the Moon: playing**

Naruto smirks while he pull down his mask and reach out his hand, as if he is offering it to Hinata.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

Hinata frowned at the taunt and charges with her hands fused with chakra, as she gets close she makes the first attack with a Jūken jab, but Naruto smiled and dodged the jūken jab and counters with an armlock, but Hinata forces Naruto releases him as she tries to hit his face with a jab. Naruto release the armlock and jumps back a few feet, but Hinata proceeds to get close for her jūken to strike, one by one she fails to hit Naruto at his vital points, even at his chakra points as he keeps on dodging her hands in a style of dance.

And this is what this final fight is best described if its witnessed, a pair dancing to the music playing in the background, making the battle romantic and elegant. Naruto is still not making a move yet, only dodging the jūken jabs which Hinata keeps failing to hit.

"I must say, your Jūken Style is improving splendidly" said Naruto while he continues to dodge. "But you don't seem to hit your mark though."

"You dare mock me, you're dodging my attack!" said Hinata as she tries to hit Naruto with any of her Jūken Jabs.

"No, you're hesitating" said Naruto "I know an attack with the intention to kill"

Naruto swiped Hinata off her feet, making her lose balance and fall. Naruto use this to catch her and hold her while leaning back.

"Entrance or not, you do not want to kill me." said Naruto with a smile as he looks deeply in Hinata's hypnotized eyes. "The real you is fighting back, wishing to be free. Let me help you, Hinata-chan"

Being in this position and very close to Naruto's face caused a blush to creep up on her cream skinned face. The hesitation and hint of shyness is evidence that Hinata is trying to break free from Trick's control, and this gives Naruto hope that Hinata is still herself behind the enchantment of CFW Trick.

Sadly though, the hold on Hinata is strong and fought back against Hinata's will when suddenly the giant arms of Madame Butterfly appears above her and Naruto. The demon arms rear up with a closed fist and prepares to throw it at the Overlord. Naruto noticed and backs away while dropping Hinata so he can evade the fist of Madame Butterfly. Naruto skid backwards after leaping back and looks up to see the arms are not joined with the upper section of Madame Butterfly, winds included. The demoness glares at him with narrowed red eyes as she starts to crack knuckles to prepare those giant feminine fists.

"Damn, and I thought it'd be so much easier" said Naruto closing his eyes and sighs, then he opens his eyes to show his **Mangekyō Sharingan** active while becoming shrouded in purple chakra. Above him a large upper section of his incomplete **Susanno** starts to form, but it starts to change from its usual skeletal look, it starts to form muscle, skin which reveals a more feminine/goddess form. Then it dons a bodysuit with cybernetic armour and wings which makes it resemble one of the Hears of Yami.

 **Susanno: Completed**

Naruto ignores the message box in front of him as he wants to focus on Hinata and her giant demon familiar behind her. Madame Butterfly looks at the Overlord's **Complete Susanoo** and glares at it, in which returns an emotionless stare back at the demon. It however starts to crack its knuckles as its ready to fight while Naruto below it poses in for the defence.

"Our dance ain't over, shall we spice things up?"

Naruto snaps his fingers again, causing the music to stop and another song is played.

 **Go cry go: now playing**

As the music plays, Naruto and Hinata charges for their final battle, Madame Butterfly and the **Complete Susanoo** clash together and started in a colossal fist fight while the Overlord continues to "dance" to the entranced Hyūga girl. Hinata is becoming faster in her jūken style, hoping that the increased speed would hit a mark on the Overlord. Naruto noticed the speed, but he is still evading the jabs from the jūken while his **Complete Susanoo** keeps Madame Butterfly busy.

But Naruto is also noticing signs of fatigue on Hinata's face and also how heavy her breathing is, she is getting tired, and going faster is only making her get tired even more.

 _Perfect, soon she'll be too tired to more and that is is when I'll strike_ thought Naruto to himself, _Our evening training wasn't just for her behalf, but its for mine as well, though I didn't want this to happen."_

" _ **A ninja should always be prepared, should an ally turn against you, unwilling or not."**_ Said Jūbi _**"It does pain me to see this girl as an enemy, so please succeed in this."**_

 _Don't worry,_ thought Naruto to Jūbi while evading the slowly sluggish attacks from Hinata _It'll all be over in no time._

Sadly Naruto thought too soon as Madame Butterfly is becoming aware of Naruto's plan and changed tactics, instead of fighting with the **Complete** **Susanoo** she instead prepares to throw a punch at Naruto, only to each an uppercut to the chin by the **Complete Susanoo** , this startled Naruto which left him open for Hinata to strike. She lands a jab on his shoulder, then another 2 on his upper left arm. Naruto cursed under his breath as he backs away while holding his now dead arm, the chakra points were turned off and the flow of chakra is now disturbed as evidence shows that the **Complete Susanoo** is reverting back to its incomplete skeletal form.

 _ **Naruto-kun, are you alright?**_ Jūbi said with worry as she notice that Naruto left arm isn't channelling any chakra.

 _Hai, I'll be fine_ thought Naruto as he merges into the **Incomplete** **Susanoo** , _rather unexpected, but I think its time to finish this._

" _ **Good, I'll loan you my chakra so that your Susanoo will be complete for the final push**_ " said Jūbi as she channels her chakra into her tenant so that she can reactivate the chakra network back in his left arm. By doing so, the skeletal **Susanoo** is now complete and draws out **Damnation**.

Hinata looks up at the towering form of Naruto's **Complete Susanoo** but shows no worry on her face as she summons Madame Butterfly completely, the demoness then carries the girl and places her on top of her head, between her antenna-like crest. Madame Butterfly gives out a battle-cry and opens up her massive butterfly wings before she charges at the **Complete Susanoo**

Madame Butterfly throws in a punch but the eyes of both Naruto and **Complete Susanoo** flash in red and suddenly the demoness's fist is engulfed in flames. Madame Butterfly reacted in shock to see black flames licking her fists, she tries to swat the flames out but that only caused her other hand to be covered in the black flames of **Ameteratsu** instead.

"I wanted to avoid using lethal technique because of Hinata, but since she's far from harm's way" said Naruto as his **Complete Susanoo** raises **Damnation** high and amputates the demoness's hands off. Madame Butterfly screams in pain when her hands are cut clean off and vanish via the portals to hell. She snarls at the **Complete Susanoo** before she couches down for a flying leap while flapping her wings.

She soars into the sky, reaching up until she is 30 feet high, looking down at the **Complete Susanoo** before she drops down with her feet ready for a double kick. Naruto looks up which causes his **Complete Susanoo** to look also, noticing the desperation on the demoness face he smirks as an opportunity has finally opened for him. The **Complete Susanoo** spread open its cybernetic wings and soars up towards the kick diving Madame Butterfly with **Damnation** ready. Naruto looks up on top of Madame Butterfly's head to see Hinata holding tight on the demoness's crest so not to be blown away by the sheer force of the descent, Naruto himself has no worry of being blowing due to his **Complete Susanoo** acting not just armour but as a restraint while soaring to the sky.

Not long now for the 2 colossal beings to met, for stiletto clad feet would meet with the half-mile long blade of damnation.

CLANG

They clash together, pushing each other for dominance to win this fight, a perfect distraction for Naruto to creep up to Hinata. He uses the shadows formed by Madame Butterfly to use **Veil** and merge into the dark. Madame Butterfly and Hinata are not aware of Naruto's sneaky tactics as the Susanoo is almost opaque and difficult to see through with the Byakugan.

It didn't take Naruto long to emerge from the shadows of Madame Butterfly's crest and stand behind Hinata. His Gauntlet clad hand now sparks with blue lighting surging around his dark iron grip. He reach out his hand to finally strike, Hinata noticed thanks to her Byakugan but she was too late to stop the Overlord.

Blue lightning shoots out from his gauntlet and starts to surge into her brain, her body stiffens from the electrocution of Naruto's spell. Madame Butterfly can sense the distress of her tenant and tries to stop Naruto but due to her hands amputated she cannot reach or grab him, which is exactly what Naruto wanted so he can proceed on breaking Trick's hold on the future Gamer without any interruptions.

"Don't fight it, Hinata-chan" said Naruto with a now serious tone. "From what I learned about the **Evil Presence** spell it can be very painful if you resist."

Hinata grits her teeth as she tries to resist the spell surging through her.

"I...will not betray Trick-sama!" exclaimed Hinata

"You were never loyal to him, he took away your freedom" said Naruto "I am here to liberate that freedom from the clutches of Trick and the Censored Justice."

"AGH!" Hinata exclaims in agony, Trick's spell is trying to resist Naruto's own evil spell to take hold of her mind."

The battle is a long and painful one, but with no interruptions Naruto is getting close to succeeding, he can feel the hold of Trick breaking as the shine in Hinata's eyes are slowly returning.

"N-Naruto-kun" Trick's hold is breaking as her former self is now surfacing.

"That's it, break free from Trick's hold, show me the strong Gamer girl I trained!" said Naruto "You're no longer the scared shy girl people portrays you to me, prove them wrong!"

The words of the Overlord reached her and she no longer resists the **Evil Presence** spell on her and instead fights off the hold of Trick. With her escaping freewill, the spell has finally broke Hinata free from spell of CFW Trick, her eyes return back to its beautiful shining pearl-like colour.

"I'm...free" said Hinata before she starts to black out as the fatigue starts to kick in and forces her to collapse. Luckily, Naruto caught her and carries her in his arms before jumping off the head crest of Madame Butterfly as she returns to Hell, who is mentally relieved that her tenant is free from Trick's control.

She watches Naruto jump off and land on the open palm of his **Complete Susanoo** while it slowly descends back to the ground.

" **You finally did it, you freed her"** said Madame Butterfly to Naruto.

Naruto turns to the slowly fading demoness as she sinks into the portal to Hell.

"I hope you don't hold it against me for disarming you" said Naruto to Madame Butterfly.

" **You were trying to help her, just its my duty as her familiar to defend her"** said Madame Butterfly **"I know it wasn't personal."**

Naruto nods as he is a bit relieved to hear those words, last thing he wants is to piss off a power demon from hell, for he might be going to hell very soon. Or somewhere similar.

" **Take care of her, Darkborne"** said Madame Butterfly before she finally returns to Hell **"If you break her heart, I'll feast on yours and not even your Goddess Yami will stop me."**

Naruto said nothing, only to look upon the unconscious form of Hinata, resting in peace within the warm arms of her crush, he couldn't break away his gaze upon Hinata as he is really captivated by not just her beauty but her courage and strength. He smiles at her and sighs deeply in relief.

"The night is still young, its enough time for her to take the trials" said Naruto as he then break his gaze on Hinata and stares at the emptiness while activating his Mangekyō **Sharingan**. The **Kamui** vortex opens for Naruto to leave this dimension, but not without bringing Hinata's Claymore **Rebellion** and her pistols **Ebony & Ivory **along.

Back with Shirou, the Hearts and their Champions

Naruto returns back to the forest with Hinata in his arms, Blanc and Vert noticed the vortex and rushed by before Naruto could even emerge from it. Blanc check up on Hinata who lays unconscious in the Overlord's warm arms.

"You weren't rough, were you?" said Blanc

"You doubt her strength?" said Naruto raising his brow at the White Heart "I had to go half-blind to free her."

Blanc scoffs at the Overlord and looks away.

"Just wanted to be sure if she's able for the trials once she's back on her feet."

"Despite the difficulty, I manage free her without any unnecessary damage" said Naruto "She'll be fine in a couple of hours. But right now I have to take her with me"

"All of Konoha will be looking for her" said Hizashi as he step forward. "The Remnants have informed me that the Hyūga Clan became aware of Trick's scheme and the Hokage has sent a searching party of skilled Jōnin to save her."

"Looks like I have to blend in the dark then" said Naruto while looking at Hinata's conscious form. "And I believe you have a plan to assure the village, Hizashi?"

"Already on it" said Hizashi as he pulled out a scroll. "in fact, I was expecting it to happen as it happened back from my former realm."

"I see" said Naruto as he watch Hizashi open up a scroll and pulls out what appears to be a perfect replica of Hinata.

"I had the courtesy of making a NPC of Hinata-sama, although I was hoping It'd be used to trick Trick and let Hinata partake the trials with no problem. But it seems that things didn't go according to plan."

Naruto nods at this while he sinks into the shadows while holding Hinata in his arms.

"Once again I must thank you for assisting me, Champions" said Naruto "And maybe I'll return the favour someday.

Mario stepped first and took his hat off to bow.

"It was no problem" said Mario "Us Champion must stick together against the scourge of the Censored Justice."

"And restore the Gamer community" said Spyro

"With you to lead us" said Master Chief.

Naruto smiles at the champions and is glad to have friends and allies on his side.

"Thank you" said Naruto before he finally vanishes into she shadows.

"You all want to get out of here" said Hizashi while carrying the Hinata NPC "The rescue party is coming."

"Right" said Mario and Spyro while the rest of the Champions exclaims in agreement. Mario and Luigi takes a warp pipe, Spyro and Crash use their own portals while Master Chief vanishes via teleportation.

"You sure you'll be alright?" said Blanc "You do know that the CJ will use you as a scapegoat for their botched alliance."

"I know" said Hizashi "What else is new?"

"Just be careful" said Vert "I don't Hinata to lose an uncle"

"either way she'll lose an uncle, but it won't be me" said Hizashi as he starts to walk away so that the Hearts can escape. _Hinata-sama, tonight you will not be the only "Hyūga" to be free from our Clan's hold. I earned my freedom long ago, and you'll earn yours too._

"Hey, I see someone"

 _Show time_ thought Hizashi as the Konoha Jōnin are now in view. The group consists with Kakashi Hatake, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko.

"Hizashi? What are you doing here?" said Kakashi

"Surely it's obvious that I came to rescue my niece" said Hizashi "I tracked the interlopers who took Hinata-sama and took them out."

"all on your own?" said Kurenai with shock.

"I am a Hyūga, and still a Jōnin of Konoha" said Hizashi as he offer "Hinata" to Kurenai, "Take her home, Yuhi-san. I must inform the Hokage that she's safe."

"I should take her to the hospital" said Kurenai

"That won't be necessary, for she is just out cold and they wanted her unharmed." said Hizashi, he doesn't want the NPC to be exposed by the medical ninja in the hospital as a fake. "Don't worry, I even checked her just in case, now go."

Kurenai is reluctant, but she sees no reason for Hizashi to be dishonest about Hinata so she'll take his word for it.

"OK, but you better head back for her sake." said Kurenai before leaving with "Hinata" in her arms.

"Don't worry, I will" said Hizashi before he turns to Kakashi "If you excuse me, I must inform the Hokage of what happened."

"Sure, we'll just clean up the mess you made" said Kakashi as he refereed to the aftermath of the battle. Ninjas must not leave any evidence behind such as corpses for witnesses to be found, everything that's left bust be disposed immediately so not to arouse unwanted attention, or lead any threats to Konoha.

"I'll escort Hizashi back to Konoha" said Anko "Looks like all the fun is done and cleaning up is too boring."

"Fine" said Kakashi waving his hand with a deadpan expression on his exposed right eye, which is enough due to his face is mostly covered by his ninja mask and crooked headband covering his left eye. "Just tell the Hokage that the girl is fine."

Hizashi and Anko look at each other and shrugged before dashing off into the trees back to Konoha.

As they leap from branch to branch, they remain silent and waited until they're out of ears' range before say could even speak.

"So, I suspect that you were a success then?" said Anko

"that's right, we prevented the alliance between the 2 branches of the Censored Justice, no reinforcements will come to aid the Konoha Branch which means the hold on Konoha is slowly drifting from their clutches." said Hizashi "but what troubles me is that Hinata-sama will be in more danger now once she's initiated as a Gamer."

"I wouldn't worry, once she passes the gamer trials she'll be strong enough to fend for herself" said Anko "Plus she's smart enough to keep a safe distance away from the CJ unless she has a plan that favours her to succeed in."

"Hai, but I couldn't help but still worry." said Hizashi "I am technically her uncle"

"Then have some faith in her, she has Darkborne by her side." said Anko

"I never doubted her strength, its just...that I failed to protect my own niece and master back in my realm from the purge of YangSun." said Hizashi with sorrow look on his face as he remembered his final hours back from his original realm, back when he use to be an Agent of the Maelstrom Overlord. "Only a few of us managed to escape, but thank Yami for giving us a new purpose to serve a new Lord and Master.

"And also Hinata-chan once she's...you know" said Anko with a cheeky smirk which Hizashi knows what she is insinuating about.

"Let's take thing one step at a time" said Hizashi "true Hinata-sama harbour some feelings for the Overlord, but she needs to nourish those feelings until they blossom and form into Love. And that takes time, and she's is known for her patience."

"But will Darkborn-sama share that patience?" said Anko

"If its for Hinata-sama, then I'm confident that he does." said Hizashi.

Meanwhile

Naruto is now busy building a campfire within a cave overlooking the scenery of extremely thick trees housing large deadly insects and predators. Using **Fireball** to light the campfire, he leans back on the cave wall while look next to him, Hinata still unconscious with Naruto's coat as a blanket and resting her head on a small heap of leaves and dry grass. Naruto wait patiently while staring at the campfire, the night is still young and he has plenty of time for Hinata to get some rest before her trails can start.

He steals a quick glance at Hinata, then looking away as a blush form his cheeks when the warm light of the fire does enhance the beauty of the girl.

"She is truly amazing, nearly lose to her if it hadn't got the **Mangekyō Sharingan** and the other skills in me." said Naruto

" **True, but she was under Trick's control back then, let see if she can amaze you properly"** said Jūbi

Naruto smiles at the words of his tenant while hurdling up to get warm.

"Oh she will" said Naruto as he decides to take a little nap. "wake me up in a few hours"

" **Sure, get some rest Naruto-kun"** said Jūbi as the Overlord lower his eyes and fall asleep, as he sleeps, his body leans closer to Hinata. Both aren't aware their bodies are huddled together, especially when a pair of arms of Madame Butterfly appears to pull them together and wrapped with Naruto's coat to get warm. Jūbi noticed this and chuckled at the demoness's minor meddling. **"And I thought you'd be jealous of the Overlord."**

Madame Butterfly smirks from within Hell itself when she heard the Jūbi speak to her.

" **I don't mind sharing, but we all know her soul is mine once her mortality ends."** said Madame Butterfly licking her lips slowly and hungrily at the thought. **"And then, she'll be mine for eternity."**

" **Naruto-kun will fight you for her."** said Jūbi narrowing her eye at the demoness. Remembering how he did defeat the demon by cutting off her hands.

Madame Butterfly only chuckles at the Jūbi, whom isn't quite amused at.

" **Then I'll relish the challenge"** said Madame Butterfly before she fully retreats back into Hell.

" ***Sigh* Demons"** said Jūbi shacking her head while she waits patiently for a moment before she can wake Naruto and possibly Hinata for her Gamer Trials to begin.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Level up: 40**

 **HP:** **1293187**

 **Mana:** **7226336**

 **Rage:** **5775998**

 **Chaos:** **5705440**

 **Void:** **5705440**

 **Phazon:** **10761040**

 **Shuriken: 130**

 **Kunai: 130**

 **Insight: 43**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **Weapon:** **Sting**

 **Description: An ancient Elven Short sword made of an alloy that glows blue when evil creatures are close, like an early warning before an attack is made by the enemy. This weapon has been passed down from many generations of Halfling Heroes, down from a Halfling Thief who travelled with a Dwarf Prince, to a Halfling hero who ventured through various dangers to destroy an object of pure evil. Any Halfling who possess this legendary sword is forever branded as a legend and a hero to his/her people.**

 **Bonus Perk: Glowing blade (Long-range enemy presence)**

 **Uchiha Katana**

 **A Katana used by the Uchiha clansmen, forged and treated to be stronger than any blade, such like the Uchiha. Ha, such arrogance, but this weapon is indeed strong and will eventually drink in the blood of Uchihas.**

 **Bonus Perk: Sharp (Can cause Bleed)**

 **Demon's Scar**

 **Description: A blade made of entirely out of flames. This chaotic thing, the last flame kindled by a demon prince, is shaped like the claw marks of a demon. It is both a fiery bladed weapon, and pyromaniac flame.**

 **Added Skill: Spin Slash – Spin to stoke a fierce chaos flame and use momentum to transition into a spinning strong attack, creating an evanescent lava chamber.**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Description: One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.**

 **Note: Only used in Darkborne Form**

 **Censor Blade**

 **Description: A weapon used by one of the Censored Justice's elite knights. This one was owned by Fugaku Uchiha before his timely defeat against the Gamer named Darkborne.**

 **Bonus Perk: Censorship: Temporally disables skills and abilities.**

 **Astor's Spear**

 **Description: One of the curses that festered within the belly of the Great wood, and a terrible weapon favoured by Earl Astor the Impaler.**

 **Poisoned Blade: The Spear is enwreathed in rotten, heavily poisoned meat. Defeating foes will restore HP**

 **Shield Splitter: Take a large step forward and make a single focused thrust to puncture enemy shields and inflict damage.**

 **Damnation**

 **Description: The sword of Yami in her personal form and can only be wielded by the champion of Yami from Planeptune.**

 **Note: Only used with Susanoo**

 **Abyss Great-sword**

 **Description: A Great-sword formerly used by Artorias the Abysswalker, tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and blood of many fallen foes.**

 **Bonus Perk: Dark Spell Boost**

 **Note: Only used in Abysswalker form.**

 **Gear (Darkborne)**

 **Head:** **Black Goggles**

 **Standard Ninja Mask**

 **Hunter's Tricorn**

 **Chest:** **Leather Trench coat**

 **Mithril Chain-mail**

 **Pants:** **Black trousers**

 **Iron greaves**

 **Arm:** **Overlord Phazon Gauntlet  
Ninja Vambrace**

 **Gear (Abysswalker)**

 **Head:** **Abysswalker Helm**

 **Chest:** **Abysswalker Armour**

 **Pants:** **Abysswalker Leggings**

 **Arm:** **Abysswalker Gauntlet**

 **Knucklehead Prankster Gear**

 **Head:** **Green Goggles**

 **Chest:** **Orange Jacket**

 **Pants:** **Orange pants**

 **Arm:** **N/A**

 **Perk:**

 **Village Pariah: Passive villagers will show hostility and be easily provoked.**

 **Wanted dead: Ninjas and civilians of Konoha will try to kill you, nothing serious but stay alert.**

 **Tools**

 **Blood Estus Flask**

 **Description: A flask made of blood red crystal that contains a blood red elixir known as Blood Estus that can restore health. Its flavour is whatever the consumer wishes it to be.**

 **Blue Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of blue Phazon, contains the power of Void.**

 **Maelstrom Chain Dart**

 **Description: A Chain Dart used by Naruto's Dimensional Counterpart, the Maelstrom Overlord, who was given by one of his teachers, Hanzo Hizashi A.K.A Scorpion.**

 **Red Primordial Gem**

 **Description: a jewel made of red Phazon, contains the power of Chaos.**

 **Spawn Gem**

 **Description: a gauntlet gem given by the Maelstrom Overlord, used for Spawn control.**

 **White Bell**

 **Description: A bell made of pure crystal, its sound resembles the song of Yami and summons challengers.**

 **Key Items**

 **Pudding**

 **Share Crystals**

 **Anti-crystal**

 **Slig Queen Egg**

 **Helm of the Fourth**

 **Strange Ring**

 **SKILLS**

 **Stealth**

 **Silver Tongue**

 **Body Flicker**

 **Observe**

 **Minion Control**

 **Browns**

 **Red**

 **Green**

 **Sligs**

 **Spawn Control**

 **Infantry Level 1: Militia**

 **Ranged Level 1: Archer**

 **BLOODLINE**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan** **:**

 **Tsukiyomi**

 **Susanoo (Incomplete)**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Izanagi**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **Kamui**

 **6 Paths**

 **Gudōdama**

 **Human Path**

 **Petra Path**

 **Origins: Darkness**

 **Veil**

 **Shadow form**

 **Dark Shift**

 **Children of Darkness**

 **JUTSUS**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Rasengan**

 **Rasen-Drill**

 **Dark Haze Jutsu**

 **SPELL**

 **Fireball**

 **Lightning Whip**

 **Illusion**

 **Silence**

 **Curse**

 **Purser**

 **Evil Presence**

 **SUMMONS**

 **Legendary Baka Bros**

 **Knight Artorias**

 **SERVANTS**

 **Demon Sisters: Scanty and Kneesocks**

 **NPC**

 **Naomi (Kyūbi)**

 **ALLIES**

 **Megami II (Izumi Uchiha): Uchiha RPG Class Gamer**

 **? (Hinata** **Hyūga** **):** **Hyūga** **Hack n Slash Class Gamer**

 **Yellow (Yugito Nii): Kumo Poke Trainer class Gamer**

 **Head Remnant of Ombré (Iruka Umino): RPG class Gamer/Guild Leader of Remnants of Ombré**

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Magic Fire Kunai (1 Kunai and 10 Mana)**

 **Blazing Shuriken (5 Shuriken and 10 Mana)**

 **PHAZON TECHNIQUE**

 **Hyper Mode (Requires Phazon)**

 **Void Sword (Requires Void)**

 **Void Projection**

 **Void Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Void Phazon)**

 **Chaos Claws (Requires Chaos)**

 **Chaos Bomb**

 **Chaos Rasengan (Infuse Rasengan with Chaos Phazon)**

 **REGION DOMAINS**

 **Land of Fire**

 **Fire Temple**


	26. The Moonlight Butterfly

**Overlord of Gamers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Overlord or the following tales that are shown in this tale.**

 **A/N: Rest assured this is NOT a rewrite of the Maelstrom Overlord, this crossover has a totally different plot.**

 **Second A/N: Co-written by Chaossonic1**

 **Chapter 25**

Hokage Tower

Hizashi arrived at the Hokage Tower so to inform that Hinata Hyūga is now safe and returned back into the clan compound, but as he arrived there he noticed that the old veteran ninja was not alone, Hiashi Hyūga was there along with the Hyūga Elders, a sight not even Hizashi is pleased to see, but now isn't the time for personal Grudges for the 2nd Remnant of Ombré as he must keep his true position a secret while remaining in enemy grounds.

"Hizashi, what is the meaning of this?!" Hiashi exclaimed, surprised that his twin brother and a Side Branch member now stands before the main branch elders, which is a show of disrespect to the Hyūga Clan.

"Forgive the intrusion, for I did not know that you were with the Hokage and was about to inform you afterwards." Hizashi said while dropping to his knees and bowing low to the Clan Patriarch and the Elders. Hizashi hates this, lowering himself as a mere servant to the pompous clan who divert themselves with such family tradition.

"Inform me of what?" said Hiashi

"Why, of Hinata-sama's save being, or course" said Hizashi with his head still low.

"And how would you know of this?" said one of Hyūga Elders, still unhappy f Hizashi's intrusion, but knows that Hizashi wouldn't be this disrespectful without reason.

"It's because I rescued her from the fiends who took her." said Hizashi

"Is this true?" said Sarutobi as he looks at Anko

"What he said is true, we saw head back for Konoha with the girl" said Anko as she stands beside the still kneeling Hizashi.

"And how is it that I do not see my daughter, Hizashi?" said Hiashi, his face remains stern and collective as he look down at his kneeling twin.

"Hinata-sama is now back in the clan compound, with Kurenai Yuhi." said Hizashi "But I thought you'd be in the clan compound when she comes back."

"Then you thought wrong, Hizashi" said Hiashi "I and the elders are discussing the Kumo ambassador's little stunt and has sent a message hawk to the Raikage about this. We are waiting for a reply from A-sama for his explanation for this."

"I see" said Hizashi

"A-sama will explain this once he returns with a reply" said Sarutobi until suddenly the door barges open to reveal Fugaku and a few of his Uchiha Police. "What is this!"

"Apologies, Hokage-sama" said Fugaku as lower his head in a slight bow while his Uchiha pick up Hizashi and restrains him. "But I have come to arrest the traitor."

"W-What?" said Hizashi

"Hizashi Hyūga, you are under arrest for the treason of Konoha and the conspiracy against the Hyūga Clan." said Fugaku "Anything you say will be used against you as evidence in court."

"Fugaku, what is the meaning of this!" Hiashi stepping forward to this outrage.

"I am sorry, Hiashi-san, but we have witnesses to confirm of Hizashi's crimes" said Fugaku while he restrains the supposed traitor. "One of the Kumo ninjas confessed to the deed and revealed the led conspirator. Promising him amnesty if he delivered them a Hyūga without a Caged bird Seal."

"This is ridiculous, why would I even do such a deed?" said Hizashi

"it's obvious, YOU a Side Branch member and twin of the clan head. It must've been appalling to be born second while Hiashi was gifted as the first born." said Fugaku

"Fugaku, that's enough!" Hiashi said with a disapproved frown for the insult the Uchiha made to his twin.

"But it's true, isn't it? You hated your brother for using that seal every time you see him superior to you."

Hizashi said nothing, to add salt in the wounds as what Fugaku said is true, he even looked a Hiashi with coldness in his eyes.

"Its true that I may hold a grudge against my brother for being born first while I had to bear this accursed seal. But I will NOT hold it against her daughter for HIS damn luck. If I wanted to hurt Hiashi, I'd wouldn't use poor Hinata."

"So you confess?" said Fugaku

"You misunderstood, Uchiha!" said Hizashi "But why would you care?"

"You're right, I don't" said Fugaku "Take him away."

"Hai, Fugaku-taisho" said the Uchiha police as they drag Hizashi out of the Hokage office.

"Fugaku, this is getting out of hand!" said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, you out of all people should know that he committed one of the heinous crimes in Konoha, and as Hokage you are sworn to abide with the law written by the founders of Konoha: The Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

Sarutobi frowns at this and sighs in defeat as what Fugaku said is true.

"You are right, Fugaku" said Sarutobi before he turns to Hiashi "I am sorry, Hiashi"

"You should be sorry, Hokage-sama" said one the Hyūga Elders "Hizashi has shown his true colours and he will be punished for it.

Hiashi is pained by this, but he dare not shed a tear for the traitor he once called brother, years has the clan head has hardened his heart and soul and he cannot show sorrow to this moment.

"Hai, Hizashi is no longer my brother" said Hiashi as he then take his leave. "I must return to the compound, to see if my daughter is safe."

"She is with Kurenai Yuhi" said the Hyūga Elder "She can take care of her while we do our business here."

"True, but I want to be a father just this once" said Hiashi as he make his leave.

Hyūga Compound

Hiashi returned to the clan compound and on his toward his daughter's bedroom, guarding the doorway is the young Chūnin Kurenai Yuhi leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She noticed the clan head and welcomes him with a bow.

"Hiashi-sama, I assume that you heard of the news" said Kurenai

"Hai, but not in friendly circumstances" said Hiashi "How is she?"

"Unconscious but physically fine, seems like the incident shocked her out cold but I do not see any signs of trauma however" said Kurenai

"May I see her?" said Hiashi

"of course" said Kurenai as she more aside for the clan head to enter the door.

What Hiashi didn't know is that Hinata isn't really in the bedroom, but a clever imitation, an NPC crafted by Hizashi while Hinata is out so not alert anyone inside the Clan compound. The NPC is well crafted, an exact copy of the Hyūga who is now unconscious under the bedsheets. Hiashi peeps through the door to check on her and gives out a rare sigh.

"Thank Kami...though I'm afraid this incident my not reassure the elders" said Hiashi

"What do you mean?" said Kurenai

"only one time has the Byakugan was stolen from us, by a Kiri chūnin during the war" said Hiashi "That caused the diversity of the clan and creation of the caged bird seal, now the elders will see this current incident as a threat and will take...drastic measures."

Kurenai feels uneasy at what Hiashi is talking about.

"you don't mean?"

"I pray it doesn't come to this" said Hiashi as he turns away. "For she has shown potential during her academy days, it'd be a shame to see them wasted by the paranoia of the elders."

Hiashi takes his leave to retire to his own room and left Kurenai to guard the room, suddenly the NPC of Hinata opens her eyes to show the familiar markings identical to the Hearts of Yami. She shift her eyes at the door and frowned.

 **Transmit recording to Second Remnant: sending**

Uchiha Police Station: Holding Cell

Hizashi was thrown in the holding cells of the Uchiha Police Station, he sits silently with a calm look on his face while the Uchiha police are busy with their work in their offices. Suddenly he received a message from his "Hinata" NPC and listened to the recording of Hiashi's conversation with Kurenai. What he heard made him frown, but he was expecting it to happen and smiled discreetly at it.

"I see" Hizashi said in a quiet whisper. "Then again, Hinata will no longer be of our clan this night, and that damn seal will fail."

 **Incoming cell: Head Remnant**

Hizashi didn't react so not to alert the Uchiha, he heads for the cell cubicle to face away from the busy police. He opens the line and answers the call from Iruka.

"Sir"

We heard that Fugaku has arrested you, are you alright

"No harm on my person, though my pride was wounded when he mentioned about my birth"

Wow, sorry about that. Anyway, we'll get you out of there and then rendezvous back to the guild

"Take your time, my trial will be coming soon...and we all know how that ends"

Meet you soon

Call ends

Hizashi sighs at this and sits back on the bench, looking though the cell bars and at the Uchiha Police on the other side.

Speaking of trials, I wonder how Hinata is doing now? Thought Hizashi curiously leaning back on the wall.

With Hinata

Hinata starts to stir and groan as she starts to regain consciousness, her eyes slowly flutters open but her vision remains hazy for a moment. Only she can see the warm orange glow of the fire with a crouching figure kneeling in front of it.

"H-Huh?" Hinata is confused at this, she has no idea what was going on or remember what happened to her after being kidnapped by CFW Trick and his squad. Sooner than later, Hinata's haziness came to pass and she sits up while massaging her temples so that her vision is crystal clear and the grogginess now passes. "W-what happened?"

"Ah, you're awake" the figure by the fire turns to reveal himself as Naruto, he was just cooking some fish by hanging them over a fire. "I was starting to think you'd sleep all night, but thank Yami you didn't."

"Where are we?" said Hinata as she slowly stood up and walk towards the campfire.

"The forest of death" said Naruto said simply as he takes the fish to examine it if its cooked. "Mmm, not yet."

"Forest of death?" said Hinata as she is unfamiliar of the place.

"Formerly known as Training Ground 44, but closed due to the hostile fauna and poisonous flora inhabiting the area." said Naruto when he points at a giant centipede crawling on the nearby trees, and or course a few leeches latched on an unfortunate beast that's laying and dying while the parasites feast on its blood.

"Yes" said Hinata "So why are we here?"

"All will be explained later" said Naruto as he gives Hinata a cooked fish on a stick. "But for now, we rest and eat on this site."

"What if some hungry beast decided to come have us for dinner."

"That didn't stop you against the wild Pokemon beneath the academy, did it?" said Naruto as he pass Hinata her claymore Rebellion. "it could be a fine warm up before it arrives."

"it arrives?" said Hinata tilting her head in confusion. "What are we waiting for?"

Naruto was about to answer when suddenly a cyan glow beams out from outside the campsite and he looks up at the sky, Hinata also looks up and suddenly struck with awe at the sight. A large creature that resembles a butterfly now hovers in the sky and between the trees. Its helix shaped antenna glows above its non-existent head and starts firing balls of light at random, causing implosions every time the balls made contact.

"Finally it's here" said Naruto as he continues to watch. "Hinata, the time has come to prove yourself as a Gamer, and to do that you must slay that creature and bring it its antenna.

"Kill...that?" said Hinata, though in awe she couldn't help be feel intimidated by its grace and size. "On my own?"

"This is battle you must do on your own" said Naruto he returns to the campfire. "This is your final test, prove your worth to me and to Yami-sama."

Hinata Hyūga, ready to prove her worth as a Gamer sets forth into the deepest part of the secluded forest. She has to prove herself, the courage she slowly gained with the help of Naruto, the Green Hearts and even Hizashi has brought her this far and now she must finish her path to a new life.

She leap through the treetops to get even close to the creature that's causing havoc to the thick trees and hostile fauna. Hinata uses this distraction to her advantage so she can strike the Moonlight Butterfly. She is close but not too close, she draws out Rebellion and gets ready to strike.

Unfortunately the Moonlight Butterfly, due to the lack of eyes and head, has a very sensitive body and can well the slight disturbance of the air which it can use to locate any obstacles to make up for its blindness. It turns to face Hinata and fires a beam of light at her.

"Oh no" said Hinata as she was denied the change of attacking and was forced to jump out the way of the deadly beams fired by the helix-shaped antenna. Leaping off the branch to evade the blast, Hinata suddenly sprout her own pair of wings, courtesy of Madame Butterfly to aid her from falling of and to help her hover in the air to make the match even. Hinata pulls out her pair of pistols, Ebony and Ivory, and starts shooting at the giant creature. The bullets however never reach the mark as the Moonlight Butterfly counters by beaming out small multiple beams to eradicate the bullets before it can even reach it. This continues on for a few minutes, the determination of trying to get her mark on the Butterfly is strong but soon to be futile.

The Butterfly then rear its wings back and starts flapping them hard to create a gust of wind which blew Hinata away.

"AH!" Hinata tries to fight the strong winds but her wingspan cannot beat the creature's as the slow but hard flaps continues to make wing and proceeds in blowing her away. Failed to fight against the gust, Hinata is blown away and heads for a nearby tree. But Hinata will not crash into it however, she turns herself until her feet faces the tree and lands on it instead. The moon beams out through the gaps of the forest's leafy canopy and shines its silver light on the girl. Absorbing the moon's rays, it grants her access to one of the Umbra spells to walk on walls...or on trees in this case.

Hinata stands on the side while defying gravity, she looks ahead at the creature which still hovers between the forests. Hinata crouches deeply and then pushes for a high leap towards another tree, landing on its side she starts again and again so that she can get even a bit closer to the Moonlight Butterfly without getting blown away by its powerful gust attacks or the unpredictable beams from the helix shaped antenna.

She put away her guns and pulls out Rebellion once she is now close, runs up on the tree so that she can get above and leaps off that last tree. Now above the butterfly, Hinata sighs at this and dives down while aiming her Rebellion directly at the antenna so she can slice it off. The Moonlight Butterfly senses its foe from above and starts firing the beams upwards. Hinata steer herself to evade the ascending beams, which causes a beautiful cyan light show up in the moonlight sky, where Naruto from the distance can see from his campsite.

Naruto merely sits by the fire when he watches the flashes of cyan from the horizon, he cannot be there to aid Hinata as the trial demands a single player, no co-op.

"Come on, Hinata-chan" said Naruto who is starting to get worried, though his confidence in her remains but there is a time when that would eventually wane in time, time which the girl does not have. "We wasted enough time when those fools meddled in our affairs, this is a one in a lifetime change to proof yourself. Do not hesitate"

Meanwhile in the Gates of Hell

When Naruto took Hinata to the Forest of Death to start her Gamer Trial, Shirou and the Champions of the Hearts came to the Gates of Hell to rest and have a few pints of whatever beverage can help sooth their minds and help relax their bodies after their victorious battle against CFW Trick.

"Heh, looks like you guy did well rescuing Hinata, it'd be a shame to lose such a talented employee"

Shirou, who is now in a middle of a glass of Nuken Kola, looks up at the mysterious bartender of this underground establishment. He couldn't help but smile at those words and nods at them.

"We were lucky, never expected to face one of Kami's champions" said Shirou "and I studied thrgh to this timeline so when to make the right moves."

"Is that a fact?" said Rodin as he finished polishing the glass and then leans onto the counter. "But you should know about time, it can be very unpredictable and you might come across a few surprises now and then."

"I see" said Shirou as he starts drinking his beverage. "Now I'm starting to worry."

"Oh don't worry about it, you're almost done with your quest and so is the Overlord" said Rodin "And after that, history will just replay like nothing new happened."

"Hai" said Shirou as he then sighs sadly. "Though I wish it could last a but longer."

"It'll be hard to say goodbye huh?" said Rodin.

"Oh yeah, this will be the last for me to see Tou-san and Kaa-san" said Shirou finishing his drink. "And I could give up everything to relive my happy childhood again...an maybe prevent my brother's betrayal."

"What it did is set in stone, not even you could prevent that"

Suddenly Shirou is greeted by Chaossonic who just arrived at the Gates of Hell.

"Chaos-sama" said Shirou as he bows to the World Maker.

"Give me the usual, Rodin" said Chaossonic as he joins a seat with the future Overlord. "The preparations are almost done, you succeeded in keeping this event running. You should be proud of this victory."

"Hai, if it happens to feel like victory" said Shirou "My brother is still out there and I am nowhere close to restoring my power."

"You'll find them, I know you will" said Chaossonic while his order is brought to him. "But enough meloncoly, let us drink to your mother's luck in passing the trials."

"But you already know she'd pass them" said Shirou raising his brow at the World Maker.

"Just feign oblivion and be optimistic" said Chaossonic with a chuckle while downing his drink. "Besides, some powerful booze will remedy those spoilers, ha ha ha!"

Shirou sweatdrops at this and turns to Rodin for another drink, but this time a strong one.

"Hai, it's best forget the future and make it a surprise." said Shirou as he starts drinking his new drink.

Back with Hinata

Hinata failed to put the fatal blow on the Moonlight Butterfly and got blasted by its beams, causing her to crash into a tree. The beams fried her butterfly wings and forces her to fall many metres towards the ground, but her grip on Rebellion is strong and plunges it into the trees to grapple on and stop the fall before she could even reach the ground. Now hanging for dear life, wincing in pain by the beam's heat and light which made her temporally blind. She dingles defencelessly while unable to see the creature quietly approaching her and charging another beam attack on its helix-shamed antenna.

Hinata sighs in defeat. After many days of constant battles and brutal training by both Naruto and Blanc separately, the progress made her heart heavier from the deaths she caused, regardless of the enemies' intent of murder. But there is something holding her back, causing her to hesitate to even succeed in her path as a Gamer. She is starting to question her future, having second thoughts. Is she meant to be a killer all her life as the life a ninja only brings death to all or not herself?

All this doubt, now when she finally reached her destination, encountering the creature she is quested to slay to begin her destiny. The Moonlight Butterfly, a giant species of butterfly 1000 times larger than any other butterfly on this earth. But despite it's size, it not just some oversized insect.

The creature only shows that it has no legs and strangely no head but has a pair or long antenna coiled together in a helix, it's abdomen shrouded in long pale fur which resembles tail feathers from some exotic bird. It's 4 pairs of pale cyan wings flap softly and silently in the sky, seeing such a creature is rather beautiful, would be a shame to kill such an animal that only made this dangerous forest so beautiful, especially under the moonlight.

Hinata is hesitant, her passive nature is hindering her to do the deed, and she is unaware of the danger she is now in once the Moonlight Butterfly senses her in the area. The giant beautiful creature starts to take advantage of Hinata's hesitation and passiveness, it slowly charges its helix-like antenna in a glow of cyan light and starts firing out bolts of light at her.

Hinata then drops down to the ground and starts to crouch for cover beneath the old fallen trees and reacts frightfully clouded by her second thoughts. The poor Hyūga girl is too scared and has lost the confidence she gained to prove her strength, but she needs to console herself.

The voices of her father's stern expression haunt her, including the hateful stares of her cousin Neji who was unwillingly branded to the Side Branch of her clan, the guilt of the fact that she as born in the main branch yet not worthy enough.

You should give up, you are not destined to become a ninja. Once a failure, always a failure, you cannot change that." The cruel words of her cousin echoes in her mind as memories of her pre-gamer life comes back to haunt her.

And to add more salt to the wound, the cruel words of her "father" Hiashi echoes in her mind.

"You are a disappointment, you're too soft and too compassionate. In order to be the next Head of the Hyūga Clan, you must close your heart to those who oppose you, or else you'll stumble like you in your training. If you don't get stronger, then I'll have no choice but to revoke your right as my Heir and give it to your sister. At least she has potential which you wasted with your compassion."

Hinata closed her eyes and weep by those cruel words, from the memories of her pre-gamer life.

"Tou-san is right, Neji-kun is right, I am a disgrace, a weak failure" said Hinata while crouching again from the Moonlight Butterfly's projectiles. The giant insect flutters around Hinata, toying with her like a stalking predator among lone prey.

"Who am I kidding, I'll never be strong. Not when I was just kidnapped by Trick and had Naruto-kun save me like a damsel in distress. I am but a burden to everyone and I shouldn't be worthy of this new life."

Hinata drops down to defeat and submission, allowing the Moonlight Butterfly to defeat her.

"I do not deserve this."

...

"HINATA!"

But Hinata suddenly stop feeling sorry for herself when another voice echoes in her mind, remembering something other than negative memories of her fa...no, Hiashi and Neji, for they aren't family. No family would do this to her own kin. Memories of a certain boy who has confidence in her, who believes in her strength, regardless of anyone said otherwise.

...Naruto-kun

"YOU CAN DO IT, HINATA! I KNOW YOU CAN!" the voice of pre-gamer Naruto back in the chūnin preliminary exams. Calling to her during her match against Neji.

...Hai, I can do this

Hinata suddenly regained her resolve and slowly stands up.

 **One of a Kind: no playing**

"I am not weak, nor am I a disgrace" said Hinata "I am Hinata Hyūga, and I will prove my true strength that my TRUE family bestowed upon me. And…my worth to you, Dark one."

Hinata activates her Byakugan and pulls out Ebony and Ivory, the Moonlight Butterfly, but this time she channel her chakra into the guns. She rapidly fires her guns at the giant insectoid, causing it to react and counteract by rapidly shots its bolts at Hinata. The young Hyūga suddenly roars out her first battle cry when she starts fighting without resolve.

"I will kill you, creature…and but thanks to you, I'll rename myself after you as a reminder of my rebirth." Said Hinata constantly firing her guns at the Moonlight Butterfly. "There will only be one Moonlight Butterfly to live through this battle, and it is ME!"

The Moonlight Butterfly suddenly fires a beam at Hinata, but Hinata dodges it with elegance. Suddenly time starts to slow down, she has used Witch Time and charges at the Moonlight Butterfly who is trapped in the flows of time. Hinata leaps for the kill while continuing to fire at the Moonlight butterfly. And finally she has hit her mark on the creature. Riddling the wings with holes, but it remain airborne. Hinata isn't finished, next she calls out for the arms of Madame Butterfly to grab the wings so it couldn't flap them, and just in time before Witch Time is up.

Madame Butterfly kept hold on the Moonlight Butterfly's wings, giving Hinata time to sprout her own wings and fly toward the incapacitated creature.

"Now its time to end this" said Hinata as she draw out her Rebellion and heads for the antenna. She noticed it charging for another beam attack but Hinata will not give it the chance to fire a beam at her. "Not this time!"

Hinata grasp hard on the hilt of Rebellion with both hands and swing hard at the antenna, at first the impact only chipped the antenna as the density is equal to thick bone. It did stop the charging process at first, but instead it shoots out a barrage of miniature balls of cyan light which explodes with in impact. Hinata was hit by an a few and forced her to fly away and crash into a tree, but Hinata isn't down yet, she got back on her feet and leaps out with her butterfly wings open to an aerial charge.

The Moonlight butterfly fires out another barrage of light at Hinata, but Hinata is ready this time as she pull out Ebony and Ivory and fires at the incoming barrage. Setting off the barrage and creating another display of fireworks, Hinata charges through the colourful light show and reaches the antenna, the draws out Rebellion and again and wings hard again. She struck the antenna, it remains intact but the chip is now big and close to breaking.

Hinata tries to swing her sword one last time, but the Moonlight Butterfly doesn't give her the change and soars high up in the sky. It breaks through the leafy canopy of the forest until its now in the moonlight sky. It spread open its wings wide to bask in the moonlight, causing the wings to glow a beautiful collection of cyan, blue and green which display its unique and fantastic patterns on its magnificent wingspan.

The wings slowly brightens as it face downwards, the bright glow from those wings can be seen through the top of the trees and this made Hinata nervous. She doesn't know what the Moonlight Butterfly is doing now and she doesn't want to see the results in-case it may be an attack.

"Madame Butterfly, toss me in the sky, quick!" said Hinata

"Got it" said Madame Butterfly as her giant pair of hands appear through the portals and grabbed Hinata. "Alright, get ready!"

"Do it" said Hinata with a nod.

"Batter up!" Madame Butterfly then tossed Hinata high through the leafy canopy of the forest and launches into the sky. Hinata straightened herself to get good momentum and speed, she looks up at the creature and noticed its glowing wings. Suddenly a huge barrage of light rain down from the Moonlight Butterfly's wings and falls with hope to hit Hinata with them. Hinata can only dodge the raining balls of light as she continues to ascend towards the Moonlight Butterfly. She dodges many with ease, thanks to her Byakugan which is a great help of keeping an eye on openings and incoming projectiles in her path.

She is getting closer and closer to the Moonlight Butterfly, and so high that the moon is now basking the girl in its silver rays, this caused her to enhance her powers as she then sprout out her butterfly wings.

Now she faces the creature while both hovers in the sky, she pulls out and aim her Ebony and Ivory while smiling in a self-confident way.

"Alright, let's end this with a CLIMAX!"

 **Fly me to the Moon, CLIMAX REMIX: now playing**

Hinata charges at the Moonlight Butterfly and fire her pistols at the balls of light surrounding it, the creature is trying to distance itself from Hinata so she couldn't cut off its antenna. Belaying the inevitable, the creature is giving it all it can to stop Hinata from approaching it, a bullet-hell display as it rapidly fire an uncountable amount projectiles from its damaged antenna and glowing wings.

But Hinata is careful, using her Byakugan to navigate through this aerial labyrinth of light, darting through expanding gaps as she pass through wave after wave. The Moonlight Butterfly can sense how close Hinata is and starts to bat its glowing wings hard to throw a gust of wind at her. But Hinata swayed away from the path of the incoming gust so not to be blown back. She tries to circle around so the Butterfly cannot create more gusts again.

Her eyes are now locked onto where the antenna is cut, only one more hit is enough and this battle is over. She boosts up towards the antenna with Rebellion in hand. The Moonlight Butterfly now has her sensed and focused all its projectiles in one spot, no gaps and way to escape. But Hinata remains calm while heaving Rebellion back and then throws a powerful thrust towards the projectiles in her sight, the technique she's performing, Stinger, pierces though the cluster of light and boosts up her up toward the antenna, the Moonlight Butterfly doesn't stop and neither does Hinata, both are pushing hard for victory. The density of the clustered projectiles are great when close, making it harder for the Stinger to pierce through.

Hinata grimaced at how tough this is going but continues to push further with the Stinger technique. it's like trying to put your hand over a burst facet to cover the water on high pressure, the force is immense with its at its most concentrated. Slowly the rebellion's tip is getting close to the weak point of the antenna, Hinata is still pushing hard, gritting her teeth and frowning her Byakugan active eyes as she tries to put all of her strength to breath through the force of the Moonlight Butterfly's attack.

Suddenly, all effort paid off, the Rebellion reached the antenna and finally broke it off. With the antenna cut, the Moonlight Butterfly's attack immediately ended and it can no longer attack Hinata again. She reached for the decapitated antenna and it vanishes into her Inventory.

 **Horn of the Moonlight Butterfly: Obtained**

"Yatta!" exclaimed Hinata while looking at the now vulnerable Moonlight Butterfly as it tries to retreat into the sky. "Oh no you don't!"

Hinata pulled out Ebony and Ivory and starts shooting at the wings, riddling them with holes so it can no longer fly away. The Moonlight Butterfly is suddenly falling down to the ground, crashing trough the leafy canopy and slowly down into the Forest.

"Good, now to summon one of the Internals...I know just the right one" said Madame Butterfly "Say these words I'm implanting to your mind."

"Hai" said Hinata as she fold her butterfly winds to fall downwards so she can reach the Moonlight Butterfly quickly. After breaking through the forest's canopy, she unfold her wings to get stop her fall. She then starts to perform a ritual dance while speaking in an ancient dialect: " **LASTA SA PIADPH"**

Hinata's bodysuit suddenly turns into a long wove of long dark weaved which left her half naked (leaving only her purple jacket) while it approaches a portal from Hell, The moonlight Butterfly is suddenly caught in a giant black spiders web while something emerges from the portal, coiled by the dark threads that was once Hinata's bodysuit. A huge terrifying creature with 6 glowing red eyes, 6 long legs and 2 arms with thick pincers at the end. It opens its massive maw with comprised with mandibles on the side and a flaming glow inside, which spew out flames and molten ash. That's right, this creature resembles a giant tarantula with scorpion forelimbs, black as charred corpses from a burning stake, and 3 human skulls adorned on top of its head to fashion itself a crown.

 **Phantasmaraneae: the Twister of Flame**

The demon spider Phantasmaraneae climbs up on its web and approaches the now trapped Moonlight Butterfly, the demon then starts to sip the wings off with its pincers unwilling they are now clean off, next it grips onto the wingless butter and starts to pull hard.

 **CLIMAX: 100 Megatons**

Hinata noticed the icon with said words appear on the bottom of her vision, then Madame Butterfly speaks to her and explains.

" **Help Phantasmaraneae to dismember her prey, focus all your power into the summon and the Climax get strong. There you'll be rewarded with a bonus."**

Hinata nods at this and starts channelling her chakra, suddenly the icon's text starts to change, the megatons in the climax is boosting.

 **CLIMAX: 200 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: 300 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: 400 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: 500 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: 600 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: 700 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: 800 Megatons**

 **CLIMAX: MAX!**

And with that, Phantasmaraneae tore the Moonlight Butterfly in half, tossing the lower half which the children of the demon, the Phantoms, took as their share while their mother feasts on the upper part. After its feast, Phantasmaraneae gave out a bone chilling roar before returning to depths of Hell. With the portal closed, the weaves that opened it revert back into the bodysuit and fully clothed Hinata. She sighs at this while slowly descending to the ground and drops on her knees once fatigue caught up with her. She took out the discarded antenna of the Moonlight Butterfly and marvels in awe at the helix shape of it.

"I...I did it" said Hinata with a tired smile, the battle against the creature was tough… then again it was meant to be so that she can test her strength and worth as a Gamer. And by the looks of things, she proved it.

Suddenly the area grew dark, and mean no light is around as the area became pitch black. Hinata is confused at this, then she noticed what appears to be a giant stone orb hovering in the air, with glowing red marks around it. She couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her spine when her eyes are stuck to the view of the orb.

Then a sound of footsteps are heard, coming from behind Hinata stops just when it grew louder and close to her. Next to her, Darkborne stand by and gazes at the stone orb also, he closed his eyes as the orb speaks in an unknown dialect, which only he can understand.

"I understand..." said Naruto while the orb continues to speak quietly like a whisper in his ear. "I see, then I am concur."

Naruto moves in front of Hinata, the Stone Orb remains hovering and now behind the Overlord.

"Present the item, Hinata"

Hinata was still entranced by the sight of the stone orb hat she wasn't paying attention, but then she shook herself out of that trance and offered Naruto the antenna of the Moonlight Butterfly. Naruto only more his gauntlet clad hand above the antenna but doesn't touch it.

"Hinata Hyūga, by showing me and Yami who now stands before you, you have showed us your strength after defeating the creature chosen as a sacrifice. Take hold of this item, it is your trophy of your first official quest as a Gamer."

Naruto then draws out the Uchiha Katana and hovers it over Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata Hyūga...no, Hinata, from now on you will rise as a Gamer with a new name, a name which you'll hold in honour and pride, a name which you chose yourself and represents yourself to those who fight by your side or those who challenge you. Now say your name, your Gamer name and rise."

Hinata took a moment to think of a name, she recollected some facts and hints of which might define her. Facts about her true lineage, her true clan, and also strange things she had encountered in her new short life as a Gamer in training. This is not just a new life for her, its a transformation...a metamorphosis. Too long as she remained in her cocoon of doubt and insecurity, woven by those who belittle her, see her as weak.

No longer is she a scared trapped caterpillar, she is now something more beautiful.

"To honour my true clan, my mother and the pact with Madame Butterfly, I will be the butterfly that flies in the moonlit night." said Hinata when she stands up to face Naruto and Yami encased in that stone orb. "One Moonlight Butterfly falls, and another rises."

Naruto nods at this and gives Hin...no, the new Gamer a bow.

"Then welcome… Moonlight Butterfly"

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
